Harry Potter y la sombra de la serpiente
by ninotchka
Summary: El final de la historia de Harry Potter. ATENCIÓN: Este fic NO es obra de Rowling. NO se puede vender como tal.
1. Privet Drive nº 4

- CAPÍTULO 1 -

_**Privet Drive nº 4**_

El sol se había ocultado unos minutos antes detrás de los edificios bajos e idénticos, después de colgar durante un buen rato como una bola roja, deslumbrante, sobre Privet Drive. El aire cálido del anochecer brillaba fantasmagórico bajo los últimos rayos del sol, rojos como la sangre, que inundaban la calle desierta antes de dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche. El tinte sanguinolento de la luz que precedía al anochecer se mezclaba en un collage sin sentido con las luces provenientes de las ventanas de las casas, dorada e inmóvil en alguos puntos, cambiante y multicolor donde las ventanas dejaban salir el reflejo de la luz parpadeante de un televisor, formando figuras y dibujos imposibles de distinguir sobre el asfalto. Apenas se oía ningún sonido, aparte del ruido lejano de los televisores, una radio que emitía un programa musical a dos o tres casas de distancia, el rugido de algún coche que pasaba esporádicamente y los gritos de una madre llamando a sus hijos a cenar. En la ventana del primer piso del número cuatro un joven observaba la calle.

Era difícil adivinar lo que pensaba sólo por su mirada. Los verdes ojos, tras las gafas redondas, miraban por la ventana con una expresión dura y fría, sin molestarse en apartar el mechón de cabellos negros que caía sobre uno de sus ojos, ocultando en parte la cicatriz en forma de rayo que brillaba tenuemente en su frente. La mirada de aquellos ojos desmentía su edad: era la mirada de quien ha vivido demasiado en muy poco tiempo. El único que podía saber lo que Harry Potter pensaba mientras veía cómo caía la oscuridad sobre la calle era Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, un minuto después de uno de sus fríos ojos cayó una lágrima, que rodó, húmeda y ardiente, hasta su barbilla. Harry levantó una mano y se apartó el pelo de la frente, y su mirada se endureció aún más al rozar con la muñeca la gota que había recorrido su mejilla derecha, surcando la tenue marca rojiza, como la señal dejada por un latigazo, que cruzaba su rostro. La marca de su última lucha a muerte.

Se apartó de la ventana y recorrió con la mirada la que hasta entonces había sido su habitación. Recordaba perfectamente el día que había trasladado sus escasas pertenencias hasta allí. Durante diez años había dormido en una alacena bajo la escalera de la casa de sus tíos, y éstos le habían permitido mudarse al segundo dormitorio de su primo, Dudley, a cambio de no leer la única carta que le habían enviado en su vida. De poco les había servido... Pocos días después, cuando cumplió once años, había leído aquella carta de todas formas, gracias a la amenazante figura del semigigante que había hecho de cartero. Lo que había leído, y lo que Hagrid le había contado, había cambiado su vida para siempre.

Y lo que comenzó en aquella pequeña isla azotada por la tormenta la noche que Harry descubrió que era un mago le había llevado hasta ese momento, en el que permanecía en el que había sido su dormitorio durante seis años, esperando a que llegase la medianoche, esperando para salir por aquella puerta y no volver a entrar.

Contrariamente a lo que solía suceder cuando estaba en casa de los Dursley, su habitación estaba bastante ordenada: el baúl preparado y cerrado, encima de él la jaula con la lechuza blanca como la nieve encerrada, la escoba de carreras apoyada junto a ella. No había rastro de prendas de vestir, de libros, de plumas, de rollos de pergamino diseminados por la habitación, e incluso la cama estaba hecha, con las sábanas dobladas formando un pulcro montón. No pensaba darle a tía Petunia un motivo más para despreciarle: la habitación se la dieron llena de objetos rotos y descartados de Dudley, y él a cambio la iba a abandonar como si nadie hubiera dormido allí varios años.

Durante el último mes, paradójicamente, habían sido tres los habitantes de aquel dormitorio, para enojo de tío Vernon y de tía Petunia y terror absoluto de Dudley: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, sus dos mejores amigos, habían decidido no despegarse de él ni siquiera en verano y se habían autoinvitado a pasar los últimos días de minoría de edad de Harry con él, en casa de sus tíos. Había sido un momento realmente gracioso cuando tío Vernon y tía Petunia, que no habían ido a buscarle a la estación al volver del colegio porque no sabían que iba a volver ese día, habían abierto la puerta del número cuarto al llamar Harry al timbre.

La primera y desagradable impresión al ver a Harry en el jardín dos semanas antes de lo previsto no fue nada comparada con la impresión que se llevaron al comprobar que le acompañaban dos compañeros suyos de colegio. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia siempre habían negado que Harry estudiase en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y no les hacía gracia que los vecinos comprobasen que Ron y Hermione no eran, precisamente, los alumnos que uno podría esperar encontrarse en el Centro San Bruto para Delincuentes Incurables. Y menos gracia aún les había hecho comprobar, de forma muy elocuente, que Ron y Hermione se negaban a marcharse de aquella casa hasta que Harry cumpliera diecisiete años. El temor a que montasen un escándalo cuando les expulsaran de su vestíbulo quedó completamente olvidado cuando aquellos dos jóvenes magos les explicaron, sin levantar la voz pero varita en mano, que ellos dos ya eran mayores de edad, que ellos dos sí podían utilizar la magia fuera de Hogwarts y que no dudarían en utilizarla si los Dursley se empeñaban en no invitarles amablemente a pasar una temporada con ellos.

Ron había pasado el mes entero con Harry, evitando a los Dursley todo lo que podía. Hermione, por el contrario, se había empeñado en ayudar a tía Petunia a sobrellevar mejor la estancia prolongada de dos jóvenes con buenos estómagos. Los gritos de Petunia Dursley cuando sus platos empezaron a fregarse solos pasarían a formar parte de las leyendas urbanas de Little Whinging. Aunque más divertida aún había sido la cara de Dudley al descubrir, cuando volvió del colegio, que su casa había sido ocupada por un grupo de magos que no tenían ningún problema en acabar el trabajo de Hagrid y convertirlo en un cerdo completo si se pasaba de la raya. Ron había asumido como una tarea suya personal hacerle la vida más difícil a Dudley Dursley, y había conseguido que sus hermanos Fred y George le pagasen un sueldo a cambio de probar todos los nuevos artículos de broma que iban desarrollando. Aquello hizo que la salud de Fred y George mejorase notablemente (al no tener que probar ellos mismos todos los productos), que la salud económica de Ron también mejorase considerablemente (regateando, les había sacado a Fred y a George dos galeones por artículo probado), que la salud de Dursley se resintiera perceptiblemente (los productos de Fred y George no eran precisamente saludables, al menos en esa etapa de la investigación), y que Harry aprendiera a reír a carcajadas otra vez.

Sin embargo, Ron había tenido que marcharse dos días antes a La Madriguera a petición de su hermana Ginny, que aseguraba que su madre se estaba volviendo loca y la estaba volviendo loca a ella también. Al parecer, la señora Weasley no llevaba nada bien tener que preparar una boda, y los últimos días antes del enlace de Bill, su hijo mayor, y Fleur, una bruja francesa de belleza increíble y acento catastrófico, estaban siendo una locura. De modo que Ron, después de asegurarle a Harry que cuando pasase la boda le daría igual lo que Ginny dijera y volvería con él, había partido de Privet Drive en el Autobús Noctámbulo, para alivio de Dudley.

Hermione, por su parte, había recibido una carta de sus padres la noche anterior y también había tenido que marcharse. Los padres de Hermione eran muggles, como los Dursley, y le habían pedido a su hija que fuese con ellos al entierro de su abuela. Hermione le prometió a Harry que se reuniría con él dos días después y se Desapareció en dirección a Londres.

De modo que Harry se había quedado solo en Privet Drive el último día antes de marcharse para siempre de aquella casa donde tan malos momentos había pasado. Al día siguiente, a las doce de la noche en realidad, cumpliría diecisiete años, la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, y desaparecería la única razón por la que había tenido que pasar su infancia con sus tíos: la protección mágica que cubría la casa y que protegía a Harry de su mayor enemigo, Lord Voldemort. La protección mágica que había puesto sobre aquella casa Albus Dumbledore.

Al pensar en el antiguo director del colegio Harry todavía sentía un retortijón de dolor en el estómago. Dumbledore, el mago más grande y poderoso que había conocido, más grande incluso que Voldemort, había muerto hacía poco más de un mes. Había muerto delante de Harry.

Harry se había preguntado en un primer momento si el hechizo de protección que Dumbledore había puesto, con la renuente colaboración de tía Petunia, sobre Privet Drive desaparecería al morir él, del mismo modo que había desaparecido la maldición inmovilizadora que le había impedido ayudarle, o morir con él. Sin embargo, durante aquel mes nada le había hecho pensar que ya no estuviera a salvo en aquella casa. Y suponía que, en caso de estar desprotegido, Voldemort no habría desaprovechado la oportunidad de matarlo...

A partir de las doce, sin embargo, Harry tendría que andar con cuidado. Por eso no pensaba esperar más tiempo para marcharse de allí; no sólo porque no soportaba vivir con los Dursley, sino también porque suponía que, en caso de que Voldemort le atacase, allí no tendría ninguna posibilidad de salir con vida. Y, pese a lo odiosos que fueran sus únicos parientes, no deseaba que Voldemort les matase a ellos también para llegar hasta Harry. Ya había muerto demasiada gente por interponerse entre Harry y Voldemort, o incluso por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, como para que Harry desease que hubiera más muertes por su culpa.

Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, Harry se había jurado a sí mismo que nunca volvería a permitir que otra persona librase sus batallas. Él era quien tenía que matar a Voldemort, y ya no había nadie entre Voldemort y él; nadie volvería a proteger a Harry, nadie moriría por impedir que Voldemort acabase con él. El siguiente en morir a causa de esta lucha personal entre Voldemort y él sería uno de los dos.

A menos, por supuesto, que por el camino se encontrase con Severus Snape... el que había sido su profesor de Pociones durante cinco años y de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el último curso... el que había sido compañero de colegio de James, su padre, y Sirius, su padrino... el que había propiciado la muerte de James y Lily Potter al contarle a Lord Voldemort la profecía que señalaba a Harry como el único capaz de matar a Voldemort... el miembro de la Orden del Fénix, antiguo mortífago, en quien Dumbledore había confiado hasta su último minuto de vida. El que había levantado la varita y había asesinado a Dumbledore a sangre fría.

Ni siquiera en sus sueños había conseguido que aquella escena saliera de su mente. El horror, la impresión, la furia y el odio más amargo todavía inundaban el estómago de Harry cuando se recordaba a sí mismo, inmóvil, invisible, incapaz de hacer nada más que observar cómo el rostro de Snape se contorsionaba de odio y desprecio al mirar a Dumbledore, caído en el suelo, débil, desarmado, indefenso...

_Severus..._

Otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cayó al suelo, del mismo modo que el cuerpo de Dumbledore había caído desde lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía cuando le golpeó la Maldición Asesina de Snape. Dumbledore había suplicado.

_Severus... por favor..._

Y Snape, en quien confiaba tanto como para enfrentarse a todo el resto del mundo mágico, le había matado.

Harry no pensaba ir en busca de Snape, porque sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era perseguir y matar a Voldemort. Pero cuando todo aquello acabase... o si se lo encontraba por el camino...

Un camino que, ahora lo sabía, no iba a seguir por donde todos esperaban. Su idea había sido terminar los estudios en Hogwarts (sólo le quedaba un curso) y después, si todo salía bien y conseguía las calificaciones necesarias (y también, por qué no decirlo, si el Ministro de Magia olvidaba que estaba muy enfadado con él por negarse a ayudarle), estudiar los tres años necesarios para convertirse en auror, en cazador de magos tenebrosos a cuenta del Ministerio de Magia. Y, de hecho, hacía días que le había llegado la carta en la que le informaban de que, pese a lo ocurrido hacía unas semanas, el camino que había elegido seguía abierto para él:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Como ya debe saber, debido a los eventos ocurridos en el Colegio durante las últimas semanas del pasado curso la Dirección del Centro se planteó en un primer momento clausurar la Escuela hasta que se pudiera garantizar plenamente la seguridad de los alumnos y del profesorado._

_Sin embargo, el Consejo Escolar de Hogwarts, a quien corresponde en última instancia tomar una decisión de ese calibre, ha decidido mantener abierto el Colegio, a pesar de la mancha en su historial que supusieron los eventos a los que anteriormente hacía referencia. El Ministerio de Magia se ha comprometido a incrementar la seguridad del Centro, y las normas de funcionamiento del mismo han sido revisadas y endurecidas para asegurar que todos los alumnos y profesores puedan contar con una seguridad superior, si eso es posible, a la que puedan tener en sus propios hogares._

_El Consejo y la Dirección comprenden que algunos de los alumnos puedan elegir no acudir al nuevo curso escolar en esta situación; en esos casos, garantizamos que dichos alumnos seguirán disponiendo de una plaza en Hogwarts, de la que podrán tomar posesión en siguientes cursos para retomar sus estudios._

_En caso de querer acudir a Hogwarts este año, le recordamos que el inicio del curso escolar está previsto para el próximo 1 de septiembre. El Expreso de Hogwarts saldrá de la estación de King´s Cross a las once en punto de la mañana, andén nueve y tres cuartos._

_Atentamente, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora_

No tenía intención de hacerlo. Ya tendría tiempo de estudiar cuando matase a Voldemort, o, en caso contrario, no importaría que no tuviera terminados los estudios, porque estaría muerto... Pero no iba a esconderse en Hogwarts. Ya se habían acabado esos tiempos en los que era un niño al que había que mantener con vida y a salvo encerrado en el castillo. Harry iba a terminar la tarea que Dumbledore le había encargado, y para ello no necesitaba estar en Hogwarts supervisado y vigilado por la profesora McGonagall, sino justo lo contrario. El trabajo al que se enfrentaba ya era de por sí suficientemente complicado como para tener que darle explicaciones a la directora del colegio.

Y, de cualquier forma, llamar "eventos" al asesinato del director a manos de uno de los profesores...

El medallón, la copa, la serpiente, algo de Ravenclaw o de Gryffindor... Harry seguía repitiendo y repitiendo aquellas palabras, como si en ellas residiera también el secreto de su escondite y sólo con decirlas, en algún momento, se le revelaría dónde tenía que buscar esos objetos.

Esa era la tarea que tenía que llevar a cabo antes de enfrentarse con Voldemort... porque en esos cuatro objetos, y en otros dos que ya habían sido destruidos (el anillo, el diario), residía hecha pedazos el alma de Voldemort. Por eso no se le podía matar: porque su alma no estaba entera dentro de su cuerpo. Y ese era el secreto que Dumbledore le había confesado antes de morir: el secreto de cómo matar a Voldemort.

Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, sin embargo. Tenía que encontrar esos cuatro objetos, el medallón, la copa, la serpiente, algo de Ravenclaw o de Gryffindor, y después sortear las protecciones mágicas que Voldemort hubiera puesto sobre ellos y destruirlos. Sabía que la serpiente estaba con Voldemort, de modo que ese objeto en particular tendría que dejarlo para el final, a menos que tuviera mucha suerte. Pero el resto...

Se sacó del bolsillo un medallón de oro, liso, pequeño, parecido a un relicario. Dumbledore había muerto a causa de los peligros que habían tenido que superar para conseguir aquel colgante. Si no hubiera bebido aquella poción horrible, en la cueva donde Voldemort había escondido su Horcrux, Draco Malfoy no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad de desarmarlo. Y todo había sido para nada: aquel medallón no tenía parte del alma de Voldemort en su interior, no tenía nada.

Nada, excepto el pequeño trocito de pergamino que demostraba que la muerte de Dumbledore había sido inútil:

_Al Señor Tenebroso:_

_Sé que estaré muerto mucho antes de que leas esto, pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quien descubrió tu secreto. He robado el Horcrux auténtico e intentaré destruirlo tan pronto como pueda._

_Me enfrento a la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando te encuentres con la horma de tu zapato serás mortal de nuevo._

_R.A.B._

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, Harry no había pensado mucho en aquello. Pero ahora que el dolor no se había mitigado pero sí podía pensar con más claridad, Harry sabía que aquel pergamino tenía mucha importancia. Porque debía encontrar el verdadero Horcrux, y no tenía más pista que esa notita que nunca llegaría a su destinatario, que Lord Voldemort nunca leería.

Y bueno... la nota estaba bastante clara, no había mucho que adivinar. Evidentemente, R.A.B. conocía a Lord Voldemort, sabía su secreto, sabía que tenía el alma dividida, y también debía saber lo de la profecía... Porque, si no, ¿por qué decía lo que decía en el último párrafo? Harry sabía, y por una vez Hermione estaba de acuerdo, que al hablar de "la horma de tu zapato" se estaba refiriendo a él.

Sabía lo de los Horcruxes, sabía lo de la profecía, conocía a Voldemort... ¿Quién sería R.A.B.? Tendría que adivinarlo para encontrar el medallón de Slytherin, y entonces sólo le quedaría descubrir el escondite de otros dos...

La tarea era enorme, inmensa, desmesurada, pero Harry no tenía más remedio que llevarla a cabo, no sólo porque la profecía le señalase a él como el único que podía hacerla, sino también porque no había nada que desease más que matar a Lord Voldemort.

Las farolas de la calle ya hacía rato que se habían encendido, y Harry dejó de pasearse por la habitación y consultó su reloj. En menos de una hora tendría diecisiete años, en menos de una hora sería mayor de edad, en menos de una hora se iría para siempre de aquella casa, en menos de una hora comenzaría la cacería que acabaría con su muerte o con la muerte de Voldemort.

Acarició el medallón y volvió a guardárselo en el bolsillo. Ron y Hermione le habían prometido iniciar con él aquel camino oscuro y tortuoso al que se enfrentaba, pero sabía que, al final, los últimos pasos los tendría que dar a solas. Pese a que sabía que Lord Voldemort, aún con sólo una séptima parte de su alma en el cuerpo, era mucho más poderoso que él, no estaba especialmente asustado ante la idea de enfrentarse cara a cara con su peor enemigo: para bien o para mal, todo aquello tenía que acabar. Porque, si bien Voldemort había elegido disgregar su propia alma, Harry no había tenido elección: todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que había comenzado aquella noche, en Cabeza de Puerco, cuando Sybill Trelawney profetizó su nacimiento frente a Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape lo escuchó, todo había sucedido al margen de la voluntad de Harry. Y sabía que hasta que no terminase el trabajo no podría tener una vida.

Esa era la única elección que había hecho al respecto... Acabar, acabar con todo, dejar de esconderse y enfrentarse a Voldemort. Porque Voldemort no iba a dejar de perseguirlo, no iba a dejar de intentar matarlo, no le iba a dejar vivir en paz. Aquella aventura ya le había costado las vidas de sus padres, de su padrino, del director de su colegio, incluso la vida de Cedric, que no había tenido nada que ver con él. Y también, en parte, le había costado su propia vida, porque no sólo no había tenido una infancia normal por culpa de Voldemort, sino que, una vez llegado a la edad adulta, tampoco se atrevía a tener una vida normal. Había tenido que dejar a Ginny, Ginny, en quien ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar, por miedo a que Voldemort leyera su mente... Y todo porque Voldemort intentaba llegar hasta él a través de los que más quería.

_Bien, en ese caso los Dursley no deben correr mucho peligro_, pensó, burlón, al oír un ronquido especialmente fuerte proveniente de la habitación de su primo, Dudley. Y, hablando de los Dursley... ya iba siendo hora de salir de allí.

Miró de nuevo su reloj. Las doce menos dos minutos. Iba a tener que contar los segundos... Sonrió, recordando la última vez que había contado los segundos que faltaban para su cumpleaños. En ese momento no esperaba que, al dar las doce, un gigante llamase a la puerta y cambiase su vida para siempre... Lo único que pensaba era que quizá podría despertar a Dudley para molestarlo. Y, bien pensado, no era tan mala idea... Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al imaginar la cara de su primo si le despertaba para despedirse de él.

Treinta segundos... ¿Y si les dejaba una nota, mandándoles al cuerno? Bah, pero eso sería un gasto innecesario de pluma y pergamino... Los Dursley ya sabían que Harry les mandaba al cuerno sin necesidad de perder el tiempo escribiéndoselo. Diez segundos... En cuanto dieran las doce iba a salir de allí disparado, y al cuerno con ellos.

Las doce.

Harry respiró profundamente, y se detuvo frente a su baúl. Sacó la varita. Sonrió de nuevo. Una pena que no hubiera podido hacer magia en esa casa hasta este momento... La vida podría haber sido muy interesante en Privet Drive con una varita en la mano.

- _Locomotor Baúl_.

El baúl se elevó en el aire, con la jaula de _Hedwig_ encima, y flotó, esperando las órdenes de Harry. Ni se molestó en echar una última mirada a su habitación: Harry cogió la Saeta de Fuego, que no le cabía en el baúl, y, con un movimiento de varita, ordenó al baúl que saliera por la puerta.

El rellano de la escalera, y toda la casa, en realidad, estaba a oscuras. Harry pensó: "_Lumos_", y su varita se encendió al instante. Volvió a sonreír. Ahora que podía utilizar la magia fuera de Hogwarts, la vida podría ser mucho más fácil... si no fuera porque tendría que utilizarla para cosas mucho más peligrosas y siniestras que transportar su equipaje o iluminar la escalera.

Bajó las escaleras detrás del baúl, cuidando de mantenerlo en posición horizontal para que la jaula de _Hedwig_ no resbalase. La lechuza era muy digna, y no le gustaba que la maltratasen. Si su jaula caía por las escaleras el escándalo que armaría sería capaz de despertar no sólo a los Dursley sino a todo Little Whinging.

Llegó al piso de abajo y recorrió el vestíbulo de puntillas, dirigiendo el baúl en dirección a la puerta bajo la luz tililante de la varita. No sabía exactamente a dónde iría, aunque la idea de dejarse caer por La Madriguera no le disgustaba en absoluto. Pero no se preocupó por eso en este momento. Iba a salir de allí, y el resto no importaba. Cuando estuviera en la calle ya pensaría...

- ¿Harry?

Su corazón dio un brinco que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la concentración y tirar el baúl y la jaula de la lechuza. Sorprendido, miró a su alrededor. La luz de la cocina se encendió: allí, recortada sobre la blancura inmaculada del alicatado de las paredes y de la enorme nevera, estaba tía Petunia.

- ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor?

Aturdido, Harry no se movió. Tía Petunia debería estar en la cama desde hacía horas... Nunca se quedaba levantada hasta tan tarde. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí, completamente vestida, a estas horas? Harry la observó, con la varita apuntando todavía hacia el baúl para que no dejase de levitar. Tía Petunia tenía el mismo aspecto que siempre, alta, rubia, delgada, con el cuello excesivamente largo y los pequeños ojillos relucientes, observadores, en busca de los detalles más nimios. Nada en su apariencia podía explicar que sus hábitos horarios hubieran cambiado tan de repente.

- Ven... Quiero hablar contigo, por favor - dijo tía Petunia.

_¿Por favor?_ Harry no recordaba ni un sólo momento, en los últimos dieciséis años (el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con los Dursley), en el que uno sólo de ellos le hubiera pedido algo "por favor". Más aturdido todavía, Harry entró en la cocina, con cuidado de que el baúl lo siguiera sin rozar las paredes ni el techo. A la luz de la lámpara fluorescente, Harry vio que tía Petunia tenía una expresión extraña, inquieta, casi avergonzada. Asombrado, se quedó allí, de pie, inmóvil, esperando...

Tía Petunia dirigió una mirada nerviosa en dirección al baúl, que flotaba en el aire tranquilamente. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry hizo un giro de muñeca y lo posó en el suelo.

- Gracias - dijo tía Petunia, lo cual dejó a Harry aún más atónito.

Se quedaron allí un buen rato, mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir ni una palabra. Harry se inquietó: ya habían pasado las doce, y allí ya no estaba seguro... No quería retrasarse, de modo que abrió la boca para preguntarle a tía Petunia qué quería. Pero ella se le adelantó.

- Te... te vas, ¿verdad?

Señaló el baúl y la jaula de _Hedwig_. Harry desvió la mirada hacia su equipaje, y después volvió a mirar a tía Petunia. Se encogió de hombros.

- Sabía que te irías ahora, que no esperarías a mañana - dijo tía Petunia, y esbozó una débil sonrisa -. Desde que... desde que ese hombre nos dijo que, cuando cumplieras diecisiete años...

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- No sabía que supieras cuándo es mi cumpleaños - dijo.

Tía Petunia se ruborizó, dio media vuelta y se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa. Miró a Harry directamente a los ojos.

- Claro que sé cuándo es tu cumpleaños - dijo -. Eres mi sobrino.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

- No sabía que supieras que soy tu sobrino.

Levantó de nuevo la varita y apuntó hacia su baúl, pero tía Petunia le detuvo con un ademán.

- No... espera, por favor. No te vayas.

Harry se giró hacia ella, con la misma mirada dura que tenía un rato antes, mientras miraba por la ventana.

- No pretenderás que me quede aquí a vivir... - soltó una carcajada amarga, sin pizca de humor -. Ni de broma. Ya he tenido bastante.

- No... - tía Petunia parecía más avergonzada que nunca, y en sus ojos brillaba algo que Harry tomó por un sentimiento de inseguridad -. No, yo sólo...

- Mira - la interrumpió Harry -, aquí ya no estoy seguro. Lord Voldemort puede aparecer en cualquier momento para matarme, y no creo que quieras tener mi cadáver en tu cocina después de...

- ¿Lord...? -. Tía Petunia se había quedado completamente blanca.

- Sí, ya sabes - dijo Harry -. Ese que mató a mis padres. También quiere matarme a mí. Bueno, de hecho en realidad sólo quería matarme a mí, pero... - hizo un ademán indiferente -, no creo que te interese la historia.

- Harry... - tía Petunia lo miró, asustada, pálida, pero directamente a los ojos -. Harry, sé que no... que no has sido muy feliz aquí, con nosotros...

- Menuda novedad - se mofó Harry, impaciente por marcharse lo antes posible.

- Pero... escucha - continuó tía Petunia -. ¿No podrías... no podrías olvidarte de esa gente, de ese colegio, y quedarte? Quiero decir... - vaciló -. Si... si te quitas de en medio, a lo mejor Lord... Lord Voldemort... se olvida de ti, y no te mata... Podrías esconderte aquí un tiempo...

Harry la estudió un momento, y después, siguiendo un impulso, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en otra silla.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de Lord Voldemort? - preguntó.

Tía Petunia evitó su mirada.

- Yo... Bueno - dijo, insegura -, sé que es un m.. mago, y que no es bueno...

- Vaya eufemismo - dijo Harry, sonriendo socarronamente. Decir que Lord Voldemort no era bueno era casi una broma.

- Mató a tus padres - continuó tía Petunia -, y ha matado a mucha gente, ¿no? Y... bueno, y según la... la carta de aquel hombre - el estómago de Harry se contrajo de dolor -, es posible que también quiera matarte a ti... Por eso tuvimos que quedarnos contigo.

- No es que sea posible que quiera matarme a mí - dijo Harry -. Es que tiene que matarme.

Tía Petunia se quedó tan blanca que, a su lado, la nevera casi parecía de color crema.

- ¿Tiene que...?

- Escucha - dijo Harry. Le parecía increíble ir a decir lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero en ese momento le parecía lo más apropiado -. Lord Voldemort mató a mis padres, pero en realidad lo que quería era matarme a mí. Y sigue queriendo matarme porque soy lo único, lo único - repitió -, que se interpone entre él y el poder absoluto. Te aseguro que no va a olvidarse de mí, aunque me esconda.

- ¿Lo único...?

- Sí - asintió Harry -. Yo soy el único que puede matarle. Y por eso quiere matarme a mí antes de que lo consiga.

Tía Petunia abrió mucho los ojos, asustada. En aquel momento se parecía de forma asombrosa a Luna Lovegood.

- Pero, entonces... entonces... - tragó saliva.

- Sí - dijo Harry -. Voldemort no descansará hasta que acabe conmigo. Y yo no descansaré hasta que lo haya matado.

Tía Petunia guardó silencio. Harry podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro funcionando a toda velocidad, tratando de descubrir una forma de retirar la invitación a que se quedara a vivir allí. Sonrió.

- Tía - dijo -. No me voy para esconderme de él... me voy para buscar la forma de matarlo.

Tía Petunia se quedó en silencio unos minutos. Después suspiró, y esbozó una sonrisa débil y triste.

- Tu madre habría hecho lo mismo - dijo. Harry abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado; tía Petunia jamás hablaba de la madre de Harry -. Sí... A ella también le gustaba enfrentarse de cara a los problemas. En... en el colegio, antes de que recibiera la carta de... la carta de tu colegio, siempre era así... No permitía que nadie hiciera algo injusto, o... - se encogió de hombros -. Siempre me defendía. Y yo...

Y, para asombro de Harry, una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de tía Petunia.

- Cuando ellos murieron, tu padre y ella... Yo... Bueno - hizo una mueca -, no sabía que su mundo estuviera en guerra, pero sí sabía que tenían problemas. Había... había oído hablar a Lily y a ese... a tu padre...

- James - dijo Harry, enojado -. Se llamaba James.

- Sí... - tía Petunia sonrió, triste -. James. Bueno, yo no sabía exactamente lo que ocurría, pero sé que tu... James le comentó a Lily algo... Acerca de ese Lord Voldemort. Por lo que oí, ellos dos eran de los que luchaban contra él... Y pensé que sería mejor alejarme de ellos todo lo posible, si es que estaban metidos en algo peligroso -. Se encogió de hombros -. Cuando tú apareciste en la puerta, yo... Bueno, no puedo decir que no me lo esperase, porque sabía que Lily estaba metida en algo peligroso, pero... La carta...

- ¿Qué decía la carta? - preguntó Harry. Hacía tiempo que sentía curiosidad por lo que Dumbledore les hubiera dicho a los Dursley la noche en que lo adoptaron.

- Bueno... Decía que Lily y su marido...

- James - insistió Harry.

- ...que Lily y James habían muerto a manos de Lord Voldemort, un m-mago tenebroso, y que tú habías conseguido derrotarlo - hizo otra mueca -, no se sabía cómo... Sin embargo, también decía que era posible que ese m-mago volviera, y que tú necesitabas protección... También explicaba no sé qué de la sangre de mi hermana...

- Un hechizo - dijo Harry -. Para que yo estuviera protegido aquí. Pero no fue con la sangre de mi madre...

- ...fue con la mía - terminó tía Petunia.

Harry se la quedó mirando, atonito. Tía Petunia sonrió.

- Oh, sí - dijo -. Aquello no se lo conté a Vernon... Cuando leímos la carta, decidimos quedarnos contigo, pero destruir esa carta para que tú no acabases siendo igual que mi hermana. A mí nunca me gustó la magia...

- No lo jures - masculló Harry.

- ...y la destruímos, claro, pero Vernon se fue a trabajar... Y entonces apareció aquel hombre.

- ¿Dumbledore? - preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

- Sí... ese que vino el verano pasado a recogerte. El que te protege tanto...

- Ya no - dijo Harry, y sintió que una mano le retorcía el intestino -. Está muerto.

- ¿Muerto? - susurró tía Petunia, pálida.

- Sí - contestó Harry -. Murió el mes pasado. Lo mató... lo mataron los mortífagos.

- Mortí...

- Los seguidores de Lord Voldemort - explicó Harry.

- Sí, lo sé - dijo tía Petunia, para asombro de Harry -. Vaya... Bueno, el caso es que vino y me explicó otra vez todo lo de la carta, y me preguntó si yo quería que tú te quedases aquí con nosotros. Yo... - esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada -, yo no quería, Harry, esa es la verdad... Pero ese hombre me dijo que si no te quedabas aquí era muy posible que murieses, y entonces... - se encogió de hombros -, bueno, le dije que sí. Yo no soportaba a mi hermana, pero no quería que muriese. Y tampoco quería que murieses tú, claro... Así que él me pidió que aceptase hacer el... el hechizo ese, porque dijo algo así como que con mi sangre...

- Sí, la sangre de mi madre - dijo Harry -. Ella había derramado su sangre por mí, y tú eras su única familia...

- Eso - asintió tía Petunia -. Dijo que había una forma de convertir mi sangre en... no sé, una especie de escudo, o algo... Y me pidió que se la diese.

Harry la miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Que tía Petunia le diese su sangre a Dumbledore? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido...

- Me hizo un corte - continuó tía Petunia en un susurro, aferrándose la muñeca derecha -, y luego me lo curó con la...

- Con la varita - la ayudó Harry.

- Sí... Y luego hizo algo muy raro, no sé, un hechizo o algo... Y hubo una luz... y después se marchó.

Harry no dijo nada. No era capaz de imaginarse a tía Petunia permitiendo que Dumbledore le hiciera un tajo en la muñeca para protegerlo a él. Y tampoco se imaginaba a Dumbledore, el mismo Dumbledore que había dicho que dar un tributo de sangre a una piedra era tosco, pidiéndole exactamente lo mismo a Petunia. Se sintió extraño. En todo aquello había algo que le molestaba, algo que su cerebro le decía que no estaba bien, que, cuando tuviese tiempo para recapacitar, no le gustaría demasiado.

- Yo... - siguió tía Petunia -, la verdad es que me dio miedo. No sé por qué lo hice, y decidí no contárselo a Vernon, por si se disgustaba porque yo hubiera aceptado participar en... en algo así...

- Sólo era un hechizo - dijo Harry, irritado -. Y se trataba de protegerme a mí, no creo que fuera para tanto...

Tía Petunia se encogió de hombros. - Pero ya no funciona, ¿verdad?... El... el hechizo...

- No - contestó Harry -. Lo cual me recuerda que sería mejor que me fuera de aquí lo antes posible.

Tía Petunia lo observó mientras se levantaba, con el rostro pálido y asustado.

- ¿A dónde vas a ir? - preguntó en un susurro.

- No lo sé - respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros -. A lo mejor me voy a casa de mi amigo Ron unos días, y después iré a casa de mis padres.

- ¿Vas a...? - tía Petunia tragó saliva -. Vas a perseguirle, ¿verdad?

Harry se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta, y dio media vuelta lentamente, para clavar los ojos en los de tía Petunia. Ella se encogió ante su mirada.

- Sí - dijo Harry con fiereza -. Voy a perseguirle. Y lo voy a matar.

Tía Petunia bajó la mirada.

- ¿Es por eso que has dicho de que eres el único...?

- No - la interrumpió Harry bruscamente -. Lo voy a matar porque quiero matarlo. Él mató a mis padres, mató a mi padrino, y ha matado a Dumbledore. Y yo, con profecía o sin ella, voy a matarlo.

- ¿Profecía...?

- Sí - dijo Harry, levantando la varita y agitándola en dirección a su baúl para que volviera a elevarse en el aire -. Hay una profecía que dice que soy el único que puede matarlo. Pero aunque no la hubiera, te juro que me lo voy a cargar.

Tía Petunia levantó la vista. Harry sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco de sorpresa al ver que tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

- Ten cuidado - susurró tía Petunia, mirándolo a los ojos -. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? No... no dejes que te mate a ti también.

Harry sostuvo su mirada unos instantes, y después, lentamente, asintió.

- Y... y, cuando lo mates, vuelve y cuéntamelo.

Harry sonrió. Dio media vuelta y condujo su baúl hasta la puerta principal, que se abrió sin un crujido a una orden mental suya. Salió a la calle y respiró el suave y cálido aire nocturno. Dejó caer el baúl en el jardín de entrada, y se adelantó unos pasos para comprobar que no hubiera muggles mirando.

No había muggles. Pero sí había un hombre lobo.


	2. Fidelio

- CAPÍTULO 2 -

_**Fidelio**_

Harry se quedó clavado en el suelo, mirando fijamente al hombre que lo esperaba en la calle, frente a la puerta del número cuatro.

- Buenas noches, Harry - dijo Remus Lupin, sonriendo.

- Buenas noches - respondió, estupefacto -. Profesor Lupin¿qué hace...?

- Oh, venga, Harry - dijo Lupin, todavía sonriendo -. Hace ya más de tres años que no soy profesor tuyo. ¿Cuándo piensas empezar a tutearme?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca se me había ocurrido - respondió.

- A Sirius le llamabas por su nombre - dijo Lupin, como si aquello fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

- Sí, bueno - dijo Harry -, él era mi padrino...

- Y yo era su mejor amigo - dijo Lupin -. No aspiro a ser tu padrino suplente, pero al menos podrías dejar de llamarme "profesor"...

- De acuerdo - dijo Harry, encogiéndose otra vez de hombros -. Remus - añadió -¿qué haces aquí?

- Oh, venga, Harry - se imitó a sí mismo Lupin, ensanchando su sonrisa -¿creías que no nos imaginábamos que te escaparías de casa de tus tíos en cuanto cumplieras los diecisiete? Por cierto, muchas felicidades - dijo, tendiéndole la mano para que Harry se la estrechase.

- Gracias - contestó Harry, aceptando la mano -. ¿Entonces¿Has venido a escoltarme a algún sitio, o algo?

- En realidad, sí - dijo Lupin -. Pero no pongas esa cara - añadió rápidamente -, no voy a obligarte a venir. Sólo es que me temo que necesitamos que vengas un momento a Grimmauld Place.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Necesitáis...¿Por qué? - preguntó. No le hacía ninguna gracia que la Orden del Fénix siguiera insistiendo en vigilar todos sus movimientos, y menos gracia aún le hacía volver a la casa de Sirius... Su casa, ya que hacía un año que la había heredado -. Pensaba ir a La Madriguera, si los señores Weasley me invitan a pasar unos días...

- Oh, no te lo aconsejo - dijo Lupin, haciendo una mueca -. Están todos bastante revolucionados con la boda... Ya sabes, arreglando la casa y organizando el banquete y todo eso. Hasta la semana que viene que se casan Bill y Fleur yo no me acercaría por allí.

- Oh - dijo Harry, un poco abatido. No sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer, pero lo que sí sabía era que no le apetecía en absoluto ir a Grimmauld Place nº 12. Aquella casa no le traía precisamente buenos recuerdos...

- Verás, Harry - continuó Lupin, y su sonrisa desapareció de pronto -. El año pasado, cuando... cuando murió Sirius, tú nos dejaste seguir utilizando su casa como sede. ¿Recuerdas...?

- Sí, claro - contestó Harry -. Y por mí podéis seguir usándola hasta...

- Es que hay un problema - le interrumpió Lupin.

- ¿Otro...? - Harry hizo una mueca -. ¿No será que Bellatrix Lestrange está empeñada en que es suya¿verdad?

- No, no - Lupin sonrió -. Eso quedó bastante claro hace un año. No, verás... Después de... después de... - Lupin parecía un poco incómodo, y también un poco triste -. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, la protección mágica de la casa ha desaparecido.

- No es la única - dijo Harry con amargura, lanzando una mirada en dirección a la puerta de la casa de sus tíos -. ¿Pero qué quieres decir con...?

- El problema - continuó Lupin -, es que, al no tener Guardián Secreto, la casa vuelve a ser accesible... Eso no tendría por qué importar, porque la casa misma tiene bastante protección y podemos defendernos, aparte de que ya de por sí está bastante escondida, pero...

- ¿Pero...?

- Pero hay que tener en cuenta que hay una persona que conoce la localización de la casa, que sabe que es la sede de la Orden, que conoce toda su protección y que ya no está obligado a guardar secreto porque el Guardián Secreto está muerto - dijo Lupin.

- Snape - escupió Harry, sintiendo que el odio le abrasaba el pecho -. Snape lo sabe... claro.

- Sí - asintió Lupin, también con bastante amargura en la voz -. Snape sabe todos los secretos de la Orden. No podemos seguir en esa casa sin Guardián Secreto.

- ¿Y por qué no cambiáis de sede? - preguntó Harry -. A mí no me importa que la utilicéis, pero si ya no es un lugar seguro...

- Oh, bueno - dijo Lupin -, no es un lugar seguro desde la muerte de Dumbledore, claro, por eso este último mes no la hemos utilizado para nada, pero es el mejor sitio que hemos encontrado hasta ahora... Aparte de que es tu casa, Harry, y no me parece justo que no puedas disponer de ella por culpa de Snape. Ya sé que no quieres la casa - añadió -, pero que no puedas usarla por su culpa...

Harry no respondió. Sentía que, si hablaba, iba a soltar más tacos de los que se debían decir delante de un profesor, aunque hiciera tres años que no le diese clase y acabara de pedirle que le llamase de tú.

- Creo - continuó Lupin bajando la voz -, que Snape ya te ha quitado demasiadas cosas, como para permitir que también te quite la casa, Harry...

- Sí - dijo Harry fríamente -. Snape ya me ha quitado demasiadas cosas. Me quitó a mis padres. Me quitó mi infancia. Me quitó a Sirius, y a Dumbledore. Y le quitó demasiados puntos injustamente a Gryffindor como para que yo lo olvide fácilmente.

Lupin sonrió.

- Entonces, sabrás lo que hay que hacer...

- Sí, supongo - dijo Harry -. Habrá que crear a otro Guardián Secreto para que oculte mi casa. ¿Y¿Para eso me has venido a buscar¿Tengo que darte permiso, o algo? Ya sabes que no me importa lo que...

- No, no - dijo Lupin -, no se trata de eso, Harry. Verás... Hemos pensado que, vistas las circunstancias, y como la casa es tuya y todo eso, lo más apropiado sería que fueses tú el Guardián Secreto.

Harry lo miró fijamente, aturdido.

- ¿Yo...? - preguntó -. Pero... pero si yo no...

- La casa es tuya - repitió Lupin con firmeza -. Y Dumbledore confiaba en ti.

- No siempre - dijo Harry.

- Sí - dijo Lupin con firmeza -. Decía que tú... que tú eras la mejor baza que teníamos a la hora de luchar contra Voldemort. Eso, creo, es confiar en alguien... - sonrió.

- Yo no me fiaría de alguien simplemente porque Dumbledore confiase en él - dijo Harry con voz venenosa -. Mira lo bien que le fue por confiar en Snape.

Lupin bajó la cabeza.

- Me temo que incluso Dumbledore cometía errores, como muy bien dijiste tú mismo hace algún tiempo - dijo en voz baja -. Sin embargo, el hecho de que cometiera un error con Severus no quiere decir que...

- Ya lo sé - dijo Harry -. Pero... ¿pero por qué no ponéis de Guardián Secreto a otro? No sé, tú mismo podrías... O la profesora McGonagall...

- La profesora McGonagall está de acuerdo en que lo mejor es que seas tú, Harry - dijo Lupin -. De hecho, cuando se lo propuse ella también dijo que era lo más apropiado. Te lo repito: es tu casa, y si hay alguien en quien se puede confiar es en ti. Minerva tiene muchos problemas con el colegio, como ya habrás imaginado, y yo... Bueno, yo también tengo lo mío.

- ¿Tú también tienes que dirigir un colegio en crisis? - preguntó Harry, sonriente.

- No - Lupin le devolvió la sonrisa -. Pero me he creado un par de enemigos bastante curiosos en los últimos tiempos... Greyback no me deja en paz ni a sol ni a sombra, como te podrás imaginar.

- Sí, me lo imagino - dijo Harry, recordando con un estremecimiento al hombre maloliente y salvaje que había participado en el ataque a Hogwarts, hacía poco más de un mes -. ¿Y Tonks?

- Tonks tampoco quiere esa responsabilidad - dijo Lupin -. Y lo cierto es que la comprendo, Harry. Ahora que ya eres... que ya eres...

- Mayor de edad - le ayudó Harry.

- Entre otras cosas - asintió Lupin -. Bueno, Harry, lo normal, lo lógico, es que seas tú el que protejas tu casa.

Harry lo consideró un momento, y después se encogió de hombros.

- Sí - dijo al fin -, supongo que sí. Bueno... ¿y cómo se hace eso?

- Vamos a Grimmauld Place - dijo Lupin -. Allí hablaremos con más calma... Me temo que este lugar ya no es seguro.

- Ya, bueno - dijo Harry -. Y ninguno.

No pudo evitar la amargura de su tono. Sin embargo, Lupin sonrió.

- ¿Sabes Aparecerte? - preguntó.

- Sí - respondió Harry -. Pero sigo sin tener carné.

- Ah, bueno - Lupin sonrió más ampliamente -. No creo que el Ministerio venga a ponerte una multa a estas horas...

- Yo me lo creo todo - dijo Harry -. Scrimgeour no me tiene mucho aprecio, me temo.

- Ya, pero tampoco quiere que se le echen encima todos los magos y brujas del país por detener a "El Elegido" por Aparecerse sin carné...

Harry sonrió.

- No, no quedaría muy bonito en el periódico, la verdad.

Lupin cogió la jaula de _Hedwig_ de encima del baúl de Harry y se la pasó. Él aferró el mango del baúl. Miró a derecha e izquierda para asegurarse de que no había muggles en la costa.

- Espero que no haya nadie mirando por la ventana. ¿Vamos allá?

- Probablemente mi tía - dijo Harry -, pero no importa, porque ella ya sabe que somos gente de mal vivir...

Lupin soltó una carcajada.

Harry se concentró. Recordaba, como si le hubiera pasado en otra vida, las lecciones de Twycross, el pequeño e insustancial mago del Ministerio... Odiaba la Aparición, aunque no se podía negar que era un método de transporte muy cómodo. Sintió la ya familiar sensación de estar constreñido en un tubo de goma muy estrecho, de que unas bandas metálicas le oprimían el pecho como una anaconda de mal humor... Aguantó estoicamente la sensación de asfixia, y, cuando ya pensaba que no iba a soportarlo más, de nuevo las bandas se abrieron, el tubo desapareció, y él se encontró de pie, con _Hedwig_ en la mano, en mitad de una pequeña y familiar plaza. Las fachadas de las casas, destartaladas, con las ventanas rotas, la pintura descascarillada y los montones de basura acumulados al lado de las puertas... Harry se estremeció, y se dirigió hacia uno de los laterales de la plazoleta, seguido de Lupin, que se había Aparecido justo detrás de él.

- ¿Ves? - susurró Lupin. Harry asintió. Entre las puertas de los números 11 y 13, donde la última vez que vino no había habido nada, podía ver una puerta negra, con la pintura descascarillada, a la que se accedía por dos escalones de piedra. El llamador de plata tenía forma de serpiente enroscada.

Lupin sacó la varita y golpeó la puerta. Hubo varios chasquidos metálicos y apagados, y el repiqueteo de una cadena. La puerta se abrió.

- Rápido - susurró Lupin -. Este lugar es casi menos seguro que la casa de tus tíos. Snape podría presentarse en cualquier momento...

- Me encantaría - masculló Harry entre dientes.

Harry entró a la oscuridad casi absoluta del recibidor, seguido de Lupin, que cerró la puerta principal tras de sí. El lugar ya no olía como lo recordaba, a humedad, a polvo, a abandono: parecía que los dos años que la Orden del Fénix había pasado allí habían conseguido cambiar un poco el ambiente deprimente y tétrico de la casa, pero para Harry seguía siendo la casa más triste y angustiosa de la Tierra: más, incluso, que Privet Drive.

Agitó la varita sin esperar a que Lupin terminase de cerrar la puerta, y encendió las antiguas lámparas de gas de las paredes. El recibidor estaba muy cambiado: habían desaparecido las telarañas, el papel hecho jirones de las paredes y la gastada alfombra, así como la mayor parte de los retratos ennegrecidos que antes colgaban de las paredes. Seguían allí, sin embargo, las lámparas y candelabros labrados en forma de serpiente y las cortinas, sucias y desteñidas, que ocultaban el retrato de la madre de Sirius.

Sin una palabra, Harry siguió a Lupin escaleras abajo y a través de una puerta hasta la cocina subterránea, una habitación cavernosa con fuertes muros de piedra y gran cantidad de pucheros y ollas colgados del techo. Allí, sentados a la mesa de madera, había tres personas a las que Harry conocía muy bien.

- ¿Qué hay, Harry? - saludó, como siempre, Tonks; era una bruja joven, que aquel día tenía el pelo de color verde chillón y llevaba una camiseta de color naranja y unos desteñidos vaqueros negros. Harry sonrió; Tonks ya no parecía deprimida ni se había vuelto a dejar el pelo de color marrón arratonado. Eso seguramente quería decir que Lupin no había vuelto a cambiar de idea respecto a ella... o más bien a él.

- Buenas noches, Harry - dijo la profesora McGonagall. Harry no pudo evitar notar que estaba más delgada, que tenía más arrugas en el rostro y que su expresión parecía, si eso era posible, más severa que de costumbre. Y, sin embargo, el hecho de que le llamase por su nombre y no por su apellido quería decir, seguramente, que quería dejar a un lado por el momento el hecho de ser su profesora, la jefa de su casa y su directora.

- Buenas noches, profesora - respondió, y dirigió una mirada hacia el profesor Flitwick, que sonreía sentado al lado de la directora de Hogwarts.

La profesora McGonagall dirigió una mirada interrogante a Lupin, que asintió brevemente.

- Está de acuerdo - dijo Lupin.

- Bien - respondió la profesora McGonagall, y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos -. Harry, escucha. Ya te habrá contado Remus que necesitamos que...

- Sí - la interrumpió Harry -. El año pasado le dije al profesor Dumbledore que la Orden podía seguir utilizando esta casa como sede, y lo sigo manteniendo, profesora.

- Gracias - dijo la profesora McGonagall -. Pero, Harry, después de la muerte de Albus...

- Lo sé - volvió a interrumpir Harry -. Ya le he dicho al profesor Lu... a Remus - se corrigió -, que no tengo ningún problema en que haya otro Guardián Secreto, y que, si ustedes quieren que sea yo, tampoco me importa... Aunque, la verdad, no tengo ni idea de en qué consiste ese encantamiento - se disculpó.

- Para eso está aquí Filius - dijo la profesora McGonagall, haciendo un gesto hacia el pequeñísimo profesor Flitwick -. Como profesor de Encantamientos, es un especialista en ese tipo de...

- No tanto, no tanto - dijo el profesor Flitwick con su vocecita chillona -. El Encantamiento Fidelio es complicadísimo, me temo... y se necesita mucho poder para poder realizarlo.

- Pues entonces estamos apañados - dijo Harry en voz baja. Sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall le oyó.

- No digas tonterías, Potter - dijo severamente -. Tienes poder suficiente para realizarlo, lo único que necesitas es saber cómo hacerlo.

Harry no respondió. Era bastante obvio que no sabía cómo hacer ese encantamiento. No entraba precisamente en el temario de estudios de Hogwarts... al menos no de los seis primeros cursos.

- ¿Y cuándo voy a aprender a hacerlo? - preguntó. No tenía muchas ganas de pasarse el verano encerrado en aquella casa, estudiando un encantamiento de los de tirarse de los pelos. Si ya había tenido problemas con el Encantamiento Convocador, no quería ni pensar en lo que podía tardar en aprender el Fidelio...

- Ahora - dijo firmemente la profesora McGonagall -. Sé que es muy tarde, y que estarás cansado, pero hasta que no ocultemos de nuevo la casa no es seguro que nadie se quede aquí, y tú menos que nadie.

Harry asintió. Si McGonagall y Flitwick, que le habían dado clase durante seis años (y se habían desesperado muchas veces cuando no pillaba los hechizos con la rapidez que ellos consideraban apropiada) pensaban que podía aprenderlo aquella noche, entonces no debía ser tan terrible. Y, quién sabe... a lo mejor ese hechizo le resultaba útil en algún momento.

- Bien - dijo Flitwick con voz aguda -. En ese caso será mejor que saques la varita...

Harry siguió las instrucciones del profesor Flitwick, aprendiendo la extraña fórmula mágica que le enseñaba. Era cierto, no había aprendido jamás un encantamiento tan complicado... Se sentía incapaz de realizar a la vez el florido movimiento de muñeca con el que se suponía que tenía que abarcar toda la casa, recitar las palabras mágicas, y concentrar toda su atención en guardar toda esa información dentro de su mente... Después de tres cuartos de hora, se dejó caer sobre una silla, abatido.

- No puedo - dijo.

- Claro que puedes - contestó la profesora McGonagall -. Es imposible que algo así te salga a la primera...

- Tampoco es tan importante - dijo Harry -. Si no puedo hacerlo yo, hágalo usted, la casa estará igual de segura...

- Harry - dijo Lupin, sentándose a su lado -. Te he visto aprender a hacer un patronus con trece años. Te aseguro que eres muy capaz de hacer este encantamiento, sólo necesitas un poco más de concentración...

- Sí - chilló Flitwick -. Y...

- ...practicar - terminó la frase Harry, con una sonrisa. Era lo que Flitwick les decía siempre a Ron y a él, en casi todas las clases de encantamientos. Suspiró. Iba a echar de menos Hogwarts...

Se levantó, con la varita en la mano.

- Bueno - dijo -. Si tengo que hacer esto, lo mejor es hacerlo lo antes posible.

Y siguió intentando lo que Flitwick le decía que hiciera, con el mismo resultado. Giro, gancho, círculo... _Promitto fidelitatis_... giro, vuelta... _Lorica fidele_...

- Lo importante - chillaba Flitwick - es que te concentres... No tanto el movimiento ni las palabras como saber lo que quieres conseguir... Tienes que estar decidido a ocultar la casa en tu mente...

- Sí, como la Aparición¿no? - respondió Harry, cansado -. Destino, Decisión, Deliberación...

- Pues sí, exactamente eso - intervino Lupin -. Conseguiste Aparecerte¿no?...

Harry lo miró fijamente un instante, y después asintió.

Cerró los ojos. Destino... acoger toda la casa en el interior de su mente. Decisión... ocultar la casa en su mente, entera, sólo allí, para que nadie más supiera dónde estaba... Deliberación... que la casa esté oculta mágicamente dentro de mi mente...

- _Promitto fidelitatis_ - dijo, en un tono que más que un conjuro era un juramento de fidelidad. Y bien, es lo que se suponía que debía ser... Levantó la varita e hizo un giro de muñeca que, en su mente, conectaba toda la casa y todo su contenido -. _Lorica fidele_ - dijo, y su varita volvió a girar, conectando lo que había conectado con su propia mente -. _Non sua sponte spondeo_ -. E hizo un último giro, rodeándose su propia cabeza con la varita.

En ese instante sintió que algo le golpeaba, y se tambaleó hacia atrás, hasta caer contra la pared. No podía abrir los ojos, no podía moverse. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras una oleada de poder, una onda expansiva similar a la de una bomba atómica, recorría todo su cuerpo. En su mente, justo detrás de sus párpados cerrados, comenzaron a girar imágenes sin sentido, tan rápidas que no podía asimilarlas. No era doloroso: pero comprendió que su cerebro no era capaz de albergar tanta información. Era demasiado, era imposible, era abrumador... Soltó un gemido, y cayó al suelo.

Un instante después la habitación dejó de dar vueltas, y Harry se quedó muy quieto, arrodillado, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, la cabeza colgando entre los brazos. Podía sentir la fría piedra del suelo en las palmas, pero nada más: no había ni un sonido. Abrió los ojos, y levantó la cabeza lentamente.

La cocina seguía exactamente igual que hacía... ¿un minuto¿media hora¿una noche, y sus cuatro ocupantes lo observaban con distintas expresiones de desconcierto y desorientación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? - preguntó Lupin.

- No... no lo sé - dudó Harry -. ¿No lo he conseguido?

Nadie contestó. Harry sacudió la cabeza, mareado.

- ¿Lo he conseguido? - repitió.

No recibió respuesta. Harry levantó la mirada, atónito.

La profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick, Tonks y Lupin lo observaban, indecisos, como si él tuviera que dar el siguiente paso. Pero él no sabía lo que tenía que hacer... ¿Había funcionado¿Le quedaba todavía una parte del encantamiento por hacer?

- ¿Qué... qué tengo que hacer ahora? - preguntó, vacilante.

Se limitaron a mirarle, sin decir nada. Harry los observó, asustado. Se suponía que tenía que ocultar una casa en su mente, no dejar a toda una habitación amnésica o muda... ¿Qué barbaridad había hecho?

- ¿No... no os acordáis? - preguntó -. El Encantamiento Fidelio...

Pero la profesora McGonagall pareció entenderlo en sólo unos momentos.

- Potter - dijo con su habitual tono severo -¿dónde estamos?

- ¿Dónde es...?

De repente lo comprendió. No había dejado a la habitación amnésica ni muda. Había funcionado. Él era ahora el Guardián Secreto de la casa... Y sólo él sabía dónde estaban. Era normal que estuvieran desorientados...

- De modo que ahora sólo yo... - empezó, impresionado.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó Lupin, impaciente.

- Sí, claro... Estamos en la sede de la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Y eso está...? - insistió la profesora McGonagall.

- En Grimmauld Place nº 12, en Londres - contestó Harry.

Al instante, todos los ocupantes de la habitación se relajaron visiblemente. Tonks soltó una risita nerviosa, Lupin sonrió ampliamente, e incluso la profesora McGonagall se permitió el lujo de esbozar una sonrisa tensa. El profesor Flitwick parecía emocionado.

- ¡Muy bien, Potter, muy bien! - exclamó -. ¡Lo has hecho estupendamente!

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? - preguntó Lupin, preocupado -. Te he visto caerte y he pensado que...

- No... no ha sido nada - contestó Harry -. Sólo la impresión, supongo...

- No es fácil esconder algo tan grande en una sola mente - dijo la profesora McGonagall -. No es extraño que te hayas caído.

- ¡Pero lo has hecho muy bien! - chilló Flitwick.

- Gracias - dijo Harry. Todavía estaba un poco desorientado, pero se alegraba de que todo aquello hubiera terminado. Igual que la Aparición, el Encantamiento Fidelio no le había gustado demasiado... aunque no era desagradable, como la Aparición; simplemente era abrumador.

- Bien - dijo Tonks, reprimiendo un bostezo -. Yo me voy a ir a dormir... Mañana me toca guardia en Elephant and Castle, y esas siempre son moviditas.

- ¿Mucha actividad mortífaga? - preguntó Harry.

- No - respondió Tonks -. Mucho bromista suelto, eso es lo que hay en esa zona. Pero Scrimgeour últimamente no me tiene mucho aprecio... Creo que le ha dicho a Gawain Robards que me destine a los sitios menos interesantes -. Sonrió -. Llamar "poco interesante" a Elephant and Castle es no conocer mucho a la gente que se mueve por allí... Supongo que me encontraré con Arthur, todos los días acaba pasando por allí por una cosa o por otra.

- Sí - asintió Lupin -. Es una zona conflictiva... Bueno, te acompaño - añadió, y se levantó de la mesa -. Harry, supongo que te quedarás a dormir aquí...

- Sí, claro - dijo Harry -. Ya no son horas de ir a ningún otro lado.

- Deberías irte a dormir - dijo Lupin -. Estarás cansado...

- Espera - intervino la profesora McGonagall -. Quiero hablar contigo antes de que te acuestes. Sé que es muy tarde - dijo al ver la expresión abatida de Harry -, pero no puedo asegurar que pueda venir otro día, y quiero hablar contigo antes de que empiece el curso.

Harry, que ya se había levantado, volvió a sentarse. El profesor Flitwick, por el contrario, saltó de su silla al suelo y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Buenas noches, Harry - dijo Tonks, bostezando -. Y a ti también, Minerva.

- Por cierto, Harry - dijo Lupin, poniéndose un raído jersey encima de la túnica parda -. En tu habitación hay unos documentos de Sirius, creo que, ya que estás aquí, sería mejor que los guardases en el banco, no vaya a ser que se pierdan.

- ¿Unos documentos de Sirius? - preguntó Harry, sorprendido -. ¿Qué son?

Lupin se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Ni idea - respondió -. Dumbledore me los dio para que los dejase en la casa, y, como eran tuyos, pensé que lo mejor era que estuvieran en tu cuarto hasta que tú decidieras dónde guardarlos.

- Buenas noches, Remus, Nymphadora, Filius - dijo McGonagall. Lupin y Tonks salieron por la puerta de la cocina. El profesor Flitwick se despidió con un ademán jubiloso y se Desapareció.

La profesora McGonagall soltó un suspiro.

- Sí, eso es otra de las cosas que tendremos que arreglar - dijo -. No me gusta que la gente vaya Apareciéndose y Desapareciéndose aquí... En fin.

Se giró y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos.


	3. Hasta que no le quede nadie fiel

- CAPÍTULO 3 -

_**Hasta que no le quede nadie fiel**_

Harrysostuvo firmemente la mirada de la profesora McGonagall. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, y no quería mostrar ningún síntoma de inseguridad que pudiera darle a la profesora McGonagall armas para luchar contra su determinación.

- Potter - dijo ella, y Harry comprendió que de nuevo había asumido la posición de profesora, jefa y directora -, supongo que habrás recibido la carta en la que informábamos a los alumnos que Hogwarts iba a permanecer abierto este curso, a pesar de...

- Sí - contestó Harry.

- Bien - dijo la profesora McGonagall, mirando a Harry por encima de sus gafas cuadradas -. No he recibido tu lechuza contestando si pensabas ocupar tu plaza o no...

- No - dijo simplemente Harry. La profesora McGonagall siguió mirándolo fijamente un buen rato. Finalmente, suspiró.

- Lo imaginaba - dijo, y su habitual mirada severa se suavizó un poco -. Potter - añadió -, sé que después de la muerte del profesor Dumbledore ninguno de nosotros nos sentiremos a gusto en Hogwarts...

- No se trata de eso - la interrumpió Harry -. No es que no quiera volver a Hogwarts porque crea que no voy a poder soportarlo o algo así, profesora - dijo secamente -. Simplemente no puedo volver.

La mirada de McGonagall se hizo más curiosa.

- ¿Por qué...?

- Ya se lo dije una vez - dijo Harry -. No puedo contárselo. Lo siento.

La profesora McGonagall frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó... la noche que murió el profesor Dumbledore? - preguntó en voz baja -. ¿A lo que hicísteis los dos antes de... antes de que...?

- Entre otras cosas - contestó Harry -. Pero sí, tiene que ver con eso.

- Creo - dijo la profesora McGonagall en tono severo - que ya es hora de que me cuentes todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche, Potter.

- ¡No me llame así! - exclamó Harry con fiereza. La profesora McGonagall abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida -. Deje de llamarme "Potter" - añadió en un susurro preñado de furia -. Así es como me llamaba... como me llamaba...

Se calló, incapaz en ese momento de pronunciar el nombre de Snape. La profesora McGonagall, sin embargo, pareció comprenderlo, y su voz se suavizó.

- Harry - dijo -, comprendo que aquella noche estuvieras un poco... impresionado, por lo que había ocurrido. Todos lo estábamos - se apresuró a añadir al ver que Harry entrecerraba los ojos -. Pero creo que deberías contarme lo que ocurrió... si Dumbledore se dejó una tarea a medias, soy yo la que debo hacerme ahora cargo de ella.

- No - respondió Harry para sorpresa de la profesora McGonagall -. No - repitió en voz baja -. Dumbledore no dejó nada a medias... Simplemente comenzó una tarea que debería haber emprendido yo -. Hizo caso omiso de la expresión de asombro de la profesora McGonagall y continuó: - Esa tarea la tengo que terminar yo, profesora. Y el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que no le contase a nadie en qué consistía de modo que mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Aguantó estoicamente la mirada penetrante de la profesora McGonagall, sin apartar los ojos. McGonagall lo escrutó unos minutos y después volvió a suspirar.

- Supongo - dijo -, que no puedes explicarme por qué tienes que ser tú, y no otro, el que debe terminar la tarea de Dumbledore...

- No - repitió Harry, y esbozó una sonrisa triste -. Aunque pensé que, a estas alturas, ya lo habría adivinado todo el mundo... De cualquier forma - se encogió de hombros -, ya le he dicho que la tarea no era de Dumbledore: él simplemente la empezó en mi lugar.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, durante el cual el único sonido que Harry podía captar era el crepitar del fuego en el hogar y el correteo distante de algún animalillo detrás del gastado rodapié que recorría la pared de extremo a extremo.

- Harry - dijo al fin la profesora McGonagall -. No voy a seguir insistiendo en que me lo cuentes, porque sé que crees que es importante para ti cumplir la promesa que le hiciste al profesor Dumbledore. Eso no significa que esté de acuerdo...

- No se trata sólo de cumplir la promesa que le hice al profesor Dumbledore - respondió Harry, negando con la cabeza -. Se trata de que tengo que hacerlo, y tengo que hacerlo yo, y nadie más va a hacer lo que es cosa mía. Dumbledore lo hizo porque yo no lo sabía; pero ahora terminar esa tarea depende de mí.

- Harry - dijo McGonagall mirándolo fijamente -, no sé de qué estás hablando, y por tanto no puedo decirte que estás en un error, pero...

- No lo estoy - la interrumpió Harry -. Fue Dumbledore el que me explicó que era yo el que tenía que hacerlo, y ahora que él ha muerto no me interesa la opinión de nadie más. Lo siento - se disculpó, temiendo haber sido demasiado brusco -, pero esa es la verdad.

- Ya - dijo la profesora McGonagall, apretando los labios -. De todo esto, deduzco que la noche que murió el profesor Dumbledore habíais ido a hacer algo relacionado con esa misteriosa tarea que dices que sólo tú puedes llevar a cabo...

Harry sonrió levemente.

- Sí - admitió, y su sonrisa se congeló al recordar todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche: el agreste acantilado... la cueva de Voldemort... los aterradores Inferi... y la poción, la poción que Dumbledore había bebido, que él, Harry, había tenido que obligar a Dumbledore a beber -. En parte - susurró amargamente -, el profesor Dumbledore murió a causa de esa... "tarea". Una tarea que era mía - añadió con rabia.

- Creía - dijo la profesora McGonagall, enarcando una ceja -, que tú mismo habías dicho que el prof... que Snape había asesinado a Albus...

- Sí - asintió Harry reprimiendo la furia que le había asaltado al oír de nuevo el nombre de su ex profesor -. Pero si no... si no hubiéramos ido antes a... a lo que fuimos - sonrió al ver la frustración de la profesora McGonagall -, Draco Malfoy no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad de desarmarlo, ni de retenerlo hasta que llegaron los demás mortífagos...

Los labios de la profesora McGonagall temblaron levemente.

- ¿Crees que es culpa tuya? - susurró al cabo de unos segundos -. ¿Crees que... que Dumbledore murió por tu culpa?

Harry guardó silencio. Lo cierto era que aquella pregunta había dado demasiado cerca del blanco... Lo que llevaba carcomiéndolo por dentro desde hacía más de un mes, desde hacía más de un año a decir verdad, era que las últimas muertes que había presenciado le tocaban demasiado cerca. Y no sólo porque los muertos hubieran sido personas muy cercanas a él (Sirius, Dumbledore), sino porque tenía la marcada sensación de que ambos habían muerto por protegerlo a él. Más aún, sus padres también habían muerto por pretegerlo a él. E incluso Cedric Diggory, su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts, había muerto por estar a su lado en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado.

La profesora McGonagall parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando, porque se enderezo las gafas y lo miró con tristeza.

- Harry - dijo en voz baja -. No sé qué estuvísteis haciendo el profesor Dumbledore y tú aquella noche, pero puedo asegurarte que, fuera lo que fuese, él lo hizo voluntariamente... Lo hizo porque quiso - insistió al ver la mueca de Harry -. Probablemente sabía a lo que se arriesgaba al hacerlo...

Harry no contestó. Recordaba perfectamente lo que Dumbledore había hecho, según la profesora McGonagall, voluntariamente... Tragó saliva, tratando de arrancarse el recuerdo de la mente.

_- No quiero... No me obligues..._

_Harry miró directamente el rostro pálido que conocía tan bien, la nariz partida y las gafas de media luna, y no supo qué hacer._

_- ...no me gusta... quiero parar... - lloriqueó Dumbledore._

_- No... no puede parar, profesor - dijo Harry -. Tiene que seguir bebiendo, ¿recuerda? Me ha dicho que tenía que seguir bebiendo. Tome... -. Odiándose a sí mismo, sintiendo repulsión por lo que estaba haciendo, Harry obligó a la copa a volver hasta la boca de Dumbledore y la volcó, para que Dumbledore se bebiese el resto de la poción que quedaba dentro._

_- No... - gimió, mientras Harry volvía a bajar la copa hacia la vasija y la rellenaba por él -. No quiero... no quiero... déjame irme..._

Harry agachó la cabeza y la enterró entre sus manos, tratando por todos los medios de no llorar. Una mano helada le apretaba el estómago.

_- Todo va bien, profesor - dijo Harry, con la mano temblando -. Todo va bien, estoy aquí..._

_- Haz que pare, haz que pare - lloriqueó Dumbledore._

_- Sí... sí, esto hará que pare - mintió Harry. Vació el contenido de la copa en la boca abierta de Dumbledore. Dumbledore gritó: el sonido hizo ecos a lo largo de toda la vasta cámara, atravesando el agua muerta y negra._

_- No, no, no, no, no puedo, no puedo, no me obligues, no quiero..._

_- ¡Todo va bien, profesor, todo va bien! - exclamó Harry a voz en grito, con las manos temblando tan violentamente que apenas pudo levantar la sexta copa llena de poción; la vasija estaba ya medio vacía -. No le sucede nada, está a salvo, esto no es real, le juro que no es real... tómese esto, venga, tómeselo..._

_Y, obedientemente, Dumbledore bebió, como si fuera un antídoto que Harry le ofrecía, pero después de vaciar la copa, cayó de rodillas, temblando incontroladamente._

_- Todo es culpa mía, todo es culpa mía - sollozó -. Por favor, haz que pare, sé que me equivoqué, oh, por favor, haz que pare y nunca, nunca volveré a..._

_- Esto hará que pare, profesor - dijo Harry, con voz quebrada, mientras vaciaba la séptima copa de poción en la boca de Dumbledore._

Una lágrima ardiente rodó por la mejilla de Harry. Sacudió la cabeza.

_Dumbledore se encogió como si unos torturadores invisibles lo rodeasen; al debatirse, su mano estuvo a punto de tirar la copa nuevamente llena de las temblorosas manos de Harry, mientras lloriqueaba: - No les hagáis daño, no les hagáis daño, por favor, por favor, es culpa mía, heridme a mí en vez de a ellos..._

_- Tome, beba esto, beba esto, se pondrá bien - dijo Harry desesperadamente, y una vez más Dumbledore le obedeció, abriendo la boca pese a que mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados y temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. Y cayó hacia delante, gritando de nuevo, golpeando el suelo con los puños, mientras Harry llenaba la novena copa._

_- Por favor, por favor, por favor, no... eso no, eso no, haré lo que sea..._

_- Sólo beba, profesor, sólo beba..._

_Dumbledore bebió como un niño muerto de sed, pero cuando terminó, chilló de nuevo como si le ardiesen las entrañas. - No más, por favor, no más..._

_Harry levantó una décima copa llena de poción y notó que el cristal arañaba el fondo de la vasija. - Ya nos queda poco, profesor. Bébase esto, beba..._

_Sujetó los hombros de Dumbledore, y una vez más, Dumbledore vació la copa; Harry se levantó de nuevo y rellenó la copa mientras Dumbledore comenzaba a gritar con más angustia que nunca. - ¡Quiero morir! ¡Quiero morir! ¡Haz que pare, haz que pare, quiero morir!_

_- Beba esto, profesor, beba..._

_Dumbledore bebió, y en cuanto terminó chilló: - ¡MÁTAME!_

_Avada Kedavra._

La voz de Snape.

- Harry - susurró la profesora McGonagall. Harry levantó la mirada desenfocada, tratando de ver a McGonagall entre la humedad que inundaba sus ojos. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de que la profesora McGonagall se había levantado de la silla y había rodeado la mesa hasta ponerse a su lado -. Harry...

En un gesto que Harry no recordaba haberle visto nunca a la profesora McGonagall, había posado una mano sobre el hombro, como si intentase consolarlo. La sorpresa apartó de su mente la horrible isla rodeada de Inferi sumergidos en agua negra.

- Harry - repitió la profesora McGonagall -, no sé qué...

- No me lo vuelva a preguntar - la interrumpió Harry, y se pasó bruscamente el dorso de la mano por el rostro.

- No... - la profesora McGonagall -. No - repitió con más firmeza -. Ya veo que no estás dispuesto a contármelo... En realidad, Harry - apartó la mano de su hombro y volvió a sentarse -, quería hablarte de otra cosa.

Harry no dijo nada. No hacía falta: sabía perfectamente de qué quería hablarle la profesora McGonagall. De hecho, ya lo había insinuado al principio.

- Respecto a lo de volver a Hogwarts...

- No - dijo Harry tajantemente -. No, profesora. No voy a volver.

La profesora McGonagall se puso tan tiesa que parecía que se le fuese a romper la columna.

- Potter - dijo, e hizo caso omiso del gesto de Harry -. No acabo de entender muy bien tus motivaciones, y supongo que no me las vas a contar - hizo un gesto elocuente -, porque deduzco que están relacionadas con esa tarea que te encomendó Dumbledore.

- No me la encomendó él...

- Como sea - le interrumpió la profesora McGonagall con severidad -. De cualquier forma, si no quieres contármelo tendré que esperar hasta que te dés cuenta de que es lo que tienes que hacer. Pero sí creo que deberías reconsiderar tu decisión de no volver a Hogwarts este curso.

Harry suspiró. Ya sabía que iban a llegar a aquello.

- Profesora - dijo -, si le he dicho que no puedo volver a Hogwarts es porque no puedo. Tengo que...

- Sí, ya - dijo severamente la profesora McGonagall -. Tienes que terminar la tarea que comenzó Dumbledore. Mira, Harry - lo miró por encima de las gafas -, como no sé en qué consiste no puedo decirte de qué forma puedes llevarla a cabo. Sin embargo, sí sé que la máxima prioridad de Albus siempre fue mantenerte a salvo, y en Hogwarts podemos...

- Mantenerme a salvo - repitió Harry con una sonrisa irónica -. Sí, eso es lo que hizo Dumbledore. Mantenerme a salvo. Y, sin embargo - elevó un poco el tono de voz al ver que la profesora McGonagall estaba a punto de interrumpirle -, él mismo fue el que me dijo que esta es mi tarea, y que soy yo el que tengo que hacerla. Y le aseguro, profesora - añadió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos -, que esta misión que tengo puede consistir en muchas cosas y muy variadas, pero no incluye precisamente "mantenerme a salvo".

La profesora McGonagall abrió mucho los ojos, asombrada.

- ¿Me estás diciendo - preguntó en voz baja - que todo eso que decía _El Profeta_... todo eso acerca de El Elegido... de que tú... tú...?

Harry bajó la mirada y no contestó. El asunto aquel de la profecía era algo que sólo sabían Hermione, Ron y él, ahora que Dumbledore había muerto. Y no tenía ni la menor intención de contárselo a la profesora McGonagall.

Ella permaneció en silencio unos instantes, evaluándolo con la mirada.

- Y tú crees - dijo McGonagall -, que venir a Hogwarts puede impedir que lleves a cabo esa misión, como tú la llamas...

Harry se encogió de hombros. - Desde luego, no me ayudaría en nada - respondió -. Y me haría perder el tiempo. Un tiempo que no quiero perder, y lo siento si soy demasiado franco.

No tenía la menor intención de esconderse de nuevo en Hogwarts mientras Voldemort y sus mortífagos seguían asesinando gente.

- Harry - la profesora McGonagall utilizó un tono poco habitual en ella, un tono que casi, casi, era amable -, si, como dices, tú eres el único que puede llevar a cabo esa tarea, sea la que sea, entonces mi prioridad, como fue la de Albus, es mantenerte a salvo para que puedas terminarla.

Harry chasqueó los labios.

- Mantenerme a salvo - repitió -. Pero es que yo no quiero que nadie me mantenga a salvo, profesora... - dijo con suavidad -. Ahora mismo lo que quiero no es mantenerme a salvo, lo que quiero es acabar con esto, y acabar con esto cuanto antes. Lo siento - dijo una vez más -, pero estudiar un curso más en Hogwarts no me acerca a ese objetivo, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Quién sabe... - se encogió de hombros -. Si consigo terminarla, y sigo con vida, quizá vaya a verla y le pida que me deje estudiar séptimo más adelante.

- Si sigues con vida... - susurró la profesora McGonagall.

Harry pensó que la profesora tragaba saliva, y se sorprendió aún más. Últimamente la inflexible McGonagall estaba dando demasiadas muestras de debilidad...

Pero un segundo después pensó que se lo había imaginado, porque la profesora retomó su expresión de severidad y volvió a enderezarse las gafas.

- Entonces estamos en un callejón sin salida - dijo ella frunciendo el ceño -. Tú no quieres volver a Hogwarts, y yo no puedo permitir que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger se vayan del colegio antes de terminar sus estudios sólo por seguirte a ti.

Harry se quedó en silencio. Ante aquello no tenía respuesta: sabía que la profesora McGonagall tenía razón, porque él mismo llevaba todo el verano pensando exactamente lo mismo.

- Intentaré convencerlos para que vuelvan - dijo en voz baja.

La profesora McGonagall siguió taladrándole con la mirada.

- No servirá de nada - respondió ella al fin -. Creo que en estos seis años he llegado a conoceros a los tres bastante bien, Harry - añadió con una media sonrisa -. Sé que a ellos sí les has contado en qué consiste esa tarea tuya. No te culpo - dijo antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca -. Si crees que es tan importante guardar el secreto, supongo que antes de decírselo se lo consultarías al profesor Dumbledore. Y también sé que, si ellos saben que es una misión, como tú has dicho, que consiste en muchas cosas menos en mantenerte a salvo, ellos querrán compartir el peligro contigo.

Harry sostuvo su mirada con firmeza. La profesora McGonagall había deducido bien lo que ocurría, pero Harry no tenía nada que responder.

- No voy a volver a Hogwarts - repitió -. Si puedo convencer a Ron y a Hermione para que vuelvan, lo haré. Pero yo no voy a volver. Al menos, por ahora.

- Ya -. La profesora McGonagall levantó la mirada hacia el techo y pareció considerar su respuesta unos minutos. Después, suspiró -. Te propongo un trato, Potter.

- ¿Un trato?... - preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

- Sí - respondió McGonagall, y volvió a fijar la mirada en los ojos de Harry -. Ahora soy la directora, de modo que puedo hacer tratos con los alumnos si quiero, aunque si se entera el Consejo Escolar probablemente me meteré en un lío - sonrió.

Harry sonrió también, pero la suya fue una sonrisa agridulce. Quizás la profesora McGonagall se pareciera más a Dumbledore de lo que él había creído... El anterior director no había tenido ningún reparo en hacer cosas a espaldas del Consejo y del mismísimo Ministerio cuando lo había creído conveniente.

- Lo que te propongo - continuó McGonagall - es que vuelvas a Hogwarts... no, espera, déjame terminar - dijo al ver que Harry abría la boca para interrumpirla -. Tú vuelves a Hogwarts con el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, y yo te doy permiso para salir de allí cada vez que consideres necesario para llevar a cabo esa "misión" tuya. Con el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, si así lo quieren - añadió -. También te prometo prestarte toda la ayuda que necesites en esa tarea, algo que puede resultarte útil si, como dices, el profesor Dumbledore murió a causa de ella. Sin hacer preguntas - dijo cuando vio que Harry volvía a abrir la boca -. Si era importante para Albus, entonces tendré que confiar en que se trata de algo ciertamente importante.

Harry la miró sin parpadear durante unos instantes.

- Profesora - dijo al fin -, ¿me está diciendo que si yo desaparezco de Hogwarts con Ron y Hermione usted no va a hacer ninguna pregunta acerca de...?

- Sólo te pido - le interrumpió McGonagall - que cuando vayas a salir me lo comuniques antes. No para seguiros ni para intentar descubrir lo que hacéis - se apresuró a añadir -, sino para saberlo, Harry, y estar prevenida por si... por si ocurre algo. Aunque los tres seáis mayores de edad, mientras estéis en Hogwarts sois responsabilidad mía -. Suspiró -. Dios sabe lo que diría Molly si supiera que voy a dejar que uno de sus hijos salga a escondidas del colegio para enfrentarse a vaya usted a saber qué... Aunque supongo que el señor Weasley lo haría igualmente, con o sin mi permiso.

Harry sonrió.

- Sí, supongo que sí - admitió.

- De todas formas, Harry - continuó la profesora McGonagall -, quiero que me prometas que procurarás que ni el señor Weasley ni la señorita Granger corran demasiado peligro. Y, ya puestos - añadió -, intenta no exponerte tú tampoco. Ah, y si... si por una casualidad algo sale mal - lo miró fijamente y con firmeza a los ojos -, espero que tengas el suficiente seso como para pedirnos ayuda. De cualquier modo, daré instrucciones a la señora Pomfrey para que no os haga demasiadas preguntas si... bueno, si alguno de vosotros vuelve herido al colegio, ya me entiendes.

Harry la observó, boquiabierto. Jamás habría imaginado que la profesora McGonagall, una de las personas más estrictas que había conocido jamás, estuviera dispuesta a darle permiso e incluso ayudarle a quebrantar las normas del colegio. Y precisamente ahora que se había convertido en la directora...

- Profesora - dijo -, la verdad es que no entiendo...

- No entiendes por qué hago todo esto sólo para que vuelvas a Hogwarts. ¿no es eso? - preguntó McGonagall. Harry asintió -. Bien, verás: pese a que no estoy de acuerdo, tengo que respetar tu decisión de no contarme lo que Dumbledore y tú os traíais entre manos la noche que él murió. También tengo que conformarme con lo que me has contado, eso de que tú eres quien tiene que continuar ahora con esa tarea -. La profesora McGonagall hizo una mueca, como si acabase de tragar una cucharada de un jarabe muy amargo -. Sin embargo, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para darme cuenta de que se trata de algo muy importante y muy peligroso. De modo que, como no quieres decirme en qué consiste para que pueda ayudarte - lo dijo con un tono de recriminación que hizo que Harry desease por un momento meterse debajo de la mesa -, tendré que ayudarte sin saber a qué te estoy ayudando. Y para eso es imprescindible que vengas a Hogwarts. Además - continuó, haciendo caso omiso del sonido de protesta de Harry -, para realizar esa tarea tienes que estar vivo, digas lo que digas.

- Profesora... - comenzó Harry, pero ella lo acalló con un gesto terminante.

- Harry - dijo frunciendo el ceño -, ya me has dicho que no quieres que nadie te mantenga a salvo ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, todos sabemos, tú mejor que nadie, que ahí fuera - hizo un gesto en dirección a la escalera - hay bastante gente que está esperando encontrate solo y desprotegido para acabar contigo. No sólo Quien-Tú-Sabes: también Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange y todos los mortífagos, que son bastantes y bastante poderosos. No te estoy pidiendo que no hagas lo que dices que tienes que hacer: te estoy pidiendo que, en lugar de vivir sabe Dios dónde - hizo un gesto evasivo -, porque los dos sabemos que no vas a vivir en Privet Drive, y no te culpo, y que tampoco vas a quedarte aquí aunque sea tu casa... En lugar de vivir en cualquier lugar, te pido que te vengas a vivir a Hogwarts.

Harry no respondió. La idea le atraía, pero ya había tomado la decisión de no volver, de no esconderse, de no descansar hasta haber destruido por completo a Voldemort... Claro que, si vivía en cualquier otra parte, se expondría a sí mismo, y también expondría a Ron y a Hermione... Y si a ellos les hacían daño por su culpa, por no haber querido volver a Hogwarts, entonces no podría perdonárselo nunca.

- Allí - insistió McGonagall -, aparte de completar tu educación mágica, algo que no te va a venir mal sea cual sea tu misión, estarás protegido mientras no estés haciendo esa... tarea. Por lo menos, podrás dormir tranquilo - añadió.

Harry permaneció en silencio durante lo que le parecieron horas. Por un lado, ir a Hogwarts implicaba perder una libertad y tener que seguir unas normas que podrían dificultarle la búsqueda de los horcruxes. Por otro, si McGonagall le aseguraba que podría salir de allí para buscarlos cuando considerase necesario... Si le ofrecía su ayuda sin hacer preguntas, algo que llegado el caso podía resultarle muy útil... Y si además le ofrecía protección para el día a día, y, lo que era más importante, protección para Ron y Hermione...

Y, aún así, volver a Hogwarts sin Dumbledore...

- Sin embargo, sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel - musitó, ausente, y sonrió.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall, sorprendida.

Harry hizo un gesto evasivo con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. De repente, había comprendido una cosa: por dramática y triste que fuera su muerte, la vida de Dumbledore no merecía tantas lágrimas. Venganza, quizás sí: pero, siendo Dumbledore como había sido, ¿no sería más digno recordarlo como quién fue, e intentar seguir adelante con lo que Dumbledore había iniciado en vida?

Dumbledore había dedicado su vida a luchar contra las Artes Oscuras... Lo había demostrado no sólo en su enfrentamiento con Voldemort, que había durado casi sesenta años, sino también antes, cuando derrotó al mago tenebroso Grindelwald... Harry recordaba haberlo leído en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. Volvió a sonreír.

Si Dumbledore estuviera vivo, no habría dudado en volver a Hogwarts ese último año. Y ahora, McGonagall le ofrecía toda la libertad que necesitaba para continuar la tarea de acabar con Voldemort, e incluso su ayuda, sin necesidad de desvelar el secreto que Dumbledore había querido que guardase.

Bueno... Quizás debería reconsiderar su decisión, aunque sólo fuese porque Ron y Hermione estuvieran a salvo (y a Hermione no le diera un ataque por perderse los ÉXTASIS), y si más adelante decidía que era mejor marcharse... bueno, siempre estaba a tiempo de hacerlo.

De modo que miró a la profesora McGonagall directamente a los ojos, y asintió.

- Comprendes - dijo la profesora McGonagall con severidad -, que lo que estoy haciendo es darte a ti la misma confianza que tenía en Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

- Sí, profesora - dijo Harry en voz baja.

- Bien - contestó ésta -. Espero no tener que arrepentirme, Potter.

Harry no contestó. La profesora McGonagall se levantó de la silla e hizo un gesto de saludo tan seco como era habitual en ella.

- Por cierto, Harry... - dijo, antes de marcharse -. Si tenías previsto reunirte aquí con la señorita Granger antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur, será mejor que le digas directamente dónde estás... o no será capaz de encontrarte.

Y se desapareció.

Aquella noche Harry cayó dormido encima de su cama sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, y no despertó hasta bien entrada la mañana siguiente, cuando un chillido ensordecedor, agudo, capaz de romper los tímpanos de todo aquel que se encontrase en un radio de doscientos metros a la redonda, le hizo sentarse en la cama, desorientado, sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba y cómo había llegado allí.

- ¡REPUGNANTE SANGRE SUCIA, CÓMO TE ATREVES A VOLVER AQUÍ, A MANCHAR MI PROPIA CASA! ¡MALDITA BASURA, FUERA DE LA CASA DE MIS ANCESTROS!

- ¡CÁLLATE, MALDITA BRUJA! ¡QUE TE TENGO YA ABORRECÍAAAA!

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Hermione! - exclamó, y se levantó de la cama de un salto, corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y salió al pasillo. Cuando llegó al rellano de la tétrica escalera, se asomó para ver el recibidor en penumbra.

Una figura alta, de la que el rasgo más destacado era una densa mata de pelo castaño, luchaba por cerrar unas pesadas y ajadas cortinas de terciopelo, de donde provenían los desgarradores gritos. Finalmente logró volver a poner la cortina en su sitio, cubriendo el retrato de la madre de Sirius y devolviendo el silencio a la casa. Harry observó cómo se apartaba el pelo de la cara, haciendo un gesto de fastidio, y se enderezaba la camiseta que el forcejeo con la cortina le había torcido hasta límites prácticamente indecentes. Después, levantó la mirada hacia donde él permanecía, sonriente, apoyado sobre la barandilla.

- Hola, Harry.

- Hola, Hermione - dijo él, y bajó la escalera hasta el vestíbulo para darle un abrazo. _Hedwig_, su propia lechuza, salió volando del hombro de Hermione con un chillido ultrajado y subió apresuradamente a la habitación de Harry en un planeo ofendido. Harry la observó volar y después de volvió hacia Hermione -. Veo que _Hedwig_ te ha encontrado sin ningún problema...

- Sí - contestó Hermione, arrastrando su baúl por el vestíbulo lo más silenciosamente que podía para no volver a despertar a la señora Black -. Me ha despertado a las cinco de la mañana soltando chillidos desde la cocina. Supongo que querría que le diese algo de desayunar, pero a mi madre casi le da un ataque -. Volvió a apartarse el pelo de los ojos con un gesto de impaciencia -. Cuando he leído la carta me he imaginado que habrías... Bueno, en realidad no podía creerlo - dijo en tono de disculpa -, de modo que he venido lo más rápido que he podido...

Harry la miró, alarmado.

- ¿No habrás dejado la carta...?

- La he quemado, por supuesto - respondió Hermione en tono de reproche mientras subían la escalera -. No sabía si era lo que creía que era, pero no me parecía seguro dejarla por ahí circulando, ni siquiera en casa de mis padres. Bueno - se volvió hacia Harry al llegar a la puerta del que había sido su dormitorio y el de Ginny cuando habían estado en aquella casa y dejó el baúl apoyado en el quicio de la puerta -, entonces, ¿lo has hecho?

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

- El Encantamiento Fidelio, por supuesto - dijo Hermione, mirándolo con ansiedad.

- Oh... Sí - se limitó a decir Harry.

Hermione soltó un chillido ahogado y lo obligó a entrar en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Después lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó -. No podía creerlo, aunque cuando he leído la carta en la que me decías que la sede estaba aquí no se me ha ocurrido ninguna otra explicación... ¡Pero ya oíste que el profesor Flitwick dijo que era un encantamiento tremendamente complicado! ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Tendrías que haberlo practicado durante meses para haberlo conseguido... He leído algo acerca de ese encantamiento y no sólo requiere poder y concentración, sino también...

- Bueno... en realidad sí que me costó un poco - reconoció Harry con una sonrisa -. Pero fue el propio Flitwick el que me enseñó...

- ¿Cuándo? - preguntó Hermione con el mismo tono ansioso -. Durante el curso no pudo ser, ¿no?... Ron y yo nos habríamos enterado... Y este verano hemos estado casi todo el tiempo contigo...

- En realidad - dijo Harry -, ha sido esta noche.

Hermione abrió aún más los ojos. - ¿Esta noche? - susurró -. Pero... ¿en una sola noche? Pero... pero... Pero Flitwick dijo... Dijo que era... Ni siquiera él... ¿Y cómo es? - preguntó apresuradamente.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Le habría extrañado mucho que Hermione no quisiera saber, antes que nada, cómo se hacía un encantamiento que no conocía.

- Es difícil - asintió -. Pero no creo que tú tuvieras tanto problema como yo en hacerlo... A mí me ha costado horas, y he estado a punto de dejarlo unas cuantas...

- ¿Horas? - exclamó Hermione -. ¡Pero si es magia avanzadísima! Tendrías que haber tardado...

- Hermione - la interrumpió Harry -. Sólo nos queda un curso, ¿sabes? Se supone que la magia avanzadísima ya no es "avanzadísima" para nosotros...

- Pero esto supera con mucho el nivel normal de embrujo - dijo Hermione -. No está en el nivel del ÉXTASIS, eso seguro...

- No - dijo Harry -. Y el Patronus tampoco, y los dos sabemos hacerlo desde hace años.

Hermione cerró la boca de golpe, como si hubiera estado a punto de contestar y lo hubiese pensado mejor. Después, volvió a hablar.

- Bueno - dijo en un tono un poco más sosegado -. ¿Y cómo es?

Harry se lo explicó lo mejor que pudo: la fórmula, el movimiento de varita, la concentración, y la extraña sensación de haberse embutido dentro del cerebro mucha más información de la que era capaz de abarcar.

- De modo - dijo Hermione, pensativa, cuando Harry hubo terminado de explicárselo - que al final lo conseguiste pensando en la Aparición...

- Sí - contestó Harry -. Es curioso... se supone que son dos encantamientos que no tienen nada que ver.

- Bueno - dijo Hermione, sonriendo ampliamente -. Por lo menos Flitwick y McGonagall no tuvieron que amenazarte con un dragón para que lo aprendieras rápidamente...

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Vale - continuó Hermione, haciendo giros ausentes con la varita, como si su subconscientes estuviera deseando comenzar a practicar el Encantamiento Fidelio -. Bueno... supongo que por eso estás aquí, y no en La Madriguera, que es donde tenía previsto ir a buscarte hoy... ¡Por cierto! - exclamó, y Harry se sobresaltó. Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano -. ¡Me había olvidado! ¡Muchas felicidades!

Y plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de un Harry muy aturdido.

- ¿Felicidades...?

Hermione hizo una mueca.

- Hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? - dijo -. Diecisiete... Mayor de edad, y todo eso...

- Ah... Sí, claro - respondió Harry. Él también lo había olvidado, con todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior -. Gracias...

- Tengo una cosa para ti... espera - dijo Hermione, abriendo con dificultad las correas que cerraban su baúl y levantando la tapa. Después de rebuscar un momento en su interior sacó un paquete grande envuelto con un papel azul arrugado. Harry lo cogió, un poco incómodo.

- Gracias... -. Abrió el paquete rasgando el papel, y extrajo un libro bastante grueso, con aspecto antiguo y tapas de cuero tan gastadas que la piel se había endurecido y parecía cubierta por una capa de cera y mugre. En la portada podían leerse unas letras góticas impresas en huecograbado, que en algún momento debían haber estado cubiertas por una pátina dorada, pero de las que sólo quedaba el hueco en el cuero: _Grandes Maleficios de la Época Actual_, y el nombre del autor, Urquhart Rackharrow.

- Ese nombre me suena... - dijo Harry, volviendo el libro entre sus manos.

- Vimos su retrato en San Mungo, ¿recuerdas? - respondió Hermione -. Cuando fuimos a visitar al padre de Ron. Fue el inventor de la Maldición Expulsaentrañas. No el padre de Ron, claro: Urquhart Rackharrow.

Harry levantó la mirada, sorprendido. - Hermione, ¿me has regalado...?

- Sí - contestó ella, clavando la mirada en él, desafiante -. Creí que no estaría de más que conocieras algunos de los trucos más sucios que los mortífagos pueden utilizar. Estoy segura de que este libro es uno de los libros de cabecera de los amantes de las Artes oscuras... o que ha servido de inspiración para muchos magos tenebrosos.

Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- Creía que me habías dicho que no estaba bien luchar contra ellos con sus propias armas... ¿No fuiste tú la que se horrorizó cuando utilicé magia tenebrosa contra Malfoy? ¿No te has pasado todo un año diciéndome que dejase de utilizar el libro del Príncipe Mestizo?

- Y tenía razón - dijo ella sin inmutarse -. Además, no es lo mismo. Yo no te estoy diciendo que te aprendas estos hechizos, sólo quiero que les eches un vistazo para saber contra qué vas a tener que luchar cuando te enfrentes a Voldemort.

- Supongo que Voldemort, igual que Snape, habrá inventando sus propios hechizos tenebrosos, sin necesidad de recurrir a los inventos de un mago medieval con problemas de adaptación. De cualquier forma, muchas gracias - añadió, al ver que el ceño de Hermione se acentuaba aún más -. Seguro que me resultará muy útil.

- De nada - dijo ella, y arrastró su baúl hasta dejarlo junto a una de las dos camas que ocupaban casi todo el espacio disponible en la habitación. Se sentó sobre la colcha color tierra, y levantó la mirada hacia él -. Bueno - dijo -, ¿cuándo me lo vas a decir?

Harry se quedó desconcertado.

- ¿Decirte el qué? - preguntó.

- Que vamos a volver a Hogwarts.

Harry abrió tanto la boca que estuvo a punto de desencajársele la mandíbula. La miró fijamente, anonadado. Después, sacudió la cabeza.

- En serio, Hermione - dijo, esbozando una media sonrisa -. Deberías haberte especializado en Adivinación.

- No se trata de Adivinación, se trata de Lógica - dijo ella, sonriendo a su vez -. Me imagino que McGonagall tendría unas palabritas contigo ayer, aprovechando que te tenía aquí para convertirte en el Guardián Secreto de la casa, y de la Orden.

- Sí - asintió Harry -. Pero, ¿cómo has adivinado lo que le había contestado?

- Porque ni siquiera tú serías capaz de rechazar una oferta de protección como la que McGonagall te habrá hecho - dijo ella simplemente. Harry soltó una carcajada.

- De verdad que a veces me das miedo, Hermione - dijo. Después se encogió de hombros -. Bueno, pues sí. He aceptado.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada perspicaz.

- ¿Por ti? - preguntó -. ¿O por protegernos a nosotros?

- En parte, por las dos cosas - admitió él -. Ya tenía pensado intentar convenceros de que volviérais a Hogwarts este curso... Pero McGonagall me ha hecho "una oferta que no podía rechazar".

Hermione soltó una risita.

- Dicho así - comentó -, parece como si te hubiera amenazado con meterte en la cama la cabeza de tu caballo favorito...

- Mi caballo favorito es una Saeta de Fuego - dijo Harry haciendo una mueca -, así que la amenaza no habría tenido mucha fuerza, la verdad. No - continuó -, me ha ofrecido utilizar Hogwarts como base de operaciones, por decirlo de alguna manera. Me ha dado permiso para que salgamos de allí cuando queramos, siempre que se lo comuniquemos antes.

- ¿En serio...? - Hermione parecía muy sorprendida -. No me parece algo propio de McGonagall...

- A mí tampoco - Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros -, pero eso es lo que me ha dicho. También se ha ofrecido a ayudarme sin hacer preguntas, y me ha asegurado que la señora Pomfrey tampoco las hará si... bueno, ya sabes - terminó, inseguro.

Hermione permaneció en silencio unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera evaluando la situación. Después, suspiró.

- Bien - dijo -, supongo que McGonagall ha comprendido que era la única manera de que volviéramos a Hogwarts este curso. Es evidente que quiere mantenerte a salvo por encima de cualquier otra cosa, y que ha visto que la única forma era dándote permiso para quebrantar las normas. Si no, era obvio que no ibas a regresar... y nosotros tampoco - añadió, desafiante -. Y, como los tres somos mayores de edad, ya no puede obligarnos nadie a volver al colegio... Así que ha tenido que negociar. Muy inteligente por su parte - dijo, con la mirada fija en la pared que había frente a ella -, apelar a esa manía tuya de proteger a los demás, para conseguir protegerte a ti... Creo que McGonagall va a ser una buena directora.

Harry se ruborizó.

- No era necesario que me echases en cara otra vez eso de que "me gusta hacerme el héroe", Hermione - dijo, mortificado.

- ¿Qué...? Oh... No - dijo Hermione rápidamente -. No me refería a eso... Quería decir que...

- Déjalo, Hermione - dijo Harry, cansado. En ese momento se arrepentía de haber aceptado la propuesta de McGonagall. Hermione tenía razón: más que por estar él mismo a salvo, lo había hecho porque Ron y Hermione corrieran el menor riesgo posible. Igual que había dejado a Ginny. Igual que había ido a salvar a Sirius al Departamento de Misterios aquella noche...

- De cualquier forma - dijo Hermione, ignorando al parecer de forma deliberada la petición de Harry -, has hecho bien en aceptar, Harry. Mientras buscas... mientras buscamos esos Horcruxes - se corrigió -, no estará de más que podamos contar con un lugar seguro para resguardarnos... Por lo menos podremos dormir tranquilos.

Harry sonrió amargamente.

- Has empleado las mismas palabras que McGonagall - dijo.

- Sí, bueno - Hermione hizo un gesto evasivo -, en ese caso estoy de acuerdo con ella. Y, además, las clases pueden enseñarnos algo que más adelante nos sea útil.

- Sí - admitió Harry. No podía evitar estar de acuerdo con ambas, McGonagall y Hermione. Sin embargo, había algo en Hogwarts con lo que no deseaba enfrentarse... y, pese a que se decía a sí mismo que se trataba del recuerdo de Dumbledore, que no quería volver al colegio sin él, lo cierto era que, en su interior, sabía que lo que no quería era compartir un curso más con Ginny. No podía arriesgarse a verla a todas horas en la sala común, en el Comedor, en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, por los pasillos... porque temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener su decisión.

- Bueno - continuó Hermione sin inmutarse por el gesto sombrío que había hecho Harry -, ¿has pensado en cómo vas a empezar a buscar esos Horcruxes?

Harry hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

- Por el amor de Dios, Hermione - dijo -, hace sólo dos días que no te veo... ¿Cómo se me iba a ocurrir algo en tan poco tiempo? Por cierto, no te he preguntado por el entierro de tu abuela... - añadió, un poco avergonzado.

Hermione, sin embargo, hizo un gesto de impaciencia. - Eso no importa ahora - dijo -. Fue como todos los entierros, ya te lo imaginas.

- Sólo he ido a un entierro en mi vida - musitó Harry tristemente. Hermione, sin embargo, le ignoró.

- Bien - dijo enérgicamente -, creo que deberíamos ponernos a ello inmediatamente. Tenemos poco tiempo antes de volver a Hogwarts, y tenemos que ir a La Madriguera unos días, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo para descubrir algo antes de ir a Hogwarts. Aunque podamos salir de allí cuando queramos, no creo que debamos abusar mucho de la permisividad de McGonagall. Además, una vez fuera de Hogwarts estaremos totalmente desprotegidos, así que no debemos entretenernos...

- Estamos fuera de Hogwarts, Hermione - dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, pero aquí estamos seguros, ¿no? - respondió ella -. Mientras tú seas el Guardián Secreto, nadie puede encontrarnos aquí.

- Excepto McGonagall, Flitwick, Tonks y Lupin - le corrigió él -. Y el resto de la Orden: supongo que tendré que decirles a todos dónde está la Sede, ahora que Dumbledore está muerto y la casa está encerrada en mi cabeza. Pero que me ahorquen si pienso decírselo a Mundungus - añadió, entrecerrando los ojos con ira.

- No, claro - asintió Hermione, mirándolo con simpatía -. Probablemente seguiría vendiendo toda tu vajilla en el rastrillo de los martes...

- Otro que no se merecía la confianza de Dumbledore - escupió Harry en tono venenoso.

- Harry - Hermione se puso seria de repente -, no irás a comparar a Snape con Mundungus...

- No, claro que no - dijo él con voz engañosamente suave -. A Snape pienso matarlo en cuanto se me ponga delante; a Mundungus sólo tengo intención de hacerle mucho, mucho daño.

Hermione lo miró, vacilante, como si no supiera si estaba bromeando o no. Sonrió tímidamente, decidiendo, al parecer, que era lo primero. Mejor, pensó Harry; porque no quería que Hermione supiera por el momento que no bromeaba en absoluto.

- Bueno... - Hermione carraspeó, y su rostro dejó traslucir claramente que deseaba cambiar de tema lo antes posible. O, al menos, dejar a un lado a Snape y a Mundungus -. Entonces... ¿no has pensado en algún sitio donde Voldemort pueda haber escondido sus Horcruxes?

- No - negó Harry, sombrío -. Ya te lo he dicho: Dumbledore tardó meses, incluso años, en encontrar esos dos Horcruxes, el anillo y el medallón. No tengo ni idea de dónde pueden estar los demás. Bueno, en realidad no tengo ni idea tampoco de dónde puede estar el verdadero medallón - añadió.

- Bien - Hermione parecía más animada y enérgica de lo que Harry, con su estado de ánimo sombrío, pensaba que era decente -. Quizás los de la Orden puedan decirnos algo de R.A.B... No hace falta que les expliquemos nada - se apresuró a añadir al ver que Harry fruncía el ceño -, pero podemos preguntárselo, ¿no?...

- En último caso, siempre se lo puedo preguntar a McGonagall - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros -. Estoy convencido de que Dumbledore lo habría sabido, si hubiera llegado a leer esa nota. Quizás ella lo sepa...

- Puede ser - contestó Hermione, aunque Harry pensó que había cierto escepticismo en su voz -. Bueno, dentro de una semana es la boda de Bill y Fleur. Podemos aprovechar para preguntarles a los de la Orden si saben algo de R.A.B., o si saben algo de la vida de Voldemort que Dumbledore no te haya contado.

- Vale - aceptó Harry sin muchas ganas. No creía que los de la Orden pudieran saber algo que a Dumbledore se le hubiera escapado, pero por preguntar no se perdía nada.

- Aunque creo - continuó Hermione - que también deberíamos aprovechar para intentar descubrir el paradero del séptimo Horcrux, porque a la larga vamos a necesitar saberlo, y quizás más adelante sea más peligroso hacer indagaciones.

- ¿Qué séptimo Horcrux? - preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Hermione lo miró, exasperada.

- Voldemort - dijo simplemente.

- Ah...

No se le había ocurrido, pero Hermione tenía razón: Voldemort habría protegido muy bien sus Horcruxes, y los habría escondido de forma que fuese casi imposible encontrarlos, pero Harry contaba con una ventaja: Voldemort no imaginaría que nadie supiera siquiera que existían, por lo que Harry, al buscarlos, no se encontraría con el mismo Voldemort o alguno de sus mortífagos protegiéndolos. Por lo que él sabía, ni siquiera los mortífagos conocían ese secreto: que su señor había dividido su alma en siete... Sin embargo, el mismo Voldemort, a quien Harry debía destruir en último lugar si quería acabar con todo aquello, estaría muy bien escondido... Y no sólo eso, sino que también estaría protegido por sus mortífagos, y por su propio e inconmensurable poder. Y, si Harry conseguía destruir el resto de los Horcruxes, podía ser que Voldemort se diese cuenta, en cuyo caso su misión se haría mucho más peligrosa que cualquier otra cosa a la que Harry se hubiera enfrentado antes.

- Además - se dijo, aunque Hermione lo escuchó con atención -, para encontrar a la serpiente tengo que encontrarle a él...

- Exacto - dijo Hermione -. Creo que también podríamos intentar averiguar si los de la Orden saben dónde se esconde Voldemort.

- De acuerdo, pero no lo creo - dijo Harry -. Si lo supieran, ya se habrían enfrentado a él en alguna ocasión, ¿no?

- Puede ser - Hermione se encogió de hombros -. Aunque también es posible que estén esperando el momento adecuado.

- ¿El momento adecuado? - preguntó Harry, enojado -. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se canse de matar gente y pillarlo desprevenido?

- No lo sé, Harry - dijo Hermione pacientemente -. Pero no está de más preguntarlo, ¿no crees?

Harry chasqueó la lengua y asintió de mala gana.

- De todas formas, Harry - continuó Hermione -, sí que hay algo que tienes que hacer antes de que vayamos a la boda de Bill y Fleur. Algo que vas a necesitar si quieres pasarte todo el curso saliendo y entrando de Hogwarts y recorriéndote toda Inglaterra.

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Harry, curioso -. ¿Y qué es?

- Tienes que sacarte el carné de Aparición - sentenció Hermione.


	4. Aparición

- CAPÍTULO 4 -

_**Aparición**_

- Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia - dijo una gélida voz de mujer -. Por favor, digan sus nombres y el motivo de su visita.

- Er... Harry Potter. Vengo a hacer el examen de Aparición...

- Hermione Granger - dijo Hermione a su lado, mirando hacia las acristaladas paredes de la cabina tenefónica como si desease que la fría e indiferente mujer se dignase aparecer para enfrentarse con ella cara a cara -. Vengo a acompañarlo.

- Gracias - dijo la voz de mujer -. Visitantes del Ministerio, cojan la chapa y colóquensela en la ropa en un lugar visible -. Un tintineo metálico surgió de la ranura del cambio del teléfono. Harry cogió la suya: como en las otras dos ocasiones que había entrado al Ministerio de Magia, se trataba de una chapa cuadrada de plata, que esta vez tenía grabadas las palabras: _Harry Potter, examen de Aparición_. La de su compañera, a la que pudo echar un vistazo mientras se la prendía de la solapa de la chaqueta, decía: _Hermione Granger, apoyo moral_.

En cualquier otro momento se habría reído, pero no en esta ocasión: le daba la impresión de que, si soltaba una carcajada, se le iba a salir el páncreas por la boca. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan nervioso: probablemente desde la primera vez que entró en el Ministerio de Magia, cuando se enfrentó a un juicio frente a todo el Wizengamot y a la posibilidad de que lo expulsasen de Hogwarts.

- Visitantes del Ministerio, tendrán que someterse a un cacheo y entregar sus varitas mágicas en el mostrador de seguridad, que se encuentra al final del Atrio.

La cabina telefónica se hundió en el suelo del callejón donde se alzaba, sin que los tres muggles que hacían cola para llamar por teléfono (y que, al parecer, no se habían dado cuenta de que los cables del auricular estaban arrancados) diesen muestras de notarlo. Se encogió de hombros, nervioso, mientras veía a través de los cristales cómo la tierra se alzaba para envolver el asfixiante y reducido habitáculo. Un minuto después la cabina, Hermione y él emergieron en el luminoso Atrio del Ministerio de Magia.

Estaba tal cual lo recordaba, como si la última vez que estuvo allí no hubiera visto cómo destrozaban la sala entera (y contribuído a ello, todo había que decirlo). El larguísimo vestíbulo seguía teniendo el mismo suelo de madera pulimentada, los mismos paneles de chapa de madera, las mismas chimeneas a ambos lados para que los magos y las brujas que trabajaban allí o tenían que visitarlo por cualquier motivo entrasen y saliesen. Incluso la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos permanecía en mitad del Atrio, intacta, con sus cinco figuras como nuevas y sus cinco chorros de agua cayendo alegremente sobre la pila. Nada parecía señalar que allí se hubiera desarrollado una lucha a muerte. Nada mostraba señales de que allí hubieran luchado dos hombres que ahora estaban muertos...

El nudo que sintió en el estómago al pensar en Sirius y en Dumbledore se unió al que ya sentía en el resto de su aparato digestivo y en otros muchos órganos de su cuerpo que no sabía muy bien para qué servían, y Harry temió vomitar en la pileta donde se suponía que tenía que echar un donativo para el Hospital San Mungo. Tragó saliva mientras Hermione y él se dirigían hacia una mesa, detrás de la cual se sentaba el mismo mago vestido de color azul eléctrico y mal afeitado que le había registrado la primera vez. Eric, recordó que se llamaba.

Con el mismo gesto de aburrimiento, Eric levantó una varilla larga y dorada y recorrió con ella los cuerpos de Harry y de Hermione, que apretaba los labios como si aquella operación le recordase demasiado a Argus Filch. Después les pidió las varitas, y las dejó caer, una detrás de la otra, sobre la curiosa balanza de un solo brazo, que vibró y soltó dos pequeños pedazos de pergamino. Eric los cogió y los leyó detenidamente.

- Mmmm... - dijo, y miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados -. Sí, esta varita ya ha entrado otra vez en el Ministerio, ¿no?... Acebo, veintiocho centímetros, núcleo central de pluma de fénix, seis años en uso.

- Sí - asintió Harry, alargando la mano para que le devolviese la varita. El mago de seguridad se la dio con el ceño fruncido y estudió el segundo pergamino.

- Madera de parra, treinta centímetros, núcleo central de nervios de corazón de dragón, también en uso desde hace seis años. ¿Es correcto, señorita?

- Así es - respondió Hermione. Eric asintió y le devolvió la varita; después clavó los dos trozos de pergamino en un pinchapapeles de latón.

- Que tengan un buen día - dijo -. Y, señor Potter...

Harry, que ya había hecho ademán de marcharse, dio media vuelta y lo miró. El mago de seguridad sonrió, burlón.

- Todos tenemos mucha fe en que El Elegido acabe con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado - dijo en un susurro -, pero, por favor, no cause más destrozos en el Ministerio cuando sea mi turno. Todavía no he conseguido que me retiren la suspensión de sueldo.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Veré qué puedo hacer - respondió, y se alejó, seguido de Hermione, hacia los ascensores.

- Harry - susurró Hermione, apremiante -, ¿qué has hecho?

- ¿Qué he hecho? - preguntó Harry.

- ¡Te ha faltado decirle que sí que eres El Elegido! - exclamó ella. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Qué va - dijo, mientras entraba en el vestíbulo más pequeño que salía del Atrio, donde se alineaban una veintena de ascensores -. Ese tío no se entera de nada, no te preocupes. Y, de cualquier forma - añadió -, ahora mismo tengo cosas más importantes que...

- ¡Harry, esto es sólo un estúpido examen de Aparición! ¡Lo que le has dicho a ese hombre es mucho más importante!

Harry se detuvo frente a uno de los ascensores y la miró, exasperado.

- Mira, Hermione - dijo en un susurro, para evitar que los magos y brujas que hacían cola delante de ellos le oyesen -, no le he dicho nada, así que no puede interpretar nada de mis palabras. Además, me da igual. Nadie iba a creerle en caso de que fuera por ahí diciendo tonterías sobre que yo he reconocido que soy El Elegido. Y ahora déjame que me concentre en lo enfermo que me encuentro, por favor.

Hermione sonrió.

- No tienes por qué ponerte nervioso - dijo, aunque, por la mueca que hizo, Harry estaba seguro de que sólo había postpuesto el tema de Eric -. Lo harás bien, ya lo verás... Sólo recuerda las tres...

- Estoy hasta las narices de las malditas tres "Des" - dijo Harry abruptamente -. Lo único que quiero es quitarme de encima este maldito examen de una vez por todas.

Hermione tenía razón: no tenía por qué ponerse nervioso, sabía Aparecerse perfectamente e incluso en una ocasión había transportado cientos de kilómetros a otra persona... a Dumbledore. El nudo de su estómago volvió a transformarse de nervios en pesar y tristeza en apenas un segundo. Apretó los labios y dirigió una mirada determinada en dirección al ascensor que acababa de aterrizar frente a él. Cuanto antes hiciera el examen, antes se libraría de él.

Entró en el ascensor, y él y Hermione se apretujaron contra una pared, mientras lo que parecían ser cientos de personas luchaban por hacerse con un hueco en el cubículo. Una mujer regordeta que le daba la espalda se echó hacia atrás y lo aplastó contra la pared forrada de madera.

Harry soltó un quejido, y la mujer se dio la vuelta, sorprendida de ver a alguien detrás de ella. A primera vista, parecía estar muy poco acostumbrada a las aglomeraciones de ese tipo, como si pocas veces hubiera subido en un ascensor. A segunda vista, llevaba una horrible túnica de color malva y una toca de punto acabada en unos largos y esponjosos flecos. A tercera vista, Harry descubrió que odiaba toda su persona, desde el lazo negro que adornaba sus rizos grisáceos hasta los pequeños pies enfundados en zapatos planos. Y no sólo porque acabara de aplastarle todos los órganos del cuerpo. Inconscientemente, se frotó el dorso de la mano derecha.

- Vaya, vaya... - dijo la mujer con una aborrecible voz infantil y una amplia sonrisa -. Señor Potter... Qué alegría verle por aquí.

Harry sintió que una oleada de furia y asco le inundaba por dentro, haciéndole olvidar todo el nerviosismo y el dolor que sentía segundos antes. A pesar del zumbido que provocaba en sus oídos toda la sangre de su cuerpo, que había decidido subir hasta su cabeza, pudo oír los murmullos que recorrían todo el ascensor, susurrando su nombre, e incluso escuchó a un hombre musitando en dirección a la mujer que tenía al lado: - Debe haber venido a ver a Scrimgeour... Seguro que es por algo relacionado con Ya-Sabes-Quién.

Sonrió fríamente. Si aquella gente supiera lo que había venido a hacer en realidad... Aunque debería haberlo pensado antes. Al acudir al Ministerio aquella mañana, en realidad le había seguido el juego a Scrimgeour. Se encogió de hombros. Cuando le viera, quizá le pediría una comisión.

- Profe... señora Umbridge - dijo, haciendo un burlón énfasis en el título corregido -. Veo que está ascendiendo en el Ministerio... lo digo por el ascensor - añadió socarronamente. Una mujer bajita que había a pocos centímetros soltó una risita tonta. Umbridge, por el contrario, dejó de sonreír.

- Veo que sigue teniendo un problema con la lengua, señor Potter - dijo dulcemente, en un tono que Harry había aprendido a reconocer como señal de peligro -. No debería hablar así a nadie... y menos a mí.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó, mientras los murmullos aumentaban de volumen en el ascensor. La voz fría de mujer dijo: - Séptima planta, Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, que incluye el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, el Club Oficial de Gobstones y la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas.

Se abrieron las puertas, pero no salió nadie. Entraron un par de personas, y, aún así, el ambiente en el ascensor no experimentó el más mínimo cambio. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Harry, que a su vez miraba con desprecio y odio a Umbridge.

- Ahora todo el mundo sabe cómo es usted - dijo en un susurro tenso, haciendo caso omiso del pisotón de advertencia que le propinó Hermione -. Todo el mundo sabe lo estrecha de miras que es, y lo cerca que estuvo de ayudar a Voldemort a vencer en esta guerra. _El Profeta_ lo publicó. Y, por lo que veo - hizo un gesto que abarcaba el ascensor -, aquí, en el Ministerio, también se han dado cuenta... Ya no es la subsecretaria del Ministro, ¿verdad...?

El rostro de Umbridge se contorsionó en una mueca de rabia. Harry soltó una carcajada breve y seca.

- Si quiere volver a tener ese poder que tan mal supo utilizar - dijo, apretando los dientes -, tendrá que unirse a Voldemort.

- ¡Cómo te atreves...!

- ¿Que cómo me atrevo? - exclamó Harry, furioso, apretando los puños -. ¡Lo único que le faltó la última vez para servir completamente a sus propósitos fue tener la Marca Tenebrosa! ¿Por qué no va a ver a Voldemort y le pide que se la tatue? ¡Así por lo menos no tendría que buscar excusas para utilizar las Maldiciones Imperdonables!

Umbridge parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre Harry. Los ocupantes del ascensor ya lo murmuraban: hablaban en voz alta, intercambiando opiniones acerca del enfrentamiento que tenía lugar ante sus ojos. La mayoría, según oyó Harry, estaban a favor de El Elegido. No le importaba en absoluto. Permaneció inmóvil, con la mano en el bolsillo, acariciando su varita, esperando, implorando, que Umbridge se atreviera a atacarlo.

- Sexta Planta, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, que incluye la Red Flu, el Consejo Regulador de Escobas, la Oficina de Trasladores y el Centro Examinador de Aparición.

- Harry, vámonos - musitó Hermione en su oído, y notó cómo su mano le agarraba el brazo y tiraba de él -. Vámonos...

Todavía mirando fijamente a Umbridge, Harry se dejó arrastrar fuera del ascensor. La reja se cerró con un chirrido metálico, y el ascensor, llevándose a Umbridge rodeada de gente que murmuraba contra ella en favor de Harry, descendió entre fuertes traqueteos y sacudidas.

Harry se mordió el labio, frustrado. Después, una vez el estruendo del ascensor se desvaneció bajo sus pies, se encogió de hombros una vez más, y sonrió. Al menos, el encuentro con Umbridge había servido de algo: ya no estaba nervioso, y tampoco sentía nada que no fuera rabia al verla trabajando todavía en el Ministerio.

Habían salido a un amplio corredor pintado de blanco y flanqueado de puertas de madera, sobre las que, escrito en placas de latón, se leía, por ejemplo, _Dirección General de Tráfico Aéreo_, _Oficina de Mantenimiento de la Red Flu_, _Autorización de Establecimiento de Trasladores_, o _Control de Vehículos Sin Catalogar_ (debajo de esta placa había una fotografía de la que salía y entraba a toda velocidad el Autobús Noctámbulo).

Se detuvieron al fondo del pasillo, junto a un amplio mostrador sobre el que se leía un cartel: _Centro Examinador de Aparición. Admisión de Solicitudes_. Una bruja delgada que se pintaba las uñas con la varita levantó apenas la mirada hacia ellos, y desenrrolló un pergamino.

- ¿Nombre? - preguntó.

- Este... - dijo Harry.

- Harry James Potter - respondió Hermione. La bruja levantó la mirada.

- Tienes nombre de chico, querida - dijo, y se rió fuertemente de su propio chiste -. Bien... Harry James Potter. ¿Edad?

- Diecisiete años - respondió Harry esta vez. La bruja levantó la mirada por tercera vez y la clavó en Harry, enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Ya? - preguntó, estudiándolo de arriba a abajo -. Caramba, cómo pasa el tiempo... Pero claro, cada año pasa un año.

- Muy inteligente - susurró Hermione, mordaz. La bruja la ignoró, con la mirada fija en Harry.

- Diecisiete años... Has cambiado, Harry Potter - dijo crípticamente. Harry se sorprendió.

- ¿Nos conocemos? - preguntó, alarmado.

La bruja soltó una rista aguda.

- Todo el mundo conoce a Harry Potter - dijo -. Sí... Todo el mundo conoce a El Elegido. Bien... ¿Has venido a examinarte de Aparición?

- Creía que eso era obvio - masculló Hermione, pero en voz tan baja que la bruja no la oyó.

- Has llegado justo a tiempo - continuó la bruja, sonriendo -. En el Ministerio hacemos un examen cada día, y el siguiente...

- ¿Cada día? - se extrañó Harry -. Pero...

- Sí, el examen que se realiza en Hogsmeade en abril sólo tiene lugar una vez al año, porque los alumnos de Hogwarts no pueden salir del centro para venir a examinarse más que en verano... El Comité de Estudio de las Necesidades del Transporte está debatiendo la posibilidad de realizar otro examen en Hogsmeade al final del otoño, para que los alumnos de Hogwarts que no hayan cumplido los diecisiete el treinta y uno de agosto pero lo hagan antes del invierno no tengan que esperar hasta mediados de abril...

- Ya podrían haberlo pensado antes - susurró Hermione -, eso me habría ahorrado tener que aguantar las clases con Twycross.

- ...pero claro - siguió la bruja -, eso implicaría tener que colocar a otro monitor ministerial de Aparición al principio del curso escolar, y entonces los alumnos que hubiesen repetido curso se quejarían...

- Er... sí, claro - dijo Harry, desconcertado.

Hermione carraspeó. - Perdone - dijo -, ha dicho que habíamos llegado justo a tiempo...

- Oh, sí, querida - contestó la bruja, echándose hacia atrás los bucles castaños -. Disculpa -. Desenrrolló otro trozo de pergamino -. ¿Tu nombre es...?

- No, no, yo ya tengo el carné - dijo Hermione, y señaló la chapa que llevaba prendida de la chaqueta -. Sólo vengo de... - bajó la mirada y la leyó -. Ah, sí. Apoyo moral.

- Oh - respondió la bruja, incrédula -. Bien. En ese caso tendrás que esperar fuera... Tú entra, Harry - dijo, señalando una puerta que había detrás de ella -. El examen empieza a las diez. Tienes a quince personas delante, pero si tienes mucha prisa - le guiñó un ojo -, puedo colarte...

- No, gracias - dijo Harry, mirando aprensivamente en dirección a la puerta cerrada. Dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacia Hermione, y ella le sonrió.

- Mucha suerte, Harry... - dijo.

Harry tragó saliva, abrió la puerta y entró.

- ¿Lo ves, como no era tan difícil? - exclamó Hermione, sonriente, una hora después, mientras esperaban a que la bruja terminase de rellenar la licencia de Aparición que Harry acababa de conseguir.

- Ya... Bueno, ya lo había hecho - musitó, y, al ver que la bruja levantaba la cabeza, añadió: - Cuando Twycross nos daba clase conseguí Aparecerme dentro del aro de madera un par de veces...

- ¿Quieres que en tu carné ponga que has aprobado el examen con la nota máxima, querido? - preguntó la bruja, sonriente.

- No hace falta, gracias - respondió Harry apresuradamente -. ¿Los carnés suelen decir la nota que has sacado en el examen?

- Cuando es la nota máxima, sí - dijo la bruja, y mojó la pluma en el tintero -. Pero es opcional, claro... ¿quieres?

- Me da igual - contestó él -. No creo que vaya a ir por ahí enseñando el carné a la gente...

- Oh, bueno - dijo la bruja -, pero si te detienen los de la Brigada de Vigilancia de la Aparición, puedes ahorrarte una multa si comprueban que aprobaste con la nota máxima... Aunque con un nombre como el tuyo - le guiñó el ojo de nuevo -, no creo que vayas a necesitarlo. Por cierto, ¿quieres que ponga "Harry Potter", "Harry James Potter" o "El Elegido"?...

Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron de horror, pero Hermione intervino rápidamente, conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa. - Limítese a poner su nombre real, por favor - dijo.

La bruja la miró con el ceño fruncido, y bajó la vista de nuevo hacia el pergamino. - Harry... James... Potter - pronunció lentamente mientras escribía.

- Perdone - dijo Harry al cabo de unos segundos -, pero... ¿Por qué iba a multarme la Brigada de Vigilancia de la Aparición? Quiero decir, si ya tengo el carné...

La bruja sonrió, burlona, y chasqueó la lengua.

- Vaya... De modo que tú también te has presentado al examen sin leerte el Código de la Aparición - dijo -. Bueno, verás: pueden multarte si te escindes o te Apareces dentro de un objeto sólido y la Brigada de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos comprueba que estabas bajo la influencia del alcohol... También pueden multarte si intentas Aparecerte en un lugar protegido expresamente contra la Aparición, como Hogwarts, por ejemplo... La Aparición En Paralelo es ilegal excepto en casos de peligro extremo, y sólo se permite practicarla con menores de edad, impedidos, ancianos o enfermos.

- ¿Y si una persona no tiene el carné? - preguntó Hermione, evidentemente pensando en Ron. Harry bajó la mirada, intentando no ruborizarse al pensar que ya había infringido el Código tres veces antes incluso de tener el carné.

La bruja se encogió de hombros. - Según el Código, no se puede practicar la Aparición En Paralelo con mayores de edad en perfecto estado de salud, ni siquiera en casos de riesgo grave. Pero - añadió con su sonrisa pizpireta -, es un atenuante. Y la mayoría de la gente prefiere pagar la multa a dejar a una persona incapaz de huir del peligro, de modo que no se ha reformado el Código porque ese artículo supone una enorme fuente de ingresos para el Ministerio. Creo que luego destinan las ganancias a financiar la Sanación Pública...

Hermione parecía indignada. - ¿Y desde cuándo se utiliza una ley injusta como si fuera un impuesto indirecto? ¿Y cómo pueden destinar los impuestos indirectos para financiar la Sanación Pública? ¡Este sistema apesta!

La bruja pareció sorprenderse.

- ¿Impuesto indirecto? - preguntó -. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un término muggle?

- Sí, exactamente eso - respondió Hermione -. Tanto que reniegan de ellos, y acaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo...

- Querida, yo no reniego de los muggles - dijo la bruja recuperando su eterna sonrisa y tendiéndole a Harry su nuevo carné.

- Bien... Gracias - dijo Harry, cogiendo sonriente el pequeño trozo de pergamino que le daba derecho a Aparecerse y leyéndolo detenidamente. De pronto recordó algo que hizo que la sonrisa resbalase de su rostro como un pastel derritiéndose al sol -. Hermione... - dijo con voz tétrica.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la bruja, cogiendo el carné de manos de Harry -. ¿Está mal? ¿Hay algún error?

- No... Pero Hermione - dijo Harry -, Ron se va a subir por las paredes cuando se entere de que me he sacado el carné sin él... ¡Me estaba esperando para examinarse conmigo!

- Bueno - respondió Hermione, quitándole importancia -, si hubiera aprobado a la primera, habría tenido el carné él antes que tú, ¿no?... Siempre puede venir a examinarse después de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

- Sí... - dijo Harry, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haberse olvidado de su promesa de examinarse con Ron cuando cumpliera los diecisiete. De pronto, se le ocurrió una cosa. Miró a la bruja y se esforzó por sonreír lo más ampliamente que pudo -. Perdone... ¿Usted podría hacerme un favor?

- ¡Pero, por supuesto, querido...! - exclamó la bruja ansiosamente -. ¿Qué quieres que...?

- La semana que viene igual viene a examinarse un chico, mi mejor amigo... ¿Podría...?

- ¿Que si puedo recomendarle? - preguntó la bruja haciendo una mueca -. No puedo hacer eso... Aunque quizás podría hablarle al examinador de él, y decirle que es tu mejor amigo... Él también es un admirador tuyo, como todo el mundo, claro. ¿Quién es?

- Bueno... es un chico alto, pelirrojo... Se llama Ron Weasley.

- ¿Ron Weasley? - exclamó la bruja, y soltó una risita -. ¡Pero, querido...! Ron Weasley consiguió su carné de Aparición hace dos días... Yo misma se lo entregué.

- No me lo puedo creer - seguía diciendo Hermione un buen rato después, en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, mientras preparaba té para ella, para Harry y para Lupin, que estaba en la casa esperándolos cuando volvieron -. Ron ha ido él sólo a examinarse, sin decírnoslo...

- A lo mejor no nos lo dijo por si acaso suspendía, Hermione - dijo Harry razonablemente, aunque sentía un ligero pinchazo de decepción: Ron se había examinado justo el día antes de que él, Harry, cumpliese diecisiete años... ¿No había podido esperar un día para examinarse los dos juntos?

- Sí, vale - admitió Hermione -. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no nos lo contó cuando aprobó? Ya hace dos días... No se puede decir que no haya tenido tiempo, ¿verdad?

- Supongo - dijo Harry -, que no nos lo ha dicho precisamente porque no se ha examinado conmigo. Verás, habíamos quedado en examinarnos juntos... A lo mejor él pensaba que suspendería, y por eso se presentó justo antes de mi cumpleaños. Y claro, cuando aprobó no quiso decírmelo por si me enfadaba por no haber esperado a que yo fuese mayor de edad...

- Ya - dijo Hermione con una expresión inexcrutable mientras servía el té.

- Bueno - intervino Lupin -, no puedes enfadarte, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, tú también te has presentado sin decírselo a él...

- No, supongo que no - respondió Harry. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente desinflado. Sin embargo, decidió achacarlo al alivio por haber conseguido aprobar el examen de Aparición.

La idea de Hermione de preguntar a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix por Voldemort y por R.A.B. no obtuvo ningún resultado, como Harry había esperado. Tampoco podían interrogarles de una forma demasiado evidente, porque no quería tener que darles muchas explicaciones, pero, por lo poco que extrajeron de las charlas aparentemente insustanciales que mantuvieron con los pocos miembros que se dignaron a aparecer por Grimmauld Place (lo que obligó a Harry a salir a la puerta unas cuantas veces a decirles dónde estaba la sede de la Orden), parecía ser que la Orden no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el escondite de Voldemort, y que en su vida habían oído hablar de alguien cuyas iniciales fueran "R.A.B.". Tampoco sabían absolutamente nada sobre el pasado de su enemigo: de hecho, muchos de ellos ni siquiera eran conscientes de que Voldemort y Tom Ryddle eran la misma persona.

Harry aceptó aquel pequeño revés con sentimientos enfrentados: por un lado, se sentía frustrado al ver que no avanzaba nada en su lucha contra Voldemort; pero por el otro, no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso al comprobar que Dumbledore había confiado en él mucho más que en el resto de la Orden. Pese a que sabía que su antiguo director lo había hecho porque él era el único que podía enfrentarse con éxito a Voldemort, Harry sentía una sensación cálida y agradable al ver que, después de tantos años de haberle mantenido al margen, Dumbledore le había contado a él, y únicamente a él, todo lo que sabía del pasado de Lord Voldemort.

Aquella semana Hermione y él intentaron por todos los medios avanzar aunque sólo fuera un poco en su investigación. Sin embargo, para el día que fueron a La Madriguera, la víspera de la boda de Bill y Fleur, seguían exactamente igual que al principio de verano: lo único que habían conseguido, decía Hermione en tono optimista, era descartar a la Orden como fuente de información.

- Por lo menos ya sabemos que no es necesario que les preguntemos - dijo animadamente -. Así, cuando volvamos a Hogwarts no perderemos el tiempo intentando ponernos en contacto con ellos.

El ambiente en La Madriguera era una auténtica locura; la señora Weasley corría por todos lados, con aspecto agobiado, limpiando la casa, ayudando a sus hijos a decorarla, supervisando a los cocineros que había contratado para que preparasen el banquete de boda (no había querido hacerlo ella misma para evitarse el agobio, pero Harry pensó que habría sido mejor que cocinase ella misma; así no habría tenido que pasar a cada momento por la cocina para darles instrucciones y corregir lo que, a su juicio, eran errores de principiante). Cuando llegaron Hermione y él, se limitó a darles un apresurado beso de bienvenida y corrió hacia donde Ginny se esmeraba en colgar una guirnalda de flores para explicarle cómo se hacía en realidad.

Harry miró hacia donde se dirigía la señora Weasley, inseguro. Ginny se había quedado quieta, con la guirnalda en la mano, mirando en dirección a él. Le dirigió un leve saludo con la cabeza; Harry tragó saliva y la saludó con la mano.

Hermione lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Apretó los labios y se agachó para coger su baúl.

- Vamos arriba, Harry - dijo secamente -. Será mejor que quitemos esto de en medio para que no estorbe demasiado.

Y, sin detenerse a comprobar que Harry la seguía, enfiló hacia la puerta de la casa y atravesó el umbral.

Harry lanzó una breve mirada hacia el árbol en el que la señora Weasley intentaba ayudar a Ginny a colgar la guirnalda. Ella seguía quieta, con un extremo de la ristra de flores en la mano, mirándolo. Cuando vio que Harry la miraba, sonrió brevemente. Sintiéndose más infeliz de lo que se había sentido en semanas, Harry agarró el asa de su baúl, dio media vuelta y entró en la casa.

Estuvo a punto de chocar contra un hombre alto y fornido que salía en esos momentos; el rostro ancho y lleno de pecas bajo el revuelto cabello pelirrojo le dirigió una sonrisa bonachona y alargó una mano curtida, para estrechar la de Harry y ayudarle a no perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó -. Me alegro de verte. Hacía mucho tiempo...

- ¿Qué hay, Charlie? - preguntó Harry, sonriendo a su vez. Charlie Weasley, el cuidador de dragones, no había cambiado en absoluto desde la última vez que lo vio, hacía casi tres años; sin embargo, Harry ya no tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Has crecido - dijo Charlie, estudiándolo con una amplia sonrisa, como si hubiera leído su mente -. Supongo que ahora tendrás que espantar a las chicas como si fueran moscas...

- Teniendo en cuenta quién es la última chica a la que Harry ha espantado - dijo una voz desde las escaleras -, yo no bromearía con eso, Charlie.

Harry dio media vuelta; bajando del piso superior, y con unas expresiones de seriedad que no les había visto nunca, estaban los gemelos, Fred y George Weasley. Ambos lo miraban con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados; en sus rostros no se veía ni pizca de la simpatía que siempre le habían profesado. Harry cerró los ojos y maldijo para sus adentros; tenía que haber imaginado que pasaría algo así.

Fred y George llegaron abajo y se acercaron a él, mientras Charlie los observaba sorprendido.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando, chicos? - preguntó, vacilante, al comprobar que Harry abría los ojos y miraba directamente a los gemelos.

- Quiero decir - dijo Fred - que este... este...

- Imbécil - contribuyó George.

- ...se estuvo divirtiendo con nuestra hermana un par de meses durante el curso pasado - continuó Fred -, y decidió "espantarla", como tú has dicho, justo el día que volvían a casa a pasar el verano.

Charlie no dijo nada; Harry, sin embargo, levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a los ojos de Fred.

- Sí - admitió -. Estuve saliendo con Ginny. Y sí, la dejé el último día del curso.

Charlie soltó una exclamación de incredulidad; el ceño de Fred se hizo más pronunciado todavía.

- Hay que tener muchas agallas para venir aquí después de lo que le has hecho - dijo George.

- O ser muy estúpido - añadió Fred.

- No sabes cuánto - suspiró Harry, aceptando lo inevitable. Si Fred y George querían demostrarle lo mucho que querían a su hermana, bien, él no se lo iba a impedir. Al fin y al cabo, él también hacía aquello, y estaba dispuesto a aguantar lo que fuera, porque la quería.

- Tenías que haber sabido que, después de ver a Ginny durante un mes vagar por los pasillos como si fuera el fantasma del ático, nos aseguraríamos de que salieras de aquí un poco más guapo de lo que has llegado -. Fred se arremangó la túnica, como si tuviera intención de darle a Harry una paliza al más puro estilo muggle.

- Sí - asintió George, haciendo el mismo gesto -. Vas a estar casi tan guapo como el novio.

Harry sonrió con desgana, recordando el rostro desfigurado y lleno de cicatrices que tenía Bill la última vez que lo vio. Suspiró. Se sentía tan infeliz que en ese momento pensó que incluso soportar el dolor de una buena paliza sería preferible.

Permaneció inmóvil cuando Fred y George se acercaron aún más a él, con unas expresiones tan amenazadoras que tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no salir corriendo.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Los cuatro miraron hacia la puerta. Una figura acababa de entrar en el diminuto vestíbulo de la casa de los Weasley. Harry contuvo el aliento.

Una joven alta y delgada los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Su largo cabello pelirrojo brillaba como un hierro al rojo vivo, y Harry supo que esa imagen se le quedaría grabada en la retina de la misma manera. Los ojos castaños relucían peligrosamente, e incluso en medio de su aturdimiento, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar que los tres hermanos Weasley, mucho más altos y grandes que ella, retrocedían perceptiblemente.

Ginny Weasley los miró de uno en uno, y después dejó que su mirada descansase en Harry.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? - repitió en un tono engañosamente suave.

- Nada, Ginny - se apresuró a decir George, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Sólo queríamos decirle a este idiota - Fred señaló a Harry con la cabeza - que no vuelva a acercarse a ti...

Los ojos de Ginny relampaguearon de furia.

- Ya os dije una vez que no os metiérais en mi vida - dijo en un susurro furibundo -. Lo que haya pasado entre Harry y yo es cosa mía. Y suya. A vosotros no os incumbe en absoluto.

- Pero, Ginny...

- ¡Ni pero ni nada! - gritó ella, y su melena roja bailó de un modo que a Harry le hizo temblar las rodillas -. ¡Dejadlo en paz!

Y subió como una exhalación por las escaleras hasta perderse de vista.

Fred, George y Charlie se miraron elocuentemente. Harry, por el contrario, permaneció inmóvil, mirando hacia el lugar de las escaleras donde había visto desaparecer el tobillo de Ginny.

- Deja de mirarla - le advirtió Fred, amenazador, al cabo de un segundo.

- Tiene razón, ¿sabéis? - dijo otra voz, esta vez proveniente de la puerta que había a espaldas de Harry. Girando el cuello, éste comprobó que Ron Weasley salía en esos momentos de la cocina. Vaciló, sin saber si Ron había dicho aquello refiriéndose a Ginny o a Fred. Ron avanzó un par de pasos y se colocó delante de Harry, como si quisiera protegerlo de sus propios hermanos. Él sintió que el agradecimiento le inundaba el alma.

- Ron - dijo George, aunque Harry notó que su tono vacilaba -. Este... imbécil, se ha aprovechado de Ginny, y después la ha dejado tirada. Tú mismo has visto estos últimos días cómo está...

- Sí - admitió Ron -. Pero también sé por qué la ha dejado Harry. Y os puedo asegurar que no pretendía hacerla daño. De cualquier forma - subió el tono al ver que Fred tenía intención de interrumpirle -, como ha dicho Ginny, eso es algo entre Harry y ella. Y no veo que Ginny haya intentado pegarle en cuanto ha aparecido por la casa... Así que dejad que sean ellos los que arreglen esto.

Fred soltó un bufido; George, por el contrario, hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano.

- Veremos si pueden arreglarlo cuando le dejemos incapaz de acercarse a otra chica en toda su vida...

- Chicos - intervino Charlie en tono tranquilo, pero con la autoridad que le confería ser el hermano mayor de los otros tres -. Yo creo que tanto Ron como Ginny tienen razón; esto es algo entre Harry y ella. Harry es amigo vuestro, ¿no?... Pues dejad que sea ella la que decida si quiere ser amiga suya. A vosotros no os tiene por qué influir...

- ¡Es nuestra hermana! - exclamó Fred, furioso.

- Sí - dijo Charlie -. Y os ha pedido que le dejéis en paz.

- ¡Pero bueno! - dijo Ron, y Harry comprobó que se le habían puesto rojas las orejas, algo que nunca había presagiado nada bueno -. ¿Acaso os habéis olvidado de que Harry es uno de los nuestros? ¿Ya no os acordáis de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros? ¡Si no fuera por él, no tendríais vuestra tienda! ¡Me salvó la vida el año pasado! ¡Le salvó la vida a papá hace dos años! ¡Incluso le salvó la vida a Ginny hace cuatro!

- Pues ahora parece como si ella no estuviera muy agradecida por eso - gruñó George.

- Escucha, idiota - dijo Ron agresivamente, dando un paso en dirección a George -. Si Harry ha dejado a Ginny ha sido para que Quien-Tú-Sabes no vaya detrás de ella otra vez, ¿lo entiendes? Cuando la llevó a la Cámara fue para atraer a Harry, y él no quiere que vuelva a pasar algo así. Si alguien está pasándolo mal por toda esta historia, te aseguro que ese es Harry. Así que deja de hacer el tonto.

Harry desvió la mirada y la clavó en el reloj de pared que se veía a través de la puerta entreabierta de la cocina, mortificado. Todas las manecillas seguían apuntando a "Peligro Mortal". Sabía por qué Ron había tenido que decirles aquello a sus hermanos, pero eso no lo hacía más llevadero. Casi prefería ver sus rostros enojados, o incluso llevarse un buen puñetazo, antes que tener que soportar sus expresiones de conmiseración y lástima. Porque Fred, George y Charlie habían vuelto la cabeza hacia él, con los rostros llenos de sorpresa y arrepentimiento.

Musitó una excusa cualquiera y se zafó de ellos, arrastrando su baúl escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Ron. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró profundamente.

Ya había sido suficientemente traumático tener que volver a ver a Ginny, sabiendo que iba a compartir casa con ella durante algunos días (los menos posibles, si estaba en su mano), pero enfrentarse con Fred y George, con los que siempre se había llevado tan bien... Pese a que sabía que hacían todo aquello por su hermana, la escena había sido desagradable, y no estaba de humor para soportar muchas más como aquella. Si por él fuera, se quedaría encerrado en la habitación de Ron todo el tiempo que permaneciese en casa de los Weasley. Pero no se engañaba a sí mismo: tendría que salir a cenar aquella noche, y tendría que asistir a la boda al día siguiente...

En ese momento, Ron entró en la habitación. Lo miró un instante, y fue a sentarse a su lado sobre la colcha de color naranja. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante lo que parecieron horas.

- Siento lo de esos idiotas - dijo Ron al fin. Harry hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano -. No, en serio - insistió Ron -. No tenían ningún derecho a echarte nada en cara. Ya has oído a Ginny...

Se detuvo abruptamente al ver la expresión del rostro de Harry, y no dijo nada más, algo por lo que Harry se sintió agradecido. No se sentía con ánimos para volver a hablar otra vez de lo mismo. Ron pareció comprenderlo, porque le dio una palmada en el hombro, se levantó y dijo: - Tómate tu tiempo para deshacer el equipaje, tío. Lo de abajo es una locura, nadie te echará de menos hasta la cena.

Y volvió a salir de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de sí.


	5. La Boda

- CAPÍTULO 5 -

_**La boda**_

La cena de aquella noche fue menos tensa de lo que Harry esperaba. La señora Weasley parecía haberse relajado un poco después de gritar durante veinte minutos seguidos a Fred y a George por comerse una bandeja entera de canapés preparados para el día siguiente, y apenas habló en toda la cena, sentada al lado de su marido, que hablaba animadamente con Charlie. La señora Weasley parecía demasiado cansada para decir nada más. Fred y George tampoco le dijeron gran cosa, después del enfrentamiento de aquella tarde: se limitaron a lanzarle miradas vacilantes, como deseando que Harry diera alguna muestra de haber olvidado lo ocurrido. Pero Harry estaba cansado, y no tenía ganas de seguir hablando del mismo tema, de modo que los ignoró. Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione y la acaparó toda la noche con su charla ininterrumpida, sin mirarlo ni una sola vez. Harry agradeció la tregua, y se dedicó a comer y a hablar amistosamente con Bill y Fleur, que se sentaron cerca de él. La hermana pequeña de Fleur, Gabrielle, una niña muy guapa de unos diez u once años, lo miraba fijamente sin apartar los ojos de su rostro, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera allí realmente.

- Ya "vegás" mañana - decía Fleur animadamente -. Lo hemos "pgepagado" todo al detalle. Yo "saldgué" de la casa con los "acogdes" de la "Magcha" Nupcial, y Bill me "estagá" "espegando" en un "altag" que vamos a "impgovisag" allí - señaló un punto del jardín -... Bueno, "impgovisag" no es la "palabga", hemos "encaggado" que nos lo "tgaigan" de la "catedgal" de "Chagtges"...

Harry sonrió, ausente, mientras Fleur continuaba dándole detalles de la ceremonia. Bill, que engullía alegremente un grueso solomillo sangrante, hizo una pausa con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca y le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Pese a que el gesto daba más asco y lástima que otra cosa, teniendo en cuenta el lamentable estado que seguía presentando el rostro deforme, antes hermoso, de Bill, Harry le devolvió el guiño.

- Personalmente no tengo muchas ganas de exhibirme delante de tanta gente y durante tanto tiempo - le susurró Bill con una mueca, señalándose el rostro con el tenedor, cuando Fleur se volvió hacia su hermana para obligarla a dejar de mirar fijamente a Harry y a comer algo -. Pero, para qué nos vamos a engañar... Mañana es su día, y no voy a ser yo quien se lo niegue.

- ¿Su día? - preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, imprimiendo toda su fuerza de voluntad en no desviar la mirada del rostro surcado de cicatrices -. Creía que os íbais a casar los dos...

- Cuando estés a punto de casarte, Harry - contestó Bill con otro guiño -, te darás cuenta de que las únicas protagonistas de las bodas son las novias. Nosotros somos algo necesario para que se celebre la ceremonia, y para llevarles la polvera y el pintalabios en el bolsillo... No te engañes, si se hubiera inventado el matrimonio con uno mismo, no se casarían con ninguno de nosotros.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, "amog"? - preguntó Fleur con el ceño fruncido -. No necesitamos "casagnos" con nadie si no "queguemos"...

- Ya lo sé, cariño - respondió Bill, con una fugaz mirada de diversión hacia Harry -. Pero, si queréis ser las reinas por un día, no tenéis más remedio.

En lugar de enfurruñarse, como Harry esperaba que hiciera, Fleur sonrió ampliamente.

- "Pego" lo bueno que tenemos - dijo alegremente -, es que podemos "elegig" a quién le hacemos el "honog" de "llevagnos" el pintalabios ese día.

Bill enarcó lo que le quedaba de ceja en un gesto burlón, y Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Gabrielle lo imitó, y Harry sonrió en su dirección.

- ¿Y tú, también opinas lo mismo, eh? - dijo Bill a su futura cuñada. Gabrielle esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y no contestó. Bill rió, y se agachó para hacerle cosquillas. Harry suspiró, aliviado por el ambiente distendido que se vivía, al menos en su extremo de la mesa.

Poco después, la señora Weasley dio por terminada la cena y les mandó a todos a la cama. Harry no se hizo de rogar: en apenas cinco segundos estaba en la habitación de Ron, desvistiéndose para ponerse el pijama. Al cabo de otros cinco segundos apareció Ron y cerró la puerta.

- Tengo muchas ganas de que acabe todo esto - dijo, con el ceño fruncido, dirigiéndose hacia su propia cama y dejándose caer sobre ella -. Toda la familia está histérica... Espero que a Charlie no le dé por casarse hasta dentro de por lo menos diez años.

- No creo que tengas esa suerte - respondió Harry, pasándose la chaqueta del pijama por encima de la cabeza -. ¿Cuántos años tiene Charlie, uno menos que Bill?

- Sí - dijo Ron en tono sombrío.

- Pues espera y verás.

Ron dio un suspiro.

- Menos mal que Gabrielle es demasiado joven para él... Si no, me apuesto lo que quieras a que hacían una boda doble. Aunque - se incorporó con una sonrisa -, me da la impresión de que Gabrielle preferiría casarse contigo a hacerlo con Charlie... Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Ginny cuando...

Se detuvo abruptamente, azorado, y se levantó a toda prisa para buscar su pijama y ponérselo. Harry no hizo ningún comentario. Empezaba a estar un poco cansado de hablar, o no hablar en este caso, del mismo tema.

Se metió en la cama, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas quedarse dormido en seguida.

La música comenzó a atronar en el abarrotado jardín de los Weasley. Harry, sentado junto a Ron y Hermione, miró hacia la puerta de la casa, como el resto de los que ocupaban el jardín. Bill y la señora Weasley, ambos vestidos con túnicas de gala y situados junto a un espléndido altar de madera labrada, miraron también.

De La Madriguera salieron dos figuras enfundadas en sendas túnicas de color dorado, una de ellas con el largo cabello a juego con la vestimenta, la otra con una llameante melena pelirroja: Gabrielle y Ginny. Aturdido ante la imagen, Harry apenas pudo sonreír al comprobar que Fleur se había salido con la suya en cuanto a las damas de honor. Y, además, había tenido razón: Gabrielle estaba realmente preciosa con esa túnica dorada. Y Ginny... bueno, Ginny estaba indescriptible.

Detrás de ellas salió una visión que a Harry le dejó con la boca abierta; a su lado, Ron dio un respingo ahogado, y Hermione soltó un bufido. Una mujer de unos veinte años, alta, esbelta, de reluciente cabello dorado y plateado y brillantes y rasgados ojos azules, avanzó entre los invitados, detrás de Gabrielle y Ginny. Vestía una vaporosa túnica de gasa blanca como la nieve, y una diadema de plata y diamantes adornaba sus lisos cabellos. Era tan hermosa que entre los invitados surgió un suspiro colectivo. Fleur, sin embargo, no parecía tener ojos más que para Bill, que la esperaba con una expresión de orgullo mezclado con ternura en su desfigurado rostro.

La boda no resultó tan convencional como Harry esperaba, viendo el altar, los invitados y las damas de honor. En realidad, Bill y Fleur se limitaron a jurarse fidelidad y amor el uno al otro. Harry pensó que se podrían haber ahorrado tanta parafernalia para una ceremonia tan breve, pero, igual que el entierro de Dumbledore había sido el primero al que asistía, la boda de Bill y Fleur también era la primera para él, de modo que no sabía si todas las bodas eran así o aquella había sido distinta de las demás.

Una vez terminada la breve ceremonia, alguien conjuró de la nada al menos veinte mesas, cada una de ellas rodeada de una decena de sillas, y ya cubiertas por finos anteles de hilo blanco. En cuanto se posaron en el suelo, aparecieron sobre ellas los platos, las copas, los cubiertos, las servilletas y unos elaborados centros de flores de color dorado, a juego con las damas de honor y con el cabello de la novia (Harry supuso que Fleur habría pasado horas y horas buscando las flores apropiadas y comparándolas con la tela de los vestidos). Libres de la supuesta solemnidad de la ceremonia, a Harry le dio la impresión de que todos los invitados habían comenzado a hablar a la vez, y las conversaciones se mezclaron en un galimatías sin sentido. Aturdido, buscó su mesa y, después de esquivar a todos los invitados, se sentó en una silla un poco apartado del resto. Al volver la cabeza, vio que Hermione tomaba asiento a su lado.

- Puf, qué de gente - dijo animadamente, cogiendo una servilleta para abanicarse con ella -. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Harry, despistado, buscando con la mirada entre la gente. Hermione soltó otro bufido.

- La boda, claro... - dijo ella -. A mí me ha gustado, ya sabes, las ceremonias breves siempre son mejores que las largas... Fleur va un poco ostentosa para mi gusto, pero la túnica de la madre de Ron es preciosa... Y Ginny y la hermana de Fleur están muy guapas... Aunque lo que me ha sorprendido es que Lupin haya venido con una túnica nueva, no sabía que tuviera dinero para comprársela, a lo mejor ha conseguido un trabajo y no nos hemos enterado...

- Ah... sí, claro - dijo Harry, ausente.

- Y los centros de flores de las mesas son demasiado cursis - continuó Hermione animadamente -. Pero claro, tenían que hacer juego con la novia, ¿no?... Aunque yo habría preferido margaritas, o girasoles...

- Sí, tienes razón - respondió Harry.

Hermione frunció el ceño. - Aunque lo peor de todo, sin duda - dijo en el mismo tono -, es el mejor amigo del hermano del novio... Se ve que no han podido librarse de él, y han tenido que soportar su presencia en la boda, pero claro, siempre tiene que haber algún gorrón, y como es famoso se cree con derecho a presentarse en todas las fiestas...

- Sí, desde luego - asintió Harry sin hacerle ni caso.

Hermione alargó la mano, le cogió de la mandíbula y le obligó a volver la vista hacia ella. Estudió su rostro con una mirada escrutadora -. ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? - preguntó.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Harry, enfocando la mirada. Había estado un buen rato con la mente en blanco, y no le hacía ninguna gracia volver al mundo real.

- Harry - dijo Hermione, y le soltó el mentón -, Ya sabes que respeto la decisión que tomaste, y que no he insistido en ningún momento en que lo reconsiderases ni nada por el estilo. Pero si vas a estar así toda la vida...

Harry soltó un gruñido, pero no contestó.

- Escúchame - insistió Hermione -. Puede ser que, en cierto modo, crea que lo que hiciste es lo que tenías que hacer. Pero ese estado de ánimo no te va a hacer ningún favor, ¿sabes? Se suponía que tenías que quitarte de la cabeza todo lo que no fuera destruir a Voldemort, y, sin embargo, ahora mismo tienes en mente cualquier cosa excepto los Horcruxes...

Harry frunció el ceño, y Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

- Está bien - dijo, hastiada -. Haz lo que quieras. Pero, visto lo visto, me pregunto si merece la pena que lo estés pasando tan mal.

En ese momento Ron se dejó caer en el asiento que había a su lado, y Harry se evitó tener que contestar, e incluso tener que pensar en lo que Hermione le había dicho.

- Fred y George me han pedido que les guarde un sitio en esta mesa - dijo, mirando fijamente a Harry.

- Oh - contestó éste, alicaído. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, nunca había esperado que la boda de Bill y Fleur fuera especialmente divertida, pero tampoco había pensado que lo iba a pasar tan mal.

- Después de la bronca que Ginny les ha echado esta mañana, me extraña que no hayan ido directamente a hablar contigo - continuó Ron, cogiendo una copa al azar y llenándola de agua -. Hace calor, ¿verdad?...

- ¿Esta mañana? - preguntó Hermione, curiosa -. ¿Esta mañana también?

- ¿Cómo que también? - exclamó Harry, mareado.

- Sí - contestó Ron, bebiéndose la copa de un trago -. Bueno, en realidad creo que lleva todo el verano. No sé qué las das, tío - sonrió, aunque era evidente que su sonrisa era forzada -. La dejas tirada, y encima se pasa meses defendiéndote.

Harry prefirió no contestar, y segundos después se alegró de no haberlo hecho, porque, efectivamente, Fred y George se acercaron y se sentaron frente a él.

- Hola - dijo George, mirando a Harry directamente.

- Hola...

- Oye, Harry - dijo Fred, inclinándose hacia delante y bajando el tono mientras un grupo de brujas de unos cincuenta años pasaban a su lado, observándolos con curiosidad -. Mira, hemos estado hablando, y...

- No hace falta - le interrumpió Harry, y se sorprendió al comprender que lo decía en serio: no necesitaba que nadie le pidiera disculpas por eso, cuando él mismo consideraba que merecía por lo menos un par de malas caras -. Olvidadlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Fred y George lo miraron, y los dos a la vez, como en una coreografía ensayada, se encogieron de hombros.

- Vale - dijo Fred, cogiendo una botella de vino y sirviéndose una copa. George sacó la varita y, con un leve movimiento de muñeca, sirvió vino en todas las copas que había encima de la mesa.

- ¡Eh, que tengo agu...! - exclamó Ron, pero demasiado tarde: la botella de tinto ya había escanciado un chorro de líquido púrpura en su copa, dejando un tenue remolino de color rosáceo en la copa llena de agua. Ron frunció el ceño.

- Míralo por el lado bueno - dijo Fred, levantando la copa para brindar silenciosamente -. Seguro que Trelawney te diría que es el mejor método para adivinar tu futuro...

- No hace falta: seguro que su futuro incluye alguna referencia a mi inminente y dolorosísima muerte - comentó Harry, levantando también su copa.

- En realidad - respondió Ron, escudriñando el interior de su copa, que lentamente se iba tiñendo de un rojo desvaído -, mi futuro es, sin lugar a dudas, cometer un fratricidio. Bueno, dos.

- Mucho tienes que crecer, hermanito - dijo George, bebiendo un largo sorbo de vino.

- ¿Qué tal la tienda? - preguntó Harry, contento de poder hablar de algo que no tuviera que ver ni con Ginny ni con los Horcruxes de Voldemort -. Bien, ¿no?

- Más que bien - contestó Fred, dejando la copa encima de la mesa -. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra línea de productos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

- Sí, claro - dijo Harry -. Los Sombreros Escudo, los Guantes Escudo...

- Bueno, el Ministerio nos encargó hace algunos meses una partida de uniformes escudo para sus aurores - dijo George -, de modo que firmamos un contrato con Madam Malkin para desarrollarlos, al 50, por supuesto, y ya hemos vendido más de quinientos... Ahora el Ministerio nos ha pedido otros mil, para uniformar a todos sus funcionarios, así que calcula, si los vendemos a precio de fábrica, es decir, diez galeones por túnica, cinco se los queda Madam Malkin y otros cinco nosotros, así que por el momento hemos ganado casi tres mil galeones y tenemos previsto ganar otros cinco mil de aquí al otoño...

- ...así que pronto vamos a poder devolverte tu inversión y aún así seguiremos teniendo un remanente que nos permitirá seguir invirtiendo en nuevos productos - finalizó Fred con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- No os preocupéis por eso - dijo Harry -, no necesito ese dinero. Bueno, y aparte del encargo del Ministerio, ¿tenéis algún producto nuevo?

- Montones - sonrió George -. Hay uno que te encantaría, es una snitch falsa que muerde.

- ¿Y para qué demonios iba a querer una snitch que muerde? - preguntó Ron.

- Bueno - dijo George, encogiéndose de hombros -, el próximo partido contra Slytherin que juegues, Harry, puedes intentar una variante del Amago de Wronsky y soltar la snitch falsa delante del buscador de Slytherin, y entonces verás para qué sirve.

- Sí - asintió Fred -. Además, incluye una extra para que nadie, ni siquiera la señora Pomfrey, sea capaz de hacer crecer de nuevo los dedos que la snitch se ha comido...

- ¡Eso es una barbaridad! - exclamó Hermione, escandalizada.

- No te preocupes, Hermione - dijo George en tono razonable -. Si acude a nuestra tienda, por un módico precio podemos venderle un antídoto crecededos. Bueno, crece dedos o lo que sea.

- ¡Por un módico...!

- Qué pena que Malfoy ya no sea el buscador de Slytherin - continuó Fred en tono soñador -. Con lo bien que le vendría perder un par de dedos de la mano derecha...

El banquete, al contrario que la ceremonia, sí fue largo: tal vez demasiado para su gusto. Cuando empezaron con el postre, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse tras las colinas que ocultaban el pueblo, y las sombras de los árboles y de la casa, inexistentes cuando se habían sentado a la mesa, se habían hecho ridículamente largas. Harry había bebido demasiado vino sin estar acostumbrado; tenía la cabeza pesada, y se sentía como si tuviera el cráneo relleno de algodón. Cuando el cielo se tornó de un oscuro color azul tinta, se levantó de la mesa, murmurando una excusa cualquiera, y se dirigió hacia los setos que cerraban el jardin, deseoso de alejarse un rato de todo el barullo del banquete. Rodeó un espeso matorral y siguió caminando, mientras los sonidos de la fiesta se amortiguaban extrañamente.

Las estrellas aparecieron de una en una en el cielo, que unos minutos después se volvió completamente negro. Una brisa imperceptible hacía susurrar las hojas de los árboles, envueltos en el impenetrable silencio, en el que no se oía ningún ruido proveniente de la multitud congregada pocos metros más allá. Y Harry miraba hacia el cielo, sin pensar en nada. O, al menos, intentando no pensar en nada.

Al cabo de un rato, oyó voces acercándose en dirección a él desde el centro del jardín. Se quedó inmóvil, mirando todavía hacia las frías y distantes estrellas, intentando decidir qué sería mejor: salir de detrás del matorral y dejarse ver, para no volver a escuchar ninguna conversación que no estuviera destinada a sus oídos (recordaba muy bien lo incómodo que se había sentido la última vez), o quedarse sin hacer ruido para que no notasen su presencia.

- ...no acabo de entender por qué ha aceptado, la verdad - decía una de las dos voces. Harry la reconoció al instante como la de Charlie Weasley -. Habría sido mejor no tener a nadie, antes que tenerlo a él.

- Ya te lo he dicho - contestó Lupin. Harry bajó la vista del cielo y la clavó en la oscuridad que había más allá del seto, agudizando el oído -. No había otra persona, y ella considera, y debo decir que estoy de acuerdo, que no podía quitarla del programa. Es la asignatura más importante, al menos en estos tiempos.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido e interesado. Evidentemente, Lupin y Charlie estaban hablando de un nuevo profesor... ¿Pero sería de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, o de Transformaciones? Ambas asignaturas se habían quedado sin profesor, después de la traición de Snape y del nombramiento de McGonagall como directora de Hogwarts. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea inquietante. Al parecer, Charlie había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

- Sólo espero que por lo menos no le nombren también jefe de Gryffindor - dijo.

- Podría serlo - respondió Lupin -. Al fin y al cabo, perteneció a la casa cuando estudió en Hogwarts...

- Preferiría que nombrasen jefe de la casa a Peeves - dijo Charlie en tono de burla -. Probablemente lo haría mejor que él. Y también lo de dar clases.

- Tan malo no será... - Lupin no parecía muy convencido.

- Te aseguro que lo es - dijo Charlie -. Lo poco que lo conocí, me pareció de lo peorcito que te puedas echar a la cara. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que los pocos alumnos que hayan decidido volver a Hogwarts salen huyendo a las dos semanas de curso.

Lupin soltó una carcajada. Harry, por el contrario, estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad. ¿Quién sería ese nuevo profesor, del que Charlie hablaba tan mal? ¿Y había reamente alguna opción de que se convirtiera en jefe de su casa?

- ¿Por qué no has aceptado volver a ser profesor? - preguntó Charlie.

Hubo una pausa.

- No quería volver a pasar por todo aquello - respondió Lupin al fin -. Dirás que me he portado como un cobarde, pero no creo que pudiera soportar volver a Hogwarts otra vez.

- Pero Minerva te ofreció el puesto de...

- Sí - le interrumpió Lupin -. Y sé que me lo ofreció, en parte, para ayudar a Harry. Pero no creo que él me lo agradeciera si volviese a Hogwarts sólo para vigilarlo como si fuera todavía un niño. Ya es un hombre, y creo que Minerva lo entendió cuando le dije que debía dejarle un poco más de libertad. Ayudarle, sí. Y enseñarle, también.

- Con ese idiota dándole clases, no creo que aprenda mucho - gruñó Charlie.

- Pero - continuó Lupin -, vigilarle, no. Estoy convencido de que Harry ha aceptado volver este año a Hogwarts porque Minerva tomó nota y le dijo que no iba a andar detrás de él como si fuese su hada madrina.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, tanto que Harry se preguntó si no se habrían alejado. Se arriesgó a echar un vistazo por entre las ramas del matorral: efectivamente, Lupin y Charlie se alejaban lentamente, todavía hablando pero en voz tan baja que no podía oírlos.

Harry se quedó allí un rato más, preguntándose de quién hablarían, si ese a quien tanto despreciaban sería el nuevo profesor de Transformaciones o de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y, en ese último caso, si tendría que pasar seis de sus siete años en el colegio teniendo profesores a cual peor en esa asignatura.


	6. La cuna

- CAPÍTULO 6 -

_**La cuna**_

La señora Weasley les pidió a Harry y a Hermione que se quedasen en La Madriguera lo que quedaba de verano. Sin embargo, Harry deseaba marcharse de allí lo antes posible. Una vez pasada la boda de Bill y Fleur, sentía que el final del verano estaba mucho más cercano, y al haber aceptado volver a Hogwarts no iba a disponer de todo el tiempo y toda la libertad con la que contaba al inicio de las vacaciones para buscar y destruir los Horcruxes. Dentro de sí empezaba a notar un sentimiento de urgencia, algo que lo impulsaba a comenzar cuanto antes la búsqueda de los fragmentos del alma de Voldemort, como si el 1 de septiembre fuese la fecha límite y después ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Y, pese a esa urgencia, aún había algo que sentía que tenía que hacer antes de dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la destrucción de su mayor enemigo. Antes de buscar un futuro para sí y para el resto de la comunidad mágica y muggle, antes de mirar hacia delante al oscuro camino que le esperaba ante sí, tenía que echar una última mirada hacia el pasado. Había fantasmas que tenía que conjurar antes de intentar destruir al mayor fantasma de su vida: la sombra de Lord Voldemort.

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron de La Madriguera una soleada mañana de mediados de agosto, con el sonido de las quejas de la señora Weasley todavía resonando en sus oídos, y la imagen del ceño fruncido del señor Weasley y de Lupin impresa en sus retinas. Había sido una escena embarazosa, cuando Harry había dicho que se iba a un lugar que no podía revelarles y Hermione y Ron habían decidido acompañarle. La señora Weasley había intentado convencerles de que no lo hicieran, le había prohibido a Ron que saliese de la casa, incluso había llorado a lágrima viva cuando supo que Harry no sólo no aceptaba su protección sino que iba a "correr alegremente buscando el peligro con los brazos abiertos". A pesar de todo, Harry no les había dicho a dónde llevaba a su hijo menor, y ni siquiera Lupin había podido sacarle la verdad.

En realidad no se trataba de un secreto, como podía ser el asunto de los Horcruxes de Voldemort o la profecía que ataba su destino al de su enemigo; simplemente, Harry no quería que supieran dónde iban porque no deseaba compañía, excepto la de sus dos mejores amigos, allí donde se dirigía.

Se Aparecieron a la sombra de una colina que en otra época del año debía ser de un intenso tono verde esmeralda, pero en esos momentos, a finales de un verano especialmente seco, estaba completamente amarilla. La hierba reseca crujía bajo sus pies cuando se encaminaron hacia el sur por un sendero agrietado por el calor, y el sol caía a plomo sobre ellos.

Ron y Hermione siguieron a Harry camino abajo sin decir ni una palabra. A uno y otro lado, matorrales bajos y árboles de hojas amarillas les flanqueaban el camino, y Harry tuvo la momentánea sensación de encabezar una extraña procesión de alguna religión pagana, cuyos dioses exigieran a sus acólitos silencio absoluto y caminar solemne. Al doblar un recodo del sendero, ante ellos apareció un pequeño valle rodeado de colinas. Al fondo correteaba un riachuelo, que parecía huír entre las piedras, escondiéndose de la abrasadora luz del sol. Encaramado en el flanco de una de las montañas descansaba un pequeño pueblecito, que en la distancia se veía de color rojo terroso.

- El Valle de Godric - susurró Hermione, deteniéndose junto a Harry para contemplar el panorama. Ron se subió encima de una roca caída junto al sendero y escudriñó en la lejanía, con la mano como visera protectora ante la radiante luminosidad.

- En primavera esto tiene que ser precioso - dijo. Harry levantó la mirada hacia él; el sol, al reflejarse en su pelo rojo, se clavaba dolorosamente en su retina.

- Sí - respondió Harry, volviendo la vista hacia el valle -. Supongo que será todo verde...

- Esta hierba se ha secado por el sol - dijo Hermione, agachada a un lado del camino, pasando la mano sobre el suelo.

- No todo tiene que ser por culpa de Quien-Tú-Sabes - dijo Ron en tono burlón, y bajó de un salto de la piedra en la que estaba subido -. Algunas cosas se mueren porque la Naturaleza es así, ¿sabes?

- Todas las cosas se mueren porque la Naturaleza es así, Ron - Hermione se enderezó y miró hacia el valle con los ojos entrecerrados -. De hecho, lo antinatural es no morir nunca, como intenta hacer Voldemort.

- Eso es lo que intentamos corregir, ¿verdad? - dijo suavemente Harry, todavía mirando fijamente hacia el pueblo. Haciendo una mueca, continuó andando.

- Además, Voldemort tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que dedicarse a secar la hierba, ¿sabes? - susurró Hermione en dirección a Ron, que emitió un gruñido indescifrable. Harry sonrió sin dejar de caminar.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente pudieron comprobar que, efectivamente, las casas eran de ese extraño color bermejo de la tierra arcillosa, con tejados también rojizos, y las puertas y marcos de las ventanas estaban todas pintadas de un tono amarillo parecido al oro viejo. Ron tenía razón: con el fondo de las montañas, que de ordinario debían ser intensamente verdes, y el azul del cielo y del río, el contraste debía ser espectacular.

El Valle de Godric parecía haberse quedado congelado en un momento de la Historia, sin evolucionar a la vez que el resto del mundo. Apartado de los muggles e incomunicado también del mundo mágico, el pueblecito permanecía anclado en un pasado que hablaba de calles empedradas y callejuelas serpenteantes.

El silencio resultaba opresivo. Sus pasos resonaban fuertemente en las calles desiertas, y el calor del sol, acumulado en las piedras del suelo, se elevaba hacia ellos, quemándoles los pies a través de los zapatos. Parecía un pueblo fantasma, y por un instante Harry incluso llegó a preguntarse si Hermione no habría estado equivocada al asegurar que Voldemort no había pasado por allí hacía poco.

Sin embargo, el postigo de una ventana al cerrarse de golpe les demostró que sí había gente viva en aquel lugar.

- Deben quedarse dentro por el calor - dijo Hermione, susurrando, como si el silencio fuese una advertencia para que no levantasen la voz.

Ron la miró, dubitativo. Harry, sin embargo, apenas le dirigió una mirada y siguió caminando por las calles vacías. Calle arriba, una puerta se cerró con suavidad.

- No - respondió al cabo de un rato -. No se han quedado dentro por el calor.

Había llegado a la altura de la puerta que acababa de cerrarse. Sobre la madera pulida y pintada de oro viejo, alguien había clavado un trozo de pergamino.

_Harry Potter:_

_El Valle de Godric te ha echado de menos._

_Bienvenido a tu hogar._

- Respeto - musitó Hermione después de leer el escueto mensaje -. Se han quedado dentro por respeto.

- Sí - asintió Harry, sin apartar la mirada del pergamino.

- Por respeto a ti.

"Por respeto a mi dolor", añadió él para sí. Porque era evidente que los habitantes del Valle de Godric, alertados de su presencia, habían decidido respetar esa primera visita de Harry a lo que fue su casa durante su primer año de vida, y el escenario del asesinato de sus padres. Parecía que aquella gente le comprendía mejor de lo que se comprendía a sí mismo.

Volvió la mirada hacia la calle. Ron miraba fijamente hacia un punto situadoal otro extremo de la calle, con la mano sobre los ojos. Sorprendido, Harry buscó con la mirada lo que tanto atraía a Ron.

Al fondo, a unos treinta metros, había una casa. Al menos, había sido una casa; ahora no era más que tres paredes, precariamente levantadas, sin un tejado encima, y apenas se podía reconocer como lo que era.

Harry avanzó hacia ella como un autómata, tropezando con las piedras del suelo, sin fijarse en su Hermione y Ron le seguían o no. Se trataba de una casa que en nada debía diferenciarse de las que la rodeaban. Al acercarse surgieron a su vista las paredes, del mismo color rojo tierra, y que parecían sujetarse gracias a la hiedra que trepaba por ellas. A un lado, una puerta colgaba precariamente de los goznes, y todavía conservaba un rastro de pintura dorada, oscurecida y abrasada por el sol y las inclemencias del clima.

El tiempo había respetado las ruinas de aquella vivienda. Harry hizo un esfuerzo por no imaginarlo, pero aquel montón de escombros no parecía haberse derrumbado a causa de la vejez; más bien daba la impresión de seguir exactamente igual, años después de haber sufrido las consecuencias de un terremoto, o una explosión...

Tragó saliva y entrecerró los ojos, acercándose aún más a la casa. Por el hueco vacío donde antes debía haber una ventana se veían los restos de un tejado, apenas un montón de tejas rojas sobre las vigas partidas. Una cortina hecha jirones revoloteaba bajo la leve y ardiente brisa, enganchada en una de ellas.

Se detuvo, con el ceño fruncido, observando las ruinas con una mirada dura. Instantes después, Ron y Hermione se unieron a él, sin decir una palabra.

- No han hecho nada - dijo con voz tenue. En ese momento odiaba a todos los habitantes de aquel pueblo, a todos los habitantes del mundo entero -. La han dejado así. Tal cual. No han sido capaces siquiera de... de...

- Harry - le interrumpió Hermione. No le miraba a él: tenía los ojos fijos en un punto del suelo, junto a la puerta desencajada.

Allí, cuidadosamente colocado sobre la hierba reseca, había un pequeño ramillete de nomeolvides azules recién cortados.

- Ahora ya sabes por qué la han dejado así - susurró Hermione, mietras Ron posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Harry -. Esto es un santuario.

- No - respondió Harry, y respiró profundamente, recorriendo las ruinas de la casa con la mirada -. Es una tumba.

Dio un paso hacia el hueco de la puerta. Ron le retuvo con la mano, y, al mirarlo, vio que negaba con la cabeza; tenía el gesto serio, casi adusto.

- Harry, no sé si... - empezó Hermione, dubitativa. Pero Harry se sacudió a Ron de un tirón y, con paso decidido, entró en la casa.

La extraña opresión que sentía en el pecho desde que entró en el pueblo, casi desde que lo vio por primera vez a lo lejos, se acentuó hasta hacerse insoportable. La pared de lo que debía ser el recibidor se había desplomado, y se podía ver también parte de otra habitación más grande. Por todos lados había muebles destrozados, y trozos de cristal y cerámica desperdigados por todo el suelo, mezclados con páginas que parecían haber sido arrancadas cruelmente de los libros que yacían absurdamente amontonados junto a las paredes. En un lateral de la sala, un montón de cascotes y maderas astilladas señalaban el lugar donde, tiempo atrás, se erguía una escalera.

Harry se detuvo y, lentamente, se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar hacia el exterior. Ron y Hermione permanecieron inmóviles, mirándolo, mientras él recorría con los ojos el dintel de la puerta. Después de mirar a Ron y a Hermione, giró la cabeza hacia los restos del salón.

- Lily, coge a Harry y vete - musitó.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Ron, avanzando para ponerse a su lado.

- Aquí fue - respondió Harry -. Aquí... -. Miró hacia el suelo. En el sitio en el que estaba no había ningún signo, nada, que lo distinguiera del resto de la habitación. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que tenía razón.

- ¿Aquí qué, Harry? - dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Harry no contestó. Pero, por la expresión del rostro de Hermione, debía haber comprendido lo que Harry estaba diciendo: que allí era donde Voldemort mató a su padre.

El rostro de Ron se crispó un momento, y, lentamente, avanzó por la destrozada habitación. El cristal y la loza crujían bajo sus pies mientras se acercaba a las ruinas de la escalera. La escalera que debió subir Harry, dieciséis años antes, en brazos de Lily.

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, temblando de pies a cabeza. Aquello dolía mucho más de lo que había esperado. Los muebles destrozados, las cortinas, la alfombra hecha jirones, los libros, todo hablaba de un hogar, de un hogar feliz, de un hogar que le había sido arrebatado injusta y prematuramente. Se mordió el labio, intentando controlarse.

En ese momento, Ron, que había llegado ya hasta la escalera caída, pisó algo que emitió un sonido agudo, dulce. Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y vio que Ron se agachaba para coger algo del suelo. Al enderezarse de nuevo, levantaba en la palma de la mano con suavidad, casi con reverencia, un pequeño muñequito de goma con forma de snitch alada.

Ron miró la snitch de goma un momento, y después levantó la mirada hacia Harry. Éste dio un paso vacilante hacia él.

- No - dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza, con expresión sombría -. No, Harry, no te acerques.

Ignorando su tono ansioso, casi histérico, Harry se apresuró a ir a su lado. Ron lo miró, impotente, con la pequeña snitch todavía en la palma de la mano, y después se apartó levemente a un lado.

Justo detrás de Ron, sobre la destrozada escalera, medio cubierta por una viga desplomada, había una cuna de madera.

Harry se quedó petrificado, mirando la cuna hecha astillas. Los barrotes de madera, redondeados, pulidos, todavía conservaban la pintura de color amarillo, descascarillada en algunos lugares. De un agujero del pequeño colchón, cubierto aún por una sábana arrugada y manchada por la edad, se derramaban algunas plumas blancas y suaves.

- Harry - susurró Hermione -. Harry, no...

Entonces, con una fuerza desmesurada, todo el dolor que había estado reprimiendo desde que llegó al Valle de Godric, o quizás desde que Hagrid le había contado lo sucedido la noche que sus padres murieron, le golpeó repentinamente. Sintió una aguda punzada detrás de los ojos. Se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas junto a la cuna semienterrada.

_A un lado, hazte a un lado, muchacha_...

- A Harry no. A Harry no - sollozó Harry.

Unos brazos le rodearon. Tembló.

- Por favor... haré cualquier cosa... A Harry no... - tartamudeó Harry, mientras las lágrimas ardientes le corrían por el rostro.

Y, sin poder controlarse, soltó un grito de angustia, mientras la casa, el pueblo, el valle, el mundo entero daban vueltas a su alrededor. Los brazos que lo abrazaban lo apretaron con más fuerza, y ciertamente tuvo la sensación de que, si no fuese por esos brazos, no habría tenido fuerzas para sostenerse, aún estando de rodillas. La voz se le quebró. Temblando violentamente, intentó tomar aire, y estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Tardó un buen rato en conseguir, con enorme esfuerzo, que su respiración se hiciese regular.

Abrió los ojos. La habitación, la cuna medio rota, seguían exactamente igual. Hermione estaba sentada a su lado, y de sus ojos castaños resbalaban lágrimas silenciosas. Ron, arrodillado frente a él, lo abrazaba con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados.

Sin decir una palabra, se apartó suavemente de Ron. No se molestó en enjugarse las lágrimas que le empapaban el rostro y el cuello: miró hacia lo que quedaba del techo, parpadeando, y respiró profundamente.

- Voy a matarlo - susurró, con la vista fija en las tejas caídas sobre una enorme viga de madera, podrida y rota por la mitad, que se sostenía precariamente por una delgada astilla y parecía ir a desplomarse en cualquier momento -. Me cueste lo que me cueste, y aunque tarde el resto de mi vida en conseguirlo, os juro que voy a matarlo.

Ron no emitió ningún sonido; Hermione posó una mano sobre la de Harry, que descansaba junto a uno de los barrotes de la cuna.

- Aunque te cueste también nuestras vidas - dijo en voz baja, y sonó como la promesa más solemne -, al final, acabarás con él.

Harry se limpió las lágrimas y el polvo del rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Pese a su intención de aprovechar cada minuto que le restaba antes de regresar a Hogwarts para intentar encontrar los Horcruxes, Harry no fue capaz de marcharse del Valle de Godric hasta tres días después. Durante las primeras horas intentó absurdamente ordenar la casa de sus padres, apartar los escombros, incluso arreglar de alguna manera los muebles. Sin embargo, después del segundo hechizo reparador desistió, y anuló los encantamientos con un impaciente giro de muñeca. Por mucho que le doliese verla así, la sensación de vacío que sintió al ver un aparador completamente arreglado, como nuevo, fue abrumadora: por un instante, creyó que, si giraba la cabeza sólo un milímetro, vería salir a Lily Potter por la puerta destrozada de la cocina.

Al día siguiente Ron y Hermione le acompañaron a visitar el cementerio del pueblo. Harry quería ver las tumbas de sus padres antes de marcharse: era otro de los fantasmas de su pasado que quería conjurar, algo que necesitaba hacer para poder dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la lucha contra Voldemort. Sin embargo, no encontraron ningún cementerio en los alrededores del Valle de Godric; finalmente, tras un largo paseo que duró horas, tuvieron que admitir que lo más probable era que el Valle de Godric no tuviera cementerio.

El pueblecito parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, después de permanecer paralizado durante un día entero ante la llegada de Harry. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, y, sin embargo, no parecían abarrotadas, sino todo lo contrario: los habitantes del Valle de Godric transitaban por las callejuelas tranquilamente, sin prisas, con ese aspecto apacible y sonriente de quien está contento con la vida que lleva. Saludaban a Harry como a un antiguo amigo que ha estado mucho tiempo fuera y por fin ha regresado, y dieron la bienvenida a Ron y a Hermione como a unos nuevos vecinos largamente esperados.

- Oh, no - exclamó una mujer de unos treinta años, de corto cabello negro como la pez y ojos brillantes, cuando Harry le preguntó por el cementerio -. No, no, cariño... Aquí no tenemos cementerio.

- Oh - dijo Harry, abatido.

La mujer lo miró atentamente unos segundos, y después esbozó una sonrisa triste y comprensiva.

- Detrás de la casa - dijo simplemente. Harry la miró, sorprendido. La mujer hizo una mueca -. Lo recuerdo. Yo era todavía muy joven, pero recuerdo que decidieron... Detrás de la casa.

Harry la observó unos instantes, parpadeando.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por lo mismo por lo que dejaron la casa tal y como estaba - respondió la mujer -. Para ti.

Y, después de dirigirle una última sonrisa, siguió su camino calle abajo.

A ninguno de los tres se les había ocurrido rodear la casa para visitar el pequeño jardín el día anterior. Y allí estaban: dos pequeñas lápidas, de un reluciente color blanco, deslumbrantes bajo el intenso sol del mediodía, colocadas directamente sobre el suelo. Estaban rodeadas de hierba amarillenta, pero, pese al aspecto reseco de la vegetación, era palpable que alguien se había preocupado de cuidar aquel trozo de jardín: no había ninguna mala hierba, ningún cardo, ninguna piedra. Sólo hierba, aunque seca y marchita por el calor del verano.

En las dos lápidas de piedra sólo se veían dos palabras grabadas: "James" y "Lily". Ni el apellido, ni la fecha, ni el motivo de su muerte. Ninguna mención al asesino que los mató. Ni una palabra sobre el hijo que sobrevivió aquella noche. Harry se sentó sobre la hierba, con las piernas cruzadas, y permaneció muy quieto, mirándolas, durante horas. Cuando Hermione fue a buscarlo, llevándole un sandwich para que comiese algo, el sol hacía equilibrios sobre una de las colinas, a punto de zambullirse en el horizonte. Se sentó a su lado mientras él engullía el bocadillo.

- Son bonitas - dijo simplemente, mirando las lápidas -. Sencillas.

Harry no contestó, y se concentró en el sandwich. Había pasado tanto tiempo mirando las tumbas de sus padres que podía verlas sin necesidad de mirarlas de nuevo. Pero estaba de acuerdo con Hermione: de alguna manera, aquellas dos piedras lisas eran lo adecuado, lo más apropiado para servir de tumba a James y Lily Potter.

- Harry - dijo Hermione -, ¿estás...? ¿Qué tal estás?

Harry se encogió de hombros, y se metió en la boca el último trozo de sandwich. Masticó lentamente y tragó, y permaneció en silencio unos minutos.

- Vámonos - dijo de pronto. Hermione lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - preguntó.

- Sí - asintió Harry -. Sí. Ya no tengo... no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

- De acuerdo - dijo Hermione -. De acuerdo, Harry...

- Quiero acabar con esto - dijo Harry, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose las briznas de hierba que se le habían adherido a los pantalones -. Quiero acabar con esto.

Hermione se levantó a su vez del suelo, con los ojos fijos en las lápidas de James y Lily.

- Muy bien - dijo al fin, y clavó los ojos en los de Harry -. Cuanto antes encontremos los Horcruxes, antes podrás enfrentarte con Voldemort. Y... y acabaremos con esto de una vez.


	7. El último curso

- CAPÍTULO 7 -

_**El último curso**_

Era la primera vez que Harry, Ron y Hermione iban al andén nueve y tres cuartos solos, sin la compañía de un grupo de adultos ansiosos y preocupados por su seguridad. En esta ocasión, ellos eran los adultos. Harry se sentía extraño cuando recordaba que ya no era un niño, que legalmente la sociedad mágica le consideraba un hombre; pero más extraño se sintió cuando, al subir al Expreso de Hogwarts, se dio cuenta de que era la última vez que subía a ese tren en aquella estación.

En el andén se encontraron con el señor y la señora Weasley, que habían ido a despedir a Ginny. Ella ya había subido al tren; Harry se sintió dividido entre su decepción por no poder verla y su alivio por no tener que verla. Estaba empezando a cansarse de tener la mente, o las entrañas, o el corazón, tan hechos un lío. Sin embargo, se ahorró tener que pensar mucho en aquello gracias al lloroso abrazo de la señora Weasley, que, una vez más, le pidió entre lágrimas que tuviese mucho cuidado y no se pusiera en peligro.

- Sí... claro - dijo, ausente, mientras la señora Weasley le apretaba tan fuerte que pensó por un momento que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas.

- Harry - dijo simplemente el señor Weasley, estrechándole la mano. Harry también se limitó a asentir: ambos sabían, sin necesidad de decírselo, que Harry no pensaba mantenerse a salvo y en el colegio todo el curso.

- ¡Y tú, no quiero enterarme de que has hecho algo peligroso! - exclamó la señora Weasley abrazando a Ron, que prefirió no responder. Hermione hizo una mueca burlona que, afortunadamente, la señora Weasley no llegó a ver.

- Adiós, señora Weasley...

- Adiós, adiós, Hermione, querida... Cuida de estos dos, ¿de acuerdo? Vigílalos de mi parte.

- Claro - mintió Hermione. Esta vez la mueca apareció en el rostro de Ron.

Ron y Hermione tuvieron que ir al vagón de los prefectos, y Harry recorrió el pasillo, arrastrando su baúl, buscando un compartimento vacío. El tren no estaba tan concurrido como en cursos anteriores: Harry supuso que muchos alumnos de Hogwarts (o, más probablemente, sus padres) habrían decidido no regresar al colegio aquel año, después de lo ocurrido el curso anterior. Los compartimentos estaban todos medio vacíos; no había en ninguno de ellos más de dos o tres personas. Al parecer, los pocos que se habían animado a acudir a Hogwarts aquel año deseaban, como él, estar a solas. Harry no se animó a unirse a ninguna de las personas que vio en su paseo por el Expreso, y que lo observaban sorprendidos cuando pasaba, como si no esperasen volver a verlo. Y bien, la gente era menos tonta de lo que parecía en ocasiones.

Al final del tren encontró, por fin, un compartimento vacío, y se sentó después de colocar el baúl en la rejilla del equipaje. Por un lado, echaba de menos la compañía de Ron y de Hermione, después de pasar los últimos trece meses sin separarse apenas de ellos; por otro, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de estar con nadie. Exactamente lo mismo le pasaba con la perspectiva de volver a Hogwarts: deseaba más que nada ver el castillo, recorrer sus pasillos, sus terrenos, la cabaña de Hagrid, el campo de Quidditch... era el único lugar donde había sido completamente feliz. Pero volver a Hogwarts sin Dumbledore...

Sacudió la cabeza, y se recostó en el asiento. Ya había pensado demasiado en aquello; ya iba siendo hora de dejar a un lado la pena por la muerte del anterior director del colegio. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

¿Dónde habría escondido Voldemort sus Horcruxes? ¿Y a qué tendría que enfrentarse cuando los encontrase? ¿Quién era R.A.B.? ¿Habría destruido el medallón antes de morir? ¿Habría muerto realmente, o habría conseguido escapar? Y, lo que era más importante aún, ¿cómo encontraría a Voldemort después de destruir todos los Horcruxes, y cómo conseguiría matarlo?

No se hacía muchas ilusiones a este respecto: pese a ser legalmente un hombre, comparado con Voldemort era un bebé. Mientras que Voldemort había tenido setenta años para perfeccionar su dominio de la magia, hacía apenas seis que él sabía que era un mago. Y Voldemort no había tenido reparos en profundizar en su conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras, mientras que él, Harry, sólo había realizado en su vida dos maldiciones, la _cruciatus_ que intentó lanzarle a Bellatrix Lestrange hacía poco más de un año, y que no funcionó, y la _sectumsempra_ con la que estuvo a punto de matar a Draco Malfoy. Para un joven de su edad era mucho, pero ¿sería suficiente para matar al mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos siglos? Si tenía que apostar, diría que no.

Entonces, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer para acabar con él? Dumbledore no le había enseñado nada para cuando estuviera frente a frente con Voldemort. De hecho, no parecía haberle dado mucha importancia. Quizá no había contado con morir antes de enseñarle algo que le fuera verdaderamente útil, pero Harry creía que Dumbledore nunc había tenido intención de mostrarle nada más allá del gran secreto de Voldemort: su alma dividida. Dumbledore contaba con ese "poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce" para que Harry consiguiese vencerlo... ¿Acaso su antiguo director esperaba que Harry acabase con Voldemort queriéndolo mucho?

No veía cómo el amor podía luchar, e incluso vencer, al poder de Voldemort. Sin embargo, quizás debería investigarlo un poco más... ¿No habría algún hechizo, algún encantamiento de gran poder, que tuviera su base precisamente en el amor? Al fin y al cabo, si él había sobrevivido al primer ataque de Voldemort había sido precisamente por amor, por el amor de su madre... ¿Y no se había salvado hacía dos años gracias al amor de sus padres, que le habían ayudado a escapar de Voldemort y sus mortífagos aún siendo unas simples sombras surgidas de su varita? Dumbledore tenía razón: el amor era poderoso. ¿Pero tanto como para hacer algo más que huír de Voldemort, y seguir huyendo? ¿Tanto como para acabar con él? Harry lo dudaba.

Permaneció quieto, sentado con las piernas dobladas y abrazándose las rodillas, mirando por la ventana el cambiante paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad ante sus ojos. Parecía imposible que él mismo, esa persona que en esos momentos estaba tan relajada en un tren, fuera la misma que, antes o después, tendría que enfrentarse a muerte con un mago tan poderoso y maligno que la gente no se atrevía ni siquiera a decir su nombre... Pero así era, y, al imaginarse la escena, un escalofrío de pánico le recorría toda la espina dorsal. Pánico porque en su interior sabía que no era posible que sobreviviese a ese enfrentamiento. Pese a la fe que había depositado en él Dumbledore, Harry sabía que no sería capaz de vencer a Voldemort. Y bien, Dumbledore también había confiado mucho en sí mismo, en sus fuerzas, en su poder, en Snape... y había acabado tirado al pie de la Torre de Astronomía.

La imagen del cuerpo de Dumbledore caído, desmadejado como una muñeca rota, yaciente en la explanada delantera del castillo le perseguía cuando estaba con la guardia baja, ya fuera en sus sueños o en sus momentos de vigilia. En esos momentos se superponía a la campiña que se veía más allá del cristal, y a su propio reflejo, que podía contemplar con poca nitidez contra la claridad atenuada por las nubes del exterior. En su retina se imprimía indistintamente la imagen de las colinas amarillentas por la cercanía del otoño y la sequedad del verano, el rostro de Dumbledore con un hilillo de sangre resbalándole por la comisura de la boca, y el suyo propio, pálido, grave, con los ojos brillantes tras las gafas redondas y la cicatriz en forma de relámpago nítidamente dibujada en su frente. El rebelde mechón de cabellos negros que le caía sobre los ojos dibujaba una curva similar a la de aquella colina que se veía en el horizonte, y a la nariz partida de Dumbledore, bajo los ojos cerrados... Y las gafas redondas del reflejo eran exactamente de la misma forma que aquellos dos peñascos que había junto a la vía, y el doble que las gafas de media luna que descansaban, torcidas, sobre esa nariz ganchuda...

- ¿Harry? Harry, ¿te pasa algo?

Parpadeó, sorprendido, y apartó la vista de la ventana. En la puerta entreabierta del compartimento, con una expresión ceñuda, preocupada, estaba Ginny.

- Ah... hola - murmuró. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de las imágenes que poblaban su mente.

- ¿Estabas dormido? - preguntó Ginny, entrando en el compartimento y sentándose a su lado.

- No estoy muy seguro - confesó él, pasándose la mano por el pelo, y esbozó una sonrisa vacilante. Ginny sonrió a su vez.

- Tienes que estar muerto de aburrimiento, tú solo aquí - dijo -. ¿Dónde están Hermione y Ron?

- En... en el vagón de los prefectos - contestó él.

- Ah - dijo Ginny. Hizo una mueca -. Claro. Y seguro que se han quejado mucho por tener que ir, ¿no? "Nosotros no queremos dejarte solo... pero es que nos obligan a ir..."

- Sí, algo así - asintió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya. Bueno - dijo Ginny, y estiró las piernas descuidadamente -. ¿Y Neville y Luna? Pensaba que siempre viajabas con ellos en el tren...

- Sí, bueno... No los he visto - respondió Harry.

Ginny lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No los has visto - repitió -. ¿Sabes?... si los hubieras buscado, a lo mejor sí que los habrías visto. Están en el compartimento de enfrente.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

- No hace falta que me lo expliques - dijo, y su sonrisa se desvaneció -. Si quieres estar solo, me parece muy bien. Sólo espero que no estés rehuyendo a la gente para no ponerla en peligro.

Harry la miró, sorprendido. Ginny había hablado con una amargura y una rabia desconocidas para él.

- No puedes querer ser el protector de todo el mundo, Harry - dijo en voz baja, y le dirigió una mirada triste -. La gente tiene que saber protegerse a sí misma. Además, si intentas ser el guardaespaldas de todos, algún día, inevitablemente, fallarás. Y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Sentirte culpable por cada una de las muertes que se produzcan? ¿Alejarte un poco más de la gente que te quiere con cada asesinato? Porque mucho me temo que vas a estar bastante solo, Harry.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Ginny, ya te he dicho que...

- Sí, ya - ella hizo una mueca de impaciencia -. Que Quien-Tú-Sabes podría ir detrás de mí porque blablabla y todo eso. Está bien, Harry - suspiró -. Aunque a lo mejor llega un día en el que mando todos tus blablablas al cuerno, ¿sabes? Tengo mucha práctica en ignorar lo que la gente intenta obligarme a hacer - sonrió -. No puedes reprochármelo: crecí con Fred y George. Lo mío era una cuestión de supervivencia.

- Ginny...

- Es igual -. Ella hizo un gesto evasivo -. No he venido a hablar de eso. En realidad, tengo un mensaje para ti. Bueno, para los dos.

Harry frunció el ceño. - ¿Un mensaje para los dos? ¿Y quién...?

Ginny sonrió, burlona.

- ¿Acaso no lo adivinas? - preguntó, socarrona -. Slughorn.

- ¿Slughorn? - repitió Harry, desconcertado por un instante. Ginny hizo una mueca.

- ¿Qué otro podría decir...? espera -. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un trozo de pergamino doblado, del que colgaba, desmayada, una cinta de color malva. Lo desdobló, se aclaró la garganta y leyó: - _Mi encantadora pareja de tortolitos: Estaría encantado de que aceptáseis reuniros conmigo a la hora de la comida en el compartimento C, para compartir un bocado y un rato de interesante charla. Sinceramente, Profesor H.E.F. Slughorn_.

Harry soltó un gruñido mientras Ginny volvía a doblar el pergamino.

- No sé por qué, pensaba que Slughorn habría dejado de buscar miembros para su club - dijo Harry.

- Yo esperaba que no hubiera vuelto al colegio - dijo Ginny -. Pero desde luego se ve que no ha cambiado nada, a pesar de todo.

- Sí, bueno - Harry se encogió de hombros -, a estas alturas no se va a inventar una nueva forma de ser, ¿verdad?

- No, supongo que no - respondió Ginny -. Bueno - añadió, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos -, ¿qué hacemos?

Harry miró al techo.

- No sé - dijo -. ¿A ti te apetece ir?

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Por quién me tomas? - exclamó Ginny, fingiendo horrorizarse. Harry rió.

- Ya lo imaginaba -. Esbozó una sonrisa -. ¿Y cómo nos libramos de esta? No puedo inventarme un entrenamiento de Quidditch en el tren...

- No, supongo que no - asintió Ginny -. Me imagino a una bludger suelta por el pasillo... acabaríamos todos el viaje escondidos debajo de los asientos.

- Además, qué desperdicio - dijo Harry -. Ni siquiera iba a tener la oportunidad de machacarle un poco la cabeza a Draco Malfoy...

- A Crabbe y a Goyle tampoco - dijo Ginny -. No han vuelto ninguno de los dos. Lástima. Un golpe de bludger en la cabeza no podría sino hacerlos mejorar. Igual hasta se volvían listos y todo.

- Más que una bludger debería ser un canto rodado - rió Harry -. ¿Y por qué no habrán vuelto...?

Ginny se encogió de hombros. - Ni idea - contestó -. A lo mejor no querían pasar un año en Hogwarts sin Malfoy, no sé... Supongo que no tendrán ni idea de cómo levantarse siquiera de la mesa cuando él no les explica cómo hacerlo.

- Imagina - dijo Harry -. Qué par de bobos. Para una vez que estaban seguros de que Malfoy no los iba a tener todo el curso transformados en niñas de primero...

- Igual es que les gustaba - rió Ginny -. Su identidad perdida. Pobres... No merece la pena volver a Hogwarts si no pueden pasearse por los pasillos con una túnica cortita.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

- Bueno - continuó Ginny -, si vamos a lo de Slughorn, por lo menos no tendrás que quedarte aquí solo, esperando a mi hermano y a Hermione, ¿no?

- Supongo - se encogió de hombros -. Aunque no me apetece nada escucharle decir que el mundo se ha hundido porque tú y yo ya no estamos juntos.

Ginny lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

- ¿Crees que lo dirá?

Harry levantó la mirada, como poniendo al techo por testigo, y suspiró.

- No tengo ni la más mínima duda - sentenció.

Y, efectivamente, Slughorn pareció desolado cuando comprendió, por fin, que aunque Harry y Ginny habían acudido juntos a su compartimento, ya no eran su "encantadora pareja de tortolitos". Harry, avergonzado hasta el extremo, deseó por un momento meterse debajo de cualquiera de los asientos del compartimento cuando Slughorn les pidió explicaciones delante de un grupito de cinco o seis alumnos de Hogwarts (entre los cuales, para horror suyo, estaba Blaise Zabini, de Slytherin). Sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo trepaba hasta su rostro, que debía estar encendido como una bombilla. Por lo que pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo, ya que no se atrevía a mirarla directamente, Ginny tenía el mismo problema: no se le distinguía la piel del pelo, tan roja estaba.

- Bueno - dijo Slughorn, animándose de golpe, mientras Harry y Ginny se sentaban apretujados en el único asiento libre que quedaba, embarazados -. No importa. Sólo hay que veros para descubrir que ha sido por una tontería... Y yo, personalmente, voy a encargarme este curso de que volváis a estar juntos -. Guiñó un ojo en dirección a ellos -. Si vosotros no sabéis lo que os conviene, alguien tendrá que velar por ello... No os preocupéis, tengo experiencia en estos asuntos - añadió, sonriente, como si le hiciera mucha ilusión arreglar la vida de Harry y de Ginny, quisieran ellos o no -. Una vez, Morris Drexton... ya sabéis, el presidente de Fluxton, la multinacional distribuidora de Polvos Flu... Morris Drextyle tuvo una pelea absurda con su novia, Darrell Galvestyle, algo sobre que él había dicho alguna inconveniencia delante de los padres de ella... Bueno, gracias a mí, se casaron a los dos meses. La boda fue portada de Corazón de Bruja, incluso hicieron un especial de doscientas páginas, y el Pensarecuerdo se vendió como si fuera un auténtico bien de primera necesidad. Fue número uno en la lista de los Pensarecuerdos más vendidos durante un año entero. Y, hace veinte años, Dolly Lolly, la solista de Akelarre Nokturno, se enamoró de un fan de Las Hijas de Samantha y tuve que intervenir yo... No diré cómo lo hice, porque estropearía la sorpresa, pero estuvieron juntos diez años, hasta que a él lo asesinó un fanático enamorado de ella...

Harry lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Ginny, que le dirigió una mueca divertida, mientras Slughorn continuaba hablando de los reencuentros amorosos que había propiciado entre la gente más selecta y famosa. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, comprobó que, al igual que el año anterior, Slughorn había buscado entre los alumnos de Hogwarts a los que era más probable que se convirtieran en una "persona importante", o, al menos, en lo que Slughorn consideraba importante. Aparte de Blaise Zabini, el muchacho de séptimo de Slytherin que formaba parte del Club Slug, como Harry y Ginny (aunque con mucho más entusiasmo que ellos dos) desde el curso anterior, había un chico y una chica que Harry recordaba haber visto en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Eran más jóvenes que ellos: Zabini y Harry eran los únicos alumnos de séptimo que habían acudido al compartimento de Slughorn. Hermione debía haber conseguido excusar su presencia, quizás inventándose algún deber como prefecta que tuviera que llevar a cabo a la hora de la comida (probablemente para no dejar solo a Ron, que nunca había llamado la atención de Slughorn), y, evidentemente, Cormac McLaggen ya no estaban en el colegio, porque había terminado séptimo el año anterior.

- ¿...McLaggen, señor? - preguntaba Zabini en esos momentos, causándole un sobresalto a Harry: por un instante tuvo la sensación de que le había leído la mente.

- Oh, sí - dijo jovialmente Slughhorn, y les pasó a Ginny y a Harry un vaso lleno a rebosar con un líquido de color ambar y olor dulce -. Bueno... me alegra poder decir que ha empezado su nueva vida de adulto con bastante éxito -. Sonrió -. Ha conseguido trabajo en seguida, nada más salir de Hogwarts, la verdad... incluso sin los ÉXTASIS, que no pudo hacer el año pasado porque... bueno - carraspeó -. Aunque yo habría esperado que entrase en el Ministerio, teniendo tan buenos contactos... ¡Su familia es amiga personal del mismísimo Ministro! Pero en fin - añadió -, cada uno tiene que encontrar su propio camino para ascender... ¿Quién sabe si no llegará mucho más lejos de este modo?

- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo, señor? - preguntó Zabini -. ¿Dónde trabaja?

La sonrisa de Slughorn se ensanchó, y sacudió un dedo ante Zabini, exactamente del mismo modo indolente y falsamente reprensivo que Harry le había visto hacerlo frente a Tom Ryddle. - No puedo decirte nada por ahora, Blaise - dijo, y dio un sorbo a su propio vaso -. Es un secreto... ya lo descubriréis, a su debido tiempo. Pero bueno - dejó su vaso y miró a todos los que lo rodeaban -, dejemos eso. A vosotros - señaló a Harry y a Zabibi - sólo os queda un año para descubrir cómo queréis llegar a donde, seguro, va a llegar él... ¿Tenéis algo pensado?

Zabini negó con la cabeza. Harry ni siquiera se molestó.

- Tú, Harry, mi niño, supongo que seguirás con la idea de ser auror...

Harry se encogió de hombros, ignorando el bufido de Zabini.

- Bueno - continuó Slughorn, pasándole una bandeja llena de lo que parecían canapés de caviar al muchacho que Harry no conocía, que la cogió con manos temblorosas -, ya sabes que tengo muy buenos contactos en el Ministerio, y de hecho el nuevo jefe de los aurores, Gawain Robards, es primo de uno de mis alumnos predilectos, Jamie Robards... Si necesitas que te ponga en contacto con él...

- Ya me lo ofreció Scrimgeour, gracias - musitó Harry, omitiendo que, probablemente, el Ministro de Magia ya no estaría tan dispuesto a recomendarle a la Oficina de Aurores.

- Ah... - Slughorn lo miró, con las cejas arqueadas, aprobador -. Muy bien, Harry, veo que no vas a esperar a acabar séptimo para empezar a abrirte camino, ¿eh?... Bien... Siempre hay que tener buenos contactos, mi niño, aunque debo decir que no he conocido a muchos que tengan unos contactos como los tuyos... ¡Pero claro, tampoco he conocido a muchos jóvenes de tu edad que sean tan conocidos!

Slughorn soltó una risita aguda, y Harry le sonrió con desgana.

- De cualquier modo - continuó Slughorn -, si en algún momento necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo, mi querido muchacho.

Lo miró, anhelante, como si esperase que en ese mismo momento Harry saltase de su asiento para implorarle su intercesión en pro de su futuro profesional. La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más amplia, y también más sincera; de hecho, estuvo a punto de reír.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, señor - respondió, intentando no mirar a Ginny, que se tapaba la boca para ocultar su propia risa.

- ¿Y tú, Blaise? - Slughorn se volvió hacia Zabini, que se embutió en la boca apresuradamente el trozo de pan untado con queso que tenía en la mano, y estuvo a punto de atragantarse -. ¿Qué has pensado para cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

- Eh... - Zabini tragó con gran esfuerzo, los ojos llorosos -. Bueno... Había pensado en... También había pensado en ser auror - terminó.

Harry, sorprendido, miró por el rabillo del ojo a Ginny, que tenía una ceja arqueada y miraba a Zabini con gesto de incredulidad.

- ¿De veras...? - Slughorn parecía tan sorprendido como ellos dos; su bigote tembló cuando su sonrisa vaciló un instante -. No podía imaginármelo... ¿Siempre has tenido esa idea?

- Eh... Bueno, se me había ocurrido - contestó Zabini evasivamente, y cogió otro canapé, en opinión de Harry para evitar tener que contestar más extensamente.

- Vaya, vaya - exclamó Slughorn, sonriendo ampliamente y paseando la mirada de Zabini a Harry -. ¡Mis dos pupilos mayores, los dos aurores! Bueno, es fantástico, fantástico - dijo, levantando su vaso en dirección a ambos -. Hacen falta muchos aurores estos días... y estoy seguro de que los dos conseguiréis entrar en el Ministerio. Vaya, vaya - repitió -. ¡Aurores!... Tendré que hablar con Gawain Robards... Sí, tendré que hablar con él. Nunca está de más una ayuda suplementaria, ¿verdad? - preguntó, y guiñó un ojo a Harry, que asintió en un acto reflejo.

"Bien, bien... - continuó Slughorn -. ¿Y la señorita Weasley? ¿También quiere convertirse en un auror?

Ginny hizo una mueca, al parecer para ocultar la risa silenciosa, y a duras penas fue capaz de poner una expresión de seriedad.

- No... No lo he pensado todavía, señor - dijo -, pero no lo creo. No me atrae demasiado eso de cazar magos tenebrosos...

- Oh... ¿Con la maestría que tienes para lanzar ese Hechizo Mocomurciélago? Vaya... - dijo Slughorn, un poco decepcionado -. Bueno, supongo que es lo mejor. Siempre he dicho que compartir profesión con tu pareja no es lo más adecuado para la relación, ¿verdad? - y, con una amplia sonrisa, guiñó de nuevo el ojo, esta vez en dirección a Ginny, que se sonrojó levemente.

"Bien. ¿Habéis oído, chicos? - preguntó, dirigiéndose a los dos muchachos que Harry no conocía, y que los observaban a él y a Ginny con curiosidad -. A vosotros todavía os quedan unos años para tener que haceros esta pregunta... pero nunca está de más que empecéis a ver qué queréis hacer cuando salgáis del colegio. ¿No es cierto, Michael?

El muchacho, que debía estar en cuarto o en quinto, abrió mucho los ojos y asintió enérgicamente, tanto que se le resbalaron las gafas y se le quedaron colgando de una oreja. Ruborizado, se las enderezó y guardó silencio. La chica que se sentaba a su lado, por el contrario, soltó una risita estridente que a Harry le taladró el oído derecho y le produjo unas inexplicables ganas de gritarle algo muy desagradable.

- Sí, Doreen; cuanto antes empecéis a planteároslo, antes podremos ver qué camino es el mejor para que consigáis lo que queréis -. Slughorn se volvió hacia Harry y Ginny -. Doreen Gerber y Michael Hougan ya estuvieron el año pasado en alguna de nuestras pequeñas reuniones, no sé si os acordaréis...

Harry no dijo nada; Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No?... Bueno, Michael es el sobrino favorito de Ken Hougan, ya sabéis quién es... ¿No?... El director de San Mungo, es muy famoso... Apuesto lo que queráis a que Michael acaba siendo el Sanador más prometedor de su generación.

- Bueno - Michael Hougan se encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de volver a tirarse las gafas -, en realidad a mí lo que me gustaría es jugar a los Gobstones profesionalmente...

- Ah, bah - Slughorn hizo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano -, eso no te iba a llevar a ninguna parte... Si al menos fuera Quidditch...

Michael pareció encogerse varios centímetros. Murmuró algo que a Harry le sonó como "Es que no me quisieron en el equipo de la casa...".

- Nada, nada - dijo Slughorn -. Ya me encargaré yo de que tu tío sepa el tesoro que tiene en casa... Bueno, en casa de su hermana - sonrió -. Y el abuelo de Doreen...

Harry desconectó completamente de la conversación antes de enterarse de qué hacía tan especial al abuelo de Doreen Gerber. La voz de Slughorn, entusiasmada, subía y bajaba de tono, despejándolo en ocasiones y sumiéndolo en un letargo apacible que intentaba disimular como podía en otras. No era fácil: Slughorn parecía tener la necesidad de dirigirse a él cada pocos minutos, pero Harry poco a poco empezó a cogerle el ritmo y a aparentar estar tremendamente interesado a intervalos regulares, de forma que el profesor nunca le sorprendía soñando medio despierto.

Consiguieron salir del compartimento de Slughorn bien avanzada la tarde, cuando los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las ventanas del tren ya se habían teñido de un intenso color rojo como la sangre. Ginny y él recorrieron el expreso medio vacío sin saber muy bien en qué estado de ánimo se encontraban. Al menos, así se sentía Harry: por un lado, estaba exasperado y aburrido por Slughorn y su manía de reunir a su "Club" (y de empeñarse en incluírle a él); por otro, la actitud del profesor le resultaba hilarante, cuando no francamente divertida.

- Ha sido... interesante - dijo Ginny, siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos -. Cuanto menos.

- Sí - asintió Harry mientras recorrían el pasillo en dirección a su compartimento -. Sobre todo la parte de los contactos de Slughorn en la Liga Profesional de Gobstones... Al final, seguro que Hougan consigue quitarle la idea de convertirle en Sanador.

- Seguro - dijo Ginny, abriendo la puerta del compartimento -. Oye, ¿ por qué crees que Zabini quiere ser auror? No le pega nada, la verdad.

- No, la verdad es que no - respondió Harry, frunciendo el ceño, mientras entraba en el compartimento detrás de Ginny -. Siendo amigo de Malfoy, más bien le pega lo contrario...

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? - preguntó Hermione desde el asiento junto a la ventana, levantando la mirada de su eterno ejemplar de _El Profeta_.

- Nah, Zabini - respondió Ginny sentándose a su lado -. Que ahora le ha dado por ser auror, ya ves...

- ¿En serio? - preguntó ella, doblando el periódico.

- Sí, se lo ha dicho a Slughorn hace un rato...

- ¿Habéis estado con Slughorn? - preguntó Ron, apartando la vista de la ventana y clavándola en Harry y en Ginny. Harry desvió la mirada, incómodo.

- Sí - tuvo que admitir Harry -. Nos invitó a comer, ya sabes, como el año pasado...

- Por cierto, Hermione - dijo Ginny -, ¿cómo has conseguido librarte de venir esta vez?

- Ah, le dije que tenía que patrullar los pasillos del tren para vigilar a los alumnos - contestó Hermione.

- Me lo imaginaba - dijo Ginny -. ¿Por qué? Pensaba que te habían acabado gustando las reuniones del "viejo Slug" - añadió, imitando magistralmente el tono exaltado del profesor de Pociones.

- Sí, bueno - dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros -. Pero es que no quería...

- ¿...dejar solo a Ron? - preguntó Ginny, señalando a su hermano, que había cogido _El Profeta_ de Hermione y miraba la portada con los ojos vidriosos.

- Qué va, si a mí también me ha invitado - respondió él sin apartar los ojos del periódico. Al notar la mirada sorprendida de Harry y Ginny, se metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y extrajo un trozo de pergamino exacto al que Ginny le había mostrado a Harry horas antes, con la misma cinta de color malva. Harry alargó el brazo y lo cogió para leerlo.

- No hace falta - dijo Hermione, recostándose en el asiento con una media sonrisa -. Me la sé de memoria... Ha estado leyéndomela cada cinco minutos desde que la ha recibido. _Estimado señor Weasley: Me encantaría que vinieras al compartimento C para comer y compartir un rato agradable con algunos compañeros tuyos. Atentamente, Profesor H.E.F. Slughorn_.

Ginny soltó una risita.

- ¿Y por qué de repente te ha invitado, Ron? - preguntó, burlona -. No parecía hacerte mucho caso el año pasado...

- Ni idea - Ron se encogió de hombros, con los ojos fijos en la portada de _El Profeta_ -. Pero a mí ya no me apetece formar parte del "Club Slug". Menudo idiota...

- A lo mejor se siente culpable por envenenarte, y por eso te ha invitado - sugirió Harry -. Como no había vuelto a invitar a nadie a una reunión desde entonces, no ha podido compensártelo antes...

- Puede ser - respondió Ron, indiferente, y volvió una página para leer un artículo del periódico.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Harry, extrañado.

- Bah, déjalo - dijo Ginny, haciendo una mueca -. Ha madurado de golpe y no sabe cómo asumirlo.

Ron ni siquiera se molestó en contestar.

- De todas formas - dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño -, eso de Zabini me huele mal. ¿Cómo es que de repente ha pasado de ser el mejor amigo de Malfoy a querer ser un auror?

- A lo mejor, con todo lo que pasó aquella noche, algunos de los amigos más cercanos de Malfoy decidieron que en realidad no querían estar en el mismo bando que él... - sugirió Ron, levantando por fin la vista del periódico y lanzándolo a un lado. _El Profeta_ quedó sobre el asiento, medio doblado.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Hermione, escéptica -. No creo que se hayan asustado de repente... Ya debían saber cómo se las gastan los mortífagos antes de que entrasen en Hogwarts.

- Sí, pero lo que no sabían es que eran capaces de meter a Greyback en el colegio - dijo Ron -. Greyback sólo hirió a Bill, pero perfectamente podría haberse comido a la mitad del alumnado.

- Sí - asintió Harry, recordando con un escalofrío al hombre lobo demente que había aparecido en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, con los dientes afilados chorreando sangre -. Greyback le dijo a Dumbledore que esa era precisamente su intención. Quizás Zabini se haya asustado al comprender que los mortífagos no tienen respeto por la vida de nadie, ni siquiera de la gente que les apoya.

- Mmm... No sé - dijo Ginny, pensativa -. No me ha dado la impresión de estar muy convencido, de todas formas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Hermione.

- Que, cuando ha dicho que quería ser auror, no tenía la misma cara que Harry y Ron aquí presentes cuando dicen lo mismo - contestó Ginny -. A ellos se les ilumina la cara, da la impresión de que están teniendo una experiencia religiosa o algo así. Zabini no tenía esa cara. Más bien parecía como si no quisiera hablar mucho del tema... Y eso no les pasa a Harry y a Ron.

- No, eso es evidente - dijo Hermione en el mismo tono ligeramente burlón -. Pero si Zabini ha dicho que quiere ser auror para disimular delante de Slughorn, o del resto de vosotros... No sé, tampoco tiene mucho sentido.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Harry.

- Porque Zabini no es tonto del todo, y tiene que saber que, diciendo que quiere ser auror, iba a llamar la atención. Para disimular, podría haber dicho que quiere meterse en el Ministerio, no sé, o lo que quiera que hicieran sus padres.

- Casarse con mucha gente y llevarse toda la herencia después de que mueran en circunstancias sospechosas - apuntó Ginny.

- Pues eso.

- Supongo que Zabini se habrá dado cuenta de que con esa jeta no iba a poder encontrar muchas mujeres ricas dispuestas a juntarse con él - dijo Ron con sorna.

- Alguna tonta habría - contestó Ginny -. Las chicas de Slytherin no parecen mirarlo con malos ojos...

- Sí, bueno, pero es que esas son capaces de mirar con buenos ojos incluso a Crabbe y a Goyle - dijo Hermione con un bufido. Ginny hizo una mueca de asco.

- No sé - dijo Harry, pensativo -. A lo mejor tienes razón, Hermione. Si Zabini quería disimular algo delante de Slughorn, no habría elegido decir que quería ser auror.

- Claro que no - dijo Hermione.

- Pero - continuó Harry -, a lo mejor no quería disimular...

- Harry - dijo Ginny -, tú lo has visto igual que yo. Zabini no tiene ninguna gana de ser auror. Se le ha notado a distancia, hombre.

- Ya, ya - admitió Harry -. Pero se me ocurre que a lo mejor Zabini sí tiene intención de convertirse en un auror. Aunque no le apetezca.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny lo miraron un momento, sin comprender.

- Si Zabini era uno de los amigos de Malfoy - explicó Harry -, entonces puede ser que también él esté en contacto con Voldemort... y, si disimula y hace ver que se ha alejado de él, si consigue entrar en la Escuela de Aurores, entonces tendrá una oportunidad de oro de convertirse en un espía a las órdenes de los mortífagos.

Ginny siguió mirándolo sin decir nada. Ron parecía estar considerando la posibilidad. Hermione, sin embargo, suspiró.

- Harry - dijo -, tú ves complots y planes de los mortífagos por todas partes...

- Bueno, y a veces tengo razón, ¿no? - la interrumpió él bruscamente -. El año pasado no me hicísteis ni caso cuando pensaba que Malfoy era un mortífago y que planeaba algo, y después...

- Ya, Harry, ya lo sé - asintió Hermione -. Pero no creo que Voldemort se dedique a reclutar alumnos de Hogwarts para que asuman esas responsabilidades... Creo que Malfoy fue una excepción.

- No estoy tan seguro - negó Harry -. Puede ser que Voldemort haya decidido empezar a hacerse una cantera con sus seguidores más jóvenes... Al fin y al cabo, seguro que se acuerda de que él, a los diecisiete años, era bastante capaz de cometer actos bastante chungos. Por llamarlos de alguna manera.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Sí, Voldemort era bastante poderoso a esa edad - dijo, y volvió a suspirar, estirando las piernas -. Bueno, si tienes razón, Harry, y Zabini es uno de los "cachorros" de Voldemort, será mejor que Ron y tú consigáis entrar también en la escuela de aurores... ¿Quién mejor que vosotros para tenerlo vigilado?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Si de mí depende - dijo en voz baja -, Zabini no va a tener tiempo ni de terminar sus ÉXTASIS.

- ¿Te lo vas a cargar, o qué? - preguntó Ginny, divertida.

- No - dijo Harry -. A menos que se ponga muy tonto.


	8. Un nuevo golpe

- CAPÍTULO 8 -

_**Un nuevo golpe**_

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny compartieron un carruaje con Neville al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade. Luna, que había pasado todo el viaje con Neville, se despistó en el último momento y el carruaje partió con su baúl pero sin ella a bordo; sin embargo, conociendo a Luna, ninguno de ellos se preocupó demasiado: seguro que aparecería por Hogwarts en cualquier otro carruaje, convencida de que había viajado con ellos. O con un snorkack de cuernos arrugados.

Al bajar del carruaje, Harry comprobó que había muchos menos de los que normalmente se utilizaban para trasladar a los alumnos de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts. Contándolos por encima, vio que sólo habían empleado a unos treinta thestrals, cuando normalmente eran al menos un centenar. Al parecer, muchos más de lo que había supuesto habían preferido quedarse en casa. O muchos más padres de lo que esperaba.

El Gran Comedor parecía mucho más inmenso de lo habitual, al acoger a menos de la mitad de alumnos que otros años. Los cinco se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, mirando con curiosidad a la gente que recorría la estancia a su alrededor; al llegar a la alargada mesa, se sentaron en uno de los extremos. Había muchos huecos entre los Gryffindors sentados en los bancos; Harry echó de menos a muchos compañeros suyos. Y no sólo a los que ya habían terminado séptimo: al parecer, la madre de Seamus se había salido con la suya, porque Dean Thomas se sentó junto a ellos con expresión de abandono. Y las gemelas Patil tampoco habían vuelto: Parvati no apareció por el Comedor, y, levantando la mirada hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, Harry comprobó que Padma tampoco daba señales de vida.

Como eran menos, tardaron mucho menos tiempo en sentarse todos, cada uno en la mesa de su casa. Las otras tres mesas estaban igual que la suya, medio vacías. Harry se dedicó a buscar entre las caras para ver quién había vuelto a Hogwarts y quién no; en ese momento, una reducida hilera de niños de primero entró en el Gran Comedor, siguiendo al profesor Flitwick, que cargaba un taburete y el remendado y desgastado Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts. Los niños parecían, como siempre, asustados, y sobre todo muy pequeños: Harry se preguntó con una sonrisa, no por primera vez, si en algún momento él también habría tenido ese mismo aspecto. ¿Había estado tan asustado cuando entró en el Gran Comedor seis años antes? Seguro que sí. De hecho, recordaba haber pensado, cuando McGonagall había descrito las casas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, que la única casa en la que haría un buen papel sería una para la gente que se sintiera un poco indispuesta. A punto de vomitar, en su caso. Sonrió ampliamente, nostálgico.

Había un par de niñas en la fila que parecían estar pensando exactamente lo mismo: pálidas, con los ojos desorbitados clavados en el pequeñísimo profesor Flitwick, que colocaba en esos momentos el sombrero sobre el taburete, frente a las cuatro mesas de las casas, y daba un paso atrás.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Los niños de primero que esperaban para ser seleccionados adquirían rápidamente un tono verdoso de miedo y aprensión. El Sombrero Seleccionador abrió el roto que hacía las veces de boca y comenzó a cantar.

_Aunque ya han pasado más de mil años_

_muchos lo recuerdan aún estos días;_

_la historia de los amigos-hermanos_

_esa amistad eterna prometida_

_el colegio que ellos crearon juntos_

_para ser maestros de por vida._

_No es ahora el momento de contarlo_

_aunque contarlo es mi cometido;_

_ya lo sabréis, si es que queréis saberlo._

_No voy a hacer lo que había prometido._

_Hoy Hogwarts está triste y apagado;_

_sólo recuerdo un día parecido:_

_el día que el amigo más preciado_

_dijo irse, y ya se había ido._

_El amigo que ahora se ha marchado_

_era Hogwarts, y también lo hemos perdido._

_Aunque parezca que nada ha pasado_

_Hogwarts también ha desaparecido._

_Así que vamos con la Selección,_

_pero conste que yo no estoy de acuerdo;_

_lo pasado, en el pasado quedó._

_Lo bueno, mejor dejarlo en el recuerdo._

Harry miró en dirección al sombrero con la boca abierta. No era la primera vez que el Sombrero decía que no le parecía bien seleccionar a los alumnos, dividirlos en casas distintas; sin embargo, nunca antes había dicho que Hogwarts estaba acabado. Mientras los desganados aplausos desaparecían a su alrededor, pensó que era muy extraño que el sombrero, que llevaba mil años en el colegio, creyese que con la muerte de Dumbledore todo había terminado.

- Se le ha ido la olla - oyó decir a Ron a su lado -. Esta vez sí que se le ha ido la olla.

- Es un sombrero, Ron - discrepó Hermione con voz de paciencia, siguiendo con la mirada a "Berlen, William", que se colocaba en esos momentos el sombrero en la cabeza.

- ¡Pero has oído esa canción! - exclamó Ron -. ¡Ha dicho que Hogwarts se ha ido al garete, se acabó, kaput, K.O., a la porra!

- Sé lo que significa, gracias - contestó Hermione en tono de fastidio -. A mí también me extraña, pero...

- ¿Pero qué habrá querido decir? - interrumpió Harry, antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ron y se enzarzaran en una de sus eternas peleas sin sentido -. ¿Que Hogwarts ha desaparecido?

- No lo sé, Harry - respondió Hermione, cansada -. Creo que... que sólo está repitiendo lo que pensamos todos.

- ¿Lo que...? Pero... - Ron parecía desconcertado -. Pero yo no creo que Hogwarts se haya acabado con...

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Hermione, y se giró para mirarlo de frente, mientras el profesor Flitwick llamaba a "Darcy, Kimberley" -. Dime sinceramente, Ron, si crees que Hogwarts es igual ahora que hace tres meses.

Ron guardó silencio unos minutos, recorriendo el Gran Comedor con la mirada. De repente, su expresión cambió sensiblemente: su pecoso rostro palideció, y los ojos azules estuvieron a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. Musitó una maldición, que hizo que Meredith Oswald, que acababa de ser nombrada alumna de Gryffindor, llegase a la mesa con aspecto deprimido.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Hermione, alarmada, buscando con la mirada lo que Ron miraba con una expresión de horror. Él señaló hacia el sombrero, farfullando incoherentemente.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Harry, apremiante, observando detenidamente el Sombrero Seleccionador, que en ese momento gritó "¡Hufflepuff!" desde lo alto de la cabeza de un tal John Quincy-Petersen. A su lado sólo estaba el profesor Flitwick, sonriendo amablemente.

- ¡A...allí! - farfulló Ron -. ¡É-él!

Un segundo después Hermione ahogó un gemido. Harry, desconcertado, miró hacia la mesa de los profesores, que estaba detrás del taburete donde se sentaba "Tatty, Doreen". Allí, sentada en la gran silla de madera dorada donde normalmente se sentaba Dumbledore, estaba McGonagall. A su lado, ocupando el lugar de Snape, Slughorn hablaba a media voz con la profesora Vector. En una esquina, como de costumbre, se erguía la enorme figura de Rubeus Hagrid. Al otro lado de McGonagall, con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia, estaba...

- No - musitó Harry -. No puede ser. Él no.

- Casi preferiría tener de profesor a Quien-Tú-Sabes - dijo Ron, pasándose la mano por el pelo -. Sería más seguro.

- Tranquilizaos - dijo Hermione, que parecía de todo menos tranquila -. Probablemente lo han contratado sólo como ayudante, o algo así... Ni siquiera Voldemort consiguió un trabajo de profesor con dieciocho años.

- Y él no es precisamente como Voldemort, ¿eh? - gruñó Harry, incrédulo, mirando fijamente la figura sentada al lado de la profesora McGonagall.

Ahora entendía lo que había oído decir a Lupin y a Charlie el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur... De hecho, habían sido muy comedidos. _Habría sido mejor no tener a nadie, antes que tenerlo a él..._ ¡Habría sido preferible tener a cualquiera, antes que a Cormac McLaggen!

La Selección finalizó cuando "Williamson, David" se unió a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor, y la profesora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento en el centro de la mesa de los profesores para dirigirles unas palabras. Los murmullos desaparecieron al instante; ella, al igual que el profesor Dumbledore, tenía el poder de hacer que la gente guardase silencio cuando ella se disponía a hablar.

- Bienvenidos - dijo en tono seco, dirigiéndose a toda la sala. Su voz rebotó en las paredes, echando en falta la amortiguación de un Comedor lleno de alumnos hasta los topes -. Sé que la costumbre es que el director espere a que todos hayamos comido para dar su discurso, pero considero que es preferible decir las cosas desagradables cuando todavía no tenemos nada en el estómago que nos siente mal.

Un ahogado murmullo recorrió todo el Gran Comedor. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, sorprendidos.

- Debido a la desafortunada muerte de mi antecesor - continuó la profesora McGonagall, acallando los murmullos al instante con una mirada severa -, hemos tenido que pensarlo mucho antes de decidir volver a abrir Hogwarts para este curso, como estoy segura de que sabéis todos vosotros. Sin embargo, no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme a que cualquiera de vosotros, cualquiera - insistió; Harry se revolvió en su asiento, incómodo -, corra algún peligro este año. Por tanto, mientras estéis aquí, y mientras la situación sea... peligrosa, digamos, todos tendremos que seguir unas cuantas normas de seguridad extra. Y el que se las salte se irá derecho a su casa. Sin excepciones.

Al ver que nadie decía nada, continuó: - Además de las normas de siempre, y de las que ya impuso el profesor Dumbledore el año pasado - dijo -, tengo que comunicaros que este año se han suprimido las visitas a Hogsmeade. También - añadió, ignorando los susurros enojados y sorprendidos -, el Consejo Escolar y los profesores hemos estado de acuerdo en que, mientras la situación siga tal y como está, el campeonato de Quidditch queda suspendido.

En este punto la profesora McGonagall tuvo que detenerse, porque los murmullos subieron de volumen hasta convertirse en un zumbido insoportable, como el de mil abejas enojadas.

- Tenéis que comprender - dijo, cuando el rumor de las voces bajó de intensidad una vez más -, que no podemos arriesgarnos a que ocurra nada similar a lo que sucedió el año pasado. Por tanto...

- ¡Pero eso pasó aquí dentro, y fue en plena noche! ¡Las excursiones a Hogsmeade y los partidos de Quidditch no tuvieron nada que ver! - exclamó Ernie Macmillan desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. A su alrededor brotaron nuevos murmullos de asentimiento.

- Me da igual, Macmillan - contestó la profesora McGonagall, frunciendo los labios -. De la seguridad en el interior del castillo nos encargaremos nosotros, además de algunos aurores que el Ministerio ya destacó el año pasado en Hogsmeade y que este año custodiarán las entradas a Hogwarts.

Harry miró a Hermione y a Ron por el rabillo del ojo. Los dos parecían tan sorprendidos como él.

- Como es lógico, seguiremos controlando todo lo que entra y sale de Hogwarts. También debo deciros que hemos registrado a fondo el castillo este verano, por si los mortífagos que entraron en mayo hubieran dejado algo que pudiera permitirles la entrada otra vez.

- ¿Habrán registrado la Sala de los Menesteres? - susurró Harry.

- Claro - respondió Hermione en el mismo tono -. Después de lo que les contamos de Malfoy...

Harry no dijo nada. Había pensado volver a la sala a por el libro del Príncipe Mestizo, el libro de Snape... pensaba que, quizás, podría enseñarle algo más que le fuera útil para luchar contra Voldemort. Aunque sólo pensar en aprender algo de Snape hacía que se le hiciera un nudo en el intestino.

- Para hablar de algo un poco más alegre - continuó la profesora McGonagall, aunque su rostro expresaba de todo excepto alegría -, me gustaría que diérais la bienvenida al profesor Cormac McLaggen.

En lugar de aplausos, los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes, sobre todo en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry se puso la mano sobre la frente, con una mueca de dolor: todavía podía sentir el golpe de aquella bludger que le había partido el cráneo. Profesor. McLaggen. Era como una pesadilla producida por... por el golpe de una bludger, por ejemplo.

- Santo cielo - musitó Ron, meneando la cabeza -. Debe ser dificilísimo encontrar un profesor hoy en día...

- El profesor McLaggen se hará cargo de la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Casi sería mejor que fuéramos haciendo las maletas - dijo Ron. Harry lo miró: Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca tensa -. Sin Hogsmeade, sin Quidditch y con McLaggen dándonos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... Va a ser un curso magnífico.

- Bueno - respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros -. Tampoco teníamos intención de dedicarnos en cuerpo y alma al curso, ¿no?

- Sí, pero ya que hemos venido, por lo menos podríamos intentar disfrutar un poco, ¿no? - dijo Ron -. Pero sin excursiones, sin Quidditch y con McLaggen...

- Querrás decir - interrumpió Hermione con expresión de ella misma - que, ya que hemos venido, podríamos intentar aprender un poco...

- ¿Con McLaggen dando clase? - preguntó Ron, incrédulo -. ¿Estás loca?

Harry soltó una risita forzada. Hermione gruñó, con expresión de tristeza.

- Sí, bueno, supongo que tienes razón - admitió con desgana -. Este curso no creo que vayamos a aprender gran cosa en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... Aunque bueno, quién sabe - añadió, parpadeando, incrédula -. A lo mejor resulta que McLaggen es un buen profesor.

- A ti también se te ha ido la olla - dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza.

- Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy de acuerdo con Ron - añadió Harry con voz burlona -. Estamos hablando de Cormac McLaggen, ¿recuerdas? -. Fingió recibir un golpe en la cabeza, poniéndose bizco y torciendo la cabeza -. No creo que sea capaz de hacer nada a derechas.

- Ni a izquierdas - añadió Ron en tono sombrío.

- No nos metamos en política - dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

- Ja ja ja - rió lúgubremente Ron.

- Como sabéis - continuó McGonagall, y de nuevo se hizo el silencio en el Gran Comedor -, aparte del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, hemos tenido que reestructurar un poco el resto del profesorado. Al haber sido nombrada directora, me resultaría difícil compaginar ese cargo con mi puesto de profesora; sin embargo, he creído, y el Consejo Escolar está de acuerdo conmigo, que, para no aumentar el... desorden, sería preferible que continuase ejerciendo mi labor como profesora de Transformaciones. Al menos por este curso.

- Menos mal - suspiró Hermione, aliviada, mientras el resto del Gran Comedor rompía a aplaudir efusivamente.

- ¿Qué esperabas? - preguntó Ron, aplaudiendo -. No hay ninguna otra cara nueva en la mesa...

- Seguro que tenía miedo de que McLaggen hubiera conseguido las dos asignaturas - se burló Harry, aunque no podía evitar sentirse aliviado él también.

- Pues ahora que lo dices... - Hermione se encogió de hombros -. Llega un momento en que me lo creo todo.

- Pero - dijo McGonagall subiendo el tono para hacerse oír -, desde luego, lo que no puedo hacer es ser la directora y a la vez la jefa de Gryffindor. El director de este colegio tiene que ser el director de las cuatro casas por igual. Por tanto, he nombrado a la profesora Sinistra para que ocupe mi lugar al frente de la casa Gryffindor.

Un suspiro colectivo salió de las gargantas de todos los Gryffindors que se sentaban a la mesa, incluidos Harry, Ron y Hermione. Después, lentamente, comenzaron a aplaudir a la mujer alta y delgada que se había puesto de pie en la mesa de los profesores. Nadie dijo nada, pero Harry adivinó que todos estaban pensando lo mismo: acababan de librarse por un pelo de tener que aguantar a McLaggen también como jefe de su casa.

- El profesor Slughorn, por su parte - siguió hablando McGonagall - sustituirá al profesor Snape como jefe de la casa Slytherin. Es un cargo que ya ostentó hace años, de modo que no tengo ninguna duda de que todos los de su casa - dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia la mesa de Slytherin - estaréis conformes con nuestra decisión.

"Y ahora que ya sabéis lo que tenía que deciros, es momento de comer - concluyó la profesora McGonagall, y se sentó rápidamente en la silla.

- Bueno - suspiró Hermione, mientras Ron se abalanzaba sobre una enorme fuente que acababa de llenarse de carne a la brasa -, supongo que podría haber sido peor...

- Sí, claro - contestó Harry, desanimado, sirviéndose pastel de carne y puré de patatas -. También podrían habernos dicho que a partir de ahora tenemos que hacer turnos para limpiar los orinales.

- Pues tampoco... - empezó Hermione. Ron soltó un gruñido de fastidio.

- Ya la has fastidiado - dijo -. Ahora se pasará toda la cena hablando de su dichoso pedo y los pobrecitos elfos domésticos.

Hermione resopló, y alargó la mano hacia la bandeja de las patatas asadas.

- Sin Quidditch, sin Hogsmeade, con McLaggen - repitió Ron, hundiendo los hombros -. La verdad, Hermione, es que no sé qué podría haber sido peor.

- Que no hubieran vuelto a abrir Hogwarts, para empezar - contestó ella sirviéndose una cucharada de salsa encima de las patatas.

- Sí, bueno - admitió Harry a regañadientes -. Supongo que sí, que si te pones así podría haber sido mucho peor. Podrían haber nombrado director a McLaggen. Con todos sus contactos en el Ministerio...

- O podría haber estallado el mundo - añadió Ron -. Bueno, eso sería mejor que lo que has dicho tú.

- Sois muy graciosos - dijo Hermione, desdeñosa -. Me refería a que, por lo menos, han nombrado jefa de nuestra casa a la profesora Sinistra.

- En eso te voy a dar la razón, mira - dijo Ron, embutiéndose una cucharada de puré en la boca y tragando con dificultad -. Por un momento, pensé que iba a ser McLaggen... Igual es que me estoy obsesionando con él o algo así.

- No, yo también lo he pensado - dijo Hermione -. Al fin y al cabo, es... bueno, era de Gryffindor.

- No somos los únicos - dijo Harry -. Lupin y Charlie también lo pensaban -. Ante la mirada interrogante de Ron y de Hermione, se encogió de hombros -. Les oí hablar de ello en la boda de Bill. Pero no sabía de quién estaban hablando... Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría venido a Hogwarts ni aunque McGonagall me ofreciera un sueldo por acabar los estudios.

- Ni aunque nos sacase de pobres a los tres - asintió Ron enérgicamente, y se metió otra cucharada de puré de patatas en la boca.

- De todos modos - dijo Hermione -, McGonagall no iba a poner a un profesor nuevo de jefe de una casa... y mucho menos a uno recién salido del colegio.

- Y mucho menos a McLaggen, querrás decir - la corrigió Harry, cogiendo un muslo de pollo de la bandeja de oro que tenía enfrente.

- Sí, bueno, supongo que sí - admitió Hermione -. Incluso McGonagall tiene que saber cómo es Cormac McLaggen.

- Le ha dado clase durante siete años, por Dios - exclamó Ron -. ¡Ella tiene que saberlo mejor que nadie! Lo que no sé es en qué estaría pensando cuando lo contrató.

- Es que no creo que tuviera mucho donde elegir - respondió Hermione con tristeza -. Cada año es más difícil encontrar a alguien que quiera dar esa asignatura... Ya nos lo dijo Hagrid hace años: todo el mundo piensa que está maldita.

- Y es verdad, ¿no? - dijo Harry -. Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba Dumbledore. Nadie ha durado más de un año desde que rechazaron a Voldemort. Y de eso debe hacer más de cincuenta años.

- ¿Sabes? Tengo mis dudas - dijo Hermione, pensativa, con el tenedor aferrado en la mano -. Es decir... Es cierto que, con éste, es el séptimo profesor que tenemos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero... Recuerdo que, cuando llegué a Hogwarts, me dio la sensación de que el profesor Quirrell llevaba aquí más tiempo... ¿No os acordáis? Hagrid nos contó que se había tomado un año sabático y todo.

- Sí, fue cuando Voldemort lo encontró - asintió Harry -. Tienes razón, Hermione. Nunca lo había pensando... Incluso Percy me dijo el primer día de curso qué asignatura daba Quirrell, y lo dijo como si lo conociera hacía tiempo...

- Bah, ese imbécil hace como que conoce a todo el mundo desde su más tierna infancia - dijo Ron, desdeñoso, sirviéndose más pastel de riñones -. Si estuviera aquí, seguro que nos contaba lo íntimo que es de Scrimgeour. Bueno, no, porque si estuviera aquí ya lo habría matado - añadió, dando un violento mordisco a un trozo de pastel que hizo que sus dientes chocasen contra el tenedor con un tintineo metálico.

- Bueno - Harry se encogió de hombros y cortó con el tenedor un trozo de pastel de carne -, si Quirrell estuvo en Hogwarts más de un año, supongo que sería gracias a Voldemort. Al fin y al cabo, fue él el que maldijo la asignatura, ¿no?

- ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón - asintió Hermione -. Por lo que sabemos, es posible que Quirrell sólo diese clase un año antes de encontrarse con Voldemort... Y, como lo que Voldemort quería era precisamente dar clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no se lo iba a impedir, ¿verdad?

- Sí - dijo Harry -. Tener a Quirrell dando clase era como estar él mismo detrás de él dando clase. Literalmente.

- Oh, bueno - Ron rebañó las migajas de carne que quedaban en su plato, indiferente -. Lo único importante de eso es que McLaggen sólo va a tener un año para creerse el mejor profesor del mundo. Al año que viene... a la calle. O peor - sonrió -. A lo mejor él también acaba como Quirrell... o como Lockhart. Estoy pensando muy seriamente en romper mi varita - sonrió con expresión soñadora -. Podrían hacerse compañía mutuamente en San Mungo...

- Para lo que nos va a servir a nosotros... - dijo Harry con una mueca -. El año que viene nosotros también vamos a la calle, te lo recuerdo.

- Bueno, sí - admitió Ron -. Pero no será tan terrible, sabiendo que McLaggen se ha quedado en el paro.

- De todas formas - interrumpió Hermione -, lo de Sinistra es una buena noticia, ¿no? Es una buena profesora, y me parece bastante sensata y...

- Creo que, igual que McLaggen como profesor, Sinistra era la única opción como jefa de Gryffindor, Hermione - dijo Harry.

Hermione lo miró, desconcertada.

- ¿La única...? ¿Por qué?

- Veamos - dijo Harry, dejando el tenedor y remangándose la túnica para hacer como que contaba con los dedos -. ¿A quién tenemos? A Hagrid...

- No - negó Hermione -. McGonagall no confía en él lo suficiente.

- Exacto - dijo Harry -. También está Trelawney...

- Creo que McGonagall preferiría hacer desaparecer la casa - dijo Ron con una sonrisa -. No le tiene demasiado aprecio a Trelawney, la verdad.

- Piensa que es un fraude - dijo Hermione -. Y tiene razón.

- Sí - asintió Harry -. También está Firenze...

- No es humano - dijo Ron.

- ¿Y qué? - preguntó Hermione -. ¿Tú también tienes prejuicios, o algo?

- No - Ron se encogió de hombros -, pero no me imagino a Firenze de jefe de Gryffindor, la verdad. Además, ¿cómo iba a subir a lo alto de la torre cuando fuera necesario? ¿Escalando por la pared?

- Probablemente, a Firenze no le interesa todo este asunto de las casas - dijo Harry -. Por muy alta que sea la torre de Gryffindor, está bastante más abajo que Marte, o la Luna, o las estrellitas en general.

- Bueno... supongo que sí - Hermione hizo una mueca.

- Vale - continuó Harry -. También está Binns...

- Es un fantasma - dijo Ron.

- ¿Y qué? - repitió Hermione. Ron soltó un gruñido, y detuvo la mano a medio camino en busca de un bol de fresas con nata.

- Lo tuyo es llevarme la contraria, ¿verdad? - preguntó -. ¿Te imaginas a Binns de jefe de Gryffindor?

- Bueno... no - admitió Hermione a regañadientes.

- Sólo sería útil en caso de que la casa entera sufriera un ataque de insomnio - dijo Ron socarronamente, cogiendo una cucharada de fresas -. Un capítulo de las revueltas de los duendes y todos dormidos una semana entera.

- Y sólo nos queda la profesora Vector - dijo Harry, bajando el pulgar.

- No - negó Hermione -. La profesora Vector estudió en Ravenclaw. No podría ser la jefa de Gryffindor.

- Bueno, ahí lo tienes - suspiró Harry -. Sinistra no es la mejor opción: es la única opción.

Se sirvió un enorme pedazo de tarta de melaza y lo atacó con el tenedor.

- ¿Sinistra era una Gryffindor? - preguntó Ron, llevándose a la boca una cuchara llena de nata.

- Sí - dijo Hermione, pelando rápidamente una manzana -. Y Hagrid, y el profesor Binns también.

- ¿Y Trelawney? - inquirió Harry.

- No estudió en Hogwarts - dijo Hermione con indiferencia.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Ron -. Siempre lo sabe todo... ¿Por qué siempre lo sabe todo?

- Porque leo, Ron - dijo Hermione sin levantar la mirada de su manzana.

- No creo que todo eso salga en _Historia de Hogwarts_ - gruñó Ron.

- No - dijo ella, cortando la fruta en trozos -. Pero te puedes enterar de todas esas cosas por otros medios, ¿sabes? Hay periódicos, archivos...

- ¿Te has dedicado a desclasificar documentos secretos, o algo así? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- Qué va - contestó Hermione -. Estaba buscando otra cosa, y me encontré con la información por casualidad. En la Biblioteca hay un registro de todos los alumnos que han pasado por Hogwarts, ¿sabéis? Lo encontré, y... bueno, me puse a curiosear un poco - admitió.

- Lo tuyo es vicio - dijo Ron, pasando a su plato el último trozo de tarta que quedaba sobre la mesa.

- Mira quién fue a hablar, el que se ha comido lo que serviría para alimentar a cinco familias durante un mes - contestó Hermione en tono hiriente.

- Dengo hamfre - dijo Ron con la boca llena -. ¿Es un frobleba?

- No - dijo ella -. Por mí, como si revientas.

- Bueno - interrumpió Harry, viendo venir otra pelea absurda -. El caso es que tenemos a Sinistra de jefa de casa, y ya no hay remedio...

- No es tan malo - dijo Hermione -. No creo que Sinistra se meta mucho en nada... Ya la has visto en clase, no es precisamente de las que te echan la bronca por no entregarle los deberes a tiempo...

- Sí, pero ¿quién sabe? - dijo Harry, levantándose del banco al ver que todos los demás se levantaban también, dando por finalizado el banquete -. A lo mejor cambia ahora que se ha convertido en jefa de una casa...

- Espero que no - dijo Ron sombríamente -. Con McLaggen ya tenemos disgustos suficientes para todo el curso.

- Voy a acompañar a los de primero - dijo Hermione, levantándose apresuradamente.

- Yo paso - dijo Ron en voz baja, levantándose a su vez y dirigiéndose con Harry a la salida del Gran Comedor -. Lo único que me faltaba es soportar ahora a un montón de niños que echan de menos a su mamá.

- Eres un encanto - sonrió Harry, saliendo al Vestíbulo entre una pequeña multitud de alumnos que caminaban arrastrando los pies.

- En quinto hay dos prefectos que seguro que están encantados de hacerlo - contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros -. No sé por qué Hermione se empeña en acompañarles todos los años...

Subieron la escalinata de mármol, bostezando, y se metieron por uno de sus atajos secretos por el mero gusto de hacerlo, no porque las pocas personas que los rodeaban molestasen demasiado. Sin embargo, se había convertido para ellos en una especie de declaración de intenciones: si no empezaban el curso escabulléndose por uno de los pasadizos, no tenían la impresión de haber vuelto a Hogwarts.

- Bueno - dijo Harry, deteniéndose frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, que los miraba suspicazmente mientras se limaba las uñas -. ¿Cuál es la contraseña?

- ¿Y yo qué sé? - respondió Ron.

- ¿Pero qué clase de prefecto eres tú? - exclamó Harry, soltando una carcajada.- Uno que no se sabe la contraseña - dijo Ron, sonriendo a su vez -. No he hablado con McGonagall... Bueno, con Sinistra, supongo - añadió -. Siempre es Hermione la que se encarga de esas cosas.

- Pues vaya - dijo Harry -. O sea que o convences a la Dama Gorda con tus artes ocultas y tu poder de persuasión, o vamos a tener que esperar a que venga Hermione para entrar en la Sala Común.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, efectivamente, Hermione dobló la esquina del pasillo que llevaba al retrato, seguida de cinco niños de aspecto cansado.

- Este retrato da paso a nuestra sala común - informó, con voz de guía turístico -. Tenéis que recordar la constraseña para que la Dama Gorda os deje pasar. Ahí dentro...

- Corta, Hermione - dijo Ron -. Y dinos la contraseña de una vez, ¿vale?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- La contraseña es _Corona de Flores_ - dijo secamente. La Dama Gorda giró sobre sí misma, dejando a la vista el hueco del retrato.

- Qué lúgubre, ¿no? - musitó Ron mientras lo atravesaban. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que estará de luto por lo de Dumbledore...

- Buenas noches, Hermione - dijo Ron por encima del hombro, y Harry lo siguió por la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios de los chicos. Una vez allí, comprobaron que habían estado en lo cierto: Seamus Finnigan no había vuelto aquel año al colegio. Dean Thomas se dedicaba a colgar el viejo póster de su equipo de fútbol, mientras Neville Longbottom revolvía en su baúl en busca de algo que, sin duda, había perdido o se le había olvidado en casa.

- Buenas noches - dijo Harry, acercándose a su cama e inclinándose para buscar el pijama en el baúl que reposaba a sus pies.

- Hola, Harry - dijo Dean en voz tensa. Harry supuso que Dean todavía no le había perdonado que hubiera salido con Ginny el curso anterior, teniendo en cuenta que Ginny había dejado a Dean pocos días antes.

- Hola, Dean - respondió, sacándose la túnica por encima de la cabeza y tirando las gafas en el proceso -. ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Como siempre - contestó Dean con indiferencia.

- Seamus no ha vuelto, ¿no? - preguntó Ron.

- No - dijo Dean -. Su madre no quería ni oír hablar del tema. Por eso a mí no se me ha ocurrido decirles a mis padres que un profesor ha asesinado al director del colegio bajo nuestras narices... Si mi madre lo supiera, seguro que me había enviado a Australia, por lo menos.

"Una lástima, entonces", pensó Harry mientras se metía en la cama, y al instante se recriminó por hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, Dean no había tenido la culpa de que él y Ginny ya no estuvieran juntos; si alguien tenía la culpa, ese era él mismo.


	9. Un poder desconocido

- CAPÍTULO 9 -

_**Un poder desconocido**_

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron esperaron a Hermione en la Sala Común para bajar a desayunar, observando mientras tanto a sus compañeros de Gryffindor, que bajaban de sus respectivos dormitorios con cara de cansancio y de estar poco acostumbrados a madrugar. Desalentado, Harry comprobó que, aparte de Seamus y de Parvati, faltaba mucha más gente. Allí estaban Colin y Dennis Creevey, pero los dos solos, sin su habitual cohorte de compañeros de expresión asombrada. No sin cierto alivio, descubrió que Romilda Vane tampoco había vuelto a Hogwarts. También faltaban, o al menos no los vio por ninguna parte, Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper, que una vez fueron los golpeadores de Gryffindor. Siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, buscó con la mirada y se alegró ligeramente al descubrir entre los que atravesaban la Sala Común a Demelza Robins, Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote. Sin embargo, su ánimo decayó al recordar que no importaba que su equipo hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts casi al completo, porque aquel año no iba a haber campeonato de Quidditch.

Seguía alicaído cuando se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, y tuvo que obligarse a servirse un plato de revuelto con arenques y una taza de té. Ron, sin embargo, parecía bastante animado, o al menos su apetito era el propio de una persona animada: se atiborró a huevos con salchichas antes de que Harry hubiera empezado a comerse el contenido de su plato. Hermione dejó la copa llena de zumo de calabaza cuando una lechuza parda le trajo su ejemplar de _El Profeta_, y depositó cinco knuts en la bolsita que el ave tenía atada a una pata.

- ¿Algo interesante? - preguntó Ron entre bocado y bocado de huevo, mientras Hermione desplegaba el periódico y lo observaba atentamente.

- No mucho - dijo ella al cabo de un rato, alargando la mano sin mirar para coger el zumo y dar un sorbo -. Bueno... siguen hablando de ti, Harry.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó él, indiferente, jugando con la comida -. ¿Y qué dicen?

- Pues... Nada, que eres estupendo y esas cosas - contestó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros -. _"El Elegido", o, como se lo conoce en toda la comunidad mágica, "El Niño Que Vivió", Harry Potter, no ha vuelto a ser visto en el Ministerio de Magia desde aquella visita que realizó a principios de agosto. Sin embargo, fuentes bien informadas nos aseguran que el principal enemigo de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado (ahora que Albus Dumbledore ha muerto), del que se dice que es el único que podrá luchar contra él según una profecía oculta en el Ministerio, como ya hemos informado en anteriores ediciones, hace visitas regulares al Ministro, Rufus Scrimgeour, y al cuartel general de los aurores. El jefe de la oficina, Gawain Robards, no ha querido hacer declaraciones al respecto, pero ha insinuado que los aurores y Harry Potter trabajan codo con codo para descubrir la forma de acabar con Quien-Ustedes-Saben. Por otra parte, el secretario junior del Ministro, Percy Weasley..._

- Ya me extrañaba a mí que no saliera ese imbécil por algún lado - gruñó Ron.

- _...ha asegurado a un periodista de este periódico que Harry Potter y el Ministro están estudiando un plan de acción contra los mortífagos, que, evidentemente, deben mantener en secreto, pero que podría suponer un ataque a gran escala con todos los efectivos disponibles de la oficina que dirige Gawain Robards. Harry Potter, de diecisiete años, ha iniciado este lunes su último curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, dirigido por la profesora Minerva McGonagall,_ blablabla. Las mismas chorradas de siempre - terminó Hermione.

Harry suspiró. - Hay que ver qué imaginación tiene esta gente - comentó, cogiendo un bol y llenándolo de gachas de avena.

- Y qué esperabas del idiota de mi hermano - gruñó Ron bebiendo un sorbo de zumo -. Menudo cretino que está hecho. De verdad que no sé a quién ha salido...

- Bueno - suspiró Hermione, pasando las páginas del periódico -, es evidente que, como te negaste a hacerles propaganda el curso pasado, han aprovechado el día que fuimos al Ministerio para hacer creer a la gente que estás con ellos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

- No sé cómo la gente puede ser tan crédula - dijo -. ¿En serio piensan que me he pasado todo el verano entrando y saliendo del Ministerio sin que me viera nadie?

- Hombre - comentó Ron, sonriente -, supongo que creen que, si puedes matar a Quien-Tú-Sabes, también puedes entrar en secreto en el Ministerio...

- Sí, claro - dijo Harry en tono burlón -, y resulta que, teniendo una forma de entrar tan ultra-secreta, voy un día y me meto en el ascensor acompañado por Hermione y en plena hora punta, por despiste, ¿no?

Ron hizo una mueca.

- Sólo a Percy se le podía ocurrir una excusa tan mala - dijo.

- No sé si Percy es el único responsable de esto - dijo Hermione desde detrás del periódico -. Me da la sensación de que, haya dicho lo que haya dicho, se lo ha dictado el Ministro. Igual que Gawain Robards "ha insinuado" que Harry trabaja codo con codo con ellos.

Ron frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y cómo...?

- Bueno - dijo Hermione -, porque no creo que Percy tenga mucho poder para ordenarle al jefe de los aurores que "insinúe" que trabaja con Harry. Además - continuó -, no sólo se trata de eso.

- ¿Qué más hay? - preguntó Harry, curioso -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Oh, bueno - dijo Hermione señalando el periódico -, es un artículo de opinión... ¿adivináis de quién?

- No - dijo Harry con voz implorante -. Dime que no.

- Sí - contestó Hermione -. Rita Skeeter.

- No sé si pedirte que me lo leas - dijo Harry.

- Oh, tampoco es tan preocupante - respondió ella bajando la mirada al periódico.

- Déjamelo - pidió Harry, tendiendo la mano. Hermione hizo una mueca y le pasó el periódico.

_HOGWARTS CONTRA HARRY POTTER_

_Muchos nos preguntamos si los miembros del Consejo Escolar (el órgano que toma las decisiones en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, al menos nominalmente) siguen siendo aptos, o los padres de los alumnos deberían pedir que dimitieran todos en bloque. En primer lugar, por tomar la decisión de reabrir Hogwarts, cuando a todos los que todavía pensamos un poco nos resulta evidente que, cuando estamos en medio de una guerra, lo primero es garantizar la seguridad de los más jóvenes, y también es evidente que en Hogwarts la seguridad no está asegurada ni mucho menos. Después de lo ocurrido el pasado mes de mayo, cuando un grupo de mortífagos se infiltró en el colegio y asesinó al anterior director, la decisión razonable habría sido enviar a los alumnos a su casa, al menos hasta que el colegio pudiera garantizar su seguridad. Y eso es algo que, al parecer, no va a suceder en los próximos meses, o incluso años. _

_Pero la segunda decisión del Consejo es, si cabe, aún más inexplicable: el nombramiento de Minerva McGonagall como directora del centro. La profesora McGonagall, que fuera subdirectora en los últimos tiempos, ha demostrado su incompetencia al no negarse a abrir Hogwarts este año, y al negarse a permitir que un nutrido grupo de aurores permaneciese en el interior del castillo como protección para los alumnos, como el Ministerio había ofrecido. Pero, si hay algo que demuestre que McGonagall no es apta para llevar la dirección de un colegio, o incluso para continuar ejerciendo la docencia, es su aparente falta de interés en la seguridad del mundo mágico. No contenta con permitir que los alumnos de Hogwarts corran un peligro que se ha demostrado que es bastante real, la nueva directora ha decidido permitir que Harry Potter vuelva también al colegio, donde actualmente cursa séptimo y se prepara para examinarse de los ÉXTASIS. Al hacerle volver al colegio, no sólo ha colocado a Harry Potter en una situación palpable de peligro, sino que además le ha apartado de su labor en contra de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, que, como todos sabemos, ha estado desarrollando este verano en estrecha colaboración con el Ministerio de Magia. _

_La dirección de Hogwarts ha sico ostentada en los últimos tiempos por directores muy poco convencionales, el máximo exponente de los cuales fue Albus Dumbledore, fallecido el pasado mes de mayo, que obtuvo el cargo hace ahora cuarenta años. Sin embargo, si bien Dumbledore fue cuestionado en bastantes ocasiones por su forma poco ortodoxa de llevar el Colegio, al menos siempre dejó bien claro que la seguridad de Harry Potter era una de sus prioridades._

_Si Minerva McGonagall no tiene interés por la seguridad de Harry Potter, que es, en última instancia, la seguridad de todos los miembros de la comunidad mágica, entonces quizás el Consejo Escolar debería plantearse destituírla y enviar inmediatamente a Harry Potter al Ministerio, donde, como es lógico, permanecerá mucho más seguro y podrá dedicarse por completo a la lucha contra Quien-Ustedes-Saben._

- Bueno - Harry se encogió de hombros -, me habría extrañado mucho que Rita no hubiera entrado en este tema, ahora que ya no la tienes amenazada, Hermione. De hecho, me pareció muy raro que el año pasado estuviera tan callada.

- El año pasado todos estuvieron muy callados - comentó Hermione -. Creo que fue porque esperaban a que Scrimgeour les dijese lo que tenían que publicar, y Scrimgeour todavía tenía la esperanza de conseguir llevarte a su terreno. Ahora que ya sabe que no vas a colaborar con él, _El Profeta_ se ha dedicado a inventarse sus propias noticias para que la opinión pública piense que te estás dedicando en cuerpo y alma a salvarles el pellejo.

- Pero entonces - intervino Ron -, ¿por qué Rita Skeeter da a entender en este artículo que Harry está prisionero, o algo así, en el colegio, y que no puede ir al Ministerio a tener sus reuniones secretísimas con Scrimgeour?

- Hombre - dijo Hermione, pensativa -, supongo que será porque se les están acabando las excusas... Llevan un mes tirando de aquella vez que nos vieron en el Ministerio, pero como Harry no ha vuelto a dejarse ver por allí, Scrimgeour debe haberle dicho a Rita que escriba esto por cubrirse las espaldas. Así, si la gente sospecha que Harry ya no va a verle, siempre puede explicarlo diciendo que está en el colegio y no puede dedicarse a eso. Y, si le echan las culpas a alguien, será a McGonagall, no a Scrimgeour.

- Está bien pensado - dijo Ron, mojando un trozo de pan en la yema del huevo -. El Ministerio queda bien, que es lo que quieren, claro. Harry queda bien, porque si le intentan volver a dejar en ridículo como hace dos años sólo iban a llevar las de perder, ahora que vuelve a ser el niño bonito de la sociedad mágica y el super héroe hechicero de nuestros tiempos.

- No te pases - respondió Harry, abochornado -. No creo que...

- Tienes razón, Ron - asintió Hermione, ignorando a Harry -. Y, de paso, dejan mal a McGonagall por si acaso la gente protesta porque Harry esté estudiando en lugar de dedicarse a luchar contra Voldemort.

- ¿Sabéis una cosa? - dijo Ron, levantando un poco el tono, enojado -. Cada día me caen peor los que trabajan en el Ministerio. Estoy por escribir a mi padre y decirle que deje el trabajo, no sea que se le pegue algo y se convierta en un cretino integral como todos los demás funcionarios.

- Tu padre no tiene nada que ver con toda esta gente, Ron - dijo Hermione -. Si acaso, tu hermano Percy...

- Sí, bueno - gruñó Ron -. Pero es que Percy es un cretino desde que nació, así que tampoco ha necesitado cambiar mucho para adaptarse.

En ese momento pasó la profesora Sinistra, repartiendo los horarios del nuevo curso. Al igual que el año anterior, tenían espacios libres entre clases, porque cursaban menos asignaturas que antes de aprobar los TIMOS.

- Mira, hoy tenemos a Flitwick a primera hora - comentó Ron -. Y después de comer tenemos una hora libre... oh, vaya, y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Pero es que nunca vamos a tener un lunes decente? - preguntó Harry, poniendo al cielo por testigo -. ¿Siempre vamos a tener algún disgusto?

- Por lo menos este año no tenemos a Snape - comentó Ron, paseando la mirada por el horario -. Eso sí que ya no podría soportarlo. McLaggen y Snape...

- Si Snape siguiera dando clases, McLaggen no tendría por qué estar aquí, Ron - dijo Hermione.

- Si Snape siguiera dando clases, yo no habría vuelto ni borracho - la contradijo Harry -. Bueno, igual sí, para matarlo un poco.

- Estábamos hablando en broma, Harry - dijo Ron.

- Qué pena - contestó él -. Yo no.

- Potter - dijo una voz, cuando Hermione iba a contestar. Harry levantó la mirada y la posó sobre las tres personas que se erguían frente a él, mirándolo con expresiones que variaban entre el disgusto y la inseguridad. Y no era extraño: en los seis años y pico que llevaba en Hogwarts, jamás había visto a tres personas que fuera menos probable que fueran juntos de paseo. Y mucho menos que fueran a buscarlo a él.

Allí estaban Robert Urquhart, Edmund Cadwallader y Anthony Goldstein: los capitanes de los equipos de Quidditch de Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Sin esperar invitación, los tres se sentaron frente a Harry, al lado de Ron, que se apresuró a alejarse de Urquhart con cara de fastidio. El Slytherin no se molestó en mirarlo.

- Potter - repitió Anthony Goldstein, que al parecer se había autonombrado portavoz; era lógico, porque Goldstein era el único de los tres con el que había tenido algún contacto, cuando estuvieron juntos en el ED dos años antes -. Mira, hemos estado pensando... Bueno - vaciló, como si no supiera por dónde empezar -, verás... Suponemos que tú también tendrás muchas ganas... Como te gustaba tanto y...

- Pensamos que igual podríamos ir a hablar con McGonagall para que nos permitiese volver a formar los equipos y seguir jugando al Quidditch - Cadwallader terminó la frase por él.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Harry, extrañado.

- Bueno - dijo Goldstein, incómodo -, si vamos los cuatro juntos, demostrando que estamos las cuatro casas de acuerdo...

- ...sería la primera vez - musitó Ron, sin levantar la cabeza de su cuenco de cereales.

- Precisamente por eso, Weasley - respondió Urquhart con cara de pocos amigos, pronunciando el nombre como si le supiera realmente mal -. Supongo que a McGonagall le gustará comprobar que, por una vez, los cuatro estamos unidos en algo.

- Perdonadme - interrumpió Hermione -, pero no creo que McGonagall tenga mucho que decir en todo esto. Al fin y al cabo, ya oísteis lo que dijo ayer: que había sido decisión del Consejo Escolar...

- Oh, bah - Goldstein hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano -, Dumbledore hacía las cosas a su manera cuando quería, supongo que McGonagall podría hacer lo mismo en este caso, ¿no?

- Pero la seguridad... - insistió Hermione.

- Ya encontraremos la manera de asegurarle a McGonagall que no correremos ningún peligro - dijo Cadwallader -. No sé, quizás podríamos decirle que sólo entrenaremos cuando esté la señora Hooch delante, o algo así...

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, sin decir nada. Él se encogió de hombros y se bebió el resto del te lentamente, con parsimonia.

- Bueno - dijo al fin -, supongo que nada se pierde con pedírselo, ¿no? Lo peor que puede hacer es negarse.

- Harry - dijo Hermione en tono sombrío -, no sé si...

- Déjalo, Hermione - la interrumpió Ron -. Yo estoy de acuerdo con él: ya vamos a tener un curso bastante malo, como para no intentar tener algún momento de diversión...

- ¡Pero es que no estamos aquí para divertirnos! - susurró Hermione, furiosa.

- Bueno - siguió Harry, ignorándola y dirigiéndose a los otros tres capitanes -. ¿Y cuándo vamos a ir a hablar con ella?

- Este... - Cadwallader vaciló -. Bueno, verás...

- Habíamos pensado - dijo Anthony Goldstein, que parecía un poco avergonzado -, que deberías decírselo tú, Potter. Como eres el que mejor relación tiene con ella...

- ¿Y de dónde habéis sacado eso? - preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

- Hombre, era la jefa de tu casa - explicó Goldstein, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

- Y estaba muy unida a Dumbledore - continuó Urquhart -. Y todos sabemos que tú eras el favorito de Dumbledore...

- Nosotros iríamos contigo, claro - se apresuró a añadir Goldstein -. Para demostrarle que estamos todos juntos en esto...

- Sí, no me haría ninguna gracia que pensase que es una cosa mía - dijo Harry, sin saber si reír o enfadarse -. McGonagall no es precisamente una persona con la que quiera estar a malas, la verdad.

- Entonces, ¿lo harás? - preguntó Cadwallader, ansioso.

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Cuándo? - dijo, cogiendo un trozo de pan y untándolo de mantequilla.

- Habíamos pensado ir ahora, después del desayuno - respondió Goldstein -. ¿Por qué esperar?

- Tengo Encantamientos - dijo Harry con una mueca -. Pero después tengo libre hasta las tres...

- Yo tengo Herbología hasta la hora de la comida - dijo Anthony Goldstein.

- No sé si vamos a coincidir los cuatro con una hora libre - comentó Cadwallader -. Yo tampoco tengo clase después de comer, ¿y vosotros? - preguntó en dirección a Goldstein y a Urquhart.

- No, tengo la hora libre - asintió Goldstein.

- Creo que yo también - añadió Urquhart -. Si no, me puedo saltar la clase...

- Entonces, ¿quedamos después de comer? - preguntó Harry -. Podríamos abordarla aquí, pero casi prefiero subir a su despacho...

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Cadwallader con curiosidad.

- Por si acaso se pone a gritarnos como una loca, supongo, ¿no? - dijo Anthony Goldstein, sonriendo.

- Sí, bueno, es una de las razones - Harry le devolvió la sonrisa -. Pero es que creo que a los directores les gusta tratar este tipo de temas en privado, y no rodeados de un montón de curiosos.

- Vale, entonces quedamos después de comer, ¿de acuerdo? - preguntó Goldstein, paseando la mirada por los otros tres capitanes.

- De acuerdo - contestó Cadwallader. Urquhart se encogió de hombros, y Harry asintió con la cabeza y mordió su tostada.

- Vale, hasta luego entonces - dijo Anthony Goldstein, y los tres se alejaron de la mesa de Gryffindor, cada uno en una dirección distinta. Harry sonrió. Qué poco había durado la unión entre las cuatro casas.

- Harry - dijo Hermione inclinándose hacia él -, en serio, no creo que...

- Mira, Hermione - la interrumpió él -. Ron tiene razón: ya vamos a tener un curso bastante malo. No creo que jugar al Quidditch vaya a hacernos ningún mal...

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera querías volver a Hogwarts! - exclamó ella -. Harry, tú mismo has dicho muchas veces que tu prioridad ahora mismo es encontrar y destruir los Horcruxes de Voldemort...

- Y no pienso dejarlo - contestó él, frunciendo el ceño -. No voy a dejar que el Quidditch me aparte de eso, Hermione. Voy a buscarlos, voy a encontrarlos y voy a destruirlos. Pero, ya que estoy aquí, creo que jugar al Quidditch no tiene por qué influir en eso.

- Hermione - intervino Ron -, escucha una cosa: es cierto que Harry tiene una misión, y todo eso que dice _El Profeta_. Y no sé a ti, pero a mí me preocupa que se obsesione con ello... No, esperad - dijo, al ver que tanto Harry como Hermione tenían intenciones de interrumpirle -. Nosotros dos vamos a ayudarle a encontrarlos, pero, mientras no tenga ninguna pista, no puede estar por ahí fuera buscándolos sin saber dónde buscarlos. Y tampoco puede pasarse la vida encerrado en la Biblioteca, por mucho que tú pienses que es lo mejor del mundo. ¿Qué hay de malo en que haga un poco de ejercicio? Él mismo lo ha dicho: ya vamos a pasarlo bastante mal, como para que no aprovechemos lo poquito que nos dejen para disfrutar un poco...

- Haced lo que queráis - dijo Hermione apretando los labios -. Pero no creo que jugar al Quidditch sea lo más inteligente. Siempre acabáis pensando que es lo más importante del mundo, cuando resulta que todos sabemos que, ahora mismo, Harry tiene cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

La clase de Encantamientos, la primera de todo el curso, comenzó, como ya habían esperado, con una advertencia del profesor Flitwick: aquel año era el último, tenían que examinarse de los ÉXTASIS, y por tanto iban a tener que trabajar como nunca en su vida. Harry suspiró. Si el año de los TIMOS ya había sido bastante agobiante, tenía la sensación de que los cinco profesores que seguían dándole clase iban a presionarles más aún que en quinto. Y, sin embargo, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba allí voluntariamente, y, si decidía que había llegado el momento de marcharse antes de los ÉXTASIS, estaba dispuesto a "hacer un Weasley", como todavía llamaban en Hogwarts a escaparse del colegio antes de acabar los estudios después de la legendaria huída de Fred y George a bordo de sus escobas.

Sin embargo, en ese aspecto tenía que reconocer que Hermione tenía razón: ya que había decidido volver a Hogwarts, quizás podría intentar aprender algo útil hasta que llegase el momento de marcharse... Algo que le sirviese en su enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Frunció el ceño. Lo más útil, sin duda, era la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... pero tenía a McLaggen de profesor. Suspiró. Últimamente parecía estar lleno de suspiros... Ni en sus sueños más esperanzados podía imaginar que Cormac McLaggen, el mismo Cormac McLaggen que había sido una estrella del Club Slug, el mismo Cormac McLaggen que había hecho huir de una fiesta de Navidad a la mismísima Hermione Granger, el mismo Cormac McLaggen que le había partido el cráneo durante un partido de Quidditch, pudiera enseñarle algo útil en clase.

Flitwick estaba hablando de algo relacionado con los encantamientos domésticos; Harry, que no estaba prestando atención, se dio cuenta de que el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos estaba diciéndoles que durante ese curso aprenderían bastantes de esos hechizos que Tonks jamás había sido capaz de dominar. No tenía ningún sentido: ¿por qué dejar esos encantamientos para séptimo? ¿No deberían aprender encantamientos más... importantes? Estaban en nivel ÉXTASIS... "Examenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas", eso era lo que significaban las siglas, ¿no? ¿Y qué demonios tenía que ver doblar las sábanas o fregar los cacharros con las Invocaciones Secretas?

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando Harry le contó sus dudas en un cuchicheo.

- No estás prestando atención, Harry - susurró, sonriendo -. No ha dicho que vayamos a aprender "encantamientos domésticos", ha dicho que este curso vamos a aprender los Encantamientos Proteicos... Ya sabes, los hechizos miméticos, como el que les hice a las monedas del ED...

- Ah - respondió Harry -, ya me extrañaba a mí...

- Bueno, parece que este curso va a ser interesante - dijo Ron una hora más tarde, cuando se encaminaban a la Torre de Gryffindor -. Flitwick no ha tardado ni una clase en mandarnos prácticas extra, ¿eh, Harry? "Teneis que reconsiderar vuestra concentración... ¡practicad, practicad!" - imitó.

- Sí, bueno - respondió Harry, torciendo la esquina que daba acceso al pasillo del retrato -. Si pretendía que hiciéramos un Encantamiento Proteico a la primera, es que es él el que necesita reconsiderar su concentración. _Corona de Flores_.

- Amén - dijo solemnemente la Dama Gorda, franqueándoles el paso al agujero del retrato.

- Esta mujer cada día está peor de la cabeza - comentó Ron mientras trepaban por el agujero y entraban en la Sala Común -. ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos puso de contraseña "Abstinencia" porque una semana antes se había bebido toda una bodega con su amiga Violeta y todavía le duraba la resaca?

- Sí - asintió Harry -. Espero que nunca le dé por meterse en la secta de los monjes esos del pasillo del baño de los prefectos... Podría ponernos de contraseña "¡Arrepentíos, pecadores, el Fin está cerca!" y mantenerla todo el curso.

- Supongo que sí - respondió Ron, dejando caer su mochila junto a una de las mesas y sentándose en la silla -. Bueno, ¿nos ponemos a ello?

- No sé si seré capaz de acordarme siquiera de las palabras del encantamiento sin Hermione - dijo Harry -. Qué pena que tenga Runas Antiguas...

- Bueno, siempre podemos pedirle que nos ayude después de comer - Ron se encogió de hombros -. ¿Una partida de ajedrez?

- Después de comer tengo que ir a ver a McGonagall con esta gente, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Harry -. Lo que me apetecería ahora sería ir a ver a Hagrid... hace meses que no hablamos con él.

- Pero Hermione se volvería loca si se entera de que hemos ido a ver a Hagrid sin ella. Bueno - añadió con una mueca -, siempre está loca, pero ya sabes a qué me refiero...

- Sí, tienes razón - dijo Harry -. Bueno, entonces, ¿qué hacemos? No podemos hacer los deberes sin Hermione, no podemos ir a ver a Hagrid sin Hermione, y se supone que no debemos ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos sin la compañía de un profesor...

- Entonces tampoco podemos ir a ver a Hagrid - dijo Ron razonablemente.

- Eso no cuenta - respondió Harry -, si vamos a ver a Hagrid, vamos a estar en compañía de un profesor, ¿no?

- Siempre me ha encantado la forma en que interpretamos las normas del colegio, ¿sabes? - rió Ron.

- Bueno - dijo Harry, levantándose -, entonces, si no tenemos más remedio, tendremos que ir a ver a Hagrid, ¿no crees?

- Vale - asintió Ron -. Pero luego te encargas tú de darle explicaciones a Hermione, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid tuvieron que conformarse con saludarle desde lejos y volver sobre sus propios pasos, porque en esos momentos Hagrid estaba en mitad de una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con un reducido grupito de alumnos de cuarto de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Desanimados, Harry y Ron volvieron al castillo bajo el sol brillante del mediodía, preguntándose qué harían para matar el tiempo hasta que llegase la hora de la comida.

- Bueno - dijo Ron cuando entraron a la sombra del Vestíbulo -, a lo mejor deberíamos hacer caso a Hermione por una vez, y subir a la Biblioteca...

- Todavía no tenemos deberes, Ron - respondió Harry -. Excepto "reconsiderar nuestra concentración" para hacer un Encantamiento Proteico. Pero bueno - añadió -, a lo mejor podríamos empezar a buscar a R.A.B., ahora que lo pienso.

- Hermione no lo encontró en la Biblioteca, ¿recuerdas? - dijo Ron, subiendo la escalinata de mármol -. Si ella no lo ha encontrado, no creo que nosotros... Pero bueno, por intentarlo que no quede.

Como había pronosticado Ron (pese a haber suspendido espectacularmente todos los examenes de Adivinación que había hecho en su vida), no sólo no fueron capaces de encontrar absolutamente nada acerca de R.A.B. en los escasos minutos que les quedaban antes de la comida, sino que, una vez en el Gran Comedor, Hermione se enfadó con ellos al saber que habían ido a visitar a Hagrid sin ella. Olvidó su enfado cuando supo que también habían estado un rato en la Biblioteca buscando pistas para encontrar a R.A.B., y empezó a elucubrar acerca de cómo llevar a cabo una buena investigación para encontrar al ladrón del Horcrux de Voldemort. Ron lanzó una mirada burlona en dirección a Harry, que hizo una mueca: pese a que no había nadie mejor que Hermione para encontrar pistas en Bibliotecas y lugares similares, no serían ellos mismos si dejasen pasar la oportunidad de meterse un poco con ella ante su entusiasmo por pasar horas y horas en la Biblioteca cuando fuera, en los terrenos, hacía un sol espléndido y una temperatura ideal.

Cuando todavía estaban con el postre aparecieron Anthony Goldstein y Edmund Cadwallader para acompañar a Harry al despacho de la profesora McGonagall; Robert Urquhart se les unió en la puerta del Gran Comedor, a todas luces intentando controlar la expresión de disgusto producida, seguramente, por tener que salir de la estancia en una compañía que no era precisamente santo de su devoción.

- ¿Has pensado qué le vas a decir, Potter? - preguntó Cadwallader en tono amistoso, mientras subían la escalinata de mármol hasta el segundo piso.

- No - respondió Harry -. Supongo que... improvisaré.

- Entonces, estamos listos - comentó Urquhart en tono desagradable -. Seguro que consigues que nos eche con cajas destempladas...

- Intenta ser un poco más positivo, Urquhart - dijo Goldstein en tono casual -. Si no, lo más probable es que McGonagall se dé cuenta de que venimos los cuatro juntos porque no tenemos más remedio...

- McGonagall no es tonta, ¿sabéis? - dijo Harry, encabezando el grupo hacia la gárgola de piedra que guardaba el despacho del director de Hogwarts -. Seguro que se da cuenta de eso nada más vernos.

Se detuvo frente a la gárgola de piedra, con un nudo en el estómago. En ese momento se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, de que, al traspasar aquella puerta, no vería a Dumbledore, con su barba plateada, sus gafas de media luna y su extraña sonrisa conocedora... allí, en su despacho, probablemente sería consciente por primera vez de que la muerte de Dumbledore era real, cierta, irrevocable. Y también se dio cuenta de que ni él ni ninguno de sus compañeros conocía la contraseña para entrar en el despacho.

- Este... ¿_Caramelos de toffee_? - preguntó a la gárgola, inseguro. El monstruo de piedra no se movió. Harry se la quedó mirando, inmóvil -. Er... chicos - dijo, sin desviar la mirada de la gárgola -. Creo que tenemos un problema. No sé cuál es la contraseña.

Urquhart soltó una exclamación de burla, mientras Goldstein y Cadwallader se acercaban a Harry, mirando la gárgola con curiosidad.

- ¿Este es el despacho de McGonagall? - preguntó Cadwallader con curiosidad -. Nunca había estado aquí antes...

- El despacho está detrás de la gárgola, idiota - dijo Goldstein.

- Ya lo imaginaba, ¿vale? - respondió Cadwallader con acritud.

- Así no vamos a ninguna parte - les interrumpió Harry, observando la gárgola. Nunca había entrado en el despacho de Dumbledore, ahora de McGonagall, sin saber la contraseña. ¿Bastaría con llamar a la puerta?

Vacilante, alargó una mano para golpear la pared como si fuera una puerta. Dio un respingo cuando la gárgola aparentemente sin vida abrió un ojo para seguir con la mirada el puño de Harry.

- Eh... disculpe - dijo Harry, sintiéndose bastante tonto. La gárgola parpadeó -. ¿Podría... eh... avisar a la directora de que queremos verla?

La gárgola cerró de nuevo los ojos, y en ese momento, para asombro de Harry y de sus tres acompañantes, se apartó a un lado y la pared que había tras ella se partió por la mitad. Antes de que se hubieran repuesto del sobresalto, la profesora McGonagall surgió del hueco abierto en la pared.

- ¡Potter! - exclamó, desconcertada -. Y Goldstein, Urquhart y Cadwallader... ¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotros?

Los otros tres permanecieron en silencio, echándose imperceptiblemente hacia atrás para quedarse al márgen, en un inconfundible gesto que quería decir que Harry tenía ahora toda la responsabilidad. Éste se aclaró la garganta.

- Er... verá, profesora McGonagall - empezó, vacilante -. Queríamos hablar con usted, si... si no le importa.

McGonagall los miró de uno en uno, con los labios apretados pero una expresión de inconfundible curiosidad en los ojos medio ocultos por las gafas cuadradas. Al cabo de lo que parecieron horas, parpadeó.

- Seguidme, entonces - dijo, dando media vuelta y volviendo a entrar por el hueco dejado por la gárgola. Harry la siguió hasta la escalera de caracol, que subía dando vueltas sobre sí misma; detrás de él, Goldstein, Urquhart y Cadwallader no pudieron contener una exclamación de asombro al ver la escalera móvil de piedra.

Traspasaron la puerta de roble y entraron en el despacho circular del director de Hogwarts. Harry no pudo evitar el nudo que atenazó su garganta al ver que el despacho estaba exactamente igual que la noche que murió Dumbledore: McGonagall ni siquiera había retirado de allí la percha que Fawkes, el fénix, había abandonado aquella misma noche. Las mesitas de patas ahusadas, cubiertas de extraños y tintineantes mecanismos de plata, continuaban en el mismo lugar que siempre. El único cambio, que sin embargo Harry ya había visto la última vez que había entrado en aquel despacho, era el gran retrato enmarcado en madera dorada que descansaba ahora justo encima de la silla donde McGonagall se sentaba en esos momentos. Desde el cuadro, Albus Dumbledore, antiguo director de Hogwarts y mentor de Harry, le dirigió una mirada rápida y un guiño antes de cerrar los ojos y fingir estar profundamente dormido.

- Bien, ¿de qué se trata? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall, mirándolos desde detrás de la mesa. Harry miró a sus tres compañeros por el rabillo del ojo, y comprobó que los tres lo observaban, apremiantes.

- Verá, profesora - empezó, mirando directamente a McGonagall a los ojos -. Habíamos pensado que... Bueno, los cuatro - subrayó, para que la directora tuviese en cuenta que, por una vez, las cuatro casas estaban de acuerdo en algo -, habíamos pensado que quizás podría... Es decir - tragó saliva -, que quizás podría permitirnos seguir jugando al Quidditch este año...

- ¿Quidditch? - le interrumpió ella, sorprendida -. ¿Venís aquí sólo a pedirme que os deje jugar al Quidditch?

- Bueno, profesora - dijo Harry, sin dejarse amilanar por la mirada severa de McGonagall -, verá, es que no nos van a dejar ir de excursión a Hogsmeade, tampoco nos permiten salir a los terrenos ni al lago sin la compañía de un profesor, pero claro, los profesores están muy ocupados en sus clases y en proteger el castillo, de modo que ninguno va a poder acompañarnos... No podemos salir de las Salas Comunes más tarde de las ocho, y además han suspendido el campeonato de Quidditch... No es por alarmar, pero de aquí a que se declare una revuelta estudiantil hay sólo un paso, profesora - finalizó.

A lo mejor fueron imaginaciones suyas, pero por un instante creyó ver que los labios tensos de la profesora McGonagall se curvaban en una sonrisa, rápidamente reprimida.

- De modo - dijo McGonagall - que creéis que los estudiantes pueden rebelarse contra... ¿contra quién, exactamente?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- No estoy diciendo que los alumnos estén en contra del profesorado, ni de usted, profesora - dijo, midiendo sus palabras e intentando evitar que sus propios labios se curvasen en una sonrisa -. Pero... bueno, ya vio lo que ocurrió hace dos años, cuando Dolores Umbridge fue nuestra directora e intentó instaurar una... dictadura - subrayó -. Sólo por quitarles a los alumnos algunos de sus privilegios, los alumnos se volvieron contra ella...

- Lo recuerdo, Potter - asintió McGonagall -. Yo misma participé en esa... ¿cómo la has llamado? Revuelta estudiantil. Bien - continuó, enderezándose las gafas y mirándolos de hito en hito -, entonces, dices que, en caso de que no os permita jugar al Quidditch, los alumnos pueden rebelarse contra mí, o algo parecido...

- Bueno, lo único que digo, profesora - dijo Harry -, es que, si pudiéramos retomar el campeonato de Quidditch, probablemente los pocos alumnos que han vuelto este curso no se sentirían tan... tan agobiados, por decirlo de alguna manera - se encogió de hombros -. Tan encerrados.

- Mi deber es velar por su seguridad, Potter - dijo McGonagall severamente -. Si se sienten encerrados, entonces deberían pensar que sería peor que se encontrasen gravemente heridos, o algo peor.

- Pero no tendría por qué ser peligroso, profesora - intervino Anthony Goldstein dando un paso adelante -. Si... si sólo entrenásemos con la profesora Hooch, o incluso todos los equipos juntos, no sé... Nadie tiene por qué correr peligro, ¿no cree? Además, nada de lo que pasó el año pasado tuvo que ver con el Quidditch...

La profesora McGonagall guardó silencio unos segundos, observándolos detenidamente. Encima de ella, el retrato de Dumbledore abrió disimuladamente un ojo y sonrió, con las manos juntas en el regazo.

- Podríais haberme pedido que diese permiso a los alumnos para salir a los terrenos de vez en cuando - dijo al cabo de un rato -. Sería más seguro.

- Pero, profesora - insistió Harry, desesperado -, para salir a los terrenos tendríamos que pedir la compañía de algún profesor, así que, o salimos todos a la vez, o no habría profesores suficientes para todos... Pero al Quidditch podemos jugar con un solo profesor, ¿no?...

- Supongo que sí - admitió la profesora McGonagall -. Me extraña que seas precisamente tú quien me pida que os permita jugar, Potter - añadió, con una mirada severa por encima de las gafas.

Harry permaneció callado, temiendo que la profesora McGonagall dijera delante de los otros tres que no pensaba haber vuelto aquel año. No quería que todo Hogwarts se enterase de aquello. Sin embargo, los ojos de McGonagall brillaban con una calidez que, por un instante, confundió con diversión.

- Precisamente tú - repitió la directora -, que has tenido más accidentes jugando al Quidditch que el resto de la escuela, e incluso que los jugadores de la selección nacional.

- Pero esos accidentes no fueron peligrosos, profesora - se apresuró a decir Harry -. Es decir, la señora Pomfrey...

- Si piensas que partirte el cráneo no es peligroso, es que la señora Pomfrey no te lo arregló bien la última vez - dijo Cadwallader en voz baja. Sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall pareció oírle, porque frunció los labios en un mueca de severidad.

- Bueno, supongo que podremos soportar los accidentes de Quidditch - dijo -, siempre que sean sólo accidentes de Quidditch. Está bien, Potter - añadió, con un suspiro -. No quiero tener una "revuelta estudiantil" el primer año que soy directora. Hablaré con el Consejo Escolar, pero no os garantizo nada, porque es decisión suya, ¿de acuerdo? Y, ocurra lo que ocurra, probablemente tendréis que entrenar los cuatro equipos a la vez; no puedo permitir que siete alumnos estén a solas en el campo de Quidditch. Si estáis todos estaréis más seguros. Y en cuanto vea algo sospechoso, cualquier cosa, o algo que no me guste por lo que sea, anulo el campeonato. ¿Está claro?

- Sí, profesora - dijeron los cuatro a la vez, intentando fingir humildad cuando lo que sentían eran ganas de ponerse a dar saltos.

- Cuando hable con el Consejo Escolar, os comunicaré su decisión. Sin embargo - añadió, mirándolos por encima de las gafas -, yo no tendría muchas esperanzas si fuera vosotros: no creo que quieran arriesgarse a dejaros jugar. Se les echarían encima todos los padres de los alumnos... Y ahora, marchaos - dijo -. No vaya a ser que alguno más tenga que saltarse una clase, ¿de acuerdo, Urquhart?

El capitán del equipo de Slytherin se sonrojó, y no dijo nada. Harry inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la directora y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, seguido de Cadwallader, Goldstein y un mortificado Urquhart, que no emitió sonido alguno hasta que bajaron la escalera de caracol y se encontraron al otro lado de la gárgola.

- ¿Qué clase te has saltado, Urquhart? - preguntó Cadwallader con una sonrisa burlona.

- No creo que te importe en absoluto - fue la respuesta. Urquhart los miró un instante con profundo desdén y después siguió caminando, dejándolos atrás.

- Bueno - suspiró Anthony Goldstein, observando la espalda de Urquhart -, qué poco ha tardado en volver a ser un idiota, ¿verdad?

- Sí - asintió Cadwallader -, aunque no es que se le dé muy bien disimular, ¿eh?

- No - dijo Goldstein -. Verás qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar entrenando todos los días con él y con su equipo...

- Si es que el Consejo Escolar da permiso, claro - añadió Cadwallader -. Por cierto, Potter, lo has hecho muy bien - dijo, volviendo la cabeza hacia Harry, que caminaba a su lado -. Esa idea de amenazarla con una revuelta de estudiantes... Ha sido brillante, en serio.

- Sí, no creo que yo me hubiera atrevido a decirle algo así - dijo Goldstein con una sonrisa -. Parece muy capaz de reventarte la cabeza por mucho menos...

- Oh, bueno - respondió Harry con un gesto evasivo -. No pasa nada, digamos que, después de tantos años, McGonagall y yo hemos llegado a una especie de entendimiento.

- ¿Y cuál es? - preguntó Goldstein.

- Yo no llevo a los estudiantes a la huelga y ella no me revienta la cabeza - contestó Harry, sonriendo.

- Ah - dijo Goldstein.

- Bueno, yo me voy a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - dijo Harry, con un ademán de despedida -. Cuando hay un profesor nuevo no me gusta llegar tarde...

- Sí, no sea que te reviente la cabeza - exclamó Cadwallader, soltando una carcajada.

- En su caso, le creo muy capaz, Potter - asintió Goldstein, dándole una palmada en la espalda -. Bueno, pues mucha suerte.

- Mantén las bludgers lejos del profesor, Harry.

- Hasta luego - se despidió Harry, torciendo por el corredor a la derecha mientras ellos seguían adelante.

Pese a lo que les había dicho a Goldstein y a Cadwallader, sabía por qué McGonagall había aceptado hablar con el Consejo Escolar para que levantasen la prohibición de jugar el campeonato de Quidditch: una de las prioridades de la nueva directora era mantener allí a Harry, como fuera, y McGonagall debía haber visto en la amenaza implícita de Harry una amenaza aún más oculta: que si no les dejaban jugar al Quidditch, era posible que Harry decidiese que, después de todo, no le compensaba quedarse mucho más tiempo en Hogwarts.

Cosa que no era del todo cierta, en realidad. Harry no había ido a Hogwarts para jugar al Quidditch, ni mucho menos. Y, de hecho, le extrañaba mucho que McGonagall lo hubiera creído. Pero bueno, como le había dicho a Hermione, el Quidditch no le haría ningún daño, siempre que supiera que no podía convertirse en una prioridad. El Quidditch muchas veces incluso le había sido útil... gracias al Quidditch, por ejemplo, había encontrado las fuerzas necesarias para aprender a repeler a los dementores, ¿no? Aunque no creía que en esta ocasión fuera así.

Y tampoco estaba mal eso de saber que, con tal de que Harry permaneciera en Hogwarts, McGonagall era capaz incluso de replantearse sus decisiones, algo que jamás habría podido imaginar... Harry sonrió. Si volvían a jugar al Quidditch, y la directora aceptaba todo lo que le pedía, ese curso podía llegar a ser verdaderamente interesante... Y, sin embargo, Harry sabía de alguna manera que no debía abusar de aquel poder sobre McGonagall que acababa de descubrir.


	10. El nuevo profesor de DCLAO

- CAPÍTULO 10 -

_**El nuevo profesor de **_

_**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**_

Cuando llegó al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, todos sus compañeros se apiñaban en la puerta, esperando que el profesor abriese la puerta. Harry se reunió con Ron y Hermione, observando entristecido lo pocos que eran para dar la clase: tan sólo ellos tres, Dean, Neville y Lavender (que, por cierto, se dedicaba a ignorarles de la manera más evidente).

- ¿Qué tal? - preguntó Ron, con una mirada ansiosa, mientras Hermione hacía todo lo posible por ignorarles del mismo modo que Lavender -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry hizo una mueca.

- Ha dicho que se lo pediría al Consejo Escolar - respondió. Hermione soltó un bufido.

- Entonces, ya te puedes ir despidiendo de jugar al Quidditch, Harry - dijo -. El Consejo Escolar nunca aceptará que se vuelva a jugar el campeonato.

- Eres de lo más simpática, Hermione - gruñó Ron.

- No sé - dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros -. Cuando hablé con ella, McGonagall parecía muy dispuesta a convencer a todos los miembros del Consejo Escolar...

- Evidentemente - le interrumpió Hermione -, porque cuatro alumnos se lo pidan McGonagall no va a enfrentarse con el Consejo...

- Porque cuatro alumnos se lo pidan, no, Hermione - dijo Ron -. Porque Harry se lo pida.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

- No acabo de ver por qué... - empezó.

- Vamos, Hermione, es bastante obvio - dijo Ron, y miró a Harry -. Estoy convencido de que McGonagall haría cualquier cosa para que Harry se quedase en Hogwarts. Incluso enfrentarse con el Consejo. ¿Verdad? - le preguntó a Harry.

Antes de que éste pudiera contestar, la puerta del aula se abrió, y por el hueco asomó, alto, ancho como un buey, y con una sonrisa de suficiencia: Cormac McLaggen.

- Buenas tardes - dijo, haciéndose a un lado para permitirles entrar -. Adentro, vamos, rápido.

Harry, Ron y Hermione escogieron unos asientos lo más alejados posible de la mesa del profesor; ninguno de los tres estaba muy contento, y ninguno tenía una relación especialmente buena con McLaggen. Ron lo odiaba desde que había intentado robarle el puesto de guardián en el equipo de Gryffindor, Hermione no podía ni verlo desde que intentó aprovecharse de ella en la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, y Harry no le tenía ningún aprecio desde que le había partido el cráneo con una bludger durante el único partido de Quidditch que habían jugado, curiosamente, y aunque pueda parecer lo contrario, en el mismo equipo...

- Bien - comenzó McLaggen, situándose frente a la poco concurrida clase y observándolos a todos de uno en uno. Dean se encogió ante su escrutinio: seguro que pensaba que McLaggen recordaría que fue uno de los que tuvieron un pequeño intercambio de opiniones después de la derrota de Gryffindor frente a Hufflepuff -. Bien - repitió, y sonrió ampliamente -. Todos nos conocemos, de modo que no serán necesarias las presentaciones. Como sabéis, soy vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; ninguno de vosotros coincidió conmigo antes, porque pertenecíais a cursos inferiores, de modo que no sabéis que siempre he sido bastante apto, por decirlo de alguna manera, en esta asignatura. No importa: ahora podré compartir mis conocimientos con todos vosotros, y de este modo llegaréis a examinaros del ÉXTASIS con la suerte de haber tenido, por fin, un buen profesor en esta asignatura, no como los que habéis tenido que aguantar hasta el momento.

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada; Hermione enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

- A su lado, Lockhart era el más humilde de los mortales, ¿verdad? - susurró Ron al oído de Harry, que asintió, sonriendo. No había esperado menos de McLaggen.

- De acuerdo - continuó McLaggen, al parecer ignorante de la incredulidad que acababa de suscitar, no sólo entre Ron, Hermione y Harry, sino también, por la expresión de sus rostros, entre los demás Gryffindors que asistían a la clase -. Este curso tendréis que enfrentaros a un programa de estudios mucho más complicado del que habéis dado otros años. Comenzaremos por un repaso de las maldiciones más elementales...

- Menudo payaso - exclamó Ron, sentándose con expresión de asombro en la mesa de Gryffindor, en el gran Comedor -. "Siempre he sido bastante apto en esta asignatura"... ¡Pero si ni siquiera es capaz de desviar una maldición Piernas de Gelatina!

- Tú tampoco, Ron - respondió Hermione, sentándose frente a él.

- ¡Pero yo no soy el profesor! - dijo Ron -. ¿Has visto cómo le ha tumbado Harry? ¡Por favor, si incluso Neville es capaz de hacer un encantamiento de desarme mejor que él!

- Sí, bueno - dijo Hermione -, Neville ha mejorado mucho en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, todos lo sabemos...

- ¿Pero es que no vamos a poder tener nunca un profesor como es debido? - casi gritó Ron, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos y golpeando inadvertidamente a Harry cuando se sentaba a su lado, tirándole las gafas -. Perdona, Harry... ¡Primero Quirrell, que tenía a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis pegado al cráneo! ¡Después, Lockhart, que era capaz de convertir a unos duendecillos de Cornualles en algo tan peligroso como una manada de Acromántulas!

- No exageres - musitó Harry, tanteando en la mesa en busca de sus gafas.

- ¿Que no? ¡Lo digo por experiencia! ¡Casi pediría que Aragog nos diera clase, si no hubiera estirado la pata! Bueno, las ocho. ¡Luego, a Lupin, que no estaba mal pero nos dejaba con Snape una semana al mes! ¡Con Snape! ¡Una semana al mes!

- Lo hemos entendido, gracias.

- ¡Luego, a Barty Crouch, que era un lunático, un mortífago, un feo y seguía órdenes de Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis! ¡Después a Umbridge, que era tan indescriptible que no tengo palabras para describirla!

- Tiene un problema con el léxico - murmuró Hermione en dirección a Harry, que tuvo que esforzarse para contener una carcajada.

- ¡Y luego a Snape! ¡Snape! ¡Y, cuando nos libramos de Snape, tenemos que aguantar a este cretino, tan pagado de sí mismo que ni siquiera es capaz de darse cuenta de que el colegio entero, de McGonagall para abajo, se está riendo de él!

- No veo que te estés riendo, Ron - comentó Hermione, cogiendo una fuente de sardinas asadas.

- No, claro - dijo Ron, bajando el tono y los brazos -. Es que no es para reírse.

- Vale - exclamó Hermione -. Deja de decir incoherencias, ¿de acuerdo? Todos sabemos que McLaggen es un inútil. ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Que nos pongamos en huelga?

- No creo que esa excusa funcione dos veces en el mismo día con McGonagall - suspiró Harry -. Si no, ahora mismo le pediría que mandase a McLaggen a hacer gárgaras. Y muy lejos.

Ron soltó un gruñido.

- Precisamente este año que nos interesaba aprender todo lo posible en esta asignatura...

- ¿Cuándo te ha interesado a ti aprender algo en alguna asignatura, Ron? - preguntó Hermione, exasperada -. Que yo sepa, lo único que has querido siempre ha sido aprobar los examenes...

- ¿Y cómo iba a aprobar los examenes si no aprendo nada? - exclamó Ron.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y no dijo nada.

- Precisamente este año... - repitió Ron para sí.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa precisamente este año? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad, poniéndose las gafas para observar a Ron, que tenía un aspecto bastante desalentado.

- Bueno - dijo Ron, fingiendo indiferencia -, pensaba que... que, si llegamos a hacer los ÉXTASIS, a lo mejor podría conseguir entrar en la Escuela de Aurores, ya sabes.

Harry lo miró unos segundos, sonriendo.

- Sí, claro - dijo, y se encogió de hombros -. Yo también quería aprender lo que pudiera en Defensa. Qué mala suerte, porque con McLaggen, según se ha visto...

- Bueno - dijo Hermione, indiferente, cortando un tomate por la mitad -. Si quieres que aprendamos algo más, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Harry.

Harry la miró, exasperado.

- Hermione - dijo -, ya te he dicho que, por mucho que la profesora McGonagall me quiera aquí, en el colegio, no podría convencerla para que se deshiciera de McLaggen...

- No me refería a eso - dijo ella -. Quería decir que quizás ha llegado el momento de volver a formar el ED.

Harry se la quedó mirando, con una sensación de incredulidad creciente dentro de su cuerpo.

- Hermione - dijo al cabo de un rato -, verás, sé que puede sonar un poco egoísta, pero a lo que me refería era a aprender yo, no a enseñar lo poquito que sé a los demás. Sabes, me interesaba hacerme con más armas si tengo que enfrentarme a Voldemort algún día, y mucho me temo que volver con el ED...

- Bueno - le interrumpió Hermione, dejando el tenedor en la mesa y mirándolo fijamente -, por lo menos te serviría de entrenamiento, ya que dices que en clase de McLaggen no vamos a hacer gran cosa, ¿no?

Harry hizo una mueca.

- Lo que necesito ahora no es entrenamiento, Hermione... - comenzó.

- No - asintió ella -. Lo que necesitas es un milagro.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

- Gracias por los ánimos, Hermione - dijo, enojado -. Eres...

- Sabes perfectamente que como mejor se aprenden las cosas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es practicándolas - dijo ella -. Tú mismo lo has dicho muchas veces. Y lo dijiste también en las reuniones del ED.

- No quiero perder el tiempo, y lo siento si soy un poco brusco, Hermione - dijo Harry -. Lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar esos Horcruxes y...

- Ah - exclamó ella, con los ojos brillantes de furia -. Así que no puedes perder el tiempo practicando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero sí puedes perderlo jugando al Quidditch, ¿verdad?

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

- No quería decir...

- Mira, Harry - dijo ella -. Déjalo, ¿vale? Sabes que Ron y yo sólo queremos ayudarte a acabar con todo esto, pero si piensas que no merece la pena, entonces no tenemos más que hablar.

- Lo siento - dijo Harry, encogiéndose en su asiento -. No lo he pensado, ¿vale?

- Bueno, pues piénsalo - contestó ella bruscamente.

El problema era que Harry estaba seguro de que, pensara lo que pensase, Hermione no cejaría hasta que consiguiese salirse con la suya. No se había planteado volver con el ED, una vez que consiguieron echar a Umbridge de Hogwarts, pero lo cierto era que, entre Umbridge y McLaggen, la diferencia no estaba tan clara... al menos, en lo que se refería a adquirir conocimientos en sus clases.

Lo que no se imaginaba era que no iba a ser Hermione la única en insistir hasta salirse con la suya.

Después de una cena bastante incómoda, durante la cual Hermione habló lo imprescindible y Ron continuó refunfuñando y maldiciendo a los profesores ineptos, subieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, que para entonces estaba bastante vacía porque la mayoría estaba todavía cenando. Se sentaron en su mesa favorita, junto al fuego (aunque, en esa época del año, todavía no estaba encendido) y se miraron, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Bueno - dijo Ron, vacilante, al cabo de unos incómodos minutos -, ¿y si empezamos a practicar el Encantamiento Proteico? Es que me da la sensación de que no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo en la vida... ¿Cómo era ese movimiento de varita...?

- Así no, Ron - contestó Hermione, retomando su personalidad habitual e inclinándose sobre él -. Verás, tienes que abarcar los dos objetos con el giro, y después...

Harry sacó su varita e intentó dominar él también el Encantamiento Proteico, un hechizo que consistía en hacer que dos o más objetos se comportasen de forma mimética, es decir, que si uno cambiaba de forma el otro también lo hacía a su vez... Para ello lo primero que tenían que hacer era echar sobre uno de los dos objetos un hechizo de transfiguración y convertirlo el algo exactamente idéntico al otro objeto, un hechizo que, según Hermione, ya habían dado el curso anterior en clase de McGonagall, pero que, por más que se estrujaba el cerebro, Harry no era capaz de recordar. Después de convertirlos en dos objetos idénticos (bueno, en realidad, después de que Hermione los convirtiera en dos objetos idénticos, porque ni Harry ni Ron fueron capaces de hacer un hechizo mimético), lo que tenían que hacer era conseguir que los dos objetos no sólo fueran idénticos, sino que "creyesen" ser idénticos y esa creencia se extendiese en el tiempo.

- ¿Sabes? - gruñó Ron, moviendo desesperadamente la varita en torno a los dos sacapuntas que permanecían inmóviles sobre la mesa -, este hechizo me da un poco de mala espina...

- Eso es porque no te sale - respondió Hermione, conteniendo una sonrisa.

- No, qué va - insistió Ron -. Es que... eso de hacer que un sacapuntas se crea que es igual que otro sacapuntas... No sé, ¿no es un poco... oscuro?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, y después soltó una carcajada.

- ¿A qué demonios te refieres con "oscuro", Ron? - preguntó.

- Pues... ¿No es como darle... mente, a algo inanimado?

- No seas bobo - rió Hermione -. No se trata de que el sacapuntas se "crea" de verdad que es como el otro, es una forma de hablar... De lo que se trata es de que sus moléculas se crean...

- ¿Y no es lo mismo? - la interrumpió Ron.

- ¡Que es una forma de hablar, te digo! - exclamó Hermione -. ¡Los sacapuntas siguen siendo objetos, Ron, no piensan!

- ¿Y si no piensan, por qué se creen que son idénticos, entonces? - insistió Ron.

Hermione lo miró, impaciente.

- De verdad, Ron, que no entiendo cómo has conseguido llegar a séptimo - dijo.

- Hombre, muchas gracias - gruñó él, dejando caer la varita sobre la mesa con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Pero es que no has entendido todavía que esto es magia?

- ¡Pues por eso! ¡Porque es magia! - exclamó Ron, exasperado -. ¿No estamos dotando a algo inerte de una mente que...?

- ¡Ron! ¡Sólo se trata de que una cosa imite la forma de la otra, no de que descubran la vacuna de la hepatitis C!

- ¿La qué de la qué? - preguntó Ron, irritado -. ¡Bueno, me da igual! ¡Sigo pensando que...!

- Este... perdonad...

Se volvieron hacia quien había hablado, sorprendidos: con la discusión de Ron y Hermione, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que se había abierto el agujero del retrato. Allí, parados ante su mesa con expresión de inseguridad y de sorpresa, estaban Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Colin y Dennis Creevey y Ginny Weasley. Harry miró a su alrededor: no había nadie más en la Sala Común. Daba la impresión de que aquellos seis habían salido juntos del Gran Comedor para encontrarse con ellos en la Torre sin que ningún otro Gryffindor los viese.

- ¿Qué pasa? - ladró Ron, enojado con Hermione y, al parecer, con la mitad del Universo conocido.

- Tranqui, tío - respondió Dean metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos con aire de indiferencia -. Contigo, nada. En realidad, veníamos a hablar con Harry.

Harry enarcó una ceja, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa? - repitió, colocándose intencionadamente de parte de Ron en la invisible lucha de voluntades que éste había entablado con Dean.

Neville se adelantó y se colocó frente a Harry.

- Verás - dijo, mirándose los grandes pies -. Habíamos pensado... Bueno, después de la clase de esta tarde...

- ¿La de McLaggen? - preguntó Ron. Harry cerró los ojos, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

- Sí, claro - contestó Dean -. Ha sido la peor clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido desde...

- Desde Umbridge - dijo Ginny, haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Ya - dijo Harry, sin atreverse a mirar a Ron y a Hermione, para no ver reflejado en sus ojos lo que debían estar diciendo los suyos propios en ese momento: que los tres sabían exactamente a dónde querían llegar a parar. Sin embargo, un diablillo revoltoso que debía tener escondido en la mente le obligó a callar, y esperar a ver cómo se las apañaban para decirlo.

- Harry - continuó Neville, contando los agujeros de los cordones de sus zapatos con evidente esfuerzo mental -, hemos estado hablando, y... Bueno...

- El caso es que... - siguió Dean -, verás...

- Nosotros... - intervino Lavender.

- Es que... - musitó Dennis Creevey.

- Queríamos saber si te importaría que volviéramos a celebrar alguna reunión con el ED - dijo Ginny, mirando al resto con el ceño fruncido. Harry hizo una mueca: esperaba poder ver cómo sus compañeros las pasaban canutas para pedírselo, pero Ginny era demasiado directa.

Hermione, por el contrario, enarcó las cejas y lo miró de soslayo con un gesto de superioridad.

- ¿Lo estás viendo, Harry? - preguntó con voz suave -. ¿Ves como no soy la única que piensa que...?

- Está bien, Hermione - dijo Harry, suspirando -. Ya sé lo que piensas, ¿vale? Bueno - añadió, mirando a los seis compañeros de Gryffindor que permanecían de pie, espectantes -. La verdad es que no tenía pensado volver con el ED nunca más...

- Pero Harry - le interrumpió Neville, inclinándose sobre él con una mirada implorante en sus ojos acuosos -, McLaggen es casi igual de malo que Umbridge...

- Es peor - dijo Ron en voz baja -. Es como un cruce entre Umbridge y Lockhart.

- No vamos a aprender nada este curso - dijo Dean, mirándolo como si pensase que estaba obligado a hacerlo. Harry sostuvo su mirada con frialdad.

- Tú mismo dijiste, cuando fundamos el ED, que lo hacíamos para aprender a defendernos porque Quien-Tú-Sabes había vuelto - dijo Lavender -. ¡Bueno, no veo que él se haya ido a ninguna parte, y ahora volvemos a tener un profesor que es de todo menos competente!

Harry no dijo nada.

- Harry - imploró Neville -, por favor...

Aquello fue lo que le desarmó por completo. Neville, al igual que Luna, llevaba más de un año esperando, deseando, que el ED se volviese a reunir... y todavía les debía mucho por haber respondido a su llamada la noche que murió Dumbledore. Ellos, entre todos los miembros del ED, habían sido los únicos...

- Harry - intervino Hermione, atrayendo su mirada -. Harry, sabes que tienen razón: McLaggen puede incluso ponernos en peligro a todos al no enseñarnos nada con lo peligroso que está el mundo hoy en día... Además, ya sabes lo que te he dicho antes.

- Sí, ya - dijo Harry, volviendo a suspirar -. Escuchad... Sé que vais a pensar cualquier cosa de mí, pero de verdad que no puedo volver con el ED. Si tengo que ser sincero, os enseñé prácticamente todo lo que sabía hace dos años... Ya no hay nada nuevo que yo sepa y vosotros no. Y este curso voy a tener el mismo problema que vosotros, porque no voy a aprender nada nuevo con McLaggen. No tiene sentido que volvamos...

Bajó la cabeza, incapaz de soportar las expresiones de desilusión a su alrededor. Pero era cierto. No había nada más que él pudiera enseñarles. Nada útil, al menos.

- Lo único que puedo hacer - continuó en voz baja - es prometeros que, en caso de que aprenda algo por mi cuenta, no sé, con algún libro o lo que sea, os lo enseñaré en seguida.

- Pero Harry - dijo Hermione, posando una mano sobre su antebrazo -, podríamos aprender los hechizos del libro que...

- Es magia tenebrosa, Hermione - la interrumpió él -. ¿En serio quieres enseñarles a pasarse al lado de Voldemort?

- Bueno... No, pero...

- Harry - dijo Ginny con expresión de seriedad -, a lo mejor ha llegado el momento de que seamos nosotros los que te enseñemos a ti, ¿no te parece?

Harry frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

- No entiendo lo que...

- Quiero decir - continuó Ginny - que, si tú nos enseñaste a hacer todos los encantamientos, hechizos, maldiciones y contramaldiciones que conocías, quizá ha llegado el momento de que nosotros te ayudemos a ti a aprender cosas. Podemos mirar juntos en los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y ofrecernos como cobayas para que entrenes con nosotros... Para que tú aprendas cosas nuevas, y después nos las enseñes a nosotros. ¿Qué te parece?

Harry permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sin saber muy bien cómo negarse a aquello, y sin saber tampoco si realmente quería negarse. Tenía que reconocer que no era mala idea, que, de hecho, podía resultar útil...

- Lo pensaré - dijo al fin.

No levantó la cabeza hasta que volvió a encontrarse a solas con Ron y Hermione, y entonces sólo lo hizo para lanzarles una mirada que quería decir con toda la claridad del mundo que era mejor para su salud que no hablasen del tema.


	11. El pacto

- CAPÍTULO 11 -

_**El pacto**_

Harry no había tenido intención de volver con el ED en ningún momento; teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera se había planteado volver a Hogwarts, era comprensible. De cualquier modo, estando en el colegio, sí había pensado en intentar aprender, muchas veces se había comprometido consigo mismo a aprovechar las clases para prepararse para lo que tendría que hacer tarde o temprano, para lo que era su destino. Cuando supo que McLaggen había sido nombrado profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su desilusión casi había podido con la decisión de regresar a Hogwarts; no había que pensar mucho para saber que, de entre todas las asignaturas, era la que más iba a necesitar, si su destino era enfrentarse, al final, con Lord Voldemort.

¿Debía volver con el ED? Todo lo que les había dicho era cierto: apenas sabía nada más que pudiera enseñarles. Pero también era cierto lo que Ginny había dicho. De acuerdo también con Hermione, la práctica, el entrenamiento, podía ser tan útil como una buena clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, algo que aquel curso no iban a poder tener. Y los miembros del ED se habían ofrecido voluntarios para ayudarle, siempre que después les enseñase lo que había aprendido...

¿Tan horrible sería? No, desde luego que no. La idea de volver con el ED no era desagradable en absoluto. ¿Y acaso le alejaría de su objetivo principal? Tampoco. De hecho, Hermione tenía razón: si había algo que le iba a quitar tiempo, en caso de conseguirlo, era volver a jugar al Quidditch. Aparte de que, en su interior, sentía que les debía algo a Neville, a Luna, incluso a Ginny, y por supuesto a Ron y a Hermione, por jugarse el tipo luchando contra aquellos mortífagos la noche que murió Dumbledore... y también la noche que murió Sirius, ahora que lo pensaba.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Harry seguía dándole vueltas al asunto del ED. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que, bien mirado, no era una idea tan descabellada. Sin embargo, Harry recordó algo que había aceptado hacer unas semanas antes, y creyó que quizá era mejor empezar aquel extraño curso con buen pie y ganarse la confianza de la nueva directora, antes de verse obligado a ocultarle algo verdaderamente importante.

Desayunó a toda prisa para llegar el primero a clase de Transformaciones, pero McGonagall todavía no estaba en el aula, de modo que se vio obligado a esperar y, para cuando llegó la profesora, el resto de sus compañeros ya estaban haciendo una tristemente corta hilera a la puerta.

- Harry, ¿por qué has venido antes? - preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaban en sus lugares habituales, lo cual aquel curso en el que eran tan pocos los dejaba desagradablemente cerca de la primera fila -. ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada - contestó él, evasivo -. Sólo quería comentar una cosa con McGonagall..

Parecía que Hermione estaba dispuesta a someterle a un tercer grado para enterarse de qué quería decirle a McGonagall; sin embargo, una mirada de la directora hizo que las palabras se helasen en sus labios.

Como era de esperar, la clase de Transformaciones transcurrió entre advertencias de la profesora McGonagall acerca de los examenes de los ÉXTASIS, la titulación más alta que daba Hogwarts y la necesaria para ejercer muchas de las profesiones mágicas, así como para acceder a otras muchas para las que había que estudiar aún más, como la Sanación, o la Escuela de Aurores. Sin embargo, por las palabras de McGonagall parecía como si no se estuvieran enfrentando a algo que podía suponer jugarse su futuro profesional: daba la impresión de que los ÉXTASIS eran algo así como una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Al final de la clase, Harry se retrasó a propósito recogiendo sus cosas para quedarse el último. Le costó un poco convencer a Ron y a Hermione para que se fueran sin él, y la mirada de suspicacia que le lanzaron antes de marchasen fue más elocuente que si le hubieran dicho directamente: "Después nos lo cuentas. Es una orden".

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall cuando levantó la mirada mientras guardaba sus cosas y lo vio allí, delante de su mesa, de pie.

- Eh... profesora, yo...

- Todavía no he recibido respuesta del Consejo Escolar, Potter - dijo ella, observándolo con severidad por encima de las gafas cuadradas -. Cuando sepa si se puede volver a jugar el campeonato de...

- No, profesora - respondió Harry -. No se trata de eso.

MacGonagall enarcó las cejas y guardó silencio, mirándolo con interés.

- Verá - siguió Harry, sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir -. Quería consultarle... Bueno, más bien informarle de una cosa.

El rostro de McGonagall se contrajo, y la boca se convirtió en una fina línea apretada.

- Bueno, es que he pensado... Bueno, en realidad no lo he pensado yo - admitió Harry -. Algunos de mis compañeros me han pedido que vuelva a... que vuelva a formar el ED, ya sabe, el grupo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hicimos cuando Umbridge...

- Ya - contestó, cortante, la profesora McGonagall.

- Bueno... En realidad todavía no les he contestado - dijo Harry -, pero había pensado que... Verá, profesora - continuó, esta vez con voz un poco más firme -. Lo siento si parece como si cuestionase sus decisiones, pero lo cierto es que el profesor McLaggen es bastante incompetente, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Por decirlo de alguna manera... - repitió la profesora McGonagall, apretando los labios -. Sí, es una forma como otra cualquiera de decirlo. Lo cierto es, Potter, que no había otro.

Harry sostuvo la mirada de McGonagall, recordando una conversación que escuchó a escondidas unas semanas antes.

- ¿Por qué no aceptó el puesto el profesor Lupin? - preguntó en voz baja. La profesora McGonagall frunció los labios.

- No sé cómo te has enterado de eso, y en realidad no quiero saberlo, creo. Pero eso es algo que tendrá que decirte el profesor Lupin, si quiere, Potter - respondió -. Bien, entonces, ¿has decidido volver o no volver a dar... clase, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a tus compañeros?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- En realidad, no se trata de dar clase, profesora - dijo, y sonrió, vacilante -. Lo que quieren es que les ayude... bueno, ellos me ayudarán a mí y yo a ellos, a practicar algunas maldiciones y contramaldiciones...

- Ya. Y... Bien, hace dos años lo mantuvísteis en secreto, lo cual, dicho sea de paso, era lo que teníais que hacer, porque aquello iba contra las normas... ¿Se puede saber por qué me lo estás contando ahora, Potter?

- Bueno, profesora - dijo Harry -, ahora ya no va contra las normas, ¿verdad?

- No - contestó McGonagall, haciendo un esfuerzo evidente para no sonreír a su vez.

- Además - añadió Harry -, recordé que me había pedido que, cada vez que fuese a saltarme las normas, se lo dijera...

- ¿No decías que esto no iba contra las normas? - preguntó McGonagall con los ojos brillantes.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

- Creo que podría resultar, profesora. Bueno, con McLaggen de profesor...

- No hace falta que me digas más, Potter - dijo la profesora McGonagall -. Ya sé que no estás pidiéndome permiso, pero de cualquier forma te lo doy. Eso sí, procura que el profesor McLaggen no se entere: no quiero tener que explicarle esto.

Harry sofocó una carcajada.

- De acuerdo, profesora.

- Y haz el favor de no practicar ninguna maldición peligrosa, ¿de acuerdo? - continuó McGonagall -. Si tienes alguna duda, siempre puedes preguntármelo a mí... Por supuesto, las Maldiciones Imperdonables están fuera de cuestión.

- Por supuesto, profesora - asintió Harry.

- Y no quiero que ninguno de tus... alumnos, compañeros, o lo que sean, resulte herido. ¿Entendido? Un simple padrastro arrancado y te cierro el kiosko.

- Sí, profesora McGonagall.

La directora asintió brevemente y bajó la cabeza para seguir recogiendo su mesa. Harry comprendió que acababa de ser despedido de su presencia. Sin una palabra más, dio media vuelta para salir de la clase.

- Potter - dijo McGonagall. Harry volvió a girarse y la miró directamente: la profesora lo observaba de nuevo por encima de las gafas, con una expresión inexcrutable -. Tengo que agradecerte que hayas decidido contarme esto. Puesto que vas a... no romper las normas - resopló -, prefiero saberlo. Gracias.

Harry asintió, y se dispuso a marcharse de nuevo. En ese momento recordó algo, y volvió a mirar a la directora.

- Profesora - dijo -. ¿Puedo utilizar la Sala de los Menesteres?

Esta vez McGonagall no levantó la mirada.

- Supongo que puedes, Potter - dijo -. Pero no rompas nada.

- No, profesora - respondió Harry, y, finalmente, salió del aula de Transformaciones.

- De acuerdo - dijo, cuando llegó a la Sala Común. Ron y Hermione practicaban el Encantamiento Proteico aprovechando su hora libre, al igual que Dean y Lavender, que estaban en la mesa de al lado luchando, supuso Harry, con la redacción que Flitwick les había mandado el día anterior. Coincidía que los de quinto también tenían una hora libre en ese momento: Ginny y Colin, junto con otro chico de su clase que Harry no conocía, se sentaban junto a la ventana hablando en voz baja. En ese momento Neville entró por el hueco del retrato.

Ron levantó la cabeza.

- ¿De acuerdo, qué?

- Lo del ED.

- ¡Bien! - dijo Hermione -. Bien. Es una buena deci...

- Pero sólo con una condición, Hermione - la interrumpió Harry.

- ¿Condi...?

- Que no se entere Zacharias Smith. No creo que fuera capaz de soportar dos minutos seguidos a ese idiota.

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida.

- Harry - dijo Ginny, levantando la voz desde el otro extremo de la Sala -. ¿He oído bien? ¿Has dicho que sí a lo del ED?

- No es de buena educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas - dijo Ron en un fingido tono de reproche. Ginny hizo una mueca, mientras la atención de todos los que estaban en la Sala Común se centraba de forma perceptible en ellos.

- Sí - admitió Harry.

- ¡Bien! - exclamó Neville, mientras el resto dejaban escapar suspiros de alivio.

- Me parece bien - dijo Ron torciendo la boca -. Lo de Smith, digo. Ese imbécil es capaz de decírselo a McLaggen sólo para intentar entrar en el Club de Slughorn...

- Por cierto - dijo Lavender -, ¿hace falta que lo llevemos en secreto, como hace dos años? Porque como esta vez no está Umbridge...

- ¿Quieres tener a McLaggen metido todo el día en la Sala de los Menesteres? - preguntó Ginny en tono burlón.

Lavender bajó la cabeza, con una mueca.

- Entonces, ¿cuándo nos reunimos? - preguntó Ginny -. ¿Mañana?

- No sé, ya lo decidiremos. Os avisaré con las viejas monedas ¿vale?

- Harry - dijo Hermione -, me temo que Zacharias Smith también tiene una moneda de esas, va a ser muy difícil avisar a todo el mundo sin que él se entere...

- No me lo puedo creer - exclamó Ron -. O sea, ¿me estás diciendo que fuiste capaz de hacer un Encantamiento Proteico con quince años, y que no puedes evitar que ese cretino se entere de que hemos vuelto a formar el ED? ¿Pero qué clase de bruja eres?

- No se trata de...

- Hermione - interrumpió Harry -, no me importa si tienes que convencer a todas las moléculas de Zacharias Smith de que son un sacapuntas de plástico rosa, pero que no se entere, ¿de acuerdo? Si no, olvídalo.

- De acuerdo - respondió Hermione, extrañamente sumisa. Harry entrecerró los ojos, sin saber muy bien si quería o no saber cómo se las iba a arreglar Hermione para que Zacharias Smith no se enterase de aquello.

Harry no buscó el galeón falso que Hermione le había dado dos cursos antes, pero al parecer no habría sido necesario: aquella tarde, cuando entraron en los invernaderos para su primera clase de Herbología, Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott se las arreglaron para compartir un enorme parterre de Ficus Danzante con ellos tres, pese a que la profesora Sprout nunca había permitido que trabajasen en grupos de más de cuatro. Al parecer, ni Susan Bones ni Justin Finch-Fletchley habían vuelto a Hogwarts; en el caso de Susan no era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que su tía había sido asesinada por los mortífagos hacía poco más de un año. Sin embargo, Justin era hijo de muggles, por lo que Harry no era capaz de imaginar qué habría pasado para que no hubiese vuelto a terminar el último curso.

- Me parece una buena decisión, Harry - dijo pomposamente Ernie, inclinándose sobre el parterre.

- ¿Cuál?

- La de volver a formar el ED. Es lo mejor que podíamos hacer. Nos enfrentamos a la misma situación que hace dos cursos, y...

- Hemos visto la moneda - intervino Hannah -. Entonces, el domingo, ¿no?...

- Eh... - balbució Harry.

- Sí - dijo rápidamente Hermione, sujetando la base del Ficus, que bailaba la conga al ritmo imaginario de alguna canción veraniega, probablemente número uno en los Cuarenta Magistrales, probablemente con una coreografía absurda para la que la planta, mal que le pesase, no tenía las extremidades necesarias -. Para la primera reunión, hemos pensado que es mejor que nadie pueda sospechar nada, y como Slughorn está dispuesto a convocar sus reuniones día sí y día no...

Cosa que era bastante cierta: aquella misma mañana durante el desayuno los tres habían recibido una nueva invitación, decorada con la habitual cinta malva, en la que el profesor de Pociones les avisaba de que había preparado una cena alternativa en su despacho.

El problema era que Harry no podía excusarse diciendo que tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch, porque McGonagall todavía no les había dicho si el Consejo Escolar había aceptado restituir el campeonato. Pensó en decirle que tenía muchos deberes que hacer, pero sólo habían pasado dos días de curso, sólo había tenido cuatro clases (contando con la de aquella tarde) y, Slughorn no se lo tragó. De modo que él, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que soportar una velada llena de sonrisas falsas y de falsas palabras, en la que, al menos, la comida era de verdad. Ginny también estaba por allí, pero Slughorn la acaparó prácticamente toda la noche en una larguísima conversación, aderezada con numerosas miradas disimuladas en dirección a donde ellos tres permanecían, intentando quedarse al margen de la reunión. Harry, para ser sincero consigo mismo, no tenía ninguna gana de saber de qué hablaban, aunque no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad.

La primera clase de Pociones del curso fue una experiencia que Harry podía haberse ahorrado sin ningún esfuerzo. No sólo Slughorn se pasó la hora mirándolo como si supiera algo de él que a él no le podía gustar que el profesor supiera: además, Harry no consiguió realizar su Filtro Simpático. La poción, el mismo Elixir para Inducir Euforia que había mezclado tan perfectamente cuatro o cinco meses antes, presentaba un desagradable color verdoso en lugar del amarillo brillante que esperaba mientras hervía lentamente en su caldero, y Slughorn, desconcertado, asumió que los desengaños amorosos habían atrofiado en el ADN de Harry los genes de la "genial, incomparable y maravillosa" Lily Evans, que nunca tuvo la "horrible y pavorosa" idea de abandonar a James Potter.

- Mi niño, más que el Elixir para Inducir Euforia parece que hayas bebido una poción para convertirte en un Inferius - dijo Slughorn sonriendo amablemente -. Espero que entres en razón antes de examinarte en junio, o eres capaz de suspender.

Harry gruñó, con la mirada fija en su caldero, mientras un movimiento brusco a su lado le indicaba que Hermione se debatía entre darle la razón a Slughorn respecto a lo de Ginny y echarle en cara a Harry su dependencia del libro de Pociones de Snape.

- ¿Existe una poción para convertirte en un Inferius? - preguntó Ron, alarmado, provocando una carcajada a Ernie y Zabini, los únicos alumnos que aún compartían con ellos la clase de Pociones.

El profesor Flitwick se enfadó bastante (cosa que no era habitual en él) porque no había practicado el Encantamiento Proteico. En ese momento Harry decidió que había llegado el momento de empezar a trabajar. Ya había perdido demasiado el tiempo.

- Tienes razón, Harry - dijo Hermione, asintiendo -. Llevamos tres días de clase, y todavía no has empezado a hacer la redacción que nos mandó el profesor...

- No me refiero a hacer los deberes, Hermione - la cortó Harry.

- Ah.

Harry se dejó caer sobre el banco del Gran Comedor, ignorando las bandejas repletas de comida que lo llamaban, tentadoras, desde la mesa. Hundió la cabeza en las manos.

- No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar - dijo, alicaído. Su voz amortiguada por las manos le sonó demasiado desesperada incluso a él.

- A ver, Harry - dijo Hermione, apartando a un lado su propio plato e inclinándose sobre la mesa -. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es pensar.

- Vaya, gracias - respondió Harry, asomando un ojo entre los dedos -. A veces no sé qué haría sin ti, Hermione.

- No seas bobo, Harry - dijo ella, soltando un resoplido -. Me refiero a que hay que planificar antes de actuar. Igual que cuando estudiamos los examenes...

- ¡No estarás pensando en hacerle un horario! - exclamó Ron, que, como de costumbre, comía por él mismo, por Harry y por Hermione.

- Pues mira, no sería tan mala idea - contestó Hermione bruscamente -. Para hacer las cosas, antes hay que saber muy bien qué es lo que hay que hacer...

- Todo eso está muy bien, Hermione - dijo Harry -. Pero es que no sé lo que hay que hacer. Tengo que encontrar esos Horcruxes, pero no sé ni por dónde empezar a buscarlos -. Levantó la cabeza, desanimado -. Es imposible - dijo -. Dumbledore tardó años en encontrar el anillo, y...

- Y sólo unas semanas, después de darle tú la prueba de que había más de un Horcrux, en encontrar el medallón - terminó Hermione.

- Sí - admitió Harry -, pero estuvo buscando la cueva desde mucho antes, Hermione. Creo que la estuvo buscando desde que Voldemort regresó.

Cogió distraídamente un trozo de pan y lo mordisqueó sin ganas. La tarea a la que se enfrentaba era demasiado enorme, demasiado inmensa, demasiado inabordable. Era imposible que pudiera descubrir dónde había escondido Voldemort un Horcrux, mucho menos cuatro. Y tenía que encontrar a la serpiente. Y tenía que encontrar a Lord Voldemort. Y, lo que era aún más difícil: tenía que destruir los Horcruxes. Y destruir a Voldemort.

- Es imposible - repitió.

Hermione lo miró con tristeza.

- Harry - dijo en voz baja -, si la profecía dice que te enfrentarás con Voldemort, al final te enfrentarás con Voldemort. No sé quién vencerá y quién morirá, pero al final os enfrentaréis. Y para eso antes tendrás que haber encontrado y destruido los Horcruxes, de modo que lo conseguirás. Tienes que conseguirlo.

- A menos que Voldemort me encuentre antes - negó Harry, y dejó el trozo mordisqueado de pan sobre la mesa -. Si lo hace, estoy listo.

Ron se atragantó con un trozo de puerro.

- Pero eso no va a pasar, ¿me oyes? - exclamó Hermione, palmeando a Ron en la espalda para que dejase de toser y escupir trozos de penca -. Aquí estás seguro, y cuando salgamos no tiene por qué encontrarnos... Voldemort no sabe que buscas sus Horcruxes, ¿no? No sabe que sabemos que existen. De modo que no sabrá dónde encontrarte.

- Sería una buena broma que nos encontrásemos en uno de sus escondites por casualidad... - musitó Harry, apoyando la frente en una mano, que a su vez apoyó sobre la mesa -. Pero bueno, eso no puede ocurrir si no encuentro al menos un Horcrux, y no estoy ni cerca. Ni en el mismo universo, vamos. Estoy tan lejos de encontrar uno que si estuviéramos en dimensiones diferentes estaría más cerca.

- No te desanimes, Harry - susurró Hermione. Harry hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, todavía apoyada en la palma de la mano.

- ¿Pero cómo no me voy a desanimar, Hermione? - dijo -. Esto es imposible. Punto. No lo puedo hacer. Y, si no lo hago, estoy muerto.

- Y todos los demás, Harry - respondió Hermione -. Pero no pienses en eso ahora: lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar en todo lo que sabemos sobre Voldemort, y ver si se nos ocurre dónde podría haber escondido sus Horcruxes...

- Ya os he contado todo lo que sabía Dumbledore - dijo Harry -. Y a ninguno se nos ha ocurrido absolutamente nada.

- Bueno, pues tendremos que volver a pensarlo, Harry - dijo Hermione -. Y, si no se nos ocurre tampoco, pensarlo otra vez. Y...

- Potter - interrumpió una voz desde detrás de Harry. Sobresaltado, éste se volvió tan bruscamente que la mano donde tenía apoyada la frente cayó fuertemente contra la madera de la mesa. Allí de pie, con su habitual expresión de severidad, estaba la profesora McGonagall.

- Eh... - balbució, desconcertado.

- Potter - repitió la profesora McGonagall -. Escucha, el Consejo Escolar ha aceptado que se vuelva a jugar el campeonato de Quidditch, pero con la condición de que entrenéis todos a la vez, como dijimos, y sólo una vez por semana, y por supuesto con la compañía de la señora Hooch o de algún otro profesor. Si os falta alguien en el equipo, convocad las pruebas de selección el sábado por la mañana, los cuatro equipos juntos, y se lo decís a la señora Hooch para que os acompañe. ¿De acuerdo?

- Eeh... - dijo Harry, con la mente en blanco.

- Encárgate de decírselo a los capitanes de los otros tres equipos - terminó la profesora McGonagall, y, sin decir una palabra más, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Harry se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione, que, por sus expresiones, estaban tan desconcertados como él.

- Bueno, qué bien, ¿no? - comentó Hermione al cabo de un rato, sin pensar que estaba bien en absoluto.

- Menos mal - dijo Ron -. Por lo menos tenemos algo interesante que hacer este curso, aparte de intentar que los sacapuntas rojos se crean que son azules...

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no se trata de que...!

Harry soltó una carcajada.

Para disgusto de Harry, y también de Goldstein, Cadwallader y Urquhart y de casi todo el resto del colegio, además de la señora Hooch había otro profesor vigilándolos el sábado por la mañana en las pruebas de Quidditch. En concreto, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y no se limitó a echar un ojo por si ocurría algo: McLaggen parecía querer seleccionar él a todos los jugadores de los cuatro equipos del colegio. Y entrenarlos una vez por semana, por supuesto. Incluso llegó a insinuar que, si habían cambiado las normas para que se volviese a jugar el campeonato, a lo mejor deberían cambiarlas también para que los profesores pudieran jugar...

- Teniendo en cuenta los pocos alumnos que hay este año y lo malos que son - dijo con su voz estridente, de modo que le oyó todo el estadio -, los profesores que se ha comprobado que son excelentes jugadores de este deporte deberíamos poder echar una mano a los equipos...

Harry guardó silencio. McLaggen parecía querer jugar en los equipos de las cuatro casas a la vez, e incluso ser el árbitro. Pero, por si acaso recordaba que hasta dos meses antes había sido un Gryffindor, Harry intentó pasar desapercibido entre la multitud.

No le dio resultado. Gracias a Dios, la tolerancia de McGonagall era limitada y no se le había ocurrido pedir al Consejo Escolar que permitiese que los profesores jugaran en los equipos; sin embargo, Harry no dudaba de que McLaggen se lo habría propuesto. Pero, puesto que no podía ser jugador, y la señora Hooch le dejó muy claro que el árbitro en ese colegio era ella, McLaggen intentó influir cuanto le fue posible en la decisión de los capitanes respecto a los jugadores que seleccionaban. No sólo influir: de hecho, intentó que fuesen los capitanes los que no influyesen en absoluto en su decisión.

- ¡Muy bien, Caldwell, muy bien! - gritó, durante la selección del cazador que le faltaba al equipo de Gryffindor -. ¡El puesto de Guardián es tuyo!

- ¡McLag... Profesor! - exclamó Harry, enfurecido -. ¡El capitán soy yo! ¡Soy yo quien tengo que seleccionar a mi equipo! ¡Y no estoy seleccionando a un Guardián, sino a un cazador!

- ¡Pero Caldwell es mucho mejor que Weasley! - gritó McLaggen, mientras la gente que había a su alrededor se partía de la risa (excepto Ron, Hermione y Ginny, por supuesto).

Harry se metió el puño en la boca, intentando por todos los medios no saltar sobre él y estampárselo en la cara.

- Me da igual lo que usted piense, profesor McLaggen - dijo, controlando la voz a duras penas -. La selección del equipo es cosa mía, y ya tengo Guardián, gracias.

- No tienes ningún tipo de método, Potter - dijo McLaggen disgustado -. No sabes hacer lo que es mejor para el equipo...

- Como si Harry no hubiera conseguido que lo nombrasen capitán por sus propias facultades - resopló Hermione detrás de Harry -. ¿Le vuelvo a Confundir?

En realidad, no fue necesario: aquella fue la primera vez en siete años que Harry vio a la señora Hooch, una mujer pequeña con los ojos amarillos como un halcón, acercarse a ellos con un sorprendente parecido a un enorme tigre de bengala furioso. McLaggen se atrevió a decirle que, puesto que él era el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y ella sólo la profesora de vuelo, él tenía más rango que ella y podía decidir intervenir en la selección si quería, ante lo cual incluso Harry, que llevaba siete años compartiendo campo con la señora Hooch, sintió el repentino deseo de salir huyendo del estadio montado en su Saeta de Fuego y no parar hasta Cancún.

Finalmente, Harry decidió, contra su voluntad pero de acuerdo con lo que su mente le decía que era lo mejor, que Dean Thomas era el mejor sustituto para Katie Bell, como ya había demostrado el curso anterior. Después de acordar con Urquhart, Cadwallader y Goldstein que entrenarían el martes siguiente por la tarde, y de comunicárselo a la señora Hooch (haciendo todo lo posible para que McLaggen no se enterase), Harry regresó al castillo, acompañado por Ron y Hermione, con la garganta irritada de tanto gritar y la cabeza dándole vueltas.

No tenía ningún derecho a intentar impedir que Dean tratase de volver con Ginny, ni tenía ningún derecho a exigirle a ella que no saliera con nadie, y ni mucho menos tenía derecho a negarle que tuviese una nueva relación, o una vieja, como podía llegar a ser el caso ahora que Dean había vuelto al equipo y ambos formaban parte del ED. Pero Harry no pudo evitar sentir el sabor de la bilis en la boca al pensar que quizás, al haber elegido a Dean, había empujado a Ginny de vuelta a sus brazos.


	12. EH

- CAPÍTULO 12 -

_**EH**_

Aquella tarde la pasaron en la cabaña de Hagrid, pese a que el sol brillante y la temperatura cálida invitaban a dedicar el sábado a pasear por los terrenos del colegio. Puesto que no estaba permitido salir sin la compañía de un profesor, Harry envió a _Hedwig_ con una nota en la que pedía a Hagrid que fuera a buscarlos a la puerta del castillo.

- Me siento como un niño de trece años - gruñó Ron mientras esperaban a que la enorme silueta de Hagrid apareciese entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

- No creo que sea tan terrible, Ron - dijo Hermione -. Es una cuestión de seguridad... Yo creo que McGonagall hace bien al poner estas medidas para...

- Venga, Hermione - exclamó Ron -. Tener que ir de la manita de un profesor hasta cuando vas al cuarto de baño... Al fin y al cabo, ya somos mayores de edad, ¿no?... Aparte de exagerado, me parece ultrajante.

Hermione sonrió, burlona.

- ¿Dónde has aprendido esa palabra? ¿Te has pasado la noche buscando en la Enciclopedia?

- Ja ja - dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño -. A ver si te crees que la única que sabe palabras rebuscadas eres tú...

- "Ultrajante" no es una palabra tan rebuscada.

- Para ti, que cuando tenías dos años le pedías la papilla a tu madre diciéndole: "Querida progenitora mía, ¿serías tan amable de darme mi diario e imprescindible aporte nutricional?".

- Por lo menos yo fui capaz de pronunciar una palabra coherente antes de los cinco años...

En la cabaña de Hagrid reinaba el desorden habitual: había tazas y platos colocados precariamente sobre la mesa, junto con un trapo de cocina de alegres cuadros azules y rojos y del tamaño de una carpa de circo; los pucheros colgaban amenazadoramente del techo, y al entrar en la única habitación de la casa estuvieron a punto de tropezar con una silla caída junto a la puerta. La cama, situada en un rincón, tenía las cobijas revueltas y un sinfín de prendas de vestir encima. _Fang_ yacía espanzurrado en mitad de la habitación, ocupando más espacio que la inmensa cama de Hagrid y llenando la deshilachada alfombra de babas, y en el fregadero había un cubo cuyo contenido ninguno de los tres se animó a investigar, teniendo en cuenta las experiencias que habían tenido anteriormente con las cosas que Hagrid tenía en su cabaña. Conociéndole, podía ser desde cuarto y mitad de hígado de escarabajo pelotero hasta algún experimento de cruce de razas insectiles que hubiera producido algún animal francamente asqueroso y, desde luego, carnívoro.

El mismo Hagrid tenía un aspecto más desaliñado de lo habitual, lo cual ya era decir bastante, porque Hagrid no era precisamente una persona que estuviera muy pendiente de su aspecto físico (y casi era mejor, porque las escasas ocasiones en las que había estado pendiente de ello había sido una experiencia para recordar). Sin embargo, parecía estar bien de salud, lo que ya era algo, porque no siempre estaba entero.

Hagrid se sentó a la mesa junto a ellos después de preparar te y coger de encima del fregadero una bandeja con medio plumcake, que ninguno de los tres se animó a probar por varias razones, entre las que destacaban que le tenían mucho cariño a sus dientes y que el plumcake había estado encima del fregadero y encima del cubo sospechoso. Harry se fijó en la expresión de Hagrid; no parecía muy contento, y, de hecho, tenía aspecto de estar pasando por una depresión. Círculos negros rodeaban sus ojos hinchados, la nariz estaba roja como un tomate y tenía la barba completamente enmarañada, es decir, más de lo habitual en él. Se derrumbó en la silla, provocando un microseísmo en la cabaña, con aire abatido.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Hagrid? - preguntó Hermione con voz preocupada, ignorando la taza humeante que el semigigante acababa de ponerle delante.

Hagrid hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, sosteniendo una taza del tamaño de un cubo entre las manos, y permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato, lo que provocó la alarma de Harry y, al parecer, también de Ron y Hermione. Finalmente, levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos negros en Hermione.

- Supongo que es mejor que os lo diga - comenzó, con voz ronca -. Me voy a ir de Hogwarts.

Harry abrió la boca, asombrado.

- ¿Irte? - preguntó -. ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

Hagrid suspiró.- Me voy a Beauxbatons. Olympe me ha ofrecido un puesto de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente, como si intentara asimilar lo que Hagrid estaba diciendo. Ron, por su parte, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

- Pero... ¿pero por qué? - volvió a preguntar Harry, desesperado -. ¿Por qué, Hagrid? Siempre has dicho que Hogwarts era tu hogar, que...

Hagrid lo miró fijamente con sus ojos negros entornados y el ceño fruncido.

- Ya no, Harry - dijo lúgubremente -. Sin Dumbledore, y sin Aragog... Los centauros siguen renegando de mí, y los hijos de Aragog me comerían si volviera a pasar por su hondonada. Ya no hay nada que me ate a este lugar.

- Pero... ¿Y Grawp? ¿Y _Buckbeack_? - preguntó Ron -. Ellos están aquí, ¿no?

- Vendrán conmigo, claro - respondió Hagrid, encogiéndose de hombros -. A Olympe no le importa que venga Grawp, aunque no le tiene mucho afecto, la verdad... Pero este verano, cuando volvió a verlo, se dio cuenta de que ha mejorado muchísimo, y... Y _Buckbeack_, bueno, me lo llevaré si tú me das permiso, por supuesto, Harry...

Harry hizo un gesto indefinido, aturdido.

- De modo que no hay ningún problema - dijo Hagrid -. Ya he hablado con la profesora McGonagall, y le he asegurado que me quedaré hasta que encuentre otro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas...

- ¿Y nosotros? - preguntó Hermione con voz débil.

Hagrid bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

- Eso es lo que más me ha... Quiero decir, que por eso yo... Bueno - tosió -. La verdad es que por eso todavía no me he ido, Hermione. Yo... Bien, supongo que... Pero, al fin y al cabo, sólo os queda un curso para acabar, y ninguno de los tres estudia mi asignatura, y... y...

Su voz se fue perdiendo, y al final siguió moviendo la boca sin emitir ningún sonido, mirando alternativamente a Harry, Ron y Hermione con expresión desolada. Después, bajó la cabeza.

- No puedo seguir aquí - confesó, con los ojos fijos en sus enormes manos, que descansaban sobre su regazo -. Creí que podría hacerlo, que podría quedarme y seguir como siempre, pero ahora que Dumbledore... que Dumbledore...

Se le quebró la voz, y de repente su corpachón se estremeció en un sollozo que hizo que temblara hasta la mesa. Harry observó, apenado, cómo lágrimas como puños caían de los ojos de Hagrid y se perdían en su barba.

- Hagrid - dijo Hermione, con los labios temblorosos -. Hagrid, no...

- Él... él fue quien me permitió quedarme aquí cuando... cuando me expulsaron del colegio... Y después me... me dio el puesto de profesor, y... Siempre confió en mí cuando los demás no daban un knut por mí... Tengo que irme - exclamó abruptamente.

Harry posó una mano sobre su brazo.

- Lo entiendo - dijo suavemente -. Hagrid, lo entendemos, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes por nosotros, si... si en realidad...

Se detuvo, vacilante, y después apretó los dientes y continuó: - Si nosotros en realidad no íbamos a volver a Hogwarts, ¿sabes?

Hagrid pareció tan sorprendido que se atragantó con sus propias lágrimas, emitió un sonido gutural y después hipó.

- ¿No... no íbais a volver? ¿Por qué? - exclamó, con cara de desconcierto.

- Bueno... - dijo Harry, evasivo -. Es que ahora... con lo de Dumbledore, nosotros, es decir, yo...

- Ya - lo interrumpió Hagrid, con la voz tan temblorosa que Harry temió que volviera a ponerse a llorar -. Ya... Sí, con lo de Dumbledore...

Harry asintió débilmente, agradecido por no tener que explicarle nada más a Hagrid, y, sobre todo, por no tener que mentirle. Porque no pensaba romper la promesa que le hizo a Dumbledore, y ni siquiera Hagrid iba a saber por qué Harry no había querido volver al colegio.

Pese a no haberle dicho la verdad, tampoco había mentido a Hagrid. Entendía perfectamente por qué quería marcharse de Hogwarts, por qué estaba dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad de Madame Maxime le brindaba. Hagrid había pasado la vida entera volcado en Dumbledore: su fidelidad al antiguo director se había extendido décadas enteras, el mismo tiempo que había vivido en Hogwarts gracias a la bondad y a la confianza de Dumbledore.

También a Harry le había resultado difícil volver a Hogwarts, y cada día que pasaba allí añadía un poco más de añoranza a su dolorido corazón. Echaba de menos su vida tal como era antes de la muerte de Dumbledore... O, mejor, antes de la muerte de Sirius. O, quizá, antes de la vuelta de Voldemort. Si Cedric siguiera vivo quizás todo sería... Incluso volvería a enfrentarse a la verguenza y el terror del Torneo de los Tres Magos con gusto. El hecho de saber que nunca volvería a ser como antes era como un dolor de muelas constante. Hogwarts ya no era Hogwarts, y Harry no estaba seguro de seguir siendo Harry.

Probablemente estaba equivocado, pero siempre había pensado en sí mismo como un muchacho normal, a pesar de la cicatriz, a pesar de ser famoso, a veces odiado, a veces querido, a pesar de Voldemort. Se creía un chico como los demás, no muy brillante, ni destacado en nada, excepto quizás en Quidditch... Pero últimamente no se sentía normal en absoluto. Y no estaba seguro de que esa sensación fuese buena... A veces, le parecía que el peso de la profecía iba a dejarlo aplastado contra el suelo, con la cabeza a la altura de los pies, como uno de esos ridículos personajes de dibujos animados a los que les cae un piano de cola encima y se convierten en dos pies con un sombrero espachurrado encima y una vocecita chillona y quejumbrosa que amenaza con denunciar al vecino de arriba.

Dumbledore había dicho que la profecía, en realidad, no le obligaba a nada. Que era libre de darle la espalda a su destino. Que podía olvidarla y no volver a pensar en ella. Y le había demostrado que, aún así, el resultado sería el mismo. Harry lo sabía: pese a que era libre, como había dicho Dumbledore, estaba obligado a cumplirla. Porque Harry quería cumplirla.

_Imagina que nunca hubieras escuchado esa profecía: ¿Cómo te sentirías ahora hacia Voldemort?_

_Querría que muriese_, había respondido Harry en voz baja. _Y querría matarlo yo._

La noche que había convencido a Slughorn para que compartiese con ellos sus recuerdos, Dumbledore había dicho que, incluso si Harry no se sintiera así, Voldemort seguía dándole mucha importancia a la profecía, Voldemort seguiría persiguiendo a Harry, y, al final, lógicamente, uno de los dos acabaría matando al otro. Como decía la profecía.

Sin embargo, también aquella noche había comprendido otra cosa: independientemente de lo que Harry eligiese, la profecía estaba destinada a cumplirse, sí; pero el hecho de poder elegir no ser él quien la obligase a hacerse realidad, el hecho de saber que era Lord Voldemort el que estaba haciendo posible que la profecía fuese cierta, que era Voldemort el que le había marcado como su igual y le había dotado de armas, que era Voldemort el que le había hecho odiarle tanto como para querer matarlo, significaba que, por extraño que pudiera parecer, era Voldemort el que estaba asustado de él.

La perspectiva de Harry había cambiado aquella noche, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta que Snape asesinó a Dumbledore, semanas después. Aquella noche había pensado que la diferencia era la misma que ser arrastrado a la arena, a la lucha a muerte contra Voldemort, o entrar en ella con la cabeza bien alta. Ahora, pensaba diferente.

Desde que supo que Lord Voldemort había asesinado a sus padres y había intentado matarlo a él también, Harry había sentido miedo, ansiedad, inseguridad; se había sentido infinitamente inferior a Voldemort, un niño frente al mago tenebroso más poderoso del mundo. Poco a poco se había empezado a sentir perseguido por el peligro, hasta que, poco más de dos años antes, había visto realmente a la muerte de frente, la noche que Voldemort usó su sangre para conseguir un cuerpo. Cuando conoció el contenido de la profecía, se había sentido enfermo, atemorizado, desesperado: ¿cómo iba un mago adolescente como él a matar a Lord Voldemort? Era imposible, era absurdo. En su interior, ya pensaba en sí mismo como un cadáver.

Sin embargo, durante las últimas semanas su mente había experimentado un cambio sustancial. Ya no creía, como después de escuchar la profecía, que su destino le estuviera arrastrando de forma inexorable a sufrir una muerte horrible a manos de Voldemort. Tampoco creía, como la noche que conoció la existencia de los Horcruxes de Voldemort, que fuera él mismo el que se estaba acercando voluntariamente a una muerte horrible a manos de Voldemort.

Ya no era ese niño asustado a quien Voldemort había perseguido y había intentado asesinar. Ya no era el Harry que había caído una y otra vez en las trampas que Voldemort le tendía para tratar de acabar con él. Ya no era el niño que confiaba en lo que un desconocido le decía desde un diario mágico, ni era el niño que ganaba un torneo pensando, engañado, que lo había hecho por sus propios medios, ni era el niño que acudía al Departamento de Misterios creyendo que Voldemort había secuestrado a su padrino. Ni siquiera era el niño que quería acompañar al director de su colegio a una extraodinaria aventura.

Harry ya no era la víctima. Ahora, era el hombre que iba a matar a Lord Voldemort.

Era posible que no lo consiguiese; era posible que, al final, acabase muriendo a manos de Voldemort de todas formas. Pero ahora no iba a esperar a que Voldemort le encontrase, y a confiar en que la suerte o alguien le salvase de una muerte segura; ahora era Harry el que iba a desafiar a Voldemort a un combate a muerte.

Fue con ese estado de ánimo que acudió el domingo por la tarde en la Sala de los Menesteres, con toda la intención de utilizar aquellas horas como un entrenamiento para ese combate, y de utilizar a sus compañeros del ED para entrenar. Y así fue como se lo dijo.

- Bueno, por lo menos has sido sincero - dijo Dean, rompiendo el silencio, mientras Harry recorría la Sala con la mirada. Allí, con expresión de sorpresa, estaban los pocos miembros del ED que quedaban en Hogwarts: Dean, Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Luna, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein y Michael Corner, que, junto con Ron, Hermione y él, hacían un total de catorce miembros. Catorce de veinticinco que fueron al principio... Bien, se dijo Harry, serían quince si Zacharias Smith estuviera allí. Pero entonces serían quince mucho peor avenidos.

- ¿Y para qué necesitas entrenar, Harry? - preguntó Neville en voz baja -. Todos sabemos que vas a aprobar el ÉXTASIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pese a McLaggen...

- De hecho, casi deberías darle clase tú a él - resopló Ernie Macmillan.

- ¿Es para entrar en la Escuela de Aurores, Harry? - dijo Luna con sus ojos saltones más abiertos de lo normal, lo que la hacía parecer completamente enloquecida.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que quiere ser auror? - preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido -. Que yo sepa, no lo ha ido proclamando por ahí...

- Gracias, Ron - dijo Harry -. Si alguien no lo sabía, se lo acabas de asegurar.

- Harry me lo dijo en la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn - respondió Luna con una sonrisa soñadora -. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, no fue él el que lo dijo, sino el profesor Snape... Dijo que querías ser auror, ¿no, Harry? Lo recuerdo porque te dije que no lo hicieras porque los aurores forman parte de la Conspiración Colmillo Pútrido, y...

- Gracias, Luna - la interrumpió Harry -. Bueno, en realidad...

- ¡Es para luchar con Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis! - exclamó Colin, con los ojos desorbitados. Harry cerró los suyos, maldiciendo para sí mismo.

- ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas, Creevey? - se apresuró a preguntar Ron, como si hubiera recibido una llamada de auxilio mental de Harry -. ¿Cómo va Harry a querer enfrentarse con Quien-Tú-Sabes?

- Es por eso de "El Elegido" - continuó Colin, entusiasmado -. ¿Verdad, Harry? Es por lo que decía _El Profeta_, ¿no, que tú eras el único que podía luchar contra Quien-Tú-Sabes... ¿A que sí?

- No deberías creerte todo lo que dicen en los periódicos, Colin - respondió Harry evasivamente.

- Piensa un poco, Colin - añadió Hermione rápidamente, al fijarse en la expresión suspicaz de Anthony Goldstein y Michael Corner -. Harry ya se las ha visto con Voldemort unas cuantas veces, y todas ellas ha escapado por los pelos. ¿Crees de verdad que ahora intentaría prepararse para volver a enfrentarse cara a cara con él?

- Pero... pero _El Profeta_ decía... y estás trabajando con los aurores...

- En realidad - intervino Neville, mirando a Harry en vez de a Colin -, es igual que lo que diga _El Profeta_, ¿no?

Colin se volvió hacia él, desconcertado.

- Quiero decir - dijo Neville - que a nosotros no debería importarnos si Harry es o no es "El Elegido", si va o no va a luchar contra El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.

- Sí - asintió Ernie enérgicamente -. Eso es cosa de Harry. Claro que sí.

- Harry nos ha pedido que le ayudemos a entrenarse, ¿no? - continuó Neville, mirándolos a todos con una expresión de determinación que Harry no le había visto jamás -. Pues, aunque no sepamos para qué quiere hacerlo, yo creo que se lo debemos. Él nos ha enseñado muchas cosas que, de otra forma, nunca habríamos aprendido... Yo sí que te voy a ayudar, Harry - dijo, dirigiéndose a él en un tono de fervor y devoción que a Harry le asustó hasta la médula -. Sea lo que sea lo que quieres hacer, no puedo imaginarme que sea algo que yo no quiera que hagas.

- ¡Bien dicho! - exclamó Ernie, levantándose del cojín en el que se había sentado y enviándolo contra la pared del impulso -. Al fin y al cabo, mientras él entrena, nosotros también podemos entrenar algo, ¿no?

- Estamos contigo, Harry - dijo Neville.

Harry sonrió, agradecido: no sólo porque hubieran aceptado, sino porque, además, habían aceptado sin necesidad de contarles nada acerca de sus planes. Aunque habían llegado muy cerca de saberlos... Maldijo de nuevo a _El Profeta_, como había hecho en tantas ocasiones desde hacía tres años o incluso más. Parecía que no tuvieran otro objetivo en la vida más que complicarle la vida.

- Gracias, chicos - se limitó a decir, levantándose él también -. Bueno, entonces lo mejor será que...

- Esto... una cosa - interrumpió Ginny, irguiéndose en su cojín -. Respecto al nombre del grupo...

- ¿Qué pasa con el nombre del grupo? - preguntó Harry, girando sobre sí mismo para mirar a Ginny -. Siempre nos hemos llamado "ED", ¿no? ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Que ya no tiene ningún sentido que nos llamemos "ED" - contestó ella.

- ¿Y qué más da? En realidad, nunca fuimos el Ejército de Dumbledore - dijo Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno, pero cuando lo fundamos...

- ¿Por qué no nos llamamos "EH"? - dijo Ginny -. Porque nunca fuimos el Ejército de Dumbledore, pero, si tenemos que ayudar a Harry a lo que sea que quiere hacer - lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, y una vez más Harry tuvo la sensación de que Ginny sabía más de lo que decía -, quizá sí que seamos el "Ejército de Harry"...

- No - dijo Harry rotundamente -. No, ni hablar.

- A mí me da igual - intervino Hermione -. Al fin y al cabo, sólo se trata de cambiar una letra, ¿no? Siempre vamos a hablar del EH, en lugar de del ED.

- Ahora ya no hace falta que lo llamemos por las siglas, ¿no? - dijo Dean -. Ya no hay ningún Decreto de Enseñanza que...

- ¿Quieres explicarle tú a McLaggen a qué nos referimos cuando hablamos del "Ejército de Harry", Dean? - preguntó Ginny, burlona.

- A mí me parece lo correcto - dijo Ernie -. Si ya no luchamos por Dumbledore, entonces tenemos que ser el EH. Bueno, ¿empezamos? - añadió, impaciente.

- ¿Sólo es cuestión de cambiar una letra? - le dijo Harry a Hermione a media voz, mientras el resto se levantaban de sus cojines y esperaban, de pie, a que Harry les dijera lo que tenían que hacer.

- ¿Qué mas te da, Harry? - preguntó ella en el mismo tono -. Déjales que lo llamen como les dé la gana. Pero si ni siquiera querías volver a reunir el ED... Bueno, el EH - sonrió.

- Sí, pero eso del "Ejército de Harry"...

Hermione se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

- Bueno - dijo Harry, entrecerrando los ojos -. ¿Se te ocurre algo para empezar? No sé, pasar revista a mis tropas, o algo...

- Muy gracioso- respondió ella -. Bueno, podríamos mirar en algún libro, a ver si hay alguna maldición que te pueda servir para...

- Ya te he dicho que no quiero enseñarles los hechizos del libro que me regalaste, Hermione - dijo Harry.

- Aquí hay muchos libros, Harry -. Hermione señaló las paredes, llenas de estanterías, cubiertas de tomos -. Todos ellos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Siempre tienes que tener razón?

- No - dijo ella -. Sólo cuando la tengo.

Harry suspiró.


	13. La estrella roja

- CAPÍTULO 13 -

_**La estrella roja**_

Lo cierto era que Harry se había sentido avergonzado y halagado a partes iguales por el cambio de nombre del grupo de Defensa. "Entidad de Defensa", como la había llamado Cho dos años atrás. No le veía el sentido, pero no podía evitar estar un poco orgulloso de sus compañeros, que tanto habían mejorado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras gracias al ED, y más orgulloso aún al ver que ellos querían seguirle, querían ayudarle pese a no saber en qué andaba metido, e incluso querían incluir su nombre en el nombre del grupo... Y, sin embargo, lo del cambio de una letra le había recordado que, fuese con el nombre que fuese, estaba allí para avanzar en su lucha contra Voldemort. Una letra. Cuestión de siglas. R.A.B.

- ¿Pero quién demonios es R.A.B.?

Ron y Hermione levantaron la cabeza, sorprendidos, de sus libros de Transformaciones.

- ¿Pero qué demonios tiene que ver ahora eso? - exclamó Ron, desconcertado -. Estábamos hablando del Hechizo Convocador aplicado a mamíferos...

- ¡Me dan igual los mamíferos! - casi gritó Harry, cerrando su libro de golpe y volcando sin querer un tintero encima del pergamino sobre el que Hermione hacía anotaciones. Malhumorado, sacó la varita -. Perdona. _Fregotego_.

- ¿Harry? - preguntó Hermione, vacilante, ignorando el estropicio que Harry intentaba arreglar sobre la mesa. Harry chasqueó la lengua, impaciente, y dejó caer la varita encima de la mesa.

- ¡Estoy perdiendo el tiempo! - exclamó, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla y cruzando los brazos -. Ya debería saber quién diablos es, o era, R.A.B... ¡Necesito saberlo para encontrar el Horcrux!

- Bueno - dijo Ron, cerrando su libro y mirando a Harry -. En realidad, no. En la nota que nos enseñaste decía que había destruido el Horcrux, ¿no? Pues entonces no necesitas saber quién era, porque ya te ha hecho el trabajo.

- Sí, pero ¿cómo puedo saberlo? - preguntó Harry, frustrado -. Evidentemente, la nota la dejó antes de llevarse el Horcrux... ¿Realmente lo destruyó antes de morir? ¿O no le dio tiempo? Quizás lo mataron antes de poder destruirlo...

- Sí, pero también tendrías que preguntarte si murió o no - intervino Hermione guardando el libro en su mochila -. Como has dicho, la nota la escribió antes de escapar con el Horcrux. ¿Y si realmente consiguió escapar, y todavía está vivo?

- Entonces, la pregunta sigue siendo la misma - dijo Harry -. Si sigue vivo, ¿ha destruido el Horcurx?

- No tendría ningún sentido que no lo hubiera hecho - dijo Ron -. ¿Para qué iba a meterse en aquella cueva y a enfrentarse con esos... esos..., para robar el Horcrux y luego no destruirlo?

- Eso depende de para qué quisiera el Horcrux - respondió Hermione.

Ron la miró con expresión de incomprensión.

- Pero vamos a ver - dijo -: En la nota ponía que había robado el auténtico Horcrux y que intentaría destruirlo en cuanto pudiera, ¿no? ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? Es evidente que tenía intención de destruirlo...

- O de hacer que Voldemort creyese que iba a destruirlo - apuntó Hermione. Ron la miró con los ojos vidriosos.

- No entiendo cómo...

- Es igual - le cortó Harry -. Para saber todo eso, lo primero que tengo que averiguar es quién era. O es.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ron.

- Porque cuando sepa quién es - explicó Harry -, sabré qué motivos tenía para robar el Horcrux, y entonces sabré si quería realmente destruirlo o podía querer otra cosa...

Aunque, por el tono en que estaba escrita la nota, aquello no le parecía posible. El tal R.A.B. parecía haber odiado mucho a Voldemort... Pero Harry había decidido no volver a dejarse engañar: era posible, como Hermione había dicho, que sólo quisiera que Voldemort pensase que lo había destruido.

- De acuerdo - dijo repentinamente Hermione, apoyándose sobre la mesa -. Hay que saber quién es ese R.A.B., ¿no?

Harry se encogió de hombros. - Es la única pista que tengo por el momento, Hermione...

- Bien - dijo ella -. ¿Qué sabemos de ese hombre?

Harry la miró, exasperado.

- ¡Nada! - exclamó -. ¿No te lo estoy diciendo, Hermione? ¡No sabemos nada de él, sólo que se llamaba "R.A.B."!

- Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto - respondió Hermione -. Sabemos algunas cosas -. Ignorando la mirada de enojo de Harry, continuó: - Sabemos que debió ser alguien muy ducho en la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que os resultó a Dumbledore y a ti encontrar el falso.

- Vaya una cosa - bufó Ron.

- Eso, o era un mortífago - dijo Hermione.

- ¿Un mortífago? - preguntó Ron, asombrado.

- Claro - dijo ella -. Veamos: tenía que saber mucho de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... o de Artes Oscuras, para el caso... Además, las trampas estaban intactas cuando Harry y Dumbledore las encontraron.

- Sí - asintió Harry -. Incluso la poción...

Se interrumpió. Prefería no volver a pensar en aquella poción en toda su vida.

- Y R.A.B. conocía personalmente a Voldemort - añadió Hermione -. ¿No os fijásteis en lo que decía la nota? Cuando firmó sólo con sus iniciales, supuso que Voldemort sabría quién era. Era alguien del círculo más cercano a Voldemort, seguro.

- No puedo imaginarme a un mortífago robándole un Horcrux a Quien-Tú-Sabes - rezongó Ron.

- Para empezar, Ron, porque ni siquiera los mortífagos saben lo de los Horcruxes de Voldemort - respondió Hermione.

- Ya - dijo Harry, pensativo -. Pero R.A.B. lo descubrió...

- ¿Y no es lógico pensar que, si lo descubrió, fue porque tenía toda la confianza de Voldemort? - preguntó Hermione -. Quizás Voldemort cometió un error, se le escapó algo en su presencia...

- O habla en sueños... - musitó Ron.

- Sí - asintió Harry -. Tienes razón, Hermione. Lo más lógico es pensar que era un mortífago.

- ¿Y entonces, por qué traicionó a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis? - preguntó Ron -. No sé, me resulta muy extraño...

- Bueno - dijo Hermione, pensativa -, puede ser que se arrepintiera, o algo así, ¿no?

Ron puso cara de escepticismo.

- Lo sabríamos si supiéramos quién era - suspiró Harry -. Pero, aparte de que era un mortífago, o que lo más probable es que lo fuera, sólo sabemos que se llamaba R.A.B.

- Y no sabemos de ningún mortífago que se llamase R.A.B., ¿verdad? - preguntó Ron, desanimado.

- No - dijo Hermione en tono lúgubre -. Los únicos a los que encontré no eran mortífagos, ya sabes, Rosalind Antigone Bungs y Rupert "Axebanger" Brookstanton, te lo comenté después de que me enseñases la nota...

- Bueno - dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros -. Supongo que sólo tenemos que coger todos los nombres que empiecen por "R", todos los que empiecen por "A" y todos los apellidos que comiencen con "B", y combinarlos hasta que alguno coincida con el de algún mortífago.

- Sí, y que dé la casualidad de que conozcamos a ese mortífago - dijo Harry en tono lúgubre -. O que hayamos oído hablar de él. O que haya existido. Es imposible - dijo, notando cómo la desesperación crecía en su interior.

- Hay miles de nombres que empiezan con esas siglas - dijo Ron -. Sin contar con los sobrenombres, los apodos, los nombres de sus mascotas, los nombres de los pueblos donde nacieron...

- Un momento - dijo Hermione de pronto, irguiéndose en su asiento, excitada -. Un momento... Eso es, chicos.

- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Ron, mirando a Harry, extrañado. Éste se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Es un apodo! - exclamó Hermione -. ¿No lo veis? R.A.B. estaba en el círculo más cercano a Voldemort...

- Eso porque tú lo dices, Hermione - dijo Ron -. No lo sabemos...

- ¡Pero no hemos encontrado a nadie que responda a esas iniciales! Vamos a ver - recapituló -: ¿a quién conocemos que fuera cercano a Voldemort?

- A Snape - gruñó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Claro! - exclamó Hermione -. ¡"El Príncipe Mestizo"!

Ron hizo un sonido a medio camino entre un gemido y un ladrido.

- Eso sería "E.P.M.", Hermione, no "R.A.B."...

- ¡Ron, no seas obtuso, por Dios! - gritó Hermione -. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡"El Príncipe Mestizo"! ¡"Lord Voldemort"! ¡Son apodos! ¡Y, si R.A.B. estaba entre ellos, a lo mejor también se puso un apodo! ¡Quizás quería imitarlos, o algo así, y por eso se cambió el nombre!

Harry la miró, descorazonado.

- Eso lo hace todavía más imposible, Hermione - dijo, abatido -. Si ya sería difícil que diéramos con la combinación de nombres adecuada, imagina dar con la combinación de palabras que forman el apodo...

- Sí - dijo Ron -. Con esas letras, podría ser cualquier cosa... No sé, "Rinoceronte Asfixiado por una Boa", "Rosa de Azafrán con Bichos"...

- Demasiado poético, ¿no crees? - dijo Harry, sin saber muy bien si tenía ganas de reír o de llorar de desesperación.

- ¿A ti te parece poética una rosa con bichos? - preguntó Ron, sonriendo.

- ¿Y para qué demonios se iba a poner un mortífago el nombre "Rosa de Azafrán con Bichos"? - preguntó Hermione, impaciente.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Igual era un mortífago de la otra acera, yo qué sé.

- Entonces, se llamaría "Risas, Amor y Bisutería".

- Supongo que sí - dijo Ron, levantando la mirada al techo -. No sé, Hermione, podría ser cualquier palabra... ¿Quieres que cojamos el diccionario y combinemos todas las palabras de la "R", de la "A" y de la "B", y veamos cuáles tienen sentido? Y claro, que tengan sentido para nosotros y para él, porque no creo que sea "Rabos de Ardilla Batidos".

- ¡Puaj! - exclamó Hermione con cara de asco.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Ron -. Están muy buenos... Algún día le diré a mi madre que te los haga para cenar.

- ¿Y tú crees que un mortífago se pondría de sobrenombre un plato de _Nouvelle Cuisine_? - preguntó Harry.

- Bueno, cosas más raras se han visto - respondió Ron -. ¿Se te ocurre algún otro? Si, en lugar de ser un amante de la comida experimental, resulta que le gustaba viajar, podría ser "Radiante, Australia Brilla"...

Harry no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

- Los países no brillan, Ron - dijo -, lo que brillan son las estrellas...

- ¿Quieres decir que se llamaba "Radiante, Aestrella Brilla"? - dijo Ron, sonriendo socarronamente -. Igual lo que se le daba mal era la ortografía...

- Entonces sí que no lo encontraremos en la vida. ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? - preguntó Harry, mirando a su amiga, que se había quedado pensativa y se daba golpecitos con la pluma en la mandíbula.

- Mmm - dijo ella, torciendo los labios -. Una estrella...

Harry soltó un bufido.

- ¡Hermione, hay millones de estrellas! - exclamó -. ¿Qué vas a hacer, buscarlas todas y luego buscar a ver si algún mortífago se puso el nombre de una? ¡Sin tener en cuenta que no sabemos si ese tipo se puso el nombre de una estrella, de un cometa o de toda una maldita galaxia!

- ¡Ginny! - dijo Hermione en voz alta, ignorando a Harry y volviéndose en su asiento hacia la mesa de la ventana, donde Ginny hacía los deberes junto a Colin Creevey -. Ginny, ¿me prestas tu libro de Astronomía?

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Hermione? - preguntó Harry en un susurro, observando a Ginny inclinarse para buscar en su mochila.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa - dijo ella en el mismo tono -. Sólo quiero comprobarlo...

- ¿Y cómo es que no sales corriendo a la Biblioteca? - dijo Ron, malhumorado.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, Ron - respondió Hermione -, son casi las diez de la noche, y no está permitido salir de la Torre tan tarde.

- Como si eso te hubiera detenido alguna vez... - gruñó él.

- Además, creo que lo vi en el libro de Astronomía, así que no hace falta ir a la Biblioteca para mirarlo - dijo Hermione.

- Toma, Hermione - dijo Ginny, de pie junto a su mesa, tendiéndole el libro.

- Gracias - respondió ella -. El mío me lo he dejado en casa, y quería comprobar una cosa...

- No me lo pierdas, ¿vale? - dijo Ginny -. Los de sexto nos examinamos de los TIMOS en diciembre, y voy a tener que volver a estudiarme todos los examenes otra vez porque ya no me acuerdo de nada de lo que estudié en junio.

- No te preocupes - respondió Hermione. Ginny se inclinó sobre la mesa, con expresión de curiosidad.

- ¿Qué hacéis? - preguntó. Ron frunció el ceño.

- Estamos haciendo un crucigrama - dijo en tono desagradable -. Muchas gracias por el libro, Ginny - añadió, en una despedida más que evidente.

Ginny lo miró, despectiva.

- Si no me lo queréis decir, no hace falta que inventes tonterías, Ron - dijo -. Tú no has terminado un crucigrama en tu vida.

Y, dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones con un revoloteo de túnicas negras y cabellos rojos y volvió a su mesa.

- Pensaba que no conocías los pasatiempos muggles, Ron - comentó Harry, mientras Hermione abría ávidamente el libro de Ginny.

- ¿Muggles? - preguntó él, con la mirada fija en la portada del libro que Hermione hojeaba frenéticamente -. ¿Los muggles también hacen crucigramas?

- ¡Aquí está! - exclamó Hermione, excitada -. Sabía que lo había leído cuando estudiaba para... Mirad: _Arcturus _- leyó - _es la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Pastor, también llamada "Boötes". Se encuentra a unos 36 años-luz de la Tierra, y es una estrella roja, visible sobre todo en verano_.

Harry dio un salto en su silla.

- ¡Una estrella roja! - exclamó, animado -. ¡Una estrella roja!

- ¿Qué pasa porque sea una estrella roja? - preguntó Ron, desconcertado.

- ¿No te acuerdas de lo que decía Firenze? - dijo Harry -. Lo de la estrella roja que brillaba sobre nuestras cabezas, que significaba que la raza de los magos se encontraba en un período entre dos guerras... También lo dijeron Ronan y Bane, hace seis años...

Una noche oscura, un bosque peligroso lleno de criaturas a cual más extraña, una de las cuales no debía estar allí...

- Aunque - añadió, un poco alicaído -, ahora que lo pienso, se referían a Marte, el planeta. Una estrella roja...

- No importa - dijo Hermione, con la mirada fija en el libro -. Lo que estamos buscando es un símbolo, y una estrella roja, aunque no sea Marte, probablemente sea un símbolo de guerra tan poderoso como el planeta.

- Sí, bueno - respondió Harry -, además, nunca hay que hacer demasiado caso a los centauros, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo los llamó Hagrid? "Unos malditos astrónomos".

- ¿Y por qué buscamos un símbolo de guerra? - preguntó Ron -. ¿No sería más lógico buscar un símbolo de sumisión al poder? ¿O de maldad? Estamos hablando de un mortífago, ¿no?

- ¿Y la guerra no te parece suficiente maldad? - dijo Hermione, recorriendo la página del libro con el dedo -. Te recuerdo, Ron, que la guerra era el medio que Voldemort pensaba utilizar para hacerse con todo el poder... Y, por lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos años, parece ser que sigue pensándolo.

- Sí - asintió Harry -. Pero, Hermione... El hecho de que Arcturus sea una estrella roja, o sea, un símbolo de guerra, no nos asegura que esa "A" sea de Arcturus... Hay muchos símbolos de guerra, ¿sabes?

- Sí, ¿pero cuántos empiezan por "A"?

- ¿O por "R"? ¿O por "B"? - añadió Ron, apoyando la cabeza sobre el brazo que tenía extendido encima de la mesa.

- Hay más - dijo Hermione, pasando una página del libro de Ginny -. Según esto, "Arcturus" también significa "Guardián de Osos" o "Guardián de Carros".

Ron suspiró. - Estupendo, Hermione - dijo -. O sea, que, según tú, hay un mortífago por ahí que quiere llamarse como un puñetero conductor de mulas...

Hermione levantó la mirada del libro. - No, Ron - respondió -. La constelación del Pastor rodea a la Osa Menor y la separa de la Osa Mayor, por eso el nombre de Arcturus significa eso, porque vigila a las Osas y las mantiene separadas. A las Osas o los Carros, ya sabes que la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor también...

- Se llaman Carros, sí - admitió Ron de mala gana -. ¿Y qué? Sigo sin entender por qué un mortífago querría ponerse un apodo que quisiera decir que separaba a esas dos malditas constelaciones...

- Bueno - respondió Hermione -, mira esto: _Arcturus es, en todos los mitos, una figura protectora y vigilante, y El Pastor es una constelación anunciadora de tormentas y del bienestar y la calma posterior_... Oh, vaya - añadió, asombrada -. _En Mesopotamia, Arcturus era el hijo del Dios del Cielo, destinado a sucederle_... Oh, vaya - repitió, moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿Oh, vaya, qué? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- Mira, Harry - contestó Hermione, cautelosa -, creo que ese mortífago pudo ponerse el nombre de Arcturus, de verdad que lo creo. Todo esto parece... bueno, mira, hemos quedado en que es probable que R.A.B. perteneciera al círculo más íntimo de Voldemort, ¿no, porque si no, habría sido muy difícil que descubriera lo de los Horcruxes...

- Sí, ¿y qué?

- Verás, Harry - continuó Hermione -, según esto, Arcturus era el hijo del Dios del Cielo, ¿verdad?

- Destinado a sucederle, vale. ¿Y qué más?

- Pues que sabemos que este mortífago en particular se volvió en contra de Voldemort - dijo ella -. Robó el Horcrux, y tenía intención de destruirlo, ¿no? Pero, ¿y si no fue algo casual? Quiero decir, ¿y si no traicionó a Voldemort por... no sé, porque se arrepintió después de unirse a él?

- ¿Quieres decir - preguntó Harry lentamente -, que R.A.B. podría haber estado pensando en traicionar a Voldemort desde antes de unirse a los mortífagos? ¿Que por eso se puso ese nombre?

- Más aún - continuó Hermione -. R.A.B. no traicionó a Voldemort porque estuviera en contra de su causa, ni porque se arrepintiera de convertirse en un mortífago. ¡Lo que quería era suplantarlo!

Harry la miró, boquiabierto.

- Eso es - dijo, asombrado -. ¡Eso es, Hermione! ¡No quería destruir el Horcrux porque hubiera cambiado de bando, quería matar a Voldemort para hacerse con su poder! ¡Para convertirse en el jefe de la banda, o como quiera que se diga en término mortífago!

- El Señor Tenebroso, creo - apuntó Ron.

- Lo que sea - respondió Harry -. Tiene sentido... Los mortífagos son todos bastante ambiciosos, pero también sienten bastante miedo por Voldemort, el suficiente como para no intentar nada contra él. Pero, ¿quién nos dice que no hay alguno que tiene tantas ganas de hacerse con todo el poder que pueda que supera el terror que siente por Lord Voldemort?

- Exacto - dijo Hermione. Volvió a bajar la mirada al libro y pasó otra página. Su rostro tenía una expresión anhelante que a Harry le resultó bastante familiar: había visto muchas veces así a Hermione delante de un libro. Su sed de conocimiento era insaciable.

¿Era posible que fuese cierto? ¿Que R.A.B. fuese un mortífago que no quería derrocar a Voldemort para acabar con su reinado de terror, sino para reinar él? Desde luego que sí. Pero... ¿se habría puesto realmente el nombre de aquella estrella? ¿Tenía razón Hermione? Aquella referencia a la mitología era muy vaga... Harry tenía la sensación de que, si Hermione hubiera buscado otra estrella cualquiera, la mitología habría dicho algo que también se adaptase a la supuesta personalidad del supuesto mortífago llamado, apodado o simplemente denominado "R.A.B."... Había tantos mitos, tantas mitologías distintas, y todas ellas aplicadas a las estrellas, además de a otra enorme cantidad de cosas, los fenómenos naturales, los mares, las montañas... La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

En ese momento, Hermione dio un respingo.

- ¿Qué? - se sobresaltó Ron, levantando la cabeza -. ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡La constelación del Pastor comparte el cielo del Círculo Polar con Draco y Serpens! - exclamó ella, impresionada.

- ¿Qué? - casi gritó Harry, asombrado.

- Sí - contestó Hermione -. Serpens es una serpiente enorme, y Draco un dragón, claro... Espera - dijo, y siguió leyendo -. Serpens es una serpiente a la que otra constelación, no dice cuál, estrecha entre sus brazos, controlándola...

- ¿El Guardián de Osos puede ser también el guardián de la serpiente? - preguntó Ron, desconcertado -. ¿Es el Pastor el que la controla?

- No lo dice - respondió Hermione -. Pero no creo, porque esa otra constelación debe formar parte de la de Serpens, y el Pastor está al lado, no entremezclada con ella... Pero mirad - adelantó el libro para que Harry y Ron pudieran ver un abstruso esquema de puntos, latitudes y dibujos superpuestos -, Draco es un dragón en forma de serpiente, sin nadie que la controle... Domina todo el Polo Norte... Y su estrella más brillante, Alpha Draconis, fue la Estrella Polar hasta el inicio de esta Era...

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Hermione? - exclamó Ron -. Todo esto no tiene ningún sentido...

- Bueno - Hermione se encogió de hombros -. Parece ser que incluso la Pirámide de Keops está orientada de forma que la luz de Alpha Draconis entraba hasta la sala sepulcral... cuando era la Estrella Polar, claro.

Ron soltó un gruñido gutural.

- Hermione - dijo en voz baja -, esto es absurdo... ¿Qué tiene que ver la estrella polar, el antiguo egipto, e incluso una constelación, con R.A.B. y con Quien-Tú-Sabes?

- No lo sé - contestó Hermione -. No lo sé, Ron. Pensé que quizás...

- Bueno - intervino Harry -, a Voldemort le gustan los símbolos, ¿no?... Puede ser que a sus seguidores le gusten tanto como a él. E incluso que alguno sea un amante de los viejos mitos y todo eso. Pero se me hace muy cuesta arriba pensar que uno de ellos haya...

- Si la estrella esa de la constelación de Draco era la Estrella Polar - dijo Ron -, lo más lógico es pensar que un mortífago que quisiera hacerse con el poder de Quien-Tú-Sabes eligiera ese nombre, ¿no crees? No el de un ridículo pastor...

- Pero es que Voldemort era la estrella más brillante, Ron - contestó Hermione pacientemente -. Y R.A.B. quería suplantarlo. Quería ser "el hijo del Dios del Cielo, destinado a sucederlo". Arcturus.

- Según eso, Draco es el Dios del Cielo, ¿no? - dijo Harry.

- Alpha Draconis, sí - respondió Hermione -. La Estrella Polar. Draco domina el cielo, y Alpha Draconis domina a Draco.

En ese momento, Ron soltó una risita incongruente.

- Me hace gracia - explicó, ante las miradas interrogantes de Harry y Hermione -. Qué megalómanos pueden llegar a ser los Malfoy...

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

- Llamaron a su hijo "Draco", ¿no? - rió Ron -. ¿Qué esperaban, que se convirtiera en la súper estrella, o algo así?

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Teniendo en cuenta que ellos mismos se creen los reyes del cielo, supongo que sí - dijo.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, con la mirada fija en el libro de _Astronomía, Nivel Avanzado_.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? - le espetó Ron, malhumorado -. ¿Alguna otra referencia a mitos extraños? ¿Qué creían los Aztecas sobre el particular?

- Ni idea - contestó ella, sonriendo aún más ampliamente -. Pero... ¿no queríais un símbolo?

- ¿Más? - exclamó Ron, con expresión horrorizada.

- Un símbolo concreto, quiero decir - dijo ella -. Bien... Arcturus es considerada también la Estrella de Job.

- ¿Job?

- El de la Biblia, Ron - explicó Hermione pacientemente.

- Sé quién es Job, muchas gracias - dijo él abruptamente -. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con las estrellas, y con los mortífagos, y con Quien-Tú-Sabes?

Hermione cerró el libro de golpe.

- Supongo que para saber eso tendremos que buscar una Biblia - dijo -. Creo que, al final, sí que voy a saltarme las normas, Ron. ¿Me prestas tu Capa de Invisibilidad, Harry? Volveré en seguida.

- ¿Crees que es necesario? - preguntó Harry, levantándose de la silla -. No veo por qué eso de la "Estrella de Job" puede interesarle a un mortífago... No sé, la idea que tengo de los seguidores de Voldemort no es precisamente piadosa, ¿sabes?

- Ya - dijo Hermione -, pero creo recordar algo acerca de ese libro de la Biblia... Puede ser que... No estoy segura, pero esto puede demostrar que tengo razón.

Harry se encogió de hombros. - De acuerdo - dijo, y se encaminó escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio. Apenas dos minutos después, bajó con la Capa de Invisibilidad escondida bajo la túnica -. Toma.

- Gracias - contestó ella, cogiendo la Capa y escondiéndosela a su vez -. En seguida vuelvo.

- Hacía mucho que no nos lo hacía, ¿no? - comentó Ron, observando cómo Hermione salía tranquilamente por el agujero del retrato, como si nada.

- ¿El qué?

- Eso de salir pitando hacia la Biblioteca sin contarnos qué es exactamente lo que sospecha.

- Ah.

- De todas formas - continuó Ron, dando golpecitos en la mesa con los dedos distraídamente -, todo eso de Arcturus... No lo veo nada claro, la verdad. Un guardián de osos que controla serpientes y quiere ser el Dios del Cielo... Menuda chorrada - añadió, soltando un bufido -. Casi tenía más sentido lo del Rinoceronte Asfixiado por una Boa...

Hermione apareció al cabo de un cuarto de hora, sudorosa, sonriente y cargada con un libro de grandes dimensiones, que dejó caer sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe.

- ¿No podías haber cogido una edición de bolsillo? - preguntó Ron.

- Tenía razón - dijo Hermione, ignorando el comentario de Ron y abriendo el libro por una página que había marcado con una cinta roja -. El libro de Job, mirad: hay una oración... - carraspeó, y leyó:

_Él es sabio y poderoso en fuerzas;_

_¿Quién se endureció contra él y le fue bien?_

_Él arranca los montes con su furor._

_Él remueve la tierra de su lugar_

_y hace temblar sus columnas;_

_él manda al sol, y no sale; _

_y sella las estrellas._

_Él hizo la Osa, el Orión y las Pléyades,_

_y los lugares secretos del sur._

_Él hace cosas grandes e incomprensibles_

_y maravillosas, sin número._

_Arrebatará: ¿quién le hará restituir?_

_¿Quién le dirá: qué haces?_

_No volverá atrás su ira_

_y debajo de él se abaten los que ayudan a los soberbios._

Harry y Ron la miraron, desconcertados. Hermione, al levantar la mirada de la Biblia y verlos, hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

- ¿No lo entendéis? - exclamó -. A Arcturus la llaman la Estrella de Job por esta oración... por esa referencia a que hizo la Osa, el Orión y las Pléyades. En esta oración habla de sumisión, del inmenso poder de... de quien sea, porque no creo que un mortífago sea muy devoto de Dios, la verdad. Pero también ofrece la posibilidad de una rebelión, ¿no?... _¿Quién le hará restituir? ¿Quién le dirá: qué haces?_ ¡Está diciendo que puede haber alguien que se rebele ante ese poder inmenso! ¡Está diciendo que él puede rebelarse!

- Eh... ¿No dice también algo así como "¿Quién se rebeló contra él y le fue bien?" - preguntó Ron -. Creo que es más bien una advertencia para que nadie se rebele...

Hermione cerró la Biblia.

- Mira, sólo estoy diciendo que es posible que ese mortífago se pusiera este nombre, ¿vale? - exclamó, enojada -. No tenemos nada más, de modo que es una pista tan buena como cualquier otra. ¡Y, desde luego, mucho mejor que la de los Rabos de Ardilla esos! - añadió, con los ojos brillantes de furia.

- Está bien - terció Harry, viendo venir una discusión que no les iba a llevar a ninguna parte -. Es verdad que no tenemos nada más, de modo que no importará que, mientras buscamos a R.A.B., nos fijemos en todos los Arcturus que veamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió, todavía mirando a Ron con el ceño fruncido.

- De todas formas, se te ha pasado una cosa, Hermione - dijo Ron, sonriendo con suficiencia.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?

- Que a lo mejor toda tu estupenda teoría no sirve para nada - respondió Ron -. "Arcturus", aparte de una estrella, es también un nombre propio.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Ya veremos - dijo -. De cualquier forma, me parece posible que la "A" sea de "Arcturus", ¿y a vosotros?

Harry se encogió de hombros. - Supongo que puede ser ese... y que también puede ser cualquier otro.

Hermione sonrió.

- De acuerdo - dijo -. Por si acaso, me leeré de nuevo todo el libro de Astronomía, a ver si encuentro otra estrella que empiece por la "A".

- Busca también en los manuales de Geografía, a ver si hay también montañas, ríos, volcanes... - rezongó Ron, pero, afortunadamente, Hermione no le oyó.

- Mientras tanto - continuó Harry -, creo que lo mejor será que empecemos a pensar dónde pueden estar los otros Horcruxes, porque todavía tenemos que encontrar otros dos, aparte del medallón de R.A.B. y de _Nagini_. Y, sinceramente, todavía estamos muy lejos de encontrar ninguno.


	14. Un recuerdo desagradable

- CAPÍTULO 14 -

_**Un recuerdo desagradable**_

El tiempo empeoró sensiblemente cuando septiembre dio paso a un octubre frío, gris y húmedo. Las ráfagas de viento eludían la protección de los gruesos muros de Hogwarts y hacían volar los papeles en las aulas, convertían los corredores en lugares helados y desapacibles y obligaban a los alumnos a taparse con las bufandas y los guantes de piel de dragón hasta cuando comían. Y, conforme pasaban las semanas, Harry se sintió aún más lejos de encontrar cualquiera de los cuatro Horcruxes que le faltaban. No había nadie, mortífago o no, que llevase el nombre o el sobrenombre de "Arcturus". Al menos, no había nadie que saliera en los registros de antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts, o cuyo nombre hubiera sido publicado en alguno de los libros y periódicos guardados en el colegio.

Nadie conocía a nadie que tuviera ese nombre, ni tampoco cualquiera que se correspondiese con las iniciales R.A.B.. Y nadie sabía nada que pudiera servirles de pista para encontrar los otros Horcruxes. Por lo que sabían, Harry, Ron y Hermione eran las personas vivas que más sabían acerca del pasado de Voldemort. Y ellos no tenían ni idea de por dónde empezar.

- Lo lógico es pensar que los escondió en lugares que, de algún modo, significaron algo para él, ¿no? - dijo Hermione, después de que Harry perdiera la paciencia por enésima vez -. A Voldemort le gustan mucho los símbolos, según dedujo Dumbledore, y por eso los Horcruxes son objetos importantes, o, al menos, interesantes. Los lugares donde los escondió también deberían serlo.

- Supongo - respondió Harry, desanimado -. El medallón estaba en aquella cueva, donde demostró sus poderes cuando era un niño, y el anillo en la casa de su tío... Aunque la casa de su tío no debió ser muy importante para él, sólo estuvo una vez...

- Bueno - dijo Hermione en un tono que no admitía réplicas -. Si no encontramos ninguna pista, quizá ha llegado el momento de que empecemos a buscarlas.

- ¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo, Hermione? - gruñó Ron -. Nos hemos pasado las horas muertas en la Biblioteca, leyendo libros, periódicos, anuarios...

- Si no encontramos las cosas en la Biblioteca, tendremos que buscarlas en otra parte - dijo ella.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos.

- Me asombras - dijo, fingiendo asombro -. Creía que no sabías hacer nada fuera de la Biblioteca...

- Ja ja - contestó ella -. No hemos encontrado nada que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar los Horcruxes en los libros, porque no hay nada. Nadie ha escrito nada acerca del pasado de Lord Voldemort. De modo que tendremos que apañárnoslas con lo que sabemos por el momento, y empezar a descartar sitios.

- Ah, ¿pero podemos descartar algún sitio? - preguntó Ron con una mueca -. Pensaba que no sabíamos por dónde empezar...

- No es que no sepamos ningún sitio - dijo Hermione -. Es que no sabemos si Voldemort pudo utilizar alguno de esos sitios como escondite. Y, como no podemos descartarlos de otra forma, bueno, pues tendremos que visitarlos todos, de uno en uno, a ver si hay suerte. A eso se le llama "Trabajo de campo", Ron.

- ¿Trabajo de qué? - preguntó Ron.

- ¿Uno a uno? - preguntó Harry a la vez.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Sí, y sí - respondió -. Por lo que sabemos, los Horcruxes podrían estar en cualquier parte. Sabemos algunos de los lugares que Voldemort visitó, y que podrían haber sido importantes para él, ¿no?

- Sí - asintió Harry -. De hecho, uno de ellos fue la cueva esa en la que Dumbledore y yo encontramos el medallón falso.

- Ya lo has dicho antes - dijo Ron.

- Vale - continuó Hermione -. Yo propongo que empecemos por la casa de su padre, ya sabéis, la casa que estaba en Pequeño Hangleton. Teniendo en cuenta que ha permanecido abandonada desde que Voldemort asesinó a su padre y a sus abuelos, y que la utilizó como escondite cuando planeaba recuperar su cuerpo, me parece un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para que escondiera su Horcrux, ¿no os parece?

Harry hizo una mueca.

- Bueno... Si tenemos que recorrerlos todos de uno en uno, supongo que es igual empezar por uno o por otro - dijo, levantándose del banco que ocupaba en el Gran Comedor y estirándose antes de levantar una pierna para salir de entre la mesa y el asiento. Se detuvo cuando estaba a horcajadas encima del banco, mirando a Ron y a Hermione, que lo observaban, sorprendidos -. ¿Qué os pasa? - preguntó.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Ron, con una cucharada de sopa a mitad de camino entre el plato y la boca.

- ¿A Pequeño Hangleton? - dijo Harry socarronamente -. ¿Qué queréis, que esperemos al fin de semana? ¿O mejor hasta Navidad?

Hermione dejó su propia cuchara sobre el plato. - Harry - dijo -, dentro de veinte minutos tenemos clase de Pociones...

- Tenemos carta blanca, ¿recuerdas? - respondió él -. Además, yo creo que Slughorn se creería cualquier cuento que le contásemos...

- ¿Y no podríamos esperar hasta después de clase? - dijo Hermione -. Hoy es viernes, así que no tendríamos que saltarnos ninguna clase, si es que se nos complica la cosa...

- ¿En serio quieres ir a buscar un Horcrux de noche, Hermione? - preguntó Harry -. Porque dentro de un par de horas se nos va a ir la luz, y, sinceramente, preferiría no tener que meterme otra vez en un escondrijo de Voldemort en plena noche...

- No, supongo que no - musitó ella, y después suspiró -. Está bien, vámonos.

Se levantó y miró a Ron, que permanecía inmóvil, con la cuchara suspendida a centímetros de la boca.

- ¿Vas a venir, Ron? - preguntó severamente.

Ron cerró la boca y levantó la mirada. La sopa se derramó de la cuchara y salpicó sobre la madera de la mesa. - ¿Ahora? - farfulló -. ¿En serio?

- Claro - contestó Harry, pasando la segunda pierna sobre el banco y tambaleándose levemente hasta recuperar el equilibrio -. ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Va-vamos a ir a buscar un Horcrux? ¿Ahora? - insistió Ron, aturdido.

- Sí - dijo Harry con firmeza -. ¿Vienes o no, Ron?

- Eeh... sí, sí... - respondió Ron, levantándose apresuradamente y tropezando con el banco. Dudó un momento y después alargó una mano, cogió un trozo de pan, lo abrió y metió una loncha de bacon. Levantó la cabeza y miró desafiante a Harry y a Hermione -. ¿Qué pasa? Tengo hambre...

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Harry, sin hacer caso, giró sobre sus talones y de dirigió directamente hacia la mesa de los profesores.

- ¿Qué haces, Harry? - susurró Hermione, apresurándose a unirse a él -. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Espérame en la puerta, Hermione - respondió Harry, sin mirarla, y siguió caminando con determinación hacia la parte delantera del Gran Comedor. Al llegar junto a la mesa de los profesores, se detuvo frente a la profesora McGonagall, que comía absorta en su plato y no se había percatado de la presencia de Harry. El resto del Comedor se había ido quedando en silencio gradualmente, conforme Harry avanzaba. Los profesores lo miraban con el ceño fruncido y diversas expresiones de sorpresa, desconcierto y preocupación.

Harry carraspeó. La profesora McGonagall levantó la vista, sorprendida, y, al ver a Harry de pie delante de ella, dejó caer el tenedor en el plato y apretó los labios. Harry no dijo nada, y se limitó a mirarla directamente a los ojos; la profesora McGonagall aguantó su mirada unos segundos, sin moverse. Bajó levemente el rostro para observarlo por encima de las gafas, y Harry, sin cambiar de expresión para que nadie pudiera interpretarla, asintió ligeramente, tan ligeramente que apenas fue perceptible. McGonagall parpadeó, se mordió el labio, miró a ambos lados y después, volviendo a fijar sus ojos sobre Harry, asintió también.

Harry sonrió levemente y se dispuso a dar media vuelta, cuando vio que McGonagall volvía a mirar a ambos lados y después, mirándolo con tanta intensidad que podría haber atravesado su cabeza con la mirada, formó con los labios y con toda claridad la palabra "Cuidado".

Harry cerró y abrió los ojos para darle a entender que lo había comprendido, y, dando la espalda a la mesa de los profesores, se dirigió hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Qué hacías, Harry? - preguntó Ron, masticando un bocado de pan con bacon. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Le prometí a McGonagall que se lo contaría cuando fuéramos a escaparnos del colegio - dijo -, y no me parecía un buen momento para empezar a desafiarla, sobre todo porque vamos a ciegas y esto puede acabar siendo una simple excursión, ¿eh?...

- Pequeño Hangleton es un buen sitio para empezar - insistió Hermione.

- Sí, así podemos descartarlo cuanto antes - respondió Harry, dirigiéndose a la enorme puerta de roble del Vestíbulo.

Hermione se detuvo en seco. - ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Voldemort no ha escondido un Horcrux allí, Harry? - preguntó.

- Porque - dijo él - Dumbledore encontró el anillo en Pequeño Hangleton, en la casa de los Gaunt. Y no creo que Voldemort se haya arriesgado a esconder dos Horcruxes tan cerca el uno del otro.

Hermione hizo una mueca y salió tras él del castillo. - Nunca se sabe.

- ¿Quién puede entender la mente de un mago tenebroso? - sentenció Ron, limpiándose las migas de la boca con la manga de la túnica.

Harry decidió guiarlos como Dumbledore había hecho con él cuando fueron a la cueva de los Inferi, y la Aparición En Paralelo les dejó exactamente en el mismo punto que había visto en el Pensadero de Dumbledore, el mismo punto que Bob Ogden había utilizado unos setenta y cinco años antes para Aparecerse él también. De nuevo, se encontró en aquel camino campestre, bordeado de setos altos y recortados, aunque en esta ocasión el débil sol del otoño se zambullía rápidamente cielo abajo en dirección a las colinas que se erguían a su izquierda. Allí estaba también el cartel de madera, clavado entre los setos, pero Harry se fijó en que la señal estaba completamente nueva; probablemente, la habrían cambiado hacía poco tiempo. Evidentemente, se dijo, un cartel de ese tipo no podía aguantar casi un siglo a la intemperie en perfecto estado. Pese a ser una señal distinta, seguía teniendo dos brazos, uno que señalaba a la izquierda y decía _Gran Hangleton, 8 km_, y otro, hacia la derecha, en el que se leía: _Pequeño Hangleton, 2 km_.

Como recordaba, pocos metros más allá el camino hacía una curva a la izquierda y se inclinaba en una cuesta abajo, bajando la loma de una colina. Harry se detuvo un instante al ver la súbita visión del valle que se extendía frente a ellos. Allí abajo había un pueblo apostado entre dos colinas, con una iglesia y un cementerio claramente visibles a un lado del conjunto de casas. Extrañado, Harry entrecerró los ojos.

- Es Pequeño Hangleton, ¿verdad? - preguntó Hermione, vacilante.

- Sí - dijo él -. Es extraño - añadió -. No recordaba haber visto ese cementerio cuando vi el pueblo en el Pensadero...

Al otro lado del valle una hermosa casa señorial se encaramaba sobre una colina, rodeada por una enorme extensión de césped verde y aterciopelado. Harry comenzó a bajar la inclinada pendiente del camino, sin fijarse en dónde pisaba, mirando en dirección al pueblecito con los ojos entrecerrados para protegerse del sol. El camino hizo una curva a la derecha, y siguió recto hacia Pequeño Hangleton.

- El caso es que me resulta familiar - murmuró, observando la torre de la iglesia conforme se acercaban -. Creo que la he visto antes...

- La verías el curso pasado, cuando Dumbledore te trajo, ¿no? - comentó Hermione, saltando una piedra que había en mitad del camino.

- No sé - respondió Harry -. El año pasado no llegamos hasta aquí, nos metimos en el bosque un poco antes, creo.

- Pero si es igual que todas las iglesias, Harry - dijo Ron, observando el pueblo con una mueca de desconcierto.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando cuesta abajo. Cuanto más cerca estaban, más se convencía de que ya había visto antes aquella iglesia.

La mansión señorial estaba más deteriorada de lo que parecía a lo lejos. Tenía las ventanas y puertas cegadas con tablones, había tejas caídas por todas partes y la hiedra cubría descuidadamente toda la fachada. Mientras subían el sendero que se apartaba del pueblo para acabar directamente en la puerta principal, Harry comprobó que, a diferencia del camino principal, éste estaba descuidado y debía hacer mucho tiempo que nadie lo recorría: totalmente cubierto por la hierba y las zarzas, las pocas calvas mostraban una tierra rojiza, reseca y agrietada por el sol y la falta de agua. A su derecha, los esqueletos de lo que debieron ser dos enormes sauces agitaban tristemente sus ramas muertas bajo la brisa otoñal. Lo que en la distancia y en el recuerdo le había parecido una explanada de césped verde y fresco era, en realidad, una loma desnuda cubierta de hierba reseca.

- Está hecha una pena, ¿verdad? - comentó Ron, levantando la mirada hacia la Mansión de los Ryddle, observando la fachada, la pintura descascarillada y la madera podrida, que se oscurecían bajo los últimos rayos del sol. A un lado de la puerta, un pequeño matorral brillaba incongruentemente dorado a la luz del atardecer, entre los colores apagados que lo rodeaban.

Sin contestar, Harry se adelantó y empujó la puerta con la palma de la mano. Se abrió con un chirrido agudo y un ominoso crujido que le hizo temer por la estabilidad de la puerta.

Con cautela, dio un paso adelante y entró en la casa a oscuras. Al momento un tenue olor a decrepitud, mezclado de forma inquietante con el olor dulzón de la podredumbre, llegó hasta su nariz. Estornudó, y una nube de polvo lo envolvió al instante.

- ¡Chist! - susurró Hermione, que había entrado pisándole los talones -. ¡Podría haber alguien!

- Sí, Quien-Tú-Sabes en persona - dijo Ron en un susurro -. Debe pasar aquí las horas muertas, vamos. Tiene pinta de estar muy concurrida, esta casa...

- Callaos - dijo Harry, avanzando casi a tientas. A su espalda, a ambos lados de la puerta, la luz dorada del atardecer penetraba por las amplias ventanas divididas por parteluces. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de paneles de madera, agujereados y cubiertos del polvillo amarillo de la carcoma. El suelo era de piedra gris, cubierta por una capa de polvo de varios centímetros de grosor. A un lado, en una habitación anexa de dimensiones descomunales, se veía una enorme y desproporcionada mesa de madera, rodeada de sillas de estilo anticuado, recargadas y tapizadas. Entre el polvo, aún se veían los restos de una pátina de color dorado a la que el tiempo, poco a poco, iba ganando la partida. Al otro lado, tras una puerta entreabierta, se vislumbraba una cocina más parecida a una catedral, con espacio para que veinte personas celebrasen un baile sin molestarse demasiado los unos a los otros.

Recorrieron el vestíbulo lentamente, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pese a que la gruesa capa de polvo hacía innecesaria la cautela: amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos como si caminasen encima de la arena fina y blanca de una playa. Harry se dirigió hacia el comedor, con los ojos muy abiertos para ver en la penumbra creciente. Además de la mesa y las sillas, junto a una pared había un monstruoso aparador cubierto de objetos irreconocibles bajo el polvo y las telarañas. Harry se acercó, curioso, y el corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele por la boca cuando vio justo delante de él a un hombre joven, mirándolo fijamente.

Soltó un grito, y al segundo se sintió tan avergonzado que tuvo que reprimir el deseo de meterse bajo la mesa. Frente a él, manchado por la edad, había un inmenso espejo con un marco dorado que rodeaba su propia figura asustada.

Reprimiendo una maldición, se inclinó sobre el aparador y comenzó a investigar los objetos que descansaban sobre él. Al cabo de un minuto soltó la maldición y la acompañó de otras dos o tres: ninguno de los objetos tenía la más mínima oportunidad de convertirse alguna vez en el Horcrux de alguien: sucios, medio rotos, inservibles, era la colección de jarrones y cuencos más lastimosa que había visto nunca.

Los cajones estaban llenos de manteles y servilletas de hilo, que ya amarilleaban después de estar guardados más de medio siglo. Los cubiertos, por el contrario, se mantenían brillantes y relucientes, y eran pesados, macizos, probablemente de plata. Detrás de las portezuelas del aparador se escondían al menos tres vajillas de la porcelana más fina, llenas de polvo.

Junto al aparador, un armario de estantes se apoyaba contra la pared, completamente vacío. Ni un libro, ni una figurita de adorno, ni un candelabro: lo único que llenaba las estanterías era el polvo acumulado durante décadas.

- Aquí no hay nada - dijo la voz de Hermione a su espalda. Harry se volvió, sobresaltado, y la vio salir de la cavernosa cocina -. He mirado en todos los armarios, en la despensa, incluso en el lavadero. He sacado las ollas y los pucheros, y nada.

- Aquí tampoco - dijo Ron desde el Vestíbulo -. Claro que tampoco había mucho sitio donde mirar... no hay nada, pero nada, nada, ¿eh?

Harry se encogió de hombros, y dirigió la mirada a la escalera que subía desde el Vestíbulo hasta el piso de arriba.

- ¿Subimos? - preguntó innecesariamente, porque Hermione ya se dirigía escaleras arriba. Harry la siguió, desalentado; no tenía ninguna duda de que la búsqueda resultaría igual de inútil arriba que abajo.

Del rellano salían dos pasillos, uno hacia la derecha y otro a la izquierda, flanqueados de puertas. Al fondo del corredor de la derecha había una puerta entornada, y Harry se vio avanzando hacia ella como en un sueño, dando pesados pasos sobre el suelo de piedra negra. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió lentamente, sin saber muy bien si lo asustaba o no lo que podía encontrarse al otro lado.

Una inmensa chimenea presidía la estancia desde la pared que había justo frente a él. En la otra pared, un ventanal cegado con tablas dejaba pasar un fino rayo de sol de color anaranjado sobre una alfombra completamente raída y apolillada. Una mesa baja de centro, de madera desportillada, descansaba junto a un sillón orejero tapizado en un color parduzco y amarillento, desvaído y gastado.

Harry se quedó petrificado, con una mano apoyada todavía en la superficie de la puerta, mirando fijamente el interior de la habitación. A su lado, Hermione lo observaba con expresión de desconcierto.

- Aquí - dijo quedamente, dando un paso.

- ¿Aquí, qué, Harry? - preguntó ella -. ¿Es aquí donde crees que está el Horcrux?

- No - respondió Harry -. Que fue aquí donde estuve la primera vez que me metí en la mente de Voldemort.

Hermione guardó silencio mientras Harry entraba en la estancia y se quedaba de pie, en el centro, observando a su alrededor.

- Fue en un sueño, ¿sabes? - continuó -. Voldemort estaba sentado en ese sillón, y Colagusano le servía algo, una bebida, supongo que sería una poción... También estaba _Nagini_, y al final mataron a un muggle. Un viejo. No recuerdo cómo dijo Dumbledore que se llamaba... - se quedó pensativo.

- Pero tú no viste a Voldemort, ¿verdad, Harry? - preguntó Hermione en voz muy baja -. No tenía cuerpo...

- No - reconoció Harry, mirando el sillón, que estaba de espaldas a ellos, de cara a la chimenea -. O sí, no lo recuerdo. Me desperté justo cuando lo miraba, con un dolor horrible en la cicatriz. No me enteré de lo que había pasado en realidad hasta que Dumbledore me lo explicó, meses después.

Rodeó el sillón hasta ponerse frente a él, y bajó la vista hacia el asiento. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al ver la casi invisible mancha oscura que ensuciaba el ya de por sí roñoso almohadón. Asqueado, se apartó dando un traspiés, y tropezó con algo que rodó por el suelo con un sonido tintineante. Bajó la mirada al suelo y vio, con una sensación de repugnancia creciente, una botella con un líquido blancuzco en su interior.

- Vámonos - susurró Hermione desde la puerta -. Aquí no hay nada, Harry, vámonos.

- De acuerdo - dijo Harry, volviendo a su lado y siguiéndola fuera de la habitación. Al recorrer el pasillo, fueron abriendo todas las puertas, de una en una. Todas las habitaciones estaban completamente vacías. Las cortinas de cretona colgaban desmayadas y medio raídas de las ventanas entabladas, y aquí y allá se podían ver pesadas alfombras, en otro tiempo elegantes, ahora comidas por los ratones y deshilachadas. La última puerta del pasillo de la izquierda ocultaba lo que con toda seguridad había sido un cuarto de baño, con un espejo descolorido, un mueble que sostenía una jarra y una palangana de loza descascarillada con flores azules pintadas, y, tras un biombo de madera de aspecto bastante anticuado, un orinal del mismo material, al que Harry y Hermione no quisieron echar más de una mirada rápida.

- No creo que Voldemort haya escondido el Horcrux aquí, Harry - reconoció Hermione -. ¿Qué iba a esconderlo, debajo de la cama? Si hubiera una cama, claro.

- No - dijo Harry, caminando hacia el rellano -. En el orinal, como mucho... Si hubiera una bodega, o un sótano...

- Sí - asintió ella -. Vamos a ver si abajo hay alguna otra habitación. Ron, ven a... ¿Ron? - preguntó, mirando a su alrededor -. Harry, ¿dónde está Ron?

- No sé, hace rato que no lo veo... ¿Ron? - gritó, y su voz resonó por toda la casa. Asustado, se volvió hacia Hermione, con los ojos desorbitados, mientras su voz hacía ecos en las estancias medio vacías.

- No creo que haya nadie, Harry - dijo ella.

- ¡Estoy aquí! - respondió la voz de Ron, amortiguada por la distancia. Provenía del piso de abajo.

Hermione salió corriendo escaleras abajo sin esperar a que Harry reaccionase. Segundos después Harry la siguió bajando los escalones de dos en dos, resbalándose sobre la piedra desgastada cubierta de polvo.

Cuando llegó abajo vio a Ron salir de lo que a primera vista parecía la pared sólida y lisa y recubierta de madera, polvo y carcoma. Sorprendido, Harry se acercó, preguntándose si Ron habría aprendido a atravesar paredes o si la pared en sí estaría preparada para que la gente la atravesase, por extraño que pareciera en la casa de unos muggles. Sin embargo, al pasar la mano por la pared comprendió que se trataba de un efecto óptico: no había pared, era un hueco abierto en la misma del que bajaba una sinuosa escalera de piedra húmeda y gris.

- Allí abajo hay una especie de bodega - dijo Ron, acercándose a ellos. Tenía el pelo revuelto y lleno de telarañas, lo que le daba un aspecto francamente curioso -. Es enorme, parece una iglesia o algo así...

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Harry, repentinamente esperanzado -. ¿Había...?

- Nada - dijo Ron lúgubremente -. Un montón de cubas de roble vacías, y un montón de arañas grandes como platos. Había tantas que casi no se veía el suelo - añadió, y un violento escalofrio agitó su cuerpo.

Hermione lo miró con una mezcla de compasión y suspicacia.

- ¿Estás seguro de que lo has mirado bien, Ron? - preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados. Ron se volvió hacia ella con los labios apretados en una mueca de dignidad agraviada.

- Por supuesto que sí - contestó bruscamente -. Sé cuándo algo es importante, Hermione, muchas gracias. Aunque tenga que meterme entre todos los nietos de Aragog - se estremeció de nuevo -. Ahí abajo no hay ningún Horcrux, puedes creerme.

Por un momento pareció que Hermione iba a bajar a revisar la bodega para comprobar que, realmente, no hubiera ningún Horcrux escondido. Incluso vaciló un instante en el umbral, y su cuerpo se tambaleó levemente hacia las escaleras. Pero finalmente se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente a Ron, y asintió de forma imperceptible.

- Vámonos - dijo Harry -. Creo que ya podemos descartar esta casa, ¿no crees, Hermione?

- Sí - asintió ella, caminando hacia la puerta seguida de Ron -. Aquí no hay nada. Pero no importa - continuó, animada -. Quedan muchos otros sitios donde podemos mirar, y así...

- Sí, y así podremos comprobar que no están en ninguna parte - la interrumpió Ron, mirando al suelo para no tropezar en el accidentado sendero que se alejaba de la casa -. No sé por qué, no me pega nada que Quien-Tú-Sabes vaya escondiendo sus Horcruxes en sitios tan obvios como para que unos niñatos como nosotros los descubramos.

- No somos unos niñatos, Ron - se encrespó Hermione, esquivando una rama caída de un árbol -. Y en realidad no son sitios tan obvios. Nadie sabe tanto de la vida de Voldemort como nosotros, bueno, como Dumbledore, y él sólo se lo contó a Harry, ¿no?Mira - añadió, ceñuda -, yo no creo que Voldemort haya escondido sus Horcruxes en sitios tan rebuscados. Debe creer que está muy protegido, teniendo en cuenta que nadie sabe lo de los Horcruxes y que nadie sabe nada acerca de su infancia, o al menos eso es lo que él piensa.

- Ah, sí, claro - dijo Ron en tono irónico -. Y la cueva donde se metió Harry en mayo era en realidad la casita de campo donde Quien-Tú-Sabes pasa los fines de semana, ¿verdad?

Hermione se detuvo en seco en mitad del sendero, justo en el punto donde éste desembocaba en el camino, a las afueras del pueblo, y volvió la mirada hacia Ron.

- No, tienes razón - admitió -. Pero verás, es que Dumbledore encontró el anillo en la casa de los Gaunt, casi casi como si Voldemort lo hubiera dejado allí tirado, o esa fue la impresión que me dio cuando Harry nos lo contó... De hecho, he estado pensando... La cueva esa era como una especie de santuario, ¿no, parecía casi como si Voldemort se hubiera levantado un templo a sí mismo... Pero no tiene por qué haber guardado el resto de los Horcruxes en sitios así, el resto de los escondrijos pueden ser mucho más normales, recuerda que el diario lo tenía Lucius Malfoy guardado en su propia casa... ¿Tú qué opinas, Harry?... ¿Harry?

Harry se había quedado inmóvil dos metros más allá, ya en el camino que bordeaba Pequeño Hangleton, observando la torre de la iglesia, recortada contra el añil del cielo, en el que ya no quedaba ni rastro del sol. Negro contra azul, aquella imagen, aquella silueta, le había dejado petrificado, con una sensación extraña, de pánico recorriéndole las entrañas. Ahora que la veía desde aquel ángulo, con esa luz, estaba seguro. Ya había visto aquella iglesia.

- Harry, ¿estás bien?

- Tenía razón - musitó, sin apartar los ojos de la torre -. Yo tenía razón, Hermione... Sí que he visto antes esa iglesia.

Hermione lo miró, desconcertada.

- Harry, ¿qué...?

Ignorándola, Harry caminó un par de pasos y traspasó una verja herrumbrosa y negra, de barrotes retorcidos. A su derecha, un enorme tejo tapaba parcialmente la silueta de la iglesia. A la izquierda se recortaba la figura de la Mansión de los Ryddle. A sus pies, una losa de piedra de aspecto antiquísimo, con unas palabras grabadas, ininteligibles.

Estaban en un pequeño cementerio que se acurrucaba, oscuro, descuidado, contra la pequeña iglesia del pueblo. Las tumbas, en diversos estados de conservación, se agolpaban las unas contra las otras, sin un sendero entre ellas que permitiera recorrer el camposanto sin tener mucho cuidado de dónde se ponían los pies. Los matojos y las malas hierbas lo inundaban todo. A su izquierda se erguía una enorme lápida vertical de mármol.

Harry deambuló como un sonámbulo entre las tumbas, con los ojos desorbitados. Pasó junto a la lápida alargada, estudiándola con asombro, y en ese momento pisó una ramita, que se rompió con un sonoro crujido que resonó en la oscuridad de la noche. Harry le echó un rápido vistazo desinteresado y desvió la mirada. Al instante, sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en la ramita que acababa de romper.

No era una ramita. Era una varita mágica.

Se agachó lentamente, con un escalofrío, y la tomó con cuidado entre sus dedos.

_¿No deberíamos sacar la varita?_

Y entonces lo vio, como en las imágenes sueltas que Snape extraía de su cerebro durante las lecciones de Oclumancia: el rostro de Cedric Diggory, tendido sobre esa misma hierba, con los ojos abiertos, inexpresivos, como las ventanas de una casa abandonada, la boca medio abierta, que parecía expresar sorpresa, muerto.

Incrédulo, conmocionado, se levantó lentamente, con la varita de Cedric aferrada fuertemente en la mano. Mareado, miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose más aturdido de lo que se había sentido en muchas semanas.

Un poco más allá, las ortigas habían hecho presa de una losa pequeña, partida por la mitad, que cubría un montículo de tierra revuelta.

_TOM R YDDLE_

- "Tom Ryddle" - leyó Hermione en un susurro estrangulado, inclinada sobre la misma lápida en la que Colagusano había atado a Harry más de dos años atrás. Tragando saliva, Harry se acercó también. Ella se agachó y cogió algo del suelo. Al erguirse de nuevo, tendió la mano, con la palma extendida, hacia Harry.

- Toma - dijo, con los ojos desorbitados fijos en él -. Creo que esto es tuyo...

En la mano sostenía un pequeño trozo de cuerda, manchado de sangre reseca, con un pedazo de tela negra adherido a ella.

- Sí - respondió él, endureciendo la mirada -. Al menos, la sangre. Y creo que el trozo de túnica también.

Sin una palabra, se guardó en el bolsillo el trozo de cuerda y la varita rota de Cedric. Fue un impulso: en realidad, no quería nada que pudiera recordarle aquella noche, que aún ahora, años después, seguía apareciendo en sus pesadillas. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de dejar aquello, aquellas partes de sí mismo, aquellas reliquias de su pasado, tiradas en un cementerio abandonado.

- Harry - dijo Ron, que se había quedado un poco atrás. Harry volvió la cabeza: Ron escudriñaba interesado una enorme pila de piedra redondeada que yacía medio volcada al otro lado de la tumba de Tom Ryddle.

Se le quedó la mente en blanco. En ese momento no habría sido capaz de moverse ni aunque alguien le hubiera gritado que un meteorito estaba a punto de estrellarse contra su cabeza. De hecho, se sentía como si el meteorito ya le hubiera golpeado. Por un instante, pudo ver las chispas de un purísimo color blanco surgiendo del caldero de piedra, la figura oscura emergiendo de él. Se llevó la mano al brazo derecho, sintiendo el recuerdo de una punzada aguda, fría.

- Harry, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Hermione en un susurro, posando la mano sobre la suya, con la que se sujetaba el codo.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sacarse de la mente los recuerdos. Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar la mente, cerró los ojos un momento y después los abrió de nuevo, rezando por ver el dosel de su cama, allá, en la Torre de Gryffindor.

- No - contestó, dejándose caer al suelo, donde descansó con la espalda apoyada contra la lápida, exactamente en la misma postura que había estado segundos antes, en su memoria. Doblando las piernas, se abrazó las rodillas y apoyó la frente en los brazos. Notó cómo Hermione se sentaba a su lado, sin un sonido.

- Estuve a punto de morir aquí - dijo Harry con la voz estrangulada. El tiempo había atenuado el dolor, el horror, la angustia, pero volver a encontrarse en el mismo lugar estaba amenazando con acabar con su cordura. Y casi lo deseaba, porque la locura quizá acabaría con aquella sensación de desesperación, de impotencia, que le atenazaba la garganta -. No morí. ¿Por qué no morí? ¿Por qué yo no?

Hermione suspiró a su lado.

- No moriste, Harry - dijo suavemente -. Porque luchaste contra la muerte. Si te hubieras quedado quieto, si hubieras decidido que, como era imposible vencer a Voldemort, no valía la pena levantar la varita, habrías muerto.

- Cedric no tuvo la oportunidad de levantar la varita - dijo él con voz ronca, levantando la cabeza -. Lo mataron antes.

- Lo sé, Harry - respondió Hermione, posando una mano cálida y suave sobre su hombro -. Pero tú tuviste una oportunidad, y la aprovechaste. Sobreviviste. Si Cedric hubiera podido, también habría luchado.

Harry permaneció en silencio, observando las distantes estrellas que tililaban sobre sus cabezas. Respiró profundamente, temblando de frío y tristeza.

- Se trata de eso, ¿verdad? - dijo al fin, con los ojos fijos en la silueta de la iglesia contra el cielo color tinta, inundado de estrellas -. Se trata de que yo tengo la opción de luchar contra él. Yo.

- Excactamente, Harry - dijo Hermione con voz triste -. Ya elegiste luchar antes de morir una vez, y por eso vives. Si vuelves a elegir luchar, si no te rindes y te dejas morir, como pudiste hacer aquella noche, entonces puedes vivir. Y nosotros contigo.

- Era lo más lógico - comentó Harry, ladeando la cabeza para mirar el pequeño claro entre las tumbas y la verja -. Estaba cansado, débil, impresionado, rodeado de mortífagos y frente a frente con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Acababa de pasar por una Maldición Cruciatus, y todavía no sabía ni dónde tenía la mente. Debería haberme dejado morir. De hecho, creo que lo pensé.

- Pero no lo hiciste - dijo ella.

- No - repitió él, esbozando una sonrisa tensa -. Igual que no me sometí a la Maldición Imperius, igual que le dije que no suplicaría ni siquiera cuando me tenía hechizado, decidí no morir escondido detrás de una lápida. Decidí morir de pie, intentando defenderme, aunque sabía que no había defensa posible.

- Pero le venciste - dijo Hermione -. Escapaste. Sí que había una defensa, ¿no?

Harry soltó un bufido. - Gracias a _Fawkes_, supongo. Como cuando vencí al basilisco. Si no hubiera tenido la varita con su pluma...

- Pero es que es eso, Harry - le interrumpió Hermione -. Tú tuviste tu oportunidad por eso. Las armas que Voldemort te ha dado son las que te dan la oportunidad de luchar contra él, como decía Dumbledore... Si no estuvieras conectado a Voldemort, tu varita no te habría elegido a ti, y no habrías tenido ninguna opción... Pero, aún así, si no hubieras levantado la varita, si no hubieras intentado luchar, defenderte, si no hubieras intentado desarmar a Voldemort, la varita no te habría servido de nada. ¿No lo entiendes?

- Sí - dijo él -, creo que sí. Tengo las armas, tengo la oportunidad. Pero soy yo el que tengo que elegir luchar o dejarme vencer. Es eso, ¿no?

- Sí - asintió Hermione enérgicamente.

- Digo yo una cosa - intervino Ron, que se había agachado tanto para investigar el caldero caído que estaba prácticamente dentro de él. Su voz sonaba hueca, deformada por la pila de piedra -. Si Quien-Tú-Sabes escondió los Horcruxes en lugares importantes para él, en lugares simbólicos, o algo así, ¿no sería este sitio un escondite ideal?

Harry se lo quedó mirando sin comprender; sin embargo, Hermione soltó una exclamación y se levantó del suelo a toda prisa, arrancando un terrón de tierra de la tumba profanada en su precipitación.

- ¿Hay algo dentro? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Has mirado bien? ¿Crees que...?

Harry suspiró y se levantó mucho más lentamente que ella. Se estiró, sacudiéndose de la túnica los restos de tierra y hierba que se le habían quedado adheridos. Después, de mala gana, se acercó él también al caldero de piedra. Hermione se había metido en su interior, a cuatro patas, y lo estudiaba detenidamente.

- No te canses, Hermione - dijo, deteniéndose junto a Ron -. Voldemort no puede haber escondido un Horcrux en este cementerio.

- ¿Y por qué no? - preguntó ella, con voz hueca, deformada por la pila de piedra -. Es un lugar importante para él, ¿no? Tú mismo lo viste, aquí fue donde consiguió hacerse con un cuerpo...

- Pero de eso hace dos años, Hermione - respondió Harry pacientemente -. Y Voldemort debió esconder los Horcruxes hace medio siglo.

El cementerio volvió a quedarse en silencio total. Un silencio sepulcral, pensó Harry, irónico. Ron permaneció inmóvil a su lado. Al cabo de unos segundos, Hermione salió del caldero arrastrándose y miró hacia arriba con cara de contrición.

- Es verdad - dijo, desanimada.

- Bueno - dijo Ron -, a lo mejor lo cambió de sitio hace dos años, cuando volvió a su cuerpo, ¿no? Pudo haber pensado que este lugar era mucho mejor que donde lo guardaba...

Hermione lo miró, con expresión tristona.

- No creo - respondió, y se levantó con esfuerzo del suelo, apoyándose en el caldero -. No creo, Harry tiene razón, sería absurdo que lo hubiera escondido aquí...

- Bueno, nada se pierde con echar un vistazo, ¿verdad? - insistió Ron, mirando a su alrededor como esperando que el Horcrux apareciese en el aire de repente. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Dónde quieres buscarlo, Ron? - preguntó Hermione -. Aparte del caldero, no hay más sitios donde...

- ¿Y la tumba? - preguntó Ron, señalando la lápida partida.

- ¿De verdad crees que Voldemort dejaría una parte de su alma en la tumba del padre al que asesinó cuando tenía diecisiete años? - preguntó Hermione, exasperada.

- Vámonos a Hogwarts - dijo Harry, echando una última mirada al cementerio abandonado -. Aquí no hay nada.

Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero, al ver la expresión de Harry, pareció decidir que era mejor guardar silencio. Harry suspiró, agradecido. Dio media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos hacia la verja retorcida que guardaba la entrada al cementerio.


	15. Amortentia

- CAPÍTULO 15 -

_**Amortentia**_

Pronto se hizo evidente que, pese a lo descontrolado del curso, con alumnos de menos, nuevo director y un estado de sitio efectivo en Hogwarts, los profesores no pensaban descuidar su educación mágica. Los alumnos de séptimo se sentían presionados hasta el límite de su resistencia, con cantidades ingentes de deberes, redacciones, prácticas y, sobre todo, la amenaza de los ÉXTASIS pendiendo ominosamente sobre sus cabezas. Harry los observaba con lástima y conmiseración hasta que la profesora McGonagall le recordó, después de una clase de Transformaciones, que, aunque tuviera permiso para escaparse de Hogwarts a escondidas, esperaba de él que trabajase al mismo nivel que el resto de la clase.

- Tienes que esforzarte más, Potter -. Su mirada severa no admitía réplicas -. Digas lo que digas, todo lo que aprendas aquí te resultará útil ahí fuera, sea lo que sea lo que hagas cuando te vas de Hogwarts.

Agradecido porque McGonagall no hubiera insistido en saber a dónde habían ido Ron, Hermione y él, Harry comprendió que, tal y como iban las cosas, estaba alejándose de su objetivo por todos los frentes. No avanzaba en su investigación acerca del paradero de los Horcruxes; lo único que sabía era que ninguno de ellos estaba escondido en Pequeño Hangleton, ni en el orfanato donde Lord Voldemort nació y vivió hasta los once años, donde pasó los veranos hasta que se escapó para matar a su padre. Aquel había sido el segundo lugar que habían visitado (el siguiente fin de semana, porque Hermione se había negado a saltarse alguna otra clase si no era absolutamente necesario). Y aquel había sido su segundo fracaso, porque no sólo habían perdido dos días en registrarlo infructuosamente, sino que además habían tenido que emplear todo su ingenio para eludir a la directora del orfanato y a los policías muggles que acudieron al dar aquella la alarma y denunciar que habían entrado ladrones o secuestradores de niños o simples delincuentes en su orfanato. Afortunadamente habían conseguido escapar sin necesidad de utilizar la magia: lo último que necesitaban era encontrarse con una brigada enviada por el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles del Ministerio.

Aunque, cuando volvieron a Hogwarts, exhaustos y decepcionados, habrían deseado tener a su disposición una de esas brigadas: tan difícil como esquivar a los muggles les resultó sortear las preguntas de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, que, si durante su excursión a Pequeño Hangleton no habían podido darse cuenta de su breve ausencia, en esta ocasión incluso habían acudido a la profesora Sinistra, preocupados, al comprobar que ninguno de los tres había dormido en el colegio dos noches seguidas.

Finalmente (según descubrieron después, ya que todo eso había ocurrido cuando estaban en Londres), la profesora McGonagall tuvo que intervenir para evitar que el colegio entero se enteras de que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger habían desaparecido misteriosamente y probablemente estaban siendo torturados por los mortífagos en ese mismo instante, o algo peor. Cuando aparecieron en el Gran Comedor, el domingo por la noche, se armó tal revuelo que la profesora Sinistra tuvo que pedirles que subieran a comer algo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y se fueran directamente a la cama.

Después de aquel incidente, la profesora McGonagall había pasado semanas enteras frunciendo el ceño ominosamente cada vez que se cruzaba con Harry. Sin embargo, no le había pedido explicaciones, ni había insistido en la necesidad de ser más cuidadoso cuando salía del colegio, ni le había exigido que hiciera lo posible porque sus compañeros no se dieran cuenta de sus ausencias. Harry supuso que no lo había hecho porque sabía que él no iba a admitir restricciones: probablemente McGonagall intuía que, si intentaba obligar a Harry a dormir todas las noches en el castillo, incluso durante sus escapadas secretas, lo más seguro era que éste decidiera que, al fin y al cabo, no le compensaba tanto haber vuelto a Hogwarts aquel curso.

Precisamente porque McGonagall no se lo había exigido, Harry decidió que, cuando no fuera estrictamente necesario, trataría de no llamar más la atención y de evitar que sus compañeros, y, a ser posible, también sus profesores, no volvieran a darse cuenta de que habían desaparecido del castillo.

Eso, si es que volvían a desaparecer del castillo... Porque, después de los dos fracasos de Pequeño Hangleton y el orfanato, ya no se le ocurrían muchos más lugares donde buscar los Horcruxes de Voldemort. Lo poco que sabían de su vida no les daba mucho más donde mirar, y Harry empezó a pensar que sólo un milagro le ayudaría a localizar uno de ellos, mucho menos los cuatro que le faltaban.

Cuando McGonagall le recordó que esperaba de él que sacase el curso con buena nota, Harry decidió hacerle caso, al menos mientras no encontrase alguna pista que le dijera dónde buscar. Bajo la atenta y aprobadora mirada de Hermione, comenzó a esforzarse por dominar los hechizos y encantamientos que daban en clase, e incluso Slughorn tuvo que admitir reticentemente que Harry parecía haber superado lo de Ginny, puesto que su nivel en Pociones había subido hasta recuperar su maestría del curso anterior. Finalmente, una soleada tarde de noviembre, fue capaz de realizar a la perfección un encantamiento sin pronunciarlo verbalmente, y a partir de ese momento los hechizos no verbales empezaron a resultarle sencillos, casi obvios. Era como cuando se le había resistido el encantamiento convocador: después de días y días de intentos, cuando le había cogido el truco le resultó facilísimo. Tanto Flitwick como McGonagall mostraron su aprobación al comprobar que ya no necesitaba ni siquiera mover los labios para desarrollar cualquier hechizo, e incluso los encantamientos más complicados le resultaron sencillos. Y, sinceramente, la aprobación de McLaggen no le interesaba en absoluto.

Su mente parecía más despierta, más capaz de concentrarse, y la amenaza de enfrentarse a Voldemort, igual que una vez la amenaza de enfrentarse a un Colacuerno Húngaro, parecía hacer que su capacidad de aprender y comprender fuera mucho mayor.

Así ocurría también en las reuniones del ED... del EH. Poco a poco, Harry fue comprobando que, pese a que ya les había advertido que no tenía nada más que enseñarles, sus compañeros se volvían hacia él para que les mostrara cómo dominar tal o cual hechizo.Y, sin embargo, Harry mismo dependía de Hermione para que decidiera qué hechizo aprenderían a continuación. Si él les enseñaba a llevarlo a cabo, ella era la que decidía qué hechizo tenía que aprender para enseñárselo. Bien podría haberse llamado el "Ejército de Hermione", puesto que dependían por completo de ella. Pero ni se le ocurrió proponer un nuevo cambio de nombre: ella era la auténtica maestra, la que le enseñaba a él para que luego él enseñase a los demás; él era el símbolo. Se había negado a ser "el chico de póster" del Ministerio, pero no había podido evitar que sus propios compañeros lo vieran como tal.

De cualquier forma, su propia evolución le había dado una determinación aún mayor por aprender. La Sala de los Menesteres le ofrecía la posibilidad de consultar cuantos libros quisiera acerca de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Harry, bajo la supervisión de Hermione, empezó a dominar contramaldiciones y maldiciones menores de las que nunca antes había oído hablar. También comprobó que había maldiciones terribles que los magos tenebrosos utilizaban y contra las que él mismo quizá tendría que enfrentarse alguna vez: la _Sectumsempra_ que él mismo había utilizado contra Malfoy el año anterior era sólo un ejemplo, y ni mucho menos el más horrible. Comparado con los efectos de algunos de los hechizos recogidos en aquellos libros, la maldición inventada por Snape era como una caricia. Sin embargo, Hermione también encontró en algunos libros formas de bloquear aquellas maldiciones; de modo que, aunque sus efectos eran horripilantes, se podía luchar contra ellas, al contrario que contra el _Avada Kedavra_.

El único problema era que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a aprender las maldiciones para ensayar los escudos contra ellas, y mucho menos a aprender a hacer magia tenebrosa y después lanzarla contra sus propios compañeros para que ellos tratasen de bloquearles. El riesgo era demasiado grande, y Harry no se atrevió a proponer algo con lo que alguien resultaría herido con toda seguridad. Así que tuvieron que conformarse con aprender los escudos y confiar en estar haciéndolos bien. Desde luego, desviaban y bloqueaban las maldiciones más suaves, pero Harry no estaba seguro de que aquello funcionase también con una buena Maldición de Expulsión de Entrañas como la que había visto en el libro que Hermione le regaló en verano.

Los miembros del EH parecían lo suficientemente entusiasmados como para intentarlo. Al menos, esa fue la impresión que Harry tuvo al ver sus rostros congestionados y brillantes después de aprender una Maldición de Ceguera de efectos inmediatos. Neville fue el primero en lograr que tuviera efecto sin pronunciarla en voz alta, e incluso el pequeño Dennis Creevey, que, con catorce años, ya no era tan pequeño, consiguió después de varias semanas desarmar a su hermano Colin con un _Expelliarmus_ no verbal. Por su parte, Ginny hizo las veces de profesora en una tarde memorable durante la cual les enseñó su Hechizo Mocomurciélago. A las nueve de la noche, todos salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres cubiertos de babas pero con un nuevo encantamiento en la mochila y la perspectiva de pasar otra tarde movidita intentando hacerlo de forma no verbal.

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch, sin embargo, no eran tan satisfactorios como las reuniones del EH, probablemente porque la constante presencia de McLaggen les tenía a todos al borde del ataque de furia. McGonagall les obligaba a entrenar a los cuatro equipos a la vez, y McLaggen se empeñaba en entrenarlos a todos ellos, de forma que, si ya era difícil intentar que los otros equipos no tuvieran una imagen demasiado nítida de sus estrategias, McLaggen hacía todo lo posible porque los cuatro equipos tuvieran exactamente la misma estrategia. Si se salía con la suya, iba a ser el campeonato de Quidditch más aburrido de la historia de Hogwarts.

Ginny consiguió evitar que Harry atacase a un profesor (por segunda vez en su vida) lanzándole un Mocomurciélago no verbal a McLaggen durante un entrenamiento en el que estuvo especialmente insoportable. Afortunadamente, McLaggen no era precisamente el profesor más avispado del castillo y no pareció comprender exactamente qué le había pasado, y la señora Hooch tampoco, o, al menos, no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto, aunque Harry creyó ver por un instante los ojos amarillos de la profesora de vuelo brillando de regocijo. Se volvió para darle las gracias a Ginny por su intervención, pero en ese momento la vio riéndose de su broma junto a Dean Thomas, y la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro.

Malhumorado, y más aún al comprender que había tenido razón al pensar que no debía darle a Dean un puesto en el equipo, Harry dio por finalizado el entrenamiento y se marchó del estadio ignorando las quejas de sus compañeros de equipo, la reprimenda de McLaggen por no trabajar por el bien del equipo y la advertencia de la señora Hooch de que no tenía permiso para volver a solas al castillo.

Sabía que tendría que haber continuado entrenado hasta el final, y más aún teniendo en cuenta que era el último entrenamiento antes del primer partido de la temporada; pero en ese momento el enfrentamiento contra Slytherin le preocupaba tan poco que, si de él dependiera, directamente no se habría presentado en el campo.

Resultaba curioso ver cómo toda la determinación que había adquirido en las últimas semanas, la mirada fija en su objetivo y la decisión de no hacer nada que pudiera apartarle de él o incluso que no le sirviese para acercarle más a él, se tambaleaban en cuanto ella se cruzaba en su camino. Cada vez que hablaba con Ginny, o que simplemente la veía, sentía el impulso de mandarlo todo al cuerno y decirle que, por volver con ella, sería capaz de tatuarse aquel Colacuerno Húngaro en el pecho.

No lo hacía porque, por mucho que le pesara, sabía que su decisión había sido la correcta. Y también porque no tenía la menor intención de tatuarse un dragón en el abdomen, aunque, para ser sincero, no creía que Ginny deseara sinceramente que lo hiciera. Pero los entrenamientos de Quidditch, e incluso las reuniones del EH, se estaban convirtiendo en una tortura, su determinación en conflicto permanente con el deseo de partirle la nariz a Dean al más puro estilo muggle y abrazar a Ginny al más puro estilo... Harry.

Y Ron y Hermione tampoco eran una ayuda en ese sentido. Conforme aumentaba su conflicto interno, se hacía más y más consciente de los pequeños gestos de cariño y familiaridad que se dedicaban el uno al otro. Era cierto que los tres eran una unidad, eran amigos y tenían el mismo objetivo; sin embargo, la sensación de estar apartado del mundo que le sobrevino cuando conoció el contenido de la profecía de la profesora Trelawney se intensificaba cada vez que se daba cuenta de que Ron y Hermione formaban un grupo más pequeño dentro de su pequeño grupo de tres personas. Harry sabía que ellos no pretendían excluirle, pero él mismo se excluía cuando comprendía que no pintaba nada entre ellos dos. Y era en esos momentos en los que su añoranza de Ginny se hacía más aguda y más dolorosa.

Con ese estado de ánimo despertó el último sábado de noviembre. Después de semanas enteras de nubes y lluvia, amaneció un día frío y radiante, uno de esos días en los que el sol no calienta y la hierba permanece húmeda de escarcha durante todo el día. Desganado, Harry se levantó y se puso directamente la túnica escarlata de Quidditch, y después sacudió a Ron y a Dean (a este último un poco más violentamente) para que despertasen: tenía intención de aprovechar la mañana para entrenar un poco antes del partido, ya que les había fallado tan estrepitosamente en el último entrenamiento. Si perdían contra Slytherin, los remordimientos le confundirían la mente aún más, de modo que despertó a Ron y a Dean y bajó a la Sala Común a ver si encontraba al resto del equipo. Envió a Ginny a buscar a Demelza, y él mismo subió a los dormitorios de cuarto y quinto a avisar a Jimmy y a Ritchie.

No había pedido permiso para llevar a su equipo a solas al campo tan temprano, pero supuso, y tenía razón, que la señora Hooch ya estaría allí comprobando las pelotas y los postes de gol. Pero no pudieron entrenar mucho tiempo: apenas habían lanzado la quaffle un par de veces cuando comenzaron a llegar alumnos procedentes del Gran Comedor. Las gradas se llenaron rápidamente, y la señora Hooch los obligó a bajar y a meterse en el vestuario sin que Peakes y Coote hubieran golpeado la bludger una sola vez.

- Bueno - dijo Harry, sentándose en uno de los bancos del vestuario y levantando la mirada hacia sus seis compañeros de equipo.

- ¿Vas a soltarnos un discurso, Harry? - preguntó Dean, sentándose a su vez -. ¿No crees que, en lugar de arengas, deberíamos haber entrenado un poco más cuando teníamos tiempo?

- Cállate, Dean - exclamó Ron, con el ceño fruncido -. Al fin y al cabo, si tenemos oportunidad de jugar al Quidditch este curso es gracias a Harry, ¿no? ¿Qué importa que hayamos entrenado media hora menos que Slytherin?

- No, no voy a soltaros un discurso - contestó Harry, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle a Dean cosas de las que después podría arrepentirse -. Slytherin no tiene ni un solo jugador que haya jugado más de tres partidos. Todos vosotros habéis jugado en este equipo alguna vez. Ron y Ginny llevan dos temporadas, Jimmy, Ritchie y Demelza una, y tú, Dean, jugaste dos partidos el año pasado, así que ninguno es un novato. Yo llevo con ésta siete temporadas jugando al Quidditch, y os aseguro que los partidos no se ganan con discursitos. Aunque deberíais haber oído algunos de los de Oliver Wood: te entraban ganas de ganar el campeonato sólo por no oírle más tiempo. De cualquier modo - añadió, subiendo el volumen de su voz para hacerse oír por encima de las risitas apagadas -, todos vosotros sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. No necesitáis que yo os lo diga. Así que salid ahí fuera y a por ellos, chicos. No hay más mensajes.

Entre risas, el equipo de Gryffindor volvió a salir al campo, donde les recibió una ovación mezclada con los silbidos provenientes del otro extremo del estadio, en el que predominaba el color verde en las ropas del público. Los gritos de ánimo eran mucho más fuertes que los de desprecio; de cualquier forma, ya estaban acostumbrados a los insultos cuando se trataba de jugar contra Slytherin, de modo que aquello no les afectó en absoluto.

Harry se acercó al centro del campo, donde le esperaban la señora Hooch y Robert Urquhart, vestido con una túnica de un brillante color esmeralda. Pese al aborrecimiento innato que se profesaban, el apretón de manos que Harry y él se dieron antes de comenzar el partido no estuvo exento de una cierta complicidad: ambos habían sabido ponerse de acuerdo en una cosa: que, pasara lo que pasase, querían seguir jugando al Quidditch. Al menos, ninguno de los dos intentó romperle todos los huesos de la mano al otro.

- Uno... dos... tres...

La señora Hooch tocó el silbato y los catorce jugadores se elevaron de la hierba húmeda hacia el azul helado del cielo otoñal. Harry dio unas cuantas vueltas al campo, observando el partido un poco apartado, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro: era evidente que Urquhart, al igual que los anteriores capitanes de Slytherin, no había sabido elegir bien a sus jugadores. Vaisey y Warrington, los cazadores, eran grandes, torpes y de aspecto simiesco, y apenas podían hacer nada frente a la agilidad con que se movían Ginny, Demelza y Dean; era Urquhart el único que les ponía en un aprieto de vez en cuando. En cuanto a los nuevos golpeadores, Urquhart había elegido a dos moles para sustituir a Crabbe y a Goyle, que, al igual que ellos, tenían todo el aspecto de no distinguir las bludgers de sus propias cabezas. Harry esperaba que en algún momento de la mañana alguno de ellos se diera un batazo en la frente. Si es que Coote y Peakes les daban opción a acercarse alguna vez a una de las bludgers, porque ambos parecían estar en todas partes. Hasta Zacharias Smith, que comentaba el partido por el megáfono mágico, tuvo que admitir de mala gana que ambos habían mejorado tanto que empezaban a parecerse a los gemelos Weasley encima de sus escobas.

- Por lo demás, el capitán buscador del equipo de Gryffindor ha hecho pocos cambios este curso - dijo Smith -. Ha sustituido a Bell por Thomas, que el año pasado ya sustituyó a la cazadora cuando ésta tuvo un... contratiempo.

Harry chasqueó la lengua. Él no llamaría precisamente "contratiempo" a un intento de asesinato, pero siempre había sabido que Smith tenía un problema con el léxico, de modo que no era extraño.

Pronto se hicieron evidentes dos cosas: la primera, que a menos que aquel fuera el día de suerte de Harper, el buscador de Slytherin, Gryffindor iba a ganar por un margen espectacular; la segunda, que el pequeño encontronazo que Smith tuvo con Ginny el año anterior había tenido sus consecuencias. Zacharias Smith no mencionó en ningún momento la afinidad que unía a los Weasley con el capitán de Gryffindor, y ni siquiera hizo comentario alguno cuando Ron falló una parada y dejó que Urquhart se metiera por uno de los aros de gol agarrando la quaffle.

Tampoco habría importado demasiado que lo dijera: Ron hizo un buen partido en conjunto, y los cazadores de Slytherin apenas pudieron marcarle tres goles en la primera hora de juego. Gryffindor ganaba doscientos noventa a treinta, y, reticentemente, Smith tuvo que admitir que aquel era uno de los mejores equipos que Hogwarts había visto en muchos años.

Ritchie y Jimmy no daban tregua a los jugadores de Slytherin; de hecho, la señora Hooch tuvo que parar un par de veces el juego para devolverle la consciencia a Warrington y a Lindsey, uno de los golpeadores, después de acabar desmontados de sus escobas por un violento golpe de bludger. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos recibió una herida lo suficientemente grave como para ser retirados del campo de juego. Y, en las escasas ocasiones en las que los jugadores de Slytherin conseguían eludir las bludgers, allí estaban Demelza, Dean y Ginny para arrebatarles la quaffle. Y, en última instancia, Ron permanecía delante de los aros de gol, prácticamente infranqueable. Casi daba la sensación de que todos ellos habían desayunado Felix Felicis con los cereales, en lugar de leche.

Volando por encima del desarrollo del juego, Harry tuvo que felicitarse a sí mismo por su propia selección de los jugadores. Ginny, Demelza y Dean se compenetraban tan bien que no necesitaban ni mirarse para saber los movimientos que cada uno de ellos hacía por el campo. Harry tuvo una fugaz visión del último partido que había visto en el que los cazadores estuvieran tan compenetrados: la final de los Mundiales de Quidditch, en la que los cazadores de Irlanda le habían dejado con la boca abierta. Así era como estaban jugando aquel día sus propios cazadores, y Harry parpadeó al imaginar que, quizá, él podría aspirar a emular algún día a Viktor Krum, el mejor buscador que había visto en su vida.

_Y bueno_, pensó, _el mismo Krum me dijo que yo volaba muy bien_...

Miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio a Harper marcándole de cerca. En ese momento decidió comprobar una cosa que había deseado hacer desde que vio a Krum en aquella final.

Sin dar muestras de ser consciente de la mirada atenta de Harper, fingió concentrarse en un punto justo debajo del poste central que guardaba Ron, y, dándole una orden mental a su Saeta de Fuego, se zambulló en el aire a toda velocidad en dirección al suelo.

Por el griterío que acompañó su bajada en picado, Harper debía haberse lanzado detrás de él. Harry contuvo una sonrisa complacida y fijó su mirada en el suelo, que se acercaba tan rápidamente que, por un instante, dudó de sí mismo. Haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer en la tentación de enderezarse, continuó acelerando hacia la hierba y la base del poste de gol. Comprobó que Harper seguía a su estela: había conseguido engañarle. En el último segundo, Harry tiró del mango de la Saeta de Fuego hacia arriba y logró enderezar la escoba, rozando la hierba con la puntera de las botas y esquivando por un milímetro el poste de gol.

Desde las gradas se elevó un bramido ensordecedor y Harry oyó con total nitidez un golpe sordo a su espalda: Harper se había estrellado contra el suelo.

Se elevó en espiral alrededor del poste de gol, aprovechando, como Krum le había enseñado, para buscar la snitch sin la interferencia de otros jugadores. Al pasar a su lado, Ron le dio una breve palmada de felicitación en el hombro; ambos habían hablado mucho y largamente del _Amago de Wronsky_, pero Harry nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo hasta aquel día. Y había dado resultado: el júbilo feroz que sentía en el estómago le hizo perder la orientación unos instantes, tan fuerte era la sensación de felicidad que experimentaba.

- Y Potter acaba de demostrarnos a todos que lo que hizo hace tres años con el Colacuerno Húngaro no fue una casualidad... Es la primera vez que tenemos la oportunidad de ver esa jugada en Hogwarts, y creo que no me equivoco al asegurar que se hablará de ella durante muchos años.

Harry sonrió ampliamente mientras daba otra vuelta al campo en busca de la snitch. Escuchar aquello de Zacharias Smith era incluso mejor que escucharlo de Ron, o de Hermione... Oír cómo un enemigo te alaba es algo realmente dulce, y Harry lo comprendió en aquel momento, mientras Harper montaba de nuevo en su escoba y se elevaba en el aire.

- Gryffindor gana trescientos veinte a cincuenta, y parece que esa distancia puede aumentarse aún más... Ahí va Demelza Robins con la quaffle, la pasa a Ginny Weasley, Weasley esquiva a Vaisey y la pasa a Thomas, Thomas... uys, Lindsey le golpea con una bludger, Thomas deja caer la quaffle, pero Robins la recupera para Gryffindor... Tienen que salir desde atrás, atención que esto parece una jugada ensayada de los cazadores de Gryffindor, Robins triangula con Thomas, Thomas para Weasley, Weasley amaga y se la devuelve a Thomas, Thomas regatea a Bletchley, parece que va a lanzaaar... no, en el último instante se la devuelve a Weasley, y Ginny Weasley marca el gol número treinta y tres del equipo de Gryffindor, vaya jugada de Weasley y Thomas...

Harry soltó un grito de júbilo al ver, por fin, un Giro con Derrape realizado como Dios manda; tres años les había costado dominar aquella jugada, y, finalmente, alguien había conseguido...

La sonrisa se le congeló en los labios, y por un instante le dio la impresión de que todo el estadio se había quedado en silencio. Delante de él, a cámara lenta, la escena pareció durar horas, años, eones. Ginny se lanzó sobre Dean y lo abrazó, con una sonrisa radiante, feliz. Harry se atragantó, perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse de la escoba. Ginny y Dean. _Ginny y Dean_.

Dio media vuelta en el aire y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del campo a toda prisa, ardiendo de rabia, con las entrañas heladas de desilusión, y su viejo conocido, el monstruo escamoso de los celos, rugiendo y desgarrándole las entrañas.

Un insecto le golpeó la cabeza y, a la velocidad que iba, le ladeó las gafas y le dejó prácticamente ciego; aunque la furia ya hacía que las sienes le latieran dolorosamente, la sangre agolpada en sus oídos le impedía oír nada y, en realidad, no quería ver, oír ni pensar, hizo un movimento reflejo para espantar al molesto moscardón. Su mano se cerró sobre la pequeña snitch alada.

Miró hacia abajo, sin comprender, con la mente todavía fija en el abrazo que acababa de contemplar. El abrazo de Ginny a Dean. La rabia amenazó con asfixiarlo; se llevó la mano a la garganta para aflojarse el cordón de la túnica, y volvió a mirarse la mano, intentando averiguar qué demonios hacía aquella pelota con alas entre sus dedos. Poco a poco, entre la niebla roja que llenaba su cerebro, se dio cuenta de que acababa de coger la snitch, de que acababa de dar por finalizado el partido, y, lo que era más importante, de que ya podía marcharse de allí.

Aterrizó sin dirigir una mirada a las gradas, donde los seguidores de Gryffindor probablemente estaban saltando al campo, a juzgar por el escándalo que armaban. Esquivó a Demelza y a Ron, que se habían lanzado hacia él para celebrar la victoria, y se escabulló también de Coote y Peakes, que se acercaban con la intención de mantearlo claramente dibujada en la cara. Sin una palabra, devolvió la forcejeante snitch a la señora Hooch, se echó la Saeta de Fuego al hombro y se dirigió a la salida del estadio.

- ¡Harry, hemos ganado! - gritó alguien a su espalda, siguiéndolo mientras salía a los terrenos desiertos, bañados por el sol -. ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Cuatrocientos ochenta a cincuenta! ¡Eso casi nos garantiza ganar el campeo...! Pero... ¿Qué te pasa?

Harry siguió caminando sin detenerse ni desviar la mirada de la lejana puerta del castillo, hacia la que tenía toda la intención de llegar sin hablar con nadie. Y menos con ella.

- Déjame en paz, Ginny - le espetó, sin mirarla, y apretó el paso. En lugar de quedarse atrás, Ginny corrió para alcanzarlo y aferró su brazo para obligarle a detenerse.

- Harry, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó, con expresión preocupada -. ¿Estás bien?

En su imaginación, Harry se zafó de su mano bruscamente, la miró con furia, con desprecio, y se alejó de ella. Pero en realidad no fue así; al acercarse a ella, en su mente se vio apartando su mano rudamente. Cuando inclinó la cabeza creyó oirse a sí mismo diciéndole que no quería volver a verla, y, mientras creía estar alejándose de su lado, la besó.

No supo si por la sorpresa o por otra razón, pero Ginny no rechazó su beso. Temblando de rabia, de celos y de amor, Harry dejó caer la escoba y tomó el rostro de Ginny entre las manos, sin dejar de besarla. Con un suspiro, Ginny se apretó contra él, y le aferró los antebrazos con las manos, y Harry notó cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas, como si, al igual que en la boda de Bill y Fleur, hubiera bebido demasiado vino. El olor de las flores y el sabor de las lágrimas, no sabía de cuál de los dos, estuvieron a punto de hacerle perder la cabeza.

Se apartó de ella, tembloroso, y abrió los ojos para mirarla. Ginny tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos, surcados de lágrimas. Se apartó un mechón de pelo rojo de la cara.

- ¿Por qué? - susurró -. ¿Por qué, Harry?

Harry negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos de nuevo para no verla, porque sabía que, si la miraba en ese preciso instante, lo mandaría todo al cuerno y volvería a besarla. Y no dejaría de besarla durante el resto de su vida.

- Vete - dijo, bajando la cabeza y mirando al suelo -. Vete, Ginny. Vuelve con Dean. Al fin y al cabo, es lo que estás deseando, ¿verdad?

Se agachó, cogió la Saeta de Fuego y giró sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda.

- ¿D-Dean? - balbució Ginny, y volvió a agarrarle la manga de la túnica. Harry cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta.

- Te he visto - dijo, cortante, y ordenó a su cerebro que se centrase en el enojo que sentía, porque esa furia era la única defensa que tenía contra la atracción que sentía por Ginny, y que crecía a cada momento que pasaba allí -. Te he visto - repitió -. Abrazándole. Te ha faltado comértelo con los ojos, bueno, o comértelo directamente, pero claro, había demasiada gente delante, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Ginny estaba empapado por las lágrimas, pero Harry pudo ver cómo sus ojos empezaban a emitir un brillo peligroso.

- ¡Pero cómo te atreves! - gritó, y su cara enrojeció violentamente -. ¡Cómo te atreves a echarme nada en cara! ¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me dejó, y ahora puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana! Y, además, ¿quién ha sido el que me ha besado? ¡Tú! ¡No soy yo la que voy comiéndome a la gente delante de todo el mundo, Harry!

Temblando de furia, Ginny señaló hacia la puerta del estadio. Lentamente, Harry desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda. Allí, paralizados, observándolos con tanto interés como si siguiera en juego el partido, había al menos un centenar de alumnos.

Conteniendo una maldición, Harry agarró a Ginny por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la puerta de los vestuarios. La abrió de un empujón y entró, obligando a Ginny a entrar detrás de él. Jimmy y Ritchie salieron antes de que la puerta se cerrase de nuevo: Ron, a medio vestir, miró a Harry, miró a Ginny, cogió la túnica del banco y salió corriendo, vestido sólo con los calzoncillos y las botas de Quidditch. En cualquier otro momento, Harry habría soltado una carcajada al imaginar la cara de Ron al encontrarse fuera a la mitad del colegio, con la mirada fija en la puerta del vestuario. Pero en ese momento no tenía precisamente ganas de reír.

- Harry - dijo Ginny, obligándole a darse la vuelta y mirarla -. Harry, escúchame. Tienes que acabar con esto. Tienes que... que... - se limpió el rostro con la manga de la túnica y lo miró, desafiante -. Tú me quieres.

Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- No - dijo -. No, Ginny. No te quiero. Vuelve con Dean -. Respiró profundamente -. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Ginny lo miró fijamente, sin hacer caso de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, recorriéndole las mejillas.

- No podría - musitó tristemente, y alargó una mano temblorosa para posarla sobre su brazo -. No podría volver con Dean, queriéndote como te quiero, Harry.

Harry cerró los ojos.

- Por favor, Ginny - susurró -. No me hagas esto.

Ginny vaciló un instante, y después, lentamente, apartó la mano.

- Tú me quieres - repitió, con voz firme. Harry abrió los ojos: Ginny tenía los ojos clavados en él, el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados -. No hace falta que digas nada: ya has dicho suficiente. Demasiado, diría yo -. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y cogió el pomo, pero, antes de abrirla, se volvió hacia él -. No voy a volver con Dean, Harry. No voy a volver con nadie. No pienso renunciar a ti. Esperaré - añadió, con una sonrisa triste -. Te estaré esperando. Ya sabes dónde estoy.

Abrió la puerta y salió, dejando que la hoja de madera oscilase y se cerrara de golpe tras ella.

Horas después, Harry seguía allí sentado, en el banco del vestuario desierto, con la túnica todavía húmeda de sudor y helado de frío, la mirada fija en sus propias botas. Por la ventana entreabierta se colaba el viento desagradable de noviembre, y a través del cristal se veían las ramas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, agitándose violentamente. Hacía un día frío, desapacible, un reflejo perfecto de cómo se sentía Harry en esos momentos. El sol brillante que luchaba sin éxito con el frío del ambiente y el fuerte viento imitaban el conflicto interno de Harry, la seguridad de que tenía que mantener su decisión, que era la decisión correcta; la urgencia por salir corriendo detrás de Ginny, buscarla por todo el castillo y no volver a separarse de ella; y el miedo ante la posibilidad de que, hiciera lo que hiciese, Voldemort descubriera de todos modos lo que Ginny significaba para él y volviera a utilizarla para atraerlo hacia una nueva trampa.

Harto de estar allí, harto de autocompadecerse y harto de su vida entera, Harry se levantó de golpe, cogió la Saeta de Fuego (que había quedado olvidada horas atrás junto a la puerta) y salió al exterior, donde el sol hacía equilibrios sobre las montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts, despidiéndose del castillo hasta la mañana siguiente. El último rayo de sol caía sobre la cabaña de Hagrid; en ese mismo momento, Harry vio al semigigante saliendo de la choza. Su enorme y desgreñada figura se encaminó al castillo, probablemente para asistir a la cena. Harry giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió en dirección contraria. Aunque había llegado a aborrecerse a sí mismo después de todo el día en compañía de su propia confusión mental, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y, pese a no haber comido nada en todo el día, por nada del mundo querría tener que cenar en el Gran Comedor con todos sus compañeros.

Caminó por el amplio sendero que se alejaba de Hogwarts, sin hacer caso de la vocecilla que le recordaba que no podía estar allí, a solas en los terrenos, y mucho menos cuando se estaba haciendo de noche tan rápidamente. En ese instante lo que dijera McGonagall le traía al pairo.

Las largas horas a solas habían enfriado su cuerpo, y habían tenido el mismo efecto sobre su ánimo: la rabia y los celos se habían apagado, y habían dejado sólo un pánico que le helaba la sangre en las venas. Tenía miedo de no ser capaz de mantener su decisión, de no ser capaz de mantenerse alejado de Ginny, de no ser capaz tampoco de acercarse a ella por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle, y, más intenso que cualquier otro miedo, sentía terror ante la posibilidad, que a cada momento le parecía más factible, de que nada de todo aquello sirviera para nada: de que Voldemort supiera todo lo que estaba sintiendo, de que pudiera hacerle daño a Ginny para acercarse a él, o simplemente para hacerle daño.

Y lo peor era que Harry temía que ya no tuviera remedio. Hacía ya más de un año que Lord Voldemort le había vedado el acceso a sus pensamientos, pero aún así tenía la marcada sensación de que ya sabía en qué se había convertido la niña a la que engañó años atrás para atraerle hasta la Cámara de los Secretos. Que, al igual que lo había sabido de Sirius, conocía el hecho irrefutable de que Ginny era una de las pocas personas por las que Harry arriesgaría la vida.

Y, si aquello era cierto, si Voldemort sabía lo que Ginny significaba para él, ¿para qué seguir sufriendo, para qué ese eterno conflicto interior? ¿Por qué no ir a buscarla y aceptar lo que ambos sabían que era inevitable: que se querían, y que cuando no estaban juntos la vida no tenía ningún aliciente, ningún sentido?

Mientras bordeaba el Bosque Prohibido, observando cómo se acercaban las altas columnas coronadas por los dos cerdos alados que señalaban el territorio de Hogwarts, se respondió a sí mismo: siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Voldemort no hubiera oído hablar de su relación con Ginny, y era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Y, además, si cedía a sus deseos, volvía con ella y no se separaban más de lo estrictamente necesario, Ginny podía correr peligro independientemente de lo que Voldemort supiera de ella. En cualquier momento Harry podía encontrarse frente a frente con el Señor Tenebroso, por un descuido, o por volver a caer en una trampa a pesar del cuidado que se había prometido a sí mismo que iba a tener de no hacerlo. Y, si Ginny estaba a su lado, ella correría el mismo peligro que él.

Ya era bastante malo el sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenía cada vez que pensaba en lo que ocurriría si Voldemort lo encontraba cuando Ron y Hermione estuvieran con él, algo bastante probable, porque, excepto en los escasos e infrecuentes momentos en los que Ron y Hermione se "perdían" (o, como en aquel momento, era él el que se "perdía"), siempre había uno de ellos junto a él, si no los dos. Prefería hacerle daño a Ginny, y hacérselo a sí mismo, antes que soportar el dolor, el horror, de ver a Ginny herida o algo peor por estar allí en el momento más inoportuno.

Un fuerte crujido le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Sacudió la cabeza y se detuvo, alerta, con los sentidos aguzados, en un intento de escuchar alguno más. De pronto todo pensamiento acerca del peligro en el que podía poner a Ginny, a Ron y a Hermione se evaporó de su cerebro, al darse cuenta de que estaba solo, era de noche y se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que estuvo la última vez que corrió peligro de verdad: a escasos metros de la puerta de hierro y del fin de la protección de Hogwarts, donde vio, y luchó, por primera y última vez con Severus Snape.

Miró en todas las direcciones, esperando ver salir de algún escondrijo a alguno de los aurores del Ministerio, que estuviera vigilándolo, que fuese el causante del crujido que había oído un instante antes. Al cabo de un minuto comprendió que allí no había ningún auror, pese a lo que había dicho McGonagall en el discurso de bienvenida.

El sonido había sido, si su oído no le había engañado, una Aparición o una Desaparición. Pero ¿habría sido el auror que debía estar allí de guardia el que se había Desaparecido, o Harry se estaba encaminando al encuentro de otra persona que acababa de Aparecerse al otro lado de la puerta, quizá con peores intenciones?

Dejó caer la Saeta de Fuego y sacó la varita, que afortunadamente siempre llevaba encima, pendiente del peligro que sabía que corría la mayor parte del tiempo. Cauteloso, se acercó a la puerta de hierro, con el oído atento en busca de cualquier sonido distinto del rugido del viento y el crujir de las ramas de los árboles. Y, al principio, creyó que sólo era eso: el movimiento de las hojas y las ramas, que se sacudían violentamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos comprendió que aquel gemido no lo producía el viento. La voz que oía era una voz humana, una voz dolorida, una voz que apenas era audible pero que se distinguía nítidamente, una vez oída, del susurro del viento entre las hojas.

Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho, Harry se asomó entre los barrotes de la puerta y miró al otro lado, a la carretera que llevaba a Hogsmeade. En la penumbra del anochecer, apenas era capaz de distinguir nada; sin embargo, a la débil luz que todavía proyectaba el tenue rastro del sol desaparecido tras las montañas pudo distinguir un bulto en el camino. Parecía una roca que se hubiera desprendido de la ladera de la colina, si no fuera porque la colina más cercana estaba demasiado lejos para que una roca llegase hasta allí, y porque las rocas no gemían ni se agitaban, como aquel bulto estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Ahí fuera había un hombre, y estaba herido, quizás moribundo. Probablemente, se trataba del auror que debía montar guardia allí, en la puerta de Hogwarts. Y allí no había nadie más que él para ayudarle.

Sabiendo que quizá estaba cometiendo una imprudencia, que el que hubiera atacado a aquel auror (porque un auror no se queda tirado en el suelo gimiendo porque sí) podía estar todavía por allí, acechando en la penumbra del anochecer, Harry tiró de la puerta, frenético, intentando abrirla. La puerta no se movió.

_Idiota, McGonagall la habrá cerrado con un hechizo, como Dumbledore hizo el año pasado_, se dijo. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y a separarse de la verja, y la escudriñó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

¿Qué había hecho Snape el año anterior para abrirla, cuando fue a buscarlo a él a principio de curso? Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar. Lo único que había visto era que golpeaba la cerradura con la varita, pero no sabía si había pronunciado algún hechizo, o lo había hecho de forma no verbal.

Golpeó la cadena que cerraba la puerta con la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Desesperado, volvió a golpearla.

- ¡_Alohomora_!

No sucedió nada.

El hombre gimió de nuevo, más débilmente. Harry creyó oír que intentaba pronunciar algo, pero su voz se ahogó y volvió a quedar en silencio. Harry comprendió que se le acababa el tiempo. Miró fijamente la cerradura de la puerta, apuntó con la varita y pensó: _Ábrete_. Y, contra todo pronóstico, la puerta se abrió.

Harry no se paró a pensar en lo extraño que era todo aquello; empujó la puerta, que se abrió con un chirrido, y se lanzó hacia el hombre, que volvió a gemir. Se arrodilló a su lado y observó la figura tumbada. Vestía una túnica de un color indefinido, oscuro, desgarrada en algunos lugares y manchada en otros de algo que bien podría ser sangre. Harry miró su rostro, para ver si estaba o no consciente, y ahogó una exclamación.

Era Draco Malfoy.


	16. Draco

- CAPÍTULO 16 -

_**Draco**_

- ¡Malfoy!

Draco Malfoy volvió a gemir. Ese fue el momento que aprovechó la luna para salir e iluminar a Harry, inclinado sobre él. Aturdido, se sentó sobre sus tobillos, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy. Al apartarse un poco la luz plateada de la luna cayó sobre el cuerpo que yacía en mitad del camino, y Harry pudo ver que estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre.

- ¡Malfoy! - volvió a exclamar, en esta ocasión más asustado que asombrado. Malfoy estaba tan manchado de sangre como la vez que Harry le atacó con la maldición Sectumsempra. Harry le palpó el pecho: no notó ninguna herida, pero tampoco se atrevió a insistir mucho para no hacerle más daño del que ya debían haberle hecho.

- Tengo que sacarte de aquí - murmuró, levantando la cabeza, como si esperase ver a alguien materializarse frente a él -. Tengo que llevarte al colegio...

Era evidente que alguien había atacado a Malfoy, y, a juzgar por su estado, su atacante no era el que se había llevado la peor parte. Malfoy se había Aparecido allí, probablemente utilizando sus últimas energías, y Harry creía adivinar por qué: si era un mortífago el que le había hecho aquello, o el mismo Voldemort (aunque dudaba que Voldemort se molestase en levantar su varita contra Malfoy), habría acudido al lugar donde creía más probable que le dieran protección frente a ellos: Hogwarts. Y el o los mortífagos que le habían atacado podían haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo. Podían aparecer por allí en cualquier momento.

- Malfoy... - dijo, inclinándose sobre él -. Malfoy, ¿me oyes? Tenemos que irnos de aquí...

Malfoy se agitó como si estuviera en mitad de una pesadilla, y musitó algo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry estúpidamente, acercando el oído al rostro de Malfoy -. Mira, tenemos que...

- La... ser... - susurró Malfoy débilmente. Harry se quedó desconcertado.

- ¿Laser? - preguntó -. ¿Un laser? ¿Cómo...?

¿Habría tenido Malfoy algún problema con un muggle? ¿Cómo, si no, lo iban a haber atacado con un laser? Pero aquello no tenía sentido... ¿Cómo, en primer lugar, iba Malfoy a tener nada que ver con un muggle? ¿Y con un muggle con un laser, para más señas?

Era absurdo, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para intentar desentrañar aquel misterio. Si no había sido un muggle con un laser, estaban en pleno camino, fuera de la zona de influencia de la protección de Hogwarts, de noche y a punto de ser localizados por alguien que había querido matar a Draco Malfoy.

Cogió el brazo de Malfoy y tironeó de él, en un vano intento de levantarlo del suelo. Malfoy se agitó.

- La... la serpiente - murmuró con voz débil -. La... serpiente...

La cabeza de Malfoy cayó hacia un lado, y se quedó inmóvil. Era evidente que acababa de perder el conocimiento.

- Joder - susurró Harry, impresionado. Ahí estaba una de las personas a las que más había odiado en su vida, herida, inconsciente, obviamente en peligro y totalmente dependiente de él. Y acababa de decir algo que, para Harry, demostraba sin lugar a dudas que sus atacantes, fueran quienes fuesen, habían sido seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Unos atacantes que podían presentarse allí un segundo después.

Se levantó rápidamente y cogió la varita del suelo, donde la había dejado caer al inclinarse sobre Malfoy.

- ¡_Wingardium leviosa_! - musitó, sin siquiera sonreír al haber conseguido realizar un conjuro de aparición no verbal a la primera. El cuerpo inconsciente de Malfoy levitó sobre el suelo, en posición horizontal. Harry añadió otro giro de muñeca y Malfoy comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la puerta.

- Vamos... vamos... - susurró entre dientes, mirando a izquierda y derecha en busca de alguien que viniera a acabar el trabajo que había comenzado. Ambos, Malfoy y Harry, atravesaron la verja que daba acceso a Hogwarts. Dubitativo, Harry se volvió hacia la puerta, la apuntó con la varita y cerró de nuevo la cadena, con una breve mirada hacia Malfoy, que, pese a todo, seguía flotando en el aire. Echó otra breve mirada hacia la Saeta de Fuego, que yacía, desmayada, sobre la hierba, y dirigió los ojos al distante castillo.

- ¿Y dices que lo has encontrado fuera de los terrenos, Potter? - preguntó la señora Pomfrey, estudiando a Malfoy.

Harry había conseguido llegar a la enfermería, después de media hora de luchar con el cuerpo inconsciente de Malfoy por todo el castillo, esquivando gente por los pasillos, haciendo esfuerzos por no golpear a Malfoy contra las paredes de los pasadizos secretos que tomaba como atajo para no ser visto. Después de abrir la puerta de un empujón, había conducido a Malfoy a una de las camas que estaba al fondo de la enfermería, ignorando el grito sobresaltado de la señora Pomfrey al verlo aparecer con un joven ensangrentado e inconsciente. Se apartó justo a tiempo antes de que la enfermera se abalanzase sobre Malfoy para ver si estaba vivo o muerto.

- Sí - respondió Harry, pendiente de lo que la señora Pomfrey hacía con su antiguo compañero de estudios; la enfermera parecía limitarse a pasar la mano por encima de Malfoy, a centímetros de su cuerpo; sin embargo, Harry sabía por experiencia que, en realidad, estaba tratando de curarle. Al cabo de un par de minutos, la señora Pomfrey negó con la cabeza y, súbitamente, aferró el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy y, de un brusco tirón, la rasgó de arriba abajo. Contuvo una exclamación.

Ante los ojos horrorizados de Harry surgió una imagen dantesca: el pecho de Malfoy presentaba un malsano color azulado, y, justo a la altura del esternón, una herida profunda e irregular, de donde todavía salía un lento y constante flujo de sangre, derramándose por su cuerpo y manchando las sábanas del lecho.

La señora Pomfrey sacó su varita del bolsillo del pulcro delantal y la movió en círculo sobre la horrenda herida. La sangre pareció espesarse, y después, poco a poco, dejó de manar. Pero la herida siguió allí, abierta, la carne desgarrada latiendo ante sus ojos. Harry desvió la mirada, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

- No puedo hacer más - dijo la señora Pomfrey en voz baja, apartando la varita con un gesto de pesar -. No sé qué habrá causado esa herida, pero no se cierra...

Harry se encogió sobre sí mismo, más asustado aún que cuando había encontrado a Malfoy. Nunca había visto una herida o enfermedad que la señora Pomfrey no fuera capaz de curar.

- ¿Se... se va a poner bien? - preguntó, vacilante. La señora Pomfrey sacudió la cabeza.

- No lo sé, Potter - contestó, y se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama de Malfoy -. Al menos hemos evitado que se desangre, pero, con esa herida abierta... No lo sé - repitió, pesarosa.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero en ese instante la puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse, y por ella entró, con paso enérgico, la profesora McGonagall. Se acercó a grandes zancadas a la cama de Malfoy.

- ¡Potter! ¿Qué ha...? La señora Pomfrey me ha comunicado que has traído... ¡Malfoy! - exclamó, con los ojos desorbitados, observando la figura que yacía en la cama. Después, miró a Harry con los labios temblorosos -. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo...?

Conforme Harry iba desgranando la historia, la profesora McGonagall iba empalideciendo más y más. Para cuando le contó cómo había subido el cuerpo de Malfoy desde la puerta de Hogwarts hasta donde ahora se encontraba la boca de McGonagall era un fino trazo apretado que surcaba su rostro. Se volvió hacia la enfermera de la escuela.

- Poppy, ¿no se puede hacer nada más? - preguntó.

- No, Minerva - dijo la señora Pomfrey -. He cortado la hemorragia, pero no sé qué hacer para cerrar la herida... Y, sinceramente, tampoco me atrevo. Habrá que esperar a que despierte y nos diga qué o quién le hirió, porque sin saber la causa... A menos que lo llevemos a San Mungo, por supuesto - añadió.

McGonagall permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

- ¿Y dices - preguntó, pensativa - que, cuando lo encontraste, habló de una serpiente?

- Sí, profesora - dijo Harry, observando el rostro de Malfoy, que había perdido el poco color que tenía y parecía más alargado y delgado que nunca.

- Debe ser la serpiente de Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis... - dijo la profesora McGonagall -. Quizá estaba intentando huír de él, y la serpiente le sorprendió.

- Pero no creo que esto sea obra de una serpiente, Minerva - contestó la señora Pomfrey, señalando el pecho herido de Malfoy -. Puedo cerrar un mordisco de serpiente al instante, pero esto... Aunque quizá tenga algún veneno que lo impida, no sé...

- La herida que _Nagini_ le hizo al señor Weasley hace dos años tampoco se cerraba, profesora McGonagall - dijo Harry -. ¿Se acuerda? Tuvo que estar en San Mungo una semana...

- Sí, lo recuerdo - respondió McGonagall -. Pero... ¿tenía ese aspecto...? - señaló la herida abierta de Malfoy con un dedo tembloroso. Después, negó con la cabeza -. No sé... Supongo que es posible que la serpiente le sorprendiera cuando intentaba huír, pero creo que también debe haber sido víctima de algún maleficio. Si no, ¿por qué Poppy no consigue cerrar la herida? ¿Y por qué no despierta?

- Está conmocionado, Minerva - dijo la señora Pomfrey, mirando a Malfoy con expresión de lástima -. Es posible que no sea la herida lo que lo mantenga inconsciente; vete tú a saber con qué se habrá tenido que enfrentar...

- Bien - dijo McGonagall con firmeza, levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada -. No voy a enviarlo a San Mungo; al menos, no por ahora. Intenta mantenerlo estable, Poppy. Lo dejaré a tu cuidado un tiempo.

- Descuida, Minerva - respondió la señora Pomfrey.

- Pero, profesora - protestó Harry -, si la señora Pomfrey ha dicho que no puede curarlo...

- Para mí es evidente, Potter - dijo la profesora McGonagall con severidad -, que al señor Malfoy lo ha atacado un mortífago. Y, si eso es así, debe ser porque ha huído del lado de Quien-Tú-Sabes. Ha venido a Hogwarts por una razón: seguro que pensó en pedirnos su protección. Si lo envío a San Mungo, es posible que los mortífagos lo encuentren allí.

- Profesora... - comenzó Harry, pero una mirada de la directora lo obligó a callar.

- Tendrás que evitar que nadie lo vea, Poppy - añadió la profesora McGonagall -. No quiero que nadie de este colegio sepa lo que ha ocurrido, y mucho menos que Malfoy sigue aquí. El año pasado descubrimos que un alumno es capaz de traicionar a todo un colegio - dijo, mirando compasivamente a Malfoy -. A saber lo que le habrá costado lo que ocurrió aquella noche... Pero no quiero que haya ni una sola posibilidad de que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo. Y eso también va por ti, Potter - añadió -. Ni una palabra de esto.

- No, profesora - contestó Harry, sumiso, sabiendo que la profesora McGonagall sabía que Ron y Hermione no entraban en la promesa.

- Hablaré con la Orden, a ver si conocen a algún Sanador discreto experto en Daños por Hechizos - musitó McGonagall -. Y preguntaré al profesor Slughorn si tiene raíz de asfódelo y... y ajenjo, creo. Sí.

Y, sin decir nada más, se marchó de la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey dirigió a Harry una mirada inquieta y se levantó para acercarse a la cómoda que había contra la pared. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un pijama de color verde.

- Creo que será mejor que tú también te vayas, Potter - dijo, volviendo hacia la cama de Malfoy -. Todavía llevas puesta la túnica de Quidditch... Debes estar helado, y sólo me faltaba tener que dejarte aquí unos días porque pilles una pulmonía.

Harry asintió, apesadumbrado, echando una última mirada a Malfoy, cuyos labios se habían puesto de un color morado que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¿Y dijo que le había atacado la serpiente de Ya-Sabes-Quién? - preguntó Ron, con los ojos desorbitados.

Harry soltó un suspiro de impaciencia.

- Ya te lo he contado, Ron - dijo -. Lo único que dijo fue "la serpiente". Nada más. No dijo que fuera _Nagini_, ni que le hubiera atacado.

- Pero fue la serpiente de Quien-Tú-Sabes, ¿verdad? - insistió Ron.

- No lo sé, Ron.

- Bueno - intervino Hermione, sentándose junto a Harry en la mesa más cercana al fuego de la Sala Común y dejando a un lado la Saeta de Fuego de Harry, que acababa de hacer venir desde la entrada a los terrenos del colegio -. Yo creo que tiene que haber sido _Nagini_, ¿no, al fin y al cabo, Malfoy se fue con Snape a final de curso, tú mismo lo viste, Harry...

- Sí - asintió éste -. Snape se lo llevó después de matar a Dumbledore.

- Entonces, ¿a qué otra serpiente se iba a referir? - preguntó Hermione -. Lo lógico es pensar que, puesto que Malfoy seguía órdenes de Voldemort, y Snape abandonó la cobertura que tenía como supuesto miembro de la Orden del Fénix, ambos fueron al escondite de Voldemort, o a alguno de los escondrijos de los mortífagos, ¿no?

- Supongo - asintió Harry -. La verdad es que yo también pensé en la serpiente de Voldemort al principio, pero McGonagall estaba convencida de que había sido un mortífago... Vamos, que _Nagini_ había tenido algo que ver, pero que también le había tenido que atacar un mortífago.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Hermione, extrañada -. Malfoy no dijo nada de algún mortífago, ¿verdad? Sólo habló de la serpiente...

- Sí - respondió Harry, estirando las piernas acalambradas bajo la túnica; la ducha apresurada que se había dado antes de ir al encuentro de Ron y de Hermione no le había quitado el cansancio muscular, ni el frío, que parecía tener metido en los huesos -. Pero McGonagall ha dicho que no creía que _Nagini_ pudiera hacerle a Malfoy una herida semejante, ya sabes, que se quedara abierta y que la señora Pomfrey no pudiera curar...

Ron chasqueó la lengua.

- Pues bien que le hizo a mi padre una herida como esa...

- Ya se lo he dicho - asintió Harry -. Aunque no sé si la herida de tu padre era igual, Ron. Si llegas a verla... - se estremeció.

- Pues yo no creo que haya sido un mortífago - dijo Hermione, con el ceño fruncido, pensativa -. Si lo hubiera atacado un mortífago, Malfoy lo habría tenido muy difícil para salir vivo. No creo que los mortífagos se dediquen a hacerle heridas de ese tipo a los traidores... teniendo la Maldición Asesina...

- A lo mejor no querían matarlo - sugirió Ron -. A lo mejor sólo querían detenerlo para que no escapase, o algo así.

Hermione hizo un gesto indefinible.

- No sé, Ron - dijo -. Podían haberlo detenido con una Inmovilización Total, es mucho más sencillo y más... discreto, ¿no es así?

Ron soltó un gruñido apagado.

- Hay algo que no hemos pensado - dijo Harry de pronto -. Sabemos que _Nagini_ puede inocular un veneno especial que impide que las heridas lleguen a cicatrizar, porque a tu padre le pasó cuando le atacó, Ron... Pero, según decía Dumbledore, _Nagini_ también es uno de los Horcruxes de Voldemort, ¿no?

- Sí - dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver, Harry? - preguntó Hermione, desconcertada.

- A ver: el diario de Tom Ryddle era un Horcrux, ¿no? - explicó Harry -. Pero también actuaba como un arma, no se limitaba a guardar un pedazo del alma de Voldemort, sino que hacía lo posible por conseguir la reapertura de la Cámara de los Secretos.

- Sí, pero...

- _Nagini_ tampoco es un Horcrux normal - continuó Harry -. Es una serpiente, por el amor de Dios... Ya ha cometido varios asesinatos, atacó a tu padre, acoge la mente de Voldemort cuando su amo quiere...

- Sí, pero...

- ¿Y si _Nagini_, además de ser una serpiente muy lista y muy peligrosa, tiene algo más? Es decir... Suponiendo que sea realmente un Horcrux, ¿no podría eso influir en su peligrosidad? ¿No podría dotarla de armas que, de otro modo, ella no habría tenido de ninguna manera?

- ¿Te refieres a... igual que tú, Harry? - preguntó Hermione en voz baja. Harry miró al techo.

- Sí. Bueno, ella tiene parte del alma de Voldemort dentro, ¿no, entonces, si a mí me dio parte de su poder sólo con un intento de asesinato, ¿cómo será ella, que tiene dentro una séptima parte de él?

Hermione y Ron guardaron silencio, pensativos.

- Puede ser - asintió Hermione, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa -. Sí, es posible que esa serpiente haya adquirido más poder al convertirse en un Horcrux, y que por eso la herida de Malfoy no se puede curar... Por lo que dices, Harry - continuó -, Malfoy está más grave que el señor Weasley cuando le atacó _Nagini_, ¿no?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- No vi al señor Weasley cuando llegó a San Mungo - admitió -, aunque la herida fue bastante grave, por lo que pude ver... por lo que hice - rectificó, sombrío -. Quizá esa herida era igual que la que tiene Malfoy, no lo sé.

- Si llevasen a Malfoy a San Mungo, a lo mejor podrían hacer algo - sugirió Ron.

- Sí - respondió Harry -. Pero McGonagall no ha querido ni oír hablar del tema.

- ¿Por qué? - exclamó Hermione, escandalizada -. ¡Si hay peligro de que Malfoy muera, no entiendo por qué McGonagall no quiere llevarlo al Hospital!

- Yo tampoco, Hermione - dijo Harry -. Pero ha dicho que, por el momento, tiene que quedarse aquí, por si acaso Voldemort va a buscarlo allí.

- ¿Pero entonces es seguro que ha sido Quien-Tú-Sabes el que le ha atacado? - preguntó Ron en voz baja. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- Es bastante obvio, ¿no crees? - dijo -. Aparece Malfoy, gravemente herido, en la puerta de Hogwarts, después de haberse ido con Snape y con un grupo de mortífagos hace unos meses. Además, sabemos que Voldemort no debe estar precisamente complacido con Malfoy...

- ¿Por qué no? - dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido -. Consiguió meter a los mortífagos en el colegio, ¿no?

- Sí, pero no fue capaz de matar a Dumbledore - contestó Harry -. Todos los mortífagos vieron cómo vacilaba, y Snape se lo llevó sin muchos miramientos. No parecían muy contentos con él, la verdad. Yo mismo pensé por un momento que iba a dejar escapar a Dumbledore, hasta que aparecieron los demás mortífagos...

- Ya - dijo Hermione -. Así que, si aparece precisamente aquí, que es donde se quitó la careta, por decirlo de alguna manera, debía saber que corría peligro de acabar en Azkaban... Toda la sociedad mágica sabe que Hogwarts está vigilada por los aurores del Ministerio.

- Pues esta noche no - dijo Harry -. No había nadie en la puerta cuando encontré a Malfoy.

- ¿No?... - exclamó Ron, sorprendido -. ¿Y dónde estaba?

- No lo sé - dijo Harry -. Por un momento pensé que quizá le habría atacado algún mortífago, pero no había nadie. Nadie en absoluto.

- Sólo Malfoy... - murmuró Hermione, pensativa -. ¿Creéis que pudo atacar él al auror, y por eso acabó tan malherido? A lo mejor estamos pensando que Malfoy ha venido aquí huyendo de Voldemort, y en realidad venía a intentar entrar en Hogwarts otra vez...

- ¿Y para qué iba a querer entrar en Hogwarts? Ya consiguió lo que quería, ¿no? Matar a Dumbledore.

- A lo mejor Voldemort le envió a por ti, Harry - dijo Hermione en tono sombrío -. A lo mejor, al dejarle en la enfermería, le hemos dado lo que Voldemort quería: entrada libre en Hogwarts.

- Tal y como está, no creo que le sirva de mucho - suspiró Harry -. Además, ¿cómo iba Malfoy a conseguir que yo fuera con él? Incluso Voldemort tiene que saber que Malfoy y yo no somos precisamente los mejores amigos del mundo.

- Ya, ya lo sé, Harry - dijo Hermione -. Pero, entonces, ¿dónde estaba el auror que se suponía que tenía que vigilar la entrada de Hogwarts?

- No lo sé - contestó Harry -. Pero, de cualquier forma, si Malfoy le hubiera atacado el auror seguiría allí, ¿no, herido, inconsciente, o incluso muerto, pero seguiría allí...

- No, si Malfoy venía con unos cuantos mortífagos - dijo ella -. Puede ser que lo atacasen entre todos, y después los mortífagos se llevasen el... el cuerpo, y Malfoy se quedase fingiendo estar herido.

- Entonces - intervino Ron -, ¿por qué no se quedaron los mortífagos y se llevaron a Harry? Si era a por él a por quien iban...

- Claro - dijo Harry -, ya habían conseguido atraerme hasta la puerta, y había salido de Hogwarts, ¿no? Estaba indefenso, como quien dice. De todas formas - añadió -, sólo escuché Aparecerse a una persona. Estaba todo bastante silencioso, no creo que me hubieran pasado desapercibidos un grupo de mortífagos luchando contra un auror, sinceramente.

Hermione suspiró profundamente. - No lo sé, Harry. No lo sé...

- McGonagall estaba muy segura de que Malfoy había venido aquí huyendo de Voldemort - insistió Harry -. No creo que hubiera dejado que se quedase en la enfermería si hubiera tenido la más mínima duda acerca de eso, ¿no crees?

- O lo ha hecho para tenerlo vigilado - dijo Hermione.

Esta vez fue Harry el que soltó un suspiro prolongado.

- Supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que Malfoy despierte para averiguarlo - dijo al fin -. Me imagino que McGonagall lo interrogará a fondo, para saber quién le atacó y por qué. Entonces lo sabremos.

- Sí - asintió Ron -. Y también podremos saber otra cosa. Mucho más útil que eso.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron, desconcertados.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Harry. Ron sonrió.

- ¿No decías que, al final, tendrías que descubrir dónde se esconde Quien-Tú-Sabes? - preguntó -. Pues apuesto a que Malfoy te puede llevar directamente a la puerta de su casa.


	17. Hogwarts

- CAPÍTULO 17 -

_**Hogwarts**_

Pero Malfoy no despertó. Un diciembre helado venció finalmente al ventoso noviembre, y la nieve y la escarcha cubrieron el castillo de Hogwarts de un manto blanco. Por los ventanales de la enfermería se veían los terrenos desiertos, helados, con la única mancha de color de la cabaña de Hagrid, de la que surgía permanentemente una fina columna de humo grisáceo.

Al día siguiente de la accidentada llegada de Malfoy a Hogwarts, Hermione les sorprendió en el desayuno con un artículo de _El Profeta_ en el que el periódico informaba de la detención de un mortífago en la misma puerta de Hogwarts, más o menos a la hora a la que Harry encontró a Malfoy malherido.

- Y claro - comentó Hermione, con la vista fija en el periódico -, dicen que esta es una muestra más de lo eficaz que es la seguridad que han puesto este año en Hogwarts, ya que ningún mortífago puede ni acercarse al castillo sin ser detectado y detenido al instante, y blablabla...

Ron soltó un bufido. - Me río yo mucho de su seguridad... Malfoy se Apareció gravemente herido y estuvo allí tirado un buen rato, y a nadie se le ocurrió ir a investigar lo que ocurría...

- Lo que me extraña - dijo Harry, pensativo - es que hayan detenido al mortífago... Anoche no había ningún auror en la puerta de Hogwarts, y ahí dice que el mortífago fue detenido más o menos a la misma hora en la que estaba yo allí, ¿no?...

- Pudo ser un poco después - Hermione se encogió de hombros -. A lo mejor el auror que estaba de guardia fue a hacer sus necesidades y volvió justo cuando tú ya te habías ido con Malfoy.

- Sí - contestó Harry haciendo una mueca -. Pero bueno, esto demuestra que los mortífagos están persiguiendo a Malfoy, ¿no?... ¿Por qué si no iba uno a arriesgarse a acercarse tanto a Hogwarts, sabiendo que hay tanta seguridad este año? Seguro que lo perseguía desde que huyó de donde quiera que estuviese.

- Supongo - dijo Hermione cerrando _El Profeta_ -. Otra cosa que tendremos que preguntarle cuando despierte... Si es que despierta - añadió lúgubremente.

- ¿Tiene nombre ese mortífago? - preguntó Ron.

Hermione abrió el periódico de nuevo. - Sí, es un tal... Gerard Golding. Bah, ni idea de quién es - y volvió a cerrar el diario.

Harry, Ron y Hermione visitaban regularmente a Malfoy, en busca de cualquier cambio que se produjera en su estado. Malfoy seguía inconsciente; de hecho, si no fuera porque seguía en la enfermería, tumbado en una cama, en pijama y bajo la atenta mirada de la señora Pomfrey, Harry habría jurado que estaba muerto. No se movía, parecía que ni respiraba. La señora Pomfrey aseguraba que estaba mejor de la herida, aunque probablemente le dejaría unas cicatrices marcadas e irreversibles; pero no les había permitido verla. También había dicho que era normal que no hubiera recuperado el conocimiento. Sin embargo, Hermione comentó que, por lo que ella sabía, no había ninguna enfermedad mágica que provocase unos síntomas tan parecidos a un coma.

- No va a despertar - dijo Hermione tristemente, al cerrar tras de sí la puerta de la enfermería y seguir a Harry y Ron por el pasillo -. Lleva demasiado tiempo inconsciente... No es normal.

- Claro que no es normal - dijo Ron -. Pero es que le ha atacado una serpiente enorme con un cacho del alma de Ya-Sabes-Quién... Me imagino que eso tampoco es precisamente normal.

- No - admitió Hermione, bajando por la escalinata de mármol -. Pero, sea lo que sea lo que esa serpiente le ha hecho, no creo que Malfoy se recupere. Probablemente traicionó a Voldemort, y éste le ha exigido una reparación... en sangre.

- Una reparación... - musitó Harry.

- Sí, una reparación, un pago, un tributo...

Un tributo en sangre.

- Como el que nos pidió a Dumbledore y a mí en aquella cueva - murmuró Harry, ausente -. Como el que me arrebató a mí para conseguirse un cuerpo.

En ese momento recordó algo que le había estado molestando desde hacía meses, algo que había arrinconado en lo más profundo de su mente pero que no había olvidado, ni mucho menos. Un tributo en sangre...

_Me hizo un corte, y luego me lo curó_, había susurrado tía Petunia, aferrándose la muñeca derecha.

Dumbledore también había exigido un tributo en sangre. La misma persona que pensaba que eso, precisamente, era demasiado burdo, demasiado rudo, demasiado tosco. ¿Por qué? ¿Era realmente necesario exigir a tía Petunia, una muggle asustada y que odiaba la magia, un tributo de sangre para proteger la vida de su sobrino? El hechizo que había realizado utilizaba la sangre de la familia de Lily, pero ¿era necesario ser tan literal?

Se detuvo en seco, y Ron, que caminaba pisándole los talones, chocó fuertemente contra su espalda.

- Lo siento...

Harry también aferró su propio brazo, como había hecho tía Petunia.

Dumbledore había usado la sangre de tía Petunia para protegerlo... Voldemort había utilizado la suya para revivir, pensando que así superaba el hechizo de Dumbledore... Y, cuando Harry se lo había contado, Dumbledore había parecido, por un instante, complacido... Harry recordaba aquella noche como un sueño, o más bien, como una pesadilla; pero en aquel momento vino a su mente, entre el dolor, el horror y el aturdimiento producidos por la muerte de Cedric y el regreso de Voldemort, el recuerdo de la conversación que mantuvo con Dumbledore y Sirius, después de salir del cementerio.

_Dijo que mi sangre lo haría más fuerte que la de cual­quier otro. Dijo que la protección que me otorgó mi madre... iría también a él. Y tenía razón: pudo to­carme sin hacerse daño, me tocó en la cara._

_Por un breve instante, Harry creyó ver una expresión de triunfo en los ojos de Dumbledore. Pero un segundo des­pués estuvo seguro de habérselo imaginado, porque, cuando Dumbledore volvió a su silla tras el escritorio, parecía más viejo y más débil de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca._

Una expresión de triunfo. Dumbledore había parecido triunfante, incluso cuando Harry acababa de contarle que Voldemort había vuelto, había conseguido hacerse con un cuerpo y, para ello, había extraído sangre de Harry. O, quizá, precisamente por eso.

Dumbledore había triunfado, o, al menos, eso parecía querer decir esa mirada. Pero ¿cómo era posible? ¿Acaso había planeado él todo aquello? ¿Había previsto que Voldemort utilizase la sangre de Harry? Y, de cualquier modo, ¿qué podía tener aquello de bueno, para que Dumbledore tuviera esa expresión? Voldemort había conseguido sortear la protección mágica de su madre, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué Dumbledore había puesto esa cara?

A menos que Voldemort no hubiera sorteado realmente su protección al usar su sangre. Sí, había podido tocarle, pero Dumbledore había insistido en que Harry permaneciese en Privet Drive hasta cumplir los diecisiete porque, según él, su hechizo tenía vigencia hasta entonces... ¿Cómo era eso posible, si el hechizo se basaba en la sangre de su madre, en la sangre de tía Petunia, en su propia sangre, la misma sangre que ahora corría por las venas de Lord Voldemort?

Y aquella mirada de triunfo... ¿Lo esperaba Dumbledore? ¿Esperaba que aquello ocurriese? ¿O, incluso, lo había planeado? No, aquello no era posible. Dumbledore había pasado años protegiendo a Harry: no iba a permitir que corriese un peligro como el que había enfrentado aquella noche premeditadamente.

Y, sin embargo... Quizá no premeditadamente, pero Dumbledore podría haber pensado que aquello podía ocurrir, haberlo previsto de alguna manera. ¿Acaso no le mostró cómo usar el Espejo de Oesed para darle una oportunidad, porque pensaba que tenía derecho a enfrentarse con Voldemort? Entonces no planeó que Harry fuera a hacerlo: simplemente, Dumbledore había previsto que podía ser posible. ¿Había ocurrido lo mismo con la "resurrección" de Voldemort?

La expresión de triunfo de Dumbledore había aparecido al contarle Harry que Colagusano le había hecho un corte en el brazo para extraer su sangre. De modo que todo aquello tenía que ver con la sangre de Harry... Pero, si Dumbledore había rechazado la idea de dar sangre a la cueva donde se escondía el Horcrux para entrar, ¿por qué había exigido lo mismo de tía Petunia? ¿Y por qué había considerado un triunfo que Harry hubiera dado la suya para que Voldemort retornase a su cuerpo?

A menos que... a menos que Dumbledore sí hubiera previsto aquello cuando pidió a tía Petunia su tributo de sangre. A menos que, de alguna manera, Dumbledore hubiera sabido que Voldemort acabaría compartiendo la sangre de Harry. A menos que, de hecho, el tributo de sangre de Harry formase parte del hechizo de Dumbledore.

No, no podía ser... ¿Cómo iba Dumbledore a prever aquello, y, peor aún, a permitir que Harry corriese un peligro semejante, para completar un hechizo de protección? Más aún, si se exigía la sangre de Harry para hacerlo efectivo, ¿acaso Dumbledore había previsto también que Harry escapase de la muerte por los pelos, simplemente por una coincidencia en el núcleo de las varitas? Sí, sabía que Harry había comprado la segunda varita con la pluma de _Fawkes_, sabía que, si Harry intentaba hacer frente a Voldemort, las varitas se comportarían exactamente como lo habían hecho... Pero no sabía aquello cuando realizó el hechizo: aún faltaban diez años para que Harry acudiera a la tienda de Ollivander a comprar su varita. Y ni siquiera Dumbledore podía ser capaz de prever que Harry adquiriría aquella varita... o, mejor dicho, que aquella varita elegiría a Harry.

Y, sin embargo, después de la mirada de triunfo Dumbledore había parecido viejo, cansado, abrumado. ¿Había previsto todo lo que había ocurrido, había visto a dónde iba a conducir (a la inevitable lucha final entre Harry y Voldemort), y por eso, a pesar de haber puesto él mismo las condiciones necesarias para que todo aquello sucediera, se había derrumbado cuando finalmente había ocurrido? Era imposible, era absurdo, era demasiado... perturbador. Harry sacudió la cabeza. Dumbledore nunca habría arriesgado de aquel modo la vida de Harry. Ni siquiera para protegerlo. No: mucho menos para protegerlo. ¿Iba a arriesgar precisamente lo que quería conservar?

Pero, entonces, ¿a qué había venido aquella expresión de triunfo? ¿Y por qué Dumbledore había insistido en que el hechizo de protección que había formulado sobre la casa de los Dursley seguía siendo efectivo? ¿Estaba Harry protegido o no frente a Voldemort?

De cualquier forma, ahora todo aquello ya no importaba: el hechizo había dejado de tener efecto, con o sin la sangre de tía Petunia. Ahora, todo lo que había entre Harry y Voldemort era... nada.

Pero Dumbledore le había enseñado una última y póstuma lección: al utilizar la sangre de tía Petunia, le había demostrado que la mejor forma de luchar contra la magia tenebrosa era, precisamente, la magia tenebrosa. Una magia tenebrosa diluida por las buenas intenciones, o por el amor; pero magia tenebrosa al fin y al cabo.

- Hermione - dijo, cuando alcanzaron el pasillo que llevaba al retrato de la Dama Gorda -, vamos a echarle un vistazo al libro que me regalaste.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó ella, sorprendida, deteniéndose en seco frente al retrato.

- Ya me has oído - respondió Harry -. Quiero aprender a hacer todas esas maldiciones.

- _Corona de flores_ - dijo Ron a la Dama Gorda, que giró hacia delante para abrirles paso a la Sala Común -. A mí me parece interesante, eso de aprender magia tenebrosa...

- ¡Ron! - exclamó Hermione, escandalizada, trepando detrás de él por el agujero del retrato.

- ¿Qué? - dijo él, dirigiéndose a su mesa favorita, junto al fuego, donde se sentaban cuatro niños de segundo muy entretenidos con una partida de _snap_ explosivo -. Es sólo por curiosidad... Siempre dices que no hay que cerrarse al conocimiento, y todas esas cosas, ¿no? Venga, chicos, desalojad nuestra mesa - añadió en dirección a los niños que jugaban al _snap_, frunciendo el ceño y señalando su insignia de prefecto. Los cuatro alumnos de segundo se sobresaltaron; los cuatro a la vez, como si lo hubieran ensayado, se levantaron de un brinco.

- ¡Ron! - repitió Hermione, cogiéndolo del brazo y tirando de él hacia atrás para alejarlo de la mesa -. No le hagáis caso; sentaos -. Y arrastró a un renuente Ron hasta la mesa que había junto a la ventana empañada por el frío.

- Aquí nos vamos a congelar, Hermione - dijo Ron, dejándose caer sobre una silla y tirando la mochila al suelo.

- Tienes entrenamiento de Quidditch dentro de media hora, así que no creo que te dé tiempo a congelarte - contestó ella, sentándose frente a él.

- Es cierto... - murmuró Ron, lanzando una mirada sombría en dirección a la ventana, a través de la cual se veían los remolinos que la nieve formaba en el aire -. Harry, ¿no podrías anular el entrenamiento?

- Ojalá pudiera - negó él, haciendo una mueca -. Pero tendría que ponerme de acuerdo con los otros tres equipos, y con la señora Hooch, y avisar a los veintiocho jugadores, y ponernos de acuerdo también para entrenar otro día que a todos nos venga bien... No es tan fácil.

- No, supongo que no - suspiró Ron, apartando la mirada de la ventana -. ¿Media hora, has dicho?

- Sí - asintió Hermione.

- Podríamos aprovechar para mirar ese libro que decía Harry...

- ¿Aquí? - exclamó Hermione, incrédula -. ¿En la Sala Común?

- Sí, ¿por qué no? - dijo Harry -. Aquí no hay casi nadie - añadió, mirando a su alrededor -. Excepto esos de segundo, pero creo que le tienen demasiado miedo a Ron como para ponerse a cotillear en lo que hacemos.

- Ventajas de ser de los mayores, tío - respondió Ron con indiferencia -. Te deben un respeto.

Hermione resopló, burlona.

_Grandes Maleficios de la Época Actual_ era exactamente lo que su título prometía: un compendio de maldiciones a cual más horrible, escrito a finales del Medievo por un mago retorcido que había ideado formas de hacer cosas espantosas con un cuerpo humano utilizando sólo la varita. Después de hojearlo durante unos minutos, Harry se sentía mareado y asqueado, Ron tenía la tez teñida de un tenue tinte verdoso e incluso Hermione parecía a punto de perder la compostura.

- Lo curioso es - dijo Ron, caminando junto a Harry sobre la tierra helada del camino en dirección al estadio de Quidditch, un poco retrasados respecto a sus compañeros de equipo - que no os hayáis dado cuenta antes.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- No creo que tenga demasiada importancia, Ron - contestó.

- ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? - se dijo Ron, mirando hacia delante, donde el equipo de Slytherin abría la marcha junto a la señora Hooch.

- Ya te he dicho que no importa, Ron - dijo Harry.

- Apuesto a que ni siquiera Urquhart sabe que su tatara-tatara-tatarabuelo inventó todas esas maldiciones.

- A lo mejor no es descendiente suyo - dijo Harry -. Urquhart se llama Robert, es decir, Urquhart es su apellido, mientras que el libro lo escribió Urquhart Rackharrow...

Ron se detuvo y lo miró con una mueca de burla.

- ¿Te parece que "Urquhart" es un nombre muy común? - preguntó, con sorna.

- No, supongo que no - admitió Harry, y siguió caminando hacia el campo bajo la incesante nieve.

Un rato después, lamentó no haber prestado más atención al libro; habría dado el brazo derecho (o, quizá, un par de dedos) por recordar cómo se hacía la Maldición Saca-ojos para poder echársela a Cormac McLaggen. Aunque sólo fuese un poquito.

Pese a los esfuerzos conjuntos de los cuatro equipos de Quidditch (que, también en eso, estaban de acuerdo) y de la señora Hooch, McLaggen siempre acababa enterándose de cuándo se celebraban los entrenamientos. Y, cada vez más, intentaba convertirse en el auténtico protagonista de las sesiones, con marcado éxito, aunque no precisamente como él deseaba; el caso era que nunca pasaba desapercibido, y, a juzgar por las expresiones de los que participaban en los entrenamientos, tenía mucha suerte de salir cada día del estadio vivo, con todas sus extremidades, con forma humana y sin haber desarrollado un exoesqueleto o convertido en un invertebrado.

En las clases no era mucho mejor; de hecho, podría decirse que era aún peor, puesto que en clase él era el profesor, y no había nadie que pudiera controlarlo (la señora Hooch hacía lo que podía durante los entrenamientos, aunque había que recocnocer que McLaggen era incontrolable); sin contar con que en clase no había otras veintisiete personas para compartir el aborrecimiento que McLaggen les inspiraba, y Harry y Ron eran el blanco favorito de las poco afortunadas críticas del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Poco afortunadas porque, en el cien por cien de las ocasiones, ambos demostraban estar mucho más capacitados que McLaggen para dar esa asignatura. De hecho, en más de una ocasión Hermione tuvo que impedir que le hicieran daño de verdad durante alguna de sus "demostraciones". McLaggen les utilizaba para enseñar a la clase tal o cual maldición, y ellos no sólo conseguían bloquear todos y cada uno de sus hechizos, sino que los hacían rebotar hacia él (y, de paso, añadían alguna otra maldición para hacer la clase más amena a sus compañeros, que jaleaban, aplaudían y reían a carcajadas al ver a McLaggen desmayado, petrificado o aquejado de un ataque de tartamudez terminal).

- Deberíais controlaros un poco - les regañó Hermione un jueves a mediodía, apenas unos días antes de Navidad, al salir de una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras memorable en la que McLaggen había intentado enseñarles la Maldición _Detento_, un sencillo hechizo para dejar a un enemigo inmovilizado, amordazado y aturdido (la única forma de evitar que escape u os ataque a vosotros a su vez cuando estéis desprevenidos, si exceptuamos las Maldiciones Imperdonables, les aseguró con expresión de suficiencia). En lugar de dejar a Harry impotente frente a toda la clase, como había sido su intención, McLaggen había acabado tirado en el suelo, envuelto de la cabeza a los pies en vueltas y vueltas de una gruesa soga recubierta de cera, con una pelota de goma del tamaño de una manzana embutida en la boca y los ojos vidriosos clavados en el techo. Había tenido que ser Hermione la que liberase al profesor, porque Harry, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, estaba doblado sobre sí mismo, muerto de risa.

- ¿Por qué? - protestó Ron, a quien todavía no se le había quitado la sonrisa divertida del rostro pese a que ya hacía media hora que McLaggen había decidido dejar para otro día las prácticas directas -. ¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros si Harry le da mil vueltas como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a ese cretino? Por cierto, Harry - añadió, sonriendo más ampliamente, mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor -, ¿nos enseñarás esa Maldición _Detento_ en la próxima reunión del EH?

- ¿Por qué no has prestado atención en clase? - exclamó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

- Oh, vamos, Hermione - contestó Ron -. ¿Se supone que tenemos que aprender algo de ese imbécil?

- Harry ha aprendido a hacer la Maldición _Detento_, ¿no? - dijo ella en tono hiriente.

- Sí, bueno - respondió Ron con indiferencia, acercándose a la mesa de Gryffindor -. Pero Harry es un maldito superdotado en esta asignatura, todos lo sabemos. ¡Pero si hasta sale en el libro de texto!

Harry no pudo evitar ruborizarse de vergüenza y, por qué no, de satisfacción. Aunque Ron tenía razón, en cierto modo: comparado con McLaggen, era como el jefe de los aurores frente a un alumno de segundo (que, además, hubiera tenido a Lockhart como profesor). Y, para mortificación suya, era cierto que salía en el libro de texto que McLaggen les había hecho comprar aquel curso (aunque lo más probable era que el profesor no hubiera leído el manual, puesto que no le tenía a Harry mucha simpatía desde aquel famoso partido de Quidditch que acabó con Harry en la enfermería con el cráneo partido y McLaggen linchado por toda la Torre de Gryffindor en masa). De hecho, el penúltimo capítulo de _La lucha contra las Artes Oscuras en la actualidad_ llevaba por título _El Niño Que Vivió y la derrota de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado: teorías y cronología_. Y en el último capítulo, que al parecer había sido añadido apresuradamente al texto en la última edición, se detallaba el regreso de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado (prácticamente habían copiado la entrevista que Rita Skeeter hizo a Harry dos años atrás) y se hacía una especulación bastante acertada acerca del contenido de cierta profecía y lo que aquello significaría para la vida de El Elegido y para toda la comunidad mágica.

- Si prestases un poco de atención - decía Hermione, sentada en el banco frente a Ron -, en lugar de estar pendiente de ver qué le hace Harry a McLaggen en cada clase, a lo mejor aprendías algo, Ron.

- Pero...

- Harry presta atención antes de que McLaggen le saque de "voluntario" para hacer una demostración, Ron - continuó Hermione -. Si no, ¿cómo iba a rechazar las maldiciones de McLaggen? ¿Verdad, Harry?

- Eh...

Harry permitió que Hermione le viera asentir imperceptiblemente, pese a que aquello no era del todo cierto. Desde que había comprobado que McLaggen no iba a enseñarles nada medianamente útil, Harry estaba utilizando las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para su propio provecho, para practicar, pero no lo que Hermione y Ron creían. Puesto que sabía que McLaggen no podía hacerle daño (no de verdad, al menos), se había propuesto probarse a sí mismo una cosa, y, para sorpresa suya, lo estaba consiguiendo.

No prestaba atención a las explicaciones de McLaggen, y no prestaba atención deliberadamente; lo que hacía era extraer de su mente el hechizo cuando lo lanzaba contra él. Usando la Legeremancia.

Finalmente, había admitido para sí que, si tenía que enfrentarse a Voldemort, era mejor armarse lo mejor que pudiera. Voldemort le había cerrado su mente, y Harry quería comprobar si, convirtiéndose él mismo en un Legeremens, conseguía echar otro vistazo a la mente de su enemigo y, quizá (Harry cruzaba los dedos), encontrar el escondite de sus Horcruxes... Aunque era una esperanza muy débil, empezaba a estar bastante desesperado, lo bastante como para intentar una locura como volver a meterse a escondidas en el cerebro de Voldemort.

No se hacía ilusiones: sabía que la mente de McLaggen era mucho más accesible que la de Voldemort, pero por algún lado había que empezar, ¿no, y para no haber aprendido nunca Legeremancia, no se le estaba dando tan mal. Haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar cómo accedía Snape a su mente durante las clases de Oclumancia, Harry se había hecho una idea de cómo leer la mente del que tenía enfrente, y, al menos por el momento, lo estaba consiguiendo.

No se le olvidaba tampoco algo mucho más importante que la Legeremancia: cerrar su propia mente a Lord Voldemort. Si había sido importante hacerlo dos años atrás, cuando Voldemort intentaba atraerlo al Departamento de Misterios, Harry sabía que ahora era trascendental. Si Voldemort leía su mente y se daba cuenta de que sabía lo de sus Horcruxes, Harry estaba perdido, y con él toda la sociedad mágica. Y también, pensó Harry con un escalofrío de pánico, podía ver en su cerebro a Ginny...

No tenía forma de practicar la Oclumancia, al contrario que la Legeremancia; que él supiera, no había nadie en el castillo en quien pudiera confiar y que pudiera servirle de contrapunto para intentar cerrar su mente. Snape había sido el único Oclumens de Hogwarts, quitando a Dumbledore, pero ahora ambos estaban fuera de su alcance: Dumbledore muerto, Snape con Voldemort. Y ahora Harry no sabía si debía intentar seguir las enseñanzas de Snape (lo poco que había aprendido de él), si debía vaciar su mente, deshacerse de todo sentimiento, de todo pensamiento, o si aquello, en realidad, había sido una forma de abrir aún más su mente a Voldemort... ¿Era sincero Snape cuando le enseñaba Oclumancia, o todo formaba parte de aquel plan suyo de ponerle a Harry en bandeja a Voldemort? Por lo que sabía, Snape siempre había estado del lado de Voldemort, de lo que debía deducir que las clases de Oclumancia eran una excusa para franquearle a Voldemort el acceso a la mente de Harry. De modo que lo más lógico era hacer justo lo contrario de lo que Snape le había enseñado.

Y, sin embargo, aún recordaba lo último que Snape le había dicho antes de huír con Malfoy de Hogwarts. Había sido, casi, como una última lección, como una última enseñanza que debía darle antes de marcharse.

_¡Te detendré una y otra vez hasta que aprendas a mantener la boca cerrada y la mente bloqueada, Potter!_

Había burla en la voz de Snape, y, de hecho, un minuto después le había hecho aquella marca rojiza que todavía podía verse, cruzando su mejilla derecha. Pero también había sido una advertencia. Y, si Harry no hubiera visto cómo Snape había matado a Dumbledore ante sus ojos, podría haber pensado que Snape le estaba dando una pista, le estaba mostrando el camino para enfrentarse a él, o quizá para enfrentarse a Voldemort.

Mantén la boca cerrada y la mente bloqueada, Potter.

Ya había aprendido a realizar la mayor parte de los hechizos y encantamientos de forma no verbal. Ahora, según Snape, y asumiendo que, pese a su burla, hubiera una enseñanza en sus palabras, Harry tenía que esforzarse por dominar la Oclumancia, algo que no había conseguido cuando el mismo Snape intentaba enseñarle. ¿O no intentaba enseñarle...?

Incluso había acudido a la Biblioteca a intentar resolver aquella duda. Pero lo que había encontrado aún lo había dejado más desorientado. El único libro que había encontrado que hablaba sobre la Oclumancia (ciertamente era una rama de la magia bastante desconocida) decía que, efectivamente, era necesario controlar las emociones para cerrar la mente ante las intrusiones mágicas de otra mente.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Snape siempre había estado del lado de Voldemort, como él mismo había declarado. Había sido un mortífago. Había contado a Voldemort la profecía que señalaba a Harry como su único enemigo mortal. Había sido el culpable de la muerte de James y Lily. Había espiado a la Orden del Fénix. Había asesinado a Dumbledore. ¿Por qué había intentado enseñar a Harry a cerrar la mente frente a Voldemort, si, para sus intereses, era mucho más ventajoso que Voldemort tuviera el acceso expedito a sus pensamientos? ¿Y por qué, en el último momento, cuando ambos estaban enzarzados en una cruenta lucha, cuando estaba intentando escapar de Harry y del colegio, cuando estaba tan furioso con Harry como para olvidar sus órdenes e intentar matarlo, le había mostrado el camino que debía tomar para acabar con Voldemort... y con él mismo?

_¡Te detendré una y otra vez hasta que aprendas a mantener la boca cerrada y la mente bloqueada, Potter!_

¿Tenía todo aquello algún sentido?

Quizá Snape sólo había pretendido burlarse de él. En un principio, así lo había pensado Harry. ¿Tan poco le consideraba Snape, que se burlaba de él echándole en cara lo que debería hacer y no iba a ser capaz de conseguir jamás? Harry siempre había sabido que Snape pensaba que él era un mago mediocre, sin un poder especial ni nada fuera de lo común. Y, ciertamente, así se consideraba Harry. ¿Pero tanto como para no ser capaz de seguir sus instrucciones y hacer todo lo posible por aprender lo necesario para vencerlo? Harry ya había dominado los encantamientos no verbales. Había conseguido leer la mente de McLaggen con la misma facilidad. Seguro que, al final, sería capaz de cerrar por completo su mente.

De cualquier forma, Harry aprovechaba la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para practicar la Legeremancia, todas las clases para practicar los hechizos no verbales y las noches para practicar la Oclumancia. Según el libro, Snape le había enseñado bien los fundamentos, de modo que no tenía motivos para pensar que no lo estuviera haciendo bien al vaciar su mente antes de dormir, como Snape y también Dumbledore habían insistido en que debía hacer. No podía comprobar si progresaba o no, porque no había nadie con quien practicar; pero, aún así, seguía insistiendo como no había insistido cuando tenía que enfrentarse cada lunes con Snape hurgando en su cerebro.

Había ido a la Sala de los Menesteres una tarde en la que había conseguido librarse de Ron y Hermione, en busca del libro de _Pociones Avanzadas_ del Príncipe Mestizo, y de algún apunte que Snape pudiera haber hecho en su antiguo libro de texto acerca de la Oclumancia; si había volcado en el libro toda su maestría haciendo pociones, y si había apuntado también sus descubrimientos en Artes Oscuras, ¿por qué no pensar que pudiera haber dicho algo, alguna explicación, acerca de la mejor manera de convertirse en un Oclumens? Y Harry tenía que reconocer que el Príncipe Mestizo sí había sido un buen profesor para él, pese a haber sido el mismo Snape.

Sin embargo, el libro había desaparecido de la Sala de los Menesteres. Harry siguió el mismo camino que había recorrido cuando lo había escondido, entre las montañas de objetos ocultos en la Sala desde hacía lo que parecían siglos, giró a la derecha junto al troll disecado, después otra vez a la izquierda donde un hueco en el montón de tesoros escondidos señalaba el lugar en el que, hasta unos meses atrás, estaba el armario evanescente que Malfoy había usado para introducir en Hogwarts a los mortífagos, y volvió a detenerse frente al armario corroído por algún tipo de ácido, sobre el que aún se mantenía en equilibrio precario el feísimo busto de un mago anciano con la peluca torcida sobre su cabeza y la tiara de diamantes brillando incongruentemente entre todo aquel polvo. Pero en su interior sólo quedaba la jaula con su horrible esqueleto de cinco patas. Ni rastro del libro del Príncipe.

De modo que sólo podía confiar en que Snape le hubiera enseñado bien los rudimentos de la Oclumancia, puesto que no tenía nada más a lo que agarrarse.

- Pero es que Harry nos enseña mucho mejor de lo que McLaggen podría hacerlo jamás - decía Ron en ese momento, lanzándose sobre un flan con nata que acababa de aparecer sobre la mesa, una vez hubieron comido los platos principales.

- Harry también tiene que aprender para después enseñaros - contestó Hermione de mal talante -. Y, sinceramente, Ron, Harry tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

- ¡Pero si fuiste tú la que le dijiste que volviera a formar el EH! - exclamó Ron.

- Sí, pero Harry dejó bien claro que lo que pretendía era entrenar él con nuestra ayuda, no dedicarse a darnos clase. Y, si tú dependes de él para que te enseñe lo que no aprendes en clase de McLaggen, le estás alejando de su objetivo, le estás haciendo perder el tiempo. ¡Y, por el amor de Dios, deja de comer!

- ¡Pero...!

- A mí no me importa, Hermione - dijo Harry, levantándose del banco -. Siempre que luego me deje vapulearle un poco en la Sala de los Menesteres...

- No es necesario que Ron te dé su permiso - sonrió Hermione, levantándose a su vez -. No creo que tenga mucho que decir al respecto.

- ¿Vamos a la enfermería, entonces? - preguntó Harry. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, pero para lo que va a servir...

- Ni siquiera puedo acabar de tomar el postre... - refunfuñó Ron, siguiéndoles hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Hermione, por supuesto, tenía razón; era inútil seguir visitando a Malfoy, porque su estado no había variado un ápice desde que perdió la consciencia frente a Harry, en aquel camino a oscuras, junto a la puerta de Hogwarts. Y no parecía que fuese a variar. A regañadientes, Harry tuvo que admitir que en aquello también era muy posible que Hermione tuviera razón: Malfoy no iba a despertar.

- Pero yo lo necesitaba... - murmuró Harry, desesperado, aferrando la inerte y helada mano de Malfoy como si apretándosela pudiera obligarlo a volver en sí -. Lo necesitaba para saber dónde se oculta Voldemort...

Hermione se sentó a su lado, tras el biombo que ocultaba a Malfoy de cualquier mirada indiscreta que pudiera descubrir su presencia en la enfermería.

- Nunca se sabe - dijo en voz baja -. Quizá McGonagall acceda a trasladarlo a San Mungo cuando comprenda que la señora Pomfrey no es capaz de curarlo... Puede ser que acabe por despertar, Harry.

- Sí, pero ¿será a tiempo? - musitó él, dejando la mano de Malfoy sobre el pecho del joven.

- Antes de encontrar a Voldemort tienes que encontrar los Horcruxes - le recordó Hermione suavemente, tirando de él para obligarlo a levantarse -. Aún hay tiempo de sobra para que Malfoy despierte. Vámonos, Harry.

- Pero a lo mejor Malfoy sabe dónde están escondidos los Horcruxes - dijo él, siguiéndola hacia la puerta.

- Quién, ¿Malfoy? - exclamó Ron, de pie detrás de Harry, con voz burlona -. ¿Cómo iba Malfoy a averiguar lo de los Horcruxes? Venga, hombre... Un poco de seriedad, por favor.

Harry suspiró, desalentado.

- Tienes razón - admitió -. A Dumbledore le llevó toda la vida descubrirlo. No creo que Malfoy haya podido averiguarlo en sólo unos meses.

- Y Malfoy nunca ha sido precisamente superdotado - continuó Ron -. Menudo idiota.

- Tan idiota no sería, cuando consiguió engañarnos a todos y meter en Hogwarts a un grupo de mortífagos - señaló Hermione.

- A todos, no - la corrigió Harry -. Dumbledore sabía lo que se traía entre manos. Y nosotros también sospechábamos algo.

- Querrás decir que tú sospechabas algo - admitió Hermione -. Y no te hicimos caso. Lo siento, Harry - añadió en voz baja -. Sé que ya es demasiado tarde, pero lo siento.

Harry hizo un gesto evasivo con la mano.

- Ya sé que Malfoy no debe saber lo de los Horcruxes, y mucho menos dónde están escondidos - dijo -. Pero tenía la esperanza de que, quizá, hubiera averiguado algo acerca de Voldemort que nos sirviera para empezar a buscarlos de nuevo... Se nos están acabando las ideas.

Y era cierto; además de pueblo de la madre de Voldemort, donde había vivido su familia y muerto su padre y sus abuelos, del orfanato donde el mismo Voldemort nació, y de la cueva donde había demostrado por primera vez su poder y su ansia de gobernar, de aterrorizar, no había muchos más lugares donde buscar los Horcruxes. Y seguían como al principio: tenían que encontrar cuatro de ellos, pero ahora tenían menos sitios donde buscarlos.

- Tienes razón, Harry - dijo Hermione -. Según lo que te contó Dumbledore, ya hemos buscado en casi todos los lugares importantes para Voldemort, la casa de su madre, la de su padre, el orfanato, la cueva... Por lo que viste en el Pensadero, no hay muchos más...

- Espera - exclamó Ron, deteniéndose en seco en mitad del pasillo -. Espera un momento...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad, observando el rostro enrojecido de Ron.

- Ron, no te pares - le urgió Hermione -. Llego tarde a Runas Antiguas...

- ¡Un lugar importante para Quien-Tú-Sabes! - dijo Ron, la excitación haciendo que sus ojos brillasen, azules como zafiros -. ¡Un lugar importante!

- Ron, ¿qué...?

- ¡Hogwarts! - gritó Ron, con el rostro congestionado -. ¡Hogwarts!

- ¿Qué estás...?

Harry calló de golpe, con los ojos desorbitados por el asombro. Por supuesto. Un lugar importante para Voldemort. _Hogwarts_.

- Hogwarts... - musitó -. Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido.

Hermione miró alternativamente a Ron y a Harry con una mirada evaluadora.

- Puede ser - admitió al fin -. Sí, es posible.

- ¡Cómo que es posible, Hermione! - estalló Ron -. ¡Es obvio! ¡Tiene que haber uno escondido aquí, bajo nuestras narices, bajo las narices de Dumbledore!

- Por supuesto - dijo Harry, absorto en sus pensamientos -. Hemos estado buscando en el lugar equivocado... Hemos buscado en lugares donde Voldemort apenas estuvo, como la casa de su padre, o en sitios que odiaba, como el orfanato... ¡Pero Hogwarts es el único lugar que tenía realmente alguna importancia para él! ¡Pero si incluso pidió permiso al profesor Dippet para quedarse a pasar el verano en lugar de volver al orfanato! ¡Y quiso quedarse de profesor, y no sólo por las posibles reliquias de los fundadores que pudiera encontrar aquí! No, Dumbledore estaba convencido, y yo también, de que Voldemort, en cierto modo, sentía cariño por Hogwarts... Aquí había sido feliz, aquí había podido ser él mismo por primera vez...

_Igual que yo_, dijo para sus adentros. Pero no se permitió que la antigua amargura de saberse similar a Lord Voldemort le hiciera vacilar: sabía que en Hogwarts había un Horcrux escondido. De algún modo, siempre lo había sabido. Y tenía que encontrarlo para estar más cerca de vencerlo.

- ¿Pero dónde? - preguntó en voz baja, casi inaudible -. ¿En qué lugar? Hogwarts es inmenso, enorme... Hay tantos sitios donde esconderlo, donde nunca nadie podría encontrarlo...

Hermione lo miró a la cara, con una expresión seria y solemne poco acorde con la sonrisa que Ron esbozaba a su lado.

- Si está aquí - dijo ella, haciendo énfasis en el condicional -, creo que es bastante obvio dónde lo escondió, ¿no crees, Harry?

Harry la miró directamente a los ojos, intentando descifrar lo que Hermione quería decir. Al principio, se quedó desconcertado. Un instante después, sin embargo, lo vio tan claro como si el mismísimo Lord Voldemort se lo hubiera susurrado al oído, con su voz fría, cruel, desapasionada.

- Por supuesto - susurró Harry, aturdido -. La Cámara de los Secretos.


	18. La Cámara del Heredero

- CAPÍTULO 18 -

_**La Cámara del Heredero**_

- Sí - asintió Hermione -. La Cámara de los Secretos.

- Claro - dijo Harry -. Qué mejor lugar que ése, que le señala como heredero de Slytherin, donde reside, o residía, un sirviente capaz de asesinar a los nacidos de muggle con sólo mirarlos, donde... Claro - repitió -. El lugar donde tenía poder sobre Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué mejor sitio para esconder uno de sus Horcruxes? - preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa tensa -. Seguro que contaba con que nadie podría encontrarlo jamás, teniendo en cuenta que sólo él podía acceder a esa Cámara, y que, además, estaba protegida por el basilisco...

- Sí - dijo Harry, repentinamente entusiasmado -. ¡Sí, claro! Así dejaba su Horcrux tan protegido... por un lado, porque nadie creía en la existencia de la Cámara... Por otro, porque nadie podría haberla encontrado, aunque supiera de su existencia... Además, sólo el heredero de Slytherin podía entrar... Y, por último, si alguien salvaba todos esos obstáculos, tendría que enfrentarse con el basilisco, una bestia casi imposible de vencer...

- Pero tú salvaste todos esos obstáculos, Harry - dijo Ron -, entraste, y mataste al basilisco...

- Claro - repitió Hermione -. Porque Voldemort no contaba con tener un enemigo igual a él cuando escondió el Horcrux en la Cámara. Harry entró gracias a la lengua _Pársel_, que aprendió de Voldemort. Y venció al basilisco porque...

- ...porque tuve mucha suerte - dijo Harry bruscamente -. Bien, parece que estamos todos de acuerdo, ¿verdad? La Cámara de los Secretos tiene todas las papeletas para ser el escondite de uno de los Horcruxes de Voldemort. Lo tiene todo: fue un lugar importante para él dentro de otro lugar importante para él como es Hogwarts, y está dotado de gran cantidad de obstáculos para los que quieran entrar...

- Aunque no fue Voldemort el que puso todos esos obstáculos - apuntó Hermione -. Fue Salazar Slytherin, si no me equivoco.

- Es igual - contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros -. Voldemort conocía la existencia de todos esos obstáculos, y debió pensar que, ya que estaban allí, podría aprovecharlos para que custodiaran su Horcrux...

- Entonces, ¿por qué te atrajo a ti allí, Harry? ¿Para enseñarte el sitio donde guardaba uno de sus Horcruxes? - preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido -. Porque tú dijiste que te había dicho...

- Supongo que no esperaba que saliese vivo de ella - dijo Harry -. Igual que no esperaba que saliera vivo del cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton.

- Yo creo que la Cámara es el sitio ideal - dijo Hermione, sujetando su mochila con más fuerza -. Nadie sabía que existía, ni dónde estaba, ¿verdad? Igual que la cueva donde Harry estuvo en primavera.

- Así es - asintió Harry, pasando la mano por la barandilla de la escalinata de mármol -. Además, Ron, recuerda que me atrajo a la Cámara, pero antes había puesto otro de sus Horcruxes en mis manos... Un poco extraño, ¿verdad? -. Se encogió de hombros -. Bueno, ¿vamos?

Hermione pareció sorprendida. - ¿Vamos? - preguntó -. ¿A dónde?

Harry la miró con exasperación.

- ¿A dónde va a ser? - exclamó -. A la Cámara de los Secretos, claro.

- Pero... ¿ahora?

- ¿Y cuándo quieres ir, Hermione? - preguntó Harry, impaciente -. ¿El verano que viene?

- No, no - se apresuró a responder ella -. Pero es que tengo clase de Runas Antiguas, y después tenemos Transformaciones... Y... y no se lo has dicho a la profesora McGonagall...

- Bueno - sonrió Harry -, no vamos a salir de Hogwarts, ¿verdad, así que no tengo por qué comunicárselo. No vamos a saltarnos ninguna norma.

- ¡Pero vamos a saltarnos dos clases! - exclamó ella, insegura.

- Tú - dijo Ron -. Nosotros sólo vamos a saltarnos la de McGonagall.

Hermione lo miró, furibunda.

- Hombre, muchas gracias por pensar en los demás, Ron - dijo, enojada -. Eres todo generosidad.

- Bueno, yo me bajo a la Cámara ahora - dijo Harry, cargándose la mochila sobre el hombro derecho y levantando la cabeza para mirarlos, desafiante -. ¿Venís, o no?

Ron y Hermione se miraron un segundo, perplejos, y después se apresuraron a seguirlo escaleras abajo, doblando el recodo del rellano. Ambos chocaron fuertemente contra la espalda de Harry cuando éste se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué...?

Justo frente a Harry, de pie, con una expresión inexcrutable, la carpeta apretada contra el pecho y las cejas enarcadas, estaba Ginny.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó él bruscamente. Ella no parpadeó.

- ¿Así que vais a ir a la Cámara de los Secretos? - dijo en tono seco. Ron salió de detrás de Harry y se colocó a su lado.

- ¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas las conversaciones de los demás, Ginny? - preguntó de malos modos.

Ella se encogió de hombros. - Estáis hablando a voz en grito en mitad de la escalera principal. Lo que me extraña es que no os haya oído la mitad del colegio.

- Bueno, es igual - contestó Ron -. Lárgate, ¿vale?

Ginny hizo una mueca.

- ¿Vais a la Cámara de los Secretos, o no?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? - exclamó Ron con las orejas coloradas.

- ¿No tienes que irte a clase, o algo? - añadió Harry, impaciente por librarse de ella para correr hacia lo que, estaba seguro, era el primero de los cuatro Horcruxes que le faltaban.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente. - ¿Y vosotros? - preguntó, burlona -. ¿Es que tenéis todas las tardes libres, o algo así?

- Ginny - intervino Hermione con voz suave -, tienes los TIMOS la semana que viene... Deberías estar estudiando como una loca, y no...

- ...espiando por los pasillos - gruñó Ron en voz baja. Ginny lo ignoró.

- Me he estudiado esos examenes dos veces, Hermione - dijo -. Te aseguro que ya sé todo lo que me cabe en la cabeza. Bueno - añadió en tono ligero -, ¿vamos a la Cámara de los Secretos, o no?

Harry la miró, mudo de incredulidad. Ron, por el contrario, frunció el ceño hasta que pareció que se le iban a meter los ojos para dentro.

- Te has vuelto loca, ¿verdad? - dijo, en lo que pasaba por ser un tono de amenaza -. ¿Quieres que escriba a mamá y le diga que...?

Ginny resopló, burlona. -Oh, sí, ya veo - dijo socarronamente -. Ronnie no es capaz de controlar a su hermanita sin la ayuda de mamaíta... Ya veo lo muchísimo que se van a reír Neville y Dean cuando se lo cuente -. Y, dicho esto, se descolgó la mochila de los hombros, abrió la cremallera y guardó la carpeta. Después, volvió a colgarse la cartera y los miró, levantando la barbilla, desafiante -. Si vais a la Cámara de los Secretos, voy con vosotros - declaró, y, por su expresión, lo decía en serio.

Ron se atragantó.

- De ninguna manera vas a bajar con nosotros - ladró, medio asfixiado -. Lo que vayamos a hacer allí no te incumbe, y...

- No me importa nada lo que vayáis a hacer - respondió Ginny con una mueca de indiferencia -. Pero tengo una cuenta pendiente con ese sitio, y, si vais a bajar, yo también voy.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Impotente, se volvió hacia Hermione, que se encogió de hombros.

- Ginny - empezó ella, con su voz más típica de hermana-mayor-responsable -, no puedes venir con nosotros. Verás... No te puedo explicar lo que... Es decir - se interrumpió, y la miró con suspicacia -. No sé cuánto habrás oído de lo que estábamos hablando...

Ginny sonrió.

- Lo suficiente - respondió -. Pero no te preocupes: no he entendido nada. Y tampoco me importa - añadió, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos, una mirada que le taladró hasta que Harry tuvo la sensación de que podía verle la columna vertebral -. No pienso pediros explicaciones, ni preguntar nada. Pero voy a ir a la Cámara con vosotros.

- Pero... Ginny...

- Sé que esto es importante para ti - continuó Ginny suavemente, mirando a Harry e ignorando a su hermano y a Hermione -. Y prometo no meterme en lo que no me llaman.

- Demasiado tarde - refunfuñó Ron en voz baja.

- Pero - siguió Ginny -, yo también tengo una cuenta pendiente en la Cámara de los Secretos. Pensé que tú, entre todas las personas, lo entenderías...

Harry no dijo nada. En realidad, no había nada que decir.

- Bah, que venga - dijo Ron -. ¿Qué más nos da? Mientras no moleste...

Ginny miró a su hermano, ofendida, y después hizo un gesto en dirección a las escaleras.

- Detrás de vosotros - dijo secamente.

Ron la miró un instante y después, encogiéndose de hombros, giró sobre sí mismo y comenzó a bajar la escalinata de mármol, seguido por Hermione. Harry, por el contrario, aferró la muñeca de Ginny y la obligó a permanecer atrás.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - susurró, enojado -. ¿Haces esto para vengarte por lo del otro día, o algo así?

Ginny lo miró, de nuevo con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

- No tiene nada que ver con eso - contestó -. Ya te lo he dicho: hace cinco años que tengo una cuenta pendiente ahí abajo. Simplemente, quiero aprovechar la oportunidad, eso es todo.

- Ginny - dijo Harry a media voz -, lo que vamos a hacer es peligroso. Y yo no he pasado lo que he pasado para que ahora te pongas en peligro, simplemente porque eres demasiado cabezota para saber lo que es un "no".

Ginny se sacudió la mano de Harry violentamente, se echó el pelo para atrás y lo miró con frialdad.

- Eso, Harry - dijo -, es tu problema.

Y, volviéndose sobre sus talones, comenzó a bajar las escaleras detrás de Ron y de Hermione.

Harry se la quedó mirando unos segundos, luchando contra las ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo, de gritarle hasta quedarse afónico y de besarla hasta quedarse sin aire. Suspiró profundamente, se encogió de hombros y, él también, bajó la escalinata de mármol.

Hacía muchos años que no entraban en los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso, y el tiempo transcurrido había hecho que Harry olvidase lo deprimente y triste que era el cubículo. Allí seguía el enorme espejo roto y manchado por el tiempo, bajo el cual había una hilera de lavabos de piedra desgastados y sucios. A la débil y siniestra luz de las escasas velas que se consumían en sus palmatorias, aún se podían ver las piedras húmedas del suelo y las puertas rotas, algunas de ellas rayadas, de los retretes. Una de ellas colgaba de sus goznes, emitiendo un agudo chirrido al moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás. Harry echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y después, sin perder tiempo, se dirigió directamente hacia el último lavabo.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó una voz triste -. Oh, sois vosotros - añadió. Harry miró por encima de su hombro: del retrete que había justo enfrente del lavabo sobre el que se inclinaba acababa de salir el fantasma de una chica rechoncha, con unas gruesas gafas de concha y el pelo lacio y sin gracia que cubría la mitad de su rostro afligido.

- Eh... Hola, Myrtle - dijo, intentando sonreír animadamente y fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento -. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Myrtle _La Llorona_ se encogió de hombros. - Éste es mi lavabo - dijo. Al cabo de un momento entrecerró los ojillos tras las gruesas lentes -. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Por qué habéis venido? Hace años que no me visitáis...

- Eh... bueno, verás...

- ¿Estabas muy ocupado asesinando gente, quizás? - preguntó Myrtle en un tono seco e hiriente que Harry no le había oído nunca. Demasiado tarde, recordó que Myrtle había estado presente cuando casi había matado a Malfoy el curso anterior.

- No... Myrtle - se apresuró a decir Harry, antes de que el fantasma comenzase a gritar otra vez -. No maté a Draco Malfoy... Sólo fue una discusión entre... entre amigos. Sigue vivo, y en perfecto estado de salud, ¿sabes?

- Menuda trola - susurró Ron en su oído. Harry le pisó el pie para hacerlo callar.

- Ya - contestó Myrtle -. Ya sé que no lo mataste. Aunque no te faltaron ganas, ¿verdad? Bueno - añadió, volviendo a su retrete -. Marchaos. No tengo ganas de hablar con vosotros.

Harry miró a Ron, que le devolvió la mirada con una mueca. Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se inclinó de nuevo sobre el lavabo, ignorando los resoplidos indignados que provenían del retrete de Myrtle, a su espalda.

Allí seguía, en uno de los laterales del grifo de cobre: una diminuta serpiente grabada. La puerta de la Cámara de los Secretos.

- _Ábrete_ - dijo en un agudo silbido. No tuvo que repetirlo, como había sucedido cinco años atrás; desde entonces, había escuchado muchas conversaciones el _Pársel _como para no distinguir cuándo hablaba en una lengua o en la otra.

El grifo comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca, deslumbrante, y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo. Al cabo de un momento, el lavabo empezó a moverse, se hundió y desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería de buen tamaño, más o menos de un metro de ancho.

A su lado, oyó un grito ahogado. Levantó la mirada. Ron observaba el hueco con expresión de desconsuelo; Harry apostó a que recordaba muy bien lo que era meterse por aquella tubería. Hermione parecía sobrecogida ante la idea de tener que entrar en el oscuro y húmedo agujero, sabiendo, por lo que Harry y Ron le habían contado, que había una larguísima caída hasta las profundidades del colegio. Ginny, sin embargo, se había quedado paralizada. Había visto muchos prodigios a lo largo de su estancia en Hogwarts, pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquella era la primera vez que lo oía hablar en la lengua de las serpientes.

- De acuerdo - dijo, rezando porque el susto que leía en sus ojos hiciera que Ginny se echase atrás y decidiera no bajar -. Vamos allá.

Metió las piernas en la tubería y se dejó caer. De nuevo vivió la sensación de estar tirándose por un tobogán de proporciones inconmensurables, viscoso y envuelto en una húmeda negrura. Un tobogán que se curvaba y retorcía, dando vueltas y revueltas, alejándolo de Hogwarts, obligándolo a caer hasta las entrañas de la tierra. Detrás de él, los golpes sordos y los extraños sonidos de fricción le demostraban que al menos uno de sus compañeros había bajado siguiéndolo. Mientras se esforzaba por mantener los brazos pegados al cuerpo, Harry cerró los ojos y pidió a quien quiera que estuviera escuchando que no fuera Ginny.

Después de pasar unos minutos largos como horas cayendo, la tubería tomó una dirección horizontal, y Harry cayó por el extremo del tubo al suelo de un húmedo túnel de piedra, con las paredes recubiertas de moho y barro, el techo lo bastante alto como para que pudiera ponerse de pie. Sacó la varita en el mismo instante en que Ron salía del tubo como una exhalación, seguido de cerca por Hermione y Ginny.

Ambas se levantaron, tambaleantes, con los ojos abiertos y expresión asustada en los rostros manchados de barro. Ron se sacudía la túnica con indiferencia.

- _Lumos_ - dijo Harry, y el extremo de su varita se encendió para mostrar a sus ojos el túnel en penumbra, tan oscuro que apenas alcanzaba a ver un par de pasos delante de sí.

- ¿Esto es...? - susurró Ginny, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Sí - contestó Harry -. Vamos. Y sacad las varitas, por Dios... No sabemos lo que podemos encontrar ahí dentro.

Abrió la marcha túnel abajo, asumiendo que los demás lo seguirían. El túnel, oscuro como la tinta, estaba silencioso como una tumba; los únicos sonidos que se oían eran sus propios pasos retumbando en las húmedas paredes, y el ocasional crujido cuando alguno de ellos pisaba alguno de los huesos que cubrían el suelo, los esqueletos de los pequeños animales que, con toda probabilidad, el basilisco de Slytherin había usado para alimentarse. Dobló un recodo del camino, y se detuvo en seco.

El túnel estaba obstruido por un enorme montón de piedras que llegaban hasta el techo; a la altura de la cintura, un estrecho agujero podía permitir el paso a una persona, aunque con bastante dificultad.

- Este agujero lo abrí yo - dijo Ron a Hermione; Harry contuvo una sonrisa al adivinar un cierto tinte de nostalgia en su voz -. Lockhart se cargó el techo del túnel, que estuvo a punto de aplastarnos a Harry y a mí...

- Me da lástima - murmuró Hermione, estudiando el agujero con los ojos entrecerrados -. Pobre Lockhart...

- ¿Lastima? - preguntó Ron, incrédulo -. ¿Cómo te puede dar lástima ese cretino?

- Bueno - explicó Hermione -, no hay nada más triste que vivir una vida y después olvidarla...

- ¿Aunque sea una vida como la de Lockhart? - dijo Ginny.

- Sólo te da lástima porque es guapo - gruñó Ron en voz baja. Hermione se volvió hacia él.

- No seas...

- Vamos - urgió Harry, y metió la parte superior de su cuerpo por el agujero. Por un instante, temió quedarse atascado; demasiado tarde comprendió que había crecido mucho desde que tenía doce años. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, retorciéndose como una serpiente y luchando por contraer el estómago, finalmente consiguió salir por el otro lado.

- No sé si vais a caber... - dijo, respirando aceleradamente -. Es muy estrecho.

- Perdona - dijo Hermione; parecía indignada -. Si tú has cabido, nosotros también.

Harry oyó la carcajada ahogada de Ron, y, un momento después, la cabeza de Hermione asomó por el hueco del desprendimiento. Harry alargó la mano para ayudarla a pasar.

- ¿Qué es eso? - exclamó Hermione, señalando al suelo. Harry bajó la cabeza: no se había dado cuenta de que estaba pisando lo que parecía una enorme alfombra de piel de serpiente, de un color verde brillante, ponzoñoso.

- La piel del basilisco - respondió -. No me acordaba de que estaba aquí...

- ¿La piel del...?

- Las serpientes cambian de muda, ¿no? - dijo Harry -. Aunque midan siete metros.

- Oh.

A partir de allí, el túnel se hacía más retorcido y estrecho a cada paso, serpenteando, girando sobre sí mismo. Finalmente, al doblar otra curva, se topó con otra gruesa pared, ésta construida a propósito y no fruto de un desprendimiento de rocas. Sobre la piedra, a la débil luz de la varita, Harry pudo ver las figuras talladas de dos serpientes entrelazadas en un estrecho abrazo, con las bocas abiertas, los ojos cubiertos por dos grandes y brillantes esmeraldas, que relucían de forma fantasmal. Bajo la luz, los dos ojos parpadearon; casi parecían dos seres vivos, a punto de moverse y lanzarse sobre él en un rápido movimiento.

- La puerta - susurró Hermione con reverencia, con temor. Harry asintió.

- _Ábrete_ - volvió a decir, en un silbido grave, imperioso.

El muro separó a las dos serpientes al partirse por la mitad y abrirse, siguiendo la orden de Harry. Sus dos mitades se deslizaron lenta y silenciosamente, hasta desaparecer de su vista, dejando expedito el camino hacia una oscuridad que casi se podía palpar. Por el hueco surgió una bocanada de aire caliente, húmedo, oloroso. Harry giró sobre sí mismo para mirar a los demás.

Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y miraba con incredulidad el lugar donde había desaparecido una de las mitades de la pared. Hermione parecía no poder salir de su asombro. Ginny estaba pálida, y observaba la penumbra del otro lado de la puerta con expresión de recelo y determinación.

- Vamos adentro - susurró Harry, con una extraña sensación de anticipación -. Tendremos que ir con cuidado, por si... por si...

- Por si hay algo horrible ahí dentro - dijo Ron, levantando la varita -. Sí.

Entraron. Como Harry recordaba, al otro lado del hueco había una enorme estancia, apenas iluminada con un siniestro resplandor verdoso, cuyo altísimo techo sostenido por columnas se perdía en la oscuridad. Las columnas, decoradas con tallas de serpientes en la piedra porosa, proyectaban sombras alargadas y deformes sobre el suelo húmedo de agua y barro. Reinaba un silencio abrumador, palpable, de ultratumba. Uno de esos silencios que tienen personalidad propia, y es una personalidad poco agradable, amenazadora.

Ron y Hermione siguieron a Harry cautelosamente a lo largo de la estancia, los pasos haciendo ecos resonantes en la enormidad del espacio. Las serpientes talladas en las columnas parecían moverse ominosamente, vigilando con las cuencas vacías de sus ojos a los visitantes, y Harry creyó, por un instante, oír que decían, en un silbido apenas susurrado: _Marchaos_... _marchaos_...

Harry miró hacia atrás, buscando a los demás con la mirada. Para su sorpresa, Ginny se había quedado inmóvil en la puerta de la Cámara, observando lo que la rodeaba con los ojos desorbitados. Parecía incapaz de moverse.

- ¿Ginny? - preguntó en voz baja. Las paredes y el techo le devolvieron su voz extrañamente deformada y amplificada. Ginny parpadeó, lo miró, con los ojos desenfocados, y después pareció comprender que estaba hablando con ella. Sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso adelante, vacilante. Volvió a detenerse, levantó la mirada e hizo un gesto que significaba que siguieran adelante, que ella iría a su ritmo. O, al menos, eso fue lo que Harry interpretó.

Dirigiendo una última mirada hacia la puerta, siguió caminando hacia el fondo de la habitación, hasta que vio la estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, imponente, que surgía del muro del fondo. Levantando la cabeza hasta que pensó que se le iba a dislocar el cuello, observó el rostro que lo miraba, impasible, desde las alturas: el rostro de piedra, barbado, de Salazar Slytherin. Bajo la túnica gris asomaban los enormes pies, y junto a ellos, exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que Harry recordaba haber visto la figura caída de Ginny, yacía el enorme cuerpo de la serpiente más monstruosa.

Se acercó, cauto. El basilisco estaba caído de lado, con las fauces entreabiertas y las cuencas de los ojos vacías. La piel verde, que Harry recordaba brillante y resbaladiza, estaba de un tono amarillento, deslustrado, y se arrugaba sobre el cuerpo medio putrefacto de la enorme serpiente. Junto a la boca, al lado de la lengua bífida que se apoyaba, inerte, sobre el suelo de piedra gris, había un colmillo de medio metro de longitud, partido. La punta afilada estaba manchada de sangre seca.

- Parece que voy dejando restos de mi sangre por todo el país - murmuró Harry, inclinándose para observar el colmillo que había estado a punto de matarlo cinco años atrás. ¿Cuántas veces había estado al borde de la muerte...? La cabeza le dio vueltas.

- No lo toques - dijo la voz de Hermione sobre él -. No sabemos si el veneno todavía tiene efecto.

- No iba a tocarlo - respondió Harry -. Ya pasé por ello una vez, gracias. Y ten cuidado tú también con lo que tocas, Hermione.

Ella se sobresaltó, y miró hacia el lugar en el que había apoyado la mano. Se apartó de un brinco: había posado la mano justo encima de uno de los enormes colmillos del basilisco muerto.

Harry se incorporó, con la mirada fija en el colmillo tirado en el suelo. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero el diente estaba sobre una irregular mancha de tinta negra que teñía las losas del suelo.

- Mira - dijo a Hermione en voz baja -. Los restos de otro Horcrux.

Pasó un dedo sobre la mancha, y se miró la yema, curioso. La tinta estaba seca. Volvió a incorporarse.

- Es curioso - murmuró -. Nunca había notado algo así.

- ¿El qué, Harry? - preguntó Hermione, observando la enorme boca del basilisco con repugnancia.

- Es como... Mira, toca esto - contestó Harry, poniéndose en cuclillas sobre el colmillo y sobre la mancha de tinta. Hermione se inclinó y pasó el dedo sobre la mancha negra.

- No siento nada...

- Es como... Como un hormigueo en el dedo - dijo Harry -. ¿No lo notas?

Hermione negó con la cabeza sombríamente.

- Es... - Harry se miró el dedo, y después volvió los ojos hacia la mancha -. Es un rastro de magia. Como si mi dedo me dijera que aquí se ha realizado algún hechizo poderoso...

Hermione enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

- Pero Harry - dijo -, ¿no será que sabes que aquí tuvo lugar un hechizo poderoso, y por eso tu subconsciente...?

- No - respondió él categóricamente, frotándose las yemas de los dedos -. No sé cómo, pero... pero noto un rastro de magia en esta mancha.

Levantó la mirada y clavó los ojos en los de Hermione, que lo observaba con asombro.

- Es posible, ¿sabes? - dijo -. Dumbledore me mostró que él era capaz de hacer lo mismo. Supongo que, si nos paramos a pensarlo, todos somos capaces de distinguir un rastro de magia, allí donde se ha llevado a cabo un acto de magia notable. La magia debe dejar algún resto, alguna pista...

- ¿Y la notas con la yema del dedo? - preguntó Hermione, incrédula -. No sé, Harry... Me resulta muy extraño. Nunca he leído acerca de rastros de magia...

Harry se encogió de hombros. - Sé lo que ví - dijo -. Y sé lo que noto, ¿vale?

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo - intervino Ron, que observaba el cadáver de la inmensa serpiente con una expresión de horror y fascinación claramente dibujada en el rostro -. Hace años que destruiste ese Horcrux, ¿no? Vamos a por el siguiente.

- Sí...

Harry dirigió una última mirada a la punta de su dedo y levantó la cabeza, observando la Cámara con curiosidad. Las enormes columnas dejaban la mitad de la estancia en penumbra, y el ominoso resplandor verde no alumbraba, sino que parecía realzar la oscuridad.

- Hay miles de sitios donde podría estar - musitó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor con desánimo.

- No creas - respondió Harry -. Las paredes y las columnas son macizas, y no hay ninguna hornacina o nicho donde podamos mirar... De hecho, si Voldemort siguió sus propias costumbres al ocultar este Horcrux, sólo hay un sitio en el que pueda estar.

- ¿Dónde? - preguntó Ron. Harry señaló la estatua que se erguía, imponente, sobre la Cámara de los Secretos.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

- Demasiado obvio, ¿no crees?

- Precisamente por eso - dijo Harry, rodeando el cuerpo del basilisco sin apartar la mirada del rostro simiesco del hombre de piedra -. Allí arriba está prácticamente inaccesible, pero a la vez tiene el lugar de honor que le corresponde como parte del alma de Voldemort. ¿Qué mejor sitio que la estatua de su antecesor?

- Tampoco me parece tan inaccesible - dijo Ron, levantando la mirada hacia la estatua -. Está muy alto, sí, pero se puede subir...

- No dirías eso si hubieras visto salir de ahí al bicho ese - respondió Harry, señalando el basilisco con un gesto indiferente.

- Ah.

Harry se detuvo justo debajo de los pies de la enorme estatua, escrutando las alturas de la Cámara. A su lado, Hermione miraba también hacia arriba, con la cabeza completamente echada hacia atrás.

- Subir no debe ser muy difícil - dijo, dubitativa -. Aunque tendremos que trepar, me temo. Pero... ¿dónde buscamos?

- Dentro de la boca - contestó Harry, remangándose la túnica y tocando suavemente el pie de la estatua -. La piedra es bastante lisa, pero supongo que podremos encontrar grietas donde apoyarnos.

- No es necesario - dio Hermione empuñando la varita y haciendo un gesto a Harry en dirección a sus manos. Harry se miró las palmas y después tendió las manos hacia ella. Hermione las tocó brevemente con la punta de la varita; Harry sintió una curiosa sensación de frescor que se extendía hasta las muñecas. Volvió a mirarse las manos y observó, fascinado, cómo de las palmas y los dedos le surgían unas curiosas ventosas, como las que tienen en las patas las salamandras y los lagartos. Hermione se volvió hacia Ron e hizo lo mismo.

- Vaya - dijo Harry, mientras Hermione se tocaba sus propias manos con la varita.

- Ahora podremos trepar sin problemas - contestó Hermione, guardando la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica -. Lo que no sé es cómo vamos a entrar en un hueco que no existe, Harry -. Señaló hacia arriba, hacia la cabeza de la estatua; Slytherin tenía la boca cerrada a cal y canto.

Harry sonrió, guardando también su varita; tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que permaneciese quieta en su bolsillo, porque sus nuevas manos parecían no querer soltarla de ninguna manera.

- Me temo que Lord Voldemort tiene el grave defecto de subestimar a la gente a la que tiene intención de matar - explicó crípticamente, luchando por despegar las manos del paño de la túnica -. Una vez más, me dio más pistas de las que quería que supiera, estoy seguro.

Había sido Voldemort, es decir, Tom Ryddle, el que le había mostrado el hueco de la boca de la estatua. Y también había sido Tom Ryddle en que le había enseñado cómo se abría ese hueco. Harry levantó los brazos hacia la estatua, como un sumo sacerdote que invocase a su dios, y trató de imprimir en su voz un tono imperioso, no exento de respeto.

- _Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts_ - ordenó a la estatua en un silbido tenso.

Oyó a su lado la exclamación ahogada de Hermione, y la brusca respiración de Ron. El gigantesco rostro de la estatua de Slytherin comenzó a moverse lentamente, en silencio. El antiguo mago abría la boca más y más, poco a poco, convirtiendo lo que era piedra maciza en un agujero oscuro y redondeado, visible claramente desde abajo; debía ser enorme, suficiente para que un hombre entrase en él caminando sin rozar con la cabeza el labio superior de la boca... o para que una serpiente del grosor del tronco de un roble saliera de su interior cómodamente.

Harry se volvió para mirar a Ron y a Hermione, que observaban la boca de la estatua con expresión asombrada, los rostros pálidos y tensos.

- Sería imposible encontrar ese Horcrux si no se habla _Pársel_ - musitó Hermione suavemente -. Está bien pensado. Nadie excepto Voldemort podría abrir ese hueco...

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Digamos que algún beneficio tenía que tener haber sobrevivido a una Maldición Asesina - dijo, indiferente -. No me gusta, pero hay que reconocer que tener los poderes de Voldemort puede resultar útil, en ocasiones.

- Y que lo digas - contestó Ron, maravillado -. Creo que Dumbledore tenía razón, Harry... Quien-Tú-Sabes la fastidió pero bien al atacarte cuando eras un bebé.

Harry sonrió amargamente.

- Supongo que sí - dijo, acercándose al pie de Slytherin -. Bueno, ¿vamos?

- Vamos allá - suspiró Hermione, resignada ante lo inevitable.

La subida hasta la cabeza de la estatua fue una de las experiencias más extrañas que Harry había tenido en toda su vida, salvando, quizás, la vez que había masticado el puñado de branquialgas para meterse en el lago y había sido capaz de respirar en el agua y nadar como un pez. Sus nuevas manos, cortesía de Hermione, se adherían a la piedra lisa y resbaladiza como si la estatua estuviera recubierta de felpa y llevara puestos unos guantes de velcro. Después de unos primeros momentos de inseguridad, trepó por la estatua con una rapidez sorprendente, y, antes de que pudiera pensar dos veces que estaba suspendido a muchos metros del suelo sujeto sólo por las curiosas ventosas de los dedos, se encontró en el interior de la boca de la estatua.

El olor caliente y dulzón de la descomposición estuvo a punto de tirarlo del borde del hueco. Recobrando el equilibrio a duras penas y conteniendo una náusea, Harry se apartó del labio inferior de Slytherin, dejando espacio a Ron y a Hermione para que se encaramasen junto a él al interior del agujero. Luchando con los pliegues de su túnica, que se adherían a la palma de la mano como si estuvieran cargados de electricidad estática, Harry sacó la varita y la encendió con un breve pensamiento.

Pese a la inmensidad del espacio, era un lugar opresivo, claustrofóbico. La única luz provenía de la boca abierta y de dos estrechas rendijas practicadas en los ojos de la estatua, probablemente para permitir que entrase aire en el cubículo cuando la boca estaba cerrada y dejar respirar al monstruo que vivía en el interior de la enorme cabeza de piedra. El espacio se prolongaba hasta más allá de la nuca de Slytherin, seguramente por el interior de la pared sobre la que se apoyaba la efigie del fundador de Hogwarts. Había unos treinta metros entre la entrada y la parte posterior, y la estancia mediría otros diez de ancho, los mismos que la cabeza de oreja a oreja. Espacio suficiente para que el rey de las serpientes se moviera con comodidad en su interior.

Pese a lo que pudiera parecer, la cabeza en su interior estaba recubierta de una capa de piedra lisa y pulimentada. No había huecos, rugosidades, grietas ni imperfecciones, ni en las paredes, ni en el suelo, ni en el techo. Lo único que paliaba en cierto modo la uniformidad eran los esqueletos de numerosos animalillos (ratas y ratones, a juzgar por las patitas y las colas que aún podían verse aquí y allá) y los restos de excrementos secos y, en algunos casos, petrificados por el paso del tiempo.

- Aquí no hay nada - dijo Ron en tono lúgubre -. No hay nada...

- A lo mejor está oculto - contestó Harry, refrenando su propia desesperación, que amenazaba con asfixiarlo -. No dejaría el Horcrux aquí tirado, corriendo el riesgo de que el basilisco lo rompiese en un descuido, o se lo comiera, o algo así, ¿no?...

Comenzó a recorrer las paredes, palpándolas con los dedos, en busca de la misma extraña sensación hormigueante que le había asaltado abajo, en la mancha de tinta dejada por el diario de Tom Ryddle. Pero los dedos se negaban a acariciar las paredes, y se pegaban a la piedra lisa con tenacidad. Exasperado, tendió las manos a Hermione para que le librase del encantamiento que le había dotado de ventosas.

No volvió a sentir nada similar al cosquilleo que había recorrido su dedo anteriormente. Dio dos o tres vueltas al interior de la cabeza de la estatua, palpando centímetro a centímetro las paredes y el suelo, ignorando los restos de comida y excrementos dejados allí por el basilisco. Nada. Ni una grieta, ni un símbolo mágico, ni un leve hormigueo que demostrase que allí podía haber algo oculto.

- A lo mejor lo estoy haciendo mal - musitó, desesperado -. Ayudadme...

- Claro, Harry - se apresuró a decir Hermione -. ¿Qué quieres que...?

- Buscad... no sé, un rastro, una pista, algo que nos diga dónde... Cualquier cosa, una piedra suelta, una runa, o...

- ¿Un cosquilleo? - preguntó Hermione -. ¿Como el que dices que has sentido antes? -, y, asombrosamente, soltó una carcajada -. No sabía que tuvieras intuición femenina, Harry...

Harry frunció el ceño.

- No estoy para bromas, Hermione.

- Lo siento - dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente, y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a la pared del fondo.

- ¿Un cosquilleo? - preguntó Ron sin comprender -. ¿Como... un cosquilleo?

- Sí, como un cosquilleo - dijo Harry pacientemente, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarlo mejor -. Una sensación que te diga que... que hay un rastro de magia, no sé.

´- Te explicas como un libro cerrado - murmuró Ron, alargando la mano llena de ventosas hacia la pared que tenía junto a él -. Un cosquilleo... Vaya una cosa...

- Hermione - llamó Harry, ignorando a Ron -. ¿Puedes volver a ponerme las ventosas esas en las manos?

Hermione se volvió, sorprendida.

- El encantamiento es _Adierum_ - dijo -. ¿Para qué quieres...?

- Voy a subir ahí arriba - explicó Harry, señalando con la cabeza hacia las dos rendijas de los ojos -. _Adierum_.

Pero las dos rendijas de los ojos eran solamente eso: dos rendijas. Se abrían en la pared lisa, dejando entrar un estrecho rayo de luz verdosa al interior de la cabeza de Slytherin. Desalentado, Harry asomó la cabeza por el ojo derecho, desde donde se veía la Cámara entera, desde la puerta hasta un poco más allá de los pies de la estatua. Era una vista sorprendente, sobrecogedora; la estatua debía ser tan alta como la Torre de Astronomía. O, al menos, eso le parecía a Harry desde su precaria posición, pegado a la pared por las manos.

Durante unos minutos, se dedicó a estudiar la Cámara de los Secretos a vista de pájaro, tan desanimado que se sentía tentado de quedarse allí, adherido a la pared como una araña, y no pensar más en Horcruxes, Voldemorts y demás cosas molestas. De repente, se dio cuenta de algo que rondaba por su mente desde que había asomado la cabeza por el ojo de Slytherin.

- Ginny - musitó -. ¿Dónde está Ginny?

Maldijo para sus adentros. Se había olvidado por completo de ella. La última vez que la había visto estaba inmóvil junto a la puerta de las serpientes. Pero allí ya no había nadie. Y, por lo que podía ver, Ginny no estaba en ningún lugar de la Cámara. Separó las manos de la pared para auparse un poco más arriba.

Perdió el equilibrio y, con un grito ahogado, cayó de espaldas al suelo. Los huesos de los roedores muertos siglos atrás amortiguaron su caída, pero aún así, al levantarse sintió un dolor sordo en la base de la espalda.

- Harry, ¿qué...? - preguntó Hermione, corriendo hacia él -. ¿Te has hecho daño?

- No importa - respondió Harry, frotándose los riñones -. Ginny ha desaparecido... He mirado por el ojo y no la he visto. No está en la Cámara.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Hermione, sobresaltada.

- Habrá vuelto a Hogwarts - dijo Ron, forcejeando para despegar la mano de la pared.

- ¿Ella sola? - preguntó Harry, acercándose al borde de la boca -. No creo...

- A lo mejor le ha pasado algo... - dijo Hermione, asustada -. ¿Y si ha encontrado el Horcrux ella, y está herida, o algo peor?

- No creo - repitió Harry con firmeza -. No hay más escondites que éste en la Cámara, Hermione.

- Igual ha encontrado un rastro de magia, como el que tú...

- Voy a bajar - la interrumpió Harry, mirándose las manos para asegurarse de que todavía tenía la palma y los dedos llenos de ventosas -. No creo que haya nada aquí dentro, pero ¿podríais echar un último vistazo antes de bajar vosotros?

- Voy cont... - empezó Ron. Hermione lo obligó a callar con una mirada fulminante.

- Claro, Harry - dijo ella.

- ¡Es mi hermana! - oyó cuchichear a Ron mientras se agarraba al borde de la boca con cautela y comenzaba a bajar por la barba de piedra.

- Déjalo, Ron - contestó Hermione en un susurro cargado de intención. Harry los ignoró, y bajó tan deprisa que no habría llegado antes si se hubiera lanzado al vacío desde la boca de la estatua. Se posó sobre uno de los pies de piedra, y, sin mirar abajo, saltó hacia el suelo.

Se detuvo en seco justo cuando iba a echar a correr hacia la puerta, y volvió a perder el equilibrio. Se pisó el borde de la túnica y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo cuan largo era.

Ginny estaba entre los enormes pies de la estatua, pensativa, mirando ausente el húmedo suelo de piedra. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se tambaleó y fue hacia ella. Ginny no se movió.

- ¿Ginny? - dijo en voz baja -. Ginny, ¿estás bien?

Ginny suspiró, sin levantar la cabeza.

- Sí - murmuró -. Sólo... sólo quería volver a ver este lugar.

No dijo más, pero Harry entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir. Era igual que cuando Harry había vuelto al cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton, era como abrir con un cuchillo una herida infectada: dolía, pero había que sacar el pus para que la herida pudiera sanar. Y Ginny estaba abriéndose la herida en ese momento.

Acercándose a ella, rodeó sus hombros con el brazo. Ginny siguió sin moverse.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo a media voz, con la mirada perdida en las piedras del suelo entre los pies de la estatua -. Creo que aquello me cambió de una forma que todavía no he sido capaz de asumir. Ya sabes, lo de ser poseída por Quien-Tú-Sabes...

- Todos hemos cambiado - respondió Harry suavemente -. Cada vez que me he enfrentado con él me ha cambiado un poco. Y tenerle dentro de mi cuerpo, aunque sólo fuera un instante, mucho más. No me imagino lo que será haber estado poseída durante un año entero...

- Tú te has enfrentado con Ya-Sabes-Quién muchas veces, Harry - suspiró Ginny, apoyándose ligeramente contra él -. Ya sabes cómo es.

- Sí - dijo él -. Y sé cómo es sentir dolor por lo que te ha hecho. Y por lo que les ha hecho a los demás.

Ginny se apartó de él suavemente, y, por fin, levantó la mirada del suelo y la clavó en la suya.

- Quiero que sepas que lo entiendo, Harry - dijo -. Ahora lo entiendo. Aunque eso no hace que sea menos doloroso.

Harry asintió, sin saber muy bien si se sentía aliviado o enfadado porque Ginny lo hubiera entendido, porque Ginny hubiera decidido dejar de luchar por... él.

- Este... Harry - dijo la voz de Ron. Harry miró hacia atrás: Hermione y él bajaban cuidadosamente del pie de la estatua de Slytherin.

- Ahí arriba no hay nada, Harry - dijo Hermione, salvando el último metro que la separaba del suelo de un salto -. Nada en absoluto.

- Aparte de un montón de porquería - añadió Ron.

- Lo siento, Harry - musitó Hermione.

Harry suspiró, y negó con la cabeza.

- Estaba tan seguro... - murmuró, desanimado.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá otro sitio donde buscar, Harry - dijo Hermione -. Vámonos, anda.

- Sí, vámonos - asintió Harry, lanzando una breve mirada en dirección a Ginny, que parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

No encontraron ningún obstáculo en el camino de vuelta por el túnel que conducía a la Cámara, exceptuando el incómodo paso a través del desprendimiento provocado por Lockhart y la varita rota de Ron años atrás. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al inicio del túnel se vieron obligados a detenerse.

- No había pensado en esto - dijo Harry, asomando la cabeza por el tubo mohoso y oscuro.

- ¿Cómo vamos a subir? - exclamó Ron a su espalda -. No veo ningún fénix por aquí, como la última vez...

- Ni lo verás - comenzó Harry -. _Fawkes_ se marchó de Hogwarts después de la muerte de Dumbledore, y no creo que tengamos la suerte de que venga a recogernos otra vez aquí abajo...

- ¿Y si trepamos por el tubo como hemos hecho por la estatua? - propuso Ron.

- No funcionará - contestó Hermione, asomando la cabeza por el extremo de la tubería -. Está demasiado resbaladizo.

- ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra cosa, Hermione? - preguntó Ron, exasperado -. ¿Tienes algún otro hechizo pegajoso guardado en la manga, quizá?

Hermione se volvió para mirarlo, furiosa. Después se arremangó la túnica, sacó la varita y cerró los ojos, apuntando al interior del tubo.

Hubo un sonido gorgoteante, grave, que pareció recorrer la tubería entera. Al cabo de un instante Hermione abrió los ojos y se apartó de un salto.

- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó. Harry empujó a Ron y consiguió quitarse de la boca del tubo justo en el momento en que toneladas y toneladas de moho y barro húmedo surgían de la tubería, con un estruendo ensordecedor, y seguían manando durante lo que parecieron horas y horas. Ron miraba a Hermione fijamente, con expresión asustada.

- Tampoco era para ponerse así - murmuró, asombrado, mientras el flujo de moho y barro comenzaba a manar más lentamente y, finalmente, se detenía.

- Listo - dijo Hermione, dirigiendo la varita hacia sus propias manos -. Con el hechizo _Adierum_ será suficiente, espero. Ginny...

- Sé cómo hacerlo, gracias - dijo ella, sacando la varita -. _Adierum_. Wow - añadió, mirándose las manos, interesada -. Ojalá hubiera conocido este hechizo la última vez que me caí de la escoba...

Mientras Hermione se metía en el interior del tubo, Harry se volvió hacia el túnel, que permanecía en la más absoluta oscuridad. Ron posó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Ya lo encontraremos, tío - dijo, dándole una palmadita -. No te preocupes.

Harry asintió sin ganas, pensando cómo podía Ron esperar que no se preocupase cuando nunca había estado tan lejos de conseguir vencer a Lord Voldemort. Suspiró, y metió la cabeza en la tubería que conectaba con los lavabos de Myrtle, _La Llorona_.


	19. El rostro en el espejo

- CAPÍTULO 19 -

_**El rostro en el espejo**_

El desaliento de Harry al no haber encontrado el Horcrux en la Cámara de los Secretos, cuando había estado tan seguro de que uno de ellos estaba allí oculto, fue en aumento cuando volvieron a subir al colegio. Desanimados y llenos de mugre, llegaron justo a tiempo de lavarse apresuradamente y bajar al Gran Comedor a cenar; sin embargo, no consiguieron llegar hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Una figura imponente les cerró el paso justo en mitad del Comedor, ante la curiosa mirada de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

- Arriba - dijo severamente la profesora McGonagall, en un tono que no admitía réplicas -. Ahora.

Obedecieron a McGonagall y subieron, hambrientos, resignados y cabizbajos, hasta su despacho. La directora les condujo por la escalera móvil de piedra y a través de la puerta de roble, y se sentó tras la mesa. Después los miró de uno en uno, con los labios tan apretados que apenas se le veía una fina línea encima del mentón.

- Quiero una explicación, Potter - dijo bruscamente, taladrándolo con la mirada por encima de las gafas cuadradas -. Y más te vale que sea buena.

Harry miró a su alrededor, impotente.

- Profesora - comenzó -, sólo hemos faltado a una clase, no creo que...

- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? - le interrumpió la profesora McGonagall -. ¡Bajar a la Cámara de los Secretos! ¡Sin avisar a nadie de que estábais allí, solos! ¡Y llevándote encima a la señorita Weasley! - señaló a Ginny con un dedo tembloroso -. Te recuerdo, Potter, que hicimos un trato... Yo no pido explicaciones, y tú, a cambio, me dices cuándo te vas a poner en peligro. ¡Y la señorita Weasley no entra en el pacto!

- He ido porque he querido, profesora - dijo Ginny, con la vista clavada en el suelo -. Harry no me ha obligado... En realidad, no quería que yo fuera con ellos.

- Me da igual, Weasley - contestó la profesora McGonagall -. Esto es responsabilidad de Potter. No debería haber bajado allí sin avisarme, y no debería haber permitido que tú fueras con ellos. Bastante malo es que te permita poner en peligro al señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger, Potter - advirtió secamente en dirección a Harry -. ¿En qué estabas pensando? - repitió -. ¿Qué demonios hacíais ahí abajo?

Harry sostuvo con firmeza la mirada de McGonagall.

- No puedo decírselo, profesora - dijo lentamente.

La directora se quitó las gafas, extrajo un pañuelo de hilo de la manga de su túnica y comenzó a limpiar las lentes con parsimonia. Al cabo de unos minutos, guardó el pañuelo, se colocó las gafas sobre la nariz y miró a Harry duramente.

- Por el momento has tenido suerte, Potter - dijo -. Sigues vivo. Y tus compañeros también. Pero no siempre tendrás la misma suerte. Me gustaría que recapacitases, y que te dieras cuenta de que lo más seguro, para ti y para ellos - señaló a Ron y a Hermione -, es que me cuentes qué estás haciendo.

Harry no dijo nada, y se limitó a seguir mirando a la profesora McGonagall. Finalmente, la directora desvió la vista hacia Ron, Hermione y Ginny, que permanecían de pie, quietos, junto a Harry.

- No quiero que volváis a hacer algo así - dijo con voz cortante -. Potter ya sabe que, si quiere hacer algo peligroso, debe avisarme antes. Vosotros sólo tenéis permiso para hacerlo si es con él. Y tú, señorita Weasley - añadió, traspasando a Ginny con la mirada -, no tienes permiso bajo ninguna circunstancia. Todavía eres menor de edad, y tu seguridad depende de mí. ¿Está claro?

Ginny se encogió perceptiblemente, y asintió, cohibida. McGonagall se enderezó las gafas.

- También tengo que pedirte que no les cuentes nada de este... incidente a tus padres - dijo -. No creo que les hiciera mucha gracia saber que habéis estado otra vez en esa Cámara. Y mucho menos saber que estoy dejando que su hijo se vaya con Potter y Granger sabe Dios dónde cada vez que les place.

- Sí, profesora - murmuró Ginny a la suela de sus zapatos.

- Bien - dijo McGonagall -. Marchaos a cenar, entonces. Y, Potter...

- ¿Sí, profesora?

- Ya lo sabes - se limitó a decir la directora.

La siguiente semana el tiempo empeoró aún más, si es que eso era posible. La nieve se arremolinaba frente a las ventanas, conducida por una ventisca que no daba señales de amainar; el frío traspasaba las paredes de piedra, y atascaba las puertas y ventanas, que cuando se ocultaba el sol y bajaba la temperatura eran prácticamente imposibles de abrir y cerrar. La hierba de los terrenos seguía helada y cubierta de escarcha incluso durante las horas centrales del día, y crujía agradablemente bajo los pies de los alumnos cuando se dirigían a los invernaderos a clase de Herbología.

La profesora Sinistra pasó durante el desayuno el viernes siguiente una lista para que los que quisieran quedarse a pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts apuntasen su nombre. Harry miró fugazmente a Ron, y después cogió su pluma y firmó.

- Entonces no vamos a mi casa estas fiestas, ¿verdad? - preguntó Ron innecesariamente, cogiendo la lista que Harry le tendía.

El día anterior habían recibido una carta de la señora Weasley, que había llevado un gorjeante Pigwidgeon, en la que pedía a Harry y a Hermione que acudiesen con Ron a La Madriguera a pasar la Navidad. Pero Harry se había negado a volver a la casa de los Weasley, pese a que no había casa en toda Inglaterra que le gustase más que aquella.

- Ya te dije ayer que no iba a ir a tu casa, Ron - respondió Harry, mientras Ron cogía la pluma y estampaba su nombre en el pergamino -. Hace mucho que no tenemos noticias del paradero de Voldemort, pero no pienso poner en peligro a tu familia yendo allí, aunque sólo sean unos días. Imagina que lo descubre y va a buscarme...

- Pero él sabe que estás aquí - dijo Ron -. Podría venir a buscarte a Hogwarts...

- En Hogwarts la seguridad es mucho mayor que en La Madriguera - contestó Harry -. Y estoy aquí porque McGonagall ha asumido el riesgo. Pero tus padres no tienen por qué hacerlo, así que me quedo aquí.

- Y nosotros contigo - intervino Hermione, arrebatándole a Ron la lista de entre los dedos para apuntar su nombre ella también -. Podemos aprovechar las vacaciones para intentar encontrar a nuestro Arcturus.

- Si es que se llama Arcturus - apuntó Ron, volviendo a su tostada. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Ron, ya hemos hablado de esto...

- Vale, vale - dijo él, y mordió la tostada. La mermelada rebosó y le manchó el mentón -. A ver cómo se lo digo yo ahora a mi madre...

Al final, fue Harry el que escribió a la señora Weasley pidiéndole disculpas por no poder ir a La Madriguera y explicándole que Ron había decidido quedarse con él y con Hermione en Hogwarts. La madre de Ron le envió, a vuelta de lechuza, una carta en la que le pedía que reconsiderase su respuesta, que por favor no se metiese en líos y no se pusiera en peligro, que estudiase mucho y se encargase de que Ron también estudiara de firme para los ÉXTASIS, y páginas y páginas de recomendaciones semejantes, que le dieron lectura hasta el fin del trimestre.

Pese a que no habían tenido un primer trimestre tan tranquilo desde hacía años, ellos tres fueron los únicos que se quedaron en Hogwarts, aparte de los profesores y el personal. Según les dijo Ron, Ginny también pretendía quedarse en Hogwarts, ya que no quería volver ella sola a La Madriguera; pero la señora Weasley la amenazó con enviarle un _Vociferador_ si no aparecía por allí el mismo día de fin del trimestre. Eso les facilitó el acceso a la Biblioteca, donde Hermione seguía empeñada en buscar al esquivo R.A.B., e incluso la señora Pince les permitió entrar en la Sección Prohibida (aunque bajo su atenta mirada), asumiendo que buscaban una forma de paliar las escaseces producidas en su educación mágica por la contratación de McLaggen como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Últimamente está mucho más simpática - comentó Ron, sentándose en una de las mesas de la Biblioteca -. Me pregunto por qué.

- A lo mejor teníamos razón - susurró Harry inclinándose hacia él -, y resulta que por fin ha admitido que está enamorada de Filch...

- ¡Harry! - exclamó Hermione en un susurro, mirando a su alrededor por si la señora Pince estuviera escuchándolos -. ¡Cállate!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... - Harry sonrió ampliamente -. Pero incluso acudieron juntos al entierro de Dumbledore, ¿lo recuerdas?

- No - dijo Hermione, sonriendo a su vez -. No me acuerdo.

Incluso con la "ayuda" de la señora Pince, no consiguieron encontrar nada acerca de un tal R. Arcturus B., ni en periódicos, ni en libros, ni siquiera pidiendo permiso a la bibliotecaria para consultar los antiguos procesos a mortífagos celebrados después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, cuyas copias, al menos algunas de ellas, se guardaban en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca (la señora Pince debía creer que los alumnos podían acabar en el mal camino si leían lo que los mortífagos juzgados habían declarado ante el tribunal... aunque, leyendo las sentencias, era difícil que nadie se sintiera atraído por ello). No había nada. Ningún mago con el nombre "Arcturus" respondía a las iniciales "R.A.B.", por lo menos, ninguno de los que estaban registrados en Hogwarts.

Pasaron tantas horas en la Biblioteca que cada noche caían rendidos en la cama, mucho más que durante el curso, pese a que no tenían clases, deberes ni entrenamientos de Quidditch, y todos los miembros del EH se habían ido a casa, así que tampoco acudían a la Sala de los Menesteres (de donde, normalmente, salían agotados y sudorosos).

Probablemente esa fue la razón por la que Harry despertó bastante tarde la mañana de Navidad. El sol estaba prácticamente en su cenit cuando levantó la cabeza de entre las mantas, medio mareado por el exceso de sueño, un poco desorientado y sorprendido al comprobar que Ron había abierto sus regalos sin despertarlo. Ron permanecía sentado en el borde de su cama, con expresión meditabunda.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Harry, soñoliento, luchando por incorporarse y enredándose aún más en las sábanas, que parecían decididas a no dejarle salir de la cama.

Ron levantó la cabeza. - Mira esto - dijo, y le enseñó una cadenita que colgaba de su mano. Harry alargó el brazo todo lo que la manta le permitió, y cogió el pequeño colgante. De la cadena de oro colgaba un mensaje escrito en grandes letras de oro: "Cariño mío".

- Eeh... - dijo Harry, observándolo detenidamente -. Puede que me equivoque, pero ¿no es el mismo colgante que te regaló Lavender el año pasado?

- Sí - contestó Ron -. Se lo devolví cuando lo dejamos.

- ¿Entonces..?

- Me lo ha vuelto a enviar.

Harry contuvo una carcajada y disimuló retorciéndose dentro del nudo que habían formado sus sábanas, y que parecía enredarse más y más a cada momento. Finalmente desistió, tanteó en su mesilla de noche y cogió la varita mágica.

- ¡_Diffindo_! - exclamó. La sábana se rasgó por la mitad, y la cama le dejó libre repentinamente, como si la otra sábana y la manta hubieran comprendido al verle que con él no se jugaba. El problema fue que estaba luchando con tanto ahínco que, al perder el apoyo de las cobijas, resbaló y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cara. Se enderezó, aturdido, pasándose la mano por la boca. La retiró cubierta de sangre.

- Maldición - murmuró, y volvió a levantar la varita -._ Episkey_.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto? - exclamó Ron, impaciente.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y se levantó del suelo lentamente.

- Perdona - gruñó -. Es que me resulta mucho más interesante dejarme los dientes en el suelo que volver a oír todo lo que no te gusta de "Lav-Lav".

- Muy gracioso - dijo Ron.

- No es broma - respondió Harry, sentándose en el borde de la cama con cautela, pendiente de que las sábanas no volvieran a atacarlo por la espalda -. Bueno, si tienes que hacerlo, será mejor que me lo expliques rapidito.

Ron bajó la mirada a la cadenita que colgaba de su mano.- No tengo ni idea - admitió -. Ella sabe que estoy... que... Bueno, que ya no quiero estar con ella. No sé por qué me lo ha enviado.

Harry hizo una mueca. - Será mejor que lo escondas, antes de que Hermione lo descubra.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos. - Tienes razón - susurró -. Yo...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del dormitorio, y por el hueco entró un enorme gato de color canela, que se detuvo, los miró perspicazmente y después maulló con fuerza. Pisándole los talones (o las patas, en este caso), entró Hermione.

- Chicos, ¿estáis listos para...? Harry, ¿Qué haces todavía en pijama?

Harry miró a Hermione frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta? - preguntó. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ron sentarse precipitadamente encima del colgante.

- Ya casi es la hora de comer - respondió ella con un mohín -. Date prisa, tenemos que volver a la Biblioteca.

Dio media vuelta y volvió hacia la puerta.

- ¡Es Navidad, Hermione! - exclamó Ron. Pero Hermione ya había salido, y, o no le había oído, o no le hizo ni caso. La puerta se cerró de golpe.

Ron se giró hacia Harry y suspiró profundamente, aliviado.

- Menos mal - dijo, levantándose y cogiendo el colgante. Cuando Harry lo miró de nuevo, vio que las letras de oro se habían doblado bajo el peso de Ron -. Vaya - musitó -. ¿Y ahora cómo se lo devuelvo yo a Lavender?

Harry se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada hacia su propio montón de paquetes envueltos. - A lo mejor así se da cuenta de que no quieres que te lo siga regalando cada Navidad...

- Sí, supongo - musitó Ron, dejando caer la cadenita encima de un montón de papeles de regalo arrugados -. O mejor ni se la devuelvo y así no tengo que explicarle nada.

- Yo me preocuparía más por cómo se lo vas a explicar a Hermione si encuentra ese colgante - dijo Harry, desenvolviendo su primer regalo -. Wow, gracias, Ron - añadió, sosteniendo entre las manos una baraja de naipes explosivos.

- De nada - respondió él -. No tenía... bueno, ya sabes, que no podía comprarte nada más...

- No tenía cartas explosivas - le interrumpió Harry, dejándolas encima de la cama -. Muchas gracias, en serio.

Ron se ruborizó. - Bueno, pensé que Hermione nos obligaría a pasarnos el día estudiando, así que no te vendría mal algo para distraerte, con todo este... ya sabes.

- Sí...

Hermione, como era de esperar, le regaló un libro gordísimo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con una nota que explicaba que creía que hasta McLaggen sería un buen profesor si lo leyese detenidamente; Dobby le había hecho unos guantes con lana granate y amarilla, bastante gruesos pero inútiles, porque tenían sólo cuatro dedos cada uno. La señora Weasley enviaba su habitual jersey verde esmeralda y un enorme pedazo de pastel de manzana casero. Harry abrió su último regalo.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Ron, interesado, inclinándose hacia abajo -. Es una túnica...

Harry desdobló la túnica. Era negra, de paño, con un aspecto totalmente vulgar. De hecho, era exactamente igual a las que usaba a diario en Hogwarts. En uno de los pliegues encontró una nota.

_Harry:_

_Esta es una de nuestras nuevas túnicas-escudo, de las que te hablamos este verano en la boda de Bill, las que estábamos haciendo para el Ministerio. Hemos desarrollado este modelo, para venderlo como uniforme de Hogwarts en la tienda de Madam Malkin. Hemos pensado que te gustaría tener el primer prototipo. Protege de las maldiciones menores y de los encantamientos de desarme, aturdidores e inmovilizadores._

_Acuérdate de lavarlo con agua fría y sin jabón, que si no se le va el hechizo. Pero no se lo digas a nadie: no queremos que se nos estropee el negocio._

_Feliz Navidad._

_Fred y George._

- ¡A mí no me han regalado nada! - exclamó Ron, enfurruñado -. Serán... Bueno - añadió, cambiando de expresión -. Supongo que será para sellar las paces contigo. Después de la escenita que te montaron este verano...

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo - se limitó a decir, y se incorporó, dejando caer los papeles rasgados al suelo, para comenzar a vestirse. Se desabrochó la parte de arriba del pijama, estremeciéndose cuando el aire frío de la habitación rozó su piel desnuda.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó a Ron. Éste levantó la vista del medallón de Lavender, desconcertado.

- ¿Que qué? - preguntó.

- ¿No has...?

Ron lo miró, extrañado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

En ese momento volvió a oírlo, y su corazón dio un brinco al ver que los labios de Ron no se movían.

- ¡Harry Potter! - susurró una voz, desde algún lugar de la habitación.

- ¿Has oído? - preguntó a Ron, que negó con la cabeza.

- Harry, ¿te pasa algo?...

- ¿No lo has oído? - exclamó Harry, sorprendido. Ron lo miró con expresión de susto.

- Harry, ¿qué dices?

- ¡Harry Potter! - volvió a decir la voz. Harry dejó caer la chaqueta del pijama al suelo.

- Viene de por aquí... - murmuró, rodeando su cama hasta llegar a los pies de la misma. Allí sólo estaba su baúl.

- ¿Es otro basilisco? - preguntó Ron, que se había quedado blanco de repente -. ¿Estás oyendo a alguien hablar en _Pársel_?

- No - dijo Harry, mirando su baúl con extrañeza -. Pero aquí no hay nada que pueda hablar...

- ¡Harry Potter! - dijo la voz por tercera vez. Esta vez, Harry no tuvo ninguna duda: provenía del interior de su baúl.

Vaciló un instante, y abrió la tapa, ignorando la exclamación de desconcierto de Ron. Dentro, como esperaba, encontró un revoltijo de túnicas, jerseys, calcetines, libros y objetos variados: un chivatoscopio, algunas piezas de ajedrez mágico que se pusieron firmes al verlo, el Mapa del Merodeador, una miniatura de un Colacuerno Húngaro que hacía años que no veía y que desplegó las minúsculas alas perezosamente al ver la luz del día...

- ¡Harry Potter! - repitió la voz en un tono de impaciencia. Harry abrió la boca, desconcertado: la voz provenía del fondo del baúl.

Sacó apresuradamente todo su contenido, dejando el dormitorio de Gryffindor completamente desordenado, entre ropas, pergaminos, sábanas rotas, papeles de regalo rotos y arrugados, regalos y objetos varios. Y entonces lo vio.

Debajo de todo lo que poseía había un espejo, pequeño, cuadrado, de aspecto antiguo y bastante sucio. Todavía tenía adherida a la parte posterior una notita, escrita en un trozo de pergamino, en la que reconoció la letra apretada de su padrino. Con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente, se inclinó sobre el baúl, y alargó una mano temblorosa. Por fin. Había esperado dos años, dos años... y por fin iba a volver a verlo, iba a volver a hablar con él. Esta vez, esta vez...

- Sirius - dijo con voz ahogada.

- Harry, ¿qué...?

- Pero estaba roto... - musitó, acariciando con la mano la parte posterior del espejo -. Yo mismo lo rompí.

Cogió el espejo y, lentamente, le dio la vuelta para mirar en su interior. La desilusión estuvo a punto de hacerle dejarlo caer de nuevo dentro del baúl.

- Lupin...

- ¡Hola, Harry! - exclamó el rostro sonriente de Remus Lupin desde el interior del espejo -. Me imaginaba que Sirius te habría dado a ti el espejo de James. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Yo... ¿Este espejo era de mi padre? - preguntó, curioso.

Lupin enarcó una ceja.

- ¿No te lo dijo Sirius? - dijo, sin perder la sonrisa -. Utilizaban estos espejos para estar en contacto cuando les separaban para cumplir algún castigo. Mucho menos a menudo de lo que merecían, a decir verdad.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, recordando que sabía mucho más de aquello de lo que Lupin podía imaginar; no en vano, el curso anterior había tenido que clasificar todos los archivos de los castigos que Filch les había infligido durante los siete años que habían pasado en Hogwarts.

- Me lo contó en una nota - respondió Harry, asintiendo -. Pero no la leí hasta que ya había muerto. Todavía está pegada a la parte de atrás de este espejo... Por cierto, que lo rompí hace años, ¿cómo puede estar entero otra vez?

La sonrisa de Lupin se ensanchó.

- Pensé que, después de más de seis años de educación mágica, ya sabrías que la magia puede actuar de formas muy distintas, Harry - dijo -. El espejo no se puede romper mientras siga en comunicación con éste.

- Oh - contestó Harry. En realidad, tampoco le importaba demasiado; la única vez que había querido utilizar aquel espejo, no le había servido para lo que quería, de modo que saber que todo ese tiempo había seguido teniendo comunicación con el espejo que Sirius ya nunca cogería para responder a sus llamadas no le afectaba en absoluto.

- Lo he encontrado entre las cosas de Sirius - continuó Lupin, haciendo caso omiso a la desilusión que, seguro, se reflejaba en el rostro de Harry -. Sólo quería desearte Feliz Navidad...

- Gracias, igualmente - dijo Harry -. ¿Dónde estás?

Lupin torció la cabeza para permitirle ver lo que tenía detrás. En una pared deslucida, de la que colgaba el papel a tiras, se veía un tapiz sucio y descolorido.

- En tu casa - contestó -, en Grimmauld Place. Molly me dijo que a lo mejor veníais a pasar aquí las vacaciones, y me pidió que me quedase por si acaso, pero ya veo que seguís en Hogwarts, ¿no?

- Sí - dijo Harry -. No nos apetecía mucho ir a Grimmauld Place, la verdad... Siento que hayas tenido que quedarte ahí en Navidad.

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

- No me importa - respondió, sonriente -. En realidad, vivo aquí la mayor parte del tiempo. Además, Tonks se ha quedado conmigo, y hoy van a venir Bill y Fleur a cenar... Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, ¿podrías ponerte en contacto con ellos para decirles dónde está la sede? Me temo que si no lo haces no van a ser capaces de encontrarla.

- Sin problemas - dijo Harry, devolviéndole la sonrisa -. Supongo que estarán en La Madriguera, ¿no?

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

- Hoy comen allí, claro - respondió -. Pero no sé si se quedarán toda la tarde.

- Bueno, luego los buscaré en la Red Flu. Porque si envío a _Hedwig_ no creo que llegue a tiempo...

- No - dijo Lupin -. Tu lechuza es muy lista, pero no creo que pudiera llegar a La Madriguera en sólo unas horas. Bueno, Harry... Siento que no queráis venir a cenar vosotros también. Nos encantaría veros a todos de nuevo, y me imagino que Molly estaría contenta si pudiéramos decirle que Ron está vivo, sano y salvo, y entero.

- Ya - asintió Harry -. Lo siento...

- No te preocupes - dijo Lupin, negando con la cabeza -. Yo también me quedaría en Hogwarts a pasar el día si todavía fuera un estudiante. Pasadlo bien, y no estudiéis mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry soltó una risita.

- De acuerdo - dijo, sonriente.

- Oye - añadió Lupin -, ya sabes que este espejo es tuyo también, ¿eh? Está en la habitación de Sirius, por si quieres recuperarlo - Harry negó con la cabeza -. Ya sabes que puedes usarlo también para ponerte en contacto conmigo, si... si me necesitas y no hay otra forma. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí - asintió Harry.

- Bien. Hasta luego, Harry.

- Adiós...

La imagen de Lupin se desenfocó rápidamente, haciéndose más y más borrosa. Al cabo de un momento, el espejo se oscureció, y, un segundo después, Harry se encontró sonriendo a su propio reflejo.

La comida de Navidad fue bastante triste, ellos tres solos con los profesores, Filch, la señora Pince y la señora Pomfrey, en una pequeña mesa en mitad del inmenso y vacío Gran Comedor, rodeados por los doce grandes árboles de Navidad. Ni siquiera la presencia de Hagrid, que se sentó a su lado, pudo impedir que fuera una de las comidas más incómodas que habían vivido en los últimos tiempos; de modo que, en cuanto hubieron servido los postres y creyeron que no era de mala educación abandonar la mesa, se levantaron, murmuraron unas apresuradas disculpas y salieron del Gran Comedor.

Ron trató de convencer a Hermione para que no les obligase a volver a la Biblioteca el día de Navidad, pero fue Harry el que insistió en ir a seguir buscando. Quería descartar por completo la Biblioteca para empezar a buscar al esquivo R.A.B. en otros lugares; Hermione ya había hablado de acudir al registro del Ministerio, que seguramente sería mucho más completo que el de Hogwarts. Harry estaba empezando a sentir tanta desesperación que estaba dispuesto a acceder a las peticiones de Scrimgeour con tal de tener la oportunidad de encontrar a R.A.B., o a R. Arcturus B., como Hermione insistía en llamarlo.

No encontraron a nadie, Arcturus o no. Buscaron en _Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo XX_, en _Cronología de las Artes Oscuras_, en la _Enciclopedia Mágica Actual_ e incluso en _Nombres de Nuestro Tiempo: los Grandes Magos de la A a la Z_.

- Sigo pensando que deberíamos buscar lo de "Rinoceronte Asfixiado por una Boa" - refunfuñó Ron, pasando ausente las páginas de _Historia Mágica de Inglaterra: del Tratado de Creación de la Confederación Internacional de Magos hasta nuestros días_.

- Ron, no es cosa de risa - le espetó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- No bromeo - contestó él, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo y la otra mano pasando perezosamente las páginas, sin molestarse en leer el contenido del libro -. Seguro que perdíamos menos el tiempo que buscando a ese estúpido "Arcturus".

- Si realmente estuvieras buscándolo, Ron - dijo Hermione -, a lo mejor encontrabas algo.

- ¿Pero qué idiota iba a llamar a su hijo con un nombre de estrella? - exclamó Ron, lanzando a un lado un grueso volúmen y mirando a su alrededor con cara de susto, buscando a la señora Pince con la mirada.

- Ron - dijo Hermione, inclinándose hacia delante -. "Arcturus" es un seudónimo, como... como el de "Axebanger", por ejemplo. No es un nombre. Nadie tiene nombre de estrella.

- Bueno - dijo Harry, pensativo -, Sirius es un nombre de estrella, ¿sabes?

- Sí, y sus padres eran idiotas, seguro - refunfuñó Ron.

- De acuerdo - reconoció Hermione a regañadientes -. Pero Sirius es un nombre normal, mientras que...

- Además, "Arcturus" no sólo es un nombre de estrella - dijo Harry, hojeando un antiguo registro de magos sospechosos de tenebrismo -. El famoso rey Arturo se llamaba así, ¿no?

- ¿El discípulo de Merlín? - preguntó Ron, haciendo garabatos sobre un trozo de pergamino desechado -. Sí, supongo que sí.

- Vale - dijo Hermione, cerrando el libro de golpe -. Buscaremos "Arcturus" no sólo como seudónimo, sino también como nombre, ¿de acuerdo?

Ron se encogió de hombros, dejó la pluma a un lado y cogió un libro al azar del enorme montón que había sobre la mesa. Harry, por el contrario, se quedó pensativo.

- Un nombre de estrella... - murmuró.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿No acabas de decir que Arcturus es un nombre de persona, Harry? - preguntó, impaciente.

- Sí, pero... Sirius...

Ron levantó la cabeza con expresión de aburrimiento absoluto.

- Sí, Sirius también es un nombre de estrella - dijo -. Acabas de decirlo, Harry.

Harry cerró el libro de golpe, con la sangre agolpándose en sus oídos y zumbando fuertemente. De repente, algo hizo "clic" en su cerebro, y todo encajó. El zumbido se detuvo tan bruscamente como había comenzado.

Aquella mañana había visto algo que le había rondado por el cerebro desde entonces. Y, de pronto, sabía por qué. Se levantó de un salto, tirando un par de libros al suelo. Hermione se apresuró a recogerlos antes de que acudiera la señora Pince a ver qué había causado el estrépito.

- Vámonos - dijo Harry, embutiendo pergaminos y plumas en su mochila a toda prisa. Hermione asomó la cabeza desde debajo de la mesa, donde se había tirado a cuatro patas para coger los libros que Harry había tirado.

- ¿Irnos? - exclamó, sorprendida -. ¿A dónde?

- A Grimmauld Place - respondió Harry, cerrando la cremallera de la bolsa con tanta violencia que la costura se rasgó. La golpeó impaciente con la varita, y se colgó la mochila, milagrosamente reparada, del hombro.

Ron y Hermione permanecían inmóviles, mirándolo con cara de desconcierto y asombro.

- ¿A Grimmauld Place? - balbució Ron, con la mano petrificada y una página a medio pasar -. ¿Ahora?

- ¿Por qué, Harry? - preguntó Hermione, incorporándose del suelo con un libro en cada mano.

- Os lo explicaré más tarde - contestó él -. ¡Vámonos!

- Pero... Harry...

Harry giró sobre sí mismo para mirar a Hermione, exasperado.

- ¿Qué?

Hermione tragó saliva y se puso en pie. Dejó los dos libros sobre la mesa y cogió su mochila.

- Tienes que decírselo a McGonagall - dijo, vacilante -. Ya sabes lo que te dijo la última...

Harry cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, impaciente como no lo había estado en su vida. Esperó unos segundos para controlarse y volvió a mirar a Hermione.

- De acuerdo - dijo -. Vamos a su despacho. Así podremos irnos desde su chimenea.

Ron soltó un gruñido.

- ¿Nos vamos así, sin más? - preguntó con voz dolorida -. ¿Sin coger ni siquiera un pijama?

Harry se volvió para mirarlo.

- Si estoy en lo cierto - dijo -, podemos volver a dormir aquí.


	20. RAB

- CAPÍTULO 20 -

_**R.A.B.**_

- ¡Harry!

Lupin se quedó paralizado en mitad de la cocina, con una ensaladera en la mano y expresión de incredulidad. Desde la enorme mesa de madera que ocupaba el centro de la estancia, Tonks, Bill, Fleur y Kingsley Shacklebolt observaban asombrados la chimenea de la cocina, de donde salió Harry, sacudiéndose la túnica y sin soltar la mochila que había llevado a la Biblioteca horas antes. Un instante después surgieron de entre las llamas Ron y Hermione, jadeantes después de la carrera que Harry les había obligado a darse desde la Biblioteca hasta el despacho de McGonagall.

- Harry, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Lupin, inmóvil en el sitio donde se había quedado cuando la chimenea había empezado a expulsar llamas verdes, al ver que Harry tenía intención de salir corriendo de la cocina sin siquiera saludarles -. ¿Has cambiado de idea? ¿Venís a cenar?

- Quizá - contestó Harry, apresurándose por alcanzar la puerta de la cocina -. Hola a todos, y Feliz Navidad, y todo eso. Ahora os veo.

Y abrió la puerta y salió al tenebroso pasillo de piedra que daba a las escaleras, por las que se subía al recibidor. Oyó cómo Ron y Hermione saludaban a los asombrados comensales y se apresuraban a seguirlo; en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, y giró sobre sí mismo.

Chocó contra Hermione cuando ésta salía por la puerta de la cocina. Conteniendo un gemido, la esquivó como pudo y asomó la cabeza: Lupin seguía petrificado, ensaladera en mano, mirando la puerta con los ojos desorbitados de sorpresa. Los demás hacían muecas de incredulidad.

- Por cierto, Remus - dijo bruscamente -, ¿cuál es tu segundo nombre?

Lupin abrió la boca varias veces antes de contestar.

- John - balbució -. ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que es el nombre de tu padre, ¿no? - preguntó Harry.

- Eh... sí, pero...

- ¿Y el tuyo, Bill? - preguntó a bocajarro, ignorando a Lupin.

Bill parpadeó.

- Arthur - respondió. Harry miró elocuentemente a Tonks.

- Andromeda - dijo ella, con una sonrisa de curiosidad -. ¿Estás haciendo un estudio, o algo así, Harry?

- ¡Gracias! - exclamó Harry, y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Evitó a Ron y a Hermione, que parecían aún más perplejos que los que se habían quedado dentro de la cocina, y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Abrió con un violento golpe la puerta de la sala de estar del primer piso, y entró sin preocuparse por si Hermione y Ron lo seguían o no. Tal y como recordaba haber visto aquella misma mañana en el espejo, allí estaba, colgado del muro de color verde aceituna: un viejo y desgastado tapiz, mugriento y roído por las doxys y por animalillos aún peores, bordado en hilo de oro. El árbol genealógico de la familia Black.

Buscó entre los nombres, que todavía brillaban dorados entre la suciedad que cubría el paño, hasta encontrar uno, junto a un agujero quemado que destacaba en la parte inferior del tapiz.

- Aquí está - musitó, y una alegría feroz se apoderó de sus entrañas, haciéndole estallar en una carcajada demente -. Lo he encontrado.

- Harry, ¿puedes explicarnos qué pasa? - exigió Ron, sofocado y sudoroso. Hermione parecía no tener aire suficiente para hablar: se apretaba el costado con una mano y jadeaba fuertemente.

Como hizo Sirius años atrás, Harry posó un dedo en el árbol genealógico, sobre uno de los nombres: "Regulus Black".

Hubo un minuto de silencio, denso, palpable, que casi se podía masticar, al cabo del cual Hermione soltó un suave gemido y Ron ahogó una exclamación.

- R.A.B. - dijo Harry, triunfante, con unas enormes ganas de reír -. Lo hemos encontrado...

- Pero... pero... - murmuró Ron, confuso -. Pero... ¿Y la "A"?

Harry lo miró, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

- Supongo - dijo Hermione débilmente -, que, si Sirius tenía nombre de estrella, su hermano Regulus también podía tenerlo, ¿no? Regulus Arcturus...

- Eso es lo primero que he pensado - admitió Harry, recorriendo con el dedo el nombre desgastado del hermano de su padrino -. Y más sabiendo que los nombres de estrellas y constelaciones no son nuevos en la familia Black... La madre de Tonks, la prima de Sirius, se llamaba Andromeda.

- Oh... ¿Entonces yo tenía razón? - preguntó Hermione, alborozada -. ¿Con lo de Arcturus?

- No - sonrió Harry -. Regulus no se llamaba Arcturus.

- ¿No? - dijo Hermione, un poco decepcionada -. ¿Y cómo lo...?

Harry chasqueó la lengua, mirando el tapiz detenidamente.

- Lo tenía delante de las narices - dijo, pasando la mano por el paño -. Sirius me dio la pista hace años... No sé cómo he podido ser tan estúpido.

- Harry, ¿quieres hacer el favor de explicarte? - exclamó Ron, frunciendo el ceño de impaciencia. Harry soltó otra carcajada.

- Alphard - contestó -. Se llamaba Alphard. Regulus Alphard Black. R.A.B..

Hermione se acercó al tapiz, pensativa.

- Aquí no pone nada de Alphard, Harry - dijo en voz baja -. ¿Cómo...? Ah - añadió, abriendo mucho los ojos -. Ha sido por los nombres... Por eso le has preguntado a Lupin cómo se llama...

- Exacto - asintió Harry, eufórico, dando una palmada en el tapiz que hizo que surgiera una nube de polvo y suciedad. Tosió y se enjugó los ojos.

- Pero tú no sabías cómo se llamaba Regulus - dijo Hermione -. Aquí no lo pone... ¿O es que te lo dijo Sirius?

- No - admitió Harry -. Pero Sirius me dio la información que necesitaba. Solo que he sido demasiado estúpido para darme cuenta hasta que he visto el tapiz.

- Pero si el yuyu te ha dado en la Biblioteca...

- Sí, pero esta mañana Lupin estaba justo aquí cuando me ha llamado por el espejo - dijo Harry -. No me he dado cuenta hasta que no he caído en lo de Arcturus.

- ¿Pero no decías que no se llamaba Arcturus? - exclamó Ron, pasándose la mano por el pelo para quitarse el polvo que se le había adherido -. Perdona, pero no me estoy enterando de nada, Harry...

Harry contuvo un gruñido de impaciencia.

- A ver, Ron - dijo, armándose de paciencia -. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Que cómo...?

- ¡Que cómo te llamas!

- Eh... Ronald Weasley - dijo Ron, dubitativo -. Pensé que ya lo sabías...

- ¡El segundo nombre! - exclamó Hermione, exasperada.

- Ah - Ron parecía más perdido que nunca -. Ronald Bilius Weasley. Sí, es horrible - admitió, un poco ruborizado -, pero es que tenía un tío que...

- Eso es - le interrumpió Harry -. Un tío. ¿Lo ves ahora, Hermione?

Ella asintió enérgicamente. Ron, sin embargo, parpadeó, desconcertado.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi tío? - preguntó -. Fue el que vio al _Grim_ y la palmó a las veinticuatro horas... Hombre, no es de buen agüero, pero tampoco es como para...

- Te llamas Bilius - explicó Harry -, porque no eres el hijo mayor.

Ron lo miró, sin comprender.

- Ya sé que no soy el hijo mayor, pero sigo sin...

- A ver, Ron - dijo Harry, sonriendo -. Yo me llamo Harry James, porque mi padre se llamaba James. Lupin es John también por su padre, y Tonks, Andromeda por su madre...

- Y yo me llamo Jane también por mi madre - asintió Hermione, emocionada.

- Sí - admitió Ron -, es una costumbre que viene de hace...

- Pero tú no te podías llamar Arthur - interrumpió Harry -, porque es Bill el que se llevó de segundo nombre el de tu padre. Así que...

- ...te llamaron como a tu tío Bilius - finalizó Hermione, que se ruborizaba por momentos, sofocada del entusiasmo.

- Sí, ¿y qué?

- ¡Pues que Regulus era el hermano pequeño de Sirius! - gritó Harry, con la mirada iluminada -. No podía llamarse como su padre, porque fue Sirius el que se llevó ese segundo nombre... Así que tuvieron que llamarle como a su tío, igual que a ti.

Ron abrió la boca, con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Y Regulus tenía un tío que...? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Sirius me lo contó - explicó Harry, volviendo la mirada al tapiz y buscando otro agujero chamuscado, para posar el dedo sobre él -. Este es el lugar donde estaba su tío Alphard. La familia le repudió porque dejó en herencia a Sirius un dinero que él utilizó para marcharse de esta casa... Pero eso fue mucho después del nacimiento de Regulus, así que pudieron ponerle su nombre antes de repudiar a Alphard.

Hermione pasó la mano por el tapiz con aire ausente.

- Claro... - murmuró, rozando con el dedo el agujero donde una vez estuvo el nombre de Sirius -. Cómo no hemos caído antes... Regulus era un mortífago, y traicionó a Voldemort...

- Sí - asintió Harry, apartándose de la frente el rebelde mechón de cabellos negros -. Sirius me contó que, según había oído, Regulus sintió pánico ante lo que Voldemort le exigía que hiciera, y entonces huyó. Lupin dijo que sólo duró unos tres días antes de que los mortífagos lo matasen... Pero ¿y si Regulus no huyó porque sintió pánico? ¿Y si descubrió lo de los Horcruxes, traicionó a Voldemort, encontró el medallón de Slytherin, lo robó y lo destruyó, y después los mortífagos lo encontraron y lo asesinaron?

Ron consiguió, por fin, cerrar la boca.

- Pero... entonces... ¿Fue Regulus el que dejó esa nota? - preguntó, vacilante -. ¿Regulus era R.A.B.?

- Claro que sí - contestó Hermione, girándose para mirarlo -. Todo encaja... Regulus Alphard Black... un mortífago... y fue Voldemort, o sus mortífagos, los que le mataron por traidor...

- Tenemos que asegurarnos - dijo repentinamente Harry -. Lo de "Alphard" es sólo una teoría, sólo sabemos que tenía un tío llamado Alphard, nada más. Vamos.

Recorrió la sala de estar en dos zancadas y cogió el pomo de la puerta.

- Vale - murmuró Ron detrás de él, mientras Harry abría la puerta de un tirón y salía de la salita -. Estoy muerto de hambre.

Hermione ahogó un gruñido.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, los cinco comensales no habían empezado todavía a cenar. Al parecer, Lupin había conseguido salir de su estupor, ya que la ensaladera estaba sobre la mesa y él se había sentado junto a Tonks. Parecían estar esperándolos: en lugar de empezar a servirse la cena, se entretenían mordisqueando trozos de pan y frutos secos.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿os quedáis a cenar? - preguntó Lupin al verlos entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

Harry se acercó a la mesa, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Y qué buscábais, si no es indiscrección? - dijo Lupin, arrastrando la silla hacia Tonks para hacerles hueco.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sacó la varita del bolsillo de la túnica. - No creo que sea el momento de contároslo - respondió, agitando la varita y convocando tres sillas más, que aparecieron junto a él sin un sonido -. Más adelante, quizá...

Lupin lo miró con el ceño fruncido un instante, mientras Fleur se acercaba más a Bill para que cupiesen las tres sillas extra que Harry acababa de hacer aparecer.

- ¿Era por el espejo? - preguntó finalmente -. ¿Es por eso por lo que habéis venido?

- Qué va - respondió Harry, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano y sentándose a su lado.

- Está en la habitación de Sirius, por si quieres llevártelo...

- No, no - se apresuró a decir Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione se sentaban a la mesa -. No, quédatelo tú. Nunca viene mal tener un modo de comunicarme con el exterior de Hogwarts... Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes - añadió en un murmullo sin poder evitar que la amargura tiñera su voz -. Ojalá lo hubiera visto cuando debía.

Lupin carraspeó, incómodo, y se levantó a por una bandeja que reposaba sobre la encimera, con un enorme pavo relleno de color dorado y un aspecto tal que los ojos de Ron empezaron a brillar al instante. De hecho, Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo hacía esfuerzos para no lanzarse sobre la bandeja cuando Lupin la colocó sobre la mesa.

- Yo lo "tginchagué", "Guemus" - se ofreció Fleur, solícita, levantándose y alargando la mano hacia el cuchillo, que Lupin había colocado junto a la bandeja -. "Siempgue" lo hacía en casa, en la comida de Navidad.

- De acuerdo, gracias, Fleur - contestó Lupin, volviéndose hacia Harry -. Oye, ¿puedes decirme lo que...?

- No me lo preguntes, Remus - le interrumpió Harry -. No te lo puedo contar. Ahora no.

Lupin lo miró intensamente un buen rato, mientras Fleur trinchaba el pavo con movimientos diestros. Harry aguantó su mirada, y después, sin poder contenerse, le preguntó: - ¿Cómo se llamaba el hermano de Sirius?

Lupin enarcó las cejas, sorprendido, y parpadeó rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando comprender por qué le hacía esa pregunta tan extraña y tan fuera de lugar en ese momento. Tuvo la sensación de que, si aguzara el oído, sería capaz hasta de escuchar cómo se movían, frenéticos, los engranajes del cerebro de su antiguo profesor.

- Supongo - dijo Lupin al fin, lentamente, como si sopesara cada palabra antes de pronunciarla - que te refieres al segundo nombre, como nos has preguntado antes a nosotros. Porque ya debes saber que se llamaba Regulus, ¿no es así?

Harry asintió enérgicamente, y Lupin frunció el ceño.

- No lo tengo muy claro - respondió, entrecerrando los ojos, pensativo -. Creo que tenía el nombre de un tío, o un primo suyo, pero no recuerdo... ¿Albert? No... Espera - dijo de pronto, levantándose de la mesa. Fleur le dirigió una mirada indignada.

- "Guemus" - exclamó, soltando los afilados cuchillos encima de la bandeja del pavo a medio trinchar -, vamos a "empezag" a "cenag"...

- Sólo será un momento - dijo él, y salió apresuradamente de la cocina, dejando que la puerta se cerrase con un golpe sordo.

Apenas les dio tiempo a intercambiar una mirada desconcertada, y Lupin ya estaba de vuelta, sujetando entre las manos un pergamino muy manoseado. Volvió a sentarse y lo desplegó.

- Es una copia del título de propiedad de la casa - explicó, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Harry -. Tú tienes el original entre los papeles que te di este verano, pero éste tiene que permanecer en el inmueble... Eso es lo que dice la ley, y no nos conviene que te enfrentes otra vez al Ministerio, ¿no te parece? - sonrió -. Podrían detenerte con la excusa de que no tienes tu Patrimonio en regla, y volver a insistir en que les ayudes y les hagas propaganda hasta que lo hagas de puro aburrimiento, por no escucharles más.

- No, muchas gracias - respondió Harry -. ¿Y ahí viene el nombre de Regulus? - preguntó, interesado.

- Claro - asintió Lupin -. Vienen todos los propietarios y herederos desde su construcción. Veamos... - Estudió el documento unos momentos, con la frente arrugada, concentrado -. Harry James Potter... Sirius Stephen Black... Ursula Kirsten Black... Stephen Randolf Black... No, espera - rectificó, paseando la mirada por el pliego de pergamino -. Esta es la columna de los propietarios, y Regulus nunca lo fue, murió antes de... A ver, herederos... - Paseó el dedo por el pergamino de abajo a arriba -. Sí, Sirius está borrado, como imaginaba... Claro, es lógico, lo desheredaron cuando se fue a vivir con James. Aquí está, escrito encima - asintió, levantando la mirada -. Regulus Arcturus Black. Por supuesto... Su tío abuelo se llamaba Arcturus, si no recuerdo mal. Debe estar en el árbol genealógico que hay arriba...

Hermione contuvo un grito de triunfo, e intentó disimular el júbilo tirando su servilleta al suelo, ruborizada de emoción. Harry se había quedado mudo por un momento; sin embargo, poco a poco fue comprendiendo que, aunque no hubiera sido el nombre que él creía, sus iniciales seguían siendo R.A.B... Podía perfectamente serlo... De hecho, seguro que lo era. Sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba igual que el de Hermione, y bajó la cabeza; cuando se incorporó, comprobó, sin embargo, que no había conseguido engañar a Lupin, que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de suspicacia.

- ¿Para qué te interesa saber cómo se llamaba Regulus? - preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros, eludiendo la respuesta.

Lupin insistió: - Regulus murió cuando tú todavía no habías nacido, no sé para qué puedes querer...

- Pensaba que había muerto hace dieciséis años - le interrumpió Harry, agarrándose a aquella excusa para alejarse del tema de su curioso interés por su segundo nombre.

- No - negó Lupin, tendiendo su plato a Fleur para que le sirviera un trozo de pavo -. De hecho, murió pocos días antes de que tú nacieras. Un mes antes, más o menos.

- ¿Un mes...?

Harry se quedó mudo de pronto. Había descubierto la identidad del misterioso R.A.B., pero eso sólo parecía haber producido más interrogantes: ¿Cómo descubrió Regulus lo de los Horcruxes de Voldemort, siendo, como había dicho Sirius, "muy poco importante como para que Voldemort se molestase en matarlo él mismo"? ¿Cómo había conseguido hacerse con el medallón, si no había sido capaz de ocultarse de los mortífagos más de tres días? ¿Lo había destruido antes de morir, o no habría tenido tiempo más que de ocultarlo, o, aún peor, lo habría recuperado Voldemort después de asesinarlo? Y, sobre todo: ¿tenía alguna importancia el hecho de que hubiera robado el Horcrux y hubiese muerto justo cuando Sybill Trelawney había pronunciado la profecía que había cambiado el destino de Harry antes incluso de nacer?

Pese a las quejas de Ron, que protestaba por no haber tenido tiempo de disfrutar sus regalos de Navidad, Harry decidió quedarse a pasar la noche en Grimmauld Place, y dedicar el día siguiente a registrar la casa. Ron sostenía que, si Regulus había prometido destruir el Horcrux, probablemente lo habría hecho. Pero Harry quería asegurarse de que Regulus no había escondido el Horcrux en su casa antes de morir; podía darse el caso de que lo hubiese dejado allí, pensando recogerlo cuando estuviera más seguro, y después los mortífagos, o el mismo Lord Voldemort (dijera lo que dijese Sirius acerca de la poca importancia de Regulus en las filas de sus seguidores), lo hubieran asesinado antes de que pudiera destruirlo.

- ¿Y crees que lo escondería aquí? - gruñó Ron -. ¿En su casa? ¿No es el sitio donde antes lo buscaría Quien-Tú-Sabes?

- Nada se pierde con buscar un poco - suspiró Hermione -. Pero me temo que, en el caso improbable de que Regulus no lo destruyese, lo más lógico es pensar que nosotros mismos lo tiramos a la basura cuando hicimos la limpieza de la casa, hace dos años.

La euforia por haber encontrado por fin a R.A.B. decayó cuando Harry comprendió que Hermione tenía razón: era muy posible que el Horcrux hubiera acabado en la basura en un descuido, junto con todos los demás objetos de la casa.

- No sabes si el medallón acabó aquí - le dijo Hermione, intentando animarle, cuando Harry se dejó caer en una vieja butaca, desanimado -. Como dice Ron, lo más probable es que le diera tiempo a destruirlo antes de que los mortífagos lo encontrasen.

- Sí, pero no podemos estar seguros - murmuró Harry -. Y hasta que no esté seguro de que todos los Horcruxes han sido destruidos, no puedo ni soñar con enfrentarme con Voldemort. Estoy muerto -. Sacudió la cabeza, desalentado.

- Anímate, Harry - dijo Hermione, forzando una sonrisa -. Hemos avanzado mucho, ¿no?... Por lo menos, ya sabemos quién era R.A.B.. Ahora podemos investigar a ver si descubrimos qué fue lo que hizo esos tres días que estuvo desaparecido, antes de que lo matasen.

- Como si fuera tan fácil - rezongó Harry, levantándose sin ánimos para continuar la búsqueda.

Efectivamente, no había señal del Horcrux en ninguno de los rincones de la casa, desde la habitación del ático hasta la cocina, pasando por el dormitorio de la madre de Sirius, las habitaciones del segundo piso, la salita, el comedor y el recibidor; tan sólo se habían librado unos cuantos objetos de la limpieza que hicieron cuando la Orden del Fénix decidió hacer de la casa de Sirius su sede, y ninguno de ellos era ni parecido al medallón de Slytherin.

Tuvieron un leve atisbo de esperanza cuando Ron les recordó que Kreacher había estado en Grimmauld Place mientras se dedicaban a la limpieza, y que, en más de una ocasión, había escondido cosas que cogía de las bolsas destinadas a la basura para salvarlas. Pero, por mucho que pusieron patas arriba el armario que había bajo la caldera de la cocina, en el que Kreacher había vivido hasta que Harry le envió a Hogwarts, no encontraron ningún medallón. Eso sí, había mugre, objetos rotos y desgastados, trapos viejos y restos de comida por todas partes; Hermione estuvo a punto de colgarse de la lámpara de la cocina cuando un ratón salió correteando de debajo de una manta hecha jirones, e incluso Harry tuvo que contener el asco ante el horrible olor que surgía de la guarida del viejo elfo doméstico.

Encontraron las viejas fotos que Kreacher había guardado, y que ya habían visto años antes; la de Bellatrix Lestrange continuaba rota, arreglada precariamente con un trozo de celo mágico que ya amarilleaba; también había monedas brillantes, un reloj de oro, una cajita de rape plateada que ninguno de ellos quiso tocar (ya tenían experiencia con las cajas que los Black guardaban en su casa), tazas desportilladas, y, curiosamente, la vieja Orden de Merlín, de primera clase, del abuelo de Sirius. Pero ni rastro del Horcrux de Voldemort.

- Quizá lo escondió en otro sitio... - sugirió Ron al caer la tarde, una semana después, cuando se sentaron en el antiguo sofá, exhaustos y decepcionados.

- No merece la pena seguir buscando - asintió Hermione -. Es evidente que aquí no está.

Harry enterró la cabeza entre las manos, pensativo.

- ¿Pero dónde más podría estar? - preguntó para sí en voz alta -. Que sepamos, Regulus vivió aquí siempre, hasta que murió.

- Podría habérselo dado a Sirius - dijo Ron, frotándose las manos para devolverles el calor en el gélido ambiente de la sala de estar -. Bah, olvidadlo, es imposible.

- Sí - contestó Harry innecesariamente -. Si Sirius hubiera sabido lo de los Horcruxes, se lo habría contado a Dumbledore. Y se habría asegurado de que Dumbledore tuviera en su poder el medallón. Nos habríamos ahorrado el viaje hasta esa estúpida cueva.

- No creo que Regulus se deshiciera del Horcrux, con lo que debió costarle encontrarlo - comentó Hermione, suspirando -. No, fuera donde fuera, si no lo destruyó se lo llevó con él.

- Lo que nos lleva a un callejón sin salida - se desesperó Harry -. Si lo destruyó o no, no podemos saberlo. Y, si no lo destruyó, lo más probable es que acabase de nuevo en manos de Voldemort.

Harry recurrió una vez más a Lupin para preguntarle qué sabía de Regulus desde que había huído de Voldemort hasta que había sido asesinado. De nuevo, tuvo que eludir las preguntas de Lupin, que, evidentemente, no se explicaba el repentino interés de Harry por alguien a quien ni siquiera había conocido, y al que, de haberlo conocido, no le habría tenido demasiada simpatía. Pese a todo, fue una pérdida de tiempo; Lupin no sabía qué había hecho Regulus para suscitar el rencor de Voldemort, no sabía cómo había huído, no sabía dónde había estado, no sabía cómo había muerto, ni le interesaba lo más mínimo.


	21. El libro desaparecido

- CAPÍTULO 21 -

_**El libro desaparecido**_

Pese a que Harry insistía en volver a registrar Grimmauld Place de arriba a abajo para asegurarse de que Regulus no había dejado allí el Horcrux, Hermione consiguió convencerlo para que volvieran a Hogwarts, después de que Ron pusiera el grito en el cielo.

- ¡Llevamos dos semanas buscando! - gritó, furioso -. ¡Dos semanas durmiendo sin un mísero pijama, con la misma túnica y la misma camiseta! ¡Llevo dos semanas sin cambiarme de ropa interior, Harry!

- Por lo menos te has duchado...

- ¡Sí, pero con agua fría! - exclamó Ron, y sus orejas comenzaron a ponerse de un peligroso color carmesí idéntico al de su pelo -. ¡Quiero volver a mi baño, con mi enorme piscina y mis grifos diferentes! ¡Quiero ponerme una túnica limpia! ¡Quiero volver a Hogwarts!

- No es tu baño, es el baño de los prefectos - discutió Harry, contrariado -. Y yo también lo uso, así que...

- Harry - terció Hermione con voz calmada -. Ya hemos mirado ocho veces en cada rincón de la casa, y no hemos encontrado nada. Hace dos días que ha empezado el trimestre, y creo que lo más sensato es volver al colegio hasta que sepamos dónde seguir buscando.

- ¡Agua caliente! - gritó Ron, poniendo fin a la discusión.

A regañadientes, contra su voluntad y no sin discutir unas cuantas veces más, Harry accedió a regresar a Hogwarts, pero le encomendó a Lupin (también a regañadientes) que intentase descubrir lo que había hecho Regulus esos pocos días antes de su muerte. Lupin aceptó, pero a cambio exigió saber por qué era tan importante para Harry. Después de mucho discutir, Harry decidió decirle que era una tarea que Dumbledore le había encomendado antes de morir, y Lupin se dio por satisfecho, aunque le dirigió una última mirada preocupada.

- Sabes que podemos ayudarte a hacer lo que sea, Harry...

- No, gracias - respondió él evasivamente -. Dumbledore me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto, así que...

Salieron de la chimenea del despacho de McGonagall uno detrás del otro, y la directora levantó la mirada de un pergamino que estudiaba atentamente con una mirada alarmada, haciendo un gesto brusco en dirección a su varita, que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

- Ah, sois vosotros - dijo, el alivio mezclado con el disgusto en su voz cortante -. Veo que has decidido volver, Potter. Por cierto, hoy es jueves.

- Sí - contestó él, sacudiéndose la túnica.

- Lo decía por si no sabías en qué día vives - dijo ella, sardónica -. ¿Habéis tenido unas vacaciones interesantes? - preguntó McGonagall, irónica, volviendo la vista a su pergamino.

Harry sonrió.

- Han estado bien, gracias, profesora McGonagall - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros -. Demasiado cortas, como siempre.

- No tanto - le espetó ella sin apartar la mirada del pergamino -. Han debido ser muy buenas, para que hayáis decidido prolongarlas tres días más que el resto de vuestros compañeros.

Harry hizo una mueca; no pudo evitar pensar que, si en lugar de la profesora McGonagall hubiesen aparecido delante de Snape, ya estaría soportando una de sus ácidas críticas acerca de su despreciable engreimiento e inexistente respeto por las normas.

- Perdone, profesora - dijo sin arrepentirse en absoluto -. Nos ha surgido un asunto ineludible.

Esta vez sí, McGonagall levantó la mirada y la clavó en Harry. A su lado, Ron y Hermione se revolvían, incómodos.

- Espero que tengáis preparada una buena excusa para contársela a vuestros compañeros - dijo severamente -. Eso, o empiezas a darme algo para que te prepare las excusas yo misma a cambio, Potter.

Harry no dijo nada.

- Está bien - suspiró la profesora McGonagall -. Daos prisa y a lo mejor podéis comer algo antes de ir a clase. Ah, y para esta tarde tenéis que entregarme una redacción sobre la materialización de objetos manufacturados. Y para eso me temo que no me sirven las excusas: si hubiérais llegado al inicio del trimestre, habríais tenido dos días para hacerla.

- ¡Pero, profesora...! - exclamó Ron desde detrás de Harry.

- No me digas nada, Weasley - respondió McGonagall -. Puesto que os he dado una cierta libertad, tendré que ocuparme de que sepáis utilizarla con responsabilidad. Si quieres llevar estas escapadas tuyas y tu famosa misión en secreto, Potter - añadió -, tendrías que saber que hay que saber guardarse las espaldas. Tomáoslo como un castigo, ya que no puedo castigaros de verdad por algo que yo misma os he permitido hacer. Dos pergaminos. Ya podéis iros.

Salieron al instante del despacho de la directora, antes de que cambiase de idea y les ordenase limpiar los orinales de la enfermería. De camino al Gran Comedor, Ron no paró de soltar improperios y exabruptos en contra de la profesora McGonagall, del cuerpo docente en general y de Harry en particular, a quien hacía único responsable de los dos pergaminos que tenían que escribir (y que, evidentemente, no iban a redactar) y el castigo que les iba a caer por su culpa, puesto que, si bien McGonagall no les había castigado por llegar tres días tarde, sí les castigaría por no entregar los deberes a tiempo. Pensar lo contrario era tener una visión muy distorsionada de la realidad.

Comieron apresuradamente, y Hermione se fue corriendo a Runas Antiguas, mientras Ron y Harry se dirigían tranquilamente al quinto piso, hacia el baño de los prefectos y los capitanes. Al llegar a la estatua de Boris El Desconcertado, Ron se detuvo frente a la cuarta puerta a la izquierda, miró a derecha e izquierda y susurró: - _Sales de Baño de Jazmín_.

- No sé quién elegirá las contraseñas para estos lavabos - comentó Harry mientras miraba cómo se abría la puerta, con un chirrido agudo -. Pero la verdad es que se luce, el tío...

- La del curso pasado era peor - respondió Ron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y corriendo el cerrojo -. _Gel de Ducha Hidratante Aromaterapia Con Pomelo y Aceites Esenciales_. Un horror. Cada vez que tenía que decirla, se me caía la cara de vergüenza.

- Ya - asintió Harry -. Por eso yo siempre venía contigo, para no tener que decirla... Tengo una fama y un buen nombre que mantener, ya sabes.

- Sí - gruñó Ron, con voz tenebrosa, abriendo un grifo del que salía un chorro de agua de un impactante color rosa fucsia a lunares verdes.

Después de pasar más de media hora en el agua, hasta que decidieron que estaban lo suficientemente limpios como para sobrevivir, Harry y Ron se encaminaron a la enfermería, a ver si en las dos semanas que habían estado ausentes había habido algún cambio en el estado de Malfoy. Fue en vano; cuando vieron el cuerpo tumbado en la cama, oculto tras el biombo, a Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Malfoy estaba tan delgado que su rostro puntiagudo estaba anguloso y demacrado, mucho más pálido de lo que era habitual en él, y no había en él signo alguno de vida: ningún espasmo muscular, ni el más leve temblor en los párpados, absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera parecía respirar. De hecho, Harry tuvo que contenerse para no alargar la mano y tomarle el pulso; habría aspostado a que el corazón de Malfoy había dejado de latir.

A pesar de todo, la señora Pomfrey seguía insistiendo en que el estado de Malfoy era normal, y, al parecer, la profesora McGonagall debía pensar lo mismo, porque la enfermera les informó de que la directora no tenía la más mínima intención de enviarlo a San Mungo.

Después de Transformaciones comprendieron que en realidad, si se comparaba con cómo había sido en clase, la profesora McGonagall no estaba siendo inflexible en lo que se refería a Malfoy en absoluto. La directora les obligó a demostrarles a sus compañeros cómo no había que hacer un encantamiento materializador (bueno, en realidad dijo que hicieran una demostración de cómo se hacía, pero como no habían estado en clase cuando lo explicó el resultado fue de todo menos satisfactorio); exigió que le entregasen el martes siguiente una redacción de diez pergaminos sobre el tema (ya que no habían hecho la primera y además, según dijo, era evidente que necesitaban repasar mucho). Y aún podía haber sido peor.

- Harry - susurró Neville desde el asiento de atrás cuando McGonagall les dio la espalda -. ¿Por qué no tenemos reunión con el EH esta noche?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, sintiendo cómo la pereza amenazaba con aplastarlo contra el asiento. Después de dos semanas de registrar incansablemente la casa de Grimmauld Place, de lo único de lo que tenía ganas era de dejarse caer en la cama y dormir doce horas seguidas.

- No sé, Neville... - respondió, evasivo -. No tengo muchas...

- ¿No te interesa, Potter? - preguntó en voz alta la profesora McGonagall, de pie junto a su pupitre. Harry levantó la mirada y la clavó en la de ella. No respondió.

McGonagall pareció vacilar un instante al ver la intensa mirada de Harry, que tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba fijamente, desafiante. Pero sólo Harry vio el breve parpadeo de la directora; al instante siguiente, su rostro surcado de arrugas estaba tan severo e inflexible como siempre.

- No hables en mi clase, Potter - se limitó a decir, y volvió hacia la pizarra a grandes zancadas.

Harry bajó la mirada, incómodo, no sin antes ver cómo Dean y Neville intercambiaban una mirada de incredulidad: debía ser la primera vez que McGonagall pillaba a alguien hablando en su clase y ese alguien no recibía más que una leve amonestación.

Al final, Harry decidió hacerle caso a su cuerpo y dejar la reunión del EH para el día siguiente; sin hacer caso de las predicciones apocalípticas de Hermione, que le auguraba un fin de semana sin dormir si no empezaba al menos la redacción para la profesora McGonagall, subió a su dormitorio nada más terminar de cenar y se durmió sin apenas perder el tiempo en cubrirse con la manta.

A la mañana siguiente tuvieron que enfrentarse al viento y a la nieve para llegar hasta los invernaderos, donde, una vez más, les sorprendió la noticia de que la profesora Sprout había ordenado que hicieran un ensayo sobre las plantas caníbales del clima nórdico inglés, un ensayo que, evidentemente, no habían hecho. Y la profesora Sprout, como McGonagall, no admitía excusas.

- Me entregáis medio metro en la próxima clase, o tendré que hablar con la directora - les espetó, antes de empezar la demostración de cómo se trasplantaba un Ficus Dientes de Sable.

- ¿Por qué habéis llegado tan tarde de las vacaciones, Harry? - le preguntó Hannah Abbott, cogiendo un cubo de estiércol de dragón para utilizarlo como fertilizante.

- Eeh... - Harry fingió buscar en su mochila los guantes protectores, mientras exprimía su cerebro para intentar encontrar una excusa factible -. Bueno... Es que tenía que arreglar un asunto de papeles, ya sabes...

- Oh - contestó Hannah, clavando una pequeña pala en el cubo de estiércol -. ¿Por lo de tu padrino? - añadió, comprensiva.

- Sí - asintió Harry enérgicamente, aferrándose a la excusa que Hannah acababa de brindarle -. Sí... tenía que arreglar lo de la herencia, y todo eso.

- Ya - dijo ella en tono compasivo -. La verdad es que es una lástima que no pudieras reconocer que era tu padrino hasta que murió...

- Sí, claro - respondió Harry, ausente, agarrando fuertemente un Ficus con la mano derecha -. Una lástima.

- Es curioso - comentó Ernie Macmillan en tono casual, colocándose las gafas protectoras -. Hermione me dijo ayer en Runas Antiguas que la habíais acompañado al entierro de su abuela...

- Oh - dijo Harry, bajando la mirada, azorado -. Sí, bueno, tuvimos que ir a Londres al entierro, y ya que estábamos allí, fui al Ministerio de Magia a lo de la herencia de Sirius.

- Qué raro - dijo Neville desde el parterre de al lado, donde transplantaba con maestría uno de los Ficus Dientes de Sable -. Ayer le pregunté a Ron en la Sala Común y me explicó que os habíais quedado aislados en su casa por la nieve...

Harry cerró la boca de golpe, desconcertado, y apretó con fuerza el Ficus, tanto que la planta se revolvió y le clavó un colmillo de diez centímetros en la mano. Soltando un aullido, se desprendió del Ficus Dientes de Sable agitando la mano con tanta energía que la planta voló por todo el invernadero y se estrelló justo encima de la cabeza de la profesora Sprout.

- ¿Cómo se van a quedar aislados? - preguntó Ernie, llenando una maceta de tierra -. Si ya tienen el carné de Aparición... Podrían haber venido hasta Hogsmeade y luego...

- Es que... Mi casa está protegida contra la Aparición - se apresuró Ron a mentir, aunque su rostro, rojo como la grana, no le prestaba ningún tipo de convicción -. Ya sabes, por seguridad...

- Ah - dijo Ernie, sin levantar la mirada -. Ya. Y también está fuera de la Red Flu, supongo...

- Sí, claro - dijo Ron, que, por su expresión, sentía un deseo irrefrenable de meterse debajo de la mesa -. Mi padre se aisló hace tiempo.

- Lo que me extraña - continuó Neville, sacudiéndose las manos de tierra, pensativo - es que Ginny sí llegase el lunes de su casa, mientras que vosotros...

Harry intercambió una mirada sombría con Hermione.

- Es que aprovechamos que estábamos cerca de Londres para ir a lo de la abuela de Hermione, y luego...

- Ya - le interrumpió Ernie, indiferente -. Una pregunta, Hermione: ¿Era la misma abuela que se murió a mediados de octubre, cuando pasásteis el fin de semana fuera de Hogwarts, o la que se murió en verano, la que me contaste en septiembre?

Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

- E-en realidad - balbució -, era una tía-abuela... la prima de la madre de mi padre...

- Oh - dijo Ernie -. Vaya... ¿Una epidemia?

- Eh... Bueno...

- Son muggles - intervino Ron rápidamente.

- Ah - dijo Hannah con los ojos muy abiertos -. No sabía que los muggles se muriesen tan fácilmente... Bueno, es que tampoco sé mucho de muggles, claro.

- Harry - dijo Neville -, ¿vamos a tener reunión con el EH esta semana?

- Sí, claro - respondió Harry apresuradamente, aferrándose a la distracción como quien se agarra a una cuerda suspendido sobre un precipicio -. Esta tarde, si queréis... No hay entrenamiento de Quidditch - dijo animadamente -. Supongo - añadió para sí.

Ron negó brevemente con la cabeza, y la sonrisa falsa de Harry se ensanchó.

- Después de cenar - continuó, tras una leve vacilación -. Avisaré al resto con las monedas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Potter, ¿quieres venir a recoger esta planta? - le llegó la voz de la profesora Sprout desde el otro extremo del invernadero -. ¿O tengo que mandarte escribir cien veces "No tiraré plantas caníbales a mi profesora de Herbología", como si estuvieras en primero?

Harry se apresuró a levantarse, agradecido por la interrupción, y fue hacia donde yacía su Ficus Dientes de Sable, abriendo y cerrando los sépalos en actitud amenazante. Aliviado, se inclinó sobre la planta, evitando los afilados colmillos, y la agarró con fuerza por debajo de las dos hojas aplanadas de color verdoso que hacían las veces de brazos, y que se agitaban convulsivamente. Curiosamente, se sentía más seguro cogiendo una planta que deseaba por encima de todas las cosas masticarle un dedo que hablando con Ernie, Hannah y Neville. Y más cuando era tan evidente que los tres sabían que estaban mintiendo descaradamente.

- Ha faltado poco, ¿verdad? - dijo Ron en voz baja mientras salían del invernadero, después de clase.

- ¿Poco? - exclamó Hermione con el ceño fruncido -. Ron, está claro que saben que estamos mintiendo... Lo que pasa es que no han querido obligarnos a contarles la verdad, no sé por qué.

Harry se encogió de hombros bajo la capa.

- Supongo que porque son amigos nuestros, ¿no? - comentó, tiritando de frío, enterrando el rostro en la esponjosa bufanda de lana -. Si no, seguro que no habrían tenido reparos en ponernos entre la espada y la pared.

- Sí, supongo que sí - suspiró Hermione, colocándose el gorro de lana sobre el pelo aplastado y siguiendo a Harry y a Ron por el helado camino cubierto de nieve de vuelta al castillo.

Ernie, Neville y Hannah no fueron los únicos que se tomaron con suspicacia las vagas y contradictorias explicaciones que les daban para justificar su ausencia los primeros días del trimestre; para cuando salieron de Pociones, las únicas personas que no les habían preguntado el por qué de su tardanza eran los alumnos de Slytherin (que jamás se rebajarían a preguntarle nada a Harry; ni siquiera Urquhart, que se sentía muy molesto por no haber podido entrenar aquella semana por culpa de Harry), la señora Pince y la señora Hooch (a las que no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver) y Ginny (que probablemente ya imaginaba lo que habían estado haciendo esos tres días, y había preferido no preguntarles).

Y cuando subían disimuladamente hacia la Sala de los Menesteres se encontraron con otra de las personas, por llamarlo de alguna manera, a las que probablemente tampoco convencerían con sus explicaciones.

- Igual deberíamos habernos puesto de acuerdo antes de decirle nada a nadie - se lamentaba Ron mientras caminaban lentamente por el pasillo -. Pero es que Neville me lo preguntó tan de improviso que no supe inventarme nada mejor...

- Ya, a mí me pasó lo mismo - dijo Hermione en tono sombrío -. Ernie me pilló por sorpresa, y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. No me acordaba de que ya le había dicho lo mismo la última vez...

- Es igual - dijo Harry -. No habríamos convencido a nadie de todas formas. Mucho me temo que no se nos da nada bien eso de mentir, chicos - Suspiró -. A estas alturas, todo el colegio debe imaginarse que tiene algo que ver con Voldemort y la basura esa de "El Elegido".

- O-o-o-oh - cacareó una voz desde lo alto. Harry cerró los ojos antes de levantar la mirada hacia el techo, y ahogó una maldición -. Así que mi viejo amigo Potty se ha dedicado a mentir a todo el cole... ¡Y yo que pensaba que ya no tenías remedio!

- Cállate, Peeves - dijo Harry de mal humor.

- ¡Oooooooh! - exclamó el poltergueist, dando una voltereta sobre sí mismo, sujetándose en sombrero -. Potty, Potty... ¿Por qué estás siempre de tan mala uva? ¡A ver si voy a pensar que es que no te caigo bien!

Harry gruñó, exasperado.

- Déjanos en paz, Peeves - dijo de malos modos -. Claro que no me caes bien. Ni falta que te hace.

Peeves fingió un fuerte sollozo, y dio otro par de volteretas en el aire.

- ¡Mi querido amigo Potty! - exclamó, con una sonrisa perversa -. ¡Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí! -. Y, sin perder un instante, se abalanzó sobre Harry, se abrazó fuertemente a su cabeza con las manos y las piernas, y en esa postura, como si fuera una araña, comenzó a gritar:

_Si Peeves viene y te dice_

_que es tu mejor amigo_

_o aceptas un abrazo_

_o te hundirá el ombligo_

- ¡Peeves! - gritaron Ron y Hermione a la vez, lanzándose contra él y tironeando para separarlo de Harry -. ¡Que lo vas a ahogar!

Peeves soltó una carcajada y apretó a Harry con más fuerza, tarareando una melodía sin pies ni cabeza.

Harry, medio asfixiado, consiguió morder fuertemente la pierna de Peeves, y el poltergueist saltó hasta colgarse de una lámpara, cacareó de nuevo y se alejó dando botes por el techo, cantando a voz en grito: - _¡El Elegido incomprendido no sabe hablar si no miente, pero Peeves lo ha sorprendido, cada día está más demente!_

- Hay que ver qué molesto puede llegar a ser - refunfuñó Ron, observando al duende planear alrededor de las antorchas que flanqueaban el pasillo, mientras Harry se frotaba la dolorida garganta -. ¿Sabéis? Creo que, por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con Filch: habría que echarlo del castillo de una vez por todas.

Hermione había encontrado un surtido de maldiciones muy interesantes en un libro de los que la Sala de los Menesteres les brindaba cada vez que entraban a reunirse con el EH, y Harry decidió empezar a aprenderlas de inmediato, confiando en que los nuevos hechizos distraerían la atención de su pequeño retraso en volver de las vacaciones de Navidad. Y, contra todo pronóstico, funcionó, porque los miembros del EH se concentraron en aprender aquellos encantamientos y se olvidaron de expresar sus suspicacias y recelos ante las excusas cada vez más peregrinas de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Había uno en concreto que era especialmente interesante, aunque también especialmente difícil: la Maldición Horreius, un hechizo que, bien realizado, sumía al enemigo en un estado de terror tan profundo que era incapaz de coordinar un solo pensamiento. Al principio, ninguno entendió por qué una simple maldición inductora de miedo estaba en un libro que recogía encantamientos de efectos mucho más horrorosos; sin embargo, pronto comprendieron que el miedo, bien utilizado, era un arma de considerable poder. Al fin y al cabo, ¿acaso el mismo Voldemort no llevaba décadas utilizando el temor que producía su recuerdo, su nombre incluso, para sojuzgar a la sociedad mágica? El miedo impedía a la gente reaccionar con la rapidez necesaria, le impedía hasta recordar cómo defenderse. Si se conseguía producir el terror suficiente, se podía luchar e incluso vencer a quien fuera. Incluso a Lord Voldemort. O, al menos, eso era lo que Harry esperaba, aunque dudaba de que una persona como Voldemort temiese a algo lo suficiente.

La Maldición funcionaba de manera muy similar al efecto de los Dementores, pero no había contramaldición, o, al menos, ninguna que los libros reflejasen. El problema era que requería una enorme concentración, y que, como comprobaron cuando finalmente fueron capaces de hacerla aproximadamente, consumía una gran cantidad de energía del que la realizaba. Hermione supuso que aquello dependía del poder del mago y de la resistencia al miedo de su enemigo; ninguna de las dos cosas animó a Harry en absoluto.

Enero pasó, febrero llegó y se marchó, y finalmente Harry consideró que no era posible hacer más con aquella maldición; que tal y como la hacían era lo máximo que el hechizo podía dar de sí. Cuando tuvieron que llevar a Lavender a la enfermería con un ataque de pánico que le produjo taquicardias, pensó que sólo le quedaba confiar en que la maldición fuera suficiente para asustar a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos.

- Quizá sería mejor que dejásemos de practicar estas cosas con nuestros propios compañeros - dijo Hermione, preocupada, cuando salieron de la enfermería, después de recibir una reprimenda de la señora Pomfrey -. Podríamos haber hecho que Lavender enfermase gravemente...

- Tienes razón - respondió Ron, malhumorado, apuntando con su varita hacia una araña que los observaba tranquilamente, inmóvil, desde el alféizar de una ventana -. _Horreo_.

La araña huyó despavorida, desapareciendo en un agujero de la pared en un instante. Ron miró la varita con expresión apreciativa. - Eh, parece que funciona...

- ¡Ajá! ¡Haciendo magia en los pasillos! - exclamó Filch, apareciendo por una esquina del pasillo con un candelabro en la mano y la _Señora Norris_ a sus pies -. ¡Y de noche, para más señas! ¡Esto os va a costar un buen castigo, sí señor!

- Tocan retirada - susurró Harry por la comisura del labio, cogiendo con fuerza su varita sin sacarla del bolsillo. Cerró los ojos y pensó: _Nox_.

La vela del candelabro de Filch osciló y se apagó, y Harry, Ron y Hermione echaron a correr por el pasillo en dirección opuesta a donde el conserje tanteaba en busca de algo con lo que volver a encender una luz. Para cuando Filch pudo hacerse con una piedra de yesca, los tres habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda y habían traspasado el agujero hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

El resto de las maldiciones de aquel libro, y del resto de los que había en la Sala de los Menesteres, eran también bastante útiles, pero seguían teniendo el mismo problema, y, al parecer, no había solución: no podían practicarlas los unos contra los otros, o se arriesgarían a hacerse daño de verdad.

Aún así, Harry aprendió todas aquellas maldiciones y contramaldiciones lo mejor que pudo, y procuró, junto con Hermione y Ron, que el resto las aprendieran igual de bien que él. Pero no olvidaba su decisión de aprender también, en la medida de lo posible, las maldiciones contenidas en el libro que Hermione le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo en sus reuniones con el EH, porque también se había propuesto no dejar que nadie supiera que estaba aprendiendo Artes Oscuras, de modo que durante meses el libro había permanecido olvidado en su baúl.

Cuando creyó controlar las maldiciones más difíciles de los libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que Hermione iba seleccionando, recordó sus intenciones, y decidió que había llegado el momento de acudir a la Sala de los Menesteres sin el resto de los miembros del EH.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Harry? - preguntó Ron, sentado en el borde de su cama con un paquete envuelto que Hermione acababa de darle por su cumpleaños, mirándolo con interés mientras Harry revolvía el interior de su baúl.

- Estoy buscando mi libro - contestó Harry sin sacar la cabeza del baúl -. Pero no lo encuentro...

Enojado, se irguió y cerró de un fuerte golpe la tapa del baúl.

- No está - dijo, furioso -. No lo entiendo. No lo he sacado de ahí desde hace meses.

- ¿Qué libro buscas, Harry? - preguntó Hermione, sin mirarlo, mientras instaba a Ron a que abriese de una vez su regalo.

- El que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños - dijo él, contrariado, dirigiéndose hacia su mesilla y abriendo el cajón, sin muchas esperanzas. Volvió a cerrarlo, con tanto ímpetu que tiró el vaso de agua que había encima -. El libro de Urquhart Rackharrow. _Reparo_.

Hermione no levantó la mirada.

- Está en tu baúl, Harry - dijo, observando con una media sonrisa cómo Ron desenvolvía un nuevo juego de Gobstones. Harry contuvo una exclamación de impaciencia.

- Ya he mirado dos veces, Hermione...

Esta vez sí, ella lo miró.

- El libro de Rackharrow está en tu baúl - dijo lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra con cuidado, dejando a Harry totalmente desconcertado.

- Ya te he dicho que...

- Pues míralo otra vez - insistió Hermione, devolviendo su atención a las muestras de agradecimiento de Ron.

Perplejo, Harry la observó unos instantes, se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama, donde se había dejado caer. Volvió junto a su baúl y lo abrió.

- ¿Ves? - dijo, señalando su contenido revuelto -. Ya te he dicho que aquí no...

Se quedó mudo. Allí, encima del montón de cosas que acababa de sacar y volver a meter en el baúl hacía un momento, estaba su ejemplar de _Grandes Maleficios de la Época Actual_.

Asombrado, Harry lo tocó con un dedo, para cerciorarse de que no se trataba de un espejismo. El libro era completamente sólido.

- Perdona - dijo Hermione, a su espalda -. Es que he estado practicando el Encantamiento Fidelio, y estaba tan a mano...

- ¿Tan a mano? - preguntó Ron, conteniendo la risa -. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no puedes entrar en este dormitorio, Hermione?

- Y menos cuando nosotros no estamos para controlarte - añadió Harry con el ceño fruncido, cogiendo el libro y cerrando la tapa de mal humor.


	22. La carta

- CAPÍTULO 22 -

_**La carta**_

Curiosamente, el baúl no cerró, pese al golpe que Harry le había propinado a la tapa. Volvió a empujar hacia abajo, pero la tapa rebotó y siguió sin cerrarse del todo. Enojado, volvió a abrirlo para ver qué era lo que impedía que la tapa encajase. Había túnicas, zapatos, calcetines y objetos variados, pero lo que se había enganchado entre las bisagras del baúl y no permitía que la tapa hiciera contacto con la caja en sí era un fajo de pergaminos amarillentos, guardados en una carpeta del mismo material y sujetos con una cinta roja deshilachada.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Hermione con tono de curiosidad, levantándose de la cama de Ron y yendo hacia él. Harry cogió el fajo de pergaminos con el ceño fruncido.

- Había olvidado que tenía esto guardado - respondió, más para sí que para Hermione -. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlos guardado aquí... Pero claro, aquel día estaba tan cansado que no me habría acordado aunque hubiera guardado un elefante entero en el baúl.

Estudió la carpeta con interés, sujetándola con cuidado para que no se salieran los pergaminos que había dentro. En la carpeta de pergamino que ya amarilleaba por la edad, escrito en la rebuscada y gótica letra que ya había visto en algunos otros papeles oficiales, se leía: "Sirius Stephen Black".

- ¿Qué es? - repitió Hermione con interés. Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Unos documentos de Sirius - respondió, sentándose en la cama e inclinándose sobre la carpeta para intentar desatar el nudo de la cinta roja que mantenía unidos los pergaminos -. Dumbledore los dejó en Grimmauld Place, pero Lupin me pidió que los llevase a Gringotts para que estuvieran seguros... Supongo que serán los certificados de estudios y esas cosas, si fuera algo más importante Dumbledore no me lo habría dejado en Grimmauld Place sino que lo habría guardado en su cámara de Gringotts.

- También estará el título de propiedad de la casa - dijo Hermione -. Lupin lo dijo estas Navidades, ¿recuerdas? El documento de donde sacó el nombre de Regulus era una copia de uno que tienes tú.

Harry miró interesado el fajo de documentos, y reanudó sus intentos de desatar la cinta roja. Se enganchó una uña en el lazo, que estaba tan deshilachado y desgastado que era casi imposible de desanudar.

- Déjalo para luego, Harry - dijo Hermione, alejándose de él y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta -. No tienes tiempo de revisar ahora eso, y no creo que sea tan importante como para saltarnos una clase de Encantamientos.

Harry lanzó una última mirada decepcionada al fajo de pergaminos, y lo dejó caer sobre la cama.

- Tienes razón - dijo, levantándose y volviendo hacia el baúl para coger una túnica limpia -. Era sólo por curiosidad...

- Es un asco, eso de cumplir años un lunes - gruñó Ron mientras Hermione salía del dormitorio de los chicos para permitirles cambiarse de ropa.

Horas después, Ron estaba mucho más asqueado con el hecho de que su cumpleaños hubiera caído en lunes aquel año. El profesor Flitwick no estaba nada satisfecho con su forma de realizar el Encantamiento Proteico, y le amenazó con no dejarle salir del aula hasta que no lo hiciera a la perfección; pasaron la hora anterior y la hora posterior a la comida practicando el encantamiento, hasta que Ron consiguió hacerlo perfectamente, pero sin dejar de refunfuñar y maldecir ante la idea de pasar su cumpleaños intentando convencer a un sacapuntas de que era de un color distinto, algo que, a su juicio, era lo más absurdo que se puede hacer cualquier día del año (aunque se aseguró de decirlo cuando Hermione había tenido que irse a clase de Runas Antiguas). Y, cuando ya estaba más convencido de ser parecido al sacapuntas rojo que el sacapuntas azul (al que no había quien le convenciese), tuvieron que bajar a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde McLaggen terminó de fastidiarle el cumpleaños al intentar enseñarles cómo se hacía un encantamiento de desarme, que hacía cinco años que había aprendido y que, desde luego, realizaba mucho mejor que él.

Y, para rematar el día, Edmund Cadwallader se les acercó durante la cena y les dijo que había vetado todos los entrenamientos de Quidditch de las siguientes dos semanas porque consideraba que era preferible no entrenar antes que permitir que el equipo de Gryffindor espiara sus estrategias de cara al partido que les enfrentaría a final de mes.

- Será idiota... - dijo Ron en voz baja, alejando el plato de revuelto con bacon, de mal humor -. Ya hasta se me han quitado las ganas de comer.

- Será la primera vez - comentó Hermione, hiriente -. ¿Qué pasa? Tampoco es para tanto, ¿no?

- ¿Que no es para tanto? - se encrespó Ron -. ¿Pero no has oído lo que ha dicho ese... ese...?

- Sí - asintió Hermione, mojando un trozo de pan en la yema del huevo frito -. ¿Y qué? Pues si no quiere entrenar, que no entrene, ¿cuál es el problema?

- El problema, Hermione - intervino Harry lúgubremente -, es que, si él decide no entrenar, nosotros tampoco podemos entrenar. ¿No te acuerdas? McGonagall sólo nos permitió retomar el campeonato de Quidditch si entrenábamos los cuatro equipos juntos, y siempre acompañados por la señora Hooch. Así que, si Hufflepuff no entrena, tampoco entrena Gryffindor. Ni Slytherin ni Ravenclaw, pero eso a ellos les importa menos porque no tienen partido hasta dentro de un mes...

- Bueno - Hermione se encogió de hombros -. Pues no entrenéis. Es una tontería por parte de Cadwallader, porque así estaréis en igualdad de condiciones, no entrenan ellos ni entrenáis vosotros, pero Gryffindor es claramente superior a Hufflepuff, así que, entrenando o sin entrenar, en principio seguís siendo favoritos...

- El año pasado nos ganaron - le recordó Ron sombríamente.

Hermione masticó un trozo de pan, lo tragó y se volvió para mirarlo.

- Pero el año pasado os ganaron por culpa de McLaggen - contestó -. No porque fueran mejores que vosotros. Claro, sin un guardián decente y con el buscador con el cráneo roto, cualquiera puede ganaros, ¿no, pero eso no significa que...

- También nos ganaron el año anterior - dijo Harry -. Y el anterior.

Hermione suspiró.

- El año anterior os ganaron porque Kirke y Sloper no eran capaces de distinguir sus propias cabezas de las bludgers, y Ginny tuvo que jugar de buscadora, cuando todos sabemos que prefiere ser cazadora. Y el campeonato anterior fue por los dementores, ¿recuerdas, Harry, te caíste de la escoba. Además, Cedric Diggory era mucho mejor buscador que ese inútil de Summerby...

Harry gruñó. - En realidad, bien mirado, sólo hemos ganado una vez a Hufflepuff en lo que llevamos en Hogwarts. No sé por qué todo el mundo piensa que somos superiores.

- Porque es verdad, Harry - contestó Hermione -. Simplemente, habéis tenido mala suerte. Pero acuérdate, cuando estabas en primero cogiste la snitch a los cinco minutos de partido... Sólo tienes que repetir ese partido, y...

- Somos un equipo completamente distinto - le interrumpió Harry -. El único que queda en el equipo de aquellos tiempos soy yo... Ya se han ido Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Fred y George...

- Pero el equipo que tienes ahora es igual de bueno - dijo Hermione, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Ron, que observaba su plato de revuelto con expresión malhumorada -. Ron ha mejorado mucho, y Ginny, Demelza y Dean son tan buenos como Alicia, Angelina y Katie... y tú mismo has dicho muchas veces que Jimmy y Ritchie son unos golpeadores bastante competentes. Y tú tienes siete años más de experiencia, Harry. Si cogiste la snitch a los cinco minutos en el segundo partido de Quidditch que jugabas en tu vida, imagina ahora, que llevas... llevas...

- Diez - respondió Harry, jugueteando con su tenedor -. Y dos de ellos los he acabado en la enfermería con la cabeza rota. Sin contar con el que me quedé sin huesos en el brazo...

- Pero ese lo ganaste también - le recordó Hermione.

- Pero los otros dos perdimos espectacularmente - contestó Harry.

Hermione suspiró.

- De lo que se deduce que, sin el buscador, un equipo no vale nada. De acuerdo, Harry - sonrió, apurando el vaso de zumo de calabaza -. Esta vez, procura acabar el partido sin necesidad de que te llevemos a la enfermería, y lo más probable es que ganéis a Hufflepuff, diga lo que diga Cadwallader. Al fin y al cabo, la estadística está de tu parte... Todos los partidos que has jugado contra Hufflepuff y en los que no te has roto la crisma, los has ganado.

- Sí - dijo él lúgubremente -. Uno.

- ¿Ves? - dijo Hermione, soltando una carcajada -. Un cien por cien de efectividad... Los números están de tu parte, Harry.

- ¿Todo eso lo aprendes en Aritmancia? - preguntó Ron, mordisqueando sin ganas un trozo de patata frita -. ¿Qué quieres, restregarnos lo mucho que sabes y lo poco que sabemos nosotros y lo mal que jugamos al Quidditch y...?

- Ya estás paranoico otra vez, Ron - le interrumpió ella -. ¿No has oído hablar nunca de la estadística?

- ¿No te lo acabo de decir?

Hermione lo miró, incrédula. - ¿En serio? - preguntó, curiosa -. ¿No sabes lo que...?

- Dejadlo ya, ¿vale? - dijo Harry sombríamente -. Ron, la estadística es una ciencia muggle que... Bueno, no sabría cómo explicártelo...

- Es una disciplina que utiliza la extrapolación de conclusiones extraídas de una parte significativa del total para obtener conclusiones generales - recitó Hermione, que, como de costumbre, parecía haberse empollado el diccionario enciclopédico de memoria.

Ron la miró, boquiabierto.

- No me he enterado de nada - murmuró, desconcertado -. Pero es igual, no te molestes en explicármelo. No me preocupa en absoluto, muchas gracias.

Hermione frunció el ceño y levantó el mentón en un gesto de dignidad ofendida.

Cuando volvieron a la Torre de Gryffindor, Harry recordó los documentos de Sirius, que había dejado tirados encima de su cama, y subió a su dormitorio a por ellos, ignorando la mirada de reprobación de Hermione.

- Aprovecharías mejor el tiempo haciendo la redacción que nos ha mandado McLaggen - dijo ella. Harry no le hizo caso y subió a por el fajo de pergaminos. Los bajó a la Sala Común para estudiarlos.

- Harry - insistió Hermione cuando éste se sentó de nuevo en la mesa junto al fuego -. Harry, no pienso dejarte copiar la redacción después, si es lo que pretendes...

- Es igual - contestó él, cogiendo la varita para cortar el lazo rojo -. Me sé de memoria los efectos del encantamiento de desarme, no me hace falta que...

- Pero te llevará tiempo redactarlos - dijo ella -. Harry, ¿no puedes dejar eso para otro día?

- Déjalo en paz, Hermione - terció Ron -. Si quiere leer los documentos de Sirius, deja que lo haga. No tenemos clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hasta el jueves, así que tiene toda la semana para hacer los deberes.

- Pero...

Harry cortó la cinta roja con un diestro movimiento de varita y abrió la carpeta. Los pergaminos, amarillos y rígidos por la falta de humedad y de cuidados, eran de distintos tamaños, y se notaba que habían sido redactados por gente diferente en épocas diferentes. Como había dicho Lupin, allí estaba el título de propiedad de la casa de Grimmauld Place, 12; con curiosidad, Harry estudió los diferentes propietarios que le precedían en la columna, y que se remontaban sólo hasta una fecha de principios de siglo, cuando un tal Basile Bernard Black adquirió la vivienda en el centro de Londres.

También había otro título de propiedad, éste anulado por un gran sello de lacre del Ministerio de Magia, de una casa de campo situada en Gales que la familia Black había vendido a principios de los ochenta, coincidiendo, curiosamente, con la desaparición de Lord Voldemort; Harry pensó que, al haber muerto Regulus, sus padres debieron pensar que, para legarle la casa a Sirius (a quien habían desheredado) no merecía la pena conservarla. O quizá se habían arruinado, aunque no era muy probable.

Con un latido de nostalgia, Harry encontró la declaración firmada del Wizengamot en la que exoneraba a Sirius de todos los crímenes por los que antes había sido condenado, acompañada por las copias de los expedientes abiertos cuando fue enviado a Azkaban dieciséis años atrás y cuando se escapó de la prisión más de una década después; Harry sintió que la antigua furia lo inundaba al comprobar que Sirius no había mentido: Barty Crouch le había enviado a Azkaban sin molestarse en celebrar un juicio.

Su humor se ensombreció aún más al ver el certificado de defunción de Sirius; en el espacio donde debería haber venido reflejada la causa de la muerte, algún funcionario del Ministerio de Magia había escrito: "Accidente o Negligencia". Harry no se llamaba a engaño; no creía que el funcionario se hubiera referido a una negligencia cometida por el Ministerio. Más bien era obvio que culpaban a Sirius de su propia muerte. Junto al certificado, la hoja de vida de Sirius hizo que Harry descubriese, esbozando una sonrisa tristona, que Sirius había muerto con treinta y ocho años. Demasiado joven para haber pasado doce años encerrado en Azkaban y tres escondiéndose del Ministerio, pensó Harry amargamente.

Estudió con curiosidad un par de pliegos, que resumían los bienes de Sirius y su legado a sus herederos (en este espacio, el funcionario había consignado un único nombre: el de Harry). Comprobó que, tal y como le había dicho Dumbledore el año anterior, Sirius le había dejado la casa, el elfo doméstico y todo el contenido de su cámara de Gringotts; allí, pegada con celo mágico, estaba la pequeña llave dorada del banco, con el número "711" grabado. Y se quedó anonadado al ver otro par de pliegos similares: la herencia de James y Lily Potter. Pese a su larga estancia en Azkaban y su temporada huído de la justicia, al parecer Sirius había conseguido hacerse con ella y ser nombrado administrador de dicha herencia, como padrino del único beneficiario: de nuevo, Harry James Potter. De nuevo, una casa: una propiedad en el Valle de Godric que Harry supuso era el montón de escombros que había visitado aquel verano. De nuevo, el contenido de una cámara de Gringotts: la 715, aunque sin llave alguna pegada con celo. Aquella llave había estado en poder de Dumbledore hasta que se la había cedido a Hagrid para que éste se la hiciera llegar a Harry, durante su primera visita al Callejón Diagon. Y Harry se quedó boquiabierto al leer que sus padres también le habían dejado otra casa: por la descripción que había hecho el funcionario del Ministerio, se trataba de una auténtica mansión, en plena campiña. La casa de sus abuelos paternos. Miró con curiosidad el documento de prioridad, y se quedó helado al ver los dos nombres que había sobre los de James Potter y Lily Evans: Charlus Potter y Dorea Black. Sus abuelos.

- ¡Black! - exclamó, anonadado.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió de dónde había salido el contenido de su cámara de Gringotts, y por qué allí había tanto dinero, mientras que en la cámara de los Weasley, por ejemplo, apenas había unas pocas monedas. Sabía que James Potter se había criado en una familia no sólo de sangre pura, sino de una gran riqueza. Y todo aquello lo había heredado Harry, además de la riqueza de los Black, otra familia pura y adinerada, que Sirius le había legado. Lo que nunca había llegado a entender era que, en realidad, ambas familias eran dos ramas del mismo árbol. Sirius había intentado decírselo en una ocasión: todas las familias de sangre pura están emparentadas, de alguna manera. Pero, según aquello, Sirius Black no sólo era su padrino: también era su tío. El primo de su padre. Por un instante la cabeza le dio vueltas; Sirius, su tío... Por supuesto. Por eso Sirius siempre había sido tan bien recibido en la casa de los Potter: Charlus y Dorea eran sus tíos... Y él, entonces, también era un Black. Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a seguir leyendo.

Allí estaba también la carta en la que el Ministerio comunicaba a Sirius las calificaciones obtenidas en los TIMOS, y el certificado de notas de los ÉXTASIS, que, para sorpresa de Harry, le entregaron con fecha de junio, antes de finalizado el curso escolar. Al parecer, los ÉXTASIS se calificaban antes para permitir a los alumnos que salían de Hogwarts que eligieran durante el verano sus profesiones e hicieran, en caso de ser necesario, las pruebas de acceso a estudios superiores. Harry se encogió de hombros: aquello no tenía en ese momento demasiada importancia.

Sirius había sacado unas notas tan extraordinarias que incluso Percy Weasley se habría sentido acomplejado ante aquel certificado. Al parecer Sirius no sólo había sido un joven lleno de encanto (según Harry había podido comprobar en su accidentado viaje por los recuerdos de Snape), sino que además había tenido una inteligencia fuera de serie; si no, no había forma de explicar semejante cantidad de "Extraordinarios" juntos. También, a juzgar por el siguiente pergamino, había conseguido una mención especial de Hogwarts por esas notas (aunque, como Harry recordaba perfectamente, Sirius nunca había conseguido ser prefecto ni Premio Anual, porque a las calificaciones altas se unía un irrefrenable amor por meterse en líos: ¿por qué, si no, habrían tenido él y James Potter un par de espejos para comunicarse exclusivamente cuando estaban castigados?).

Había un contrato de alquiler de una casa en el centro de Londres, en un barrio muggle bastante acomodado; al parecer, Sirius había utilizado el dinero de su tío Alphard para buscarse un buen lugar para vivir, y se había asegurado de no ser encontrado fácilmente en caso de que su familia lo buscase. Porque era difícil imaginar a alguien de la familia Black yendo a buscarlo a un barrio repleto de muggles.

También vio unas cuantas minutas pagadas por algún trabajo que Sirius había llevado a cabo. Al principio, Harry no entendió a qué se referían, porque el trabajo en cuestión no estaba consignado. Sin embargo, estudiándolas todas comprobó que se referían a conceptos tan extraños como "Localización del objeto", "Entrega del sujeto a los agentes del Ministerio" o "Vigilancia continua del inmueble".

- ¿Sirius era un cazarrecompensas? - exclamó Ron, asombrado.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y cogió los pergaminos.

- Más bien parece que fuese un investigador privado, o algo así - dijo, leyendo las minutas detenidamente -. Este tipo de trabajos los hacen los investigadores, ¿no?

- Y los cazarrecompensas - insistió Ron tozudamente.

- Bien pensado, es un trabajo que le pegaba - dijo Harry, con una mueca divertida -. Sirius, el Investigador. Qué pena que no lo hubiera sabido antes: me habría reído muchísimo de él...

Hermione soltó un bufido, y volvió a su redacción.

Harry notó un doloroso retortijón en el estómago cuando vio que allí también estaba la copia del certificado de matrimonio de James Potter y Lily Evans, con la firma de Sirius como padrino, fechada (algo que Harry no sabía) diecinueve años antes, un 21 de marzo. Y tuvo que tragar saliva al ver otros dos pergaminos juntos: su propia partida de nacimiento, y su certificado de bautismo, firmado también por Sirius como padrino y, para asombro e incredulidad de Harry, por Petunia Dursley como madrina.

- ¿Que tu tía Petunia es tu madrina? - exclamó Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos, cuando Harry leyó el acta de bautismo -. Pero... ¿cómo es posible?

- Es lógico, ¿no crees? - comentó Hermione sin dejar de escribir su ensayo sobre los encantamientos de desarme -. Era la hermana de tu madre, al fin y al cabo.

- Pues lo ha estado olvidando durante muchos años - gruñó Ron -. O sea que no sólo es tu tía, sino que además es tu madrina. Y aún así te ha estado haciendo la vida imposible hasta que has cumplido los diecisiete. Pues vaya.

- Ya veo que tía Petunia escondía más cosas de las que yo creía - dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y dejando la partida de bautismo junto a su certificado de nacimiento.

Cuando fue a coger el resto de los pergaminos, un papel se escurrió del montón y cayó al suelo. Al agacharse para recogerlo, Harry vio que era un sobre amarillento, manoseado y escrito con tinta verde. Lo cogió, curioso, y vio que estaba dirigido a Sirius, y, asombrosamente, la dirección consignada era la de sus abuelos, la de la casa de la campiña que Harry acababa de saber que era suya.

- ¿No dijiste que Sirius había vivido con tus abuelos después de irse de casa de sus padres? - preguntó Hermione mientras Harry abría el sobre y sacaba una hoja del interior.

- Sí, pero sólo unos meses - respondió Harry -. Y no en esta época. Mira, está fechada en... caray.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al leer la fecha de la carta, escrita a mano en la esquina superior izquierda del pergamino: _2 de julio de 1980_.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ron al ver la expresión del rostro de Harry.

- No lo sé - admitió éste, con la vista fija en la fecha.

- ¿De quién es?

- No está firmada - dijo Harry, bajando la mirada por la misiva, escrita también en tinta verde -. Pero, si Sirius la guardó entre estos documentos, probablemente pensó que era algo importante.

- Léela, entonces - dijo Hermione, suspirando y dejando a un lado la pluma -. Pero date prisa, tengo que...

Harry carraspeó, y comenzó a leer.

_2 de julio de 1980_

_Querido Sirius:_

_Siento mucho no haberte escrito antes, pero hasta hace muy poco no me di cuenta de que tenías razón, y que tú habías hecho lo correcto y yo estaba equivocado. Demasiado tarde, por supuesto, pero espero haber podido compensar de alguna manera mis errores, aunque me haya costado la vida._

_Sé que te sorprenderá recibir esta carta, pero probablemente dentro de unos días lo comprenderás; esto es una despedida. No creo que sobreviva muchos días, puesto que el Señor Tenebroso me está buscando para matarme, y es un enemigo imposible de esquivar mucho tiempo. Pero antes de morir quería decirte que finalmente lo he comprendido, y que he hecho lo posible por enmendar lo que hice mal. Yo he comenzado el trabajo: a vosotros os toca terminarlo, a ti y a tu Orden del Fénix. Seguramente Dumbledore sabrá a qué me refiero. Perdona, pero no me atrevo a poner nada más en una carta, por si cae en malas manos._

_Sólo quería decirte que he comprobado que sí se puede vencer al Señor Tenebroso: si yo he averiguado cómo, no creo que a Dumbledore le suponga un problema descubrirlo él también._

_Mucha suerte, y haz lo correcto, como has hecho toda tu vida. Haz que mi muerte tenga un sentido._

Harry dejó de leer y se quedó mirando la carta con una expresión inexcrutable. Siguiendo un impulso, la dejó sobre el montón de pergaminos y se metió la mano en el bolsillo. Sacó el medallón que siempre llevaba como recuerdo de lo que le había costado a Dumbledore su lucha contra Voldemort: el falso Horcrux de R.A.B. Lo abrió y extrajo el pequeño pedazo de pergamino doblado que guardaba en su interior.

- Sí - dijo para sí mismo, poniendo la nota sobre el pergamino -. Es la misma letra.

- ¿Entonces - murmuró Ron, rascándose el mentón -, esta carta es de...?

- De Regulus. Claro - contestó Harry volviendo a guardar el medallón en su bolsillo -. Bueno, mirad lo que hemos encontrado...

Hermione cogió la carta y volvió a leerla de arriba a abajo.

- Creo que esto lo aclara todo, Harry - dijo al fin, dejando la carta encima de la mesa con una sonrisa -. Regulus destruyó el Horcrux antes de morir, y quiso hacérselo entender a Sirius, y, por él, a Dumbledore.

Harry suspiró, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

- Supongo que sí - admitió, señalando la carta -. No lo deja muy claro, pero, si leemos entre líneas, dice que destruyó el Horcrux, ¿no?_ He hecho lo posible por enmendar lo que hice mal... Yo he comenzado el trabajo: a vosotros os toca terminarlo, a ti y a tu Orden del Fénix..._ Eso quiere decir que lo destruyó, ¿verdad?

- Eso, o que simplemente robó el Horcrux y pretendía que Sirius y la Orden lo destruyeran - dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No creo - respondió Hermione -. En ese caso, se lo habría dicho a Sirius directamente. No habría arriesgado tanto para luego dejar tantos cabos sueltos.

- Pero no quería decirlo en la carta - insistió Ron -. Él mismo lo dice...

- Pero se habría asegurado de que Sirius, o Dumbledore, lo supieran. No - dijo Hermione -, lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta la nota que Harry encontró en el Horcrux falso y lo que Regulus decía en esta carta, es pensar que lo destruyó, y después escribió la carta a Sirius para hacérselo saber a Dumbledore.

- Pero Dumbledore no se enteró - dijo Harry sombríamente -. Si lo hubiera sabido, no habríamos ido a aquella cueva, y él no habría muerto...

- Quizá Sirius no supo lo que Regulus quería decir, y no se lo comunicó a Dumbledore - dijo Hermione -. O fue Dumbledore el que no supo interpretarlo.

- O ninguna de las dos cosas - intervino Ron -. Tened en cuenta que Sirius recibió esta carta poco antes de que Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis matase a los padres de Harry y desapareciera, y que justo después le acusaron a él de traición y lo metieron en Azkaban...

- Fue un año y medio antes, Ron - negó Hermione -. Y Sirius estaba en la Orden del Fénix. ¿Cómo no iba a tener tiempo para hablar con Dumbledore en todo ese tiempo?

- Bueno, yo qué sé...

- Lo que pasa - dijo Harry - es que, si no sabes lo de los Horcruxes, no tienes forma de saber lo que dice Regulus realmente en la carta... Y Sirius no podía saberlo de ninguna manera, claro. En esa época, estoy convencido de que ni siquiera Dumbledore lo sospechaba. Así que no es tan extraño, supongo.

- Bueno - dijo Hermione enérgicamente, cogiendo de nuevo su pluma y mojándola en el tintero -. Por lo menos, ya sabemos que R.A.B. era realmente Regulus, porque la letra coincide con la de la nota que dejó en el falso Horcrux y ningún otro le habría escrito una carta así a Sirius. Además, las fechas de la carta y de la muerte de Regulus también coinciden. Y, a juzgar por lo que dice la carta, Regulus sí que destruyó el Horcrux antes de morir, y pretendía que la Orden del Fénix encontrase el resto y los destruyera también. De modo que ya podemos dejar de preocuparnos por ese medallón y empezar a buscar los otros tres Horcruxes que nos quedan por encontrar.

- Bueno - dijo Harry, doblando la carta y guardándola en el sobre -. En realidad, todavía hay una cosa que me resulta extraña en todo este asunto.

Hermione suspiró, y levantó la mirada.

- ¿El qué, Harry?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Cómo se enteró Regulus de la profecía, si Snape la escuchó más o menos cuando él huyó para robar el Horcrux.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que Regulus sabía lo de la profecía, Harry? - preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

- Por lo que dice en la nota que encontré en el medallón - dijo él -._ Me enfrento a la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando te encuentres con la horma de tu zapato serás mortal de nuevo._ Esa "horma de su zapato" me huele a mí a distancia.

- Tienes razón - respondió Hermione, pensativa -. Da la sensación de que, cuando robó el Horcrux, sabía que estaba ayudando a ese "alguien" que sería capaz de derrotar a Voldemort... Y, por tanto, sabía que ese alguien existía. No quería derrotar él mismo a Voldemort, sólo quería allanar el camino a esa persona que vendría después de él. Es extraño - murmuró.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ron.

- Porque, por todo lo que sabemos, la huída y el asesinato de Regulus coinciden con la fecha en la que se pronunció la profecía - contestó Hermione, y suspiró profundamente -. Bueno, es un misterio que tendremos que resolver en otro momento, Harry. Lo que nos interesaba era saber si había destruido o no el Horcrux, y eso nos lo acaba de decir en esa carta, ¿no, así que habrá que centrarse en los otros tres.

- Sí, supongo que sí - dijo Harry, y cerró la carpeta de documentos de Sirius.


	23. La caza del tejón

Bueno... Antes de empezar el capítulo creo que ha llegado el momento de responder a los que habéis enviado reviews anónimos, ya que no puedo contestar de otra manera... Ante todo, y a todos, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Sin vosotros, tanto los que enviáis reviews anónimos como los que los firmáis e incluso los que no enviáis reviews pero leéis el fic, no tendría sentido continuar esta historia. Así que, si os gusta de verdad, que sepáis que es tanto mérito vuestro como mío.

Dafne: La verdad es que te has pasado un poco con eso de que escribo igual que Rowling... Lo que yo quería era escribir algo lo más parecido posible a los libros "oficiales", pero de ahí a escribir igual... No sé. Quizá tengas razón en lo de Ron, pero es que últimamente en los libros de Rowling Ron estaba tan tontito e insulso que me pareció que se le podía dar algo de "algo", no?... Ah, y lo de la estrella roja evidentemente era un despiste como otro cualquiera, no me gusta que las cosas les salgan bien a la primera. No creo que Rowling se lo vaya a poner tan fácil... Evidentemente, tengo un nº de capítulos fijos y sé perfectamente qué va a ocurrir en cada uno y cómo va a acabar, así que no te preocupes jejeje.

Jim: Gracias a ti por leerlos...

LadyPotter: Te digo lo mismo que a Dafne, entre todos vais a acabar por ponerme colorada... Lo de la estructura lo pensé antes de ponerme a escribir, así luego las cosas salen mucho más fáciles. Antes de empezar, hice un esquema capítulo por capítulo...

Pedro: Tranquilo que aunque parezca que no va a acabar nunca en realidad no quedan tantos capítulos... Unos quince o así jajajaja ya empezarán a encontrar horcruxes, no te preocupes.

Anita Potter: Evidentemente no te puedo decir si Harry y Ginny se volverán a juntar o no, pero creo que si lo piensas bien ya sabes la respuesta, ¿no?... Que Hagrid se vaya tampoco debe preocuparte, todos sabemos que Hagrid nunca dejará de ser un personaje si no importante sí omnipresente en la historia. Amos que no hay quien se lo quite de encima jajajaja! Malfoy... bueno lo de Malfoy me lo guardo pa otra ocasión.

Xela: Muchísimas gracias... Ojalá tú también sigas leyendo.

Nacho: Gracias a ti también... Cuando me decís eso de que esperáis ansiosos el siguiente capítulo a mí también me dan escalofríos, como a Harry.

- CAPÍTULO 23 -

_**La caza del tejón**_

Harry no permitió que el pequeño detalle del supuesto conocimiento de la profecía por parte de Regulus le apartase de ese nuevo impulso que sentía de cara a la búsqueda de los Horcruxes. El hecho de haber conseguido encontrar a R.A.B. y descubrir que realmente sí había destruido el medallón le sumió en una suerte de euforia, proveniente de sentir, por primera vez desde la muerte de Dumbledore, que quizá sí que había esperanzas, que quizá sí podía ser capaz de encontrar el resto de los pedazos del alma de Lord Voldemort.

Los siguientes días los pasó intentando recordar todo lo que Dumbledore le había contado acerca del pasado de Voldemort y del resto de los Horcruxes. Ya había registrado Pequeño Hangleton, el orfanato donde se crió y Hogwarts, y no había encontrado nada: pero Harry sentía que había algo que se le escapaba, algo que rondaba por su mente y que, si lograse recordarlo, probablemente conseguiría encontrar otro lugar donde Voldemort podría haber escondido un Horcrux...

- ¿Por qué no empezamos a pensar en qué pueden ser los Horcruxes, en lugar de centrarnos en dónde pueden estar? - preguntó Hermione.

- Porque lo que me interesa es dónde pueden estar, Hermione - contestó Harry, impaciente -, lo que sean o no sean me da un poco igual...

- Vamos a ver, Harry - dijo Hermione -. Si supiéramos qué objetos son, quizá podríamos establecer una conexión con algún lugar importante en la vida de Voldemort, ¿no, igual que el anillo de su familia estaba oculto en la casa de su abuelo, y el medallón de su antecesor en la cueva donde mostró su poder por primera vez...

Harry suspiró profundamente.

- Pero es que no tenemos forma de saber qué son, Hermione - contestó -. Bueno, qué es, porque ya sabemos que Dumbledore opinaba que uno de ellos era _Nagini_ y el otro la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, pero... pero...

Se detuvo abruptamente, pensativo, rascándose una oreja.

- Espera un momento - dijo al cabo de un rato -. Espera un momento... Dumbledore dijo que la familia de aquella señora, ¿cómo se llamaba, la descendiente de Hufflepuff... Hepzibah Smith, o algo así... Dijo que su familia había estado buscando la copa cuando ella murió después de la visita de Tom Ryddle, pero que no habían conseguido encontrarla porque Ryddle ya había desaparecido...

- Ya - intervino Ron con aspecto cansado -. Por eso no sabemos dónde la escondió, ¿recuerdas?...

- Pero eso es lo último que sabemos de esa copa - insistió Harry, entusiasmado, con los ojos brillantes -. Sin embargo, Voldemort pudo hacer con ella lo mismo que hizo con el anillo... convertirlo en un Horcrux y dejarlo donde estaba, ¿no?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿A qué te refieres, a que sigue estando en casa de Hepzibah Smith?

- No... - Harry sacudió la cabeza, vacilante -. No sé, pero sabemos que la familia de esa señora quería esa copa a toda costa... Supongamos que Voldemort pensó que, en caso de hacerse con ella, la familia nunca se desharía de la copa de Hufflepuff: en ese caso, quizá supuso que no podría haber un lugar más seguro para su Horcrux que ese, puesto que la familia de Hepzibah Smith guardaría la copa como oro en paño, ¿no?

Hermione se quedó pensativa un rato, como si evaluase la propuesta de Harry y estudiara detenidamente sus pros y sus contras.

- Podría ser - dijo al fin -, pero creo que es muy poco probable, Harry. No me imagino a Voldemort devolviendo la copa con un trozo de su alma a la familia de esa anciana, la verdad. ¿Cómo iba a estar seguro de que no iban a venderla, o a perderla, o incluso que no se la robarían? ¿Y si alguno de ellos descubría que era un Horcrux y lo destruía?

Harry agachó la cabeza, desalentado.

- Tienes razón - suspiró -. Pero era lo único que se me ocurría... Aunque - añadió, un poco más animado -, no pierdo nada por preguntarle a la familia de esa mujer si recuperaron esa copa... No creo que tengan ningún problema en decirme si la tienen o no, puesto que no saben lo importante que es en realidad, ¿no?

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a encontrar a esa familia? - gruñó Ron -. Si es que queda alguno vivo, claro... La tal señora esa tenía que tener lo menos docientos años, y murió hace sesenta...

Harry esbozó una sonrisa triunfante.

- Sí que queda alguno vivo - dijo -. Y además no tendré que ir muy lejos para preguntarle si sabe algo de esa copa.

Hermione lo miró, desconcertada.

- ¿De quién estás hablando, Harry? - preguntó.

Harry soltó una risita.

- ¿Es que no lo adivináis? - dijo alegremente -. Creo que no me equivoco si aseguro que Zacharias Smith es el tataranieto de Hepzibah Smith.

No le costó demasiado encontrar a Zacharias Smith a la mañana siguiente; después de desayunar, cuando todo el colegio se dirigía hacia el estadio de Quidditch, lo vio caminando en dirección al vestuario de Hufflepuff, con la túnica amarilla del equipo. Harry se apresuró para alcanzarlo antes de que se metiera en el vestuario, llamó su atención con un grito y le soltó la pregunta a bocajarro.

Zacharias Smith lo miró fijamente, con la boca abierta, unos segundos.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de mi familia, Potter? - dijo al fin, con expresión de suspicacia.

Harry parpadeó y se encogió de hombros.

- Oí decir que eras descendiente directo de Hufflepuff, y pensé que...

- Pues sí, mira - contestó Smith bruscamente -. Mi familia desciende de Helga Hufflepuff, sí. ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

Harry suspiró. Aquello no iba a ser fácil.

- Mira - comenzó, armándose de paciencia -. Necesito que me ayudes a descubrir una cosa. Es muy importante, aunque no te puedo decir exactamente lo que...

- Oye, Potter - le interrumpió Smith de malos modos -. Si pretendes seguir con tu jueguecito de soy-El-Elegido-y-tengo-una-misión-secreta-para-salvar-el-universo, no cuentes conmigo.

- No... escucha - dijo Harry, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltarle un improperio -. Sólo necesito saber una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que sea para tanto...

Zacharias Smith soltó un bufido y no contestó.

- Smith - continuó Harry, inasequible al desaliento -. ¿Sabes si tu familia guardaba un objeto de Helga Hufflepuff?... Un cáliz pequeño, de oro, con dos asas... Creo que tenía el escudo de Hufflepuff grabado.

Por un instante, pensó que Zacharias Smith iba a dar media vuelta y a marcharse, furioso; incluso su rostro enrojeció de rabia. Pero al momento siguiente creyó haberlo imaginado, porque Smith parecía tan desconcertado y curioso como antes.

- ¿Un cáliz? - repitió, pensativo -. Bueno... Yo nunca he visto nada así en ninguna de las casas de mi familia - hizo hincapié en el plural, como si quisiera demostrarle a Harry lo noble y rica que era su familia -, pero creo recordar que mi tío me contó una vez que antes mi familia sí que guardaba algo así... No sé si era un cáliz o una vasija, pero sí que era de Helga Hufflepuff, eso seguro -. Esta vez sí, Harry no se lo imaginó: la expresión de Smith cambió repentinamente y se llenó de sospecha y suspicacia -. ¿Cómo es que has oído hablar de esa copa, Potter? ¿Y para qué quieres saber si mi familia la tiene o no?

- Bueno... - contestó Harry, evasivo -. Pero entonces... ¿No sabes si tu familia la tiene o no?

Smith sacudió la cabeza.

- Mi tío me dijo que se perdió hace años... Era la herencia de una tía abuela suya, pero cuando murió no pudieron encontrarla. Seguro que la vendió, o algo así. Aunque era bastante rica...

- ¿Y nunca la habéis encontrado? - insistió Harry -. ¿No ha vuelto a aparecer, ni habéis oído hablar de ella? De la copa, digo, no de la tia abuela...

- No - contestó Zacharias, encogiéndose de hombros -. Tampoco es que nos haya importado demasiado: hombre, era un recuerdo, y todo eso, pero no necesitamos más dinero, así que no es que...

- Ya - dijo Harry, conteniendo una carcajada -. Bueno, Smith, pues muchas gracias...

- Oye, ¿y para qué querías saberlo? - preguntó Smith, mientras Harry se alejaba en dirección a su propio vestuario. Harry se volvió.

- Nada, era por curiosidad - respondió, evasivo -. Nada importante.

- ¡Potter! - gritó Smith, cuando Harry desaparecía detrás de un recodo del camino -. ¡Me debes un favor!

- Sí, espera sentado, Smith - murmuró Harry abriendo la puerta del vestuario de un empujón.

Dentro del cubículo ya esperaba el resto del equipo, con la túnica escarlata de Quidditch y las escobas preparadas. Harry cerró la puerta y los miró de uno en uno, conteniendo una sonrisa.

- Bueno, gente - dijo animadamente -. Todos sabéis que Hufflepuff ganó el otro día a Ravenclaw, aunque fue por un margen muy pequeño... De modo que, si conseguimos ganar este partido, iremos por delante en el campeonato con un margen que casi, casi nos dará el título. Suponiendo que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw ganen a Slytherin, lo cual no debe costarles mucho esfuerzo teniendo en cuenta que este año el equipo de Slytherin es lo más patético que he visto en mucho tiempo, este año el campeonato es nuestro sin jugar el último partido. Así que salid al campo a por ellos, y el que llegue el último va luego a por cerveza de mantequilla a Hogsmeade.

Los siete salieron al estadio entre risas, y Harry se dirigió hacia la zona central, donde le esperaban ya la señora Hooch y Edmund Cadwallader, junto a la caja de las pelotas, ya vacía.

- Vamos, Potter, date prisa - dijo la señora Hooch con expresión de impaciencia -. Que no tenemos todo el día.

- Lo siento, señora Hooch - contestó Harry bajando la escoba al suelo -. Me ha surgido un... imprevisto.

Cadwallader chasqueó la lengua.

- Siempre te están surgiendo "imprevistos", Potter - dijo frunciendo el ceño -. Te saltas entrenamientos, desapareces días enteros... No sé qué es lo que te traes entre manos, pero...

- Suficiente - le interrumpió la señora Hooch -. Daos la mano y vamos a empezar de una vez, antes de que el público invada el campo.

No era necesario que la señora Hooch se preocupase por el tiempo que Harry había perdido hablando con Zacharias Smith; al cabo de unos minutos se hizo evidente que el partido estaba visto para sentencia, y que, salvo que aquel fuera el día de suerte de Summerby o Harry acabase de nuevo inconsciente en la enfermería (cosa que no habría sorprendido a nadie, a decir verdad), Gryffindor no iba a tener ningún problema para ganar a Hufflepuff. La única incógnita era por cuántos puntos; pero el público, mucho más morboso, hacía apuestas acerca de cuánto tardaría Harry en caerse de su escoba en aquella ocasión. Al parecer, los de Slytherin, que ya se habían dado por vencidos en el campeonato de Quidditch, habían organizado un sorteo ilegal (obviamente a espaldas de los profesores) y lo que había que adivinar no era precisamente el resultado del partido.

Aunque, afortunadamente para los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff (evidentemente, los de Gryffindor no participaban), los de Slytherin no tuvieron mucho tiempo para sacarles el dinero: apenas quince minutos después de empezar el partido, Harry se lanzó contra el poste de gol que Ron cubría en ese momento y se elevó en el aire, sujetando en la mano izquierda la forcejeante snitch.

Planeó suavemente para aterrizar, entre los gritos de los alumnos de Gryffindor y los abucheos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin, y se posó en el suelo sonriendo ampliamente. Un instante después se encontró inmerso en un mar de brazos y cabezas: sus seis compañeros de equipo no podían contener la euforia.

- ¡Hemos ganado, Harry, hemos ganadooooooo!

- ¡El campeonato es nuestro! ¡Ya no nos lo quita nadie!

- ¡Doscientos diez a sesenta! ¡Hemos ganado!

- ¡Potter! - ladró una voz desde el exterior del maremágnum de brazos y túnicas de color granate. Harry sonrió para sí: Zacharias Smith -. ¡Potter, me debías un favor!

Harry se las arregló para sacar la cabeza entre el brazo de Coote y el hombro de Ron, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Sí, te debía un favor - admitió -. Pero no esperarías que me pasara el partido revoloteando por ahí mientras Summerby recordaba que lo que tenía que buscar era redondo, dorado y con alas... Bastante que le he dejado un cuarto de hora, ¿no?

El equipo en pleno soltó una carcajada alegre y arrastró a Harry hacia el vestuario, mientras Zacharias Smith se quedaba allí de pie, sujetando la escoba con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, con una expresión de rabia que a Harry, por algún motivo, le hizo reír aún más fuerte.

Sus seis compañeros de equipo decidieron, incongruentemente, no soltarlo hasta que no consiguieron meterlo en la ducha con escoba y todo. Y, una vez Harry estuvo empapado de pies a cabeza y atrapado de pies y manos por la túnica chorreante, el resto del equipo se lanzó dentro de la ducha, riendo a carcajadas, hasta que los siete fueron un conglomerado de túnicas rojas empapadas y sonrisas radiantes.

La fiesta se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche en la Torre de Gryffindor; ya se sentían campeones, al tener una ventaja de ciento cincuenta puntos sobre Hufflepuff (que iba en segundo lugar) y de cuatrocientos treinta sobre Slytherin, que estaba el último. Ganando a Ravenclaw se aseguraban la copa, e incluso si perdían era muy probable que la consiguieran también. Estaban por delante en la tabla con tanto margen que el último partido tenía que ser un auténtico desastre para que se les escapase en campeonato de Quidditch. Si Harry conseguía terminar ese último encuentro contra Ravenclaw y no sufría ningún accidente que le impidiese hacerse con la snitch, estaba todo sentenciado.

Sin embargo, Harry no disfrutó de la celebración tanto como debería. Pese a la euforia que sentía al comprender que era muy difícil que no consiguiera ganar su último campeonato de Quidditch, había algo que le impedía estar tan contento como era de suponer. No podía evitar recordar que, la última vez que hubo una celebración similar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, se había acercado a Ginny y, sin pensarlo siquiera, la había besado por primera vez...

Y en esa ocasión tampoco pudo evitar buscarla con la mirada por entre la gente que abarrotaba la Sala Común, deseando por una parte encontrarse con su mirada, y por otra esperando que Ginny no estuviera allí. Aquella situación tan similar a la que había vivido meses antes amenazaba con volver a hacer que su cabeza diese vueltas y su resolución vacilase de nuevo, como había ocurrido el día del partido contra Slytherin... Esbozó una sonrisa triste: si el Quidditch le afectaba de semejante manera, quizá fuera mejor que el partido contra Ravenclaw pasara cuanto antes.

En ese momento la vio: Ginny estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano, riendo alegremente, sentada junto a Colin Creevey, con el que charlaba animadamente. La expresión de Harry cambió tan rápidamente que por un instante creyó que se le había derretido la piel del rostro y se había convertido en una máscara de cera fundida.

- En lugar de poner esa cara, podrías ir a hablar con ella. Por lo menos no irías por ahí asustando a la gente con esa pinta...

Harry se volvió y se encontró con Hermione, que lo observaba esbozando una media sonrisa y le tendía una cerveza de mantequilla. - Toma - dijo -. No creo que una más te haga mucho daño.

Harry cogió la botella con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Lo peor que puede pasar es que luego la cama me dé vueltas y tenga que sacar una pierna y apoyar el pie en el suelo para anclarme - contestó, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por devolverle la sonrisa y fracasando estrepitosamente.

- Ah, ¿de modo que eso es lo que se hace? - preguntó ella con interés -. ¿Anclarse?

- Claro - dijo Harry, bebiendo un trago de cerveza de mantequilla -. Es como una toma de tierra, tú que has cursado Estudios Muggles deberías saberlo.

- He cursado Estudios Muggles - dijo Hermione -, pero nunca me he visto en una situación en la que me diera vueltas la cama, la verdad.

- Eso es porque en la boda de Bill y Fleur te dedicaste al agua - contestó Harry limpiándose la boca con la manga -. Yo me debí beber tres botellas de vino yo solito.

- Tú solito no - dijo ella -. Fred y George acabaron cantando una canción rarísima que habían aprendido de un amigo extranjero. "Ash to Reash" o algo así. No tengo ni idea de lo que significa.

- ¿"Ash to Reash"? - preguntó Harry, conteniendo una carcajada -. ¿"Ash to Reash Patria Querida"?

- ¡Sí, eso! - exclamó Hermione, risueña -. Era horrible. Bueno, es que Fred y George nunca han tenido lo que se dice oído musical...

- Dudley la cantaba a veces, cuando salía con sus amigos - explicó Harry -. La aprendió cuando mis tíos pensaron comprarse un apartamento en Mallorca. Creo que es una canción típica para esos momentos en los que tienes que anclarte, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Vaya - dijo Hermione con una mueca -. Cada día se aprende. Quién les iba a decir a Fred y a George que iban a acabar cantando la misma canción que tu primo Dudley...

Harry asintió y dio otro sorbo a la botella. Su mirada volvió a desviarse hacia el rincón donde Ginny reía con Colin Creevey. Hermione lo observó unos segundos. Después, sacudió la cabeza.

- Bueno, Harry - dijo, obligándolo a mirarla -. ¿Has hablado con Zacharias Smith? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- Sí y sí - respondió Harry, parpadeando -. Pero no me ha dicho nada útil, a decir verdad. Parece ser que su familia sí que sabía que había una copa que había pertenecido a Helga Hufflepuff, pero se perdió en tiempos de la tía abuela de su tío. Smith cree que la vendió - añadió, poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Lo que demuestra lo idiota que puede llegar a ser...

- Harry - dijo Hermione, reprobadora -. Smith no tiene forma de saber que fue Voldemort el que le robó la copa a su tatarabuela, ¿no?. Si no lo sabe no es porque sea idiota, sino porque Dumbledore no le ha metido en el Pensadero...

- Bueno, pero sigue siendo un idiota - insistió Harry.

- De acuerdo - admitió Hermione -. En fin... No hemos avanzado mucho, pero por lo menos sabemos que la familia de Hepzibah Smith no ha vuelto a ver el Horcrux desde que Voldemort se lo robó.

Harry suspiró y se bebió de un trago el resto de la cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿Y de qué nos sirve eso, Hermione? - preguntó -. Preferiría que me hubiera dicho que guardaba la copa de Hufflepuff en su mesilla de noche, sinceramente. Habría sido tan fácil...

- Sí, facilísimo - dijo ella, irónica -. Un poquito de Veritaserum, un hechizo desmemorizador, otro poquito de poción Multijugos... Sin contar con encerrarlo en el armario, aunque en eso ya tenemos práctica. Total, casi nada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Más fácil que ir a buscarlo donde quiera que lo haya escondido Voldemort seguro que es - dijo Harry, dejando la botella sobre la mesa más cercana -. Bueno, si no hemos descubierto dónde está, al menos hemos descubierto dónde no está. Si seguimos eliminando escondites - sonrió, sardónico -, voy a empezar a creer que los tengo escondidos yo en mi propio baúl.

Hermione hizo un gesto brusco.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo de pronto -. Me pregunto por qué Voldemort no utilizó el Encantamiento Fidelio para ocultar sus Horcruxes. Así se habría asegurado de que nadie, nunca, pudiera encontrarlos...

- ¿Y quién te dice que no lo ha hecho? - preguntó Harry -. Por lo que sabemos, la copa de Hufflepuff podría haber estado justo encima de la mesa del comedor de la mansión de Pequeño Hangleton, y no la vimos porque él era el Guardián Secreto... Es posible, ¿sabes?

- Claro que es posible - dijo ella -. Pero no lo creo. ¿Por qué iba a esconder la copa y ese otro Horcrux que no sabemos qué es con el Encantamiento Fidelio, y dejar el medallón, el anillo y el diario a la vista de todo el mundo? Bueno, y la serpiente, claro. Cualquiera puede verla. No tiene sentido.

- Hombre, precisamente a la vista de todo el mundo no estaban, ¿no? - dijo Harry -. El diario lo guardaba celosamente Lucius Malfoy, el anillo estaba en las ruinas de una cabaña escondida en mitad de un bosque alejado de la civilización, y el medallón en una cueva que, para verla, había que arriesgarse mucho, tener mucha suerte y además saber dónde estaba exactamente... aparte de echarle muchas agallas, claro. Y saber nadar - añadió.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

- Sabes a qué me refiero - dijo -. Si hubiera guardado la copa y otro Horcrux con el Encantamiento Fidelio, lo habría hecho con todos los demás. Por muy bien ocultos que estuvieran, siempre lo habrían estado más si sólo él podía verlos... Al fin y al cabo, Dumbledore encontró el anillo y la cueva donde estaba el medallón, ¿no, e incluso Regulus llegó a aquella cueva.

- Sí, supongo que sí - respondió Harry. Se levantó de la silla y estiró los músculos, que se le habían quedado acalambrados tras el partido -. Bueno. Me voy a ir a la cama.

- ¿A anclarte? - preguntó Hermione, sonriendo ampliamente. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No creo que haga falta - dijo -, pero lo tendré en cuenta, por si acaso.

Y subió las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio antes de que alguien lo viera y le obligase a tomarse otra cerveza de mantequilla.

Antes de acostarse, sin embargo, abrió su baúl y miró en su interior. También por si acaso.

Soñó que seguía volando en su Saeta de Fuego, aunque no por encima del campo de Quidditch sino sobre el lago negro oculto en la cueva de la costa, iluminado por el tenue y fantasmagórico resplandor verde. Entre las aguas oscuras asomaban, amenazadoras, las cabezas de cientos de Inferi, que lo observaban con expresión de odio en sus ojos vacíos. Acercándose rápidamente veía el islote del que surgía el resplandor, agrandándose conforme Harry volaba hacia él. Pronto pudo ver la pequeña extensión de piedra lisa y oscura con su vasija de piedra posada en lo alto del pedestal, llena hasta los topes de líquido color esmeralda fosforescente. Por su mente pasó fugazmente la idea de que algo no iba bien: la vasija debería estar vacía, Dumbledore se había bebido todo su contenido...

Espoleó a su escoba, ansioso por conseguir la snitch; no, la snitch no, el Horcrux... En ese momento algo aferró fuertemente su tobillo, ralentizando su marcha. Aterrorizado, miró hacia atrás. Se había descuidado, había volado demasiado bajo, y un Inferius había conseguido alcanzarlo con su mano blanca y putrefacta. Pero aquello tampoco podía ser, no había rozado el agua, no tenían por qué haberse despertado... Aunque ya estaban despiertos cuando entró en la cueva, ¿no?...

El Inferius tiró de él con fuerza, y Harry trastabilló sobre la escoba. La Saeta de Fuego iba a tanta velocidad que se le escapó de entre las piernas y siguió su vuelo sin él encima. Harry tropezó hacia delante, aferrado por el muerto viviente, y cayó de bruces sobre la piedra negra de la isla. Gateó frenéticamente para alejarse del Inferius, pese a que sabía que era inútil, que había miles de ellos, y que todos se dirigían hacia el islote para arrastrarlo bajo las aguas hasta convertirlo en uno más...

Consiguió ponerse de pie y se inclinó sobre la vasija, sabiendo de antemano que no podría tocar la poción, que tendría que bebérsela, y que no sería capaz de hacerlo él sólo, como Dumbledore no habría sido capaz sin su... si él no lo hubiera obligado.

Aturdido, vio que la poción, antes visible desde muchos metros de distancia, había desaparecido, sumiéndolo en una penumbra helada y aterrorizadora. Solo, en la oscuridad, rodeado de muertos vivientes que ansiaban su sangre, Harry cerró los ojos, y estuvo a punto de dejarse morir, de abandonar.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, desesperado, y lo vio: al fondo de la vasija, mojado por un pequeño rastro de poción, estaba el medallón. Pero no el medallón que Harry sabía que guardaba en su bolsillo desde la última vez que estuvo allí: el medallón de Slytherin, el medallón de oro puro, grande, pesado, adornado con una serpiente en forma de "S", que brillaba tenuemente bajo la espectral luz emitida por las gotas de poción que quedaban al fondo de la vasija.

Alargó la mano para cogerlo, y en ese momento todo cambió. Asombrado, miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en una estancia bien iluminada, antigua, con las paredes pintadas de color verde oliva. Apoyado en una de las paredes, un viejo sofá marrón desportillado; frente a él, una vitrina de madera y cristal, llena de objetos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado. Allí había una botella con un tapón de ópalo, una caja plateada de aspecto inofensivo, un extraño instrumento plateado que vibraba, amenazador, una caja de música. En su mano, fuertemente aferrado, estaba el medallón de Slytherin. Intentó abrirlo: no fue capaz. Encogiéndose de hombros, lo tiró a una bolsa que había a su lado. Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con la sonrisa de Sirius Black.

Despertó, sobresaltado, y se sentó en la cama de un brinco. Por la ventana de su dormitorio en la Torre de Gryffindor se colaba un rayo de pálida luz del sol, de ese color enfermizo que el sol invernal tiene cuando apenas hace unos minutos que ha salido. Harry se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando librarse de los últimos rastros de sueño. Sacudió la cabeza.

- Ron - musitó -. ¡Ron!

Ron soltó un ronquido especialmente fuerte, se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo. Harry apartó la manta de un tirón y se levantó a toda prisa.

- ¡Ron! - exclamó en un susurro, sacudiéndole -. ¡Ron, despierta!

- ¿Qupascha? - farfulló Ron, intentando abrir los ojos y desistiendo al cabo de un segundo. Su cabeza volvió a caer, interte, sobre la almohada.

- ¡Ron, despierta! - exclamó Harry, y dirigió una mirada hacia las camas de Neville y Dean, temiendo que se hubieran despertado ellos también -. Despierta - susurró, sacudiéndolo de nuevo -. Acabo de acordarme de una cosa...

Finalmente, Ron pareció comprender que Harry no le iba a dejar en paz hasta que no le hiciera un poco de caso, abrió los ojos y se desperezó sin ganas.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? - preguntó, bostezando -. Es muy temprano...

- Escucha - dijo Harry, impaciente, mientras Ron se incorporaba en la cama -. Acabo de acordarme... El medallón, el Horcrux, sí que estaba en Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - gruñó Ron pasándose la mano por el pelo -. Hemos registrado esa casa por lo menos un millón de veces...

- No, no me refiero a eso - respondió Harry -. Cuando limpiamos la casa... Aquel verano, ¿te acuerdas?

- Como para no acordarme - dijo Ron, bostezando de nuevo -. Había unas arañas del tamaño de los tapacubos del coche de mi padre.

- Pues el medallón estaba en la vitrina del salón... Había un medallón que ninguno pudimos abrir... y lo tiramos a la basura... ¿No te acuerdas?

- No - contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry lo miró, la desilusión cayéndole encima como un jarro de agua fría.

- ¿No te acuerdas? - repitió, decepcionado.

Ron suspiró, rascándose la cabeza.

- Había miles de cosas en esa casa, Harry - dijo lentamente -. No puedo acordarme de todas.

- No... Bueno - continuó Harry enérgicamente -. Pues yo sí que me acuerdo. Era el mismo medallón que vi en el Pensadero, con Dumbledore... El que Voldemort le robó a Hepzibah Smith, el que tenía Merope Gaunt cuando se fugó con Tom Ryddle. Era el mismo, solo que no lo había recordado hasta ahora. El medallón con la serpiente en forma de "S".

- Pero, entonces - dijo Ron, que poco a poco parecía salir del aturdimiento producido por el sueño -, ¿lo tiramos a la basura? ¿Así, sin más?

- Sí - contestó Harry -. Recuerdo haberlo tirado a la bolsa donde guardábamos todo lo que sobraba en la casa...

- ¿Entonces Regulus no lo destruyó? - preguntó Ron, abatido -. Si estaba en Grimmauld Place...

- No recuerdo si estaba roto o no - dijo Harry, pensativo -. Pero no pudimos abrirlo, de modo que lo lógico es pensar que no lo destruyó. Quizá lo escondió en Grimmauld Place con la intención de destruirlo, y lo mataron antes. O le sorprendieron allí mismo y lo mataron, dejando el medallón porque no sabían lo que era. Y nosotros lo tiramos. A saber dónde estará ahora - añadió, cabizbajo.

- Tranquilo - dijo Ron, sacando las piernas de debajo de las mantas y buscando a tientas las zapatillas -. Seguro que a Hermione se le ocurre algo. Siempre se le ocurre algo - gruñó.

- Bueno, es obvio, ¿no? - dijo Hermione un rato después, en la Sala Común -. Si lo tiramos a la basura, está perdido. Quizá haya algún hechizo para encontrar cosas, pero no he oído hablar de él... Aunque podríamos preguntarle a la señora Pince. Pero es que puede ser que no esté perdido.

- Hermione - dijo Harry pacientemente -, te he dicho que me acuerdo perfectamente de que lo tiramos a la bolsa de...

- Ya - respondió ella -. Pero, Harry... No todo lo que tiramos a esa bolsa acabó en la basura.

Harry la miró exasperado por un momento. Después, poco a poco, el sentido de lo que Hermione acababa de decir penetró en su mente.

- Kreacher - murmuró, asombrado -. Claro. Kreacher.

Hermione sonrió.

- ¡Kreacher! - exclamó Harry en voz alta -. ¡Kreacher, ven aquí!

Hubo un fuerte "crack" y un instante después apareció un elfo doméstico, viejo, arrugado como una pasa, con la nariz en forma de hocico, gigantescas orejas de murciélago y enormes ojos inyectados en sangre, agazapado sobre la alfombra de la sala común y cubierto de sucios andrajos. El elfo levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

- El amo ha llamado a Kreacher - dijo con su voz ronca y desagradable -. Kreacher tiene que obedecer al amo. Pero Kreacher preferiría que el amo le dejase en paz. Kreacher no quiere ver al amo, oh no, Kreacher...

- Ya, Kreacher, cállate y escucha - le interrumpió Harry en tono imperioso -. Tengo algo que preguntarte. Y quiero que me contestes la verdad, y que no me ocultes nada, ¿entendido?

Kreacher le lanzó una mirada malévola.

- Sí, amo - dijo de mala gana.

- Bien - asintió Harry -. Kreacher, cuando hicimos limpieza en la casa de la familia Black, ¿cogiste de la bolsa de la basura un medallón de oro con la Marca de Slytherin?

Kreacher se agarró las orejas de murciélago y tironeó de ellas.

- No, amo - respondió, mordiendo las palabras.

- ¿Estás seguro, Kreacher? - insistió Harry -. ¿Y de la vitrina? ¿Cogiste el medallón de la vitrina, o del suelo, o... o de cualquier lugar de la casa, para que no lo tirásemos?

- No, amo - contestó Kreacher.

Harry contuvo una maldición.

- Kreacher - dijo severamente -, ¿sabes de qué medallón te hablo? ¿Lo has visto alguna vez?

Kreacher hizo un evidente esfuerzo por no responder, pero al cabo tuvo que rendirse, e inclinó los enjutos hombros.

- Sí, amo - respondió -. Estaba en el salón. Mi ama lo guardaba como un tesoro. Mi pobre ama, cómo echaba de menos al amo Regulus...

- ¿Regulus lo llevó a la casa? - preguntó Harry, curioso.

- El amo Regulus se lo regaló a mi ama hace mucho tiempo - dijo Kreacher -. Mi pobre ama, qué mal lo pasó cuando murió... Oh, mi ama, el único hijo que tenía...

- Vale, sí, ya lo he entendido - le interrumpió Harry, reacio a permitir que Kreacher empezase de nuevo a hablar mal de Sirius -. Escucha, Kreacher: quiero que vayas a mi casa - recalcó el posesivo -, y que registres toda la casa, a ver si encuentras ese medallón, ¿de acuerdo? Si alguno de los que están allí te dice algo, le explicas que yo te he enviado. Pero busca bien, ¿eh? - le advirtió -. Quiero que registres cada centímetro de la casa, incluso en los sitios donde pueda parecer que no cabe el medallón. Y, si lo encuentras, me lo traes en seguida. Y no tienes permiso para ir a otro sitio que no sea esa casa, y de allí te vienes directamente aquí. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, amo - gruñó Kreacher.

- Y no le cuentes a nadie lo que buscas - añadió Harry.

- No, amo.

- Y no le digas a nadie que estás buscando algo porque yo te lo he ordenado.

- No, amo.

- Bien - asintió Harry -. Vete.

Y el elfo doméstico desapareció con un segundo "crack". Harry se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione, que lo miraban desconcertados.

- Harry - dijo Hermione -, en esa casa no hay ningún medallón...

- La hemos registrado doscientas veces - dijo Ron.

- Ya - respondió Harry -. Pero es que me he dado cuenta de una cosa.

- ¿De qué?

Harry sonrió. - ¿No os habéis fijado? Con los elfos domésticos, el Encantamiento Fidelio no tiene efecto.


	24. Después de Hogwarts

- CAPÍTULO 24 -

_**Después de Hogwarts**_

No era una afirmación hecha al azar; Harry había estado preguntándose en algunas ocasiones cómo era posible que Kreacher siguiera viviendo en Grimmauld Place, e incluso hubiera podido abandonar la casa y regresar a ella, cuando Dumbledore era el Guardián Secreto de la sede de la Orden del Fénix. En esta ocasión, Harry tuvo la confirmación que deseaba: en ningún momento le había dicho a Kreacher dónde estaba la casa de la familia Black, la dirección exacta de Grimmauld Place, 12. Pero Kreacher no podía desobedecerle: al desaparecer, había ido directamente a cumplir el encargo de Harry. De modo que era lógico pensar que, oculta o no por el Encantamiento Fidelio, Kreacher era capaz de hallar la casa. Lo cual era intranquilizador: ¿acaso cualquier elfo doméstico podía ver aquella casa? ¿Y si algún mortífago, o el mismo Voldemort, enviaba a un elfo a buscar la sede de la Orden, el elfo podría decirles la dirección?

En cualquier caso, Kreacher tardó dos días en volver de Grimmauld Place, y, tuviera o no sobre él efecto el Encantamiento Fidelio, tuvo el mismo éxito que Harry, Ron y Hermione. Informó a Harry, no sin cierto regocijo, de que no había encontrado absolutamente nada que se pareciese remotamente al medallón de Slytherin. La única satisfacción que obtuvo Harry fue la de obligar a Kreacher a guardar silencio acerca de todo el asunto y volver a las cocinas de Hogwarts a trabajar, y ver cómo el elfo doméstico tenía que obedecerle.

Desolado, Harry se encerró en sí mismo durante algunos días, en busca de una respuesta al interrogante que ya pensaba que había respondido y que, de nuevo, se le presentaba como un problema sin solución: ¿dónde estaba el medallón de Slytherin? ¿Lo había destruido Regulus, o no? A juzgar por el hecho de que, cuando Harry lo había visto en Grimmauld Place, estaba intacto y ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de abrirlo, el Horcrux todavía contenía un pedazo del alma de Lord Voldemort. Lo cual significaba que Harry tenía un problema. Uno más, pensó irónicamente.

Regulus había dejado el Horcrux en Grimmauld Place antes de detruirlo. Y había muerto sin terminar su trabajo. Y, años después, cuando la Orden del Fénix se instaló en la casa de los Black, lo habían tirado a la basura. Si Kreacher no lo había rescatado, el Horcrux podía haber acabado en cualquier basurero, muggle o mágico, de Londres. O dondequiera que los magos tirasen sus desperdicios. Es decir, fuera del alcance de Harry. Porque ya hacía más de dos años que lo habían tirado a la basura.

Y, si uno de los seis Horcruxes estaba fuera de su alcance, sencillamente no podía vencer a Voldemort. O, lo que era lo mismo, estaba acabado. Si eso no era un problema, Harry no había visto uno en su vida.

- No te agobies tanto, tío - dijo Ron unas semanas después -. También pensábamos que estabas en un callejón sin salida cuando no sabíamos quién era R.A.B., y al final lo encontramos, ¿no?... Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

- Sí - contestó Harry sombríamente -. Seguro.

Pero no lo tenía nada claro; de hecho, estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, dejar de buscar los Horcruxes, salir al camino de Hogsmeade y quedarse allí, solo, desprotegido, hasta que Lord Voldemort diera con él y todo aquello finalizase de una vez por todas.

Cuando se le pasaba esa idea por la cabeza, lo único que podía hacer para evitar caer en la tentación, cada vez más agradable a su mente, era pensar en Ron, en Hermione, en Ginny, en los Weasley, en todo Hogwarts, en toda la sociedad mágica... y recordar que, por todo lo que sabía, por todo lo que Dumbledore había creído, si abandonaba Voldemort acabaría por matarlo, y entonces no habría nada que se interpusiera entre él y el poder absoluto.

Aunque, en realidad, si lo pensaba bien, no había nada entre Voldemort y el poder absoluto. Harry no podía hacer nada en su contra mientras tuviera su alma a salvo, encerrada en cuatro objetos. Y uno de ellos era imposible de recuperar, y, por tanto, de destruir.

A principios de abril los gemelos Weasley les enviaron una remesa de artículos de broma en respuesta a la nota que Ron, Hermione y él les habían escrito felicitándoles por su cumpleaños, y Harry pasó unos días entretenido probando los nuevos inventos de Fred y George, aunque aún así no fue capaz de sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que, hiciera lo que hiciese, no tenía ninguna esperanza de superviviencia, y si él caía, detrás caería toda la sociedad mágica. Y todo era culpa suya: al fin y al cabo, era él quien había tirado el Horcrux a la basura, aunque en ese momento no supiera lo que era.

- Deja de atormentarte, Harry - dijo Hermione, una tarde en la sala común, levantando la mirada de su eterno pergamino de deberes -. Tú no tienes la culpa. Además, no pierdas la esperanza: seguro que, tarde o temprano, descubriremos una forma de solucionarlo...

- No sé cuál, Hermione - respondió Harry, hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos -. Lo tiré a aquella bolsa, y, si Kreacher no lo cogió, no se me ocurre nadie más que pudiera haber...

Hermione soltó una exclamación justo en el mismo instante en el que en la mente de Harry sonaba una señal de alarma, tan nítida que se incorporó de golpe, tirando el tintero encima del pergamino de Hermione. Ella ni siquiera parpadeó: lo miró fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, la misma expresión de asombro que debía tener Harry en ese mismo momento.

- ¡Mundungus! - gritaron los dos a la vez.

Ron, que se afanaba en redactar un ensayo para el profesor Flitwick con la nariz pegada al pergamino, se incorporó, desconcertado.

- ¿Mundungus? - preguntó -. ¿Dónde?

- ¡No se me había ocurrido! - exclamó Harry, intentando, sin hacer en realidad ningún esfuerzo, limpiar la redacción de Hermione -. ¡Mundungus!

- Claro - asintió Hermione -. Un medallón de oro macizo... ¿Quién nos dice que no lo cogió él mismo de la bolsa?

- Sí, puede ser... - dijo Harry, pensativo, volviendo a sentarse -. No es muy probable, porque estuvimos muy pendientes de que Kreacher no cogiese nada de la bolsa, de modo que a Mundungus no le habría resultado nada fácil hacerse con él...

- Sí, Harry - respondió Hermione, que tenía los ojos brillantes e ignoraba los gestos de incomprensión que Ron le dirigía desde el otro extremo de la mesa -. Pero, aunque no lo cogiera él... Si alguien sabe dónde puede estar ese medallón, ese es Mundungus.

- Pero qué...? - empezó Ron. Hermione hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

- Si el medallón acabó en el mercado negro, porque alguien lo encontró en el vertedero... - miró a Harry -. Esas cosas pasan, hay mucha gente que rebusca entre los desperdicios en busca de cosas que se puedan vender. De hecho, creo que Mundungus es uno de ellos.

- No me extrañaría - respondió Harry esbozando una sonrisa sardónica. Se levantó de nuevo de la silla y se dirigió hacia la escalera que daba acceso a los dormitorios de los chicos.

- ¿A dónde vas, Harry? - preguntó Ron, estupefacto. Harry volvió la cabeza hacia ellos sin detenerse.

- No sé dónde está Mundungus - explicó -. Pero voy a encargarle a alguien que me lo busque.

Volvió al cabo de unos minutos con el espejo apretado entre las manos, y se sentó junto a Ron y a Hermione, que inclinaron la cabeza, curiosos, para ver lo que había en su interior. El espejo reflejó sus tres rostros, enrojecidos, entusiasmados. Harry carraspeó.

- Remus Lupin - dijo frente al espejo.

Durante lo que parecieron horas, en el espejo sólo se podían ver sus rostros, de ojos muy abiertos. Al fin, al cabo de unos minutos, el reflejo se empañó y comenzó a fluctuar. La imagen osciló como si el espejo estuviera bajo una capa de agua turbia y negruzca, y después un remolino ocultó todo a su vista, dejando una superficie negra, brillante como el azabache.

Un instante después apareció, nítido, sonriente, el rostro de Remus Lupin.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó alegremente -. Perdona que haya tardado tanto, es que estaba haciendo la cena y el espejo estaba en el dormitorio de Sirius... ¿Qué tal estáis? Hola, Ron, Hermione...

- Hola - dijeron los tres a la vez, sonriendo. Harry reprimió una carcajada cuando Ron estuvo a punto de subírsele a la espalda para mirar bien el espejo.

- Escucha, Remus - dijo Harry, propinándole a Ron un fuerte codazo para quitárselo de encima -. ¿Has visto a Mundungus últimamente?

La sonrisa resbaló por el rostro de Lupin como si se estuviera derritiendo.

- ¿Mundungus? - repitió, frunciendo el entrecejo -. No... hace mucho que no lo veo... ¿Para qué quieres...? - Se interrumpió en seco, y miró a Harry con una expresión de comprensión en el rostro -. Ah, ya - dijo -. Es otra de esas cosas acerca de las cuales no debo preguntarte porque no me vas a contestar, ¿verdad?

Harry se limitó a sonreír.

- Bueno - continuó Lupin, encogiéndose de hombros -. Como te decía, hace mucho que no veo a Mundungus por ninguna parte. Desde luego, ya no responde a las llamadas de la Orden, ni viene a las reuniones... Claro que era Dumbledore el que le controlaba, y cuando murió todos pensamos que Mundungus desaparecería, pero, ahora que lo pienso, no sé nada de él desde mucho antes de que Dumbledore muriese...

- Ya - dijo Harry -. Desde antes de Navidad del año pasado, no me digas más.

Recordaba perfectamente que Dumbledore le había asegurado que le había recriminado fuertemente a Mundungus que hubiera estado robando el patrimonio de Harry de la casa de Grimmauld Place. Harry podía imaginar perfectamente a Mundungus asustado por la furia de Dumbledore, desapareciendo durante meses para evitar al antiguo director de Hogwarts; probablemente, cuando supo que Dumbledore había muerto había decidido no volver, libre por fin de la obligación de servir al director por aquel favor que le hizo años atrás, fuera cual fuese.

- Oye, Remus - dijo -, ¿crees que podrías encontrarlo? Necesito preguntarle una cosa. Bueno, un par.

Lupin sostuvo su mirada unos instantes, ceñudo.

- ¿Es algo importante, Harry? - preguntó -. No tengo ganas de volver a mezclarme con gente como Mundungus otra vez, la verdad.

Harry asintió. - Sí, es importante. Mucho, en realidad.

Notó cómo Ron y Hermione asentían enérgicamente detrás de él. Por su expresión, supo que Lupin también los había visto: el antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras contuvo una sonrisa.

- Bueno - continuó Lupin -, puedo intentar buscarlo, pero ya te digo que hace meses que no he oído hablar de él. Ninguno de los miembros de la Orden sabe dónde está, ni qué hace... Aunque, bien pensado, no creo que eso último sea muy difícil de imaginar - añadió, haciendo una mueca -. Quizá si me doy una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon lo encuentre vendiendo objetos robados debajo de un toldo.

- Si fuera tan fácil... - murmuró Harry.

Lupin no miró atentamente, con una media sonrisa que Harry no supo interpretar: no sabía si era de comprensión, de regocijo o de tristeza.

- No te preocupes, Harry - dijo Lupin al fin -. Si tan importante es para ti, lo encontraré. Aunque no esperes que sea pronto... Probablemente me costará unos cuantos días.

- Tranquilo - contestó Harry haciendo un gesto vago -. Ya hemos perdido mucho el tiempo... supongo que un par de días más no supondrán una diferencia demasiado grande.

Lupin debió percibir el leve tono de amargura y desesperación en la voz de Harry, porque su ceño se hizo aún más pronunciado.

- Escucha, Harry - dijo, en el mismo tono que utilizaba siempre que iba a hablar realmente en serio -. Ya sé que no quieres que sepamos nada acerca de lo que quiera que estés haciendo. Pero todo esto no me gusta nada... No sé en qué estás metido, pero, conociéndote, apuesto a que es algo peligroso - sonrió.

Harry no dijo nada; ya sabía cuando había decidido pedirle ayuda a Lupin que tendría que volver a negarse una vez más a contarle nada, pero hacía mucho que había tomado la determinación de dejar a todos excepto a Ron y a Hermione al margen de aquello, y no iba a cambiar de opinión ahora.

- Mira, Harry - continuó Lupin, suspirando al ver que Harry no tenía ninguna intención de responder -. Si no quieres, no me digas en qué andas metido. Pero, si te ves en un apuro, avísame, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que tengamos un disgusto.

Harry asintió, aunque más bien para que Lupin dejase de hacerle preguntas incómodas.

- Y llévate siempre el espejo contigo, ¿de acuerdo? - insistió Lupin -. Así podrás llamarme en seguida si... si me necesitas para lo que sea.

- De acuerdo - contestó Harry.

- Vale - dijo Lupin -. Yo también me guardaré el espejo de Sirius en el bolsillo, por si me llamas.

- Muy bien - asintió Harry -. Pero...

- Ya - le interrumpió Lupin -. Ya sé que no crees que vayas a avisarme nunca. Pero llévalo encima, ¿vale, no sea que te metas en problemas y necesites ayuda para salir.

Harry no pudo contener una mueca; la sonrisa de Lupin se ensanchó.

- No pasa nada por pedir ayuda, Harry - le recriminó amablemente -. Nadie es capaz de salir airoso de todas las situaciones sin que nadie le eche una mano, ¿sabes?

- Para eso tengo a Ron y a Hermione - dijo Harry en voz baja. Lupin, en lugar de enfadarse, soltó una carcajada.

- Sí, para eso tienes a Ron y a Hermione - admitió -. Bien, cuando encuentre a Mundungus te aviso, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale.

- Bueno. Mientras tanto, procura no hacerte matar demasiadas veces, ¿eh? - sonrió Lupin.

- Lo intentaré - respondió Harry, sonriendo a su vez.

- Hasta luego, entonces - dijo Lupin -. Adiós, Hermione, Ron...

- Hasta luego - dijeron Ron y Hermione, mientras la imagen de Lupin se desvanecía en un nuevo remolino de aguas oscuras, y el espejo volvía a ser, simplemente, un espejo. Harry suspiró y se levantó para volver al dormitorio a guardar el espejo.

- Trae eso aquí, Harry - dijo Hermione, alargando la mano. Harry la miró, sin comprender -. Trae ese espejo - insistió ella, con la mano extendida.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se lo tendió. Hermione lo cogió y, sin mirarlo dos veces, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica.

- Dirás lo que quieras, Harry - dijo, ante la mirada interrogante de éste -, pero no me he creído ni por un momento que hablases en serio cuando le has dicho a Lupin que ibas a llevar el espejo siempre encima. Y, como creo que tenía razón - añadió, subiendo el tono al ver que Harry abría la boca para hablar -, y que no está de más que nos cubramos las espaldas, por si acaso...

- Pero el espejo lo puedo llevar yo - protestó Harry sin mucha convicción.

- Piénsalo bien, Harry - contestó ella -. Quizá Lupin no lo ha pensado, o no ha querido pensarlo, pero de nosotros tres, el que más peligro va a correr vas a ser tú. Sí - insistió, ante la mueca de protesta de Harry -. Claro que sí. De hecho, eres el único que está realmente en peligro, al menos por ahora. ¿Y si llega un momento en el que te encuentras en una situación de la que nosotros no te podemos sacar? ¿Morirías sólo por no haber querido pedir ayuda? Escúchame - exclamó. Harry se detuvo cuando empezaba a hablar -. Ron y yo no podríamos ayudarte si te enfrentas a Voldemort y te desarma, por ejemplo. Pero Lupin, por el contrario...

- Si Voldemort me desarma, estoy muerto, con o sin Lupin - consiguió decir Harry al fin.

- ¡Pero es que no queremos que mueras, Harry! - exclamó Hermione, consternada -. ¿Y si Lupin puede salvarte, e incluso cambiar las tornas y conseguir que venzas a Voldemort, por qué no vamos a avisarle?

- ¡Porque, si viene Lupin, entonces él también está muerto! - gritó Harry -. ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Hermione? ¡Estamos hablando de Voldemort!

- ¡Pues precisamente por eso, Harry! ¡Si tú mueres, da igual que nosotros, y Lupin, y cualquiera, muera en ese mismo momento o un poco después!

- Eso es precisamente lo que siempre quería hacer Dumbledore - dijo Harry, furioso -. Mantenerme a salvo, al margen, y dejar que todos los que me rodeasen murieran en mi lugar. ¡Pero ya estoy harto, ¿me oyes! ¡Harto! ¡No pienso dejar que nadie más muera por mi culpa!

- Harry - dijo Hermione, llorosa, pero sin permitir que su voz vacilase ni un instante -, sé que esto no te va a gustar, pero Dumbledore hizo lo que hizo porque sabía que lo más importante era mantenerte a salvo...

- Pero es que yo no voy a seguir "manteniéndome a salvo", Hermione - le espetó Harry de mal humor -. No pienso seguir escondiéndome detrás de las faldas de...

- ¡Ya lo sé, Harry! - exclamó ella -. Creo que ha quedado bien claro que no te estás escondiendo detrás de las faldas de nadie. No me parece que ir correteando por ahí en busca de los tesoros más preciados de Lord Voldemort sea estar escondiéndose. Pero, en algún momento, puede que necesites ayuda, Harry. Por ahora sé que quieres seguir manteniendo el secreto, pero, cuando hayamos destruido todos los Horcruxes, cuando ya estés en condiciones de enfrentarte a Voldemort, ya no importará...

- Siempre que Quien-Tú-Sabes no se entere - intervino Ron, en un claro intento de calmar los ánimos.

- Y, cuando tengas que enfrentarte a Voldemort - continuó Hermione -, seguramente te encontrarás en peligro mortal... Y me da igual lo que protestes, Harry, porque si tienes la opción de llamar a Lupin y pedirle ayuda, eso puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

- Sí, pero ¿la de quién? - exclamó Harry.

- ¡La tuya, Harry! - gritó Hermione -. Aunque te enfades, tengo que decírtelo: no importa que haya muerto Dumbledore, ni que haya muerto Sirius, ni que muriese Cedric, ni siquiera que muriesen tus padres. Es horrible, sí, pero su muerte no condena al mundo. La tuya, sí. Es tu vida la única que importa. ¡Y por eso todos nosotros, empezando por tus padres, por Sirius, por Dumbledore, y terminando por Ron y yo, estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por salvar la tuya! ¡Por el amor de Dios, sólo te estoy diciendo que vamos a llevar ese espejo por si tenemos que pedirle socorro a la Orden, pero te juro que si pudiera, iría contigo hasta al cuarto de baño con el puñetero ejército de las Naciones Unidas!

- ¿El qué de qué? - preguntó Ron, extrañado, con expresión de incomprensión. Afortunadamente, su gesto tuvo la virtud de evaporar la tensión como un inmenso ventilador inventado por un muggle loco podría, quizá, disipar la niebla sobre el Támesis. Hermione rió, nerviosa, y Harry se desahogó soltando una carcajada que fue más bien un aullido.

- Bueno - dijo Hermione, suspirando -. Será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama, que ya es muy tarde...

- Sí - asintió Harry rápidamente, ansioso por dar por terminada la discusión -. Sí, estoy molido... Mañana tengo que terminar la redacción para Flitwick, y...

- Buenas noches - dijo Hermione rápidamente, guardando sus cosas en la mochila -. Harry, me llevo el espejo, ¿vale? Hasta mañana.

- ´ta mañana - contestó él, levantándose a su vez. Ron permaneció sentado, pensativo -. ¿Qué te pasa?

Ron levantó la mirada.

- ¿Qué es el ejército de las Naciones Unidas? - preguntó.

Como siempre, el lunes amaneció opresivo y deprimente: la perspectiva de tener que soportar de nuevo a Cormac McLaggen hacía que Harry viese el primer día de la semana como una auténtica tortura, aunque esa tortura le estuviera sirviendo para hacerse una uténtico maestro de la Legeremancia. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de opresión desapareció al saber que podía librarse de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y saber también que tenía permiso de la directora, incluso la obligación de perderse la clase. Porque aquella mañana, cuando bajaron a la Sala Común a toda prisa para terminar los deberes de Encantamientos antes de desayunar, encontraron un nuevo anuncio en el tablón:

_ORIENTACIÓN PROFESIONAL_

_Todos los alumnos de séptimo curso tienen que mantener una reunión con su jefe de casa para comprobar sus trayectorias académicas y hacer una valoración de sus perspectivas profesionales._

_En la siguiente lista se detallan las horas de las reuniones individuales._

Mientras que Ron se pasó todo el lunes refunfuñando porque su reunión le iba a fastidiar su única hora libre, Harry se sentía interiormente alegre al pensar que pasarían otros tres días antes de tener que soportar la cara de McLaggen.

- Claro - dijo Hermione cuando leyó el cartel -. No sé cómo no se nos había ocurrido, en quinto tuvimos una reunión para elegir asignaturas, pero ahora tenemos que elegir una profesión... Y eso es mucho más serio, ¿no? Claro que elegir asignaturas tampoco era ninguna tontería...

- En tu caso, era totalmente absurdo - gruñó Ron -. Las eliges todas, y se acabó la discusión.

- Eso no es verdad - replicó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño -. Dejé Estudios Muggles, y Adivinación...

- Vaya una cosa - dijo Ron, burlón -. Dime, Hermione... ¿Ya has decidido a qué te vas a dedicar después de Hogwarts? ¿O sigues con eso del pedo?

Hermione no se molestó en contestar.

El despacho de la profesora Sinistra había estado en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, pero había tenido que trasladarse a otro después de que la lucha entre los mortífagos y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix destrozasen la mayor parte de la pared. Evidentemente, un simple conjuro había dejado el despacho como nuevo, pero la profesora Sinistra dijo que no quería quedarse allí, tan cerca de donde había muerto Dumbledore, y abandonó su antiguo despacho sin pensarlo dos veces.

Harry se dirigió hacia el nuevo, en la cuarta planta, muy cerca del aula donde hasta dos años antes había estado acudiendo a clase de Astronomía. La profesora Sinistra se había instalado en una habitación pequeña pero agradable, con una puerta al pasillo y otra que daba acceso al aula donde impartía su asignatura. Cuando Harry entró en su despacho, comprobó que la profesora de Astronomía se había rodeado de libros, mapas solares, maquetas de sistemas y galaxias, dibujos esquemáticos de las constelaciones más importantes y, sobre su mesa, una bola de cristal que contenía en su interior una miniatura de lo que parecía la Vía Láctea completa.

La misma profesora Sinistra parecía salida de un cuento de marcianos, pero de esos marcianos retratados en las películas en las que los extraterrestres son seres etéreos, filosóficos, casi casi deificados. La profesora tenía ese aire de superioridad que da a los seres humanos el hecho de poseer un conocimiento distinto del resto; no como la profesora Trelawney, que jugaba con ese supuesto conocimiento, sino más bien como... como un centauro. Evidentemente, Sinistra no tenía cuerpo de yegua, sino de mujer; pero poseía el mismo aire que Firenze tenía cuando se refería a los mensajes que le enviaban las estrellas y los planetas. Afortunadamente, la profesora Sinistra no pretendía interpretar esos mensajes: se limitaba a buscar la posición y los movimientos de los cuerpos celestes, y dejaba su interpretación para los astrólogos del Bosque Prohibido (y para la supuesta adivina de la Torre). A pesar de ese aire etéreo, sus ojos demostraban que, en realidad, era una persona pragmática, y que su máxima ambición era conocer las coordenadas y comportamientos de los astros, olvidando (con toda probabilidad, intencionadamente) los efectos que dichos comportamientos pudieran tener sobre los habitantes de la Tierra. Lo más etéreo que Harry le había oído decir nunca era la teoría de la Música de las Esferas, y, pese a su componente mágico, Sinistra simplemente había dicho que los cuerpos celestes emitían ondas sonoras, como todos los cuerpos en movimiento. Y ahí había acabado la lección, remitiéndoles a los centauros del Bosque para saber del mítico y legendario efecto de dicha música sobre los hombres.

Al ver esos ojos pragmáticos posados sobre él, Harry comprendió por qué la profesora McGonagall la había elegido para sustituirla al frente de la casa de Gryffindor. La profesora Sinistra no era exactamente como la directora: su rostro no tenía ese rictus severo que tanto respeto infundía, ni el tirante moño que le quitaba todo asomo de humanidad (a primera vista; Harry ya había comprendido hacía tiempo que la profesora McGonagall era, pese a todo, una persona, con sus fortalezas y sus debilidades).

La profesora Sinistra era una mujer alta, delgada, de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente. Su rostro de piel blanquísima denunciaba su afición por salir al exterior sólo de noche, para observar las estrellas; tenía los ojos estrechos, rodeados de finas líneas de expresión, producidas probablemente por la costumbre de entrecerrar los ojos para enfocar bien los cuerpos celestes a través del telescopio. Los cabellos negros y lisos, brillantes como el cielo nocturno, le caían por la espalda desde el centro de la cabeza, donde un pasador de hueso sujetaba los mechones que, de otra forma, se deslizarían sobre su rostro. Vestía una túnica oscura, de terciopelo, con brillantes puntos blancos que relucían y tililaban como las estrellas sobre su cabeza. Al mirarla, daba la sensación de que un trozo del cielo nocturno había caído a la Tierra; lo único realmente visible de ella era su rostro, blanco, apacible, sereno, y los ojos de un incongruente color azul zafiro, sorprendentes en medio de la figura descolorida, blanca y negra, de la profesora.

- Bien, Potter - dijo, cuando Harry se sentó frente a su mesa -. La profesora McGonagall me ha explicado que le dijiste que deseas convertirte en un auror...

- Sí, profesora - contestó Harry en tono sumiso; todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar cómo era la profesora Sinistra como jefa de casa, y no quería encontrarse con una tigresa enfurecida con él por faltarle al respeto. Transformaciones más extrañas había visto.

- De acuerdo - asintió la profesora -. Eso fue hace dos años. Supongo que debo preguntarte si todavía quieres ser un auror; la mayoría de las personas cambian de idea conforme se va acercando el momento de salir de Hogwarts.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para responder. En el fondo de su alma, sí quería ser un cazador de magos tenebrosos; sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en lo horrible que podía llegar a ser su vida si se ponía a las órdenes directas de Rufus Scrimgeour, y el Ministro le obligaba a dedicarse a hacer ruedas de prensa, en lugar de a la búsqueda de mortífagos.

Pero, visto que su prioridad en ese momento era destruir a Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso vivo más peligroso, seguía pensando que la mejor opción que tenía era unirse a los aurores. De modo que asintió.

La profesora Sinistra lo estudiaba atentamente, sus azules ojos fijos en el rostro de Harry, como si en él pudiera ver millones de constelaciones y agujeros negros.

- Veo que lo has pensado bien - dijo al fin, con un leve asentimiento de aprobación -. De acuerdo. En ese caso, estás estudiando las asignaturas correctas... Supongo que fue la directora la que te dijo las materias que tenías que seguir cursando para ello, ¿no?

Harry asintió.

- Bien - La profesora Sinistra carraspeó, barajando unos pergaminos que acababa de coger de encima de su mesa -. Como comprenderás, no tengo ninguna calificación tuya del año pasado, puesto que no hicísteis los examenes... Sin embargo, he hablado con todos los profesores acerca de vuestros casos concretos. El profesor Flitwick me ha dicho que no vas mal en su asignatura, pero que tienes que tomártela un poco más en serio para obtener una calificación máxima -. Lo miró con reprobación -. Sé que obtuviste un "Supera las Expectativas" en el TIMO, pero me gustaría que te esforzases un poco más; según el profesor Flitwick, estás capacitado para sacar "Extraordinario" en el ÉXTASIS.

Harry asintió, mordiéndose los labios.

- Es el mismo caso de Transformaciones - continuó la profesora Sinistra -. La directora me ha asegurado que, cuando quieres, la asignatura se te da muy bien. Quiere que subas de "Supera las Expectativas" a "Extraordinario". Y el profesor Slughorn me ha dicho que este año estás rindiendo mucho menos que el anterior - dijo, pasando un pergamino de lo alto del montón hasta la parte de abajo -. Dice que el curso pasado no entendía cómo no habías obtenido un "Extraordinario" en el TIMO; pero también dice que este año, como no arregles tu vida sentimental, puedes llegar a suspender.

Harry se atragantó, tosió y estuvo a punto de asfixiarse. La profesora Sinistra lo observó con un brillo divertido en sus ojos azules.

- Me da igual lo que hagas en tus horas libres con las chicas, Potter - dijo -, siempre que no vaya contra las normas; pero quiero que mejores tu rendimiento en Pociones, aunque para ello tengas que casarte y tener descendencia.

Harry la miró, asombrado. La profesora Sinistra tenía los labios tensos, pero no estaba enojada: más bien parecía estar conteniendo la risa.

- Aunque preferiría que esperases hasta que la señorita Weasley cumpliese la mayoría de edad - añadió -. No quiero problemas con el Ministerio. Lo único que nos faltaba es que te detuvieran por un delito contra el Decreto Contra las...

Definitivamente, Harry tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por tomar aire, mientras notaba cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo subía a borbotones hasta instalarse en su frente. Bajó la cabeza, embarazado. ¿Pero acaso todo el profesorado comentaba su vida privada en los descansos, o algo así?

- Muy bien - dijo la profesora Sinistra, dejando el tema a un lado, para alivio de Harry -. La profesora Sprout está satisfecha con tu rendimiento, aunque a mí, personalmente, me gustaría que llegases también al "Extraordinario". Y... Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La profesora Sinistra hizo una pausa, leyendo con atención las anotaciones del último pergamino. Harry se irguió disimuladamente para intentar leer lo que decía; lo único que sacó en claro es que el pergamino estaba lleno de tachones, rectificaciones, flechas y notas al pie.

- Esto es un poco confuso - admitió la profesora Sinistra -. Tu trayectoria no es exactamente insatisfactoria en esta asignatura, ya que las únicas notas que tengo no son malas en absoluto... En primero lo hiciste más o menos bien, en tercero sacaste la nota máxima, y también en el TIMO de quinto. Sin embargo, según las aclaraciones de tus profesores, y siempre que las tomemos al pie de la letra - añadió, frunciendo los labios -, en segundo, en tercero y en cuarto fuiste el primero de la clase, pero en quinto y en sexto tu rendimiento fue desastroso.

- Venga ya - fue incapaz de reprimir Harry -, no va a hacer caso de lo que hayan dicho Umbridge y Snape... Perdón, profesora - rectificó ante la mirada intensa de la profesora Sinistra.

- Es extraño - dijo ella, bajando la mirada de nuevo hacia el pergamino -. La profesora Umbridge dejó bien claro que no tenías absolutamente ningún talento para la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y lo mismo, aunque con otras palabras que no me voy a dignar a repetir, dijo el profesor Snape. Pero - añadió, con una mueca -, obtuviste un "Extraordinario" en el TIMO, y una mención especial en tu expediente del puño y letra del profesor Tofty, que te examinó en aquella ocasión. No sé...

- Profesora - intervino Harry -, usted sabe que tanto la profesora Umbridge como el profesor Snape tenían sus propios motivos para decir todo eso de mí. Si no, mire mi TIMO en Pociones... También saqué un "Supera las Expectativas", pero Snape se pasó cinco años intentando suspenderme la asignatura... Y Umbridge estuvo a punto de destruir este colegio sólo para hacerme a mí la vida imposible. Bueno, más o menos.

La profesora Sinistra lo observó atentamente unos instantes, con una media sonrisa apenas esbozada en sus finos labios.

- Sí - admitió la profesora -. Lo cierto es que la profesora McGonagall ha venido a verme directamente este mediodía para explicarme que tu caso es un poco... especial. Algo que, te aseguro, ya tenía muy presente - dijo, enarcando las cejas -. Tus últimos profesores sostienen que eres un desastre en la asignatura: incluso el profesor McLaggen asegura que en sus clases no das pie con bola -. Harry sintió cómo la furia inundaba sus entrañas: menudo imbécil... si se pasaba las clases dándole cera... -. La directora, por el contrario, me ha dicho que tú mismo estás capacitado para convertirte en un excelente profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Mucho más que todos los profesores que has tenido a lo largo de tu paso por Hogwarts, incluso, y en eso ha hecho bastante énfasis, el profesor Lupin.

Harry la miró, boquiabierto. ¿La profesora McGonagall había dicho qué? ¿Que él podía ser mejor profesor que Lupin?

- Incluso ha dicho - continuó la profesora Sinistra, ignorando la estupefacción de Harry - que ya has hecho tus pinitos como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y que, a juzgar por los resultados, no lo has hecho nada mal.

"De acuerdo - dijo, dejando caer los pergaminos encima de la mesa y mirándolo fijamente -. Quiero ver cómo sacas cinco "Extraordinarios" en los ÉXTASIS, Potter. Verás - añadió, cogiendo otro pergamino de un montón distinto -, este es el formulario que tienes que rellenar para solicitar tu ingreso en la Escuela de Aurores.

Le tendió el pliego, que Harry cogió con la curiosidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

_**ESCUELA DE AURORES DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**_

_**SOLICITUD DE INGRESO**_

_Nombre y Apellidos:_

_Lugar y fecha de nacimiento:_

_Domicilio actual:_

_Centro de estudios:_

_Año de finalización de estudios:_

_Examenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas_

_Asignatura Calificación Obtenida_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Por favor, indique si ha recibido alguna mención especial del Tribunal calificador de sus examenes._

_Fecha y firma:_

Harry leyó el pergamino, y después, a un gesto de la profesora Sinistra, le dio la vuelta para ver lo que decía en la otra cara.

_DEPARTAMENTO DE SEGURIDAD MÁGICA_

_ESCUELA DE AURORES_

_Para solicitar el ingreso es necesario cumplir los siguientes requisitos:_

_- Estar inscrito en el Ministerio de Magia como miembro de la Comunidad Mágica Inglesa (si es usted de otra nacionalidad, por favor, consulte con el Ministerio de Magia de su país de origen o solicite antes la inscripción en el Registro Mágico Inglés)_

_- Haber cursado Estudios Mágicos Elementales y Medios, incluyendo la obtención del Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria y la superación de los Examenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas. La calificación obtenida en las materias indispensables para ingresar en la Escuela de Aurores (detalladas en la lista siguiente) debe ser de, al menos, Supera las Expectativas._

_ Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_

_ Transformaciones_

_ Pociones_

_ Encantamientos_

_- Realizar la solicitud antes del 15 de junio del año en curso. El Tribunal de Selección del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica estudiará cada caso en particular y publicará una Lista de Admitidos antes del 30 de junio del corriente. Esa relación de admitidos y excluidos es inapelable._

- Profesora - dijo Harry -, aquí dice que la nota mínima es "Supera las Expectativas"...

- Sí - admitió Sinistra -. Pero te olvidas de que hay un Tribunal que estudia cada caso en concreto. Y te puedo asegurar que es un Tribunal muy estricto: en los últimos años, apenas han entrado tres o cuatro estudiantes en la Escuela. Y todos tenían, al menos, cuatro "Extraordinarios".

- Una pregunta - dijo Harry, releyendo el pergamino -. ¿Cómo puedo rellenar la solicitud antes del 15 de junio? Si tengo que poner las calificaciones de los ÉXTASIS...

- Por eso los ÉXTASIS se hacen en mayo, Potter - le explicó pacientemente la profesora Sinistra -. Las notas os las envían aquí a partir del uno de junio, no durante las vacaciones, como ocurría con los TIMOS.

- ¿En mayo? - exclamó Harry, repentinamente angustiado -. ¡Pero... pero si estamos a mediados de abril...!

La profesora Sinistra pareció sorprendida.

- ¿No sabías que los examenes son dentro de un mes? - preguntó, desconcertada.

- ¡Claro que no! - respondió él, conteniendo con esfuerzo las ganas de levantarse de la silla y salir corriendo en dirección a la Biblioteca -. Creía que eran en junio, como siempre...

- Vaya - dijo la profesora Sinistra, con expresión preocupada -. No sabía que... Bueno, Potter, eso significa que vas a tener que apretar un poco estas próximas semanas - dijo con un suspiro -. Esto me hace reafirmarme en mi petición de que saques mejores notas: pensaba que no podías dar más de ti, y lo que ocurría en realidad era que creías que todavía te quedaban dos meses para los examenes. Bien, vas a pasar un mes malo - anunció -. Pero creo que la recompensa puede valer el esfuerzo, ¿no crees?

Harry murmuró una respuesta sin sentido, con la mente fija en ese nuevo problema: ¿cómo se suponía que iba a preparar los ÉXTASIS en tan sólo un mes, si, además, tenía que buscar, encontrar y destruir los Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort?

- Lo mio es peor - dijo Ron, desalentado, cuando Harry le explicó que la profesora Sinistra pretendía tenerle estudiando las veinticuatro horas del día para asegurarse de que entraba en la Escuela de Aurores -. Sinistra me ha dicho que necesito un milagro para que me admitan.

Harry no supo que decir. Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si Ron seguía deseando convertirse, él también, en un auror...

- No te desesperes, Ron - dijo Hermione -. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a mejorar las notas en los ÉXTASIS, y así podrás...

- Es imposible - respondió Ron, deprimido -. Necesito subir por lo menos tres puntos en todas las asignaturas. Según Sinistra, la única que se me da medianamente bien es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y ni por esas: sólo tengo nivel de "Supera las Expectativas", y tendría que pasarme el día practicando para llegar al "Extraordinario"... y claro, si me paso el día practicando no podré practicar el resto de las asignaturas, en las que, encima, tengo peor media. Así que tendré que buscarme otra profesión - añadió, abatido -. Podría meterme en Gringotts, con Bill y Fleur, pero piden Aritmancia... y a estas alturas del curso no tengo tiempo ni ganas de ponerme a hacer números.

- Tampoco te permitirían presentarte al examen - dijo Hermione -. No has estudiado la asignatura ningún curso, y te exigen el TIMO y cinco años estudiándola para hacer el ÉXTASIS.

- Siempre puedes meterte a dependiente en la tienda de Fred y George - dijo Harry con una sonrisa -. Siendo su hermano, seguro que te dan un buen sueldo.

- Qué va - gruñó Ron -. Lo más seguro es que me hicieran trabajar doce horas diarias por un par de galeones al mes. Eso si no me piden que lo haga gratis "por el bien del negocio familiar"...

Harry soltó una risita. - No creo que te hicieran eso - dijo -. Al fin y al cabo, te pagaron este verano para que probases todos esos artículos de broma en Dudley, ¿no?

- Es igual - contestó Ron de mal humor -. No quiero ser dependiente de una tienda. No es precisamente lo que había soñado cuando era pequeño, ¿sabes?

- Por lo menos es un trabajo digno y decente - dijo Hermione.

- Es un trabajo ridículo - negó Ron -. Y sin ningún futuro.

- Sin futuro, no - dijo Hermione -. Desde una tienda se puede llegar muy lejos, si quieres. Podrías poner tu propia tienda de artículos de broma, o...

- No quiero ser dependiente - insistió Ron.

- Hermione tiene razón - dijo Harry -. Mira Voldemort, por ejemplo. Empezó siendo dependiente en Borgin y Burkes, y fíjate cómo ha llegado a...

- No pretenderás que llegue al mismo sitio que Quien-Tú-Sabes, ¿verdad?

Pero Harry ya no le escuchaba. Acababa de ocurrírsele una idea, y luchaba contra las ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por no haberlo pensado antes. Había sido un estúpido... un estúpido integral. Dumbledore le dio la pista desde el principio, y él había estado buscando en los sitios más inverosímiles, cuando tendría que haber empezado por allí...

- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? - preguntó Hermione, inquieta -. Estás muy raro...

- Borgin y Burkes - se limitó a decir Harry.


	25. La copa

Bien, bien, bien... Nuevo capitulito fresquito que acabo de terminar aprovechando el fin de semana. Quiero deciros que igual a partir de ahora no puedo actualizar tan rápido, exigencias de mi trabajo me temo (acaban de colocarme un programa nuevo que me está llevando por la calle de la amargura y me quita muuuuucho tiempo) pero intentaré no retrasarme mucho con las entregas de esta aaaaaapasionaaaaante sagaaaaa (jajajaja).

Para los que estábais esperando con aburrimiento que Harry encontrase de una vez por todas un horcrux, os dedico este capítulo... Con el título ya lo digo todo, ¿no?... Y tranquilos que ahora es cuando las cosas empiezan a acelerarse un poco. Claro, ya estamos casi en fin de curso...

Dafne: a mí me da la impresión de que en el libro de la Rowling el medallón/guardapelo le va a dar muchísimos quebraderos de cabeza a Harry. Por eso hago lo que hago: hacer que piense que ya lo ha resuelto, luego cambiar las cosas, después volver a desesperarlo... Mundungus es un personaje importante en la saga (por lo molesto que es), y me gusta que Harry tenga esperanzas de que él pueda ayudarlo a encontrar el horcrux. Si es o no verdad, ya lo veremos...

Tikymim: muchas gracias por tu review, procuraré actualizar lo antes posible pero ya no va a ser lo mismo... Vamos, no creo que pueda colgar un capítulo cada 2-3 días como hasta ahora. Aunque quién sabe...

Jim: lo mismo, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y espero que sigas leyendo... Yo por mi parte seguiré escribiendo hasta el final.

Ayla: Bueeeeeeno, tampoco hay que exagerar, no creo que escriba igual que la Rowling, aunque sí es cierto que este fic es lo que yo creo que va a pasar en el 7º libro (más o menos, claro, el final igual no coincide jajajajaaja), me he hecho una apuesta a mí misma a ver en cuántas cosas coincido con ella. A ver si gano... Y no te preocupes por la ausencia de Snape: lógicamente en este libro no podía salir tanto como en los demás, porque ya no está en Hogwarts, pero eso no quiere decir que no acabe saliendo tarde o temprano... sí, tiene una escenita, y no es precisamente de relleno, te lo aseguro.

- CAPÍTULO 25 -

_**La copa**_

- No pienso ir a pedir trabajo a Borgin y Burkes, si es lo que insinúas, Harry - dijo Ron -. Lo único que me faltaba... Seguro que, con la suerte que tengo, entro a trabajar y al día siguiente viene una inspección del Ministerio, lo cierra y me detienen por conspiración con los mortífagos. Y entonces sí que estoy listo: sin trabajo, y con antecedentes penales. A mi madre le iba a dar un chungo.

- No me refería a eso - consiguió intercalar Harry al fin, entre los rezongos de Ron -. Quiero decir que uno de los Horcruxes puede estar en Borgin y Burkes.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, y se quedó muda.

- Por supuesto - susurró -. Voldemort trabajaba allí cuando robó el medallón de Slytherin y la copa de Hufflepuff...

- Además - dijo Harry, triunfante -, el señor Burke quería comprarle los dos objetos a Hepzibah Smith, pero ella se negó, ¿recuerdas?

- Pero Dumbledore te dijo que Burke no había conseguido hacerse con ellos después de que Hepzibah Smith muriese - dijo Ron -. Dijo que los dueños de la tienda no tenían ni idea de qué había sido de Tom Ryddle, que había desaparecido...

- Sí - admitió Harry -. Pero sabemos que Voldemort ha tenido relación con Borgin después, e incluso el año pasado Malfoy hizo que los mortífagos entrasen por la tienda para llegar hasta Hogwarts. ¿Por qué tenemos que pensar que esa relación ha comenzado hace poco? Al fin y al cabo, la tienda está especializada en Artes Oscuras, ¿no?... ¿Por qué no pensar que, después de robar el medallón y la copa y convertirlos en Horcruxes, utilizó sus antiguos contactos en la tienda para ocultar uno de ellos, entre los demás objetos?

- Pero, Harry - insistió Ron, ceñudo -. Quien-Tú-Sabes sólo era un dependiente de la tienda... ¿Por qué iban Borgin y Burke a ponerse en peligro para esconderle un objeto que sabían que había robado, y además que ellos mismos deseaban tener? Lo más lógico es pensar que, al verlo, lo cogerían y mandarían a Ya-Sabes-Quién al cuerno...

- No, si para cuando les pidió que se lo escondieran ya se había convertido en Lord Voldemort - dijo Harry -. Escucha, tú no lo viste, pero la transformación que experimentó en unos años fue escalofriante - explicó -. Cuando acudió a Dumbledore para pedirle un puesto de profesor, tan sólo habían pasado diez años desde que salió de Hogwarts. Y ya era... espeluznante - se estremeció -. Además, ya tenía seguidores, y ya se llamaban "mortífagos"... y él ya había adoptado públicamente el nombre de "Lord Voldemort". Y, por todo lo que Dumbledore sabía, aún no había terminado de dividir su alma en siete partes: probablemente sólo había hecho cuatro Horcruxes: el medallón, la copa, el diario y el anillo. Si apareció entonces en Borgin y Burkes para pedirles que les escondieran uno de ellos, te aseguro que los dos habrían estado más que encantados de hacerle ese favor; ya sabes a qué me refiero.

- Pero no tenemos ninguna prueba de que... - dijo Ron.

- Ron - intervino Hermione, exasperada -. Tampoco teníamos ninguna prueba de que estuviera escondido en Pequeño Hangleton, ni en el orfanato de Londres, ni en la Cámara de los Secretos...

- Y no estaba - refunfuñó Ron.

- Pero tenemos que comprobarlo - dijo Hermione -. ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Ron?

- Nada - dijo él -. Es que no me apetece ir otra vez al Callejón Knockturn, nada más.

- Bueno, ¿nos vamos? - exclamó Harry, eufórico, levantándose de la mesa.

- Ni hablar - respondió Hermionte terminantemente -. Harry, son las once de la noche. Ni de broma nos vamos a meter a estas horas en el Callejón Knockturn, ni mucho menos.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó Harry, mirándola interrogante.

- Es peligroso, y...

- Claro que es peligroso - dijo él -. Y sería peligroso a cualquier hora del día. Incluso creo que sería más peligroso por el día: no creo que el señor Borgin se ponga muy contento si nos ve aparecer por su tienda exigiendo que nos dé un objeto que el Señor Tenebroso le dejó, encomendándole encarecidamente que lo guardase en secreto y a salvo.

- ¿Pero es que vamos a ir ahora mismo? - dijo Ron en un quejido apagado.

- Si vamos ahora, podemos colarnos en la tienda y registrarla sin que Borgin se entere - explicó Harry -. A lo mejor incluso podríamos llevarnos el Horcrux sin que llegue a darse cuenta nunca... Y eso nos viene bien, porque es importante que Voldemort no sepa que voy detrás de sus Horcruxes. ¿Y cómo íbamos a pasar desapercibidos si nos presentamos allí a plena luz del día, tres adolescentes que se han escapado del colegio para ir a una tienda dedicada a las Artes Oscuras?

Hermione suspiró profundamente.

- Tienes razón, Harry - admitió, levantándose ella también de la silla -. Aunque no me hace ninguna gracia tener que ir ahora al Callejón Knockturn, la verdad.

- ¿Pero vamos a ir de verdad? - dijo débilmente Ron, cerrando sin ganas su tintero -. ¿Ahora?

- Sí, ahora - dijo Harry, impaciente -. Voy a por la Capa de Invisibilidad: podría sernos útil.

- Traeme mi capa también, anda - dijo Ron -. No quiero helarme ahí fuera.

Cuando bajó, Ron había guardado todas sus cosas en la mochila y hablaba en voz baja con Hermione.

- Toma, tu capa - dijo, tendiéndole a Ron la capa de paño negra del colegio -. Bueno, ¿podemos irnos de una vez, o esperamos hasta que amanezca?

- No se te da nada bien la ironía - rezongó Ron, arrebujándose en la capa.

- Harry - dijo Hermione, haciendo desaparecer con un giro de varita su mochila y la de Ron -, antes de irnos tienes que avisar a McGonagall. Ya sabes lo que te dijo la última vez...

Harry ahogó una maldición.

- No quiero perder más el tiempo, Hermione... Un momento - dijo, y repentinamente comenzaron a brillarle los ojos tras las gafas redondas -. Siempre he querido comprobar si esto funciona.

Forcejeando con la Capa de Invisibilidad, consiguió sacar la varita. La miró durante un instante, cavilando cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerlo, y después se concentró en la imagen de la profesora McGonagall.

"_Expecto Patronum_", pensó. De su varita surgió al instante un enorme ciervo plateado, brillante, la gran cornamenta reluciendo bajo la luz de las velas y del fuego encendido en la chimenea. El ciervo lo miró un instante, como esperando a que le dijese algo; Harry vaciló, mirando al ciervo sin saber muy bien qué hacer, concentrando todos sus pensamientos en la necesidad de advertir a McGonagall de que se iban. El ciervo inclinó brevemente la cabeza, y después, sin un sonido, cabalgó por la Sala Común y atravesó el agujero del retrato.

- Harry, ¿qué...? - preguntó Hermione, desconcertada.

- Espera - contestó él.

Les obligó a esperar unos minutos interminables, ignorando sus intentos de hacerle ver que era él el que tenía prisa, y que se estaba haciendo excesivamente tarde. Al cabo de un rato, obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

Por el mismo lugar por donde había desaparecido el ciervo de Harry apareció un águila real, de la misma sustancia etérea y brillantemente plateada. La majestuosa ave planeó por la Sala Común, y se posó sobre el hombro de Harry, que, asombrado, comprobó que el enorme pájaro, que había ocupado gran parte de la habitación con las alas extendidas, no pesaba lo más mínimo; era tan insustancial como aparentaba.

El águila le tocó con el pico en la mejilla, un roce que Harry sintió como un cosquilleo en su propio cerebro, sin que sus terminaciones nerviosas tuvieran nada que ver con ello; lo miró con la misma mirada severa de la profesora McGonagall, chasqueó el pico sin emitir sonido alguno y después, tan bruscamente como se había presentado, desapareció.

Y, sin saber muy bien cómo había ocurrido, Harry supo cuál era en mensaje de la profesora McGonagall, tan claro como si el águila se lo hubiera susurrado al oído: _Ten cuidado y vuelve entero, y, a ser posible, sin que nadie descubra tu ausencia_.

- Ostras - dijo Ron en un susurro reverente, y silbó -. ¿Eso era el Patronus de la profesora McGonagall?

- Ajá - asintió Harry -. Bueno, ya podemos irnos.

- Pero...

- Escucha - dijo Harry, viendo que Ron no le iba a dejar en paz hasta que se lo explicase -. La Orden del Fénix se comunica por medio de sus Patronus, ¿no te lo conté el año pasado? Ví a Tonks enviar uno para avisar a Snape de que tenía que venir a buscarme a la puerta. Sólo quería comprobar cómo se hacía, eso es todo. Por si acaso algún día tenemos que hacerlo - añadió, desviando la mirada hacia Hermione.

Ella asintió. - Nunca está de más tomar precauciones - dijo, aprobadora -. Aunque esperaba que el Patronus de McGonagall fuera una lechuza, sinceramente - añadió, encogiéndose de hombros -. De hecho, habría apostado por ello.

- ¿Por qué? - exigió Ron, exasperado -. ¿Qué tiene que ver ahora la lechuza con todo esto?

Hermione lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco. - Es bastante obvio, Ron... Vamos a ver, la profesora McGonagall se llama Minerva, ¿de acuerdo, es el nombre romano de la diosa de la sabiduría. Y Atenea, o Minerva, llevaba una lechuza como símbolo de su sabiduría...

- No, si ahora nos habrá salido supersticiosa - gruñó Ron, luchando por colocarse bien la capa -. Por esa regla de tres, ¿por qué tu Patronus es una puñetera nutria? ¿No debería ser... no sé, una lechuza del tamaño de un armario? Como siempre lo sabes todo...

- Yo no tengo nombre de diosa - dijo simplemente Hermione.

- Lo que demuestra que esa teoría no es válida - intervino Harry -. Bueno, ¿nos vamos o qué?

- ¿Y de dónde viene tu nombre, si se puede saber? - bufó Ron -. Porque no es precisamente normal, que se diga... Apuesto a que es griego, o algo así.

Hermione sonrió, avergonzada.

- Bueno - dijo, incómoda -. Se supone que Hermione era la hija de Ares, el dios de la guerra, y Afrodita, la diosa del amor - confesó, ruborizándose.

- ¿La diosa del...?

Harry carraspeó, al ver la expresión del rostro de Ron, que dejaba a las claras que, si no le interrumpía en ese mismo momento, iban a tener que dejar la excursión para el día siguiente.

- Ya tendremos una reunión para discutir el significado de nuestros nombres, si tanto os interesa el tema - dijo -. Vámonos.

Ron y Hermione le siguieron, sin dejar de mirarse con una expresión indescifrable.

Tuvieron que esquivar a Peeves y a Filch para lograr salir de Hogwarts, y cuando cerraron la enorme puerta del castillo tras de sí, Harry aún pudo ver cómo aparecían en la oscuridad del Vestíbulo los dos brillantes ojos redondos de la señora Norris, mirando fijamente en dirección a ellos, como si realmente pudiera verlos a través de la Capa de Invisibilidad.

Al bajar por el sendero que conducía a la puerta de hierro, vieron cómo Hagrid salía de su cabaña y se internaba en el Bosque Prohibido, probablemente en busca de Grawp, que no cabía en el interior de la pequeña casucha y seguía viviendo entre los árboles, aunque ya sin atar. Para sorpresa de los tres, una vez más no había ningún auror del Ministerio custodiando la puerta; sin embargo, en lugar de preocuparlos aquello les pareció francamente conveniente a la hora de emprender sin tropiezos su pequeña aventura.

Una vez fuera del perímetro del colegio, los tres se aferraron los unos a los otros, sin quitarse la Capa, y se Desaparecieron, para Aparecer, exactamente en la misma postura y todavía con la Capa de Invisibilidad encima, en el Callejón Knockturn.

La callejuela adyacente al Callejón Diagon estaba más oscura y ominosa que nunca, con todas las tiendas cerradas, los escaparates polvorientos y mugrientos vacíos, mostrando sólo oscuridad, y ni un alma paseando por la calle, o dando señales de vida desde las ventanas superiores, muchas de ellas tapiadas con tablones de madera, como si sus dueños esperasen la llegada de un huracán, o algún desastre aún peor.

Frente a ellos había uno de esos escaparates llenos de polvo y suciedad, mirándolos como un ojo ciego y burlón. Encima del cristal empañado, un cartel que parecía tener lo menos cinco siglos de antigüedad mostraba la leyenda: "Borgin y Burkes". Junto al escaparate, una puerta cerrada, con un gastado pomo de latón.

- Espera - susurró Hermione, cuando Harry alargó la mano hacia el pomo para abrir la puerta -. Puede haber todo tipo de hechizos defensivos.

Hermione se adelantó, con Harry y Ron pegados a ella bajo la Capa, y sacó la varita del bolsillo. Murmurando ininteligiblemente, pasó la varita en un amplio arco sobre la puerta.

No sucedió nada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hermione se cambió la varita de mano y probó a girar el pomo de la puerta.

El pomo no se movió.

- Oh, está bien - dijo, irritada -. ¡_Alohomora_!

Con un chirrido seco, la puerta se entreabrió lentamente. Hermione chasqueó la lengua, alargando la mano para empujarla y abrirla completamente.

- A veces son tan simples... - musitó, exasperada -. Cualquiera diría que no tienen nada de valor aquí dentro.

Harry hizo un movimiento amplio con el brazo para levantar la Capa, y la guardó debajo de su túnica, mientras Ron y Hermione miraban a su alrededor, asombrados.

- Va-vaya - murmuró Ron con la boca abierta, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo -. Es...

Al parecer, Ron no encontró un adjetivo apropiado para calificar la tienda. Harry no se lo podía reprochar: aquel lugar era, tal y como lo recordaba, completamente incalificable.

En la penumbra de la estancia destacaban estanterías, vitrinas y mesitas con los objetos más inverosímiles y aterradores: ojos de mirada fija, manos putrefactas como la que poseía Malfoy, dedos cortados, calaveras, montones de huesos sin clasificar, botellas llenas de sangre y demás casquería variada, en diversos estados de descomposición y momificación e incluso fresca como recién recolectada, a falta de un término más apropiado.

Aparte de los órganos y extremidades diseminados por los estantes, se podían ver también gran cantidad de amuletos, de aspecto más o menos efectivo, y casi todos de color negro, con la plata del engaste sucia y ennegrecida: anillos, collares, pulseras y joyería en general, brillando mortecina y fríamente en la penumbra.

Junto a ellos, también había máscaras horrendas, amenazadoras; instrumentos de aspecto letal colgaban del techo y de las paredes, con cuchillas, pinchos, ruedas afiladas y engranajes extraños surgiendo de todos lados. Apoyada sobre una pared había una Dama de Hierro, desgastada por la edad (y, probablemente, por el uso). Al lado del mostrador, el enorme armario negro en el que Harry se había ocultado una vez de los dos Malfoy, padre e hijo. El armario evanescente por el que habían entrado los mortífagos para salir en la Sala de los Menesteres de Hogwarts.

- Bueno - suspiró Hermione, paseando por la tienda con aprensión -, por algún lado tenemos que empezar, ¿no?

Y comenzó a estudiar detenidamente todos los objetos de una estantería. Harry la imitó, intentando no tropezar con la enorme cantidad de obstáculos que había diseminados por la tienda, buscando entre los cacharros más o menos espantosos un objeto que pudiera ser un Horcrux de Voldemort...

- Tiene que ser la copa - oyó que Ron murmuraba cerca de él, agachado para mirar en la balda más baja de una estantería -. La copa es la que tiene que estar por aquí escondida...

- Puede ser - respondió Hermione en un susurro, un poco más allá -. Supongo que, si Voldemort quiso esconder aquí uno de sus Horcruxes, los más probables eran los que ya provenían de aquí... El medallón, o la copa.

- Pues eso... la copa - repitió Ron -. Es la co...

- ¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo aquí? - tronó una voz. Harry se volvió, asustado. Oyó cómo Ron se golpeaba la cabeza contra la estantería, y susurraba una maldición ahogada.

En el quicio de una portezuela que había tras el abarrotado mostrador se recortaba la silueta de un hombre. A la tililante luz de la vela que portaba en un candelabro, vieron que se trataba de un hombre de edad indefinible, encorvado, de ralo y grasiento cabello gris que le caía sobre las orejas y la frente. Se había quedado paralizado en el umbral, observándolos con expresión desconcertada. Harry decidió aprovechar el momento de sorpresa del señor Borgin para salir de allí cuanto antes.

- Eeh... Nos hemos equivocado de chimenea, señor - dijo rápidamente, mientras Ron se levantaba a su lado y se sacudía la túnica del polvo del suelo. Afortunadamente, aquello le dio más realismo a su historia -. Íbamos a... al Callejón Diagon, y nos hemos debido pasar alguna chimenea...

El señor Borgin siguió mirándolo, ceñudo, sin decir ni una palabra. Harry tragó saliva, exprimiendo su cerebro en busca de una excusa mejor que pudiera sacarlos de allí, y cuanto antes, mejor, a juzgar por la expresión del hombrecillo.

- Eh... bueno, nosotros... - comenzó, sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir. Miró a su alrededor, buscando desesperadamente algo que le sirviera de inspiración. Posó la mirada en Ron, pensando que él, criado entre magos y sin conocer nada que no fuera la sociedad mágica, podría inventar algún detalle que le diera realismo a la excusa; en lugar de ayudarlo, Ron se dedicaba a ser un incordio: no sólo no parecía tener ninguna historia que reforzase la que acababa de inventarse a toda prisa, sino que, absurdamente, comenzó a tirarle de la manga compulsivamente.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - repitió el señor Borgin, que poco a poco parecía estar reaccionando de la sorpresa y se enfurecía más a cada momento que pasaba.

Ron seguía tirándole de la manga.

- Ya se lo he dicho - dijo Harry -. Nos hemos equivocado de chimenea. Queríamos ir al Callejón Diagon, y hemos acabado aquí. ¿Quieres estarte quieto? - susurró por la comisura de la boca en dirección a Ron. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que éste hacía muecas desesperadas para intentar llamar su atención.

- ¿Al Callejón Diagon? - preguntó el señor Borgin -. Sí, seguro.

Harry desvió la mirada en dirección a Ron, y vio, desconcertado, que éste suspiraba de alivio al ver que había conseguido llamar su atención. Ron hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza, señalando a Hermione.

- Eeh... sí, señor, se lo aseguro... - dijo, mirando subrepticiamente hacia donde Hermione permanecía de pie, petrificada, con la vista fija en el dueño de la tienda, como si su aparición le hubiera dejado la mente completamente en blanco. Ni siquiera parecía estar viendo u oyendo lo que estaban diciéndose. El corazón de Harry comenzó a acelerarse dentro de su pecho. Hermione estaba inclinada hacia atrás, con la espalda apoyada en una estantería abarrotada de objetos irreconocibles. Justo detrás de ella, sobre un estante a la altura de su cabeza, asomando apenas entre un candelabro retorcido en forma de carnero y un ajedrez cuyas piezas de oro habían sido labradas como un ejército de Inferius, a juzgar por las expresiones vacuas de las figuritas, había una pequeña copa dorada.

Harry contuvo un respingo, y parpadeó, fijando los ojos en el señor Borgin y permitiéndose sólo lanzar una mirada breve hacia el estante. Pese a la penumbra y a la necesidad de disimular su interés, no le cupo ninguna duda: fina, de tamaño pequeño y con dos asas elegantemente curvadas. La copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

Se llevó la mano a la frente para asegurarse de que el pelo le ocultaba la cicatriz de la frente, recordando que era imprescindible que el señor Borgin no le reconociese, para que no pudiera decirle a Voldemort el interés de Harry Potter por su tienda, y para que nunca pudiera relacionar a Harry Potter con la desaparición del Horcrux. Después, aprovechando que ya tenía la mano en alto, hizo un gesto disimulado, esperando, rezando, que Hermione lo viese.

- ¿Y qué demonios buscáis en el Callejón Diagon a estas horas de la noche? - inquirió el señor Borgin, suspicaz.

- Bueno, nosotros...

Hermione parpadeó, y pareció volver a ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba. Harry hizo un gesto brusco en dirección a ella; Hermione lo miró, aterrada.

- En realidad... - dijo, más pendiente de lo que hacía Hermione que de lo que le decía a Borgin -. Bueno, verá, es que... -. Ladeó la cabeza y señaló con un leve movimiento hacia atrás. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

- Ah, ya - dijo el señor Borgin, con una sonrisa desagradable asomando a sus labios -. Claro. Tres jóvenes polluelos que se escapan del colegio en busca de un poco de... diversión.

Harry asintió enérgicamente, y aprovechó el gesto para mirar hacia Hermione, implorante. Ella agachó la cabeza disimuladamente, fingiendo embarazo. O quizá estaba realmente ruborizada. El señor Borgin soltó una carcajada.

- Sí, ya veo - dijo -. Dos jóvenes polluelos... y una polluela.

Harry esbozó lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa cómplice, y le dio un codazo a Ron, como si ambos compartieran una broma secreta. Miró hacia Hermione.

La copa ya no estaba en el estante.

- Bueno - exclamó el señor Borgin en lo que, evidentemente, creía que era un tono condescendiente -. Largaos de aquí, los tres. Para llegar al Callejón Diagon, torced a la derecha. Y no volváis por aquí - añadió, dando media vuelta y meneando la cabeza, renegando de la juventud actual. Desapareció por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada incrédula, y se apresuraron a salir de la tienda antes de que el señor Borgin cambiase de idea y decidiera llamar al Ministerio para denunciar un allanamiento de morada... o a los mortífagos para que se llevasen a aquellos tres mocosos entrometidos. Harry sacó apresuradamente la Capa de Invisibilidad de debajo de su túnica y los tres desaparecieron al instante bajo sus pliegues.

- No me lo puedo creer - suspiró Hermione, una vez fuera de la vista de cualquier mirón eventual -. De verdad, no me lo puedo creer.

- Demasiado inocente para ser un mago que se dedica a vender y a practicar las Artes Oscuras, ¿verdad? - dijo Ron en tono burlón -. En serio, pensé que no salíamos vivos de ahí dentro.

- Vámonos antes de que se dé cuenta de que no hemos venido precisamente a corrernos la gran juerga de fin de curso - dijo Harry, apretándose contra ellos bajo la capa y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en Desaparecerse.

La Sala Común les pareció el lugar más agradable, caldeado y amistoso del mundo, después de pasearse por la terrorífica tienda de Borgin y Burkes. Harry contuvo un estremecimiento. Ya había entrado antes en aquella tienda, concretamente casi seis años atrás, y la sensación de horror y repugnancia que había sentido era exactamente la misma. Al menos, se dijo, acercándose al fuego para calentarse las manos, en aquella ocasión no había aparecido allí por accidente, sino que había ido sabiendo dónde se metía... También contribuía a calmar su horror el hecho de ser bastante más mayor, y haberse enfrentado a situaciones y lugares francamente horribles durante aquellos años. Pero Borgin y Burkes, a pesar de todo, seguía poniéndole los pelos de punta.

Hermione se acercó también al fuego, tiritando, y sacó la mano del bolsilló. Allí, brillando tenuemente bajo la alegre luz de las llamas, estaba la copa de oro de Helga Hufflepuff.

- Gracias por cogerla sin que Borgin se diera cuenta - dijo Harry, sintiendo que la euforia disipaba la sensación de horror en sus entrañas -. Creo que, si tenemos suerte, nunca nos relacionará con su desaparición.

- No nos ha reconocido - asintió Hermione -. Bueno, no te ha reconocido a ti. A Ron no le había visto nunca, y yo sólo soy una "polluela" que una vez quiso hacerle un regalo a Draco Malfoy por su cumpleaños. En fin - suspiró, temblorosa -. No ha sido difícil cogerla. Tenía la varita en la mano, escondida en el bolsillo, así que no he tenido que hacer ningún movimiento para atraerla. Menos mal que estaba despistado en ese momento - sonrió, burlona -. Hay que ver qué inocencia. Lo único que se le ha ocurrido pensar es que nos íbamos a buscar sensaciones fuertes. Un lunes... Hay que ver - repitió.

- Sensaciones fuertes, las que va a tener él cuando Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis se entere de que le ha desaparecido un Horcrux - dijo Ron, sonriendo ampliamente, con los azules ojos brillando rojizos por la luz del fuego.

- Probablemente no seremos los primeros alumnos de Hogwarts que se escabullen una noche para correrse una juerga en el Callejón Diagon - Harry se encogió de hombros -. Bueno, esa excusa no se me había ocurrido, pero no ha hecho falta, ¿verdad, ya se le ha ocurrido a él solito.

Alargó la mano para coger la copa, pero Hermione la mantuvo fuera de su alcance, estudiándola con una expresión de asombro y reverencia en su rostro. El cáliz de Hufflepuff era exactamente igual a como Harry lo recordaba: de oro, finamente labrado, con sus dos asas curvadas grácilmente desde la base hasta el borde. El escudo, grabado con un gusto exquisito, mostraba un tejón rampante sobre un campo de hierba, encerrado por una orla cuyas curvas repetían fielmente las que las dos asas hacían elegantemente a sus lados.

- Es precioso - suspiró Hermione, observándolo tristemente -. Qué pena que algo tan hermoso contenga algo tan... malvado.

Lo colocó reverentemente sobre la repisa de la chimenea, y extrajo la varita del bolsillo de su túnica. Harry frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Hermione? - inquirió.

Hermione lo miró, exasperada.

- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? - dijo, impaciente -. Voy a destruir esta copa, si tanta curiosidad tienes -. Y enarboló de nuevo la varita, mirando el cáliz de Hufflepuff con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry se adelantó y aferró fuertemente su muñeca levantada. Cuando Hermione lo miró, interrogante, él negó con la cabeza.

- Esto es cosa mía, Hermione - dijo, inflexible -. Soy yo el que tiene que destruirlo.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua, y se sacudió la mano de Harry de la muñeca que sostenía la varita. Lo miró intensamente.

- No vamos a volver a tener esta discusión, Harry - dijo en voz baja -. Ya tendrás tiempo de hacer tu trabajo tú solito. Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Pero esto - señaló la copa con un breve gesto de cabeza - puede hacerlo cualquiera. Tú ya destruiste el primer Horcrux: no te arriesgues simplemente porque creas que es algo que sólo puedes hacer tú, porque no es cierto.

- Hermione - dijo Harry, enfureciéndose por momentos -. ¿No te acuerdas de cómo le quedó la mano a Dumbledore cuando destruyó el anillo? ¿Quieres que se te caiga la mano a cachos?

- Mejor que se me caiga a mí que que se te caiga a ti - contestó Hermione, indiferente -. Tú la vas a necesitar para enfrentarte a Voldemort. Además - sonrió sin mucha convicción -, cuando tú clavaste el colmillo en el diario no se te cayó la mano, ni nada por el estilo.

- Hermione...

- Mira, Harry - dijo ella, exasperada -. Ya te he dicho que yo, que nosotros - señaló a Ron -, somos prescindibles. Tú, no. De modo que apártate no sea que te salpique.

Y levantó la varita, con expresión de concentración.

- Yo no creo que seáis prescindibles - susurró Harry, implorante. Hermione volvió a bajar la varita, y lo miró.

- Yo también te quiero, Harry, ¿de acuerdo? - dijo suavemente -. Apártate.

Apuntó la varita hacia la copa y cerró los ojos. Al instante, el cáliz de Hufflepuff comenzó a brillar intensamente, un brillo verdoso, que no alumbraba, sino más bien parecía absorber la luz que le rodeaba, dejando la Sala Común en penumbra. El brillo creció paulatinamente en intensidad, hasta que pareció que no había existido nunca ninguna luz en ningún lugar del mundo, que la luz todavía no se había inventado, y que jamás podría existir. Tanto brillaba que parecía que se había abierto un agujero negro en mitad de la Torre de Gryffindor. Harry tembló, y una sensación de aprensión y urgencia se apoderó de todos sus miembros.

Siguiendo un impulso, se acercó a Hermione y, con un movimiento brusco, la apartó de la copa, lanzándola al otro extremo de la Sala Común. Hermione tropezó con el bajo de su propia túnica y cayó al suelo cuan larga era, justo al lado de Ron. En ese momento, la copa absorbió toda la luz que quedaba en la estancia y pareció implosionar.

Sin un sonido, toda la luz que había absorbido brotó de ella, como un torrente, golpeando a Harry de lleno y obligándolo a trastabillar hacia atrás. Abrió la boca y emitió un grito mudo, en un espacio y un tiempo donde la luz y el sonido desaparecían en el interior de la copa y surgían, incompatiblemente, magnificados por el objeto. Cerró los ojos, cegado por la oscuridad. Notó cómo un hilillo de sangre surgía de sus oídos, sordos por el intenso silencio.

Un dolor insoportable, que amenazaba con absorber también su cordura y transportarlo hasta un agradable olvido, donde no podría ver, oír ni sentir nada más. Su sangre se convirtió en lava hirviente en sus venas. Cayó al suelo, y rezó porque la inconsciencia llegase cuanto antes, para dejar de sentir, de pensar...

- Harry, ¿estás bien?

Lentamente, sin saber muy bien si todavía tenía ojos, los abrió. Hermione y Ron se inclinaban sobre él. Estaba tumbado sobre el suelo helado de la Sala Común, con la túnica enredada entre las piertas, inmovilizándolo como la más gruesa de las sogas. Intentó decir algo y la voz se ahogó en su garganta.

- Ha sido increíble, tío - dijo Ron, sonriendo al ver que Harry estaba vivo -. Creíamos que te habías volatilizado, y mírate... ni siquiera te has despeinado - añadió, meneando la cabeza -. Qué pasada.

- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? - preguntó, aceptando la mano de Ron para incorporarse del suelo, y mirando a su alrededor. La Sala Común estaba ennegrecida y llena de ceniza; los tapices habían desaparecido, y los restos chamuscados de una mesa yacían a su lado, incongruentemente apoyados sobre una pata intacta.

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Creo que me has vuelto a salvar la vida, Harry - explicó, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie -. Lo que no acabo de entender es por qué no has muerto tú mismo.

- Es evidente - dijo Ron, sacudiéndole la ceniza de la túnica. Alargó la mano y le dio la vuelta al cuello de la túnica de Harry: allí había una etiqueta, bordada primorosamente a mano, con la leyenda: _Malkin & Weasleys_ -. Tendrás que escribir a Fred y a George y decirles que suban el precio de sus túnicas-escudo. Después de esta prueba, creo que podrían venderlas por cien galeones tranquilamente.

- ¿El uniforme-escudo de Fred y George ha detenido ese hechizo? - exclamó Hermione, asombrada -. ¡Pero... pero si decían que sólo servían para desviar las maldiciones más básicas!

- Es evidente que se han subestimado a sí mismos - contestó Ron, sin poder evitar que el orgullo empañase su voz -. Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente. Pero no me oiréis nunca repetirlo delante de ellos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, que estaban tan enmarañados como la túnica entre sus brazos. Desvió la mirada hacia la repisa de la chimenea: allí, inclinada sobre sí misma, opaca y sin brillo, con un asa suelta y el vaso resquebrajado, estaba la copa de Hufflepuff.

- ¿Está...?

- Rota, sí - se le adelantó Hermione -. Se acabó el Horcrux. Es una pena que, para arrancarle el alma de Voldemort, haya tenido que destrozar la copa también - dijo tristemente -. Era hermosa.

- Dumbledore también tuvo que romper el anillo - murmuró Harry, con la vista fija en el cáliz roto -. Y yo le hice un agujero enorme al diario. Parece ser que no se puede hacer de otra forma...

- Supongo que será porque un objeto que sirva de receptáculo para el alma de alguien se funde con ese alma, o algo así - caviló Hermione, pensativa -. Se convierten en un solo objeto. Si no, se podría extraer el alma sin romper el objeto -. Hizo una mueca, exasperada -. Si pudiera leer algo acerca de los Horcruxes... No soporto no saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

- Ya - asintió Harry, acercándose cautelosamente a la chimenea -. A lo mejor podríamos encontrar un modo de destruir los Horcruxes sin dejar la habitación hecha una cuadra.

- Oh, eso es igual - contestó Hermione, levantando la varita y haciendo un amplio arco con ella. Conforme la varita apuntaba a un lugar de la Sala Común, ésta volvía a estar exactamente como estaba antes de aquel despliegue de efectos especiales pirotécnicos. El fuego volvió a arder alegremente en la chimenea; los tapices colgaron de los muros, las mesas y sillas, intactas, se colocaron donde habían estado hasta unos minutos antes. El hollín y las cenizas desaparecieron.

- Menos mal - dijo Ron, acercándose al fuego -. No quería tener que enfrentarme a una revuelta de los elfos domésticos al ver el desastre que habíamos hecho.

- No iba a permitir que los elfos tuvieran que arreglar este desaguisado...

- Los elfos tienen una magia más poderosa que la tuya, Hermione - respondió Ron, frotándose las manos frente a las llamas -. No les habría costado ningún esfuerzo arreglarlo.

- Sí, pero si no lo hacían antes de que amaneciese - contraatacó Hermione, guardando la varita -, a ver cómo les explicábamos a los demás que alguien había destrozado la Sala Común durante la noche, y que nosotros, que casualmente no estábamos en la cama a esa hora, no sabíamos absolutamente nada... Ya nos hemos escapado demasiadas veces como para que colase.

Hermione alargó las manos y tomó cuidadosamente la copa de la repisa de la chimenea. La observó unos segundos, y después se la tendió a Harry, sin decir una palabra. Sin decir tampoco nada, éste la cogió.

- Ya sólo te quedan tres, Harry - susurró Hermione con una sonrisa -. ¿Lo ves? Hemos conseguido destruir uno.

Harry asintió, mirando la copa destrozada que descansaba entre sus manos.

- Los que nos quedan van a ser más difíciles - respondió, esbozando una sonrisa triste -. Uno de ellos no sabemos ni siquiera lo que es, el otro lo hemos tirado a la basura y el último es una serpiente asesina...

- Pero hace unas horas pensábamos que era imposible - insistió Hermione -. Ahora, sólo creemos que va a ser muy difícil. Se puede hacer, Harry - añadió -. Podemos hacerlo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y guardó los restos de la copa en el bolsillo de su uniforme-escudo.


	26. Prioridades

Bueno, tampoco he tardado tanto... aunque no puedo prometer que sea siempre así, algunos días se me dará peor y tardaré más.

Nos acercamos al final de la historia, pero me ha parecido bien alejarme por un momento de la obsesión por los horcruxes, ahora que han conseguido encontrar y destruir uno de ellos, y centrarme en otro asunto que todos sabéis que sigue en el aire (y seguirá, pero no tanto...).

Ayla: Snape no va a salir demasiado, ya te lo comenté el otro día, pero sí tiene un papel importante pese a su aparición casi casi simbólica. Ya comentaré algo más al respecto más adelante, si te digo lo importante que es ya no tiene gracia...

Pedro: ya sé que te gustaría que hubiera puesto alguna escena del EH, pero tampoco quería copiar los capítulos que aparecieron en La Orden del Fénix; ya sabemos cómo funciona la Orden, y vemos que Harry está entrenando Legeremancia y Oclumancia con McLaggen (menudo idiota), y no pensé que fuera necesario describir al pie de la letra cómo se lanzan hechizos los unos a los otros... realmente, las escenas del ED del 5º me parecen una excusa para que Harry y Cho se gusten, y para que ahora sea con Ginny prefería el Quidditch, sinceramente. Lo siento...

Noelia: claro que no lo voy a dejar a medias, ahora que se acerca el final es cuando mejor me lo estoy pasando escribiendo... por ejemplo este capítulo me ha costado dormir esta noche menos de tres horas, me acosté a las 3 (no paré hasta terminarlo) y como entro a trabajar a las 7 pues adivina... ha merecido la pena.

Dafne: sí, ya sé que hay mucha gente que tiene la teoría de que Snape no traicionó a Dumbledore. No voy a decir si yo soy o no una de ellas porque entonces ya sabrías lo que va a pasar con Snape en mi fic, ¿no?... Yo tengo una teoría, pero tendré que esperar unos cuantos capítulos para comentarla.

Jim: muchas gracias otra vez por leer el fic, espero que te guste tanto como me está gustando a mí escribirlo.

- CAPÍTULO 26 -

_**Prioridades**_

Al día siguiente bajaron a desayunar muertos de cansancio, pero mucho más alegres de lo que habían estado en mucho tiempo. Harry había aparcado su desesperación, y había empezado a pensar como Hermione: si habían logrado encontrar y destruir uno de los Horcruxes, ¿por qué no pensar que podrían hacer lo propio con los otros tres? En cuanto a lo de enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort cara a cara... eso era algo en lo que Harry prefería evitar pensar a toda costa.

Para su sorpresa, en la mesa de los profesores había una cara nueva. Sentada justo al lado de Slughorn: una bruja de edad indefinida, recia y fuerte, de pelo corto y color acero y barbilla prominente, comiendo con buen apetito y sin hacer caso de las miradas de curiosidad que despertaba. La profesora Grubbly-Plank.

- Escuchad esto - dijo Hermione, que acababa de desplegar su omnipresente ejemplar de _El Profeta_ -. Han detenido a Greyback... Vaya - silbó, fijando la vista en la página del periódico -. _Anoche, en una operación sin precedentes, algunos de los miembros de la organización secreta llamada La Orden del Fénix atacaron la guarida de los licántropos, situada en el subsuelo de Londres. Según fuentes de dicha organización, la lucha que tuvo lugar en los túneles de la capital se prolongó varias horas, hasta que un infiltrado entre las filas de los licántropos detuvo al líder de los hombres lobo, Fenrir Greyback, y lo trasladó hasta las dependencias de los aurores, en el Ministerio de Magia. Esta acción del miembro de la Orden del Fénix, el licántropo llamado Remus Lupin, propició la derrota total de los hombres lobo, la mayoría de los cuales huyeron, aunque algunos más fueron detenidos y trasladados junto a su líder. En declaraciones a un periodista de_ El Profeta_, Remus Lupin aseguró que, una vez descabezada la cúpula de los licántropos, éstos dejarán de trabajar para El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado y volverán a ser, como antes, unos seres individualistas y aislados. El licántropo declarado Remus Lupin fue profesor de Hogwarts y perteneció a la Orden del Fénix original, fundada por el desaparecido Albus Dumbledore hace ahora veinte años_, bla bla bla -. Sonrió -. Vaya con Lupin - dijo -. Ahora va y se nos convierte en un héroe...

- Es estupendo - dijo Ron, indiferente, untando mermelada sobre una tostada. Hermione lo miró con reproche.

- Wow, vaya nochecita - continuó, bajando la mirada por el periódico -. Mirad, un auror del Ministerio detuvo a un mortífago, un tal Bernard Castlegard, en el camino de Hogsmeade... ¿Qué querrán los seguidores de Voldemort? Últimamente se pasan el día dejándose detener por aquí cerca...

- ¿Y Hagrid? ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Harry, sentándose en el banco sin apartar la mirada de la bruja, que comía con los ojos fijos en un punto indeterminado de la pared que tenía enfrente.

Hermione plegó el periódico y cogió la jarra de zumo de calabaza. - No sé... Supongo que la profesora McGonagall ha contratado a Grubbly-Plank para sustituirlo, pero...

- ¿Tan pronto? - murmuró Harry tristemente, buscando inútilmente a Hagrid con la mirada.

- Estamos casi en Semana Santa, Harry - dijo Hermione -. Y Hagrid nos dijo que se iría antes de fin de curso...

- Tenemos que ir a verlo - dijo Harry resueltamente, levantándose antes de haber terminado de acomodarse en el banco -. No creo que quiera irse sin decirnos adiós, pero con Hagrid nunca se sabe...

- ¿Ahora? - exclamó Ron, derramando la leche sobre la mesa -. ¿Sin desayunar?

- Harry, tenemos clase de Transformaciones...

Harry los miró de hito en hito.

- Me da igual el desayuno, y me da igual la clase - dijo bruscamente -. Lo único que sé es que Hagrid se va a Francia, y que no voy a permitir que se largue sin despedirse de nosotros.

Ron lo miró con la boca abierta, y después cogió una servilleta y comenzó a llenarla de tostadas, galletas y fruta.

- De acuerdo - dijo -. Pero si luego te mueres de hambre no me pidas que te dé ni una migaja, ¿eh?

Harry no respondió, y pasó la pierna sobre el banco para poder alejarse de la mesa, mientras Ron se bebía a toda prisa un vaso de leche, y Hermione masticaba una tostada, levantándose también.

Harry dio media vuelta, lo pensó mejor, se inclinó sobre la mesa y cogió una manzana gorda y roja para ir comiéndosela por el camino, ignorando el resoplido de Ron.

Sus temores eran infundados. Hagrid estaba en su cabaña, empaquetando sus cosas con expresión de tristeza, pero sin intención de irse inmediatamente. Y desde luego, según les aseguró con expresión de agravio, ni mucho menos pensaba marcharse sin decirles antes adiós. De hecho, tenía previsto enviarles una nota para que fueran a su cabaña a tomar el té aquella misma tarde después de Herbología, aprovechando la hora libre que tenían antes de cenar. De modo que, haciendo caso de las protestas de Hermione, los tres se encaminaron de vuelta al colegio, a tiempo para llegar a clase de Transformaciones antes de que la profesora McGonagall decidiera que ya se estaban tomando demasiadas libertades, incluso teniendo en cuenta el trato de no interferencia que habían hecho Harry y ella.

Efectivamente, aquella tarde Hagrid les confirmó lo que ya imaginaban: que la directora finalmente había renunciado a convencerlo de que permaneciera en Hogwarts, y le había ofrecido el puesto fijo de profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, que había aceptado encantada y sin pensarlo dos veces. Evidentemente, la profesora Grubbly-Plank había esperado que sucediera algo así, porque ni siquiera había pedido un par de días de plazo antes de incorporarse a su nuevo puesto de trabajo. Probablemente sabía de sobra el apego que Hagrid le tenía al antiguo director, ya que, a todas luces, para la profesora Grubbly-Plank aquello no había supuesto ninguna sorpresa.

Hagrid les prometió que les escribiría a menudo, y que les invitaría a pasar con él parte de las vacaciones de verano en Francia, una invitación que, desde luego, no admitía rechazos. De hecho, les dio a entender que, quizá, se verían obligados a ir a una cita a la que no podían faltar... pero cuando Harry le preguntó intencionadamente si se trataba de una boda, Hagrid se ruborizó, derramó el té, rompió una taza y se negó a contestar.

Cuando Hagrid se echó a llorar al recordar que no volvería a vivir en Hogwarts y que no volvería tampoco a ver a Dumbledore, Hermione trató de animarlo hablándole de todas las criaturas nuevas que iba a conocer en Francia, criaturas que no se veían en Inglaterra y que, seguramente, Hagrid ni siquiera había soñado con poder ver. Al principio la cosa no funcionó, pero cuando Hermione le describió el Graphorn, un animal que habitaba en las zonas montañosas del continente y que tenía una naturaleza extremadamente agresiva, grandes zarpas de cuatro dedos y dos cuernos muy largos y afilados, la mirada de Hagrid se iluminó, y Harry habría apostado la casa de sus abuelos a que, en menos de dos semanas, su amigo habría conseguido hacerse con algún ejemplar.

- Menos mal que se va a Francia y no a África - murmuró Hermione cuando salieron de la cabaña de Hagrid, después de una lacrimógena escena de abrazos y despedidas de la que los tres habían salido vivos de milagro aunque con las costillas un poco resentidas -. Si no, seguro que se dedicaba a la caza furtiva de Nundus, o algo así.

- ¿Y qué demonios es un Nundu? - preguntó Ron, arrebujándose en la capa -. ¿El hermano pequeño de los Escregutos de Cola Explosiva?

- No, es peor.

- Imposible - gruñó Ron. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Es el animal más peligroso del mundo - explicó Hermione, avanzando cuidadosamente sobre la tierra helada en dirección al castillo -. Para dominarlo, hacen falta por lo menos cien magos bien entrenados y coordinados. A su lado, Aragog sería una arañita inofensiva.

- Tú no has visto a ese bicho de cerca - la contradijo Ron -. Te aseguro que no he visto algo más terrorífico que esa araña.

- Pero a ti no te gustan las arañas - dijo Hermione.

- Y menos las que se me quieren merendar, muchas gracias - respondió él, soltando un bufido.

La Semana Santa llegó y pasó en un torbellino de deberes, estudios y prácticas que se mezclaban en la mente de Harry sin ningún orden. El tiempo seguía siendo muy frío, pero al menos el viento había dejado de soplar y el cielo aparecía despejado, azul brillante, con el sol dando luz ininterrumpidamente, ya que no calor, sobre el helado castillo de Hogwarts.

Con el alivio de saber que, al menos, ya se había librado de uno de los Horcruxes de Voldemort, Harry se volcó en los estudios, recordando lo que le había dicho la profesora Sinistra apenas unos días antes en la reunión de Orientación Profesional. Sabía que aún le quedaba mucho camino por delante, ese mismo camino que había visto abrirse ante él durante el entierro de Dumbledore, un camino oscuro, sinuoso, lleno de peligros; y para ello creía que lo mejor era conseguir entrar en la maldita Escuela de Aurores, visto que no era muy probable que consiguiera acabar con Voldemort antes de salir de Hogwarts y de verse frente a frente con el mundo real.

Harry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la Sala Común, acompañado por Hermione en la mayor parte de las ocasiones y también por Ron en algunas menos de las que a Hermione le parecía correcto, estudiando intensivamente todo lo que no habían estudiado para los examenes del curso anterior, más lo que, evidentemente, tenían que estudiar ese curso.

- Pensaba que no te importaban para nada las notas, Harry - dijo Ron una tarde en la Sala Común, mirando nostálgico cómo el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas por el cristal de la ventana.

- Y no me importaban - admitió éste, levantando la mirada del pergamino que estudiaba atentamente -. Pero quedan tres semanas para los ÉXTASIS, y no creo que me dé tiempo a encontrar y destruir los tres Hocruxes que me faltan en ese tiempo. Así que tendré que pensar en mi futuro... y hacerme a la idea de que ese futuro puede que no sea muy largo.

- Entonces, ¿para qué estudiar? - refunfuñó Ron.

- Pues porque... bueno, es igual - dijo Harry, volviendo a sus apuntes de Pociones para repasar una vez más, y si no lo había hecho mil veces no lo había hecho nunca, los ingredientes del Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

- Personalmente - intervino Hermione -, creo que Harry tiene razón. Si consigue unirse a los aurores, le resultará más fácil abrirse camino hasta Voldemort. Y aprenderá cosas que quizá le sean útiles a la hora de enfrentarse con él. Además, estudiar nunca es una pérdida de tiempo - añadió, mirando brevemente a Ron con un gesto de reproche.

- Bah - dijo él, frunciendo el ceño, malhumorado -. Deberíamos aprovechar estos días de vacaciones para entrenar para la final de Quidditch, Harry, en lugar de estar aquí estudiando lo que ya nos hemos estudiado quinientas veces. ¿Por qué no te pones de acuerdo con Cadwallader, Goldstein y Urquhart, y entrenamos mañana por la mañana? Sólo queda una semana para el partido...

- Cadwallader y Urquhart no querrán entrenar - negó Harry -. Ya han terminado su temporada, y no creo que quieran perder una mañana entera de estudios, con lo cerca que estamos de los examenes. Incluso Goldstein, que todavía está en sexto y tiene un mes más para estudiar.

- Pero Goldstein querrá entrenar para la final...

- Pero sin Hufflepuff y Slytherin no podemos entrenar.

Dando por finalizada la conversación, Harry se inclinó otra vez sobre el pergamino y abrió el tintero para apuntar los ingredientes, en un intento de memorizarlos de una vez, algo que debía haber hecho hacía años. Pero su mano quedó paralizada sobre el tintero al oír una voz que provenía de su izquierda.

- ¡Harry Potter!

- ¡Lupin! - exclamó, soltando la pluma e irguiéndose sobre la silla. Ron y Hermione lo miraron, extrañados.

- ¿Qué...?

- ¿Dónde...?

- ¡Harry Potter! - repitió la voz.

- Hermione, dame el espejo - exigió, tendiendo la mano hacia ella, que lo observaba con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro -. ¡El espejo! - insistió. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se metió la mano en el bolsillo.

Sacó el espejo y lo miró, aturdida.

- No hay nada, Harry...

- ¡Porque me está llamando a mí! ¡Trae acá! - exclamó, arrebatándole el espejo de las manos. Rápidamente le dio la vuelta, y sonrió a la imagen del rostro de Remus Lupin.

- Hola, Harry - dijo animadamente -. ¿Qué haces? Hola, Ron, Hermione...

- Hola - dijeron los tres. Ron, como siempre, estaba echado casi encima de Harry, intentando ver algo de lo que sucedía en el interior del espejo; Hermione se había levantado a toda prisa y se había colocado detrás de ellos.

- Estábamos... estudiando - explicó Harry, haciendo una mueca. Lupin sonrió aún más ampliamente.

- Vaya - dijo -. Mis niños se están haciendo mayores...

- Muy gracioso - gruñó Ron en voz baja. Lupin soltó una carcajada.

- Bueno, bromas aparte - continuó -, sólo llamaba para decirte que ya he encontrado a Mundungus, Harry.

- ¿En serio? - exclamó él, inclinándose sobre el espejo -. ¿Dónde está?

Lupin se encogió de hombros. - Estaba donde pensábamos, pululando por el Callejón Diagon y los alrededores haciendo negocios. Sucios, por supuesto. Lo hemos encontrado a la primera - sonrió -. Perdona que no hayamos ido antes a buscarlo, pero es que hemos tenido una semana bastante... movidita.

- Ya - asintió Harry, sonriente. A su lado, Ron ahogó una risita -. Ya hemos visto tu salto a la fama. Qué tío, ahí, en la portada del periódico...

- Sí, queremos un autógrafo - dijo Ron, jocoso -. ¿O nos tenemos que poner en contacto con tu agente?

- No tiene gracia - interrumpió Hermione frunciendo el ceño -. Remus, vosotros estáis bien, ¿no?...

- Sí, no te preocupes, Hermione - respondió Lupin -. Llevábamos planeándolo más de un año, y todo salió como pensábamos. Aunque no esperaba salir en la portada, la verdad - murmuró, un poco avergonzado. Harry contuvo una carcajada: jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que el profesor Lupin pudiera ser, en realidad, un hombre demasiado tímido para estar cómodo con esas situaciones.

- No te preocupes, Remus - dijo, burlón -. Si sales un par de veces más en el periódico, al final te acabas acostumbrando. Lo digo por experiencia.

- Sí, bueno, todavía me queda mucho para llegar a ser tan famoso como tú, gracias a Dios - contestó -, no creo que me guste demasiado eso de que los de _El Profeta_ me presten demasiada atención. Bueno - añadió, carraspeando -. Dejémoslo. Harry, supongo que querías que encontrase a Mundungus para algo, ¿no?

- Sí - respondió Harry apresuradamente -. Sí, necesito hablar con él. ¿Dónde está?

Lupin hizo una mueca.

- No le enseñaría este espejo por nada del mundo - dijo -. Seguro que lo siguiente que haría sería venderlo en una tienda de objetos mágicos desparejados. No, había pensado que será mejor que quedemos, y me llevo a Mundungus para que hables con él, lo amenaces o le des dos tortas, lo que más te apetezca. La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que de vez en cuando sales de Hogwarts, ¿verdad?...

- Sí - asintió Harry -. Pero no en Grimmauld Place: no quiero que Mundungus vuelva a pisar esa casa en su vida.

- No podría hacerlo, a menos que tú personalmente le dijeras dónde ir - contestó Lupin -. No, yo había pensado que podríamos vernos en Hogsmeade. Así tú no tendrías muchos problemas para escaparte un rato, y no correríamos el riesgo de que el Ministerio, o _El Profeta_ - se estremeció -, nos sorprendiesen allí. Supongo que querrás mantener esta... entrevista - volvió a estremecerse - en secreto, ¿no?

- Sí - repitió Harry -. Me parece bien, este año no hemos podido ir a Hogsmeade ni un sólo día, y no nos vendría mal un paseo por el pueblo. ¿Cómo te las vas a arreglar para traer a Mundungus?

Lupin sonrió maliciosamente.

- Le he prometido que le dejaría en paz si accedía a venir a esta pequeña excursioncita - explicó -. Si no, le he jurado que le perseguiría hasta que implorase que acabara con él.

- Oh - dijo Harry, sorprendido -. Vaya, conociéndole, supongo que habrá dicho que sí en seguida, ¿me equivoco?

- No te equivocas - respondió Lupin -. Bueno, ¿mañana a mediodía en Las Tres Escobas, entonces?

- De acuerdo - convino Harry antes de que la imagen de Lupin se desvaneciera del espejo -. Mañana a mediodía.

Las Tres Escobas estaba mucho menos concurrido y agradable que de costumbre. Al igual que la mayoría de los negocios del mundo mágico desde que se había hecho público el retorno de Lord Voldemort, había decaído considerablemente. Apenas habría tres o cuatro personas en todo el bar, sentadas cada una en una esquina diferente, observando a su alrededor con suspicacia. Sin contar a la dueña del establecimiento, la señora Rosmerta, que trabajaba en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y una actitud mucho menos efervescente de lo habitual. Y no era extraño, desde luego: al fin y al cabo, sabía que, aunque en contra de su voluntad, había participado en dos intentos de asesinato a Dumbledore y el horrible desenlace final.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la puerta, incómodos ante el persistente silencio, al que no estaban acostumbrados. Cada vez que habían ido a Las Tres Escobas el bar había estado abarrotado de estudiantes de Hogwarts, y la falta de público les ponía, como mínimo, nerviosos. La señora Rosmerta se acercó a ellos con un aire cansado que no casaba nada con el escaso trabajo que tenía.

- Buenas tardes, chicos - dijo, apartándose un mechón de pelo de la frente -. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Creía que no se os permitía salir del colegio este año...

- Tenemos permiso - se apresuró a decir Harry, mientras Hermione le propinaba a Ron un fuerte codazo en las costillas para que cerrase la boca -. Por favor, señora Rosmerta, ¿podría ponernos tres cervezas de mantequilla?

- En seguida, querido - contestó ella. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la barra arrastrando los pies. Harry no pudo evitar echar de menos el garboso taconeo que había visto en tantas ocasiones.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - susurró Ron, inclinándose hacia ellos.

- Bueno - respondió Harry, mirando hacia la barra -. Supongo que todavía se siente culpable por lo de Dumbledore, pese a que ella no tuvo la culpa de que muriese. Y no debe estar tampoco muy contenta por el negocio: ya ves que aquí no hay casi nadie.

En el momento en que Ron iba a contestar, se abrió la puerta del bar y entraron Remus Lupin y Mundungus Fletcher, que dejó que la puerta se cerrase de golpe. Al verlos sentados en la mesa, Lupin sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a ellos.

- Hola, chicos - dijo, arrastrando a Mundungus tras de sí. Mundungus los miró sombríamente, y musitó algo que quería ser un saludo.

- Hola, Remus - dijo Harry -. Hola, Dung.

La intensa mirada de Harry hizo que Mundungus se encogiese en el asiento donde Lupin le había obligado a sentarse. La señora Rosmerta llegó en ese instante con sus tres cervezas de mantequilla.

- Aquí tenéis - dijo, dejando las botellas sobre la mesa -. Hola, Remus, Mundungus. ¿Lo de siempre?

- Gracias, Rosmerta - respondió Lupin, y la señora Rosmerta volvió a dirigirse a la barra. Hermione se levantó de un salto y se dispuso a seguirla.

- Voy... al baño - dijo ante la mirada interrogante de Harry. Pero, cuando estuvo segura de que ni Lupin ni Mundungus podían verla, sacó disimuladamente del bolsillo una pequeña botellita de lo que parecía agua y se la mostró en un gesto breve. La guardó, y siguió a la señora Rosmerta.

La sangre se agolpó en los oídos de Harry, que a duras penas fue capaz de contestar con coherencia las preguntas triviales que le hacía Lupin en ese momento. No se dejaba engañar por las apariencias: sabía perfectamente que lo que Hermione llevaba en aquella botellita era Veritaserum, a saber de dónde lo habría sacado. Y que tenía toda la intención de echar unas gotitas en la bebida de Mundungus. Sólo esperaba que la poción de la verdad no reaccionase con el Whisky de Fuego, como los analgésicos, o tendrían que mandar a Mundungus a San Mungo a toda prisa.

Hermione regresó en unos minutos, con las bebidas de Lupin y Mundungus. Farfulló algo acerca de que la señora Rosmerta le había pedido que las trajese ellas, y las dejó sobre la mesa con gesto inexperto, derramando parte de la cerveza de mantequilla de Lupin sobre la madera.

Harry levantó su propia jarra, y bebió un trago, tomándose su tiempo, hasta que estuvo seguro de que Mundungus había probado el Whisky de Fuego que Hermione le había traído.

- Dung - dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa -, le he pedido a Remus que te traiga aquí porque necesito preguntarte una cosa -. Cuando vio que Mundungus no respondía, sino que daba otro trago a su vaso, Harry continuó: - Verás, quiero saber si alguna vez has cogido de... de la sede de la Orden - dijo, sin querer decir la dirección para que Mundungus no pudiera encontrar la casa de la que era Guardián Secreto -, si has cogido un medallón de oro, de este tamaño - ahuecó las manos -, con una serpiente en forma de "S"... Era un guardapelo, de oro macizo, que no se podía abrir.

Mundungus negó con la cabeza, con la mirada fija en su vaso, y lo vació de un trago. Harry contuvo una maldición, contó mentalmente hasta cinco y, dejando a un lado la desesperación por un momento, decidió probar si realmente Hermione le había puesto Veritaserum en la copa; en caso contrario, Mundungus muy bien podía estar mintiendo...

- Dung, ¿cogiste algunas de las copas de plata de los duendes que habían sido de la familia Black? - preguntó, cruzando los dedos bajo la mesa.

Mundungus dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo.

- Sí - admitió -. Eran muy valiosas, y sabía que tú no querías saber nada de lo que Sirius te había dejado.

Harry contuvo una sonrisa, mientras Ron, Hermione y Lupin contenían la respiración, esperando que estallase de furia una vez más. Pero Harry estaba satisfecho: el hecho de que Mundungus se hubiera inculpado sin vacilar, y ni siquiera hubiera buscado una excusa para su comportamiento, demostraba que el Veritaserum funcionaba.

- ¿Y no cogiste también un medallón de oro, un guardapelo, más bien, con la Marca de Slytherin grabada? - repitió.

- No - volvió a negra Mundungus.

- Ya sabes, un medallón... - insistió Harry con voz débil -. Estaba en la vitrina del salón, o en una de las bolsas de la basura, cuando limpiamos la casa...

- No - dijo Mundungus.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Ron y con Hermione, sin poder evitar en esta ocasión que el desaliento se reflejase en su rostro. Mundungus no había cogido el medallón, y, puesto que no podía mentir, acababa de recibir la confirmación de sus peores temores: el Horcrux podía estar en cualquier parte, y no tenían ninguna pista para localizarlo.

- ¿Y no lo has visto nunca? - preguntó, desesperado -. ¿No lo has visto en... no sé, en alguna tienda de las que frecuentas, o te lo ha enseñado alguien, o...?

- No - repitió Mundungus -. No, nunca he visto nada como eso.

- Harry - intervino Lupin, que no había probado todavía su cerveza de mantequilla -, ¿qué...?

- Verás, Remus - dijo Hermione, viendo que Harry iba a volver a negarse a contestar -. No te podemos explicar gran cosa, pero necesitamos encontrar ese medallón. Es muy importante - insistió -. Parece ser que Regulus, el hermano de Siruis, lo dejó en la casa de sus padres antes de morir, y nosotros lo tiramos cuando hicimos limpieza, hace dos años...

- Ya - contestó Lupin, mirándolos con curiosidad -. Sí, tiramos muchas cosas. Bueno... Me temo que no os puedo ayudar en esto - reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros -. Si decís que es importante, podríamos intentar buscarlo, me refiero a la Orden. Pero no sé si servirá de algo - admitió -. Si acabó en el basurero, puede estar en cualquier sitio, desde el fondo del mar hasta el rastrillo más recóndito de Turquía. Y con Turquía no tenemos convenios comerciales - añadió, con una sonrisa.

- Bueno... - Hermione pareció dudar, mirando a Harry, indecisa.

- Escucha, Remus - dijo Harry -. Lo que no queremos bajo ningún concepto es que nadie se entere de que estoy buscando ese medallón. Me refiero sobre todo a Voldemort, claro - Hizo una mueca -. Pero tampoco quiero que se entere el Ministerio, ni la sociedad mágica en general. Es muy importante que lo encuentre, y también que Voldemort no se entere de que lo he encontrado, ni de que lo busco, ni de que he oído hablar de él...

- Vale, vale, lo he entendido - le interrumpió Lupin, levantando las manos -. Bueno, si no quieres, no haremos nada. Pero si me das permiso, puedo comunicarlo a los miembros de la Orden, y a lo mejor entre todos podemos encontrarlo. Claro que no garantizo nada, pero...

- No quiero que...

- Harry - dijo Lupin, apoyando los codos encima de la mesa y mirándolo fijamente -. Sabes que, si le pides a la Orden que guarde un secreto, lo guardará. Y también sabes que, si le pides a la Orden que haga algo, lo hará. Al fin y al cabo, Dumbledore nos volvió a reunir para ayudarte a ti - confesó. Harry lo miró, boquiabierto, y Lupin sonrió serenamente -. Sí, Dumbledore dijo que, al final, lo más probable era que tuviéramos que seguirte a ti, y no a él. "El Señor del Ejército", creo que te llamó. Una de esas frases de Dumbledore, ya sabes.

Harry no dijo nada. Aunque hubiera habido algo que decir, no habría podido. Tampoco habría podido cerrar la boca; por un instante, pensó incluso que no iba a poder volver a encajarse la mandíbula en su sitio.

- No me mires así, Harry - continuó Lupin -. Tú también sabías que esto, tarde o temprano, acabaría así: al fin y al cabo, eres El Elegido, ¿no? - le guiñó un ojo -. Bromas aparte, sabes que la Orden hará lo que pueda por ayudarte. Incluso aunque no sepamos en qué andas metido. Estamos acostumbrados: Dumbledore tampoco nos contaba muchas cosas... De modo - añadió, con una sonrisa -, que tú dirás, "Señor del Ejército".

- Ya me han puesto motes suficientes para tres vidas, gracias - gruñó Harry.

Lupin lo miró fijamente, y la sonrisa resbaló por su rostro sereno hasta dejarlo casi irreconocible.

- Déjanos ayudarte, Harry - dijo en voz baja, implorante -. No puedes hacerlo todo tú solo siempre... No, teniendo en cuenta a lo que te enfrentas.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en consonancia con su boca. ¿Acaso Lupin sabía...?

- No sé qué ocurriría la noche que murió Dumbledore - continuó Lupin, ignorando su expresión de estupor -, pero la profesora McGonagall piensa que tú sabes algo, algo importante, y que Dumbledore te obligó a mantener el secreto. Si ella cree que estás metido en algo que tiene que ver con esa noche - dijo, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos -, nosotros lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que decidas que debes contárnoslo, e intentar ayudarte mientras tanto. Si era importante para Dumbledore, es importante para la Orden, ¿sabes?

Hermione se inclinó, acercándose a Harry, y asintió enérgicamente, con los ojos fijos en los de él.

- Dí que sí, Harry - dijo Ron, mirándolo también, con una expresión de seriedad bastante poco frecuente en él.

- Claro - contestó Harry, consiguiendo al fin esbozar una sonrisa, no sin esfuerzo -. No podría negarme, ¿verdad? Ahora que ya sabes lo que quiero, lo buscarías igual, con o sin mi permiso...

Lupin soltó una carcajada.

- Tienes razón - concedió -. Pero preferiría que me lo pidieras, ¿sabes? Así sería mucho más fácil.

- Vale - dijo Harry -. Oye, Remus, ¿te importaría pedirles a los miembros de la Orden que buscárais ese medallón? En vuestros ratos libres, no sé... Si pudiérais estar un poco pendientes por si lo véis...

- Claro, Harry - respondió Lupin, bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla -. Un medallón de oro con la Marca de Slytherin, ¿verdad?

- Exacto - asintió Harry -. Y... si pudiérais mantener todo esto en secreto...

- Por supuesto - dijo Lupin, sonriendo -. Bueno, pues aprovechando que esta tarde tenemos una reunión, se lo diré. Y será mejor que vosotros empecéis a pensar en volver a Hogwarts, si es que queréis llegar a tiempo para comer.

- Tienes razón - contestó Hermione, echándose la mano al bolsillo para sacar el monedero. Lupin hizo un gesto evasivo.

- No, no, invito yo - dijo -. Marchaos, anda.

- Sí, claro -. Ron y Harry se levantaron, y Hermione rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó la varita. Apuntó a Mundungus.

- ¡_Obliviate_!

- Bien pensado, Hermione - comentó Harry en tono casual, colocándose la capa sobre los hombros, mientras observaba cómo la mirada de Mundungus, que ya estaba un poco perdida y vidriosa por la acción del Veritaserum, se extraviaba por completo.

La mañana de la final de Quidditch amaneció soleada y calmada, sin una leve brisa que agitara las briznas de hierba ni las ramas de los árboles. Harry se levantó con una euforia que hacía tiempo que no sentía: sabía que le quedaban apenas unas horas para ganar el primer Campeonato que se llevaba siendo Capitán y estando en el campo, y el último que iba a ganar en Hogwarts. Tal y como estaba la clasificación, le llevaban cincuenta puntos de ventaja a Hufflepuff y cuatrocientos a Slytherin, que ya no podían superarlos, porque habían jugado todos sus partidos. Y Ravenclaw tendría que vencerles por más de cien puntos para superar su puntuación. Si Harry cogía la snitch estaba prácticamente hecho. Y si no lo hacía, era difícil que Ravenclaw se llevase la Copa, porque los cazadores de Gryffindor eran infinitamente superiores a los del otro equipo.

- No estábamos tan bien situados para ganar el Campeonato desde hace siete años - le comentó a Ron mientras se vestían la túnica de Quidditch antes de bajar a desayunar.

- Pues como nos pase lo mismo que entonces...

Ron tenía una mirada sombría que a Harry no le gustó nada. Era cierto que también sabía que aquel era el último partido que jugaban en el colegio: sin embargo, para él no era un motivo de euforia, sino una razón más para sentirse presionado por ello.

- Sufrimos la peor derrota en siglos - continuó Ron, enredándose los brazos con la túnica escarlata y forcejeando para liberarse -. Fue una auténtica debacle.

- Pero es que no teníamos buscador - dijo Harry -. Según me contásteis, Wood no puso a nadie para sustituirme mientras estaba en la enfermería.

- Es que no tenía a nadie para sustituirte - explicó Ron -. El año pasado tuvimos la suerte de que ya habíamos descubierto lo bien que juega Ginny en ese puesto. Si no, no sé qué habríamos hecho... Bueno, sí lo sé: el ridículo.

- Deja de preocuparte, Ron - dijo Harry, calzándose las botas -. Este año estamos todos, cada uno en nuestro puesto, y tenemos una ventaja enorme... Es imposible que nos superen.

Al parecer, eso era exactamente lo que pensaba el resto del colegio, porque cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor les recibió una enorme ovación desde la mesa de Gryffindor y gran cantidad de caras largas mirándoles desde las otras tres mesas. Ese mismo ambiente se repitió en el estadio de Quidditch, donde sólo uno de los cuatro laterales rugía y animaba; las tres cuartas partes de los espectadores, según pudo comprobar Harry cuando se elevó sobre su escoba, permanecían en un sombrío y lúgubre silencio. No pudo contener una sonrisa: todo el colegio, empezando por sus propios compañeros de equipo y siguiendo por el resto de los alumnos, sabían que, una vez más, la Copa era de los Leones.

- No nos eches un sermón hoy, Harry - había dicho Ginny en el vestuario, cuando Harry se disponía a hablar -. No hace falta. Pero, por favor - añadió con una amplia sonrisa -, esta vez, quédate encima de tu escoba. Es todo lo que necesitamos para ganar esa Copa.

Harry decidió dar por válido el discurso aleccionador de Ginny y permitió que salieran al terreno de juego sin decir ni una palabra más. Y, al dar la primera vuelta al campo sobre la Saeta de Fuego, comprendió que había tenido razón: sus jugadores no necesitaban más ánimos que los que les daba el público, los de Gryffindor por sus gritos y canciones, el resto por su silencio.

Los únicos que no parecían estar desanimados en absoluto eran los jugadores de Ravenclaw. Anthony Goldstein debía haberles amenazado con una muerte horrible y muy lenta si perdían, o algo similar, porque realmente jugaban como si les fuera la vida en ello. Los cazadores utilizaban cualquier tipo de treta, incluso los dientes y las uñas, para intentar impedir que Gryffindor marcase ningún gol. Y los dos golpeadores, Funke y Gerber, volaban por el campo como dos flechas, dando batazos sin ton ni son, golpeando las bludgers cuando casualmente conseguían alcanzarlas con una violencia que daba miedo. Harry se vio en problemas en un par de ocasiones por su culpa, no porque hubieran querido golpearlo a propósito, sino porque ambos pululaban por el campo agitando los bates y, de vez en cuando, conseguían hacer contacto con una de las bludgers.

Mientras tanto, Goldstein, Beard y Khalel se cruzaban y entrecruzaban en el camino de Demelza, Ginny y Dean, como si hubieran abandonado el objetivo de batir los aros que defendía Ron y estuvieran decididos, a cambio, a impedir a toda costa que Gryffindor marcase. Goldstein llegó incluso a lanzarse de su escoba y agarrarse a la cola de la de Ginny para desestabilizarla y darle tiempo a Siegel, su guardián, para detener a tiempo la quaffle. Ginny, a cambio, aprovechó que la señora Hooch no miraba para propinarle una patada en la nariz y dejarlo caer al suelo cuando planeaba a poca distancia de la hierba.

A pesar de todo, Gryffindor conseguía, aunque a duras penas, mantenerse por delante de Ravenclaw en el marcador. Por muy poco: únicamente Demelza había logrado burlar su férrea y poco ortodoxa defensa, y tan sólo en dos ocasiones.

En marcado contraste con lo que ocurría en el campo, Ron parecía aburrirse soberanamente. Los diez primeros minutos del partido había dado vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de sus tres aros de gol, pero parecía haberse cansado de hacerlo, porque se había sentado en el aro central y sostenía su escoba en el regazo, balanceando las piernas sobre el vacío con expresión de hastío.

Harry frunció el ceño, contrariado. Una cosa era que Ron hubiera superado su nerviosismo, y otra muy distinta que le faltase el canto de un knut para llamar a un camarero y pedir un daiquiri a cuenta del equipo. Viró la escoba para dirigirse hacia los aros de gol, y en ese momento vio un brillo dorado por el rabillo del ojo, junto a la grada de Hufflepuff. La snitch.

Con el corazón golpeándole fuertemente en el pecho, rodeó los aros de gol de Ron y se lanzó hacia donde había visto la pequeña y alada pelota. La última vez que había visto al buscador de Ravenclaw, estaba en el otro extremo del campo: si alcanzaba la snitch, Ravenclaw no tenía la más mínima oportunidad...

Todo sucedió muy rápido, demasiado rápido como para que nadie fuera capaz de reaccionar. Cuando Harry pasaba a toda velocidad junto a él, Douglas Gerber trató de golpearlo violentamente con el bate; en lugar de la cabeza de Harry, el bate encontró una bludger perdida. Desorientado por el zumbido del bate sobre su cabeza, Harry apartó la mirada de la snitch. El tiempo pareció detenerse; todo quedó inmóvil, excepto la bludger, que volaba a toda velocidad. Hubo un golpe sordo, un crujido, que resonó en los oídos de Harry como si hubiera recibido realmente el golpe del bate. A cámara lenta, ante los ojos de Harry, Ginny se soltó de su escoba y cayó, suavemente, como si flotase sobre la brisa, hasta golpear con fuerza el suelo que se hallaba al menos veinte metros abajo.

La sangre huyó del rostro de Harry mientras miraba, horrorizado, cómo Ginny sufría un espasmo y se quedaba inmóvil en el suelo. Oyó gritos en las gradas, un bramido discordante, un pitido y el más ensordecedor de todos los silencios. Se le quedó la mente en blanco: lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en Ginny, cayendo desde una altura mortal, después de recibir un violento golpe de una bludger.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, se encontró de rodillas en la hierba, con el cuerpo de Ginny entre sus brazos, acunándola mientras formaba con los labios su nombre, incapaz de emitir ningún sonido. Los brazos de Ginny caían a los lados de su cuerpo, intertes, y su cuerpo desmadejado, como el de una muñeca rota, apenas pesaba entre sus brazos. Harry apoyó los labios contra su frente, y notó un sabor salado en la boca: sus propias lágrimas, mezcladas con la sangre de Ginny, que manaba de una horrible herida en la sien.

La apretó contra sí, ignorando todo lo que le rodeaba, que se había convertido en un torbellino sin sentido de colores y ruidos ensordecedores, aterrado, sin querer mirar a Ginny para no ver confirmados sus temores, sin atreverse a soltarla por si su alma escapaba de su cuerpo.

- Suéltala, Potter - dijo una voz desde algún lugar indeterminado, cerca de él. Harry no pudo contestar, y apretó aún con más fuerza el cuerpo de Ginny, mirando, angustiado, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, en busca de una señal de que aún había vida en aquel cuerpo...

- Harry... Harry, suéltala.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, y Harry negó con la cabeza, incapaz de articular un sonido. Formaba con los labios el nombre de Ginny, y lo único que su cerebro procesaba, en la maraña de pensamientos incoherentes, era: _Ella no... ella no_. La mano apretó aún con más fuerza.

- Harry, déjala.

En ese momento, alguien pronunció algo ininteligible, y la cabeza de Harry cayó, inerte, sobre el cuerpo de Ginny.

- Puedes quedarte, si quieres - dijo bondadosamente la señora Pomfrey -. Pero cálmate, o tendré que echarte otro hechizo tranquilizante, Potter.

Harry se arrebujó en la manta que la enfermera le había puesto sobre los hombros, y trató de acomodarse sobre la silla, con la mirada fija en la figura que permanecía tendida en la cama, a apenas un metro de él.

La señora Pomfrey le había asegurado que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que Ginny recuperase la consciencia, una vez le hubo reparado las múltiples fracturas del cráneo y la columna vertebral. También le había explicado que, cuando despertase, tendría que pasar varias semanas en la enfermería, recuperando el tejido cerebral que había perdido. Pero había estado muy segura de sí misma al afirmar que Ginny se recuperaría por completo.

Sin embargo, Harry no podía evitar sentirse aterrorizado al verla allí, la palidez de su rostro contrastando con su cabello rojo empapado en sangre seca, y recordar que una herida así, en una muggle, habría significado, irremediablemente, la muerte. Hasta que no viera a Ginny despierta, hasta que no hablase con ella, no desaparecería esa sensación helada que se había instalado en su estómago, y le recorría la espalda con intensos escalofríos de horror. Se envolvió aún más entre los pliegues de la manta, incapaz de recuperar el calor que había huído de su cuerpo al ver a Ginny desplomarse en el suelo del estadio, para ser reemplazado por un helor punzante que se colaba hasta el tuétano de sus huesos.

Al creer que Ginny estaba muerta, algo se había roto en su interior. En ese momento nada más había importado: ni los Horcruxes, ni Voldemort y sus mortífagos, ni mucho menos la snitch y el Campeonato de Quidditch. Incluso el terror constante de saberse condenado a enfrentarse a Voldemort en una lucha a muerte, que vivía constantemente en su cuerpo, alimentándose como un parásito de la desesperación producida por la imposibilidad de encontrar sus Horcruxes, se había diluido ante la certeza de que la había perdido para siempre.

Lo único capaz de atravesar el muro levantado en su mente por el pánico, que lo mantenía aislado de lo que le rodeaba, era un sólo pensamiento: a pesar de haberse alejado de Ginny, a pesar de haber dejado bien claro ante cualquier observador casual que ella ya no significaba nada para él, a pesar de haber hecho todo lo posible para protegerla del peligro al que él tenía que enfrentarse inevitablemente, había estado a punto de perder la vida... Y aquello ni siquiera había tenido nada que ver con Voldemort. Tanto sufrimiento, para que hubiera estado a punto de morir por un simple accidente...

Una mano cálida se posó en su brazo. Harry no desvió la mirada de Ginny.

- Harry - dijo la voz de Hermione suavemente -. Harry, puede tardar horas, incluso días, en despertarse. ¿Por qué no te vas a ducharte y a cambiarte de túnica? Estás helado...

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Harry, la señora Pomfrey ha dicho que se pondrá bien - insistió Hermione -. Ve con Ron, que se está bañando, y dentro de un rato vuelves... Yo me quedo con ella.

Harry volvió a negar, y se removió en su asiento, tratando de adoptar una postura más cómoda. Sí, estaba helado, y entumecido, y le dolían todos los huesos y músculos. La túnica de Quidditch se le adhería al cuerpo, húmeda de sudor, y le hacía tiritar de frío. Sabía que lo más probable era que al día siguiente tuviera un buen constipado. Pero era incapaz de moverse de allí. Lo único que quería era ver cómo se abrían los párpados de Ginny, y comprobar que en sus ojos castaños seguía brillando la vida, y asegurarse de que la señora Pomfrey había tenido razón, y ella no había...

La luz que penetraba por las cristaleras de los grandes ventanales se hizo menos intensa y más dorada. Las sombras que producían sobre el suelo de baldosas de barro y las camas vacías se alargaron ridículamente, hasta que, finalmente, desaparecieron, para ser sustituidas por las sombras temblorosas y parpadeantes de las velas. Cayó la noche.

Hermione le puso un tazón de caldo caliente entre las manos, que Harry sostuvo indiferente hasta que se enfrió por completo. A su lado, Ron observaba la cama donde Ginny permanecía inconsciente con expresión vacua e inexpresiva. Hermione golpeó con su varita el tazón de Harry para volver a calentarlo, lo cogió y se lo acercó a los labios.

- O te lo bebes, o te lo tiro encima - amenazó con voz suave.

Sin ganas de discutir, Harry se bebió el caldo y dejó a un lado el tazón. La señora Pomfrey entró en el dormitorio e hizo un débil intento de obligarles a marcharse, sin ningún éxito. Dejó encendidas las velas sobre la cama de Ginny, se inclinó sobre ella para comprobar algo, y salió de la habitación.

Pasaron las horas, y el castillo fue quedando poco a poco en silencio. Ron se levantó de su silla y comenzó a pasearse arriba y abajo, intranquilo, hasta que la señora Pomfrey volvió a entrar y le dijo claramente que o dejaba de hacer tanto ruido o tendría que obligarle a irse a la cama.

- Ya debería haber despertado - dijo Ron, inquieto -. Harry también se rompió el cráneo el año pasado, y no estuvo inconsciente tantas horas...

- Pero él no se rompió la columna, ni perdió parte del cerebro por el golpe, Weasley - contestó la señora Pomfrey -. No te preocupes: tu hermana se pondrá bien. Tardará un poco más que Potter, eso es todo.

Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, incapaz de seguir mirando el rostro pálido y los cercos negros alrededor de los ojos de Ginny, e incapaz también de dejar de mirarlo. No había nada, ni un movimiento, ni el más leve temblor, que revelase que aquel cuerpo todavía estaba vivo. Harry sintió un escalofrío, y se encogió sobre sí mismo.

- Harry, te vas a poner enfermo - dijo Hermione, inclinándose a su lado -. Vete a cambiarte de ropa...

Harry abrió la boca para volver a negarse, cuando su corazón dio un brinco dentro de su pecho. Ginny suspiró profundamente, parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Miró al techo durante unos segundos, y después torció lentamente la cabeza para ver quién estaba al lado de su cama.

Harry hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuan largo era. Ron lo sostuvo por el brazo, mientras Harry sentía cómo sus rodillas temblaban. Volvió a sentarse en la silla, asfixiado por el alivio, incapaz de respirar, mirando fijamente a Ginny, que lo observaba con expresión de desconcierto. La tensión acumulada le había dejado los nervios tensos como un violín desafinado; notó cómo todos sus tendones gritaban de dolor, al igual que su mente había gritado durante todo aquel interminable día. Entonces, perdió el escaso autocontrol que aún poseía, enterró el rostro entre las manos heladas de Ginny y se echó a llorar.

No fue consciente de la presencia de la señora Pomfrey, que entró y salió de la habitación después de comprobar que su paciente había recuperado el sentido. Tampoco fue consciente cuando Ron y Hermione, que permanecían de pie junto a la cama de Ginny, intercambiaron una mirada significativa y, sin hacer ruido, abandonaron la enfermería, después de sonreír a Ginny con alivio.

- Harry, ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó Ginny débilmente, permitiéndole seguir aferrado a sus manos -. ¿Qué...?

Harry levantó la cabeza de su regazo, sonriendo entre lágrimas, mirando su rostro borroso.

- Te has tomado muy en serio eso de que no debía caerme de la escoba - dijo con voz entrecortada, ensayando una sonrisa -. Para impedirlo, hasta te has caído tú... Resumiendo, te has roto la cabeza y la espalda.

Ginny guardó silencio, y levantó una mano para posarla sobre la cabeza de Harry, que éste había vuelto a apoyar sobre su regazo, y acariciarle el pelo. Harry ahogó un sollozo y suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Una bludger? - preguntó Ginny suavemente. Él asintió -. ¿Y cómo... cómo ha acabado el partido?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Me da igual - respondió con voz débil -. No lo he preguntado.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró, parpadeando para librarse de las lágrimas que empañaban su mirada.

- Ni siquiera he podido preguntarlo - confesó -. Me he puesto tan nervioso que la profesora McGonagall ha tenido que desmayarme a mí también para traernos a los dos a la enfermería.

Los labios de Ginny se crisparon en un amago de sonrisa, y después cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la frente. Harry la miró, ansioso, hasta que Ginny volvió a abrir los ojos, y fue incapaz de apartar la vista de sus ojos.

- No habría sido capaz de seguir sin ti - declaró en voz baja, sin poder contenerse. La sonrisa se desvaneció de la boca de Ginny -. Te quiero.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el techo y no dijo nada. Harry se mordió los labios.

- Te quiero, Ginny - repitió -. Pero no puedo estar contigo.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa triste, con los ojos fijos en el techo.

- Sabía que dirías eso - respondió simplemente.

- Ginny... - Harry cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de su mano enredándose en su pelo -. Hace un rato, he estado a punto de mandarlo todo al cuerno: a Voldemort, a sus mortífagos, al colegio, al mundo entero. Y no puedo hacer eso.

Ginny le acarició la oreja suavemente.

- Lo sé - dijo -. Tienes algo que hacer, y no puede haber nada que te lo impida... o que te distraiga. Si ni siquiera querías volver a Hogwarts...

- No se trata de eso - respondió Harry, torciendo la cabeza sobre su regazo para mirarla, mientras ella seguía acariciándole el pelo -. He estado a punto de volverme loco, creyendo que te había perdido. No podría seguir adelante sabiendo que puede volver a pasar.

Ginny sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que deje el equipo de Quidditch? - preguntó. Harry cerró los ojos y sonrió débilmente, negando con la cabeza.

- Quiero que sigas viva - dijo en un susurro.

Ginny se incorporó a medias y se inclinó sobre él.

- ¿Y qué hay de mí, Harry? - preguntó -. ¿Tengo que quedarme quieta y callada, sin saber si tú vas a volver vivo o con los pies por delante? ¿Tengo que irme a la cama todos los días sin saber si al día siguiente seguirás aquí, o estarás debajo de una losa de mármol?

Harry la miró fijamente.

- Tengo muchos motivos para permanecer vivo - confesó.

Ginny sostuvo su mirada. Entonces, sin mediar palabra, se inclinó aún más y lo besó brevemente en los labios.

- No digas nada - musitó -. Ya sé lo que quería saber. Con eso me basta.

Harry cogió la mano que ella tenía enredada en su pelo y estampó un beso apresurado en la palma.

- Gracias - susurró.

- Y no sigas evitándome, Harry - continuó Ginny con determinación -. Porque no funciona.

Él asintió. Todo el cansancio del día, la tensión, el terror, la desesperación, lo golpearon de pronto, amenazando con hacerle perder el equilibrio. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su regazo y se quedó dormido, acunado por las caricias de Ginny en sus cabellos.


	27. La última reliquia

- CAPÍTULO 27 -

_**La última reliquia**_

Pese a su intención de no demostrar lo que sentía por Ginny, Harry fue a visitarla al menos dos veces al día durante las semanas que tuvo que estar en la enfermería, ingiriendo grandes cantidades de poción para regenerar el tejido cerebral perdido y la parte dañada de la médula ósea. Permanecía horas y horas junto a ella, algunas veces con Ron y con Hermione, la mayoría a solas: si él había dejado a un lado los estudios por estar con ella, Ron había decidido echar el resto para intentar entrar en la Escuela de Aurores, y Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de dejar de estudiar durante días enteros.

Harry procuraba no llamar la atención cuando se encaminaba a la enfermería; sin embargo, como le recordó Hermione cáusticamente, después del numerito que había protagonizado durante el partido de Quidditch era improbable que hubiera alguien en todo el castillo que no supiera que Harry Potter estaba enfermo de amor por su querida ex noviecita.

Por acuerdo unánime, habían decidido no comentar el desastroso final del Campeonato de Quidditch, y su derrota a manos de Ravenclaw, que les había dejado con la miel en los labios al vencerles ciento cincuenta a veinte. Eso sí, habían conseguido un récord: había sido el partido en el que menos goles se habían marcado desde hacía muchísimos años. Pero no valía la pena ahondar en el tema: Drew Kenney había cogido la snitch antes de que la señora Hooch se diera cuenta siquiera de que Ginny había resultado herida, y la victoria de Ravenclaw era completamente legal.

Afortunadamente, Ginny había comprendido al instante que Harry se sentía mortificado al recordar que había dejado escapar la snitch al verla caer al suelo, y había evitado el tema hábilmente, después de conseguir enterarse de que habían perdido la Copa. De modo que se dedicó a quejarse del horrible sabor de las mil pociones que la señora Pomfrey la obligaba a tomar, a preguntarle por lo que ocurría en el colegio y a chismorrear acerca de Ron y Hermione (uno de los temas favoritos de Ginny, junto al de cómo le iría a Hagrid con Madame Maxime en Francia).

No era exactamente feliz, pero sabía que no había nada que le apeteciera más que estar allí con ella, acompañándola mientras estaba convaleciente. Y Ginny había sabido comprender, y había sabido exactamente lo que tenía que decirle para que la confusión de la mente de Harry se aclarase, al menos un poco.

- Puedes fingir que sólo eres mi amigo. O, incluso, que sólo soy la hermana de tu amigo. Ya sé lo que sientes - dijo, apartándole cariñosamente el mechón de pelo rebelde que le resbalaba sobre la frente -. Y eso me basta para ser feliz... hasta que acabes esa tarea que dices que tienes pendiente.

Y Harry no podía más que estarle agradecido. Esas horas que pasaba en la enfermería con Ginny eran las más felices que había tenido en todo el curso, y temía no poder volver a estar igual de radiante una vez que la señora Pomfrey decidiera que Ginny estaba en condiciones de volver al colegio, y tuviera que volver a disimular, a controlar sus emociones y a fingir que Ginny no le importaba en absoluto. Aún así, sólo había un detalle que empañaba esos momentos. Y ese pequeño detalle era Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy seguía inconsciente, en su cama detrás del biombo, a escasos metros de Ginny. A pesar de las órdenes de la profesora McGonagall de guardar en secreto su presencia allí, Ginny, evidentemente, había acabado por percatarse de que tenía un acompañante perpetuo (aunque muy poco hablador, protestó, burlona). Harry le contó cómo lo había encontrado en el camino de Hogsmeade, gravemente herido, y ella también pasó unas cuantas horas elucubrando acerca de qué o quién habría podido atacarlo.

Lo que deprimía a Harry era el deterioro que Malfoy había experimentado en los últimos meses. Lejos de mejorar, se había quedado tan delgado que su cuerpo apenas abultaba debajo de las sábanas; su rostro, siempre anguloso y alargado, estaba demacrado, muy pálido, y los enormes cercos negros bajo los ojos cerrados le daban un aspecto de todo menos saludable. No sufría ningún espasmo muscular, sus párpados no vibraban, nada en él daba señales de que albergase ni el más mínimo hálito de vida. Harry habría jurado que su corazón había dejado de latir, y que su cuerpo permanecía intacto gracias a algún hechizo poderoso.

De hecho, al acercarse a él y observarlo detenidamente, Harry realmente pensó que Malfoy estaba muerto.

Preocupado, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la señora Pomfrey no andaba por allí y, subrepticiamente, se inclinó sobre él y apoyó la oreja en el pecho hundido, cubierto por la manta. No oyó ni notó nada.

Harry alargó la mano, nervioso, hasta el cuello de Malfoy, y posó las yemas de los dedos en la arteria. Tuvo que respirar profundamente y serenarse para intentar sentir algo. Pero, como comprobó conforme pasaban los segundos, y después los minutos, Malfoy no tenía pulso.

- No - musitó, aterrado, apartando la mano y mirando a la cama con los ojos desorbitados -. No puede ser...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? - preguntó Ginny, inquieta, sentándose en la cama. Harry la miró, mientras sentía que todo el peso del mundo le caía encima y le golpeaba la cabeza con la fuerza de una bludger.

- ¡Está muerto! - exclamó él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- ¿Qué...?

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Está muerto! - gritó Harry, frenético -. ¡Señora Pomfrey! ¡Señora Pomfrey, venga, deprisa!

La enfermera apareció corriendo por la puerta que daba a su oficina, con expresión de angustia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó -. ¿Ha...?

Se detuvo, perpleja, al ver a Ginny en perfecto estado, sentada en su cama y con un aspecto inmejorable. Aturdida, miró a su alrededor, y se quedó petrificada al ver a Harry inclinado sobre Malfoy.

- Potter, ¿qué...?

- ¡Está muerto, señora Pomfrey! - repitió Harry, señalando el cuerpo inmóvil de Malfoy.

Para su sorpresa, la señora Pomfrey suspiró, desalentada, agachando la cabeza, y se acercó a él lentamente.

- Cálmate, Potter - dijo en voz baja -. No pasa nada.

Harry la miró, desconcertado.

- ¿Cómo que no pasa nada? - gritó, agitado -. ¿Un alumno muere en su enfermería y no pasa nada? ¿Pero qué clase de enfermera es usted?

La señora Pomfrey negó con la cabeza, mirándolo, sombría.

- Potter - dijo -, era la única manera...

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, confuso, y apartó la mirada de la enfermera para volver a posarla en Malfoy. Definitivamente, estaba muerto.

- La única manera... - repitió, para sí, tratando de controlar su angustia -. ¿La única manera de qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me está diciendo que lo ha matado usted? ¿Y para qué conserva aquí su cuerpo, para hacer experimentos científicos?

Ella volvió a suspirar profundamente.

- Creo que yo no soy la persona más indicada para explicártelo, Potter - dijo con serenidad -. La directora pensó que...

- ¿La profesora McGonagall? - aulló Harry, histérico -. ¿La profesora McGonagall ha decidido matar a Malfoy y dejar aquí su cadáver, como... como si...? ¿¡Pero qué me está contando?

- Nada - contestó la señora Pomfrey -. De hecho, no te estoy contando nada. La directora dijo que mantuviéramos esto en secreto, y no voy a ser yo la que...

- Pero fui yo quien encontró a Malfoy cuando lo atacaron - interrumpió Harry, respirando agitadamente -. ¡Si habían decidido acabar con él, podrían habérmelo dicho, y me lo habría llevado a otro sitio! ¡Lo traje aquí para que lo cuidasen, por Dios, no para que...!

- Potter - dijo la señora Pomfrey, acercándose un poco más a él, con una mirada tranquilizadora -. Te repito que yo no soy la persona más indicada para explicarte por qué... Será mejor que vayas a ver a la directora - añadió, con un gesto que indicaba que se sentía más que aliviada por dejar aquel asunto en manos de la profesora McGonagall -. Si ella considera que es oportuno que lo sepas, te lo dirá.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, furioso, y después volvió a cerrarla. Por supuesto que iba a ir a ver a la profesora McGonagall. E iba a tener que darle muchas explicaciones.

Sin decir una palabra más, miró rabioso a la señora Pomfrey, hizo un gesto de despedida en dirección a Ginny y salió hecho una furia de la enfermería.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, y a cada paso su rabia y su desesperación aumentaban. Con Malfoy muerto, se esfumaba su esperanza de que pudiera revelarle algo acerca del paradero y las defensas de Lord Voldemort. Y, por qué no, se sentía en cierta medida responsable de su muerte: había sido él quien le había llevado a la enfermería, donde, al parecer, había encontrado la muerte a manos de las dos personas a las que les había encomendado su vida...

- Déjame pasar o te juro que te desmonto - amenazó, varita en mano, a la gárgola que guardaba la entrada al despacho de la directora; la estatua de piedra, indiferente, lo miró, se encogió de alas y se hizo a un lado, murmurando algo que sonaba como _Este chico, siempre llamando la atención..._

Sin molestarse en contestar, Harry se subió a la escalera móvil de caracol y esperó, impaciente, a que le condujera a su destino. Se lanzó contra la puerta de roble, pero, antes de llegar a ella, oyó voces en el interior del despacho.

Se detuvo, indeciso, la rabia ahogada por la curiosidad. Cuando logró serenarse lo suficiente, descubrió que conocía las dos voces que hablaban, airadas, detrás de la puerta.

- ...dos veces. Y las dos veces ha habido peligro para Hogwarts, aunque ninguno de los dos mortífagos haya confesado para qué habían venido hasta aquí - decía la profesora McGonagall, con un tono severo que hizo que Harry se encogiera.

- Minerva, ya te he dicho que en noviembre me llamaron del Ministerio - respondió Tonks, exasperada -. Todavía tengo que obedecer las órdenes de mis superiores... Yo no tengo la culpa de que justo en aquel momento Golding intentase entrar en el castillo. Además, al final lo detuvimos, ¿no?

- ¡Pero el otro día no te habían llamado del Ministerio! - exclamó la directora con voz tensa -. ¿Por qué no estabas en tu puesto?

- Porque... Bueno, ya te lo he explicado, me dieron un mensaje urgente de tu parte - confesó Tonks de mala gana -. Al menos, yo pensaba que era de tu parte. Vine a verte, pero no estabas en tu despacho. Y cuando volví fue cuando encontré a ese idiota de Bernard Castlegard perdido en el camino de Hogsmeade, buscando Hogwarts desesperadamente.

Harry abrió la boca, asombrado. De modo que era Tonks la encargada de vigilar la puerta de Hogwarts... y era ella, también, la que se había ausentado de su puesto las dos veces que Harry había atravesado aquella puerta, casualmente las dos veces que los mortífagos habían intentado entrar en Hogwarts. ¿Era sólo una coincidencia?... Harry no lo creía. Y, al parecer, la profesora McGonagall tampoco.

- ¿Quién te envió ese mensaje de mi parte? - exigió.

- No lo sé - contestó Tonks en voz baja. Harry pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor -. No estaba firmada... pero la lechuza venía del colegio, eso seguro. La vi venir desde la Lechucería. Y era uno de los pájaros de Hogwarts.

- Ya veo. Bien - continuó la profesora McGonagall -, lo único que puedo decir es que, la próxima vez que recibas un mensaje mío, te asegures de que es realmente mío. ¿Guardas la nota?

- No - confesó Tonks, mortificada -. No pensé que fuera importante...

Ambas callaron durante unos instantes, y Harry pensó que lo mejor era dar a conocer su presencia antes de que lo descubriesen allí escondido, escuchando detrás de la puerta. Alargó la mano para llamar.

- Hablaré con el Ministro para que no vuelvan a alejarte de tu puesto durante tu guardia... ¡Adelante! - dijo McGonagall subiendo el tono, cuando Harry golpeó la puerta con el llamador en forma de grifo.

Él entornó la puerta y asomó la cabeza, intentando dar la impresión de estar indeciso sobre si debía o no entrar. McGonagall y Tonks lo miraron, sorprendidas.

- ¡Potter! - exclamó la directora, enderezándose -. ¿Qué...?

- ¿Qué hay, Harry? - dijo Tonks alegremente, levantándose de la silla -. Cuánto tiempo...

- Que.. quería hablar con usted, profesora McGonagall - dijo Harry -. Si es posible...

McGonagall le dirigió una mirada escrutadora.

- Muy bien - contestó secamente -. Espera un segundo, ¿de acuerdo? Nymphadora, ven un momento...

Ambas salieron al rellano del despacho a terminar su conversación (Harry supuso que la profesora McGonagall sabía perfectamente que, si le hacía salir a él para seguir hablando con Tonks, Harry escucharía detrás de la puerta). Estuvo tentado de hacerlo de todas maneras, desde el lado opuesto de la puerta, pero se contuvo: no quería tener problemas con la directora. De modo que comenzó a pasearse arriba y abajo, observando los diversos objetos con una punzada de nostalgia que crecía poco a poco en su interior.

La profesora McGonagall no había cambiado absolutamente nada en el despacho desde la muerte de Dumbledore, como había comprobado la última vez que fue a verla. Harry paseó la mirada por la percha abandonada de Fawkes, por las mesitas de patas finas y ahusadas con sus pequeños mecanismos de plata, que permanecían inmóviles, muertos. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la urna que guardaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Se acercó a ella, esbozando una sonrisa triste. Recordaba perfectamente la noche que había tenido que empuñarla, la sensación irreal de clavarla en el paladar del Basilisco, el sonido tintineante al extraerla después de matar al monstruo. Sin poder contenerse, abrió la urna y cogió la espada, levantándola para verla de nuevo.

La hoja templada brillaba fríamente, dura y afilada a pesar de la antigüedad. En contraste, los grandes rubíes de la empuñadura parecían absorber el calor del fuego y relucían rojos como corazones palpitantes. Harry la blandió e hizo un amplio arco con el arma por encima de su cabeza: ahora, a los diecisiete años, la espada se acoplaba mucho mejor a su mano que cuando sólo tenía doce, y se sentía mucho más cómodo con ella. La bajó hasta la altura de sus ojos para volver a leer la inscripción grabada en la plata de la empuñadura: _Godric Gryffindor_.

Sólo un verdadero Gryffindor podría haberla sacado del sombrero.

Comenzó de nuevo a caminar, mirando la espada que sostenía entre las manos, pensativo. Aquella era la espada de Gryffindor, la única reliquia conocida del fundador, según Dumbledore. La reliquia que Voldemort buscaba cuando pidió el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La reliquia que Dumbledore aseguraba que nunca había llegado a alcanzar.

La estudió detenidamente, sin poder evitar preguntarse si tendría entre sus manos un nuevo pedazo del alma de su enemigo. Desde luego, no sentía nada por el estilo... Claro que tampoco había sentido nada al coger el diario de Tom Ryddle, ni la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Dumbledore decía que Voldemort no había tenido acceso a la espada... que la había mantenido a salvo todos aquellos años. Conociendo el celo del antiguo director, podía estar seguro de que así había sido. Y, desde luego, le resultaba muy difícil imaginar que Voldemort hubiera podido entrar en su despacho, robar la espada, asesinar a alguien, convertir la espada en un Horcrux y devolverla a su sitio sin que Dumbledore se enterase... y más sabiendo que Dumbledore había estado muy pendiente de la seguridad de aquella espada.

Suspirando, volvió hasta la urna de cristal y colocó la espada en su sitio. Y en ese momento vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Torció la cabeza, alarmado. Desde su marco, el retrato de Dumbledore lo observaba con una sonrisa.

Harry sintió que la emoción le oprimía la garganta, y unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar. Parpadeó, avergonzado, y se dirigió hacia la mesa de McGonagall. Había olvidado que los retratos de Hogwarts no eran cuadros normales... Los ojos de Dumbledore seguían fijos en él.

- Hola, Harry - dijo al fin, con su habitual tono amable y desenfadado -. Veo que no has olvidado la tarea que te encomendé...

Harry contuvo el aliento, sonriendo entre lágrimas a su antiguo director. El tiempo había mitigado, en cierta medida, el dolor que sentía por su muerte; un dolor que ahora amenazaba con dejarlo sentado en el suelo, aturdido, bañado en lágrimas.

- Señor - dijo, con voz temblorosa -. No recordaba...

- Es muy natural - contestó Dumbledore tranquilamente, como si la última vez que dijo algo delante de Harry no hubiera pronunciado sus últimas palabras -. Se supone que sólo estamos aquí para ayudar al director... pero creía que, al menos, te debía un saludo. Por las... molestias, digamos.

Sonrió ampliamente, y su barba plateada tembló con el movimiento. Harry asintió, conmocionado, mientras un pensamiento se abría camino entre la confusión de su mente: ¿Dumbledore pensaba que su asesinato a manos de un profesor y posterior caída desde la Torre de Astronomía era una simple "molestia"? Y entonces, lo comprendió.

- Por supuesto - musitó, sonriendo a su vez -. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura.

- Exacto - asintió el retrato, mirándolo, como había hecho en tantas ocasiones, por encima de las gafas de media luna -. Por cierto, respecto a tu pregunta, sí, la espada de Gryffindor sigue siendo sólo una espada. No es uno de los Horcruxes -. Inclinó la cabeza ante el asombro de Harry -. ¿Has destruido ya el medallón que encontramos en aquella cueva?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- No, señor - respondió -. No era el auténtico Horcrux. Encontré una nota dentro... Bueno, he descubierto que Regulus Black, el hermano de Sirius, robó el Horcrux antes que nosotros.

- ¿Regulus? - exclamó Dumbledore, sorprendido -. Caramba, nunca lo habría imaginado... Supongo que por eso lo mataron los mortífagos, ¿no?

- Creo que si - dijo Harry -. Pero... señor, Regulus no llegó a destruir el Horcrux. Y nosotros... bueno, el medallón auténtico acabó en Grimmauld Place, y nosotros lo tiramos hace dos años, cuando limpiamos la casa...

El retrato de Dumbledore frunció el ceño.

- De modo que sigues como al principio... Vaya - dijo, subiéndose las gafas sobre la ganchuda nariz -. Nuestra excursión no sirvió de nada, entonces, ¿no? Aún tienes que encontrar los cuatro Horcruxes.

- No - contestó Harry, un poco más animado -. Encontré la copa de Hufflepuff y la destruí. Bueno, la destruyó Hermione. Y de paso estuvo a punto de demoler también la Torre de Gryffindor entera.

- ¿De veras? - preguntó Dumbledore, interesado -. ¿Dónde estaba?

- En Borgin y Burkes - respondió Harry -. Se nos ocurrió buscar en la tienda cuando recordé que Voldemort había trabajado allí... Usted mismo me lo dijo.

- Así es - asintió Dumbledore -. Borgin y Burkes... Nunca se me ocurrió mirar allí. Claro que hubo muchas cosas que pasé por alto a lo largo de mi vida, me temo.

Harry bajó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en sus pies, incómodo ante lo que, para él, era una clara alusión a la traición de Snape.

- Supongo - continuó Dumbledore como si nada - que no tendrás ninguna pista acerca del paradero de los demás Horcruxes...

- No - admitió Harry -. He buscado en muchos de los lugares en los que pensé que podría estar, y nada.

- Ya he visto que has hecho muchas... excursiones, este año - Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo -. Creo que la profesora McGonagall no está muy contenta...

- Ni siquiera sé cuál es el Horcrux que me falta por descubrir - confesó Harry, abatido -. Por eso pensé que quizá la espada...

El retrato de Dumbledore lo miró, comprensivo.

- Nunca te dije que fuera fácil - dijo amablemente -. Pero yo mismo he estudiado esa espada, y te puedo asegurar que no es un Horcrux. Y es la única reliquia de Godric Gryffindor... quizá haya algo de Ravenclaw que hayamos pasado por alto.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Durante todo aquel interminable curso había creído que, si Dumbledore no hubiera muerto, su búsqueda de los Horcruxes de Voldemort habría sido mucho más fácil. Pero ahora comprendía que aquello no era cierto: Dumbledore no sabía dónde estaban los Horcruxes, y no podía ayudarle, aunque, milagrosamente, hubiera podido comunicarse con él desde aquel retrato.

- Un momento - se dijo de pronto, recordando una cosa. Lo había dicho para sí, pero Dumbledore le oyó y lo miró, con las cejas enarcadas -. Un momento... ¿Seguro que la espada es la única reliquia que queda de Gryffindor?

Dumbledore no dijo nada, sus ojos azules clavados en él con una intensidad que hizo que Harry desviara la mirada. Pero el recuerdo se había asentado en su mente, y ya no podía apartarlo. Un banquete en el Gran Comedor... un banquete en el que recordaba estar helado y empapado, hambriento y ansioso por acostarse. Un banquete en el que se había cantado una canción.

_Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

_me levantó de su cabeza, _

_y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera _

_para que pudiera elegiros a la primera._

Harry contuvo una exclamación, se alejó del retrato y corrió hacia el armario que descansaba, apoyado en la pared, junto a la puerta del despacho. Allí, en un estante, estaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Harry alargó la mano y lo cogió, temblando de anticipación.

El Sombrero permaneció inmóvil en su mano, como un sombrero normal, ajado por el tiempo, desgarrado y remendado, sucio y arrugado. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando comprendió que Harry no iba a soltarlo, el Sombrero abrió dos pequeños agujeros encima del ala y lo miró con malignidad.

- De modo que eres tú - dijo Harry en voz baja -. Has sido tú todo este tiempo.

Oyó cómo de los retratos que colgaban de las paredes surgían unos murmullos amortiguados, asombrados. El Sombrero abrió el desgarrón sobre el ala, debajo de los ojos, e hizo una mueca.

- El Heredero quería, igual que su antepasado, seguir influyendo en Hogwarts - confesó con voz chillona -. Lo sé. Yo estuve allí.

- Pero no tiene sentido... - dijo Harry, ausente, sujetando con fuerza el Sombrero, que temblaba entre sus manos como un pajarillo asustado -. ¿Por qué me mandaste a Gryffindor? ¿Y por qué me ayudaste ahí abajo, en la Cámara de los Secretos? Sin ti, yo habría muerto, y Voldemort habría resucitado mucho antes...

El Sombrero volvió a mirarlo, y Harry vio, asombrado, que la malignidad se había diluido en su mirada, sustituída por algo muy parecido a la... ¿tristeza?

- Habría sido una buena broma, si hubieras acabado en Slytherin - dijo -. Pero aún hay en mí mucho de Godric Gryffindor... Mucho más de lo que mi amo desearía. Al fin y al cabo, yo era su sombrero.

Harry desvió la mirada del Sombrero, y fijó los ojos en el retrato de Dumbledore. El director lo observaba con interés, mesándose la barba plateada.

Siguiendo un impulso, Harry dejó caer el Sombrero al suelo y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la urna de cristal, que todavía tenía la tapa levantada. Se inclinó sobre ella, alargó la mano y cogió la espada plateada.

Habían desaparecido los agujeros que conformaban los ojos y la boca del Sombrero, que permanecía mudo y ciego, inmóvil e indefenso ante Harry. Él lo observó un instante, y después, sin decir una sola palabra, levantó la espada y atravesó de un solo golpe el Sombrero Seleccionador.

El Sombrero se encogió sobre sí mismo, como si gritase de dolor sin emitir ni el más leve sonido. El viejo Sombrero se arrugó, se contrajo, haciéndose más y más pequeño, convirtiéndose en una pequeña pelota de paño mugrienta y deshilachada. Un segundo después, Harry tuvo la impresión de que el Sombrero se hinchaba chocantemente; de repente, la espada que todavía permanecía clavada en el Sombrero empezó a brillar con una luz irreal, una luz que no iluminaba en absoluto, una luz opaca, oscura. Repentinamente sintió como si la empuñadura se fundiese al rojo vivo en su mano: un dolor helado, ardiente, que le traspasó la carne, como si la espada intentase roerle la mano y hubiera hundido los dientes ponzoñosos en la palma. Harry gritó de agonía y soltó la espada, que vibró en el suelo junto al Sombrero, brilló un instante con una purísima luz blanca y, tan repentinamente como había comenzado a brillar, se apagó. Sonó un leve "clink" y la hoja se partió por la mitad. Sollozando de dolor, con la mano bajo el brazo contrario, sin atreverse a mirárselo por temor a lo que podría ver, Harry vio cómo el Sombrero Seleccionador se relajaba, estirándose, recuperando su forma habitual, y quedaba inmóvil, tirado en el suelo.


	28. si estás muerto

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más... Por cierto, uno de los últimos capítulos "tranquilitos" del fic, y eso que tampoco es lo que se dice "de transición" porque sí que pasa alguna cosilla. Ante todo, decir que ya sé que el final del anterior capítulo no quedaba claro: muchos me habéis enviado reviews con una conclusión equivocada... pero claro, eso es lo que pretendía. Espero que en estas primeras líneas del capítulo aclare lo que quería decir en el último párrafo del anterior, lo que realmente ocurría entre Harry, el Sombrero Seleccionador y la espada de Gryffindor.

Akin: muchas gracias por tu review, y por la crítica... espero que el resto de la historia no te desilusione.

Eli: lo mismo, muchas gracias y eso... aunque creo que cuando leas este capítulo tú, como otros, descubrirás que en realidad no todo es lo que parece a primera lectura jejejeje

Pedro: oooops... creo que tú aún te vas a desilusionar más... pero bueno, dejemos lo de las armas para combatir a Voldemort y sigamos pensando que, de alguna manera, Harry descubrirá cómo demonios se le puede vencer simplemente queriéndole mucho jijijijiji

Dafne: lo de Draco aún no se ha desvelado del todo, pero temo que no va a salir en esta historia tanto como te gustaría. Por el momento, aunque sí haya estado presente, no ha sido de mucha ayuda, verdad?... En fin. Igual que ocurrió con lo de Arcturus / Alphard, lo de este horcrux es distinto y a la vez igual de lo que muchos pensábamos. Muchos pensamos en la espada, otros muchos pensamos en el sombrero... y bueno, yo he elegido uno, ya veremos cuál elige la rowling. (jius jius jius).

Ath: vaya tela, has hecho que me ruborice cuando estaba mi jefe delante y ha pensado mal y casi me meto en un lío... Muchas gracias por tus alabanzas, aunque creo que todavía me queda mucho para ser todas esas cosas que me has dicho. Pero gracias, en serio... uau.

Nolia: espera, espera, no te precipites... jolín sí que he tenido éxito con eso de confundir al final del último capítulo, creo que cuando leáis éste vais a poner una cara... no sé si buena o mala... oops.

- CAPÍTULO 28 -

_**...si estás muerto**_

En ese momento una mano agarró férreamente la muñeca dolorida de Harry. Con los ojos empañados de dolor, levantó la mirada: la profesora McGonagall observaba con los labios apretados y una palidez anormal en el rostro su mano herida. Temblando, Harry bajó la vista.

Estuvo a punto de desmayarse al verse la mano. La espada había atravesado la piel y la carne, y había dejado el hueso a la vista; la sangre manaba profusamente por la horrenda herida, la carne palpitaba desagradablemente a los lados de la abertura. Tuvo que aferrarse del brazo de la directora para sostenerse en pie.

La profesora McGonagall pasó la punta de su varita por la herida palpitante. La sangre dejó de manar al instante; sin embargo, la herida no se cerró. La vista de Harry se nubló, y temió perder el conocimiento. El dolor agudo y helado empezó a subir por su brazo, dejándolo entumecido, inerte.

- No funciona - murmuró, aturdida. Entre una niebla de dolor rojo, pulsante, que inundaba la mente de Harry, un recuerdo se abrió camino trabajosamente.

- Pruebe a... pronunciar el hechizo al revés - dijo con un hilo de voz.

- No sé qué hechizo es - respondió ella, palideciendo aún más -. No entiendo...

- Era un Horcrux - susurró Harry. Todo aquello que no enfocaba directamente con la mirada se volvió negro; tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de olvidarse del dolor que roía el hueso de su brazo, extendiéndose hasta el hombro.

La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, asombrada.

- ¿Un...?

Harry gritó de dolor cuando sintió como si unos dientes afilados se hubiesen introducido en su brazo y estuvieran corroyendo su interior, dejando tan sólo una carcasa de piel vacía.

- No... no sé cómo se... - farfulló McGonagall, asustada, sujetando el brazo de Harry con más fuerza. Harry ni siquiera notó que sus uñas se clavaban profundamente en su carne; la agonía le nublaba la mente, haciendo que la habitación girase vertiginosamente a su alrededor. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, se dobló sobre sí mismo y vomitó.

Oyó unas palabras pronunciadas apresuradamente, como si proviniesen de muy lejos, de otro mundo o incluso más allá. La profesora McGonagall las repitió, vacilante, mientras Harry caía en un pozo oscuro, sin fondo, y el mundo dejaba de girar a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué se supone que pretendías, Potter?

Harry no levantó la mirada de su taza de té: no hacía falta. Sabía perfectamente que la profesora McGonagall estaba atravesándolo con una de sus taladrantes miradas. Dio vueltas a la infusión con la cucharilla torpemente, con la mano todavía temblorosa; a cada movimiento podía ver en la palma las marcadas cicatrices alargadas que deformaban la parte carnosa de su mano.

Lentamente, levantó la mirada hacia la profesora McGonagall.

- Lo que debo - respondió, sosteniendo su mirada -. Sólo hago lo que debo, profesora.

McGonagall temblaba de furia, incredulidad y alarma. Levantó una mano huesuda y le señaló con el dedo tembloroso.

- ¿Por qué? - pudo preguntar al fin, mirándolo fijamente -. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Harry se mantuvo inmóvil. - Tenía que hacerlo - dijo -. No voy a explicarle nada más, profesora McGonagall, así que no me pregunte.

Y, fingiendo una serenidad que no sentía, levantó la taza y bebió lentamente un sorbo de té.

Estaba sentado en la silla donde siempre se sentaba cuando iba a aquel despacho, frente al retrato de Dumbledore, que, según comprobó al levantar la vista hacia él, sonreía ampliamente.

- Potter - dijo la profesora McGonagall severamente; parecía haber superado el pánico a duras penas -. Ya sé que te dije que no te obligaría a contarme nada que no quisieras que supiera; pero intentar romper el Sombrero Seleccionador... Y destruir la espada de Gryffindor... Me temo que te has extralimitado - continuó, frunciendo los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea horizontal -. Quiero una explicación.

Harry apretó los labios a su vez y miró fijamente a la directora, desafiante, negándose a contestar. McGonagall se enderezó las gafas cuadradas, desviando la mirada como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer.

- Potter - insistió -, has destruido una reliquia valiosísima, además de intentar arruinar el sistema de Hogwarts, y quiero saber por qué.

Harry se encogió de hombros y respondió sosegadamente: - A lo mejor ya era hora de cambiar ese sistema.

La profesora McGonagall lo observó con una expresión de incredulidad y asombro que a Harry le confirmó que estaba a punto de ganarse el castigo más severo que había cumplido en su vida, incluyendo el que tuvo que cumplir por intentar asesinar a Malfoy. Aún así, siguió allí sentado, mirando a la directora serenamente.

- Me estás pidiendo que te expulse de Hogwarts, ¿verdad, Potter? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall, temblando de enojo -. No querías venir, y como ya eres mayor de edad sabes que no te romperán la varita...

- En realidad, no - contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros -. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, y si tiene que expulsarme por ello, adelante.

Sabía que se estaba arriesgando a que McGonagall le tomase la palabra, furiosa como estaba, y le echase del castillo sin darle tiempo ni a recoger su baúl; sin embargo, se sentía insólitamente eufórico después de la conversación con el retrato de Dumbledore y, por supuesto, de haber localizado y destruido otro Horcrux. Y sólo quedaban dos... Si lo expulsaban después de aquello, bueno, al fin y al cabo sólo le quedaban un par de meses y se iría, de cualquier forma.

- Potter - dijo la profesora McGonagall, frunciendo el ceño -. Sabes que no quiero ni puedo expulsarte. Si te traje aquí fue para no dejarte desprotegido, y no voy a enviarte ahora a la calle. Pero quiero saber...

- Ya sé que se supone que no debo intervenir, pero me temo que soy el culpable de que Harry haya intentado asesinar al Sombrero Seleccionador con esa espada, de modo que me veo en la obligación moral de salir en su defensa.

El rostro de la profesora McGonagall se quedó petrificado, blanco como la tiza, las arrugas tan marcadas que parecía una muñeca de cera.

- Dumbledore - dijo, girando sobre sí misma en la silla tan rápido que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Plantó los pies con firmeza en el suelo y volvió a dirigir la mirada al retrato de su antecesor.

- Hola, Minerva - dijo éste, sonriendo amistosamente.

- Dumbledore - repitió ella, recuperando rápidamente la compostura -. Vaya... Como nunca habías dicho nada, casi había olvidado que estabas ahí. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubieras sido tú el que me ha dicho el contrahechizo hace un rato...

- Hombre, muchas gracias - contestó Dumbledore en tono ligero -. Nunca me había ocurrido, eso de pasar desapercibido en mi propio despacho... Perdón, en el tuyo - rectificó alegremente.

- No estoy para bromas, Dumbledore - dijo McGonagall, recuperando su habitual expresión de severidad -. Creo que estabas diciendo algo sobre Potter...

- Oh, sí - respondió el retrato -. Sí... Bueno, debo decir que estoy muy satisfecho por la forma en que Harry, aquí presente, ha seguido mis instrucciones -. Dirigió un guiño cómplice en dirección a Harry -. Fui yo quien le pidió que no le contase a nadie lo que los dos fuimos a hacer aquella noche, Minerva. Y me alegra saber que Harry ha seguido mis órdenes al pie de la letra. Y mucho más de lo que yo habría esperado - sonrió.

La profesora McGonagall parpadeó, desconcertada.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta - dijo -. Decías que ibas a defender a Potter por lo que ha hecho hoy. ¿Eso también se lo pediste tú aquella noche?

- Bueno, no textualmente - contestó Dumbledore -. Pero sí, podría decirse que sí. Por cierto, Harry - volvió el rostro sonriente hacia él -, eso ha estado muy bien... Ni yo mismo me había acordado de que el Sombrero había sido una vez de Godric Gryffindor.

- Gracias, señor - respondió Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa -. Aunque estaba equivocado... No era el Sombrero, después de todo.

Suspiró, evitando mirarse la mano marcada.

- El que estaba equivocado era yo - le corrigió Dumbledore -. Estaba tan seguro de que no era la espada...

- Señor - dijo Harry, dejando la taza sobre la mesa de la directora -. Lo que no acabo de entender es por qué el Sombrero dijo que era él... ¿Quería que lo destruyese, acaso?

El retrato de Dumbledore emitió un prolongado suspiro.

- Creo que el Sombrero Seleccionador sabía perfectamente lo que era la espada - respondió suavemente -. Y también sabía que yo pensaba que no era así. De modo que hizo lo único que podía para asegurarse de que destruías el objeto correcto: obligarte a destruirle a él.

- Sigo sin entenderlo - dijo Harry en voz baja -. En realidad, no entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado.

- Como yo no destruí la espada, poque nunca pensé que fuera un Horcrux - explicó Dumbledore -, y tú tampoco ibas a destruirla, porque yo te había dicho que no lo era... El Sombrero decidió destruirla él mismo. Al fin y al cabo, como él mismo ha dicho - sonrió -, era el Sombrero de Godric Gryffindor. No creo que a Gryffindor le gustase que su espada sirviera de escondite para un pedazo del alma del heredero de Salazar Slytherin.

- ¿Y cómo ha podido...? Si sólo es un sombrero...

Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo.

- Un sombrero mágico... con un poquito de cada uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts dentro - contestó -. Te aseguro que, si hubiera querido, podría haber destruido este castillo, piedra por piedra.

La profesora McGonagall se revolvió en su asiento, incómoda, consciente de que aquella conversación no iba con ella.

- Quiero saber qué está pasando aquí - dijo, irguiéndose en la silla y poniéndose rígida.

El retrato de Dumbledore dejó de sonreír.

- Bueno - suspiró -, supongo que las cosas han cambiado, Harry... Me refiero a que han cambiado desde que te pedí que no contases nada a nadie.

- Eso es evidente - murmuró Harry, interesado, sin saber muy bien lo que Dumbledore pretendía decir.

- Así es - respondió Dumbledore -. Y también es evidente que, cuando yo te dije que mantuvieras el secreto, no esperaba morir aquella noche. Bueno, son cosas que pasan. El problema, Harry - dijo, mirándolo por encima de las gafas -, es que, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo en que esto es algo que tienes que hacer tú, y además considero que tienes derecho a que te dejen intentarlo por ti sólo, creo que no te vendría mal tener a alguien que pudiera echarte una mano en caso de necesidad... Como has podido comprobar hoy en tu propia mano - sonrió.

- De modo que piensa que debería contárselo todo a la profesora McGonagall - dijo Harry en tono indiferente, sin poder evitar un espasmo que recorrió su brazo herido.

- Sí, Harry - contestó Dumbledore serenamente -. Desde aquí, yo ya no puedo ayudarte demasiado... Y, aunque insistiré en que esta tarea es tuya, y que eres tú el que la tiene que llevar a cabo, considero que la profesora McGonagall, y con ella toda la Orden del Fénix, pueden proporcionarte información, e incluso sacarte de algún problema, llegado el caso. Nunca está de más tener a alguien cubriéndote las espaldas, sobre todo si tienes que enfrentarte a Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Enfrentarse a...? - exclamó McGonagall, desconcertada -. Dumbledore, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que Potter va a tener que enfrentarse a... a Quien-Tú-Sabes?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Se refiere a que tengo que matar a Voldemort antes de que él me mate a mí, profesora.

E, ignorando la creciente expresión de horror de la directora, se lo contó todo: la historia de Tom Ryddle y su interés por los Horcruxes, el asesinato de su padre y el robo del anillo de su tío, la conversación que tuvo con Slughorn acerca de ellos cuando estuvo en el colegio, el robo de la copa de Hufflepuff y del medallón de Slytherin, la certeza de que había dividido su alma en siete partes, la profecía de la profesora Trelawney.

McGonagall se quedó muda, con la mirada extraviada y el rostro congelado en una mueca de horror e incredulidad.

- Pero... entonces - dijo al fin en un susurro -, entonces tú...

Harry asintió.

- Dumbledore - dijo la directora, volviéndose hacia el retrato -. ¿Es verdad todo esto?

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- Me temo que sí, Minerva - contestó -. Así que supongo que te harás cargo de lo que eso significa...

La profesora McGonagall exhaló el aire en un suspiro tembloroso.

- Menos mal que te convencí para que volvieras - susurró, alisándose el cabello con una mano -. Ahora podrías... podrías estar...

- Profesora - dijo Harry, buscando su mirada -. No se trata de eso. Puestos a ser objetivos - sonrió, sardónico -, sólo importaría que hubiese perdido la vida porque entonces ya no podría acabar con Voldemort. Igual que su antecesor, aquí presente, más o menos - dirigió una mirada hacia el retrato de Dumbledore, que sonreía plácidamente -, lo está viendo desde el punto de vista equivocado: no se trata de que me mantenga a salvo encerrado en el colegio, esperando a que Voldemort me encuentre. De lo que se trata es de salir a buscarlo y matarlo.

McGonagall parpadeó, incrédula.

- Pero, entonces... - murmuró -, entonces, lo que has estado haciendo todo el curso... cuando te escapabas de Hogwarts...

Harry volvió a asentir.

- Harry - dijo ella, llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez en meses -, si todo eso es cierto, si tú eres el único que... Entonces mi prioridad es mantenerte a salvo. Ya no sólo por ti: por todos nosotros. Si murieses...

- Se equivoca, profesora - la interrumpió él -. La prioridad no es mantenerme a salvo: la prioridad es acabar de una vez por todas con Lord Voldemort. Y eso mucho me temo que es cosa mía - añadió, desafiante.

- Pero... siete Horcruxes... - dijo débilmente la profesora McGonagall -. Al menos, deja que la Orden te ayude...

- Harry tiene razón, Minerva - dijo Dumbledore desde encima de su cabeza -. Demasiado tiempo le hemos mantenido al margen de lo que, realmente, es cosa suya. Al final, descubrí que manteniéndole al margen sólo conseguíamos que corriese aún más peligro... porque no aceptaba quedarse al margen, dicho sea de paso - su sonrisa se ensanchó -. Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo en que nunca está de más que le ayudéis... si lo pide.

- Además - dijo Harry -, no son siete Horcruxes... sólo me quedan dos.

- Y enfrentarte a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado - insistió McGonagall -. Es demasiado, Harry...

- Ya se ha enfrentado cinco veces con él - dijo Dumbledore -. Y ha sobrevivido. Y recuerda: por mucho que quieras matar a Voldemort en su lugar, Minerva, es algo que sólo puede hacer él... no hay opciones.

- No hay opciones... - repitió la profesora McGonagall, desalentada.

- No hay opciones - asintió Harry con firmeza, resistiendo la mirada fija de la directora. McGonagall pareció derrumbarse sobre sí misma, comprendiendo al fin que aquel asunto no se arreglaba simplemente encerrando a Harry en Hogwarts y vigilando todos sus movimientos. Él la observó dejarse llevar por la desesperación sin inmutarse.

- Bueno - dijo Harry al cabo de un rato -. Ahora que hemos dejado claras un par de cosas, me gustaría preguntarle algo, profesora McGonagall.

- Has cambiado, Potter - susurró ella, mirándolo, incrédula -. No me había dado cuenta...

- El chico ya tiene diecisiete años, Minerva - dijo Dumbledore alegremente -. No esperarías que siguiera siendo igual que el día que le dejamos en la puerta de los señores Dursley...

- Profesora - continuó Harry, repentinamente serio -. Yo en realidad venía a hablarle de Malfoy.

McGonagall abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Dumbledore, por el contrario, guardó silencio.

- ¿Malfoy? - preguntó ella -. ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?

- Pasa que se le olvidó el pequeño detalle de contarme que lo había matado - contestó Harry, sin poder evitar que su voz contuviera cierta dosis de acusación y, por qué no, de resentimiento.

Al parecer, una vez olvidado el tema de lo que ocurrió durante su mandato, el retrato de Dumbledore se retiró de la conversación, dejándole a McGonagall la dirección del colegio y los problemas que eso pudiera producir.

- Potter - dijo en voz baja la profesora -, no entenderías lo que...

- Lo único que sé, profesora - la interrumpió Harry, sintiendo cómo la cólera volvía a resurgir en su interior después de adormecerse por la emoción de encontrar otro Horcrux y la conversación con Dumbledore -, es que él vino buscando ayuda. Y ahora está muerto.

La profesora McGonagall negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con expresión de tristeza.

- Era la única manera...

- Eso es lo mismo que me ha dicho la señora Pomfrey - dijo Harry; su tono fue como un chasquido -. Y sigo sin comprender cómo puede decir que la única manera de ayudar a Malfoy era matándolo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Potter...

- ¡Deje de llamarme así! - exclamó él, furioso -. ¡Por qué ha tenido que hacerlo! ¡Él confiaba en nosotros! ¡Y usted... usted...!

- Potter - insistió ella -. Malfoy no está muerto.

Harry cerró la boca de golpe, asombrado.

- ¿Que no...? Profesora, yo mismo he comprobado que...

- Era la única manera - insistió McGonagall -. Como tú has dicho, él vino aquí pidiendo ayuda... yo se la presté lo mejor que supe.

Harry hizo una mueca de incomprensión.

- Profesora - dijo -, no entiendo nada...

- Sabía que Quien-Tú-Sabes y sus mortífagos perseguían a Malfoy - explicó la profesora McGonagall -. Y no estaba segura de que no pudieran encontrarlo aquí... Al fin y al cabo, era lógico pensar que, si huía de ellos, el mejor sitio para pedir protección era Hogwarts, y así debieron pensarlo los mortífagos...

Harry chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Y qué? - exclamó -. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con matarlo? ¿Y cómo se supone que...?

- Potter - dijo la directora -, no hay mejor forma de esconder a alguien que matándolo.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pasmado.

- Usted ha dicho que no estaba muerto - dijo al fin en voz muy baja, conteniéndose para no gritar -. Ha dicho que...

- Y es cierto - contestó ella -. Pero teníamos que conseguir que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado y los suyos lo creyesen. Sobre todo, Snape - añadió en voz baja. Curiosamente, Dumbledore no dijo nada.

- No sé cómo...

Se detuvo, asombrado.

- Claro - murmuró -. Claro... Raíz de asfódelo y ajenjo. Eso fue lo que dijo que iba a pedirle al profesor Slughorn aquella noche, en la enfermería...

McGonagall asintió con expresión sombría y se ajustó las gafas cuadradas sobre la nariz.

- El Filtro de Muertos en Vida - dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza, incrédulo -. Le ha dado el Filtro de...

- Me asombras, Potter - comentó ella con una media sonrisa -. Y eso que el profesor Snape siempre dijo que eras un negado en Pociones...

- Esa me la aprendí muy bien - respondió Harry amargamente -. Los primeros puntos que perdí para Gryffindor fueron por esa poción.

La profesora McGonagall asintió brevemente.

- Malfoy no está realmente muerto - confirmó, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos, como si suplicase su comprensión -. Sólo está lo suficientemente muerto como para parecerlo. A ojos de los que deben creerlo, claro.

- Ya - dijo él, meditabundo -. No pueden encontrarlo si está muerto...

- Exacto - dijo ella mirándole por encima de las gafas -. No se puede estar más seguro.

- Pero yo necesitaba a Malfoy... - musitó Harry tristemente, clavando la mirada en el retrato de Dumbledore, que se estudiaba los dedos entrelazados como si no prestase ninguna atención a la conversación.

Agachó la cabeza, abatido. La profesora McGonagall no revertiría el efecto del Filtro hasta que Malfoy no estuviera seguro... y eso no ocurriría hasta que Voldemort muriese, probablemente. Pero era Harry el que tenía que acabar con él... y, sin la ayuda de Malfoy, lo más seguro era que nunca localizase el escondite de Voldemort. Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

- Profesora - dijo lentamente, levantando la mirada hacia ella -. ¿Sabe la Orden dónde se esconde Voldemort?

La profesora McGonagall lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, estupefacta.

- ¿Que si sabemos...? Potter, ¿qué estás diciendo?

Harry hizo una mueca.

- Verá... es que contaba con Malfoy para que me dijera dónde está su escondite - respondió -, pero como ahora está fuera de combate... por decirlo de alguna manera, claro -. Se encogió de hombros -. Necesito encontrarlo, ya sabe.

McGonagall abrió la boca, atónita. Pero al instante recompuso su habitual expresión de severidad, enderezándose innecesariamente las gafas.

- Potter - dijo ásperamente -. Tú mismo lo has dicho: te faltan dos Horcruxes. No puedes ir ahora a por... él. Si piensas que voy a permitir que... - carraspeó -. Tendré que romper el pacto. No lo permitiré. Aunque tenga que encerrarte en la Torre de Astronomía con la profesora Trelawney.

Harry sonrió, desganado.

- Por el momento, sólo voy a por la serpiente - dijo, haciendo un gesto evasivo con la mano -. Pero tarde o temprano tendré que buscarle a él. Más bien temprano, porque, una vez mate a _Nagini_, cuanto más tarde más peligro correré. De modo que más valdría que se fuera haciendo a la idea.

Se levantó de la silla, hizo un gesto de saludo en dirección al retrato de Dumbledore (que le guiñó un ojo, demostrando que sí había estado atento a toda la conversación), inclinó la cabeza ante la directora y se dirigió hacia la puerta.


	29. La tela de la araña

Bueno... ya estoy aquí de nuevo, tampoco he tardado tanto, ¿verdad?... La verdad es que conforme me acerco al final del fic me está dando una pena acabarlo que me cuesta mucho dar por finalizados los capítulos, por eso tardo un poco más, porque cada capítulo que acabo es un capítulo menos que queda... y yo me lo estoy pasando estupendamente escribiendo esta historia.

Bien, lo cierto es que este capítulo es uno de los que más me apetecía escribir. No sólo porque sale uno de mis personajes favoritos (jejeje), sino porque al principio pensaba ponerle el título de este capítulo al fic entero, es decir, "Harry Potter y la Tela de la Araña". Se me adelantó Agatha Christie, qué le vamos a hacer... pero eso os da una pista, La Tela de la Araña y La Sombra de la Serpiente se refieren al mismo personaje. Sí, apenas sale en el fic, pero es lo suficientemente importante como para darle título al libro... otra vez.

Muchas gracias a todos los que aguantáis este fic, me estáis dando toa la vida como se suele decir... vosotros sí que sois impresionantes. Todos.

- CAPÍTULO 29 -

_**La tela de la araña**_

Con la llegada del mes de mayo el frío abandonó el castillo de Hogwarts tan repentinamente como había aparecido, unos siete meses atrás. La brisa que días atrás era un vendaval helado y desagradable se convirtió en una cálida y perfumada caricia para los alumnos que se aventuraban a salir a los terrenos, acompañados por algún profesor al que hubieran podido convencer por métodos más o menos claros (y más o menos legales). El sol brillaba sobre la hierba de un intenso color verde esmeralda, reflejándose en la mansa superficie del lago, calentando incluso las montañas que rodeaban el castillo, cuyas cumbres aún estaban cubiertas de nieve.

Hermione no quiso ni oír hablar de emprender una investigación acerca de la nota que supuestamente McGonagall había enviado a Tonks para hacerla acudir al colegio urgentemente. Según dijo tajantemente, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por encontrar los Horcruxes, incluso a saltarse algún examen (y fue capaz de decirlo sin atragantarse, para sorpresa de Harry), pero no pensaba suspender por investigar algo que, según ella, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con ellos. Y nada de lo que Harry dijo, ni siquiera que los mortífagos podían estar intentando entrar en Hogwarts a por él, pudo hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Lo cierto era que, a una semana de los ÉXTASIS, también Harry estaba empezando a estar un poco desesperado por los estudios. Después del fiasco del medallón, cada vez tenía más claro que no iba a ser capaz de estar en condiciones de enfrentarse a Voldemort en un futuro próximo, y seguía con su idea de que convertirse en auror del Ministerio, pese a las molestias que aquello podía acarrearle (entre ellas, ponerse bajo la supervisión directa de Scrimgeour), era lo mejor que podía hacer. Y para ello tenía que sacar las mejores notas en los examenes.

A pesar de las protestas de sus compañeros, decidió suspender las reuniones del EH hasta después de los examenes; una vez terminado el campeonato de Quidditch, tampoco tenían que entrenar, y podían dedicar las tardes únicamente al estudio. De hecho, todos los miembros del EH que estaban en séptimo se lo agradecieron, pese a sus protestas iniciales. Y sabían reconocer que, a esas alturas, el examen práctico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lo tenían superadísimo.

No así el resto de las asignaturas, al menos en el caso de Harry; después de la reunión con la profesora Sinistra, se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba competir con todos los que quisieran acceder a la Escuela de Aurores para poder ingresar, y, por lo que sabía, podían ser todos sus compañeros de curso. No había muchos que pudieran superarlo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, al menos en la parte práctica, pero muchos de ellos eran mejores en Encantamientos e incluso en Transformaciones, y, puesto que "no había arreglado su situación sentimental", tampoco podía contar con superar a nadie en Pociones... Herbología era, como siempre, cuestión de suerte: si le preguntaban alguna planta que conocía, podía llegar al "Extraordinario"; si no, tendría que conformarse con aprobar.

Era extraño, sin embargo, ver a todos los alumnos de séptimo estudiando como si les fuera la vida en ello mientras el resto de la Sala Común jugaba, bromeaba y se dedicaba a las actividades más variopintas. Pero claro, más extraño sería ver un mes después a los alumnos mayores remoloneando por los pasillos a la vez que el resto del colegio daba el último repaso a los examenes. Harry nunca se había percatado de aquello, pero el que los ÉXTASIS se celebrasen un mes antes que el resto de los examenes, incluídos los TIMOS, propiciaba una serie de enfrentamientos ineludibles: los que querían estudiar frente a los que querían armar jaleo, y viceversa, y anunciaba una vuelta a empezar semanas después, cuando se hubieran cambiado las tornas.

Harry dedicó la mayor parte de su esfuerzo a Pociones, quizá porque todavía le escocía esa afirmación de Slughorn de que podía llegar a suspender si no volvía con Ginny; quería demostrar que no era así, y a la vez exigir al profesorado y a todo Hogwarts en general que dejasen de meterse en su vida privada. Algo bastante improbable, por supuesto, ya que tanto si hablaba con ella como si no los rumores (de reconciliación y de nueva ruptura) corrían por el castillo como la pólvora. Y aquello no le gustaba nada a Harry, no sólo porque nunca le había hecho mucha ilusión que hablasen de él (y había tenido disgustos para rato en ese sentido), sino porque esos rumores daban al traste con todo lo que había hecho por intentar evitar que Voldemort pudiera relacionar a Ginny con él. Sin embargo, era inevitable que los alumnos, e incluso los profesores, se agarrasen a cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar a todas horas en la guerra que se libraba fuera del colegio.

Le resultaba muy difícil, no obstante, concentrarse en los estudios, teniendo en cuenta que la primavera había llegado a Hogwarts y casi casi había dado ya paso a un verano de temperaturas agradables y sol brillante, que tenía la cabeza puesta a medias en las asignaturas y a medias en Ginny, y que, por encima de todo, flotaba el medallón con la Marca de Slytherin... aunque estuviera perdido para Voldemort tanto como para él, eso no suponía ningún consuelo, porque Voldemort no dependía de encontrar ese Horcrux para poder acabar con Harry. Y haber conseguido destruir dos Horcruxes en poco más de un mes tampoco lo consolaba; saber que uno de los que le quedaban por encontrar estaba fuera de su alcance no era precisamente algo que le alegrase el ánimo.

Tampoco era para animar a nadie tener que pasar las tardes enterrado entre pliegos y pliegos de apuntes, junto a otras dos montañas de pergaminos que tenían los ojos y las manos de Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo, unos días antes del primer examen ocurrió algo que apartó los apuntes de su mente por completo.

- ¡Harry! ¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí?

Harry hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sacar la cabeza de entre los rollos de pergamino y vio a Colin Creevey, de pie junto a su mesa, con cara de desconcierto.

- ¡Vaya! - silbó Colin -. ¿Todo eso tienes que estudiarte, Harry? ¿Quieres que te ayude? Puedo preguntarte la lección...

- No, gracias, Colin - respondió Harry -. ¿Qué pasa?

- Oh... bueno - dijo Colin, un poco decepcionado, y se metió la mano en el bolsillo -. La directora me ha pedido que te diera esto.

Y le tendió un rollo de pergamino. Harry se sacudió de encima el resto de los apuntes y alargó la mano para cogerlo, sorprendido, murmurando una frase de agradecimiento.

- Ah - continuó Colin -, también ha dicho que no hacía falta que contestaras. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso es difícil que contestes, porque se ha ido...

- ¿Se ha ido? - preguntó Hermione desde debajo de su pila de apuntes, mientras Harry desataba la cinta del pergamino -. ¿Dónde?

Colin Creevey se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea - respondió -. Aunque parecía que tenía prisa, porque se ha ido sin coger la capa...

- Gracias, Colin - dijo Harry, justo en el momento en que Ron tiraba abajo un montón de pergaminos y aparecía boqueando como si hubiera estado buceando. Colin sonrió y se dirigió hacia el agujero del retrato. Harry desplegó el pergamino.

_Harry:_

_Hemos recibido una información de una fuente bastante fiable según la cual El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado se ha ocultado en alguna ocasión en una casa de la periferia de Londres. Si deseas ir a buscar a la serpiente, quizá este sea el mejor momento, porque ahora mismo la Orden está luchando en el sur de Escocia contra un grupo de mortífagos y, según Kingsley Shacklebolt, él mismo está entre ellos._

_De cualquier forma, ten mucho cuidado y, si descubres que hay alguien en la casa, sal corriendo en seguida; no quiero que te arriesgues innecesariamente. Yo voy a reunirme con la Orden, pero si veo que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado desaparece iré en seguida a reunirme contigo._

_Ten cuidado con la serpiente: recuerda que estuvo a punto de matar a Arthur Weasley hace dos años. Y ya sabes cómo puedes avisarnos si te ves en apuros. Ahora mismo lo más importante es que te mantengas a salvo. _

_Mucha suerte._

_Minerva McGonagall_

- Va-vaya - murmuró Ron con voz temblorosa cuando Harry terminó de leer y dejó el pergamino encima de la mesa -. La Orden está luchando contra Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis...

- ¿Dónde está la casa esa? - preguntó Hermione, lanzando una mirada de soslayo hacia Ron, que tenía la mirada perdida y murmuraba ininteligiblemente.

- En... un barrio muggle - contestó Harry, mirando el pergamino extendido sobre la mesa -. Al lado del río...

- ¿Un barrio muggle? - exclamó Ron, sorprendido -. ¿Y por qué diablos iba a esconderse Quien-Tú-Sabes en un barrio muggle?

- Lógico - Hermione se encogió de hombros -. Si Voldemort no quiere que le encuentren, lo más razonable es que se esconda donde nunca se les ocurriría buscarlo... y a nadie se le ocurriría buscar a Lord Voldemort en un barrio muggle de mala muerte.

- Eso seguro - dijo Harry, doblando el pergamino y guardándoselo en el bolsillo de la túnica. Se levantó y echó una mirada a su alrededor: la mesa estaba cubierta y rodeada por todas partes de hojas y rollos tirados. Suspiró.

- No te preocupes - dijo Hermione, agitando la varita para volatilizar todos los pergaminos y levantándose a su vez. Se sacudió la túnica con la palma de la mano -. Bueno, ¿vamos?

Harry permaneció sentado, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en el pergamino de McGonagall.

- ¿Hola? - dijo Hermione, agitando una mano frente al rostro de Hary -. ¿Nos vamos?

- No sé - respondió Harry en voz baja.

Hermione abrió la boca, asombrada.

- ¿Qué es lo que no sabes? - preguntó -. Harry, ¿qué pasa?

- Pasa que no sé si debemos ir ahora mismo a por _Nagini_ - dijo él, levantando la mirada.

- ¿P-pero por qué? - exclamó Hermione, confusa -. McGonagall ha dicho que Voldemort no está ahora en...

- Ya lo sé, Hermione - dijo Harry -. Pero piensa un poco: si vamos y matamos a _Nagini_ ahora mismo, Voldemort puede empezar a preguntarse si no iremos detrás de sus Horcruxes... Y todavía no hemos encontrado el medallón, no me puedo permitir el lujo de que Voldemort sepa que sé lo de los Horcruxes ahora, todavía no puedo enfrentarme a él.

- ¿Y qué quieres, entonces? - preguntó Hermione, ceñuda -. ¿Que la Orden espere a que encuentres ese medallón y entonces vuelva a dejarte el camino libre hacia la serpiente? ¡Harry, alguno de ellos podría morir luchando contra él, podrían estar muriendo ahora mismo!

- ¡Ya lo sé, Hermione! - repitió Harry -. Pero podrían morir cualquier día, en cualquier momento, y sin embargo...

- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor la Orden se ha prestado como señuelo para que tú pudieras entrar en la casa donde se esconde Voldemort? - le increpó ella. Harry guardó silencio.

- Puede ser - intervino Ron, pensativo -. Si no, ¿cómo iba a saber McGonagall que se iban a enfrentar con un grupo de mortífagos?

- En la nota dice que están luchando en este momento, no que vayan a...

- ¿Y crees que McGonagall iba a perder el tiempo en mandarte una nota si se hubiera enterado de que la Orden estaba luchando contra Quien-Tú-Sabes en ese instante? - preguntó Ron -. Personalmente, creo que si la hubieran avisado de algo así, habría salido corriendo sin dar cuentas a nadie...

- Colin ha dicho que no se había llevado la capa - murmuró Harry. Ron soltó un bufido.

- Pero ha tenido tiempo de coger una pluma, un pergamino, escribirte una carta y buscar a alguien que te la trajese, ¿verdad? - gruñó.

- La verdad - comentó Hermione - es que casi da la sensación de que lo haya preparado todo para que parezca que ha sido algo fortuito...

- Demasiado chapucero para haberlo preparado, ¿no creéis? - dijo Harry -. Se ve a distancia...

- Sí, pues tú no te habías dado cuenta - respondió Hermione bruscamente.

- A lo mejor quería que nos diéramos cuenta de que... - comenzó Ron. Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo - dijo ella -. Harry, puede ser que no tengamos otra oportunidad de acabar con la serpiente sin que tengamos que enfrentarnos a Voldemort. Y recuerda que antes de matarlo a él tienes que destruir todos los Horcruxes, no puede ser al revés.

Harry suspiró.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón - contestó, levantándose de la silla y estirando los músculos -. Igual podemos apañar las cosas para que parezca que _Nagini_ ha muerto por accidente, o que ha sido... no sé, el Zoológico, un instituto muggle de experimentación científica, o algo.

- No creo que sea fácil engañar a Ya-Sabes-Quién - gruñó Ron poniéndose de pie -. Algún día tendrás que explicarme qué es eso del prostituto de extracción cienlo-que-sea, por cierto. Me interesa sobremanera.

- No se te da bien la ironía, Ron - comentó Hermione en tono casual, guardando la varita en el bolsillo -. Bueno, ya hemos perdido mucho el tiempo. ¿Nos vamos?

- Vámonos - respondió Harry en tono resignado -. Voy a por la Capa.

Se materializaron en una calle estrecha, empedrada, donde la penumbra inundaba el aire como una espesa y húmeda niebla, ocultando las casas que se agolpaban en uno de los lados de la calzada. Al otro lado, una verja antigua y oxidada separaba la calle de un jardín sucio y descuidado, lleno de basura, papeles tirados y restos de comida, que bajaba en pendiente hasta morir en un río de aguas oscuras y aspecto contaminado. El silencio, opresivo, amenazante, tenía personalidad propia: una personalidad poco agradable, ya que el mismo aire parecía susurrar que no eran bien recibidos en ese lugar. Era la única señal de vida, exceptuando el susurro de las negras aguas del río.

- ¿Seguro que es aquí? - musitó Ron, paseando una mirada aprensiva por las hileras e hileras de desvencijadas casas de ladrillo, con las ventanas tapadas por persianas destartaladas, como ojos ciegos fijos en las tres figuras que acababan de aparecer en la calle.

- Cr-creo que sí... - contestó Harry, levantando la mirada hacia la enorme chimenea, vestigio de una fábrica abandonada, que sobresalía entre los tejados, sombría, amenazante, como un obelisco reliquia de algún tenerbroso culto pagano que aún conservase su poder. Sacó el pergamino del bolsillo y observó detenidamente el mapa que la directora había garabateado apresuradamente -. La fábrica viene en el mapa... Es por aquí.

Ron y Hermione le siguieron por un callejón aún más estrecho y opresivo que la calle de la que salían hasta llegar a una calle prácticamente idéntica, aunque en lugar de la orilla del río había más hileras de casas desvencijadas.

Caminaron por el desierto laberinto de callejuelas tenuemente iluminadas por las escasas farolas que conservaban las bombillas; la mayoría estaban fundidas o rotas, por lo que tenían que tantear el terreno con los pies y avanzaban a trompicones, tropezando los unos con los otros, entre charco y charco de luz. Harry apenas podía vislumbrar el plano garabateado en el pergamino, y en ocasiones vacilaba a la hora de torcer por tal o cual calle; sin embargo, la gigantesca chimenea de la fábrica abandonada, que se erguía sobre ellos ominosamente, les indicaba la dirección con más claridad que el plano.

- ¿Seguro que vamos bien? - susurró Hermione al cabo de un rato, mientras subían por una calle adoquinada y sin ningún tipo de iluminación. Harry sacó la varita.

- _Lumos_ - musitó, y levantó la varita. Bajo el débil halo de luz, vieron un destartalado cartel, que colgaba torcido de la pared -. Spinner´s End - leyó -. Sí, es en esta calle.

Avanzaron sobre la calzada adoquinada, desde donde se percibía nítidamente la brisa maloliente que provenía del río gracias a la helada brisa nocturna, hasta llegar a la última casa de la calle, la única cuya ventana no estaba tapiada con tablas de madera. No había señal de vida, ni una luz, ni un sonido que indicase que había alguien en su interior.

- Deberíamos ponernos la Capa...

- Parece que no hay nadie - dijo Ron en un susurro, apoyando la oreja contra la puerta de madera negra -. No se oye nada.

Abrió la puerta de un leve empujón, y cerró los ojos al oír el chirrido de las bisagras. Hermione contuvo un gemido y entró detrás de él, con Harry pisándole los talones.

A la luz de la varita encendida de Harry vieron un pequeño cuarto de estar, oscuro, tétrico, con las paredes cubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros de colores oscuros, encuadernados en piel. En el centro había un sofá raído, un sillón que se caía a pedazos y una mesa desvencijada, bajo una lámpara llena de velas apagadas que colgaba del techo, los hilillos de cera seca formando figuras fantasmagóricas en los brazos metálicos de la lámpara. Daba la impresión de no haber sido habitada en los últimos siglos; estaba incluso más deteriorada que la Casa de los Gritos de Hogsmeade.

- Parece que sólo hay una habitación... - murmuró Hermione, observando detenidamente una de las hileras de libros que se extendía, a la altura de sus ojos, de pared a pared. Ron gruñó algo prácticamente inienteligible acerca de que sólo tenía ojos para los libros y se reunió con ella, a cierta distancia de Harry, que miraba con curiosidad las formas oníricas de la cera caída de las velas.

Algo le golpeó fuertemente la pierna, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Conteniendo una exclamación, bajó la mirada y se quedó desconcertado al ver el cuerpo inerte de Ron, caído en el suelo, desmadejado. Medio metro más allá estaba Hermione, también inconsciente.

- ¿Qué...?

- Vaya, Potter - dijo una voz dura, cortante como un cuchillo, desde la pared -. Qué amable por tu parte hacerme una visita... Aunque sea a estas horas.

Harry levantó la vista, aturdido: una de las paredes cubiertas de libros había girado sobre sí misma, dejando a la vista un hueco que daba a una estrecha y empinada escalera de piedra. Allí, en el umbral, con su habitual sonrisa sardónica, la túnica negra hasta los pies, el pelo negro y grasiento, la nariz ganchuda, los ojos oscuros, brillantes de odio, fijos en los suyos, estaba Severus Snape.

Harry se lo quedó mirando un instante que pareció un siglo, y en ese momento sintió cómo toda la rabia, el odio y el dolor que los meses apenas habían conseguido mitigar explotaban en su interior. Allí estaba, apoyado indolentemente contra el quicio de la puerta, observándolo con un brillo divertido en los ojos... El asesino de Dumbledore, el que había empujado a Sirius a la muerte, el que envió a Voldemort a asesinar a sus padres y al mismo Harry. El hombre que le había hecho la vida imposible desde que cumplió once años.

Ni siquiera se paró a pensar que era uno de los mortífagos más poderosos al servicio de Lord Voldemort, o que la última vez que se enfrentaron había sido capaz de bloquear todos sus hechizos sin apenas esfuerzo; simplemente, Harry no pensó nada. Ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que hacía, pero antes de que su cerebro registrase la idea, los músculos de su brazo ya se habían movido a la velocidad del rayo y había levantado la varita. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pronunciar el hechizo: simplemente lo lanzó, su brazo respondiendo al repentino impulso de acabar con aquel hombre, la parte inconsciente de su mente actuando antes de que la consciente se diera cuenta.

Fue demasiado rápido incluso para Snape, y el hecho de que ni el cerebro de Harry supiera que había lanzado aquella maldición impidió que el ex profesor fuera capaz de hacer algo más que desviar una pequeña parte del hechizo. Un rayo de luz roja, deslumbrante, golpeó a Snape en el pecho y le hizo trastabillar hacia atrás, tambaleándose. Harry respiró profundamente, entrecerrando los ojos, y se acercó a él, rodeando al inconsciente Ron, con la única idea de destrozarlo miembro a miembro ocupando su cerebro.

Snape hizo un movimiento rápido con la varita, y de su extremo surgieron unas cuerdas que, lanzándose sobre Harry como si tuvieran vida propia, se enroscaron en sus tobillos y alrededor de sus brazos como si de serpientes se tratase. Harry se tambaleó, perdió el equilibrio y, sin un quejido, se desplomó sobre el destartalado sofá que presidía la habitación. Una nube de polvo lo envolvió, haciéndole toser.

El polvo enfrió considerablemente su furia, y permaneció inmóvil, observando cómo Snape se acercaba lentamente a él, enarbolando la varita; la sonrisa sardónica se había evaporado de su rostro, tenso de rabia.

- A ti te quiero vivo, Potter - dijo en un susurro cargado de veneno -. Pero a ellos no - señaló con un gesto los cuerpos caídos de Ron y Hermione -. De modo que ándate con ojo y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Pero Harry no lo escuchó. Cuando el polvo volvió a asentarse, pudo ver que su hechizo, si bien no había conseguido herir a Snape, sí había logrado rasgar la eterna túnica negra del antiguo profesor. A la altura del cuello había un desgarrón alargado, que se extendía hasta el inicio del pecho, por el que podía entreverse la piel pálida, lechosa. Cuando Snape se inclinó sobre él para comprobar que estaba bien atado, un colgante asomó por la rotura de la túnica, y quedó pendiente del cuello del mortífago, sobre la cabeza de Harry.

Un colgante grande, pesado, de oro macizo. Un medallón con una serpiente en forma de S grabada en su superficie.

Harry se quedó mudo, estupefacto, con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en el Medallón de Slytherin, que pendía balanceándose alegremente del cuello de Snape.

- No puede ser - susurró, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando el antiguo profesor tironeó de las cuerdas que ataban sus manos.

Snape le dirigió una mirada escrutadora y se apartó, llevándose la mano al cuello. Bajó la vista, vio el desgarrón de su túnica y murmuró una maldición.

- Así que fue usted - dijo Harry, parpadeando, asombrado -. Lo cogió de la sede de la Orden...

Snape cogió el medallón y volvió a esconderlo dentro de la túnica. Se enderezó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No digas tonterías, Potter - gruñó -. Qué sabras tú de...

- Sé más de lo que cree - contestó imprudentemente Harry, desafiante -. Por ejemplo, sé que lo que lleva colgado al cuello no es precisamente una baratija. Dígame - continuó, forcejeando con los nudos de las cuerdas para intentar desenredar la varita, que tenía atrapada en la mano derecha -: ¿sabe Voldemort que lo tiene, o todavía piensa que está escondido en la cueva donde lo encontró Regulus Black?

Snape enarcó una ceja, sorprendido, y apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea horizontal que cruzaba su rostro como un tajo. Se dio la vuelta y empujó con el pie el cuerpo de Ron, como si comprobase que estaba realmente desmayado.

- Ah - dijo al fin, estudiando detenidamente a Hermione, que permanecía tumbada junto a Ron -. Así que sabes lo de Regulus... Tendré que asumir que también sabes lo que es el medallón -. Giró sobre sus talones y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos. Harry se estremeció. Snape tenía un brillo calculador en la mirada que era francamente espeluznante -. Supongo que esto cambia las cosas - dijo serenamente -. Mi intención era llevarte ante el Señor Tenebroso para que él acabase contigo... de hecho, eso era lo que pretendíamos al engañarte para hacerte venir aquí. Pero ahora tendré que matarte yo mismo... No puedo permitir que le digas al Señor Tenebroso que tengo su Horcrux.

Se sentó en el sofá a los pies de Harry y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas, en un gesto tan normal, tan fuera de lugar, que casi parecía que realmente hubiese invitado a Harry a tomar el té.

- Fui yo el que descubrió lo del Horcrux del Señor Tenebroso - dijo Snape, jugueteando con la varita -. Poco tiempo después de unirme a sus mortífagos, comprendí que había dividido su alma... Supongo que Dumbledore también lo descubrió: no creo que tú tengas la inteligencia suficiente como para darte cuenta de algo así.

Harry no dijo nada. La curiosidad había relegado la rabia a un rincón de su mente, y en esos momentos ni siquiera las habituales burlas de Snape podían espolearle para que respondiera. No quería interrumpirle, ahora que parecía dispuesto a confesarse... aunque Harry sabía que si Snape le estaba contando todo aquello era porque no pensaba dejarle vivir lo suficiente como para que disfrutase de ese conocimiento.

- Yo metí a Regulus en el círculo más cercano al Señor Tenebroso - continuó Snape, sin esperar respuesta -. Sabía que era lo que Regulus más deseaba, y que podía llegar a serme útil... También le conté lo del Horcrux, y le puse en bandeja el Medallón de Slytherin para que lo robase... En realidad fue muy sencillo, ¿sabes? - miró a Harry con una sonrisa burlona -. El muy tonto creía que estaba destinado a suceder al Señor Tenebroso cuando éste... bueno, cuando éste dejase el poder. Pobre imbécil crédulo - añadió cruelmente.

- Cuando es evidente que eso se lo reservaba usted, ¿verdad? - murmuró Harry sin poder contenerse -. El destino de suceder a Voldemort, digo - explicó al ver la mirada inexpresiva de Snape.

Éste esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

- Así es, Potter - asintió con un gesto evasivo.

- Claro - dijo Harry en voz baja. Había dejado de luchar por empuñar la varita: a decir verdad, la conversación le parecía mucho más interesante que el peligro que corría. Por supuesto que Snape quería suceder a Voldemort. Si no, ¿por qué iba a convencer a Regulus para que lo robase, sólo para hacerse con él sin que Voldemort lo descubriese? ¿Por qué iba a conservarlo a escondidas, si no era para guardarse ese as en la manga, ese pequeño factor que le daba poder sobre él? Porque a Harry no se le había escapado un detalle: que Snape creía que Voldemort sólo había creado un Horcrux, y que ése era el que él tenía colgado del cuello.

- Pero eso es cosa mía - dijo Snape dándose una palmada en la pierna y levantándose del sofá. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo que Hermione hacía un leve movimiento, y se esforzó por no desviar la mirada hacia ella, para que Snape no descubriese que estaba recobrando el conocimiento -. Bueno, Potter... el Señor Tenebroso creía que morderías el anzuelo y vendrías para enfrentarte con él, pero ahora veo que en realidad sabías que él no estaría... ¿Buscabas este medallón, acaso? Sí, por supuesto - se respondió a sí mismo -. Bueno, qué suerte la mía - sonrió -. Me libro de ti, por fin, y el Señor Tenebroso sigue sin saber que su Horcrux ha desaparecido de su escondite. Y todo por prestarme a venir a por ti en su lugar...

- Debe ser el destino - murmuró Harry, ausente, tratando por todos los medios de no mirar a ningún sitio que no fuera a donde estaba Snape. El rostro de éste se contorsionó de rabia.

- Sea lo que sea - dijo, sacando de nuevo el medallón de debajo de su túnica y acariciándolo -, no es asunto tuyo, Potter. O no lo será dentro de un minuto.

Harry vio como en un sueño cómo los largos dedos de Snape acariciaban la serpiente en forma de S grabada en el medallón.

- También fue usted el que atacó a Malfoy - dijo de pronto, comprendiéndolo al fin -. "La serpiente... la serpiente..." No fue _Nagini_, ¿verdad? - preguntó -. No se refería a la serpiente de Voldemort, se refería a usted.

Snape soltó una carcajada sin pizca de humor.

- Ese niñato entrometido - contestó con crueldad -. Descubrió que yo tenía el medallón.

- Qué descuido - se burló Harry, más para ganar tiempo mientras Hermione decidía si estaba consciente o no (se estaba tomando su tiempo) que porque quisiera interrumpir a Snape, que hizo una mueca desagradable.

- Apuesto a que no tenía ni idea de lo que era - continuó Snape -. Pero no podía arriesgarme a que se lo dijese al Señor Tenebroso y lo echase todo a perder... No creo que haya muchos medallones decorados con la Marca de Slytherin. El Señor Tenebroso descubriría en seguida que se trataba de su Horcrux. Y todavía no estaba preparado para hacerle frente.

- De modo que lo atacó - dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y clavándose una de las cuerdas profundamente en la muñeca. Contuvo un gemido -. Pero no lo mató...

- Se me escapó - reconoció Snape, indiferente -. No importa: de hecho, su madre me informó al día siguiente de que había llegado hasta Hogwarts, donde murió a las pocas horas...

- ¿Y cómo lo sabía su madre? - preguntó Harry.

- Supongo que una madre tan protectora como Narcissa tendrá formas de saber esas cosas - dijo Snape con una mueca -. Es igual. Bueno, Potter - añadió, pensativo -. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

- Pensaba que ya lo tenía claro - respondió Harry, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral. ¿Ya había llegado el momento...?

- Sí, bueno - dijo Snape, rascándose el mentón -. Lo más inteligente sería matarte, por supuesto. Pero olvidaba que, según parece, eres el único que puede matar al Señor Tenebroso... y eso también me conviene, aunque después tenga que matarte para que dejes de molestarme.

- No pretenderá que mate a Voldemort para que usted pueda tomar su lugar, ¿verdad? - preguntó Harry, incrédulo. Snape sonrió.

- No te has sorprendido. Vaya... De modo que Dumbledore también te contó lo de la Profecía, ¿eh? - dijo, chasqueando la lengua -. Por curiosidad, ¿cómo terminaba? Me temo que esa parte me la perdí.

Harry respiró profundamente, intentando controlar la furia que acababa de volver a despertarse en su interior. Snape se atrevía a burlarse de aquello, cuando fue precisamente eso lo que le hizo enviar a Voldemort a su casa y asesinar a sus padres... Apretó los labios y lo miró, desafiante.

- Bueno, es igual - continuó Snape al ver que Harry se negaba a contestar -. Escuché lo que realmente me interesaba, y, bien pensado, puede volver a serme útil...

- ¿Volver a...?

- Conseguí descubrir que no era una patraña - siguió Snape, ignorando a Harry -. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que el Señor Tenebroso encontrase su propia muerte en la casa de tus padres, lo reconozco. Bueno - se encogió de hombros -, nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena. Vamos - añadió, levantando la varita -. Tengo un encargo para ti.

Harry lo miró, incrédulo, mientras Snape agitaba la varita para hacerlo levitar.

- Ya le he dicho que no pienso hacerlo - dijo -. Si quiere matar a Voldemort, hágalo usted mismo.

Snape sonrió brevemente.

- Pero es lo que querías, ¿no, Potter? - dijo suavemente -. Una oportunidad de matar al Señor Tenebroso... ¿Qué importa que vayas a morir tú también, si habrás librado al mundo de semejante enemigo?

- Para dejarlo en sus manos - respondió Harry -. Sí, quiero matar a Voldemort, pero no a cualquier precio, muchas gracias.

Snape frunció el ceño.

- El resultado al final será el mismo - insistió -. Tú estarás muerto, y yo vivo. La única diferencia es que el Señor Tenebroso habrá muerto. Y si tú eres el único que puede matarlo, como dice esa profecía... ¿Por qué te empeñas en morir dejando a todo el mundo a merced de alguien a quien nadie podrá matar?

Harry no contestó. Todas las células de su cuerpo se rebelaban ante la idea de hacerle semejante favor a Snape. Y, sin embargo... Si él moría, ¿quién acabaría con Voldemort?...

- Acaba con él, Potter - dijo Snape -, y te garantizo que dejaré vivir a tus amigos - señaló a Ron y a Hermione, sin percatarse de que ella había cambiado de postura y ocultaba el rostro bajo el brazo -. Incluso a la señorita Weasley. ¿No es eso lo que querías?...

Harry no dijo nada. Empezaba a sentirse tentado por la proposición de Snape. Si iba a acabar muerto, pero el resto iba a tener una oportunidad... Pero no podía matar a Voldemort. No mientras el medallón siguiera intacto, colgado del cuello de Severus Snape.

- Ven, Potter - dijo Snape -. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Justo en ese momento una figura se Apareció en mitad del salón, y se quedó mirando la escena con los ojos desorbitados. Hermione levantó la cabeza, con una luminosa sonrisa en el rostro y un pequeño espejo cuadrado fuertemente apretado en la mano que hasta ese instante había tenido escondida bajo la cabeza. El hombre reaccionó rápidamente y lanzó un hechizo en dirección a Harry, que notó cómo las cuerdas que le inmovilizaban caían, inertes, hasta el suelo. Asombrado, miró fijamente la figura que apuntaba a Snape con la varita y una expresión de odio en sus habitualmente serenos rasgos.

Era Remus Lupin.


	30. La deuda saldada

- CAPÍTULO 30 -

_**La deuda saldada**_

Snape reaccionó con una rapidez casi inhumana y enarboló la varita en dirección a Lupin. Un rayo de luz roja, deslumbrante, se estampó contra la pared que había detrás de Lupin, que se había agachado rápidamente. Los libros carbonizados volaron por todas partes; uno de ellos golpeó a Harry en la cabeza, haciéndolo tambalearse mientras trataba de incorporarse en el sofá. Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido, y luchó contra la cuerda que se empeñaba en enredarse en la mano donde tenía sujeta la varita.

Sin embargo, antes de que Lupin pudiera contraatacar, antes de que Hermione terminase de levantarse del suelo, antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera deshacerse de la cuerda suelta, ocurrió algo muy extraño. Snape apuntaba a Lupin con la varita, con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de rabia y odio que se mezclaban con la locura. Pero cuando se disponía a lanzar otro hechizo que dejase a Lupin fuera de combate, o quizá muerto, se quedó paralizado, con la varita en alto. Abrió la boca en un grito mudo, y los ojos se abrieron de tal forma que daba la impresión de que se le iban a salir de las órbitas. Hubo un resplandor verde intenso; un ruido como el de un maremoto arrasó la habitación, y, sin un sonido, sin un quejido, sin cambiar de expresión, Severus Snape se desplomó en el suelo.

Harry soltó una exclamación, atónito, sin poder apartar la mirada del cuerpo inmóvil de Snape. Pasaron unos segundos larguísimos, y entonces comprendió, estupefacto, que Snape estaba muerto.

Levantó la vista, con la boca abierta de sorpresa y asombro.

En el quicio del hueco abierto en la pared, en el último escalón de piedra, había un hombrecillo bajito, encorvado, de piel sarnosa y pelo áspero y desaliñado; los ojos, pequeños y oscuros, brillaban húmedos, y la nariz puntiaguda le daban aspecto de roedor. Tenía una expresión del odio más puro en los ojos acuosos, y sostenía una varita en la mano derecha, que brillaba fuertemente a la luz tenue de una lámpara que colgaba de la pared de la escalera, como si estuviera hecha de pura plata.

Harry se incorporó lentamente, con la mirada fija en la figura que permanecía inmóvil junto a la escalera. Ni Lupin, ni Hermione ni Ron, que acababa de volver en sí, hicieron el más mínimo movimiento. Harry se acercó a la puerta donde estaba el hombrecillo, que miraba el cadáver de Snape con expresión de asco.

- Maldito bastardo - murmuró Colagusano hacia el cuerpo del mortífago -. Así te pudras.

Después, lentamente, levantó la mirada y recorrió el salón con los ojos. Ignoró a Ron y a Hermione y clavó la vista en Lupin. Inclinó la cabeza en un nervioso gesto de reconocimiento.

- Hola, Peter - dijo Lupin, cuya voz tembló como si hiciera verdaderos esfuerzos por controlarla. Colagusano se encogió al oír el sonido.

- Se lo merecía - respondió a la defensiva -. Y ni siquiera tú podrías decir lo contrario, Remus.

- No - admitió Lupin -. Sólo es que me sorprende que hayas tenido el valor de hacerlo, nada más.

Colagusano apartó la mirada de Lupin como si ver a su antiguo compañero de estudios le asustase aún más que ver el cadáver del hombre al que acababa de matar, y miró fijamente a Harry, frotándose las manos, nervioso. Harry sostuvo su mirada sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La escena había sido tan... inverosímil: Colagusano, el hombre más cobarde que conocía, asesinando a Severus Snape...

Colagusano bajó la mirada y se frotó la nariz en un gesto de nerviosismo.

- Estamos en paz - murmuró, y volvió a mirar a Harry, inseguro -. Estamos en paz. ¿no?

Harry parpadeó, confuso. Colagusano asintió enérgicamente.

- Estamos en paz - insistió -. Tú me salvaste la vida, y yo... yo...

Harry entrecerró los ojos, sin poder evitar que la repugnancia que sentía por aquel hombre se reflejase en su expresión. Al cabo de unos segundos, asintió brevemente.

- Por hoy - respondió con voz fría -. Pero mañana volverás a tener una deuda conmigo... Dos, si contamos bien.

Colagusano pareció asustarse hasta la médula.

- Pero... pero yo...

- Vete - dijo Harry, cortante, sabiendo que dos minutos después iba a arrepentirse de aquella decisión -. Pero no creas que voy a olvidarme de que traicionaste a mis padres... y a mí.

Se agarró el codo derecho con la mano, no porque le doliera, sino más bien para no tener que explicarle a Colagusano que, hiciera lo que hiciese, Harry siempre tendría muy presente la muerte de Cedric y aquel corte que le había hecho en el brazo, con el que Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo.

Colagusano se encogió tanto que dio la impresión de que se iba a salir de su propio pellejo. Después lanzó una mirada desvalida en dirección a Lupin, que lo miró con tanta imperturbabilidad que Colagusano gimió.

- Vete, Peter - dijo Lupin plácidamente -. Antes de que recuerde que yo también tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo.

Colagusano se achicó aún más, parpadeó, lloroso, lanzó una última mirada de rencor al cadáver de Snape y se Desapareció antes de que Harry y Lupin pudieran cambiar de idea.

Lupin suspiró y bajó la varita, alargando el brazo para que Ron pudiera asirlo e incorporarse. Mientras tanto, Harry, apartando a Colagusano de su mente, se acercó lentamente al cuerpo inmóvil de Snape, que yacía en el suelo con los brazos extendidos, la varita aún aferrada fuertemente entre los dedos y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Sin poder contenerse, alargó la mano y le cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar la mirada vacía en los ojos que siempre había visto tan llenos de odio y rencor.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando contener los sentimientos que le afloraban en ese instante, allí agachado, mirando el rostro sin vida de una de las personas a las que más había odiado en su vida. Había querido verlo muerto... y ahí estaba, tieso como una estaca.

- Gracias por venir, Remus - dijo Hermione detrás de él. Harry no se volvió; no era capaz de dejar de mirar el cadáver de Snape. Siempre había odiado a aquel hombre; era chocante descubrir, justo antes del final, que tenía que haberlo odiado aún más.

- Pensaba venir de todos modos - respondió Lupin, dándole una palmada a Ron en el hombro -. Cuando Minerva nos explicó que teníamos que mantener a Voldemort alejado de aquí no me pareció una buena idea... Esperaba que algo saliese mal, por eso me llevé el espejo.

Harry apartó el cuello de la túnica de Snape y cogió el medallón. De un tirón seco rompió la cadena y se lo quitó; se irguió, observándolo, pensativo. Había pasado tanto tiempo buscando aquel objeto que apenas podía creer que lo tuviera entre sus manos. Sonriendo tristemente, presionó en la hendidura con la uña y abrió el medallón.

En su interior no había ninguna nota, como en el falso Horcrux que él y Dumbledore habían encontrado en la cueva de la costa. Pero cuando lo abrió intuyó al instante que tampoco había un fragmento del alma de Lord Voldemort guardado dentro. El interior estaba completamente ennegrecido, como si hubiera permanecido abierto durante un incendio que, chocantemente, sólo hubiese afectado a la parte de dentro, sin tocar el exterior del medallón. El cristal que solía proteger los retratos que se guardaban en los medallones corrientes estaba partido en dos, ahumado hasta alcanzar un tono negruzco y empañado. El Horcrux estaba roto, vacío.

- Snape lo destruyó - musitó, desorientado. Aquello tampoco le cuadraba. Si lo había destruido, ¿por qué lo guardaba, arriesgándose a que Voldemort descubiera que lo tenía? ¿O había sido Regulus el que lo había destruido antes de morir, y cuando Snape lo había encontrado en la basura de Grimmauld Place lo había guardado tal cual? ¿Sabía acaso Snape que estaba roto?

Se guardó el medallón en el bolsillo de la túnica y las preguntas en el fondo de su mente para más adelante, y giró sobre sí mismo para mirar a Lupin. Hermione permanecía a su lado, contemplando a Harry, indecisa. Ron tenía los ojos clavados en Snape, y parecía incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

- Dime una cosa, Remus - dijo Harry -. Has dicho que la profesora McGonagall os pidió que mantuviérais a Voldemort lejos de aquí...

Lupin asintió. - No quiso decirnos por qué, pero nos explicó que era muy importante que hiciéramos de señuelo para ti. Supongo que tendrá que ver con eso que hiciste con Dumbledore la noche que...

- Sí, algo sí - confirmó Harry -. Mira, hay algo que me gustaría saber... ¿Cómo sabíais que Voldemort había vivido aquí alguna vez?

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

- Minerva nos pidió hace algunos días que investigásemos un poco, a ver si nos enterábamos de dónde se escondía Voldemort - contestó -. Dijo que tú se lo habías pedido... El caso es que Tonks estuvo haciendo algunas preguntas en el trabajo, y al final vino con esta dirección.

- ¿Y quién se la dio? - preguntó Harry, intentando controlar el tono de ansiedad que pugnaba por escapar de su boca.

Lupin le dirigió una mirada sorprendida. - Gawain Robards - respondió -. El jefe directo de Tonks. ¿Por qué?

- Oh - dijo Harry, y respiró hondo -. Bueno, sólo era por saber quién era el mortífago infiltrado que os había dado esa información.

- ¿Mortífago...?

Lupin abrió la boca, desconcertado.

- Harry, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Harry se encogió de hombros. - Bueno, verás - dijo en tono casual -, Snape sabía que iba a venir aquí. Y dijo que me habían engañado para que viniese, y él pudiera llevarme ante Voldemort para que él me matase... De hecho, el mismo Voldemort le envió a por mí. De modo que sabían que yo vendría a buscar... algo, a esta casa.

Lupin se lo quedó mirando, transtornado, y la mano que mantenía sobre el hombro de Ron comenzó a temblar incontroladamente.

- Pero eso no es posible... - musitó, y las arrugas de su rostro se hicieron aún más visibles, haciéndolo parecer mucho más mayor que los treinta y nueve años que tenía -. No puede ser...

- Bueno - intervino Hermione en voz baja -, bien pensado, es bastante obvio, ¿no?... ¿No dijo Tonks que la habían llamado para que acudiese al Ministerio, la noche que encontraste a Malfoy, Harry?

- Sí - contestó él, sombrío.

- Dijo que todavía tenía que obedecer las órdenes... Y Gawain Robards es su jefe directo, como tú mismo has dicho, Remus - continuó Hermione -. Y aquella noche un mortífago, no me acuerdo de cómo se...

- Gerard Golding - dijo Lupin con un hilo de voz. Parecía realmente impresionado.

- Ese - asintió Hermione -. Bueno, intentó colarse en Hogwarts, aprovechando que Tonks había tenido que dejar su puesto.

Lupin inspiró profundamente, y después suspiró. Sacudió la cabeza.

- No me lo puedo creer - dijo -. El director de la Oficina de Aurores, aliado con Voldemort...

- Pero no fue él quien alejó a Tonks de su puesto la última vez - dijo Ron, que todavía tenía el rostro pálido y la mirada fija en Snape -. Dijiste que le había contado a McGonagall que le habían enviado una nota desde el colegio...

- Es cierto - respondió Hermione, pensativa -. A lo mejor Voldemort tiene a alguien infiltrado también en el colegio, no sé.

- ¿A alguien más? - exclamó Ron -. ¿No le bastaba con Snape?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, hablaremos con la profesora McGonagall - dijo -. Oye, Remus, no nos has contado qué habéis hecho vosotros... ¿Estáis todos bien?

- Sí - respondió Lupin -. En realidad daba la sensación de que no estaban muy interesados en nosotros. No nos han hecho demasiado caso... Se han limitado a intercambiar insultos con nosotros, y un par de maldiciones... Un poco desilusionante - sonrió -, nunca pensé que la primera vez que me enfrentaría con Lord Voldemort me llamaría "licántropo reprimido" en lugar de intentar matarme.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Seguía allí cuando tú te has ido? - preguntó, pensando de repente que era posible que apareciese por allí en cualquier momento. Y no sabía por qué, no creía que Voldemort fuera a limitarse a llamarle "niñato repelente" si se lo encontraba en aquella casa.

- No - contestó Lupin -. Se marchó en seguida. Pero sí estaban sus mortífagos... Por cierto - añadió, y su sonrisa se ensanchó -. Quizá te guste saber que hemos conseguido echarle el guante a Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¿A Bellatrix Lestrange? - gritó Harry -. Pero... ¿Cómo... Estaba allí? ¿Y quién...?

- Digamos que... se descuidó - dijo Lupin -. Tonks se la ha llevado al Ministerio.

- Espero que no se la haya entregado a Gowain Robards - murmuró Hermione mientras Harry controlaba la alegría salvaje que amenazaba con hacerle soltar una carcajada histérica. Bellatrix Lestrange...

- Es verdad - exclamó Lupin, y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro -. Debería ir a... Bueno, a ver dónde están, no sea que Tonks haya tenido algún problema... Y será mejor que vosotros volváis a Hogwarts, no vaya a ser que Voldemort decida venir a ver por qué Snape no se ha reunido con él.

En realidad, el impacto de todo lo que había ocurrido en unos pocos minutos les había dejado tan aturdidos que hasta bien entrada la noche, después de volver al castillo y contarle a una McGonagall asustadísima todo lo que había sucedido, no empezaron a asumir lo que habían presenciado... y sufrido en su propia piel.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana la profesora McGonagall acudió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde ellos tres esperaban impacientes, para asegurarles que Bellatrix Lestrange seguía retenida por los aurores del Ministerio, y que habían detenido también a Gawain Robards por colaborar con los mortífagos. McGonagall les exigió que se quedaran allí y no salieran de la Torre de Gryffindor mientras ella descubría quién había traicionado a la Orden desde dentro del colegio; después de darles clase durante siete años probablemente les conocía demasiado como para no adivinar que querrían echarle una mano o intervenir de alguna manera.

El hecho de que la Orden hubiera conseguido detener a Bellatrix Lestrange, y que ellos mismos hubiesen desenmascarado a Gawain Robards, les dio tema de conversación durante un buen rato. Sin embargo, poco a poco fueron asumiendo la escena en la que se habían visto envueltos, y el nerviosismo y la incredulidad fueron sustituyendo a la euforia y el optimismo. Snape había traicionado a Voldemort. Y había muerto.

- Resulta extraño - murmuró Hermione, con la mirada perdida en las llamas que ardían alegremente en la chimenea, que conferían un sobrenatural resplandor rojizo a sus ojos -. Ya no sé muy bien qué pensar de Snape... Al principio, hace siglos, creíamos que estaba al servicio de Voldemort... Luego, creímos que sólo era un poco desagradable, pero que estaba del lado de Dumbledore... Poco después descubrimos que sí había sido un mortífago, pero que se había pasado al otro bando... El año pasado creímos que en realidad siempre había sido el preferido de Voldemort, y que nunca lo había traicionado... Pero ahora...

- Ya - asintió Harry -. Snape no era el máximo seguidor de Voldemort. En realidad, quería suplantarlo. Mira que he llegado a pensar cosas de él, pero nunca se me habría ocurrido eso.

- Según lo que nos has contado, se ha pasado toda su vida trabajando por conseguirlo - dijo Hermione sombríamente -. Desde que se unió a los mortífagos, al parecer... Siempre ha querido tener poder sobre Voldemort.

Harry asintió, sin compartir con ella lo que sospechaba: que Snape había sellado su destino cuando había prometido a sus dos mayores enemigos, más de veinte años atrás, una soleada tarde de junio: _Esperad... y veréis... Esperad y veréis._ Desde que había sido humillado delante de todo el colegio. Harry estaba seguro de que fue entonces cuando Snape decidió que nadie, jamás, iba a volver a tener poder sobre él. Ni siquiera Voldemort.

Snape había comenzado entonces a utilizar todas sus artes para no volver a verse en una situación de inferioridad en su vida; fue entonces cuando escribió aquellas notas al margen del libro de _Pociones Avanzadas_, cuando empezó a investigar por su cuenta no sólo la mejor forma de realizar aquellas pociones, sino que inventó esos hechizos que Harry había aprendido el año anterior. Si el _Levicorpus_ fue el primero, el _Sectumsempra_, el último que Harry había podido aprender de aquel libro, había sido una muestra incuestionable del verdadero rostro de Severus Snape.

Harry podía hacerse una idea bastante clara de lo que había ocurrido después: Snape se había unido a Lord Voldemort, pero ni siquiera haberse convertido en su mano derecha había podido acabar con su complejo de inferioridad. Quería el poder supremo, quería el respeto y el temor de todo el mundo mágico, y verse relegado a arrastrarse ante Voldemort, aunque tuviera el honor de ser el que más cerca de él se arrastraba, no debía haberle parecido suficiente. De modo que empezó a indagar cómo conseguir poder sobre su nuevo amo, y fue cuando, a saber cómo, descubrió que Voldemort había dividido su alma.

- Es como... como una araña - dijo Hermione inesperadamente, y Harry creyó, por un momento, que le había leído la mente -. No, en serio - insistió ella, malinterpretando su expresión de desconcierto -. Desplegando su tela poco a poco, un filamento allí, otro allá... Hasta que, sin que nadie supiera cómo, hubo construido una trama firme y enorme, atrapando a todos sin que siquiera se dieran cuenta...

- Muy poético - gruñó Ron -. Y todo para decir que Snape era un maldito bastardo mucho peor de lo que ya pensábamos que era.

- Pero es cierto - insistió Hermione -. Un hilo hacia allá, y Voldemort confía en él como si fuera su hijo querido... otro filamento hacia allí, y Regulus roba el Horcrux, y consigue hacerse matar por los mortífagos... Un hilo más, y Voldemort está a punto de morir a manos de... de Harry -. Carraspeó -. Hilos y más hilos, y Voldemort y sus mortífagos están convencidos de que Snape es el siervo más fiel del Señor Oscuro, mientras la Orden del Fénix y Dumbledore creen que es el espía más arriesgado y temerario del Ministerio... Y, todo ese tiempo, Snape estaba en el centro de su tela, controlando todos los filamentos, dando un tirón aquí y otro allá, y sólo se era fiel a sí mismo.

- Estupendo - dijo Ron, bostezando ruidosamente -. La araña a la sombra de la serpiente. Un zoológico encantador.

Harry no dijo nada. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea inquietante: que uno de esos filamentos de los que hablaba Hermione había conseguido enroscarse en torno a él mismo. Snape le había enseñado Oclumancia. Y se la había enseñado bien. Había conseguido engañarle: siendo tan desagradable y tan odioso como había sido con él, se había esforzado, sin embargo, por darle a Harry ese poder sobre Voldemort... El poder de impedir que Voldemort entrase en su mente. Y Harry apostaba a que había sido para hacer lo que había querido hacer aquella noche: conseguir que Harry acabase con Voldemort por él. Al fin y al cabo, no debía olvidar que Snape fue el que escuchó la profecía... Harry no creía ni por un momento que la idea de llevarlo ante Voldemort para que Harry lo matase se le hubiese ocurrido de pronto aquella noche.

- No sólo eso - murmuró para sí -. Se quedó en Hogwarts, después de la "muerte" de Voldemort, para tenerme controlado... Porque él sabía que yo era el factor determinante, lo que le daba poder realmente sobre Voldemort, lo que hacía posible que, algún día, pudiera acabar con él y hacerse con su trono...

- Ajá - asintió Hermione, y suspiró -. Y apuesto a que sabía que no podría obligarte a hacerle el trabajo sucio mientras siguieras protegido por Dumbledore y por Sirius. Por eso movió sus hilos para hacer que Sirius muriese en el Departamento de Misterios...

- Y mató a Dumbledore - finalizó Harry por ella.

- Un momento - intervino Ron -. Creía que lo de Dumbledore había sido una casualidad... Quiero decir, Snape ni siquiera sabía que los mortífagos habían entrado en Hogwarts hasta que Hermione y Luna fueron a avisarle, ¿no es cierto?...

Hermione lo miró con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

- ¿Y realmente crees que Malfoy pudo haberle ocultado algo así? - preguntó.

- Bueno - dijo Ron -, Harry les oyó a los dos hablando el año pasado, y parecía que Snape no sabía nada de lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo, ¿no?...

- No - dijo Hermione después de considerarlo un instante -, estoy segura de que Snape lo sabía, pero esperó hasta ver cómo se sucedían las cosas para hacer su movimiento. Si Dumbledore hubiera estado en plena forma aquella noche, y hubiese vencido a Malfoy, estoy segura de que Snape habría luchado aquella noche del lado de la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Y entonces cómo iba a volver después con los mortifagos? - dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza -. Jamás se lo habrían perdonado.

- Lo habrían hecho, si Voldemort hubiese dicho que lo hicieran - contestó Hermione -. Snape se habría inventado alguna excusa como las que ya utilizó antes, que no quería descubrir su doble juego, que era más útil infiltrado en Hogwarts, o algo así... y Voldemort se lo habría tragado.

- Probablemente - dijo Harry -. Y Snape habría seguido siendo un miembro de los mortífagos y de la Orden del Fénix, y un profesor de Hogwarts, y quizá habría encontrado el modo de obligarme a hacer lo que no ha podido obligarme a hacer esta noche.

- Sólo tenía que haber sido paciente - Ron se encogió de hombros -. Al fin y al cabo, tú sí que tenías la intención de matar a Quien-Tú-Sabes, dijera lo que dijese Snape.

- Y la sigo teniendo - respondió Harry tajantemente -. Sólo que ahora ya sé que Severus Snape no va a estar allí para recoger el testigo de su querido amo cuando acabe con él.

Capítulo cortito pero a mi gusto bastante esclarecedor... siento mucho haber defraudado a la gente que creía que Snape finalmente iba a resultar ser un buen muchacho afectado por las circunstancias, pero creo que ya he explicado en alguna ocasión que el personaje de Snape es uno de mis favoritos, si no el que más me gusta, y me parecía (y me sigue pareciendo) que no se le haría ningún favor si realmente se descubre que siempre ha sido buenín... En el primer libro malo, en el segundo bueno, en el tercero un resentido, en el cuarto un valiente, en el quinto un valiente rencoroso, en el sexto malísimo, en el séptimo bueno... No, por Dios, no le hagamos dar más bandazos, tal y como está es un personaje increíble.

De ahí que mi Snape en realidad esté por encima de esa lucha particular entre Voldemort y Dumbledore: yo quería que Snape fuese mejor aún, más listo, con más recursos... y lo ideal era hacer a un Snape que hubiera sido capaz de mantenerse al margen y trabajar en contra de todos los bandos, a favor del suyo propio.

Ahora sí os puedo decir que La Sombra de la Serpiente ES Snape... y la tela de la araña es la que teje en torno suyo. Hermione lo explicará mejor que yo... Sólo espero que os guste, aunque no estéis de acuerdo con la maldad de Snape y con la muerte irreversible de Dumbledore.


	31. Encrucijada

Bueeeeeeno... pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, siento haberos hecho esperar pero es que me da tanta rabia acabar los capítulos y saber que me queda uno menos para terminar que... la verdad es que me estoy poniendo un poco boba con la historia.

Sólo deciros que me han encantado vuestos reviews, a los que os he contestado ya lo sabéis, a los que son anónimos pues que sepáis que me emociono cada vez que abro el correo y me encuentro un nuevo aviso de review. Y si los capítulos anteriores han servido para que alguno se plantease que había más posibilidades, que era posible que Snape sí fuese malvado y que Dumbledore podía estar muerto de verdad, bueno, siempre es mejor estar preparado por si la Rowling decide sorprendernos, ¿no?...

Sois lo más grande.

- CAPÍTULO 31 -

_**Encrucijada**_

Y lo que era mejor: la preocupación, la inquietud, la desesperación, desaparecieron cuando comprendió que ya no tenía que buscar algo que era imposible encontrar: el Medallón de Slytherin estaba bien guardado en su baúl, junto con las piezas de la espada de Gryffindor y la Copa de Hufflepuff, los tres Horcurxes que había conseguido encontrar, y ninguno tenía un pedazo del alma de Voldemort en su interior. Lo que al principio le había parecido una tarea inabarcable ahora estaba al alcance de su mano... sólo tenía que encontrar a la escurridiza _Nagini_ para conseguir lo que, en lo más profundo de su ser, había creído que jamás conseguiría: estar en condiciones de enfrentarse a Voldemort. Y tener una oportunidad de vencer, aunque sólo fuese una muy pequeña.

Al día siguiente, pese a que se sentían tan cansados que apenas eran capaces de hilar dos pensamientos coherentemente, bajaron a desayunar temprano porque Hermione insistió en que quería recoger el periódico: estaba convencida de que _El Profeta_ no habría pasado por alto la detención de un alto cargo del Ministerio y una conocida mortífaga fugada de Azkaban. Lo que no imaginaba es que encontrarían otra sorpresa aún mayor entre sus páginas.

_GOLPE A LOS SEGUIDORES DE _

_EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO_

_Anoche, en un sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos, el grupo independiente conocido como "La Orden del Fénix", que muchos han llamado "grupo subversivo terrorista" en multitud de ocasiones, mantuvo una cruenta lucha en las cercanías de Brighton con un nutrido grupo de mortífagos, entre los cuales, según ha podido saber este diario, se encontraba el mismísimo El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. No ha trascendido la causa del encuentro entre ambas organizaciones rivales; sin embargo,_ El Profeta _ha podido saber que la Orden del Fénix consiguió poner en fuga a Quien-Ustedes-Saben_...

- No creo que nadie de la Orden haya declarado eso - interrumpió Harry en tono sombrío.

_...y además, en una operación que sólo puede calificarse como "rotundo éxito" de los antiguos seguidores de Albus Dumbledore, lograron detener a Bellatrix Lestrange, una de los mortífagos que huyeron de Azkaban hace dos años y que intervino en la que ya es conocida entre todos los miembros de la sociedad mágica como "La Batalla del Ministerio", en la que murió el ex convicto Sirius Black (curiosamente primo de la anterior, aunque posteriormente se descubrió que militaban en bandos distintos)._

_Después de la detención de Bellatrix Lestrange, una vez finalizada la lucha, un miembro de la Orden del Fénix acudió al Ministerio de Magia y acusó al actual director de la Oficina de Aurores, Gawain Robards, de colaborar con los mortífagos y con El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Un comité de urgencia del Wizengamot comprobó la veracidad de esas acusaciones, y envió preventivamente a Gawain Robards a Azkaban, junto con Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Sin embargo, para los miembros del Wizengamot que se habían reunido de urgencia en el Ministerio no habían terminado las sorpresas: a altas horas de la madrugada, mientras se encontraban fijando la fecha del juicio de los dos detenidos, la directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Minerva McGonagall, solicitó comparecer ante el tribunal para entregarles a uno de los miembros de su cuadro docente, acusado asimismo de colaboración con Quien-Ustedes-Saben. Se trata de Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank..._

- ¿¡Qué? - exclamaron a la vez Harry y Ron, sobresaltados, mientras Hermione dejaba de leer y lanzaba una mirada de incredulidad al periódico. Sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, y después siguió leyendo.

_...Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, recientemente contratada para impartir la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas tras la dimisión de Rubeus Hagrid, pero que ya alguna vez había trabajado en Hogwarts a las órdenes del anterior director, Albus Dumbledore. Según aseguró Minerva McGonagall, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank está acusada de engañar a un auror del Ministerio que guardaba la entrada al castillo de Hogwarts para dejar el camino libre a un mortífago, que, a pesar de todo, fue detenido antes de lograrlo. La directora también aseguró a este periódico que ya antes había sospechado de Grubbly-Plank, concretamente hace dos años, pero no pudo demostrar que había intervenido la correspondencia de entrada y salida al colegio por orden de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado._

_Tanto Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank como Bellatrix Lestrange y Gawain Robards serán juzgados el próximo 20 de mayo._

- Va-vaya... - tartamudeó Ron, impresionado -. Grubbly-Plank... Quién lo iba a decir, ¿no?... Así que fue ella la que envió esa carta a Tonks para que se marchase de la puerta...

- Lógicamente, estaba compinchada con Gawain Robards, porque fue él quien alejó a Tonks de su puesto la primera vez...

- Sí, bueno - dijo Harry, pensativo -. Bien pensado, tiene su lógica...

- ¿Que tiene su lógica? - exclamó Ron, desconcertado -. ¿Habías sospechado que Grubbly-Plank fuera una mortífaga, o algo?

- No - admitió Harry -. Pero mira lo que dice McGonagall en el periódico... que no pudo demostrar que había intervenido correspondencia de entrada y salida al colegio. Apuesto a que fue ella la que leyó aquella carta de Sirius, y le dijo a Umbridge dónde habíamos quedado en vernos para que pudiera capturarlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Pero eso no tiene sentido... - dijo -. Umbridge era horrible, sí, pero al fin y al cabo trabajaba para el Ministerio... ¿Para qué iba Grubbly-Plank a ponerla tras la pista de Sirius?

Ron soltó un bufido. - Vete tú a saber - contestó -. Igual Quien-Tú-Sabes pensó que, si no tenían ninguna pista del paradero de Sirius, el Ministerio igual dejaba su búsqueda a un lado y empezaba a prestar más atención a la actividad de los mortífagos...

Harry sonrió tenebrosamente.

- Seguro - asintió -. Lo que menos le interesaba a Voldemort en esos momentos era que el Ministerio dejase de buscar a Sirius y empezase a darse cuenta de que era cierto lo que Dumbledore y yo decíamos.

- Mirad - dijo Hermione de pronto, mirando con expresión indefinible el periódico -. Mirad lo que dice aquí, justo debajo de la otra noticia... -. Carraspeó y leyó:

_OTRA BAJA ENTRE LOS MORTÍFAGOS_

_Severus Snape, de treinta y nueve años, antiguo profesor del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y supuesto mortífago arrepentido (según hemos publicado ya en alguna ocasión en este periódico, se demostró que fue él quien asesinó a Albus Dumbledore hace ahora un año), ha sido encontrado muerto en su vivienda de Londres. Por el momento se desconocen las causas de la muerte, aunque fuentes del Ministerio de Magia aseguran que las primeras investigaciones apuntan a la maldición Avada Kedavra como única causa posible. _

_Pese a todo, no había nadie más en la casa cuando los funcionarios del Ministerio encontraron el cadáver, de modo que la investigación deberá proseguir antes de que se aclaren completamente las circunstancias de la muerte del mortífago._

- Bueno, al menos no dicen nada de nosotros - suspiró Harry -. Aunque no sé cuánto tiempo podremos mantener esto en secreto.

- No mucho, supongo - respondió Hermione plegando el periódico -. Los investigadores del Ministerio no son precisamente estúpidos.

- Pues a veces lo parecen - gruñó Ron -. ¿No se pasaron años enteros pensando que Sirius era lo peor que se había inventado desde la bomba matónica esa?

- Atómica, Ron - le corrigió Hermione -. Sí, pero no creo que vayan a pasar esto por alto tan fácilmente. Seguro que dejamos un montón de pistas sin darnos cuenta... No sé, huellas, pelos, o lo que sea.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Ron, extrañado -. ¿Eso es lo que usan los investigadores muggles, o algo así?

Hermione parpadeó.

- Pues... sí, más o menos - dijo.

- Oh - murmuró Ron -. Qué chorrada, ¿no? Bueno, lo único que tienen que hacer los del Ministerio es comprobar las imprimaciones de magia que hayan quedado en la casa, y con ellas podrán adivinar aproximadamente qué tipo de gente estuvo allí, ya sabes, su edad, qué hechizos utilizaron... Aunque por eso no creo que haya problema - añadió -. No usamos ninguno.

- Entonces yo tenía razón - dijo Harry inopinadamente -. La magia deja un rastro...

- Pero, entonces - intervino Hermione con aspecto de curiosidad -, se puede descubrir la magia que se ha utilizado mediante otro hechizo... Me pregunto cómo será, supongo que tendrá algo que ver con...

- Sí, bueno, lo que sea - la interrumpió Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco -. Es igual, nosotros no hicimos ningún hechizo, ¿no, así que no pueden saber que...

- Yo sí - musitó Harry -. Ataqué a Snape con un encantamiento aturdidor.

- No importa, seguro que sólo se fijan en el Avada Kedavra - respondió Ron -. Y eso no sólo nos excluye a nosotros, sino que también excluye a Lupin.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

- De cualquier modo, da igual - dijo -. Nosotros no matamos a Snape, fue Colagusano, de forma que no nos pueden acusar de nada...

- ¿Te parece poco dejar escapar al asesino? - dijo Harry irónicamente -. Más aún, ¿a un asesino reincidente, y mortífago para más señas?

Hermione no dijo nada.

- Bueno, da igual - continuó Harry -. Si lo descubren, diremos lo que pasó y punto.

- ¿En serio? - rezongó Ron -. ¿Y qué hacíamos en esa casa, para empezar?

Harry suspiró. - Supongo que podría prometerle a Scrimgeour un par de visitas al Ministerio... dejándome ver, digo.

- Aún así, insistiría en saberlo - dijo Hermione, alicaída -. Lo mejor sería que no descubriesen que estuvimos allí, y punto.

- Cruza los dedos - murmuró Ron.

A pesar de todo, tuvieron que dejar de preocuparse por lo que pudiera destapar la investigación de la muerte de Snape; de repente, sin que ninguno de los tres supiera muy bien cómo, se les habían echado encima los ÉXTASIS (tal vez por el hecho de que, como el resto del colegio no tenía los examenes hasta un mes después, no se habían podido dejar llevar por el habitual ambiente de estudio que impregnaba Hogwarts en junio, y por eso ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que no quedaban ni veinticuatro horas para el primer examen), y Hermione les obligó a encerrarse en la Torre de Gryffindor para dedicar las últimas horas del día a estudiar.

A diferencia de lo que había ocurrido en quinto, los ÉXTASIS se centraban mucho más en la práctica que en la teoría; durante las dos semanas que duraron los examenes apenas tuvieron unas breves pruebas teóricas por las mañanas, y las tardes enteras las destinaron a los examenes prácticos, que podían llegar a durar horas y horas. Era agotador; los examinadores, los mismos que tuvieron en los TIMOS, ya no se conformaban con hacerles realizar uno o dos hechizos: de hecho, tuvieron lugar verdaderos duelos mágicos en mitad del Gran Comedor, y, si no fuera por el Encantamiento Inhibidor que Flitwick lanzaba cada mediodía por la sala, probablemente alguno, alumno o profesor, habría salido de algún examen con más extremidades de las que tenía al entrar.

Aunque no estaba del todo contento con el resultado de sus exámenes, teniendo como tenía la cabeza en varios sitios a la vez, Harry todavía conservaba las esperanzas de poder llegar a ser auror: al fin y al cabo, aspiraba por lo menos a una mención especial en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y creía poder asegurar que en Transformaciones y en Encantamientos lo había hecho lo suficientemente bien como para llegar, al menos, al "Supera las Expectativas"... el práctico de Pociones no se le había dado tan bien, pero creía que, al menos, su Veritaserum tenía la consistencia y el color (o, más bien, el no-color) que la fórmula exigía. El examen de Herbología, sin embargo, no le había ido nada bien: sin saber muy bien cómo, se las había arreglado para que su Ficus Bailarín se abalanzase sobre él e intentase morderle la yugular, algo bastante sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que los Ficus Bailarines eran plantas agradables, tranquilas y, sobre todo, no tenían dientes.

De cualquier forma, ya estaba hecho, se dijo Harry, un poco desalentado, mientras salía del transformado Gran Comedor, frotándose el cuello dolorido. Y, aunque el cerebro le daba vueltas mientras repasaba lo que había hecho en todos y cada uno de los exámenes, preguntándose si habría conseguido su objetivo o tendría que empezar a buscarse otra profesión, los examenes no habían conseguido sacar de la cabeza de Harry una idea que se había implantado firmemente en ella el día que leyó en el periódicio acerca de la detención de Bellatrix Lestrange, Gawain Robards y la profesora Grubbly-Plank: el deseo de asistir al juicio, que se celebraría dos días después. Y de no acudir solo.

Por eso, cuando vio a la profesora McGonagall en el Vestíbulo, apoyada contra la barandilla mientras esperaba, nerviosa, que finalizasen los exámenes, Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Se acomodó la mochila en el hombro y se acercó a ella a grandes zancadas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? - preguntó la directora, parpadeando al comprobar que Harry no se dirigía a la escalinata de mármol sino que pretendía hablar con ella -. ¿Hay algún problema?

- No, profesora - dijo él, deteniéndose frente a ella -. Sólo quería preguntarle una cosa, si tiene un momento...

McGonagall enarcó las cejas, observándolo con curiosidad.

- Supongo que puedes, Potter - respondió, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta entreabierta del castillo, por la que entraba un ancho rayo de luz solar -. Pero que no sea mucho tiempo: todavía falta un rato para la hora de la cena, pero tengo que cenar con los examinadores, y no querría llegar tarde.

- Bueno, profesora, verá - continuó Harry, dejando caer la mochila -. El sábado es el juicio de los mortífagos que la Orden atrapó el otro día...

- Ajá - asintió McGonagall frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres ir, acaso?

- Eh... Bueno, sí, profesora - dijo Harry.

McGonagall le dirigió una de sus habituales miradas escrutadoras.

- No vendrás a pedirme permiso, ¿verdad? - inquirió, imprimiendo un tono sarcástico en su voz que Harry no pudo más que percibir -. Como si te hiciera falta pedirme permiso para salir del colegio a tu antojo...

- Eh... Bueno, no, profesora - contestó Harry, un poco avergonzado -. En realidad, pensaba ir de todas formas.

- Ya - dijo ella apretando los labios -. Bueno, Potter, entonces, ¿qué quieres?

- Verá, profesora - respondió Harry, mirándose los pies. No le importaba pedir cosas para sí mismo: pero pedirlas para otras personas... y más si esas otras personas no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pidiendo... -. Quería pedirle que permitiese que Neville viniera con nosotros al juicio.

La profesora McGonagall guardó silencio un instante, mirándolo intensamente como si quisiera sopesar lo que Harry pretendía con aquella petición.

- ¿Neville? - repitió -. ¿Neville Longbottom?

Harry asintió enérgicamente, y levantó la mirada para clavarla en la de la directora.

- Sí, claro - se contestó a sí misma la profesora McGonagall, perdiendo su severidad momentáneamente y haciendo una mueca que Harry no fue capaz de identificar -. Longbottom... Sí, supongo que es lo más justo, Potter. No se me había ocurrido.

Harry sonrió tristemente.

- Aunque no sé si Neville querrá venir - dijo -. A lo mejor es un trago por el que no desea pasar...

- Hay otro problema - añadió McGonagall, la severidad volviendo a su rostro repentinamente -. Al juicio sólo pueden asistir los miembros del Wizengamot y los testigos.

Harry la miró con una media sonrisa apenas esbozada en los labios.

- Deje eso de mi cuenta - respondió enigmáticamente.

Al principio creyó que Neville no iba a querer acudir al juicio, al ver la expresión de su rostro cuando le explicó que quizá podrían arreglárselas para asistir; sin embargo, al momento siguiente pensó que probablemente se lo había imaginado, porque Neville apretó los labios, entrecerró los ojos e hizo un gesto de determinación que Harry apenas le había visto en un par de ocasiones desde que le conoció. Neville se limitó a decir un seco "Sí", y dejó a Harry con la palabra en la boca y la molesta sensación de saber que había algo que se le escapaba en aquella escena.

Pese al miedo de la profesora McGonagall, conseguir el permiso para asistir a aquel juicio fue bastante sencillo, como Harry esperaba. El veinte de mayo se presentaron en el Ministerio por la entrada de visitantes, cuidándose de que todos los que estaban en esos momentos en el Atrio vieran quiénes eran y escucharan cómo Harry le decía con voz estentórea a Eric Munch, el mago de seguridad, que tenía que ver al Ministro de Magia para un asunto urgente y, sobre todo, confidencial. Teniendo en cuenta que menos de una hora después se celebraba el juicio más importante desde la época de la "muerte" de Voldemort, el Atrio estaba lleno a rebosar de miembros del Wizengamot, funcionarios del Ministerio, periodistas de _El Profeta_ (y, quizá, de algún otro diario de la sociedad mágica), así como curiosos en general atraídos por el espectáculo como las moscas por la miel, al hacer aquello se aseguró de que al menos medio centenar de personas supieran que El Niño Que Vivió, El Elegido, había ido al Ministerio a tratar con el Ministro "asuntos urgentes y confidenciales".

La única pega, según murmuró Ron mientras bajaban en el ascensor acompañados por el omnipresente Eric, era que, de aquella manera, tenían que ver a Scrimgeour... y él no tenía ninguna esperanza de que el Ministro les recibiese precisamente de buenas maneras. Harry, por el contrario, había pretendido precisamente aquello cuando planeó entrar en el Ministerio de esa forma: quería que Eric le explicase a Scrimgeour la escena que había tenido lugar abajo, en la entrada principal del Ministerio.

- Deja de preocuparte - siseó cuando Eric miró a Ron, suspicaz -. Limítate a parecer un chico serio.

- Va a ser difícil - musitó Hermione, recibiendo a cambio una mirada asesina de Ron.

- Primera Planta, Alta Dirección Mágica, incluyendo el despacho del Ministro de Magia y de sus asesores directos - dijo la voz fría de mujer en el ascensor. Harry los miró con el ceño fruncido y salió del cubículo, con un inseguro Neville pisándole los talones. Se dirigió con paso firme, como si no sólo tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar ahí sino que además hiciera una visita al Ministro al menos cada tres días, hacia la puerta del fondo del pasillo, donde una enorme placa dorada clavada en la madera rezaba: _Ministro de Magia_. Sin detenerse a llamar, entró en el despacho, ignorando la expresión horrorizada de Eric.

- Ya he hecho lo que quería - dijo Harry fríamente, con los ojos clavados en un desconcertado y muy sorprendido Ministro de Magia -. He demostrado que estoy trabajando codo con codo con usted, y que nos traemos entre manos asuntos ultrasecretos e hiperpeligrosos encaminados a proteger a la sociedad mágica. Ahora quiero que sea usted el que haga algo por mí.

Anonadado, Scrimgeour no pudo sino asentir cuando Harry le exigió que permitiese que él, Ron, Hermione y Neville estuvieran presentes en el juicio de los tres mortífagos, y apenas fue capaz de reaccionar cuando volvieron a salir inmediatamente, casi sin despedirse, dejando al angustiado Eric farfullando incoherentemente explicaciones y excusas por la irrupción de los cuatro jóvenes en el despacho del Ministro.

Antes de que el mago de seguridad pudiera salir del despacho para acompañarlos, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Neville se apresuraron a coger de nuevo el ascensor y aporrearon el botón, no fuera que Scrimgeour cambiase de idea y Eric quisiera detenerlos o sacarlos a rastras del Ministerio.

- Novena Planta, Departamento de Misterios.

Cuando salieron al desnudo corredor de piedra que tan a menudo había visitado Harry en sus sueños, Hermione se detuvo en seco.

- ¡Ouch! - exclamó Ron, chocando contra su espalda -. ¿Qué...?

- Harry - dijo Hermione en voz baja -, no pasa nada por... ¿Verdad?

Harry giró sobre sus talones, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué...? Oh - contestó, comprendiendo de pronto. Miró a su alrededor -. No, no pasa nada, tranquila.

Y se sorprendió a sí mismo advirtiendo que lo que decía era cierto. Durante mucho tiempo había creído que volver al Departamento de Misterios avivaría en su interior unos sentimientos que esperaba haber enterrado hacía mucho; sobre todo, rabia, dolor y tristeza. Y, sin embargo, lo único que sentía en ese momento era... curiosidad.

- Aún queda un rato para que comience el juicio, ¿verdad?... - dijo en voz baja, consultando por costumbre su muñeca en busca de un reloj que hacía años que no llevaba.

- Eh... sí, unos veinte minutos - respondió Hermione, inquieta -. Harry, ¿qué...?

- Nada - dijo él, y siguió adelante -. Sólo que, aprovechando que estamos aquí, quería comprobar una cosa.

Y, en lugar de torcer por el hueco de la izquierda que conducía a los tribunales, siguió adelante y empujó la puerta de madera negra que se erguía, ominosa, al fondo del pasillo.

- Harry, ¿qué haces? - susurró Hermione cuando él atravesó la puerta -. ¿Por qué...?

- Hazle una marca a esa puerta - dijo Harry, avanzando hasta el centro de la estancia circular de paredes, techo y suelo negros, con sus puertas negras en las paredes, flanqueadas de candelabros que emitían una tenue luz azul antinatural. Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero al ver la expresión distante de Harry la cerró, sacó la varita y marcó la puerta por la que acababan de entrar con una ígnea letra "X".

Al igual que la última vez que estuvieron allí, se oyó un sonido retumbante y las lucecitas azules imprimieron en sus retinas unas finas líneas de luz cuando los muros, y su docena de puertas, comenzaron a girar. Únicamente el trazo de luz roja y dorada que marcaba el camino de la "X" de Hermione se distinguía entre el azul que, más que alumbrar, resaltaba la oscuridad. Tan repentinamente como empezaron, los muros dejaron de girar y se hizo el silencio.

Harry se dirigió sin titubear a la puerta que había quedado justo frente a él y la abrió con un movimiento brusco. Se detuvo súbitamente cuando vio lo que había al otro lado.

Después del ominoso pasillo de piedra, y de la no menos amenazante y extraña sala de las puertas negras y las luces azules, el interior de aquella habitación era insólitamente normal y tranquilizador; las paredes de piedra desnuda eran iguales al resto del Departamento, pero la estancia estaba bien iluminada con la luz de las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes, y en un lateral había un escritorio de madera pulida que parecía estar curiosamente fuera de lugar. Detrás de él se sentaba un mago de mediana edad, calvo y de ojos saltones, que los miraba con una expresión inconfundible de alarma y desconcierto.

- ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí? - exclamó, levantándose de un salto y alargando la mano para coger la varita, que descansaba sobre la superficie pulida de la mesa.

Harry se adelantó e hizo un movimiento descuidado con la cabeza para apartarse el cabello de la frente. El mago se quedó inmóvil con la mano extendida.

- ¡Harry Potter! - susurró, abriendo tanto los ojos que dio la impresión de que se le iban a salir de sus órbitas -. ¿Qué haces...?

- Buenos días - le interrumpió Harry serenamente -. Busco la Sala de la Muerte, si pudiera indicarme cómo...

- La Sala de la Muerte... - balbució el mago, desconcertado -. Pero...

Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como un pez necesitado de oxígeno, y sacudió la cabeza.

- No sé si... Verás, este Departamento está restringido, y no se permite la entrada al público en general...

- Nosotros no somos público en general - dijo Neville desde detrás del hombro de Harry. Éste giró en redondo, asombrado -. Venimos con El Elegido, ¿no?...

El mago parpadeó rápidamente.

- Eh... sí, supongo que sí - admitió -. Pero no sé si...

- Estamos aquí con permiso del Ministro de Magia - insistió Neville. Harry no podría haber pronunciado una sola palabra aunque se le hubiera ocurrido qué decir: ver a Neville enfrentándose con un mago del Ministerio era más increíble que comprender que, realmente, el _inefable_ estaba a punto de ofrecerles una visita guiada por el Departamento de Misterios...

El mago cerró la boca, derrotado, y rodeó el escritorio para acercarse a ellos.

- Está bien - dijo -. Os llevaré a la Sala de la Muerte. Pero sólo unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - respondió Harry, permitiéndose el lujo de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Soy Jonathan Croaker - se presentó, alargando la mano para estrechar la de Harry.

- Encantado - dijo éste -. Ellos son Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

- Ya hemos estado aquí en otra ocasión - dijo Hermione al estrechar su mano.

- Oh - contestó Croaker, y entrecerró los ojos, pensativo -. Ah. Ya recuerdo. Vosotros fuisteis los que...

- Sí - se apresuró a decir Harry -. Bueno, ¿por dónde...?

- ¡Usted estaba en los Mundiales de Quidditch! - exclamó Ron de repente, cuando Croaker le estrechó la mano -. Estaba con Bode, mi padre dijo que...

Su voz se perdió cuando vio la expresión dura del rostro de Croaker.

- Sí - asintió brevemente -. Era mi compañero.

Prudentemente, Ron se abstuvo de decir nada más, y siguió a los demás hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado, con Croaker encabezando la marcha. Hermione frunció el ceño. Probablemente, pensó Harry, recordaba perfectamente cómo había muerto Broderick Bode. Y quizá todavía se sentía culpable porque pensaba que debería haber reconocido aquel esqueje de Lazo del Diablo.

Croaker permaneció impávido mientras los muros volvían a girar a su alrededor, limitándose a lanzar una mirada de curiosidad a la "X" grabada al fuego en una de las puertas. Cuando la habitación circular quedó inmóvil, se dirigió hacia una de las puertas que quedaban a su izquierda y la abrió.

Entraron a una habitación rectangular, de grandes dimensiones. Los bancos de piedra que cubrían las paredes a modo de gradas se hundían en dirección al gran foso cuadrado de piedra de seis metros de profundidad. La sala con forma de anfiteatro estaba apenas iluminada, pero aún así Harry pudo ver, con una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago, la tarima de piedra que se alzaba en el centro de la fosa, sobre la que apenas se mantenía en pie el antiquísimo arco de piedra, agrietado y derrumbado en parte, con el raído y harapiento velo ondeante colgando en su interior, balanceándose ligeramente.

- Esta es la Sala de la Muerte - dijo Jonathan Croaker, y su voz resonó fuertemente en la estancia, amplificada por las paredes de piedra sin desbastar. Harry no dijo nada: bajó las gradas de una en una, con la mirada fija en el arco apuntado de piedra, en la cortina desgarrada que se movía como si alguien acabase de pasar a través de ella.

Oyó un susurro cuando se acercó a la tarima, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, puso las manos sobre el borde de piedra y se aupó para subir. El susurro se intensificó. Avanzando lentamente hacia el arco, Harry aguzó el oído, esperando oír, en cualquier momento, una palabra susurrada que pudiera reconocer... Alargó la mano para rozar el velo, que se mecía movido por una brisa inexistente.

- Yo de ti no tocaría eso - resonó la voz de Jonathan Croaker desde detrás de él. Harry no retiró la mano -. Ese arco es un conducto hacia el otro lado... pero eso no quiere decir que sea un conducto de ida y vuelta.

Harry se volvió.

- ¿Sabe lo que es? - preguntó, sin poder evitar que la ansiedad se notase en su tono de voz. Croaker sonrió desganadamente y saltó la última grada para caer en el fondo de la depresión sobre la que se erguía la tarima del arco.

- A eso me dedico - respondió, caminando lentamente hacia él -. Estudio los misterios del Departamento de Misterios. Éste, en concreto - continuó, pasando una mano sobre la piedra del borde de la tarima -, es algo que todavía no hemos llegado a conocer demasiado bien...

- ¿Por qué?

Croaker se encogió de hombros.

- Porque ninguno de los que ha pasado al otro lado ha vuelto - explicó -. Así que no te acerques mucho, no sea que te resbales o algo así y el Ministro me corte la cabeza por perder a El Elegido.

Harry apartó la mano del velo.

- Pero hay alguien detrás... - musitó, observando la tela raída, sintiendo cómo la antigua desesperación, la angustia, crecían finalmente dentro de él -. Hay gente.

- ¿Los oyes? - preguntó Croaker con una mirada de astucia que hizo que a Harry se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca. Asintió.

- Sí - dijo, sintiendo cómo su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra sus costillas -. Sí, los oigo.

Croaker suspiró, y, con un descuidado movimiento de muñeca, levitó para subir a la tarima. Alzó la mirada hacia el imponente y casi derruido arco.

- Los muertos - dijo simplemente, y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry -. ¿Entiendes lo que dicen?

- No - admitió Harry -. Pero creo que podría llegar a hacerlo. Si tuviera más tiempo...

- El tiempo no importa - contestó Croaker -. No los entendemos porque no se les puede entender.

Harry lo miró, desconcertado.

- Pero...

- No se puede hablar con los muertos, Harry Potter - insistió -. Ellos no están detrás de este arco: el arco sólo es un conducto. Y nunca se ha utilizado para ir al otro lado.

- Hubo alguien que lo utilizó - respondió Harry, volviéndose hacia el arco -. Hubo uno que pasó al otro lado...

- Murió - se limitó a decir Croaker.

- Pero sólo fue un encantamiento aturdidor - protestó Harry en voz baja -. No pudo morir por eso...

- Sirius Black murió - dijo Croaker con una sonrisa amable en el rostro de edad indefinible -. Cuando uno pasa al otro lado, por medios naturales o por atravesar este conducto, no puede volver.

- Los fantasmas sí - insistió Harry, tozudo.

- Los fantasmas nunca han llegado al otro lado del velo - contestó Croaker -. Según lo poco que sabemos acerca del tema, cuando morimos se nos da la posibilidad de elegir: o seguimos nuestro camino, o nos quedamos atrás y nos convertimos en fantasmas... Y nadie que haya seguido adelante ha vuelto a comunicarse con nosotros.

- ¿Y cómo...?

- Lo único que hemos sacado en claro de nuestras investigaciones - dijo el inefable - es que la gente feliz no suele elegir quedarse.

Harry suspiró.

- ¿Y la gente que no era precisamente feliz? - musitó.

Croaker se pasó la mano por el escaso cabello. - No te tortures más: los muertos no pueden resucitar. Al menos, no como ellos mismos.

Harry no contestó, y siguió mirando el arco con una mirada vacía. La angustia que sintió ante la muerte de Sirius se reavivó en su vientre, como si acabase de ver cómo su cuerpo caía hacia atrás y desaparecía tras la tela que colgaba del arco, y por un momento notó que las rodillas se le doblaban. Tragó saliva, y sus rodillas recordaron de pronto que hacía casi dos años que había ocurrido todo aquello, y que aquel dolor hacía meses que había desaparecido. Inclinó la cabeza en un último homenaje a su padrino caído, y sonrió tristemente.

Sin embargo, antes de dar media vuelta y salir para siempre de aquella sala, se dejó llevar por un impulso y alargó de nuevo la mano para rozar con las yemas de los dedos el ondeante velo. Oyó la exclamación horrorizada de Hermione, la respiración entrecortada de Ron, el gemido de Neville y el grito ahogado del _inefable_; pero no retiró la mano.

Sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos, una sensación hormigueante, extraña, pero no desagradable. Los susurros se hicieron más nítidos al otro lado del arco, y Harry se descubrió a sí mismo escuchando, desesperado, tratando de entender aunque sólo fuera una palabra...

Un fuerte golpe en el antebrazo le obligó a retirar la mano del velo. Al levantar la mirada, vio la expresión de furia en el rostro de Croaker.

- ¿Estás loco? - gritó, aferrándole del brazo y obligándole a bajar de la tarima de un salto -. ¿Sabes lo que podría haber pasado?

Harry no contestó, y no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando Croaker les condujo gradas arriba hacia la puerta cerrada que daba a la sala circular. Sin embargo, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, creyó, por un instante, oír una risa estrepitosa, como un ladrido, y un susurro que llenaba la Sala de la Muerte.

_Harry..._


	32. Ojos verdes

Ya que estamos de capítulos de transición, éste creo que no es tanto de transición como de "atar cabos". Me explico: antes del final, del redoble de tambores, del desmelene culminante y todo eso, hay que aclarar ciertas cositas que faltan, saber ciertos datos que no sabemos y terminar de dejarle al chaval el camino libre para que haga lo que tiene que hacer. Este capítulo va precisamente de eso: de quitar malas hierbas, matojos y matorrales en general y dejar el camino expedito para el final del fic y de la saga... y espero que no os desilusione, hay alguna cosilla que a mí verdaderamente me gustó mucho escribir, cosas que saber sobre nuestro querido y difunto profesor de Pociones-DCLAO que pueden explicar algunas cosas...

- CAPÍTULO 32 -

_**Ojos verdes**_

Jonathan Croaker les condujo hasta la salida del Departamento de Misterios y se alejó sin despedirse, aunque antes de cerrar la puerta del pasillo de piedra dio una palmada en el hombro de Harry y le sonrió brevemente; Harry intuyó que era su forma de decir que comprendía lo que acababa de ocurrir en la Sala de la Muerte. O algo así. Harry se encogió de hombros y observó cómo se cerraba la puerta del Departamento de Misterios, sin saber muy bien si sentía alivio o tristeza al saber que no volvería a visitar aquel lugar.

Pese a todo, Neville parecía mucho más afectado que él por haber vuelto al escenario de su última aventura con los mortífagos. Lo observaba todo con los ojos desorbitados, y daba la sensación de estar a punto de vomitar. Harry hizo una mueca y siguió caminando por el pasillo, rezando porque al Wizengamot no se le ocurriese sacar a Neville a testificar en contra de Bellatrix Lestrange: en ese caso, seguro que acababa vomitando de verdad.

Afortunadamente, el Wizengamot debió considerar que con la declaración de uno de los testigos acerca de lo que ocurrió aquella noche en el Departamento de Misterios era suficiente para condenar a Bellatrix Lestrange. Y, en lugar de elegir a Neville, y a pesar de que fue a Neville a quien Bellatrix torturó en la Sala de la Muerte, el tribunal decidió que era mucho más oportuno que fuera Harry quien contase lo sucedido. Hubo algunas protestas por lo irregular que era llamar a declarar a alguien que no estaba citado oficialmente, pero la curiosidad del tribunal y de los asistentes por oír lo que Harry tenía que decir pudo ante cualquier queja que hubiera por saltarse los procedimientos.

No fue tan terrible como pensó que sería; de hecho, era mucho más fácil hablar delante del Wizengamot cuando todos estaban pendiente de cada palabra que decía, absortos en su figura, observándolo con admiración y comprensión, y sobre todo no era el acusado ni temía que lo expulsasen de Hogwarts por usar la magia delante de un muggle. Su voz, clara y firme, tan diferente de aquella otra vez que tuvo que declarar ante el tribunal, resonaba en la amplia estancia, amplificada por las paredes de piedra negra y el suelo de piedra sin desbastar.

No le resultó tan difícil como esperaba contar lo sucedido la noche que murió Sirius. Incluso fue capaz de enfrentar la mirada burlona de Bellatrix Lestrange mientras lo contaba, y reprimir al mismo tiempo las enormes ganas de asesinarla allí mismo que pugnaban por salir de su interior. Lo más difícil fue soportar la expresión horrorizada de Neville, con la mirada fija en Bellatrix Lestrange y el rostro de un enfermizo colo verde. Harry estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando el Wizengamot condenó a la mujer a cadena perpetua en Azkabán, y volvió a su asiento, esperando que los aurores acompañasen a la mortífaga fuera de la sala del juicio. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Bellatrix permaneció en la sala, sentada en una de las sillas y fuertemente sujeta con las cadenas, mientras los aurores conducían al interior a los otros dos convictos.

Estudió con curiosidad al hombre que acompañaba a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Gawain Robards, supuestamente uno de los aurores más poderosos a sueldo del Ministerio. Era un hombre de edad indefinida, alto, ancho de espaldas y con aspecto recio y duro. Tenía el rostro fuertemente cincelado por una expresión endurecida e insensible, deformado por una cicatriz que le recorría el mentón de lado a lado.

En cierto modo, se parecía a Rufus Scrimgeour, no físicamente (Robards era más alto, no cojeaba y llevaba el crespo cabello negro cortado casi al rape), sino en el porte: al igual que su predecesor al frente de la Oficina de Aurores, Gawain Robards tenía una cierta elegancia, en la que se mezclaban la astucia y la inteligencia con una inconfundible sensación de impavidez y serenidad, pese a la situación tan difícil a la que se enfrentaba. Si Bellatrix Lestrange se sentaba en su silla como si fuese un trono, al igual que la había visto hacer años antes en el Pensadero, Gawain Robards tomó asiento en la incómoda silla de piedra como si, en lugar de ser horrorosamente incómoda, según Harry recordaba perfectamente, fuese una mullida butaca colocada frente a un acogedor fuego encendido. Grubbly-Plank se sentó como una persona acostumbrada a sentarse en cualquier sitio, fuera una silla, una piedra o el mismísimo suelo del Bosque Prohibido, y miró a su alrededor con expresión de curiosidad. Las cadenas de ambas sillas tintinearon amenazadoramente, y se enroscaron alrededor de sus cuerpos.

- Gawain Henry Robards y Wilhelmina Deirdre Grubbly-Plank - dijo rígidamente Scrimgeour desde el banco alargado donde se sentaba parte del medio centenar de miembros del Wizengamot, observando a los acusados con expresión adusta y amenazadora, las túnicas grises formando una sinfonía monocorde en las gradas, salpicada únicamente por alguna mancha plateada aquí y allá, donde se veía alguna "W" bordada en el lado izquierdo de una túnica -. Se les acusa de colaboración con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y pertenencia al grupo de magos tenebrosos que apoyan a dicho personaje, auto-denominados "mortífagos". ¿Cómo se declaran?

Ni Robards ni Grubbly-Plank se dignaron a contestar.

- Bien - continuó Scrimgeour, visiblemente furioso -. Según la información que posee este tribunal, Gawain Robards aprovechó su situación privilegiada en el Ministerio de Magia para ayudar a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado a conseguir sus inicuos fines, apartando a Nymphadora Tonks de su puesto de guardiana de la puerta del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para que un mortífago, llamado Gerard Golding, pudiera entrar en el castillo, cosa que, afortunadamente, la misma auror a la que antes he hecho referencia pudo evitar. Asimismo, se le acusa de haber engañado a esa misma auror para atraer a Harry James Potter a las manos de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Bien, todos conocemos el afán de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado por conseguir hacerse con Harry James Potter, para matarlo o sabe Dios qué otra depravación. ¿Qué tiene que decir, señor Robards?

Gawain Robards esbozó una sonrisa burlona, y no contestó.

- Muy bien - dijo Scrimgeour, y Harry vio cómo hacía un verdadero esfuerzo por controlar su rabia -. Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, según los datos que posee el Wizengamot, engañó a Nymphadora Tonks para apartarla también de su puesto y facilitar la entrada en Hogwarts de otro mortífago, Bernard Castlegard. ¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa?

La profesora Grubbly-Plank tampoco dijo nada. Scrimgeour se irguió sobre la silla, la densa mata de pelo rojizo grisáceo agitándose por la furia que era incapaz de disimular.

- ¿Por qué quería El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado que dos de sus mortífagos entrasen en Hogwarts? - preguntó duramente -. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos que no pudiera hacer usted misma desde dentro? ¿Cuál era su objetivo?

Grubbly-Plank no respondió.

- De acuerdo - dijo Scrimgeour, e hizo una seña a los dos aurores que esperaban de pie junto a la puerta de la mazmorra que servía de sala de juicios -. Traed a los dos últimos acusados.

Harry se quedó desconcertado al oír esas palabras; no sabía que fuesen a juzgar a nadie más aquella mañana. Y su desconcierto fue en aumento cuando vio que los dos aurores volvían a la sala pocos minutos después custodiando a dos hombres a los que no había visto en su vida.

- Bien, bien - continuó Scrimgeour cuando los dos hombres estuvieron sentados y amarrados en sus respectivas sillas de piedra -. Quizá ahora podremos echar un poco de luz sobre este asunto.

Harry parpadeó, atónito. No veía cómo iban a poder ayudar aquellos dos hombres a esclarecer nada: eran más bien dos muchachos, unos pocos años mayores que el mismo Harry, y al menos uno de ellos parecía aterrorizado por el mero hecho de verse delante de tanta gente. Estaban en bastante mal estado: parecía que no hubiesen comido, o se hubieran dado un baño en condiciones, desde hacía meses.

- Bernard Castlegard y Gerard Golding - dijo Scrimgeour -, ya les han informado de por qué se les ha traído hasta aquí: en caso de que decidan... cooperar con este tribunal, el Wizengamot podría reconsiderar una disminución de su condena.

Harry se quedó perplejo al oír aquello; no sabía que el Ministerio siguiera haciendo ese tipo de tratos con los mortífagos. A juzgar por los murmullos, muchos de los miembros del Wizengamot opinaban, igual que él, que era una barbaridad. Scrimgeour tampoco parecía muy contento; sin embargo, continuó: - ¿Por qué quería El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado que entrasen en Hogwarts? ¿Qué buscaban?

Uno de los dos mortífagos parecía haberse quedado petrificado de terror, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. El otro, un joven de mirada fría, calculadora, observó a los miembros del Wizengamot durante unos segundos, como evaluando lo que le resultaría más beneficioso, hablar o no; finalmente, se irguió en la silla, tensando las cadenas que lo inmovilizaban.

- Nos habían ordenado secuestrar a... alguien - dijo -. El Señor Tenebroso necesitaba...

- ¿A quién? - preguntó Scrimgeour, desviando la mirada hacia donde Harry permanecía sentado, incómodo.

- A Ginny Weasley - respondió el mortífago.

Harry sintió que el mundo se le desplomaba encima, y el respingo de Ron le llegó desde muy lejos; los rostros de los miembros del tribunal se volvieron hacia él.

- Ginny Weasley... - dijo Scrimgeour lentamente -. Weasley.

Alguien carraspeó desde un extremo del banco.

- Si me permite, señor Ministro... -. Percy Weasley se levantó, dejando a un lado el pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo. Su expresión orgullosa y arrogante era claramente visible incluso desde lejos -. Ginny Weasley es mi hermana pequeña. Todavía estudia en Hogwarts...

- Oh, Weasley. Sí - dijo Scrimgeour, parpadeando, desconcertado -. Ya.

- Hay algo que no entiendo - intervino desde la grada una anciana decrépita, arrugada como una pasa, a quien la túnica gris del tribunal le quedaba varias tallas grande; Harry reconoció a Griselda Marchbanks, que también formaba parte del tribunal que calificaba los exámenes oficiales -. ¿Para qué querría Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis secuestrar a la hermana pequeña del ayudante junior del Ministro?

- También es hija de Arthur Weasley - intervino un hombre de mediana edad desde detrás de la señora Marchbanks -. Y Arthur es miembro de la Orden del Fénix, no lo olvidemos.

- Aún así - insistió la señora Marchbanks -. No tiene ningún sentido.

Las cadenas de la silla del mortífago que había respondido tintinearon ominosamente.

- ¿Podría explicarnos esto, señor Castlegard? - dijo Scrimgeour severamente. Bernard Castlegard sonrió desganadamente.

- El Señor Tenebroso no suele explicarnos sus planes - contestó, y su voz se tiñó casi imperceptiblemente de amargura -. Se limita a exigirnos que cumplamos sus órdenes.

Una mano se posó sobre el antebrazo de Harry; al volverse, vio que Hermione lo miraba con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

- Ya lo sé - respondió a la pregunta que ella no había formulado -. Ginny.

De modo que, al final, todo lo que había hecho no había servido de nada. Voldemort sabía lo de Ginny. Todos lo sabían. Y, si no le había ocurrido nada, había sido por pura suerte: Voldemort había intentado por todos los medios hacerse con ella. Y, si lo hubiera conseguido, probablemente Harry lo habría mandado todo al cuerno y habría ido a buscarla, que era, seguramente, lo que Voldemort tenía en mente cuando había planeado secuestrarla.

- Quizá los otros dos acusados sepan algo más... - sugirió la señora Marchbanks, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Grubbly-Plank y Robards. El antiguo jefe de los aurores se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé - dijo la profesora Grubbly-Plank sosegadamente, como si en vez de juzgándola estuvieran compartiendo una agradable merienda -. Mis órdenes fueron muy sencillas: debía apartar al auror que estuviera de guardia en la puerta de Hogwarts de su puesto. A cualquier precio.

- ¿Y sus órdenes provenían de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? - preguntó Scrimgeour -. ¿No le explicó nada?

Grubbly-Plank se encogió de hombros.

- Severus Snape me transmitió las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso - respondió -. No soy lo suficientemente importante como para que él se dirija a mí directamente.

Harry contuvo una exclamación, que, afortunadamente, pasó inadvertida para el resto de la gente que había en la sala. Para todos excepto para Ron y Hermione.

- Snape - susurró Hermione, sobresaltada.

- Ajá - dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Snape. ¿Por qué cada vez que desenredaban un nudo del entramado que conformaban los planes de Voldemort, al final siempre estaba Snape?

- La cuestión es - intervino Ron desde el otro lado -: ¿Actuaban realmente bajo las órdenes de Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis, o eran las órdenes de Snape?

- Casi da la sensación de que Snape era el auténtico amo, ¿verdad? - murmuró Hermione, pensativa -. El que estaba en el centro de la telaraña, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Déjate de metáforas, Hermione - gruñó Ron en voz baja -. Lo que quieres decir es que parece que Snape era el jefazo en la sombra, y que Quien-Tú-Sabes no se enteraba de nada y pensaba que era él quien mandaba, ¿no? Pues dilo claramente.

- No del todo - contestó Harry, ignorando la expresión de dignidad ultrajada de Hermione -. Snape era mucho más listo de lo que cualquiera podía pensar. Seguro que se cuidó muy mucho de querer gobernar demasiado. No, seguro que se limitó a dar una orden aquí, otra allí, y el resto se lo dejó a Voldemort, adecuando sus planes para que coincidiesen con los de su Señor.

- Explíquenos para qué quería El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado secuestrar a la señorita Weasley - dijo Scrimgeour desde la parte delantera de la Sala -. Recuerden que estamos hablando de una reducción de su condena...

Pero ni Bernard Castlegard ni Gerard Golding pudieron añadir nada más: evidentemente, Severus Snape les había ordenado que secuestrasen a Ginny y no les había dado ningún tipo de explicación. El Wizengamot parecía confuso: todos ellos habrían apostado lo que fuese a que los mortífagos iban detrás de Harry. Lo de Ginny Weasley les tenía completamente desconcertados.

Harry, por el contrario, una vez pasó la primera impresión, comprendió que era lo más lógico: si Voldemort sabía lo que él sentía por Ginny, la mejor forma de atraerle hacia él era tenerla a ella. Y, por supuesto, ese también era el caso de Severus Snape. Había sido un imbécil... ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que el año anterior, cuando Ginny y él estaban juntos, había pasado horas y horas en el despacho de Snape, castigado, e incluso había pensado que Snape prolongaba el castigo para que no pudiera aprovechar las escasas oportunidades de ver a Ginny que tenía? Evidentemente, Snape sabía lo de Ginny... Lo único que Harry no tenía claro era si había sido Snape o Voldemort el que había ordenado a sus mortífagos que secuestrasen a Ginny.

El Wizengamot volvió a votar y condenó a Grubbly-Plank y a Robards a cincuenta años en Azkaban; Castlegard y Golding lograron reducir su cadena perpetua hasta los setenta años en la prisión. Tras eso, Scrimgeour dio por finalizado el juicio, los aurores sacaron a los cinco acusados por una puerta lateral y los miembros del Tribunal salieron poco a poco de la sala por la puerta del lateral opuesto a la anterior. Los escasos afortunados que habían conseguido presenciar el juicio, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville entre ellos, tuvieron que esperar hasta que todo el Wizengamot salió para que se abriera la puerta del fondo de la estancia, la que daba acceso al pasillo del Departamento de Misterios.

Mientras esperaban de pie junto al pasillo entre las gradas a que pasase la corta hilera de magos y brujas que habían asistido al juicio, Harry vio entre ellos a la profesora McGonagall, a Tonks y, sorprendentemente, a Horace Slughorn, que recorría el pasillo con su habitual paso bamboleante. El profesor de Pociones levantó la cabeza cuando pasaba junto a los cuatro alumnos.

- Ah, Harry, mi niño - dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa bajo el enorme mostacho -. ¿Podría hablar un instante contigo?

Estupefacto, Harry asintió brevemente y dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Ron y a Hermione. Ellos salieron detrás de todo el público, seguidos por Neville, mientras Harry y Slughorn se quedaban atrás.

- ¿Qué ocurre, profesor? - preguntó Harry cuando se quedaron a solas en la sala del juicio. Contra todo pronóstico, la sonrisa perenne de Slughorn se desvaneció y el profesor se puso repentinamente serio.

- Hay algo que quizá debería haberte contado el año pasado - dijo, con la voz impregnada de inseguridad -. Pero no creí que tuviera ninguna importancia, y, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que te llevabas con el profesor Snape... y luego, cuando murió el profesor Dumbledore, pues, yo...

Harry lo miró con curiosidad, pese a que estaba firmemente convencido de que nada que Slughorn pudiera contarle acerca de Snape podría sorprenderle.

-¿De qué se trata? - preguntó.

- Verás, Harry - comenzó, no sin cierta reticencia -. Yo... Bueno, ya sabes que conocí a tu madre en el colegio, ¿verdad?

- ¿Mi madre? - exclamó Harry, extrañado -. Sí, me contó que le dio clase... ¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi madre con...?

- Bien - continuó Slughorn -, no sólo di clase a tu madre... En su curso, evidentemente, también estaba tu padre, y sus amigos, y Severus Snape.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

- Ya lo sabía, profesor - asintió -. Tenían la misma edad, y...

- Hay algo que creo que nadie te ha contado - le interrumpió Slughorn -. Y no me extraña, teniendo en cuenta la... Bueno, lo que sentías por el profesor Snape.

- ¿De qué está hablando? - preguntó Harry, alarmado -. ¿Qué tiene que ver...?

- Verás... - Slughorn bajó la mirada, y su bigote de morsa tembló ligeramente -. Probablemente no sabes que tu madre, Lily, y Severus, eran bastante amigos en el colegio.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Q-qué? - farfulló -. ¿Que mi madre qué?

Slughorn asintió lentamente. - Lily y Severus formaban una pareja muy extraña. Ella era una Gryffindor, y él estaba en Slytherin, y con razón... Sin embargo, Lily no se llevaba demasiado bien con sus compañeros de Gryffindor, ya sabes, con tu padre y sus amigos...

- Ya - dijo Harry, todavía demasiado asombrado como para darse cuenta de que estaba hablando.

- Y Severus, mientras tanto - continuó Slughorn -, no conseguía integrarse en su casa... Creo que, aunque hubiera conseguido ocultarlo, no tenía ningún tipo de confianza con ellos porque su padre era muggle. Pero Lily se parecía mucho a él...

- Mi madre no se parecía en nada a ese... a ese... - escupió Harry, furioso.

- Tienes que entenderlo, Harry - dijo Slughorn pacientemente -. Severus no encajaba entre sus compañeros, y Lily tampoco. Eso los hacía iguales, al menos en la mente de Severus. Estaba muy solo, me temo. Y ninguno de nosotros hizo nada por remediarlo. Pero Lily sí.

Harry contuvo la respuesta que sentía aflorar a sus labios. Slughorn tenía razón en algo: Lily Evans sí se preocupaba por los demás. Y sabía ver lo mejor que había en cada uno. Ahora, de ahí a que pudiera ver algo bueno en Severus Snape...

- Lily decidió sentarse junto a él en clase de Pociones - continuó Slughorn -. Aunque no creas que le resultó nada fácil hacerse amiga de él: Severus era un niño muy... adusto, por decirlo así. De cualquier forma - añadió, ignorando el bufido de Harry -, consiguió ganárselo de alguna manera. Quizá porque compartían un mutuo desagrado por tu padre - sonrió -, aunque creo que más bien era el hecho de que Lily no lo aborrecía por ser de Slytherin, ni tampoco por ser hijo de un muggle que, además, le maltrataba.

Slughorn miró a Harry con una sonrisa amable.

- Hay algo bastante curioso en todo este asunto: Severus, en realidad, aborrecía la asignatura de Pociones.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero, afortunadamente, la cerró a tiempo. No tenía intención de contarle a Slughorn que le había robado el libro de Pociones que le prestó el curso anterior, y que había acabado siendo de Snape.

- Sin embargo, se interesó por las pociones porque tu madre las adoraba - continuó Slughorn -. Y acabó siendo un maestro, como bien sabes. Pero sólo porque aprendió todo lo que Lily sabía acerca de ellas, que era mucho. Lily era su única amiga, y por tanto se interesó por lo que a ella le interesaba: en este caso, las Pociones. Y al final logró que se le dieran muy bien, aunque nadie lo habría dicho por lo mal que lo hacía en clase en sus primeros cursos...

"Si hubo algo que Lily hizo por él - continuó Slughorn -, fue darle confianza en sí mismo. Saber que era capaz de hacer lo que se propusiera, del mismo modo que consiguió ser un maestro en Pociones simplemente proponiéndoselo.

- No creo que Snape tuviera ningún tipo de trauma o algo por el estilo, profesor - dijo Harry, pese a que recordaba perfectamente la imagen del Snape niño asustado ante la furia de su padre.

- Ahí es donde te equivocas, Harry - contestó Slughorn con expresión pesarosa -. Severus sí que tenía algo parecido a un trauma. Ten en cuenta que era un Slytherin, y de la cabeza a los pies, te lo puedo asegurar. Pero era hijo de un muggle. Y los hijos de muggle no encajaban bien en mi casa, por desgracia. De modo que Severus no encajaba en Slytherin por ser mestizo, ni encajaba en el resto de Hogwarts por ser de Slytherin. Si a eso le sumamos que tampoco vivía lo que se dice un ambiente acogedor en su casa, entonces verás que es muy lógico que no estuviera precisamente contento con su vida...

Harry no dijo nada: lo cierto es que no le importaba en absoluto lo mal que pudiera haberlo pasado Snape a lo largo de su demasiado larga (a juicio de Harry) existencia.

- Aunque también debo decir que Severus siempre ocultó a sus compañeros el hecho de que era mestizo - siguió Slughorn -. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Los profesores lo sabíamos, por supuesto, pero ningún alumno lo descubrió. Excepto Lily: Lily sí lo sabía. Claro Que había muy poco que se le escapase a Lily: creo que tardó días en comprender la causa de la amargura de Severus. Y, contrariamente a lo que se podría esperar, Severus no se alejó de ella por aquello, sino que acabó abriéndose a ella y confiándole todos sus secretos. Incluso le buscaron juntos un mote, aunque no recuerdo...

- ¿No sería "El Príncipe Mestizo"? - murmuró Harry, desganado.

- Sí, algo así - respondió Slughorn -. Creo. Aunque nunca me lo dijeron, ni siquiera cuando ambos comenzaron a venir al Club Slug...

- Oh - dijo Harry, sin sorprenderse en absoluto. De modo que su madre y Snape habían ido juntos al Club Slug... ¿Había algo más que le quedara por saber?

- Creo que estaba un poco enamorado de ella - confesó Slughorn, sin percatarse del brinco que el corazón de Harry dio en su caja torácica.

- ¿Cómo? - exclamó, esperando haber oído mal. Slughorn pareció volver de muy lejos, y miró a Harry como si no supiera quién era.

-Oh, lo siento, mi niño - dijo, y sonrió -. Es sólo una teoría que tenía, aunque, viendo lo que sucedió después...

Harry vaciló.

- ¿Qué... qué pasó? - preguntó al fin.

- Bueno - respondió Slughorn, mirando al infinito -, según lo que pude descubrir por lo poco que me contaron, Severus llamó "Sangre Sucia" a Lily delante de todo el colegio.

- Oh, sí, un signo inconfundible de enamoramiento - dijo Harry con sorna.

- No lo entiendes, Harry - contestó Slughorn -. A pesar de todo, Severus se sentía culpable por sentir... bueno, eso, por una Gryffindor, y de familia muggle, para más señas. Supongo que reaccionó así en un momento de tensión, aunque no llegué a averiguarlo.

Harry cerró los ojos. Evidentemente, Slughorn estaba hablando de aquella escena que presenció en el Pensadero... De modo que aquel era el peor recuerdo de Snape, sí, pero no por lo que él había creído en un principio.

- De cualquier forma - continuó Slughorn -, desde entonces Lily no quiso volver a saber nada de Severus. Él intentó arreglar las cosas, me consta: incluso llegó a pedirme consejo, y eso que siempre tuve la sensación de que no me tenía demasiado aprecio, la verdad. Pero Lily no volvió a ser su amiga.

"Y fue entonces cuando Severus empezó a cambiar. Antes era un muchacho retraído, y todo lo que hacía era para complacer a su amiga, incluso lo que hacía por los demás era porque sabía que a ella le agradaría; pero desde entonces se convirtió en una persona fría, independiente, y jamás, jamás - recalcó -, volvió a hacer absolutamente nada que no redundase en su propio beneficio. Creo que utilizó la confianza en sí mismo que Lily le ayudó a encontrar para llegar a ser quien era - añadió, un poco contrito -. Aunque, por supuesto, Lily nunca lo supo: creo que no volvieron a cruzar una sola palabra. Y claro, dewspués de la muerte de tus...

Slughorn calló repentinamente al ver la expresión de odio intenso que desfiguraba el rostro de Harry. Pareció comprender repentinamente que Harry sabía algo que a él, pese a sus múltiples fuentes de información, se le escapaba... Y así era, en realidad: Harry estaba recordando una vez más, como si hubiera podido olvidarlo, que había sido Snape quien había conducido a Voldemort hasta Lily. Y entonces se le ocurrieron dos cosas a la vez: en primer lugar, si no habría sido cierto que Snape se arrepintiera de contarle a Voldemort la profecía cuando supo que por su culpa había muerto el que, si había que creer a Slughorn, había sido su gran amor de juventud; y en segundo lugar, y mucho más alarmante, cómo era posible que Snape hubiera vuelto "al buen camino", es decir, se hubiera unido a las filas del Ministerio, un año antes de la caída de Lord Voldemort, es decir, aproximadamente cuando nació Harry... Así lo había asegurado Dumbledore en el juicio de Igor Karkarov, que Harry presenció en el Pensadero años atrás. Y, sin embargo, Dumbledore le había explicado el año anterior que Snape se había arrepentido de sus acciones cuando Voldemort mató a sus padres... Entonces, ¿cómo se iba a arrepentir Snape un año antes de la caída de Voldemort, que fue por lo que el Wizengamot le declaró inocente en aquella ocasión, si la caída de Voldemort coincidió con la muerte de James y Lily Potter? ¿Cómo era posible que Dumbledore se tragase aquel cuento, si Snape llegó justo después de la supuesta muerte de Lord Voldemort y dijo que estaba muy arrepentido por haber propiciado la muerte de James y Lily? Y, lo que era aún más inquietante, ¿Snape había cautivado a Dumbledore lo suficiente como para que el director de Hogwarts mintiese por él ante en Wizengamot? Porque si Snape se arrepintió tras la muerte de sus padres, y por tanto después de la desaparición de Voldemort, entonces Dumbledore había mentido al decir que se había unido a las filas de la Orden un año antes de la caída del Señor Tenebroso...

- De todas formas, Harry - dijo Slughorn, vacilante -, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que Severus tampoco habría hecho jamás algo que perjudicase al hijo de Lily Evans. Y menos con esos ojos que tienes... Los ojos de...

- Mi madre, sí - le interrumpió Harry abruptamente -. Y no me diga que no habría hecho nada que me perjudicase porque si llega a hacer algo más por perjudicarme me habría encontrado en serios problemas, profesor.

_Ni siquiera ayudarme a vencer a Voldemort_, pensó para sí. _Si hubiera conseguido matarlo, no creo que Snape se hubiera hecho a un lado graciosamente para cederme el puesto. No, como dice Slughorn, todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por él, no por nadie más._

Lo cual, en cierto modo, le hacía sentir un orgullo feroz: si Snape, que siempre había pensado lo peor de Harry, había creído que era capaz de vencer a Voldemort, entonces quizá no estuviera todo perdido...

- Harry - dijo Slughorn, que parecía un poco avergonzado -. No sé si debería decirte esto, pero... Bueno, tú mismo me dijiste que eras El Elegido, y supongo que...

- ¿Lo recuerda? - preguntó Harry, sobresaltado. Slughorn sonrió de mala gana.

- El hecho de que haya bebido mucho un día no quiere decir que el alcohol me haya sorbido el cerebro, muchacho - respondió -. De cualquier modo eso ahora no importa. Verás - continuó, introduciendo una mano en un bolsillo interior de su recargada chaqueta granate con botones dorados -, a lo mejor a Minerva le da algo si sabe que... Bueno, este verano recibí esta nota - dijo, sacando un arrugado pliego de pergamino -. Era de Severus Snape, y...

- ¿De Snape? - exclamó Harry -. Profesor, ¿por qué no se lo contó a los aurores, o a la Orden...?

- Porque no me pareció oportuno en ese momento - contestó Slughorn tranquilamente, como si no estuvieran hablando de que podrían haber atrapado a un mortífago fugado -. El caso es que Severus me pedía que me reuniese con él la noche siguiente, supongo que para entrevistarme con Quien-Tú-Sabes. Me imagino que... que él, querría que me uniera a sus mortífagos "por los viejos tiempos", o algo así. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado todavía me guarda un cierto respeto, ¿sabes? - añadió, hinchando el pecho como si fuera motivo de orgullo -. Pero yo no fui. Nunca he compartido la forma en que el joven Tom Ryddle se comportó, ni en el colegio ni fuera de él. Y mucho menos lo que hizo años después, y lo que sigue haciendo hoy en día. No pienso unirme a él, me ofrezca lo que me ofrezca. De hecho, más bien pienso en cómo derrotarle. Y ahí es donde entras tú, Harry.

Harry no dijo nada. No sabía a dónde quería ir a parar Slughorn al contarle todo aquello, ni sabía por qué el profesor confiaba tanto en él como para contarle algo que podía costarle unos cuantos años en Azkaban.

- Severus me citó en una casa - le aclaró Slughorn, desdoblando la nota -. En una casa particular, ¿entiendes? No sé si Quien-Tú-Sabes confiaba lo suficiente en convencerme para que me uniera a él como para revelarme el paradero de su escondite, pero creo que podría ser un buen comienzo... ¿O me equivoco al pensar que, para matarle, antes debes dar con él? - inquirió con una aguda mirada que hizo que Harry se estremeciera.

- ¿Y dónde está esa casa, profesor? - preguntó Harry, vacilante, sin saber muy bien si Slughorn era digno de confianza o no. ¿Lo era? Era el jefe de Slytherin, y había sido profesor de Voldemort... pero también era cierto que Dumbledore, McGonagall y el Ministerio, confiaban en él, si es que eso servía para algo, se dijo amargamente.

Slughorn le tendió el pergamino.

- En el Valle de Godric - dijo.


	33. Lengua de serpiente

- CAPÍTULO 33 -

_**Lengua de serpiente**_

- Potter - dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Harry y Slughorn se dieron la vuelta a la vez.

- Oh, hola, Minerva - dijo el profesor, atusándose el tupido mostacho en un gesto de nerviosismo -. ¿Qué ocu...?

- No he podido evitar escuchar lo que decíais - contestó la profesora McGonagall, y su expresión de severidad desmentía la hipotética disculpa que subyacía en sus palabras. Hipotética, porque en realidad la directora de Hogwarts no solía disculparse a menudo, ni siquiera por escuchar a escondidas conversaciones privadas -. De ninguna manera vas a ir tú solo a buscar la guarida de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

- Disculpe, profesora - dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño -, pero no había pedido su opinión, y lamento si parezco un poco rudo al decir esto.

McGonagall apretó fuertemente los labios. Las arrugas de su rostro se hicieron aún más visibles, haciéndola parecer, incongruentemente, más fuerte y vital que nunca.

- No pretendo convencerte de que no vayas, Potter - respondió -. Pero no vas a ir solo. No tardaré ni quince minutos en reunir a la Orden, y entonces...

- Profesora - la interrumpió Harry bruscamente -, no necesito que la Orden del Fénix me haga de niñera, muchas gracias.

- No se trata de eso, Harry - dijo McGonagall, suavizando el tono -. Tú harás el trabajo, por supuesto, pero nosotros podemos protegerte...

- Además - insistió Harry -, lo que menos me hace falta en este momento es llegar al escondite de Voldemort con un ejército: lo que pretendo, de hecho, es entrar y salir sin que se dé cuenta. Recuerde que antes de ir a por él tengo que encontrar a su serpiente, y eso es lo que quiero hacer hoy. Ya tendrá tiempo de "protegerme" cuando vaya a por Lord Voldemort - añadió, no sin cierta burla en su voz: no tenía la menor intención de llevarse a la Orden del Fénix a su lucha personal contra Voldemort. Y, ya puestos, tampoco tenía intención de llevarse a Ron y a Hermione: Voldemort era demasiado peligroso. Ya era bastante malo que él estuviera obligado a intentar matarlo, como para que Ron y Hermione se vieran envueltos en aquel asunto.

- Harry - intervino Slughorn en voz baja -, no sé si es lo más sensato...

Harry suspiró, impaciente.

- En serio - respondió -. Lo que realmente necesito es pasar desapercibido, de modo que no me voy a llevar a una docena de miembros de la Orden si...

- Harry, no creo que tú puedas pasar desapercibido para Quien-Tú-Sabes - dijo McGonagall -. Y mucho menos en el Valle de Godric. Notará tu presencia desde kilómetros de distancia.

Harry le dirigió una mirada triunfal.

- Si realmente quiere ayudarme, entonces - contestó, esbozando una sonrisa -, lo que debe hacer es organizar una maniobra de distracción. ¿Por qué no intenta hacer salir a Lord Voldemort de su escondite, para que yo pueda entrar sin ningún peligro y cargarme a esa maldita serpiente?

La profesora McGonagall chasqueó los labios.

- No creo que nos resulte tan fácil como crees, Harry - dijo, y sin embargo en su tono de voz se adivinaba que había admitido la derrota -. Pero lo intentaré. Ven, Horace - añadió, mirando en dirección a un desconcertado profesor Slughorn que observaba a Harry como si no hubiera entendido la mitad de lo que había dicho -. Vamos a buscar a Remus. Harry, si puedieras decirle al profesor Slughorn dónde...

Harry sostuvo un instante la mirada de McGonagall y después se encogió de hombros. Si ella confiaba en él, ¿por qué iba a dudar él?

- La sede de la Orden está en Grimmauld Place número 12, profesor - dijo en un susurro, pese a que no había nadie cerca que pudiera oírles. Slughorn asintió.

- Un Encantamiento Fidelio - comentó -. Impresionante. Ya sabía yo que eras un mago poderoso, pese a que sigo sin comprender qué ha pasado con tu habilidad para hacer pociones, mi niño.

- Supongo que Snape tenía razón - respondió Harry irónicamente -. Me falta sutileza.

Slughorn negó con la cabeza.

- Hace falta mucha sutileza para hacer un Fidelio, Harry - dijo -. Nunca te infravalores: si Dumbledore tenía fe en ti, lo menos que puedes hacer es tenerla tú también.

Y, dicho esto, ofreció el rechoncho brazo cubierto de brocado granate a la profesora McGonagall y ambos se alejaron hacia la puerta de la Sala del Tribunal.

Una vez más, Harry, Ron y Hermione se Aparecieron a la sombra de una colina de un intenso tono verde esmeralda, cubierta de hierba fresca y húmeda que olía a primavera y mitigaba sus pasos mientras avanzaban hacia el polvoriento camino arenoso que bajaba hacia el valle. Los matorrales y los árboles llenos de brotes amarillos y verdes les flanqueaban el camino mientras se dirigían colina abajo, bajo el agradable calorcillo del primer sol del verano, y una brisa suave les agitaba las túnicas y los cabellos y les llevaba aromas de flores, hierba, agua y frutas tempranas, una mezcolanza de olores que les abrió el apetito y, a la ver, les hizo sentirse bien con el mundo en general y con ellos mismos en particular. Al doblar un recodo del sendero, ante ellos apareció el pequeño valle rodeado de colinas. Al fondo pudieron ver el riachuelo que el verano anterior había correteado entre las piedras, convertido con el deshielo en un río ancho y de aguas espumeantes. Encaramado en el flanco de una de las montañas descansaba el pueblecito de color rojo terroso.

- Lo que no acabo de entender - comentó Ron, encaramándose en la misma roca sobre la que, meses atrás, había escudriñado el panorama -, es por qué Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis ha elegido esconderse precisamente aquí. Uno pensaría que no querría ver este sitio ni en pintura, después de que estuvo a punto de morir en este mismo pueblo hace años, ¿no?...

- Al contrario, yo lo veo bastante lógico - dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza -. A Voldemort le gustan mucho los símbolos, ¿recuerdas? Seguro que, en su cabeza, se imagina que al esconderse aquí está demostrando algo, no sé, que tiene poder sobre Harry, o algo así.

Ron soltó un bufido.

- De verdad, Hermione, tienes una imaginación desbordante.

Hermione se volvió hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados, en parte por la rabia, en parte por el deslumbrante sol de media tarde que centelleaba entre dos de las colinas más altas.

- Bueno, de eso trata, ¿verdad? - se limitó a decir, y siguió caminando por el sendero. Ron miró a Harry, que se encogió de hombros y la siguió camino abajo. Refunfuñando, Ron bajó de la roca terrosa y echó a andar hacia el lejano pueblecito, que parecía aún más rojizo por el reflejo de la luz del sol.

Al llegar al pueblo comprobaron que habían tenido razón al pensar, la primera vez que lo visitaron, que de ordinario debía ser de un colorido impresionante: las casas de color bermejo y tejados rojizos, con las puertas y ventanas pintadas de oro viejo, contrastaban de forma increíble con las montañas esmeralda sobre las que se apoyaba, y con el marco intensamente azul del cielo primaveral. El río, de aguas color turquesa manchadas de blanco por la espuma que levantaban al chocar con las piedras, rugía a un lado del conglomerado de casitas rojas y doradas. Incluso las calles empedradas, de piedras redondeadas por el tiempo y un apagado color gris grafito, parecían tener mucho más color que las calles de cualquier otro lugar.

- Bien, ¿qué casa es? - preguntó Ron mientras caminaban por la calle principal del Valle de Godric -. No será la tuya, ¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza. - No, no habría podido aunque se atreviera a hacerlo. Recuerda que los habitantes de este pueblo la han convertido en una especie de santuario, no podría esconderse allí si a cada momento puede aparecer alguien a dejar flores o...

- Además, este verano nosotros mismos estuvimos allí, y no vimos ni rastro de Voldemort - añadió Hermione -. Y, según Slughorn, si este es realmente su escondite, ya debía estar aquí para entonces...

- Ajá - asintió Harry -. En la nota decía que era la última casa de la calle del Oeste, supongo que es la que sale de la calle principal hacia el río...

- No hay ningún cartel... - Ron paseó la mirada por las fachadas de las casas -. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a saber si es la calle que buscamos?

- Supongo que podríamos preguntarlo - sugirió Hermione, señalando hacia una de las callejuelas adyacentes, donde un anciano acababa de salir de una casa -. ¡Eh! ¡Disculpe, señor! - gritó, dirigiéndose hacia él. El hombre se detuvo, sorprendido -. ¿Cómo podríamos llegar a la calle del Oeste?

La mirada del hombre se paseó por los rostros de Ron y Hermione y acabó, indefectiblemente, sobre la cicatriz que brillaba en la frente de Harry.

- La calle del Oeste... - murmuró, con los ojos fijos en Harry, que se removió en su sitio, incómodo -. Ten cuidado si vas a la calle del Oeste, Harry Potter. Es aquella de allí - y señaló hacia su izquierda, a un recodo que hacía la callejuela por la que acababa de llegar -. La primera a la derecha.

- ¿Por qué tengo que tener cuidado, señor? - preguntó Harry, desconcertado. El anciano se encogió de hombros.

- Nadie va a esa calle desde hace años, Harry Potter - contestó en voz baja -. Se dice que fue por esa calle por la que entró en el Valle de Godric El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado la noche en que os atacó a tus padres y a ti.

- Oh, vaya - gruñó Hermione -. ¿Es una calle maldita, acaso? - preguntó con sorna.

- Aquí no hay calles malditas, señorita - dijo el anciano -. Sólo maldecimos los recuerdos.

Esbozó una sonrisa enigmática y se alejó arrastrando los pies, hasta desaparecer doblando la esquina que conducía a la calle principal.

Los tres permanecieron inmóviles unos segundos, hasta que Hermione soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

- O sea, que Voldemort se da un paseo por una calle y nadie vuelve a poner los pies en ella... Desde luego, esta gente es increíble.

- Tienen miedo, Hermione - la contradijo Ron, cuya expresión era indescifrable -. A lo mejor tú no lo entiendes, porque tu familia nunca ha oído hablar de todo este asunto. Pero yo he crecido temblando ante el mero sonido de su nombre. Te aseguro que si viviera aquí tampoco me haría ninguna gracia entrar en esa calle.

- Bueno, pues eso es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer - dijo Harry, dirigiendo la mirada calle abajo -. Por lo menos, yo. Ron, no es necesario que vengas si no...

- ¿Estás loco? - exclamó Ron, frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Crees que he venido hasta aquí sólo para rajarme por otro cuento de brujas?

- Llevas toda la vida temblando por esos cuentos de brujas, Ron - respondió Harry, divertido -. ¿No?

Ron le fulminó con la mirada y echó a andar calle abajo, sin detenerse para comprobar si le seguían o no. Harry soltó una carcajada, miró a Hermione, que le devolvió la mirada con los ojos brillantes de regocijo, y ambos lo siguieron por la callejuela empedrada.

Realmente, no costaba nada creer que nadie hubiera pisado la calle del Oeste desde hacía diecisiete años. A diferencia del resto del pueblo, en aquel estrecho callejón que llevaba hasta el río las fachadas de las casas estaban descuidadas, sucias; la pintura de las puertas y los marcos de las ventanas se había desconchado, aunque donde aún podía verse algún resto se adivinaba que era del mismo color dorado viejo del resto de los marcos del Valle de Godric. Había tejas caídas en mitad de la calle, y las telarañas cubrían casi por completo las ventanas y puertas. Incluso el color rojizo de las fachadas estaba un poco desvaído, y parecía más bien rosado en la penumbra de la calle, en la que apenas asomaba la luz del sol, tan estrecha que era.

- Demasiado estrecha para ser una entrada al pueblo, ¿no os parece? - comentó Hermione en tono casual, mientras avanzaban con precaución sobre el suelo irregular.

- ¿Sabéis? - dijo Ron en un susurro -. Bien pensado, no me extrañaría nada que resultase que Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis se esconde aquí. Vamos, que tiene toda la pinta.

- Sí - asintió Harry -. Una calle abandonada en el Valle de Godric. No se lo podían haber puesto mejor...

La última casa de la calle, justo al lado del río, estaba tan deteriorada como las demás. Sin embargo, pese a que apenas conservaba un vestigio de pintura en el marco de la puerta, la hoja en sí estaba intacta, casi como si la hubieran puesto nueva sin molestarse en arreglar el resto de la puerta. Las ventanas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, cubiertas de polvo y telarañas, como si nadie hubiera vivido en aquella casa desde hacía décadas. Y así parecería si no fuera por la puerta, que daba a entender que alguien se había preocupado por cambiarla hacía poco.

- Mucho cuidado ahora - musitó Harry, colocándose frente a la puerta -. No queremos que nadie sepa que estamos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Deberíamos haber traído la Capa de Invisibilidad - susurró Ron, que parecía un poco asustado ahora que se veía frente a la puerta de la que, posíblemente, era la casa donde se escondía Lord Voldemort.

- No quería perder el tiempo en volver a Hogwarts a por ella - explicó Harry, posando una mano sorprendentemente firme sobre la madera rugosa y nueva de la puerta -. Además, no creo que con una Capa de Invisibilidad se pueda engañar a Voldemort, sinceramente: sería demasiado sencillo.

Empujó la puerta muy despacio, y no se sorprendió al encontrarla cerrada. Incluso sonrió cuando giró el picaporte y tampoco se abrió. Se volvió hacia Hermione.

- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó en voz baja. Hermione se acercó.

- Supongo que con un _Alohomora_ bastará - respondió ella observando la puerta -. No creo que Voldemort haya puesto una protección mayor en este lugar: si nadie se ha acercado a esta calle desde hace años, apuesto a que pensó que no lo necesitaría. Más bien creo que se trata de una protección testimonial.

Harry volvió a sorprenderse ante la extraña manera de funcionar que tenía la mente de Hermione. Y, sin embargo, una vez más tenía razón: apenas había apuntado a la puerta con la varita y ésta se abrió sin un crujido, lentamente, mostrando la densa oscuridad del interior. Harry vaciló un instante en el umbral, encendió el extremo de su varita y después entró cautelosamente, seguido por Hermione y Ron.

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, y, al parecer, vacía. Entraron a un pequeño recibidor polvoriento, en el que no había ni un solo mueble. Detrás de una puerta que parecía a punto de caerse a pedazos había un salón de un tamaño desmesurado, para lo pequeña que parecía la casa desde fuera: en el centro, una enorme mesa rectangular con al menos una docena de sillas alrededor, y en un lateral una alacena inmensa, sobre la que un espejo manchado por la edad colgaba de la pared; también había sillas, sillones e incluso un sofá de tres plazas desperdigados por los rincones, junto a la chimenea de piedra, y, aún así, todavía quedaba espacio suficiente para organizar un baile con treinta o cuarenta invitados. Pero allí tampoco había nadie.

Ron descubrió una escalera que salía de un hueco junto a la chimenea. Subieron los empinados escalones y Harry empujó otra puerta destartalada para entrar en una habitación mucho más pequeña que la que acababan de abandonar. Le echó un vistazo rápido, y se quedó petrificado.

Con estupor, contempló la habitación en penumbra, las paredes cubiertas de cortinajes color rojo sangre, el candelabro de múltiples brazos llenos de velas a medio consumir, apagadas y secas: nadie las había encendido en las últimas horas. Una silla de madera y estilo anticuado, forrada de terciopelo negro, permanecía de pie, solitaria, en mitad de la estancia. En el muro opuesto a la puerta, entre los cortinajes, había un espejo roto y manchado por los años. Harry se acercó lentamente, y al final no pudo resistirlo y apartó la mirada de su propio reflejo, temiendo verlo convertirse en el rostro blanco, cadavérico y de ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort, como... como sucedió la última vez que se contempló en aquel espejo.

- Tenía razón - musitó, estudiando la habitación con una creciente sensación de triunfo, mezclada con el horror de verse de nuevo en aquella habitación -. Slughorn tenía razón... Lord Voldemort se esconde aquí. O, al menos, se escondía aquí hace menos de dos años.

- No hace tanto, Harry - dijo Hermione, estudiando el candelabro -. Estas velas aún están blandas. Alguien las ha encendido hoy mismo, ayer como mucho.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa extraña.

- Por supuesto - respondió -. Es el escondite ideal, ¿no?.. No iba a dejarlo así como así...

- ¡Harry! - susurró Ron desde una de las paredes cubiertas por los amplios y apolillados cortinajes. Hubo algo en su tono que hizo que a Harry se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca. Ron señalaba el suelo, con una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

Entre las largas cortinas surgió una sombra alargada, que avanzó lentamente por el suelo alfombrado. El apretón que Hermione le dio en el brazo fue completamente innecesario: Harry reconoció al instante la figura sinuosa, enorme, y la cabeza triangular de la mascota de Lord Voldemort.

- Harry - musitó Hermione, sin dejar de apretarle el brazo -. Cuidado... Si ella está aquí, también puede estar él.

Harry se soltó de un tirón y negó con la cabeza.

- Ésta es su habitación - dijo -. Si estuviera, estaría aquí, con ella.

En ese momento la serpiente levantó la cabeza, fijó sus ojillos de pupilas rasgadas en los de Harry y emitió un leve silbido.

- _Te conozco_ - dijo -. _Eres el enemigo de mi amo_.

Harry sonrió y se acercó a ella.

- _Nagini_ - dijo a su vez -. _De modo que ahora hablas conmigo, ¿eh? Qué honor_.

La serpiente se irguió hasta que su cabeza quedó a la misma altura que la de Harry. Éste oyó el respingo de Hermione, y la respiración entrecortada de Ron.

- _Antes no tenía nada que decirte_ - contestó la serpiente, y sus pupilas se estrecharon aún más mientras estudiaba a Harry atentamente -. _Sólo eras comida. Ni siquiera podía imaginar que pudieras entenderme. Y, desde luego, no me habría importado saberlo: seguías siendo comida_.

- _Oh_ - dijo Harry fríamente -. _¿Y ahora ya no soy comida? ¿Ahora tienes algo que decirme?_

Si _Nagini_ hubiera tenido labios, probablemente habría sonreído.

- _Sigues siendo comida_ - admitió -. _Pero ahora eres una comida más entretenida_.

- _No pienso servirte de diversión, Nagini_ - dijo Harry con un gesto de tolerancia -. _Por si no te has dado cuenta, ahora no estoy atado a una lápida. No te resultará tan fácil comerme_.

- _Por eso eres una comida más entretenida_ - respondió la serpiente, sacando la lengua para saborear el olor de Harry. A éste le dio la sensación de que se relamía por anticipado.

Sin embargo, no se apartó de ella, ni movió ni un músculo cuando _Nagini_ se acercó a su rostro. Eso pareció desconcertar a la serpiente, que se retiró unos centímetros, observándolo, desconfiada.

- _¿A qué has venido, enemigo de mi amo?_ - preguntó en un silbido agudo. Harry no se movió, pero se las arregló para imprimir en su mirada todo el odio que sentía por aquel animal.

- _A matarte_ - respondió sencillamente.

_Nagini_ volvió a pasar la lengua bífida por lo que, de ser distinta su morfología, serían sus labios.

- _Ah, pero no puedes matarme_ - dijo suavemente.

- _¿Por qué?_ - preguntó Harry, acariciando su varita con los dedos -. _¿Por qué piensas eso, Nagini?_

- _Porque nunca matarías a quien es igual que tú_ - contestó la serpiente con un brillo divertido en los ojos reptilianos. Harry se enfureció, y tuvo que respirar hondo para controlarse y no acabar con ella en ese mismo instante.

- _Que hable pársel no quiere decir que sea igual que tú, serpiente_ - dijo con toda la frialdad que le permitió la rabia que sentía -. _Significa sólo que puedo explicarte por qué antes de mandarte al otro barrio_.

- _No se trata de que hables mi lengua_ - respondió _Nagini_ en un silbido inconfundiblemente burlón -. _Eres igual que mi amo... Has sido una serpiente, y ya no puedes discernir las sensaciones que son humanas y las que son mías_.

- _No soy como tu amo_ - dijo Harry, temblando -. _Y no he sido..._

La serpiente le dirigió una mirada cargada de malignidad.

- _¿No has sido una serpiente?_ - terminó por él -. _¿Crees que ya no distingo un visitante del otro, enemigo de mi amo? ¿Crees que no sé cuándo hay un hombre en mi cuerpo y cuándo hay dos?_

Harry se quedó lívido de furia, y la sangre huyó de su rostro, mientras se sentía incapaz de separar el sentimiento de rabia y la sensación de horror que le embargaba.

- _Oh, sí, lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?_ - preguntó la serpiente en un suave silbido -. _¿Cómo ibas a matarme, si tú también lo recuerdas?_

_Nagini_ bajó un poco la cabeza y se acercó al oído de Harry para susurrar:

- _El sabor de la sangre... El placer de sentir cómo los huesos se quiebran bajo la fuerza de tus mandíbulas... Quieres volver a hacerlo, ¿no es así?_ -. Bajó aún más la voz para terminar: - _Quieres volver a atacar... quieres... matar..._

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Harry cuando volvió a sentir el ansia por probar la sangre caliente, por hundir en la carne los... colmillos.

Soltó un grito inarticulado de rabia y, cegado por la furia, sin molestarse siquiera en utilizar la varita, alargó la mano hacia _Nagini_ y, aferrando con fuerza la lengua bífida que vibraba a centímetros de su oído, se la arrancó de un tirón.

No malgastó ni una mirada en los despojos que tenía en la mano: los lanzó a un lado y se encaró con la serpiente, que había vuelto a tumbarse en el suelo, sobre un charco de su propia sangre, y pugnaba por alejarse de él. Tampoco desvió la mirada del animal cuando oyó un gemido ahogado justo detrás de sí.

- _Serpiente_ - silbó, tan enfurecido que apenas era capaz de contenerse para no lanzarse contra ella -. _Te aseguro que no me parezco en nada a ti. Y mucho menos me parezco a tu amo_.

Levantó la varita y, con un único gesto, partió a _Nagini_ por la mitad.

- Harry - dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa; él no apartó la mirada del cuerpo destrozado de la serpiente -. Harry, ¿qué...? ¿Por qué?

Harry suspiró profundamente y giró sobre sí mismo, intentando tranquilizarse. En su interior, se recriminaba aquel momento de falta de control: no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que sus sentimientos influyeran tanto en su comportamiento. Si algo había aprendido de Snape, era precisamente eso: furioso, no era rival para Voldemort. Y bien, quizá no fuera rival para él de cualquier forma... Pero había llegado tan lejos, destruyendo todos sus Horcruxes, que valía la pena intentarlo hasta el final, ¿no?... Suspiró otra vez y trató de poner la mente en blanco.

Y, cuando miró el rostro compungido de Hermione y la expresión de asco con la que Ron miraba el cadáver de _Nagini_, no le hizo falta hacer ningún esfuerzo por apartar todos los pensamientos conscientes de su mente, porque huyeron de repente al ver lo que había detrás de ellos.

En el umbral de la puerta, medio oculto por la sombra que proyectaban los cortinajes a la débil luz de las tres varitas, mirándolo fijamente con el rostro inexpresivo, estaba Lord Voldemort.


	34. El séptimo horcrux

- CAPÍTULO 34 -

_**El séptimo Horcrux**_

Sin embargo, Harry se recuperó en seguida: no pudo evitar sorprenderse, al recordar que la última vez que se había encontrado frente a frente con Voldemort no había sido capaz ni de levantar la varita para defenderse. En ese momento, no obstante, sintió la mente clara, fría, y, asombrosamente, ningún tipo de temor. Quizá el hecho de saber que, al final, hiciera lo que hiciera, se iba a ver en esa situación, había hecho que se acostumbrase tanto a la idea que, llegado el momento, tenía una extraña sensación de _dejà vù_. Como si, en realidad, ya hubiera vivido esa escena muchas, muchas veces. Se quedó mirando a Voldemort fijamente, con una serenidad que ni en sus más locos sueños habría creído que sentiría en una situación como aquella. Era como si su mente le dijese que todo lo que había vivido en su vida le había conducido hasta aquella casa y hasta aquel momento.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, y soltó un grito tan agudo y penetrante que los oídos de Harry se resintieron. Al oírlo, Ron la miró, desconcertado y todavía asqueado por el aspecto de Nagini, que permanecía en el suelo. Cuando vio a Hermione temblando como una hoja, él también miró hacia la puerta.

Él no gritó: pero el terror más absoluto se pintó a su rostro, del que huyó todo el color, y se quedó paralizado, con la boca abierta, los ojos desorbitados y la piel tan blanca como la cera.

Harry tomó aire profundamente y dirigió una mirada elocuente a Hermione, que parecía un poco más dueña de sí misma que Ron. Al menos, ella había conseguido apartar los ojos un instante de Voldemort, para clavarlos en los suyos. Harry le hizo un leve gesto con la mirada, indicándole que se hiciera a un lado, mientras, por el rabillo del ojo, veía cómo Voldemort se ponía en movimiento hacia él, ignorando a los otros dos jóvenes que permanecían inmóviles, aterrorizados, a un lado.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir sonido alguno e hizo ademán de avanzar hacia donde estaba Harry; éste negó con la cabeza, pero, o bien Hermione no le entendió, o bien no quiso entenderle: el caso es que dio un paso vacilante en dirección a él.

En ese momento Voldemort hizo un gesto con una mano alargada y blanca como el hueso, y las ocho velas del candelabro prendieron a la vez. Bajo el repentino charco de luz, Harry vio cómo avanzaba lentamente, adelantando a Hermione sin malgastar ni una mirada en ella, y a Ron, que parecía incapaz de apartar los ojos de él. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

Empuñó la varita y, sin mirar a Voldemort, apuntó hacia Hermione. Sonrió brevemente al ver cómo ella tropezaba con una barrera invisible y se detenía en su avance; al mirar su rostro, comprobó que, como había imaginado, estaba tan confusa y aterrada que no era capaz de romper el sencillo hechizo-escudo que había lanzado apresuradamente.

Harry volvió la cabeza para mirar a Voldemort, e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Lord Voldemort - dijo en voz baja, sin apartar la vista de los ojos rojos, rasgados, fijos en él. Voldemort apretó los finos labios al oír el tono levísimamente burlón.

- Harry Potter - dijo a su vez, con la voz fría y cruel que Harry había llegado a identificar como la suya propia en alguna ocasión. El rostro inhumano brillaba fantasmalmente a la luz tililante de las velas -. Así que, finalmente, has venido a encontrarte conmigo. Qué oportuno. Y pretendes proteger a tus amigos - señaló a Ron y a Hermione con un gesto evasivo - con ese encantamiento tan básico.

- No se trata de eso - contestó Harry, sin dejar de observar a Voldemort -. Pero no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera... esta vez.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos de serpiente. - Ah, pero tu querido Dumbledore no puede intervenir esta vez, ¿verdad, Harry?... Hace mucho que está criando malvas, según tengo entendido.

- Cierto - dijo Harry sin inmutarse, caminando hacia un lado para evitar que Voldemort se le acercase -. Tampoco tu adorada "Bella", si no me equivoco. Ya debe estar camino de Azkaban, si no ha llegado ya. A reunirse con Malfoy, con Avery, con MacNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Rabastan, Rookwood... ¿Me dejo alguno? - preguntó, fingiendo quedarse pensativo -. Oh, sí, Nott, Mulciber, Greyback, Rosier... Ah, y tampoco podemos olvidar que Snape también está... ¿Cómo has dicho?... criando malvas.

Voldemort frunció el ceño, lo cual hizo que su rostro deformado adquiriese un aspecto aún más horrendo de lo habitual.

- ¿Cuándo te he dado permiso para tutearme, Harry? - dijo suavemente -. Muestra un poco de respeto, jovenzuelo... -. Y después, sin darle a Harry tiempo para reaccionar, exclamó: - ¡_Crucio_!

El dolor, horrible, abrasador, como si mil cuchillos de hielo horadasen sus entrañas y se convirtieran en lava fundida en sus venas, lo golpeó con tanta virulencia que se tambaleó y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritar. Duró unos segundos que parecieron eones, hasta que Voldemort levantó la varita, dejando que el cuerpo de Harry cayese al suelo. Con la respiración entrecortada, Harry levantó la mirada y sus ojos se clavaron no en Voldemort, sino en Ron y Hermione, que observaban, horrorizados, desde el otro lado del escudo invisible.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos pardos y formó con los labios temblorosos dos palabras, cuyo significado le llegó directamente al cerebro como si ella las hubiera pronunciado en voz alta y junto a su oído:

_Aguanta, Harry..._

Olvidando el dolor al instante, Harry se levantó de un salto y aferró su varita con fuerza. Voldemort lo miró con lo que, con mucha imaginación, se podría interpretar como una expresión divertida en su cadavérico rostro.

- Ya empiezas a darte cuenta de que vas a morir, ¿verdad, Harry? - preguntó en voz baja. Harry, haciendo caso omiso de la oleada de dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo al tensarse, le devolvió la mirada con frialdad.

- Eres un estúpido, _Lord _Voldemort - contestó, y lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor que, como esperaba, Voldemort desvió sin ningún problema -. Sigues creyendo que eres inmortal, ¿verdad?

- Tú no puedes acabar conmigo, niño estúpido - escupió Voldemort, a quien, como Harry esperaba, el hechizo le había enfurecido -. Nadie puede. Y tú menos que nadie.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees - dijo Harry, aguijoneándolo con otro aturdidor que también rebotó en el escudo levantado rápidamente por Voldemort con un gesto descuidado. Después, viendo que contaba con toda su atención, sonrió burlonamente y señaló con un gesto de cabeza el cuerpo ensangrentado y partido por la mitad de _Nagini_.

- Oh - dijo Voldemort, mirándolo con indiferencia -. Ya veo. Has matado a una serpiente. Pero yo no soy una serpiente, Harry Potter. Yo soy mucho más que una serpiente.

Y, con la velocidad del rayo, levantó la varita y envió en dirección a Harry un rayo de color rojo intenso que Harry, asombrándose de sus propios reflejos, desvió con un leve movimiento de mano. El hechizo rebotó en el escudo protector que les envolvía como una crisálida y se perdió en la oscuridad.

- Curioso - respondió Harry -. Para ser mucho más que una serpiente, resulta que habías guardado un trozo de tu propia alma dentro de una.

El rostro de Voldemort se quedó lívido, la piel blanca como el hueso adquirió un tinte violáceo mientras los músculos de la mandíbula se movían convulsamente. Harry rió fríamente.

- Creías que nadie adivinaría nunca lo de tus Horcruxes, ¿verdad? - dijo en un tono que hizo que Voldemort se enfureciera aún más -. Y digo "Horcruxes", en plural, Milord. Los seis Horcruxes que _tenías_.

El énfasis que puso en la última palabra provocó la reacción que estaba esperando, pero, pese a que estaba preparado para la maldición de Voldemort, la rapidez con la que su oponente atacó apenas le dio tiempo a él para reaccionar a su vez; desde luego, fue incapaz de defenderse con la mano, de modo que tuvo que recurrir a su varita para desviar la maldición. Se tambaleó.

Entonces, volvió a ocurrir. Los rayos de ambos hechizos, el suyo y el de Voldemort, se encontraron en medio del aire, y la varita de Harry comenzó a vibrar como si la recorriera una descarga eléctrica, mientras Harry, con la mano agarrotada, observaba el fenómeno con una serenidad que le sorprendió a él mismo. El estrecho rayo de luz dorada y brillante unió las dos varitas hermanas, que no dejaban de vibrar, y se ramificó en una miríada de hilillos dorados que trazaron arcos sobre ellos hasta formar una segunda burbuja protectora dentro de la primera, dejando fuera a Ron y a Hermione, más desconcertados y aterrorizados que nunca. Harry miró la red dorada formada por el Priori Incantatem unos segundos, mientras su varita vibraba más que nunca conforme las curiosas piedrecillas de luz se acercaban paulatinamente a su lado del rayo de luz: al parecer, Voldemort también había reconocido el efecto provocado por el encuentro de los dos hechizos, y esta vez no pensaba dejarse vencer por la fuerza de voluntad de Harry. Éste sonrió, al darse cuenta, por primera vez, de que aquella vez había vencido a Voldemort en una lucha de igual a igual. Y pensaba volver a hacerlo.

Evidentemente, aquello sólo ocurría cuando obligaban a sus varitas a combatir la una contra la otra, como había explicado Dumbledore aquella noche, hacía ya tanto tiempo. De modo que, para vencerlo, antes tendría que conseguir desarmarlo. Lo mejor era distraerlo, y eso creía saber cómo conseguirlo. No se tragaba ese cuento de que Voldemort era frío como el hielo y no perdía jamás el control: apenas llevaban diez minutos frente a frente y ya había conseguido sacarlo de quicio. Sólo tenía que enfurecerlo un poco más.

Justo cuando el canto del fénix comenzaba a surgir de cada uno de los hilos de la red finamente tejida en torno a Harry y a Voldemort, Harry rompió la conexión.

Voldemort bajó la varita y se lo quedó mirando con expresión inexcrutable. Un momento después torció los labios en lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

- Veo que sabes por qué se produce este efecto, ¿no es así, Harry? - preguntó con indiferencia; no obstante, Harry percibió un brillo anormal en sus ojos rojos, y contuvo una sonrisa de satisfacción al adivinar que Voldemort no sabía que sus varitas tenían el mismo núcleo. De haberlo sabido, quizá Voldemort se habría deshecho de ella décadas antes. Pese a todo, no se le ocurría cómo podía sacar ventaja de aquello, a no ser que...

- Sí, lo sé - dijo en tono casual -. Pero no creo que te interese saberlo, sinceramente.

Voldemort no dijo nada, y Harry esperó el tiempo suficiente como para asegurarse de que había excitado su curiosidad.

- La pluma que contiene tu varita es de _Fawkes_ - dijo entonces, y sonrió -. El fénix de Dumbledore.

Y no dijo más, guardándose el hecho de que la suya también tenía una pluma de _Fawkes_ por si podía resultarle de utilidad más adelante. La expresión de Voldemort no cambió en absoluto.

- Ah - respondió -. ¿Y por eso se conecta con la tuya? Interesante - añadió, pensativo -. No tiene ningún sentido... A menos que Dumbledore te haya enseñado alguna manera de hacerlo, ¿me equivoco? ¿Te has hecho tan amigo de ese pájaro como para que te haya enseñado a luchar contra sus propias plumas?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Ya acabé contigo una vez gracias a _Fawkes_, ¿te acuerdas? - preguntó -. O quizá no... Al fin y al cabo, sólo eras un recuerdo.

- Oh, ya - dijo Voldemort, haciendo un gesto evasivo -. Ya veo. Sigues poniendo todas tus esperanzas en Dumbledore, a pesar de que el viejo está muerto, ¿verdad? Su fénix te salvó por Dumbledore, y piensas que seguir creyendo en ese chiflado volverá a salvarte... No sé quién es más estúpido, si Dumbledore o tú.

- ¿Dumbledore, un estúpido? - preguntó Harry suavemente, acariciando su varita -. Es posible. Al menos, confió en quien no debía. Pero lo mismo se puede decir de ti, Lord Voldemort.

Lanzó perezosamente un encantamiento aturdidor en dirección a su enemigo, buscando no conseguir desmayarle, sino más bien no bajar la guardia por culpa de la conversación. Voldemort ni siquiera necesitó alzar la mano para desviarlo.

- Estás intentando despistar mi atención, ¿verdad? - dijo -. Eres patético.

- Patético. Ya - contestó Harry con una sonrisa burlona -. Al menos, yo siempre supe que Snape no era de fiar. Lo patético es creer que tienes la fidelidad de una persona y darte cuenta al final de que te ha estado traicionando siempre.

Voldemort sonrió.

- Dumbledore... Siempre Dumbledore. Estás obsesionado con...

- No estaba hablando de Dumbledore - le interrumpió Harry -. Estaba hablando de ti.

Voldemort abrió la boca para responder, pero de su boca no surgió ningún sonido. Sin embargo, pese a su desconcierto, reaccionó en seguida: alzó la varita y gritó:

- ¡_Crucio_!

Afortunadamente, Harry ya se esperaba algo así, y tenía el cuerpo en tensión, preparado para esquivar la maldición que Voldemort pudiera lanzarle; los reflejos que el Quidditch había afinado y potenciado durante años vinieron en su ayuda en aquella ocasión, y se lanzó a un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar el rayo que surgió de la varita de Voldemort. Rodó por el suelo y se incorporó al instante, a los pies de Ron, que lo miraba desde el otro lado del escudo con los ojos muy abiertos, mordiéndose los labios.

- No vamos a empezar otra vez con esto, ¿verdad, Harry? - dijo Voldemort, con una mueca sardónica en los inexistentes labios -. ¿O has venido hasta aquí para jugar al gato y al ratón conmigo?

- ¿Quién es el gato y quién el ratón? - preguntó Harry intencionadamente, y se lanzó hacia el otro lado para esquivar la maldición de Voldemort. Lo único que podía servirle de escondite en aquella habitación era la silla forrada de terciopelo, y tampoco iba a servirle de mucho... De cualquier forma, en aquel momento no pensaba en ocultarse: se sentía extrañamente sereno y tranquilo, a pesar de saber que, esta vez, no había ninguna lápida ni estatua de piedra que se interpusiera entre una maldición asesina y él.

_Pues tendré que ser el primero en lanzarla_, pensó mientras se incorporaba de nuevo.

- ¿Qué has querido decir? - le espetó Voldemort, alzando de nuevo la varita. Harry alzó la suya a su vez y soltó una carcajada sin pizca de humor.

- ¿Acaso pensabas que una persona capaz de traicionar a alguien era de fiar? - preguntó bruscamente -. Si traicionó a Dumbledore, debías haber pensado que muy bien podía traicionar a... alguien más.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Voldemort, entrecerrando los ojos.

- De Snape, por supuesto - contestó Harry, mordaz -. Me temo que a ti también te ha estado tomando el pelo todos estos años. Pero no es necesario que te enfades: ya está muerto.

- ¡Ya sé que está muerto! - exclamó Voldemort, iracundo. Harry contuvo una sonrisa: Voldemort estaba empezando a perder el control.

- Y murió intentando ayudarme a acabar contigo - continuó tranquilamente -. Pero no por su bondad de corazón: lo que quería era destruirte, claro.

- No digas bobadas - respondió Voldemort, apretando con fuerza la varita entre sus largados dedos -. No podría...

- ¿Destruirte? - acabó Harry por él. Rió -. Para no poder, lleva muchos años buscando el modo. Y debo decir que consiguió encontrarlo.

Lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de Lord Voldemort, se metió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo y sacó el medallón falso que siempre llevaba encima.

- ¿Te suena? - preguntó suavemente, haciendo que la fina cadena dorada corretease entre sus dedos -. Supongo que no. Dumbledore y yo lo encontramos en una cueva, escondida en un acantilado... Llena de Inferi, y con un islote en mitad de un lago. Este medallón estaba escondido en una vasija, y tuvimos que beber una poción verde para alcanzarlo...

Voldemort palideció, de modo que su rostro se volvió de un repulsivo color violáceo, y se contorsionó en una mueca de furia.

- Eso sí te suena, ¿verdad? - continuó Harry, jugueteando con el medallón, que tintineaba a cada movimiento de sus dedos -. Dumbledore encontró tu escondite, sí. Pero lo más divertido es que alguien lo había encontrado antes. Aunque tú ya lo sabías, ¿no es así? -. Soltó una carcajada seca -. ¿O acaso mataste a Regulus Black porque te caía mal?

Voldemort pareció sobresaltado. La mano que sostenía la varita vaciló, como si, por primera vez en su vida, una debilidad humana pudiera afectarle.

- ¿Regulus? - dijo, y, realmente, parecía confuso -. Yo no maté a Regulus, niño estúpido. Lo mató la Orden del Fénix. Snape dijo que...

Harry soltó otra carcajada, ésta de verdad. Snape. Una ardiente sensación de triunfo le recorrió la columna vertebral, mientras miraba fijamente a Voldemort, con los ojos brillantes.

- Snape - dijo en un susurro suave, hiriente -. ¿A que no adivinas quién tenía el medallón verdadero, el de la Marca de Slytherin? -. El regocijo le inundó al ver a Voldemort palidecer de nuevo -. Estaba roto - añadió -. Quiero decir que ya no era un Horcrux, vamos. Una pena. Snape se me adelantó.

- ¡Eso es mentira! - gritó Voldemort, fuera de sí -. ¡Snape no sabía... nunca habría...!

- Oh, sí, sabía, y sí, habría - respondió Harry con la voz cargada de veneno -. De hecho, lo hizo. Te traicionó, Milord. Encontró tu Horcrux y, al final, lo destruyó. Y trató de convencerme para que yo te destruyera para él. Creo que ser la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso no le bastaba - dijo, con una risita irritante -. Lo que más le apetecía era ser el Señor Tenebroso.

- No - contestó Voldemort, y la mano que sostenía la varita tembló visiblemente -. ¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡Mientes! ¡_Cruc_...!

- ¡_Desmaius_! - gritó Harry a la vez, y, de nuevo, los dos rayos surgidos de las varitas se unieron en uno sólo, brillante, dorado, radiante. Esta vez, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera escindirse para formar una nueva campana protectora, Harry levantó la varita y rompió la conexión.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, insistentemente, las varitas en alto, y Harry creyó ver en los ojos reptilianos de Voldemort un pequeño cambio: un brillo escondido, apenas visible, que revelaba un cierto... ¿respeto?

Pero ese posible respeto que Voldemort pudiera sentir por Harry al ver que era capaz de hacerle frente, siquiera por un rato, se esfumó en un instante, y en los ojos rojos sólo quedó... odio. Harry bajó la varita en un gesto de desprecio.

- No sólo no previste que Dumbledore descubriese lo de tus Horcruxes, sino que tampoco te diste cuenta de que Snape sólo trabajaba para sí mismo... Tú confiaste en él, y él te traicionó. Eres un bobo confiado, Lord Voldemort - dijo, despectivo.

- Y tú un niño estúpido - contraatacó Voldemort, y se irguió en toda su imponente altura, una vez controlado su acceso de ira -. Vienes aquí, convencido de que puedes vencerme porque has destruido mis Horcruxes. Pero todavía tienes que enfrentarte a mí, ¿sabes? -. Sonrió malévolamente -. Y yo no soy un objeto, que se queda quieto mientras espera a que lo rompas. ¿Cómo piensas matarme?

Harry se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia, y no contestó.

- Oh, ya - siguió Voldemort -. Planeas destruirme por medio del... amor - mordió la palabra como si supiera a rayos -. Como te habrá enseñado el tonto de Dumbledore. ¿Cómo era lo que decía?... Ah, sí... "El amor es mucho, mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro tipo de magia" - dijo, en una burda imitación del tono sereno de Dumbledore -. "Una fuerza más maravillosa y terrible que la muerte, que la inteligencia humana, que las fuerzas de la Naturaleza. El poder más misterioso y temible de todos cuantos se conocen". Sí, recuerdo sus discursitos, Harry. Tuve que soportarlos durante siglos.

- Pero no los escuchaste - respondió Harry, levantando la barbilla en un gesto de orgullo, por su antiguo director, y por haber descubierto, al fin, que Voldemort estaba equivocado, y que Dumbledore tenía razón: había una fisura en la armadura de poder y terror que recubría a Voldemort -. Y tu incapacidad para amar te hace débil.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó Voldemort, dando un paso hacia él, en un gesto amenazador -. ¿Te parezco débil, Harry? ¿En serio?

- Sí - asintió Harry -. Te has debilitado, Lord Voldemort. Te burlabas de Dumbledore por conseguir la fidelidad de sus aliados por medio del cariño y la lealtad, mientras que tú intentabas controlar a tus seguidores por el miedo y el poder, sin darte cuenta de que poder era precisamente lo que buscaban. Por eso te traicionaron Regulus y Snape...

- ¿Y quiénes son tus aliados, Harry? - preguntó Voldemort con rencor -. Dos niños asustados... - añadió, señalando a Ron y a Hermione, que miraban retorciéndose las manos desde el otro lado del escudo -. Ah, lo olvidaba, y un montón de muertos ambulantes que se hacen llamar La Orden del Fénix... Todos acabarán como Dumbledore, ¿sabes? - mostró los dientes puntiagudos en una siniestra sonrisa -. Igual que Black, y que tus padres...

Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa: si Voldemort pensaba que así iba a conseguir sacarle de quicio, iba listo... Acarició la superficie pulida de su varita, sólo para mostrarle que no había bajado la guardia. Voldemort supo interpretar correctamente los dos gestos, tanto el de la varita como la sonrisa. Clavó los ojos en los de Harry.

Entonces, un ataque mucho más virulento de lo que había esperado, de lo que podía haber imaginado, lo dejó paralizado, incapaz de reaccionar. Voldemort se había introducido en su mente, y atravesaba su cerebro célula tras célula, afilado como un bisturí, provocándole un dolor y una sensación de indefensión insoportables. Gritó de agonía, mientras la mente de Voldemort seguía sondeando la suya, capa tras capa, buscando un punto débil en el que hundir sus colmillos...

El grito ahogado de Hermione le devolvió a la realidad, y Harry hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sobreponerse al dolor, a la impotencia. Luchó por apartar cualquier pensamiento consciente de su mente, cualquier imagen, cualquier sentimiento, cualquier cosa que Voldemort pudiera utilizar en su contra. Cerró los ojos para apartar de sí aquella mirada rojiza, maligna.

Apretó los dientes, tomó aire y expulsó a Voldemort de su mente.

Gimió, dolorido, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Instantes después sacudió la cabeza, comprendiendo que cualquier momento de debilidad podía costarle la vida. Suspiró al ver que Voldemort permanecía inmóvil, desconcertado, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Quién te ha enseñado? - dijo al fin, en voz baja, átona -. ¿Quién te ha enseñado Oclumancia? ¿Dumbledore?

Sin que el pensamiento consciente pasara por su mente, Harry hizo un gesto rápido con la muñeca en dirección a Voldemort, que había bajado la guardia, creyéndolo indefenso.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!

La varita de Voldemort se escapó de entre los largos dedos y rebotó en el suelo hasta salir al otro lado del escudo. Voldemort miró a Harry scon expresión de incomprensión.

- Snape - respondió Harry, con la varita en alto, apuntando a Voldemort -. ¿Empiezas a entender hasta dónde llegó su traición, Lord Voldemort?

Voldemort respondió lanzándole un ataque mental aún más poderoso y ponzoñoso que el anterior. Harry se tambaleó y trastabilló, pero esta vez estaba preparado: armó sus defensas mentales en tan sólo unos segundos, y volvió a expulsar a Voldemort de su cabeza.

Su enemigo lo miró, confuso.

- Imposible... - musitó.

- Me dio armas para poder defenderme de ti - continuó Harry en un susurro, haciendo caso omiso de la punzada dolorosa que latía en su sien -. Y para atacarte.

Y, a modo de prueba, intentó penetrar en la mente de Voldemort. Un puñado de imágenes sin sentido inundó su cerebro, antes de que Voldemort consiguiese expulsarlo a duras penas. Harry sonrió: el estado de confusión mental de Voldemort le hacía vulnerable... y él lo sabía.

- Es... imposible - repitió débilmente Voldemort, y repentinamente pareció asustado por primera vez. Harry se irguió ante él, esbozando una mueca de desprecio.

- Yo tengo un poder que tú no conoces - dijo, tratando de imprimir en su voz todo el desprecio y la repugnancia que le inspiraba.

Entonces descubrió, anonadado, que no era eso lo que Voldemort le inspiraba. En ese instante, mientras observaba a su oponente, tambaleándose, asustado, comprendió que aquel ser, aquel... horror, era quien le había hecho ser lo que era... era él quien había creado a Harry Potter tal y como Harry Potter era entonces. Sin Voldemort, él no existiría. Y sintió una extraña sensación de alegría que trepaba por su espalda, mirando a su enemigo, odiándole tanto, tanto, que casi podía decir que... le quería.

- Yo soy capaz de amar - susurró.

Voldemort ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando Harry le apuntó con la varita.

- Y eso no me hace débil - continuó -. Porque amo, y por eso soy capaz de querer... matar.

Inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

- ¡_Avada kedavra_!

El brillante torrente de luz verde le deslumbró momentáneamente, y el sonido ensordecedor le impidió oír el ruido del cuerpo de Voldemort al desplomarse sobre el suelo. Permaneció de pie, inmóvil, con la varita en la mano y respirando entrecortadamente, y al final fue capaz de fijar la mirada en el cuerpo sin vida de su enemigo, del enemigo de magos y muggles, del asesino que mató a sus padres.

Y entonces intuyó que algo iba terriblemente mal. El cadáver de Voldemort permanecía a sus pies, tirado en el suelo, desmadejado, los ojos rojos abiertos, la mirada vacía fija en el techo entelado de la habitación, el rostro congelado en una horrible mueca de terror. Sin embargo, Harry sintió que había algo que iba mal... Observando a Voldemort, sin saber muy bien cómo ni por qué, repentinamente supo, de alguna manera, que no había salido bien. Que Lord Voldemort no estaba muerto. No del todo, al menos. Aquel cuerpo no tenía vida, desde luego. Pero, de alguna forma, Voldemort seguía vivo. No había conseguido acabar con él.

Fue entonces, en ese mismo momento, cuando la verdad lo golpeó con la fuerza de una montaña desplomándose sobre su cabeza. No había destruido todos los Horcruxes: aún quedaba uno. Por eso Voldemort no había muerto. _Nagini _no había sido el último Horcrux. Voldemort había creado su útimo Horcrux mucho antes.

Y supo, del mismo modo que sabía que Voldemort no estaba muerto del todo, dónde se encontraba ese último Horcrux, qué era y cuándo había sido creado.

Dumbledore se había equivocado. Había cometido un error garrafal. Había asegurado que Voldemort no había conseguido crear su séptimo Horcrux cuando quiso hacerlo, y aquello no era cierto. Voldemort sí lo había logrado.

Había estado tan preparado para escindir su alma cuando intentó asesinar a Harry diecisiete años atrás que, pese a que la maldición asesina no acabó con Harry, sí logró desgajar la mitad de su alma. Quizá porque acababa de asesinar a James y a Lily, quizá porque, en realidad, el asesinato era el peor de los crímenes, aunque se quedase en una mera tentativa. A lo mejor, a la hora de dividir el alma en dos, la intención era lo que contaba, y Voldemort tenía toda la intención de matar a Harry a sangre fría. Quizá llegó a pronunciar el conjuro de división antes de que la maldición rebotase en Harry, y su alma sí se partió en dos...

Fuera cual fuese el objeto que Voldemort tenía preparado para albergar esa séptima parte de su alma, al recibir el impacto de la maldición asesina no había podido elegir. Y el trozo de alma había encontrado un recipiente por su cuenta. El primero con el que tropezó.

El mismo Harry.

Harry tomó aire y jadeó, tembloroso, al comprender que, para acabar con Voldemort, tenía que acabar con todos sus Horcruxes, con toda su alma, con todos los pedazos. Tenía que matarse él.

- Yo tengo un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce - musitó, entendiendo, por fin, el alcance de la Profecía. El amor. Sólo podía destruir a Voldemort con amor. Amor hasta las últimas consecuencias.

- ¿Y qué mayor acto de amor que dar la vida? - susurró -. Como hizo mi madre, que dio la vida por amor, y me protegió hasta hoy...

Autosacrificio. No pudo evitar sonreír amargamente. Incluso el Sombrero Seleccionador se había sacrificado por conseguir que Harry destruyese uno de los Horcruxes... Y ahora, era el turno de Harry.

- El único con el poder para destruir al Señor Tenebroso - dijo, con la voz más firme, más serena. Una serenidad que todavía no sentía -. El Elegido.

Elegido para dar la vida. O, quizá, el título no era El Elegido... Quizá, como había insinuado Dumbledore, más bien debía ser El Que Elige. Luchar, o quedarse al margen. Vivir, o dar la vida.

- Elijo - murmuró -. Lo que debo. En realidad, ¿tengo elección?

Puedo vivir, se dijo. Alejarme de aquí, y continuar intentando impedir que Voldemort recupere una vez más su cuerpo. Podría hacerlo. Vivir.

- No.

Y una sensación de paz inundó su corazón dolorido, calmando sus dudas y su terror como un bálsamo, cálido, reconfortante. Harry levantó la mirada hacia el techo. Podía imaginar, más allá de los cortinajes, del yeso, de las tejas, el cielo tachonado de estrellas tililantes, con tanta claridad como si realmente pudiera ver a través del techo.

- Papá - musitó -. Mamá...

Bajó la mirada y clavó los ojos en Ron y Hermione, que lo observaban, paralizados, sin comprender. Sonrió.

- No - susurró Hermione con los ojos desorbitados, la comprensión reflejándose repentinamente en su rostro -. No. Harry. No.

Levantó los brazos y golpeó el escudo con los puños cerrados. La barrera invisible no cedió. El rostro de Hermione se convulsionó en una mueca de horror. Golpeó el escudo con más fuerza.

- No - repitió -. ¡No! ¡Harry, no! ¡No!

Harry sonrió más ampliamente y cerró los ojos, rezando por poder llevarse consigo esa última imagen de Hermione y de Ron, y por poder conservarla por toda la eternidad. Los golpes de Hermione arreciaron, sus gritos se tiñeron de desesperación. Suspiró, levantó la varita y la apoyó contra su sien.

- _Avada kedavra _- musitó.

Y ya no oyó más.


	35. Una sola vuelta

Bueno, pues nuevo capítulo para los escépticos que creían que era capaz de dejar el fic así, sin más, con Harry recién suicidao ante los ojos atónitos de Hermione y Ron... Y tranquilos que aunque ya quede muy poquito cuando el fic acabe os daréis cuenta. ¿Por qué? Pues porque si está planteado como el 7º libro, para ser lo más parecido al libro oficial tal y como yo lo veo, tiene que acabar con cierta palabrita, ¿recordáis...? Ahí queda eso.

Luisjf1979: muchas gracias por tu review, y ya te adelanto que el próximo capítulo tampoco es el último...

LeoHagrid: te digo lo mismo, no es el final de la historia... Por otra parte, si Hermione no sacó el espejo para llamar a Lupin fue porque estaba demasiado asustada e impresionada, fíjate que ni siquiera es capaz de deshacer un simple encantamiento escudo (que creo que era capaz de hacerlos en primero o segundo jajaja). Pero ya se tranquilizará, no te preocupes.

DianaBlack: Tus deseos son órdenes... aquí tienes la continuación. Jijiji

LadyPotter: Nadie piensa que seas una desalmada, de eso se trataba, de que Harry muriese y sin embargo todos creyésemos que había hecho lo correcto. A mí me dio llorera cuando lo escribí, sobre todo porque es lo que se puede denominar una "muerte dulce"...

Melissa: Hago lo que puedo... ya sabes que me debo a mis fans (jajajajaja) pero es que cada capítulo lleva su tiempo... en fin, aquí tienes el siguiente y espero que la espera hasta el último no se te haga muy larga.

Helenne Riddle: soy malita, sí, pero no tanto como para dejar así el final... aunque eso no quiere decir que no sea maligna jajaja

Eli: aquí una de las personas que igual se desilusionan con este capítulo... sí, la teoría de Harry siendo un horcrux se nos ha ocurrido a muchos. Sin embargo, yo no me resisto a seguir con mi teoría original...

Pedro: lo de la orden de Merlín podemos arreglarlo jajajajajaja! Lo del poder divino es más difícil, pero estamos hablando de magia, por favor... sigue leyendo que hay miles de premios jius jius jius

PaoVi: tranquilidad que aquí llega la continuación y el histerismo de Hermione...

Castortroi: sí a todo... sí, me he pasado, y sí, no soy tan mala como para dejar un final así. Ni siquiera yo puedo ser tan cruel... aunque hago lo que puedo. AAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (risa maligna)

Sango0223: Pues ha tenido que morir porque... porque quería usar este capítulo para describir al Harry de diecisiete años, y la mejor manera era demostrar que ha crecido mucho, que es capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort sin temor, y que es capaz de matarse por el mundo mágico. Ese es mi Harry, un Harry generoso, maduro, decidido y "adulto", por decirlo de alguna manera. Por eso ha muerto.

Noelia: y no solo un prefacio, sino mucho más... Todo para ti. Un saludo.

Dafne: no es que Voldemort pareciera tonto, sino que jamás había podido imaginar que el crío este iba a lograr no sólo descubrir y destruir sus horcruxes sino además ser capaz de vencerlo. Ten en cuenta que la Legeremancia es la especialidad de Voldemort... ¿Qué cara se te quedaría si estuvieras en su lugar? Harry para él sólo es un bebé molesto. Verlo convertido en un enemigo debe ser traumático.

Mick: Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, he tenido un conflicto con el ordenador... pero ya puedes abandonar tus frustraciones, aquí está el siguiente.

AnthonyVD: muchas gracias por tu review... y aquí tienes la respuesta: este capítulo responde a todas tus preguntas...

- CAPÍTULO 35 -

_**Una sola vuelta**_

- ¡No! ¡Harry! ¡No lo hagas!

Hermione siguió golpeando el escudo como una loca, histérica, mientras veía, horrorizada, cómo el cuerpo de Harry se desplomaba lentamente en el suelo, junto a Voldemort. En ese momento el escudo desapareció, y ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia delante, sobre sus manos. Ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse. El tupido cabello castaño ocultó su rostro surcado por las lágrimas.

- No - susurró sin fuerzas, dejándose caer al suelo -. Harry. No.

Aturdido, Ron se dejó caer a su lado, sin dejar de mirar los cuerpos de Harry y de Voldemort, que, curiosamente, habían caído el uno junto al otro.

- ¿Qué... qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó, tembloroso -. ¿Por qué...?

- Harry - repitió Hermione, alargando una mano para acariciar el borde de la túnica de su amigo caído. La retiró antes de tocarlo -. Harry...

Sollozó, sintiendo que su garganta se desgarraba de dolor.

- Hermione, ¿por qué ha...? - murmuró Ron, tembloroso, mientras la incredulidad se plasmaba claramente en sus ojos -. No lo entiendo... Ya lo había matado, ¿no?

- Harry era el último Horcrux - dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada, y gimió, sintiendo, por un momento, que el dolor iba a acabar también con ella -. El último Horcrux...

Su mente siguió el mismo camino que había seguido la de Harry instantes antes, y comprendió finalmente el razonamiento que éste había hecho. Pese al dolor, pese a la angustia, pese a la sensación de vacío que se había instalado en su estómago, amenazando con congelarle las entrañas, Hermione supo, igual que Harry, que ella habría hecho lo mismo. ¿Acaso tenía elección? Y, sin embargo, irracionalmente, no podía evitar culpar a Harry por lo que sentía en esos momentos...

- ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? - dijo, y creyó que su corazón empezaría a sangrar, incapaz de soportar el hueco que Harry había dejado en el dolorido músculo -. Harry - repitió suavemente, y, esta vez sí, su mano acarició el borde de la túnica negra, bajo la cual la piel de la pierna aún estaba caliente al tacto. Tomó aire, temblorosa, temiendo no poder soportarlo y echarse a llorar a gritos. Harry no se merecía aquello. Al fin y al cabo, había vencido.

Cerró el puño y se enjugó las lágrimas, furiosa -. Esto no tenía que haber sucedido así - dijo -. No tenía que haber sucedido así...

- El último Horcrux - repitió Ron en voz baja. Se acercó a Harry arrastrándose por el suelo, hasta llegar a la altura de la cabeza, y miró el rostro sin vida de su mejor amigo. Y en aquel momento comprendió, al ver los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa que Harry aún esbozaba. Daba la sensación de que estaba dormido, soñando, en algún lugar agradable del que no quería volver. Ron no hizo ningún movimiento para impedir que las lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas y se escurrieran por su larga nariz; alargó la mano y apartó el mechón de pelo negro que ocultaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo -. Pero, Harry... - dijo, dirigiéndose a él como si pudiera escucharlo -. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo ahora sin ti? - preguntó suavemente, y, temblando, bajó la mano para apoyarla en el suelo.

- Un momento - dijo Hermione de pronto, en un tono de voz totalmente distinto -. Un momento - repitió, y se irguió, con un extraño brillo en los enrojecidos ojos. Ron levantó la mirada hacia ella, interrogante -. Esto no tenía que haber sucedido así.

- Ya lo has dicho antes, Hermione - respondió Ron, y volvió a mirar a Harry con infinita tristeza -. Pero así son las cosas, y él eligió...

- No me refiero a eso, Ron - exclamó ella, y se puso en pie a toda prisa -. ¡Pero si ni siquiera ha funcionado!

Ron la miró, desconcertado.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Hermione? - preguntó en voz baja, asustada. Temió por un instante que ella no hubiera soportado el dolor y estuviera perdiendo la razón.

- ¡No ha destruido el último Horcrux antes que a Voldemort, así que no ha funcionado! ¡Y no tenía que haber sucedido así! - insistió. Alargó la mano hacia Ron y lo obligó a levantarse.

- Hermione...

- ¡Ven! - dijo ella ferozmente, y Ron se apresuró a seguirla, lanzando una última mirada hacia los dos cadáveres tendidos en el suelo. Hermione se alejó de ellos sin soltar la mano de Ron. Entonces, sin una palabra de aviso, se Desapareció, arrastrando a Ron consigo a donde quiera que fuera.

Ron forcejeó un instante, hasta que comprendió que, si se quedaba atrás, quizá no podría encontrarla más adelante. Luchó por seguir asido a la mano de Hermione, que se le escapaba de entre los dedos, sintiendo cómo tiraban de él desde todas las direcciones, la desagradable opresión en el tórax, los globos oculares al ser empujados fuertemente al interior de sus órbitas...

Tomó aire y miró a su alrededor, desorientado. Hermione se sacudía la túnica con energía, con una mueca de determinación. Ron, desconcertado, descubrió que se habían Aparecido en un larguísimo vestíbulo con el suelo de madera pulida y las paredes forradas de paneles también de madera, flanqueando gran cantidad de chimeneas que se abrían a ambos lados del vestíbulo, frente a la fuente con sus cuatro figuras de mármol. El Atrio del Ministerio. Una marea de gente salía de los ascensores al otro lado de la estancia, y Ron pensó que ya debía ser la hora de salida de la mayor parte de los funcionarios que trabajaban allí: por supuesto, habían estado fuera toda la tarde... Y sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas al recordar que hacía apenas unas horas que había acudido a ese mismo edificio, con Neville y con... Harry.

- Vamos - dijo Hermione, imperativa, tirando de él. Ron se apresuró a seguirla hacia los ascensores. Justo a la entrada del segundo vestíbulo, más pequeño, el mago de seguridad les cortó el paso.

- Eh, no tenéis autorización para Apareceros aquí - exclamó, malencarado, y golpeó a Ron en el pecho con el dedo índice -. Y además el Ministerio se va a cerrar a los visitantes en menos de cinco min...

- Apártese - dijo Hermione con voz firme, sacando la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y apuntando al vigilante con mano firme -. Ya.

El mago se la quedó mirando, incrédulo.

- Oye, criatura - dijo en un tono de superioridad que Ron sabía que podía hacer que Hermione se convirtiera en una tigresa en menos de dos segundos -. ¿Qué crees que estás hacien...?

- ¡Cállese! - exclamó Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos. Tiró de Ron y ambos pasaron junto al vigilante, que los observaba, atónito. Ron le dedicó una breve sonrisa de disculpa, mientras Hermione tironeaba de él hacia los ascensores.

- Fuera - dijo en voz baja cuando se introdujeron en la cabina de uno de ellos. Los magos y brujas que había en su interior la miraron con expresiones que iban desde la diversión hasta el enojo -. ¡Fuera!

Sin saber muy bien cómo, Ron se encontró encerrado en el ascensor a solas con Hermione, que aporreaba el botón del número nueve como si le fuera la vida en ello.

- Hermione, ¿puedes explicarme qué demonios hacemos aquí? - preguntó finalmente. Ella lo miró con exasperación.

- Vamos a arreglar este embrollo - contestó -. Como que me llamo Her...

- Novena Planta, Departamento de Misterios - dijo la incansable y fría voz de la bruja en el ascensor. Hermione salió corriendo antes de que las puertas se hubieran abierto por completo, y Ron no pudo hacer otra cosa que correr tras ella por el desnudo corredor de piedra hasta que traspasó la puerta negra y estuvo a punto de golpearle la nariz con ella. Entró detrás de Hermione y aferró su antebrazo para obligarla a volverse hacia él.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? - exclamó -. ¿Quieres parar un momento y decirme para qué diablos me has traído aquí?

Los muros llenos de puertas de la habitación circular comenzaron a girar bajo la tétrica luz azul de las velas de las paredes. Cuando se detuvieron, Hermione abrió una de las puertas al azar.

- No, ésta es la de los cerebros - dijo -. Sal de ahí, Ron - añadió al ver que Ron daba un paso adelante, fascinado con el tanque repleto de cerebros.

- Sólo quería... - murmuró Ron, saliendo de nuevo a la sala circular.

Al tercer intento lograron hallar la sala que Hermione buscaba: la habitación de aspecto absurdamente normal que se escondía en el interior de aquel Departamento lleno de habitaciones anormales. Detrás del escritorio de madera, bajo la luz de las antorchas, seguía sentado Jonathan Croaker.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntó, sorprendido -. Ah, sois vosotros... ¿Dónde están Harry Potter y ese otro chico que...?

- No importa - le interrumpió Hermione, avanzando hacia él imparable como una locomotora -. Hemos venido a pedirle que nos dé un giratiempo.

Croaker abrió la boca, desconcertado, y después se echó a reir.

- ¿Un giratiempo? - repititó -. Pero, jovencita, para eso tienes que pasar por una Comisión Interdepartamental que evalúe tus motivos... que, previamente, tendrás que haber explicado a fondo en una solicitud formal presentada ante la Secretaría de...

- No - volvió a interrumpir Hermione, deteniéndose frente al inefable y levantando la varita -. No voy a necesitar nada de eso.

- Además, ya no tenemos giratiempos disponibles - siguió Croaker con una sonrisa -. Alguien destrozó el armario donde los guardábamos hace un par de años. Supongo que no podréis decirme nada acerca de ese asunto, ¿verdad?...

- ¿Me está diciendo - preguntó Hermione, inclinándose sobre el escritorio con un gesto amenazador - que en dos años no han repuesto la provisión de giratiempos que tenían? Ya, claro - añadió, escéptica -. Y ahora me dirá que aquel armario todavía está cayéndose y levantándose solo en la sala del Tiempo, ¿verdad?

- Ah, de modo que fuísteis vosotros - dijo Croaker, mirándola fijamente -. Pues debéis saber que, ahora que sois mayores de edad, podríamos pediros responsabilidades por destrozar material guberanmental, e incluso...

- Déjese de tonterías - le cortó Hermione, agitando la varita nerviosamente frente al rostro del mago -. Va a darnos un giratiempo, y nos lo va a dar ahora, ¿me he explicado con claridad?

- Pero, ¿es que no me has escuchado? - insistió Croaker, y su rostro adquirió un tono rosáceo que no presagiaba nada bueno -. Los procedimientos...

- ¡Los procedimientos me los paso por donde yo le diga! - vociferó Hermione, y Croaker se echó hacia atrás, anonadado -. ¡Déjese de burocracia! ¡Le estoy pidiendo un giratiempo para salvarle la vida a Harry Potter, no para repetir un exámen del colegio!

- ¿Salvar a...?

- ¿Qué prefiere - gritó Hermione, fuera de sí -: salvar a El Elegido saltándose sus malditos procedimientos, o dejarlo morir? ¿Sabe el paquete que le puede caer si se sabe que ha muerto por su culpa?

Croaker la miró fijamente, asombrado, durante unos minutos, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño reloj de arena colgado de una fina cadena dorada. Se lo tendió a Hermione.

- Yo no sé nada de esto - dijo antes de permitir que lo cogiera -. Lo habéis robado, ¿me has entendido?

Hermione asintió brevemente y aferró la cadena con brusquedad. Se colocó el giratiempo alrededor del cuello.

- Gracias - respondió, volviéndose hacia Ron -. Muy bien, vámonos, deprisa.

- Tenemos un giratiempo - dijo Ron en un susurro -. ¿Por qué tenemos que darnos prisa?

Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina y le agarró por la muñeca con tanta fuerza que Ron tuvo que reprimir un gemido.

- Antes de iros, señorita - dijo Croaker, cogiendo un montón de pergaminos del interior del cajón y colocándolos sobre la mesa -. No sé si conocéis las normas, pero debéis aseguraros de que no os ven. Que no os vea nadie, ¿entendido? Y no cambiéis el pasado.

- Señor Croaker - respondió Hermione, volviéndose para mirarlo con un gesto indefinible -. Hemos entrado en el Ministerio a saco, hemos amenazado al mago de seguridad y a un inefable del Departamento de Misterios, y hemos robado un giratiempo. ¿De verdad cree que nos importa romper las normas? -. Sonrió -. Además, le aseguro que nos va a ver mucha gente. Y que vamos a interferir en el pasado todo lo que podamos. Vamos, Ron.

Se Desapareció, arrastrando a Ron consigo de nuevo en el incómodo viaje, mientras éste se repetía que podía apostar a que no volvería a permitir que nadie ensayase con él una nueva Aparición En Paralelo.

Comprobó que Hermione les había traído de vuelta al Valle de Godric, no a la casa de la que acababan de salir sino al camino de entrada al pueblo. Sin esperar a ver si Ron había llegado bien, o entero, a su destino, Hermione echó a correr camino abajo, mientras los últimos rayos del sol caían sobre el valle, el astro zambulléndose rápidamente tras una de las montañas.

- Hermione - jadeó Ron, tratando de mantener su paso -, ¿por qué no nos has llevado al pueblo, al menos?

- Hay algo en ese pueblo que no permite la Aparición - contestó ella, corriendo a su lado -. Está protegido. Pero no como Hogwarts: antes he podido Desaparecerme sin ningún problema. ¿No has notado que hemos cambiado de dirección a mitad del viaje?

- No - dijo Ron -. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de mantener la lengua pegada al paladar, muchas gracias.

- Hay una barrera - continuó Hermione con la respiración entrecortada. Las primeras casas del pueblo aparecieron a unos metros de distancia -. No sé quién la habrá puesto ni por qué sólo impide la entrada, pero ahora no me importa. Corre.

- ¡Hermione, tenemos un giratiempo! - volvió a exclamar Ron cuando una punzada en el costado le impidió tomar aire -. ¿Por qué tenemos que correr tanto?

Hermione se detuvo en seco a la entrada del callejón que conducía a la calle del Oeste, y lo miró, jadeante, desafiante, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿De verdad quieres perder el tiempo mientras Harry está muerto al lado del cadáver de Lord Voldemort, Ron? - le espetó, y siguió corriendo sin esperar una respuesta. Ron ahogó una maldición y echó a correr tras ella, pensando que jamás volvería a recuperar el ritmo cardíaco en su vida.

Para cuando subió la escalera de piedra del interior de la casa, estaba a punto de renunciar y dejarse caer al suelo, y desmayarse o morir, lo que fuera más rápido. Al respirar le daba la sensación de que las costillas se le iban a salir, una a una, por el ombligo. Gimió al llegar al final de la escalera, donde el dobladillo de la túnica de Hermione acababa de desaparecer, y empujó la puerta sin fuerzas para entrar en la habitación.

Hermione estaba inmóvil junto a la puerta, observando el interior de la estancia. Allí nada había cambiado desde que se habían Desaparecido con tanta prisa: a un lado seguía el cuerpo ensangrentado y partido por la mitad de _Nagini_, junto a la silla forrada de terciopelo. Las velas del candelabro seguían encendidas, iluminando los densos cortinajes y los dos cuerpos tirados en mitad de la habitación, el cuerpo de un ser inhumano con una máscara de terror en el rostro deformado, el cadáver del joven con los ojos cerrados y una inverosímil sonrisa en los labios.

- Bien - dijo Hermione, sacándose el giratiempo del cuello de la túnica -. Ven aquí, Ron.

- ¿Por qué no hemos retrocedido antes, en el Ministerio? - preguntó Ron, acercándose a ella sin dejar de mirar a Harry -. ¿Y puedes, por favor, explicarme de qué va todo esto?

Hermione lo miró con impaciencia.

- No hemos retrocedido antes porque no era probable que Croaker nos dejase salir del Ministerio sin saber qué hacíamos allí y por qué teníamos un giratiempo, Ron - explicó -. Y no tengo tiempo para explicarte ahora lo que...

- ¡Tenemos un giratiempo, Hermione! - aulló Ron -. ¡Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!

- ¿Quieres venir o no? - exclamó Hermione, impaciente. Alargó la cadena del giratiempo e hizo un gesto señalándole el hueco que quedaba entre ella y el giratiempo -. Son las nueve. Hace casi una hora que Harry ha muerto. Y no pienso retroceder dos horas sólo para explicártelo, Ron. No quiero aparecer aquí cuando todavía ni siquiera habremos llegado a esta casa.

Ron abrió la boca para protestar otra vez, pero se lo pensó mejor al ver la mirada decidida de Hermione y se apresuró a meterse dentro de la cadena del giratiempo. Hermione asintió y giró el reloj de arena sólo una vez.

Ambos permanecieron inmóviles mientras a su alrededor giraban a toda velocidad manchas borrosas de todos los colores del espectro, como si estuvieran en el ojo de un extrañamente colorido huracán sin viento. Daba la sensación de que estuvieran yendo hacia atrás a toda velocidad: ningún sonido llegaba a sus oídos, y, en caso de que hubieran querido gritar, no habrían podido emitir absolutamente nada.

Un instante después todo se detuvo. Ron miró a Hermione, inseguro, pero ella no perdió el tiempo: sacó la cadena del cuello de Ron y volvió a guardar el giratiempo bajo la pechera de su túnica. Después, se giró para mirar al interior de la habitación.

Desde donde estaba, pudo verse a sí misma y a Ron de espaldas a la puerta, observando la escena que se desarrollaba en el interior de lo que, a esa distancia, parecía una enorme pompa de jabón iridiscente. Hermione se acercó sin hacer ruido, y se colocó justo detrás de su otro yo, sin dejar de mirar hacia el interior del escudo, donde Voldemort miraba confuso a Harry, que estaba de espaldas a ella.

- Imposible - decía Voldemort en ese momento.

- Me dio armas para poder defenderme de ti - susurró Harry -. Y para atacarte.

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos, durante los cuales el rostro de Voldemort se contorsionó en una mueca de rabia y confusión. Harry sonrió.

- Es... imposible - repitió débilmente Voldemort. Hermione miró a su alrededor atentamente, hasta que al fin localizó lo que buscaba: se agachó para recoger del suelo la alargada y negra varita de Lord Voldemort, que yacía tirada junto a los pies de su yo pasado, olvidada.

- Yo tengo un poder que tú no conoces - dijo Harry cuando Hermione volvió a erguirse para observar lo que sucedía. Harry miraba a Voldemort con una anómala mezcla de desprecio, repugnancia y alegría, mientras Voldemort bajaba la cabeza. Entonces Hermione alargó la mano y tocó suavemente el hombro de su otro yo.

La Hermione del pasado se volvió, aterrorizada, y abrió mucho los ojos al verse a sí misma detrás de sí. Hermione sonrió y se guiñó el ojo.

- ¿Me dejas pasar? - musitó tranquilamente, y, con un gesto amable, apartó a la otra Hermione a un lado para colocarse ante el escudo invisible. Pasó suavemente una mano por la barrera, que onduló y volvió a su sitio original.

- _Finite incantatem_ - dijo en voz baja, con la mano sobre el escudo. La burbuja protectora volvió a ondular, y después, lentamente, comenzó a desaparecer, como una barrera de hielo que se derritiese bajo la luz del sol.

- Yo soy capaz de amar - susurró Harry a escasos metros de ella. Hermione avanzó hacia él, sin dejar de mirar a Voldemort, que parecía incapaz de levantar la cabeza -. Y eso no me hace débil. Porque amo, y por eso soy capaz de querer matar.

Hermione rodeó a Harry y se colocó delante de él justo cuando éste levantaba la varita para darle a Voldemort el golpe de gracia. Harry la miró, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué...?

Hermione no dijo nada; simplemente le devolvió la mirada, levantó una rodilla y, sin apartar los ojos de él, partió en dos la varita de Voldemort.

Harry observó desconcertado cómo Hermione lanzaba a un lado los pedazos de la varita. Entonces, ella sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Voldemort. Harry parpadeó, confuso.

Voldemort soltó un aullido de rabia. Harry se volvió hacia él, y se quedó paralizado, fascinado ante lo que sucedía ante sus ojos.

El rostro blanquecino de Voldemort comenzó a recuperar poco a poco el color rosado de la carne, mientras sus ojos rojizos se oscurecían paulatinamente hasta alcanzar el negro más puro que Harry hubiera visto jamás en unos ojos. Unos ojos que, era imposible pasarlo por alto, tenían las pupilas redondas. Sobre ellos crecieron las cejas, finas, arqueadas, dos trazos elegantes que enmarcaban los ojos y terminaban justo sobre la nariz recta, aristocrática, que acababa de aparecer en el rostro. Los finos labios engrosaron hasta convertirse en dos curvas suaves y carnosas bajo la nariz. Del cráneo calvo de Voldemort surgió rápidamente una tupida mata de sedoso y ondulado cabello negro como la pez, que él echó hacia atrás con una mano fina, elegante, de dedos largos. Harry lo miró con estupor: donde antes estaba Voldemort, y vestido con la misma túnica negra que él, yacía el hombre más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida. Un hombre, registró el cerebro de Harry, que apenas tendría treinta años.

- Y bien, parece que eso de dividir el alma de uno también conserva la juventud, ¿no es cierto, Tom Ryddle? - preguntó con sorna.

- Ya está, Harry - dijo Hermione, haciéndose a un lado -. Todo tuyo.

Harry miró una última vez a Voldemort, que lo observaba con rabia, una vez recuperada su antigua belleza y, con ella, su mortalidad. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

- ¡_Avada kedavra_! - dijo con voz firme.

El brillante torrente de luz verde le deslumbró momentáneamente, y el sonido ensordecedor le impidió oír el ruido del cuerpo de Voldemort al desplomarse sobre el suelo. Permaneció de pie, inmóvil, con la varita en la mano y respirando entrecortadamente, y al final fue capaz de fijar la mirada en el cuerpo de su enemigo, del enemigo de magos y muggles, del asesino que mató a sus padres. Tom Sorvolo Ryddle. Lord Voldemort.

Muerto.


	36. La sombra de la serpiente

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno… Aquí el primer capítulo del final, o, como algunos pedían, el primero de los dos capítulos del epílogo. O, más aún, la explicación que me estábais pidiendo: qué ha pasado, por qué Harry primero estaba muerto y después no, por qué Hermione ha roto la varita de Voldemort, qué demonios está pasando aquí. Gracias a todos por la avalancha de reviews que he recibido en los últimos dos capítulos, en serio, me habéis animao la semana, y me estaba haciendo muchísima falta...

Castortroi: pues eso es precisamente lo que ahora voy a explicar, pero creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que el horcrux, en realidad, no era Harry.

Celina: sí, quedan otros dos, éste y el último de todos que es el 37. No hay historia que se precie sin un epílogo... al menos, eso es lo que yo opino.

Eli: idem, aquí tienes la continuación que querías, aunque ya prontito se va a acabar el fic... todo tiene un final, qué le vamos a hacer...

Expelliarmus: tu review ha conseguido sacarme los colores... Muchísimas gracias, de verdad, este tipo de críticas es el que te hace desear seguir escribiendo mucho mucho mucho tiempo.

Vanesa Li Potter: muchas gracias a ti también, espero que el final no te decepcione...

Pedro: la verdad es que con los dos fics que aún tengo en proceso tengo bastante... verás, estoy escribiendo una novela y no sé si tendré tiempo de escribir más fics. Pero si decido hacerlo tendrá que ser una continuación de la historia de Zoe, me temo que la sombra de la serpiente no puede tener continuación...

Dafne: ;D, totalmente de acuerdo contigo, claro que no se puede dejar así el fic, y claro que no todos los héroes trágicos tienen que morir... Harry ya ha demostrado lo que yo quería que demostrase. Y Hermione es capaz de resucitar a quien se le antoje jajajaja.

Sango0223: pos claro que continúo, hasta que se acabe de verdad.. jejeje

- CAPÍTULO 36 -

_**La sombra de la serpiente**_

- Harry - dijo una voz temblorosa detrás de él. Se volvió para ver a Hermione yendo hacia él, tambaleándose. Sonrió, cansado, y se quedó de piedra al ver que Hermione se echaba a llorar y se lanzaba contra él, sollozando. Tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera, y, aún así, acabó hincando la rodilla en tierra bajo el peso muerto de Hermione, que le echó los brazos al cuello y enterró el rostro empapado en lágrimas en su pecho.

- Hermione, ¿qué...? - murmuró, atónito. Ron se arrodilló junto a ella y les rodeó a ambos con sus brazos, y, para sorpresa y desconcierto de Harry, se echó a llorar también.

- Era la varita - sollozó Hermione, levantando el rostro surcado de lágrimas y mirándolo con una expresión que mezclaba, incongruentemente, la alegría y el enojo -. Era la varita... No eras tú, ¿me oyes?... No eras tú... Idiota.

Harry parpadeó, anonadado, sin entender absolutamente nada.

- No eras tú - repitió ella tironeando de su túnica con tanta fuerza que Harry temió que la tela se rasgase.

- Va-vale - dijo él, desconcertado -. No era yo, ya lo he entendido. Bueno, en realidad no entiendo nada, pero...

- ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto! - aulló Hermione, histérica. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

- Estás empezando a asustarme, ¿sabes? - dijo, esbozando una sonrisa intranquila -. ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vuelva a hacer, matar a Voldemort?

- Harry - dijo Ron, muy serio, enjugándose las lágrimas con la manga -. No te me vuelvas a morir, ¿has oído?

- S-sí... - respondió Harry, temiendo que sus dos amigos se hubieran vuelto locos por alguna razón que se le escapaba. Dio una palmadita torpe en la espalda de Hermione, que lloraba incontroladamente sobre su túnica, y levantó el rostro para abrazarla.

Entonces estuvo a punto de gritar él también.

A un metro escaso de distancia de donde estaban los tres, junto al cadáver de Tom Ryddle, estaban Ron y Hermione. Otros dos Ron y Hermione distintos de los que él abrazaba en ese momento. Ambos observaban la escena con cara de estupor, vacilantes, sin saber muy bien, a juzgar por su expresión, cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Q-qué...? - farfulló, quedándose rígido y temiendo ser él quien se estuviera volviendo loco. Ron desvió la mirada al ver su cara, y se topó con la mirada de su otro yo.

- Hermione, tenemos que... - dijo, aferrando la manga de la Hermione que lloraba en brazos de Harry -. Oye, ¿cómo hacemos para...?

- ¿Qué? Oh, sí - dijo ella con voz débil, apartándose unos centímetros de Harry pero sin soltarle la túnica, como si temiera que Harry pudiera desaparecer si le daba la espalda. Se dirigió a la Hermione del pasado, que la observaba desconcertada -. Escucha, tenéis que ir al Ministerio de Magia ahora mismo - le dijo -. No hay tiempo para explicaciones: vais, le pedís a Croaker un giratiempo, volvéis aquí y retrocedéis una hora. Sólo una hora, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Nada más? - se respondió a sí misma desde el pasado -. ¿No hay nada más que debas explicarme? ¿Como, por ejemplo, por qué has roto la varita de Voldemort?

- Limítate a romperla - dijo Hermione, aferrándose aún más a Harry.

- Hermione, tienes que explicárselo - intervino Ron, el Ron del presente, observándose a sí mismo con curiosidad -. Ya es bastante malo que hayamos cambiado el pasado, no vayamos a cambiar el presente también. Tienes que asegurarte de que lo hagan. Y de que lo entiendan, porque si no es posible que nosotros dejemos de entenderlo también, y...

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! - exclamó Hermione, accediendo a regañadientes a soltar la túnica de Harry, que miraba alternativamente a los cuatro sin comprender absolutamente nada.

- ¿Por qué habéis cogido un giratiempo? - preguntó -. ¿Y por qué habéis cambiado el pasado?

- Muy bien - respondió Hermione, impaciente -. Escuchad, vosotros dos: es necesario que vayáis al Ministerio a coger un giratiempo porque si no lo hacéis nosotros no habremos podido volver y no habremos conseguido salvar a Harry, ¿entendido? Y ya se me ha muerto delante una vez, no quiero que...

- Espera, espera - dijo Harry, aturdido -. ¿Qué demonios estás di...? ¿En realidad ha vencido Voldemort, quiero decir, antes de que...?

- No - contestó ella rotundamente -. No, lo has matado, pero luego resulta que te has dado cuenta de que faltaba un Horcrux por destruir, y has pensado que ese Horcrux eras tú.

- ¿Y-yo? - casi gritó Harry, atónito -. ¿Pero qué...?

- ¡Luego te lo explico! - exclamó ella, y se volvió hacia el Ron y la Hermione del pasado -. El caso es que Harry se ha suicidado, algo muy noble, desde luego, pero, después de pensarlo bien, me he dado cuenta de que el Horcrux no era Harry en realidad, sino la varita de Voldemort. Así que...

- ¿La varita...?

- ¡Calla! - gritó Hermione hacia Harry -. Así que hemos ido al Ministerio, hemos amenazado al guardia de seguridad, nos hemos colado en el Departamento de Misterios, hemos pedido un giratiempo a Croaker, hemos vuelto, hemos retrocedido una hora y hemos roto la varita de Voldemort, antes, y esto es muy importante, antes de que Harry le matase. Y eso es lo que tenéis que hacer vosotros. Así que andando.

- ¿De verdad soy tan mandona? - preguntó la Hermione del pasado al Ron que permanecía a su lado con expresión indefinible.

- Sí - contestaron a la vez los dos Ron y Harry. Hermione se echó a reír.

- De acuerdo - dijo, cogiendo a Ron de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia la puera -. Adiós, chicos - añadió, y se Desapareció, haciendo Desaparecerse también a Ron.

Harry apartó la mirada del lugar donde los dos se habían desvanecido, y la clavó en Hermione.

- Quiero una explicación - exigió, y volvió a sonreír cuando Hermione se le abrazó otra vez y se negó a soltarlo.

La luz de la luna entraba, plateada, mágica, por las ventanas abiertas de la habitación, que habían dejado al descubierto tras descorrer los amplios cortinajes. El satélite en cuarto creciente parecía una enorme sonrisa torcida en el cielo nocturno. Y Harry, Ron y Hermione permanecían allí, sentados en el suelo, junto al cadaver de Voldemort, esperando...

- No sé si es seguro que nos quedemos aquí mucho tiempo - había dicho Hermione un rato antes, indecisa -. Todavía hay muchos mortífagos por ahí sueltos... Pero tenemos que esperar a que venga la Orden. No creo que tarden mucho en enterarse de que les necesitamos.

Y se habían quedado allí, sentados, observando cómo el cielo pasaba del violeta al negro tinta hasta que finalmente salió la luna, como una gran boca sonriente sin un rostro detrás.

- Lo que todavía no acabo de entender - dijo Ron, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos y apoyando la barbilla en ellos - es por qué se ha transformado... Me refiero a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis, se ha transformado antes de que lo mataras, y...

- En realidad, no tengo ni idea - respondió Harry, mirando el cuerpo sin vida que yacía a menos de un metro de distancia -. Sabía que su aspecto fue cambiando conforme ampliaba sus conocimientos de magia tenebrosa, porque lo vi en el Pensadero. Dumbledore pensaba que, conforme iba dividiendo su alma, iba perdiendo humanidad, y eso se reflejaba en su aspecto físico. Pero nunca se me ocurrió que, cuando su alma dejase de estar separada en distintos recipientes, pudiera volver a tener ese aspecto.

- Pero seguía teniendo sólo una séptima parte de su alma...

- Ya, pero cuando Hermione partió la varita ya no quedó ningún pedazo fuera de su cuerpo - dijo Harry -. No sé si eso lo explica, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

- Tenías razón, Harry - comentó Hermione con los ojos fijos en Voldemort -. Es hermoso. Demasiado, quizá. Pero ahora puedo entender perfectamente cómo logró hechizar a tanta gente...

- Más que hermoso, yo diría precisamente eso, que es hechizante - asintió Harry volviendo la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Voldemort -. Cuando estaba en el colegio era francamente impactante. No me extraña que Dumbledore fuera el único que no se fiase de él: el resto estaban... - buscó una palabra desesperadamente y acabó por sonreír -: Hechizados, eso es.

- Demasiado carisma - gruñó Ron, lanzando una mirada aviesa a Voldemort -. Nunca me ha gustado la gente que se cree superior porque es más guapa. Son todos unos idiotas.

- En este caso, me temo que Voldemort tenía razón - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros -. No sólo era el tío más guapo de Hogwarts: también era muy inteligente. Y no tenía escrúpulos, lo cual también ayuda.

- No sé - contestó Ron -. Pero, ahora que lo miro, Quien-Tú-Sabes me parece sólo un tipo algo creído, que decidió pasarse a todos por...

- Para verlo como un tipo normal, Ron - le interrumpió Hermione con un guiño travieso -, sigues teniendo miedo de pronunciar su nombre...

- ¿Miedo, yo? - se encrespó Ron. Harry soltó una carcajada.

- Está muerto, ¿sabes? - dijo -. Puedes decirlo sin miedo.

- ¡Yo no tengo...!

- A ver, repite conmigo - se burló Hermione -: Lord Vol-de-mort. No es tan difícil.

Ron soltó un improperio y frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

En ese momento oyeron pasos apresurados en la escalera, y un instante después la puerta se abrió con violencia, dejando pasar a varias figuras que entraron corriendo, con las varitas en alto. La primera de ellas se detuvo abruptamente al verlos, y la segunda chocó contra su espalda y soltó un gemido.

- Hola, Remus - dijo Harry serenamente, y se levantó del suelo. A su lado, Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo, sacudiéndose las túnicas.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó Lupin, asombrado, mientras Tonks daba un rodeo para colocarse a su lado y ver lo que había en la habitación. Detrás de ellos aparecieron Kingsley Shacklebolt y la profesora McGonagall, ésta última con una cara de susto que Harry no le había visto jamás.

- Qué ha pasado? - preguntó McGonagall, y corrió hacia donde estaban ellos tres -. Tonks asegura que un mago del Departamento de Misterios ha dicho que Harry Potter estaba... estaba muerto... ¿Estáis todos bien? ¿Harry?

- Sí, profesora - respondió Harry, sumiso. McGonagall paseó la mirada por toda la habitación, se detuvo un instante ante el cuerpo destrozado de _Nagini_ y dio un respingo al ver a Voldemort.

- Tom Ryddle - susurró, anonadada, y por un instante pareció flaquear hasta el punto que tuvo que apoyarse en Shacklebolt, que había acudido a su lado seguido por Lupin y Tonks. En ese momento alguien más entró sigilosamente por la puerta.

Harry lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia Hermione e hizo un gesto en dirección a la entrada. Ella miró, parpadeó rápidamente y se llevó subrepticiamente el dedo índice a los labios. Detras de Lupin y Tonks, otra Hermione hizo señas al Ron que acababa de entrar con ella por la puerta para que se metiera en el hueco de una cadenita de oro, y ambos desaparecieron sin hacer ruido.

- Harry, ¿qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Lupin con voz preocupada -. Tonks nos ha dicho que Ron y Hermione habían ido al Ministerio diciendo que estabas muerto, y ahora os encontramos aquí a los tres, vivos, y... - señaló el cadáver tendido en el suelo -. ¿Quién es?

- Voldemort - respondió Harry, y Lupin dio un respingo -. Pero antes de morir le ha dado tiempo para hacerse un cambio de imagen.

- Quiero que me expliquéis qué ha pasado aquí - dijo McGonagall con la voz temblorosa -. Harry, dijiste que venías a enfrentarte con la serpiente. ¿Cómo... por qué...?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- A Lord Voldemort no le hizo ninguna gracia que me cargase a su mascota - contestó -. No sé si me estaba esperando o llegó cuando nosotros ya estábamos aquí, pero el caso es que apareció y no tuve más remedio que enfrentarme con él. No pasa nada - añadió rápidamente al ver que el rostro de McGonagall se volvía de un malsano color verdoso -: me costó un poco, pero conseguí...

- ¿Y entonces cómo es que Ron y Hermione han aparecido hace menos de una hora en el Ministerio, exigiendo un giratiempo para salvarte la vida? - intervino Tonks, cuya palidez contrastaba con su vívido pelo violeta -. Croaker me explicó que...

Hermione suspiró e hizo un gesto para acallar a Tonks. Después se dirigió a la profesora McGonagall.

- Harry ha conseguido matar a Voldemort, que es lo que importa - dijo simplemente -. Cómo lo haya hecho da igual. Esta vez ha acabado con él de verdad, o sea, que no puede volver, y eso es lo importante.

Lupin se adelantó un paso y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, obligándolo a levantar los ojos. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos que se alargaron como horas. Al cabo de un minuto o así, los labios de Lupin comenzaron a temblar y él se inclinó hacia delante para abrazarlo con fuerza.

- Gracias, Harry - susurró, y Harry se dio cuenta, alarmado, de que Lupin también estaba a punto de perder el control. Se apartó de él, inquieto, y señaló el cuerpo de Voldemort.

- A lo mejor deberíamos sacar la basura antes de que lleguen los mortífagos a ver por qué su jefe no contesta las llamadas... - sugirió, implorando por dentro que Lupin no volviera a perder los nervios como la noche que murió Dumbledore; si había algo que siempre le había gustado de Lupin era precisamente la capacidad que tenía de controlarse aún en las situaciones más adversas.

Lupin asintió y se separó de él.

- Tienes razón - admitió -. Creo que lo mejor sería llevarlo al Ministerio. No es justo que la gente siga encerrada en casa, aterrorizada, pensando que Voldemort todavía está vivo. Cuanto antes haga pública la noticia el Ministerio, mejor. Además, seguro que algunos de los mortífagos más jóvenes se entregan al saber que su amo ha muerto.

- No apostaría por ello - respondió Tonks, inclinándose para observar el rostro sin vida de Voldemort con curiosidad -. Oye, cuando me describíais a este tipo me había hecho una idea muy distinta de su aspecto. ¡Yum! - añadió, torciendo la cabeza y guiñándole el ojo a Hermione -. ¿Has visto esto, chica?

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando Ron empezó a refunfuñar.

- Tenías que haberlo visto hace un rato - gruñó Lupin, acercándose a una pared para descolgar una de las cortinas de un brusco tirón -. Entonces no te habría parecido tan bonito. En absoluto.

Y Hermione y Tonks no pudieron contener la risa cuando lo oyeron refunfuñar exactamente igual que Ron.

Eric, el mago de seguridad del Ministerio de Magia, los miró con incomprensión y asombro al verlos Aparecerse repentinamente en el Atrio desierto. A sus ojos, debían ser un grupo bastante curioso: una anciana de gesto adusto y mirada severa, una joven con el pelo de color violeta y sonrisa contagiosa, un hombre vestido con una túnica raída, otro hombre calvo, negro y con un pendiente de aro en una oreja que cargaba un bulto extraño de brocado rojo oscuro a la espalda, y tres adolescentes, dos chicos y una chica, que parecían cansados pero sonreían ampliamente. Todos ellos le resultaban familiares, pero en ese instante no fue capaz de reconocer a ninguno.

- ¿Qué dem...? - empezó, levantándose a toda prisa. Shacklebolt se adelantó con el bulto envuelto en la cortina y su habitual expresión de serenidad.

- Tenemos que ver al Ministro - dijo simplemente.

El mago de seguridad entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca.

- Ya - respondió -. Así que tienen que ver al Ministro. Claro. A estas horas. Mire - dijo, subiendo el tono y rodeando el escritorio para enfrentarse a él cara a cara -: ya he tenido bastante por hoy. Así que si quieren ver al Ministro vuelvan mañana con una cita concertada o...

- De acuerdo - dijo Shacklebolt, dejando caer el bulto que cargaba sobre el escritorio de Eric con un golpe sordo -. Entonces le dejo esto aquí, ¿vale? Encárguese de que el Ministro lo recibe cuanto antes.

El color huyó del rostro congestionado de Eric cuando vio que, de entre los pliegues de la cortina, asomaba una mano blanca, inerte. Retrocedió a toda prisa.

- Llévense eso - dijo con una mueca de repugnancia.

- Es para el Ministro - insistió Shacklebolt tranquilamente -. Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos, ¿eh? Hasta otra.

- ¡Es-esperen! - gritó Eric al ver que Shacklebolt giraba sobre sus talones para marcharse junto a sus compañeros -. ¡No pueden...!

- ¿No podemos qué? - preguntó Shacklebolt, mirando a Eric con su habitual parsimonia. El mago de seguridad vaciló.

- Er... No sé si el Ministro estará en su despacho a estas horas - admitió a regañadientes -. Le avisaré de que...

- No es necesario - intervino Tonks adelantándose un paso para pasar por delante del mostrador de seguridad -. Ya conocemos el camino, muchas gracias.

Pasaron junto a Eric sin apenas dirigirle una mirada más, ignorando su expresión de desconcierto. Shacklebolt volvió a cargarse el bulto envuelto en la cortina al hombro, saludó al mago de seguridad con un gesto y siguió a los demás hasta el ascensor.

- Primera Planta, Alta Dirección Mágica, incluyendo el despacho del Ministro de Magia y de sus asesores directos.

Los siete recorrieron a buen paso el pasillo hasta la puerta con la placa en la que aparecía grabada la leyenda _Ministro de Magia_. McGonagall se adelantó y llamó quedamente, y abrió lentamente la puerta cuando una voz respondió bruscamente "¡Adelante!" desde el interior.

Harry entró en el despacho de Scrimgeour justo detrás de Lupin a tiempo para ver cómo Shacklebolt dejaba el fardo de brocado y terciopelo sobre la mesa de madera pulimentada. Scrimgeour, recuperado ya de la sorpresa de ver entrar en su despacho a la directora de Hogwarts, a dos de sus aurores, a un hombre lobo y a tres alumnos del colegio, los miró de hito en hito, con expresión inexcrutable. Después bajó la mirada hacia su mesa, donde yacía el cadáver que Shacklebolt acababa de destapar.

- ¿Quién es este desgraciado? - preguntó con indiferencia haciendo un gesto hacia el cuerpo.

Lupin se adelantó hasta el escritorio y sonrió plácidamente.

- Lord Voldemort - respondió.

- Está un poco cambiado, pero, tratándose de Quien-Usted-Sabe, es lo menos sorprendente que se puede llegar a ver - dijo Tonks animadamente. Scrimgeour paseó la mirada por la habitación, sin comprender. Finalmente su vista descansó de nuevo sobre el cadáver que yacía sobre su mesa.

- No me gustan las bromas pesadas - dijo bruscamente -. Y menos a estas horas de la noche. Si tenéis la bondad de sacar esto de mi desp...

- Rufus - intervino la profesora McGonagall de pronto -. Te aseguro que es verdad. Es El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Consulta tus archivos si quieres y busca una descripción de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle: verás cómo coincide.

- ¿Tom Sorvo...?

- Lord Voldemort - repitió Lupin, apoyando los nudillos sobre la superficie de la mesa -. Se ha acabado, señor Ministro. Sin un enemigo, no hay guerra. Enhorabuena.

Por el rostro de Scrimgeour pasaron expresiones de todo tipo en sólo unos segundos: fluctuó entre la incomprensión, la incredulidad, la sorpresa y, finalmente, sacudió la cabeza.

- No es posible - farfulló, incorporándose y apartando la silla a un lado -. ¿Cómo iba a cambiar de aspecto tan... radicalmente?

- Usted es el Ministro - respondió Tonks mirándose las uñas en un gesto de indiferencia -. ¿Acaso no cree en la magia?

- Pero...

- Rufus - insistió McGonagall -, te aseguro que es él. Está muerto.

- No puede ser - dijo Scrimgeour -. Pero... ¿Cómo...? ¿Quién?

Harry sorteó a Lupin y a Tonks para llegar hasta el escritorio del Ministro, y se detuvo frente a Scrimgeour. Sostuvo su mirada con una media sonrisa bailando en los labios.

- Hola - dijo simplemente. Scrimgeour abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin emitir ningún sonido; después bajó la vista hasta el cadáver de Voldemort y volvió a clavar los ojos en Harry.

- Tú - dijo débilmente -. Pero... Entonces, sí que... sí que eras El Elegido... -. Vaciló, y se dejó caer en la silla, tembloroso -. El Elegido...

- Sí - contestó Harry con frialdad. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, ignorando el cuerpo que había encima, y miró a Scrimgeour con los ojos entrecerrados -. Ya he hecho lo que se esperaba de mí, señor Ministro - añadió -. Ahora ya pueden dejarme en paz.

Dio media vuelta, se alejó del escritorio y, sin una palabra de despedida, abrió la puerta y salió del despacho.

- De modo que Voldemort había dividido su alma en siete partes... Es increíble.

Harry sonrió en dirección a Lupin y tomó otro sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla. Tonks abrió otra botella y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Lupin.

- Eso ya no importa, en realidad. Harry ha conseguido matarlo, ¿no?

- Sí - Lupin sonrió ampliamente -. Eres increíble, Harry. Ni en mis sueños más locos pensé que...

- Dumbledore sí tenía fe en ti - dijo McGonagall apartándose de la ventana de la cocina de Grimmauld Place y dirigiendo una mirada brillante en dirección a Harry. Se enderezó las gafas cuadradas y fue hacia la mesa -. Gracias, Harry - añadió, posando una mano arrugada y temblorosa sobre el antebrazo de Harry. Éste se revolvió en su asiento, incómodo.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? - preguntó Tonks con curiosidad -. Quiero decir... Quien-Tú-Sabes era el mago tenebroso más poderoso que se ha visto en el último siglo... No ha debido ser precisamente fácil, ¿no?

- No - respondió Harry -. No, no ha sido fácil. Aunque he tenido mucha ayuda - añadió, mirando hacia Ron y Hermione, que se sentaban a su lado.

No dijo nada más, y se llevó de nuevo la botella a los labios. Aún no era capaz de asimilar que todo había acabado, que finalmente era libre.

- Así que al final Dumbledore tenía razón, Harry - intervino Hermione -. Era amor, lo que le faltaba a Voldemort, y el poder que tú tenías, según la profecía...

- ¿Sabéis? - dijo Lupin, frunciendo levemente el ceño y apartando su botella de cerveza de mantequilla -. Aún no puedo creerlo. De modo que sí había una profecía, y Dumbledore conocía su contenido desde el principio... ¿Por qué no nos lo contó? Lo único que hizo fue ordenarnos que vigilásemos que Voldemort no pudiera entrar en la Sala de las Profecías, pero no nos explicó por qué...

- A lo mejor no confiaba en nosotros - sugirió Tonks encogiéndose de hombros -. En todos nosotros, al menos. Y qué bien, porque al final Snape resultó ser un auténtico gusano.

Harry soltó un bufido.

- Ni de coña - respondió -. Snape sabía el contenido de la profecía desde el principio, y Dumbledore sabía que lo sabía. No, no creo que fuera por eso.

De hecho, lo más lógico, pensaba Harry, era creer que si Dumbledore no había contado a la Orden lo de la profecía era porque pensaba que eso sólo concernía a Harry. Al fin y al cabo, era sú profecía, ¿no, la que trazaba con tanta claridad el destino que iba a tener su vida... como así había sucedido.

- Pero Trelawney acertó - continuó Hermione -. Ha sido el amor el que te ha hecho vencer.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- No - dijo al fin -. No ha sido el amor que yo sí siento y Voldemort no podía sentir. Eso sólo ha servido para que yo me haya suicidado de mala manera. En realidad, lo que ha vencido a Voldemort habéis sido vosotros.

Y clavó los ojos brillantes en Ron y Hermione, que se sonrojaron de placer.

- Pero es que es eso, Harry, ¿no lo ves? - preguntó Lupin con una amplia sonrisa -. Has vencido a Voldemort porque Ron y Hermione te quieren. Por eso han hecho todo lo que han hecho por ti. Algo que ninguno de sus seguidores habría hecho por él... al menos, no por amor. Quizá sí por miedo, o por ambición, pero no por amor. Así que ha sido el amor lo que le ha matado.

Harry no dijo nada, y se quedó mirando su botella, pensativo. ¿Sería verdad? ¿Acaso cuando la profecía hacía referencia a "un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce" se refería al cariño y la lealtad de Ron y Hermione? Sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. Entonces, quizá la profecía no sólo le incumbía a él... también era cosa de ellos. Y lo habían descubierto demasiado tarde. Afortunadamente, no saber que la profecía afectaba también a su destino no había tenido consecuencias graves para ellos dos. ¿O esa profecía no se fijaba en nombres y apellidos, no hacía referencia a dos personas concretas? ¿Podría haber sido otro cualquiera, Ginny, Neville, Lupin, los Weasley...?

- Voldemort no habría sido capaz de entenderlo nunca - dijo al cabo de un rato, sin levantar la mirada -. Porque él no podía amar. Y, sinceramente, tengo mis dudas acerca de que haya sido algo que él mismo eligió.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Harry?

Harry miró a Lupin y frunció el ceño.

- Durante todo este tiempo he aprendido muchas cosas acerca de Lord Voldemort - contestó lentamente -. Él nunca amó a nada ni a nadie, cierto, pero no lo hizo desde que nació en ese orfanato, abandonado por su madre muerta y rechazado por su padre. No sé si yo, en esas circunstancias, habría sido capaz de amar.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, roto sólo por el ruido que hizo Ron al posar sobre la mesa su botellín de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Harry - dijo Lupin en voz baja -, Harry, ¿estás defendiendo a Voldemort?

Él suspiró profundamente y bebió un trago, más por darse tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos que porque realmente tuviera sed.

- No lo sé - confesó -. Siempre he pensado que, en este caso, todo era blanco o negro, no había término medio, ni matices: si no amabas, eras malvado, y punto.

- Voldemort era malvado, Harry...

- Sí, lo sé - asintió él -. Pero también es cierto que lo era por... bueno, por todo lo que le ocurrió desde su nacimiento, no sé.

- Él podría haber elegido otro camino - susurró Hermione -. Harry, Voldemort podría haber elegido hacer otra cosa con su vida, en lugar de dedicarla a conseguir más y más poder...

- Sí, claro que sí. Ya lo sé. Pero no sé si podría haber amado nunca.

- Tu infancia no fue precisamente agradable, Harry - insistió Lupin -. Tú también eres huérfano, y, aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo era el orfanato donde se crió Voldemort, la casa de los Dursley tampoco ha debido ser una fiesta. Y después has tenido que lidiar con él toda tu vida, te ha perseguido, te ha hecho daño...

- Ya lo sé - repitió Harry -. Ya sé que a mí... ya sé que yo... - se detuvo, turbado, y sacudió la cabeza -. Lo que quiero decir es que Voldemort no conoció nunca lo que era el amor, por eso nunca supo cómo... practicarlo - sonrió -. Yo, por lo menos, tuve a mis padres un año... Ellos me querían. Me querían tanto que dieron su vida por mí. Y eso tiene que haberme marcado de alguna manera, ¿no? Enseñarme a amar, o algo así...

Calló, azorado, sin saber muy bien por qué estaba discutiendo acerca de algo tan absurdo como eso. ¿Qué importaba, al fin y al cabo? Voldemort ya estaba muerto. Fin de la historia.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que, en cierto modo, puedes tener razón - dijo Tonks, pensativa -. Debe ser muy difícil amar sin que nadie te haya enseñado a hacerlo. En ese caso, odiar es la opción más lógica.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Voldemort era como era porque nadie le había dicho algo bonito en su vida? - exclamó Lupin, mirando a Tonks, incrédulo.

- No, no te estoy diciendo eso - respondió ella -. Lo que digo es que Quien-Tú-Sabes no sabía lo que es el amor, por lo que no tuvo que darle la espalda. Creo que es peor alguien que haya amado y se haya decidido por el odio.

- Como Snape - asintió Harry -. Slughorn me dijo que... que había estado enamorado de una mujer -. Se guardó el nombre para sí -. Y que cuando ella le rechazó se hizo como es... como era hasta que murió.

Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Lupin adquirió un tinte melancólico y sombrío que no le había visto antes. Suspiró.

- Así es - admitió, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la palma de la mano -. Snape estaba loco por Lily. Creo que nunca llegó a superar que ella prefiriera a James.

Harry clavó los ojos en Lupin, que bajó la mirada, turbado.

- Nunca me habías...

- Pues yo pienso como Harry - interrumpió Tonks -. En ese sentido, Snape era peor que Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis. Snape sí sabía lo que era el amor. Y eligió el odio.

- Oh - dijo Hermione, abriendo mucho los ojos -. Entonces... Entonces, en cierto modo, el amor también venció a Voldemort en este caso... Snape sí lo conocía, y fue capaz de superarle.

- ¿Superarle? - preguntó Lupin, desconcertado -. ¿Superar a quién?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Snape traicionó a Voldemort desde el principio - explicó -. Sólo buscaba convertirse en el amo. Descubrió lo de uno de los Horcruxes y convenció a Regulus para que robase; escuchó la profecía y envió a Voldemort a mi casa, con la intención de que muriese. Se alió con Dumbledore para tener poder sobre Voldemort, y estuvo haciendo su doble juego para obtener toda la información posible y propiciar la caída de Voldemort. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en Hogwarts me ayudó - escupió, rabioso -. Me ayudó sin que yo lo supiera, porque habría sospechado, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me odiaba. Pero me ayudó. Me protegió de Quirrell, y me enseñó Oclumancia, con lo que se aseguró de dejar a Voldemort en desventaja, porque yo podía contrarrestar su poder favorito, pero él no conocía el mío, como decía la profecía. Y todo porque Snape sí sabía el contenido de la profecía, y no se lo contó a Voldemort... Sabía que, si alguien podía auparle hasta el máximo poder, ese era yo.

- Snape era el mejor Oclumens que he conocido - dijo Lupin, meditabundo -. Si había alguien capaz de engañar a Voldemort, ese era él. Pero... ¿Estás seguro de todo eso?

Harry asintió brevemente.

- El mismo Voldemort tuvo que reconocer que era cierto, y él conocía a Snape bastante bien... Mejor, desde luego, que cualquiera.

- Voldemort se dejó engañar - intervino Hermione -. No creo que fuera capaz de imaginar que alguien, y mucho menos Snape, pudiera traicionarlo. Confiaba demasiado en el poder que tenía sobre sus seguidores.

La profesora McGonagall, que no había abierto la boca desde hacía un buen rato, levantó la cabeza con expresión indescifrable.

- Entonces, Snape era, en realidad...

Harry sonrió.

- Por lo que a mí respecta, un auténtico herpes inguinal. Por lo menos, Voldemort iba de cara, pero él... Jugando a estar a la sombra de la serpiente, cuando en realidad quería ocupar su lugar, jugando a ser la sombra de Dumbledore, jugando a ser el seguidor más leal de los dos bandos cuando para él sólo existía uno: el suyo propio. Está mejor muerto, desde luego.

Lupin lo observó con una mirada intensa, como si apenas pudiera creer que Harry dijera una frase como aquella. Harry sostuvo su mirada sin parpadear.

- Y Voldemort también, por supuesto - añadió, por si acaso quedaba alguna duda después de lo que había dicho antes.

- Ironías de la vida - dijo Tonks en tono casual, abriendo otra botella de cerveza de mantequilla -. Snape fue capaz de engañar a Dumbledore, a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis y a todos nosotros, y, sin embargo, al final lo mató una rata cobarde como Colagusano.

- Ajá - asintió Harry, y vació su botellín de un sorbo -. Pero incluso Dumbledore me dijo una vez que algún día me alegraría de haberle salvado la vida a Peter Pettigrew. Si lo supiera, no creo que le extrañase tanto.

McGonagall soltó un suspiro tembloroso y se levantó de la mesa para ir hacia los fogones. Sacó la varita y de un golpecito encendió el fuego debajo de la tetera.

Cuando el agua comenzó a hervir la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y un bulto lloroso y acongojado entró como un ciclón y se lanzó sobre un descuidado y distraído Ron.

- ¡Os podían haber matado! ¡Cómo se os ha ocurrido... cómo habéis podido...! En qué estabais pensando!

- Mamá... Mamá, por favor... - dijo Ron, medio asfixiado bajo el abrazo de la señora Weasley -. Contrólate...

El señor Weasley entró más despacio en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, con los ojos desorbitados, asustados, y sólo pareció tranquilizarse cuando adivinó, más que ver, el bulto de Ron entre los brazos de su mujer. Sonrió y se dejó caer en una silla junto a Harry, con aspecto cansado.

- Harry - dijo, mirándolo solemnemente. Alargó la mano y se la estrechó -. Harry... Ya no sólo salvas la vida a los miembros de mi familia, sino que has conseguido salvar a toda la comunidad mágica. No tengo palabras para...

Harry hizo un gesto evasivo, azorado, y notó cómo toda la sangre se le subía al rostro. Bajó la cabeza.

- ¡Harry! - gritó la señora Weasley abalanzándose sobre él, cuando Ron consiguió desembarazarse de ella -. ¡Harry, oh, Harry, cómo te has atrevido a...! ¡Enfrentarte a solas con... con... con él!

Y, para embarazo de Harry, la señora Weasley se echó a llorar en su hombro, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que le cortó la respiración. Harry tragó saliva, ruborizado.

- Es lo que tenía que hacer, Molly - dijo Lupin amablemente, inclinándose sobre la mesa y dando una palmadita en el hombro de la señora Weasley, que, para alivio de Harry, se apartó un poco de él y se sentó sobre la silla que su marido le ofrecía, sin dejar de sollozar.

- Hagrid está en camino - dijo el señor Weasley, en respuesta a una mirada interrogante de la profesora McGonagall -. Les he enviado una lechuza a Olympe y a él: desde que Beauxbatons se salió de la Red Flú no hay forma de enviarles mensajes largos por otros medios. Imagino que utilizarán esa vieja moto de Hagrid para llegar cuanto antes: ya sabes que él no puede montar en escoba, y la moto es más rápida que el carruaje de Olympe.

- De modo que Hagrid todavía guarda la moto de Sirius... - musitó Harry con una sonrisa, preguntándose cómo no lo había pensado antes, y cómo había sido capaz de olvidar un artefacto que había poblado sus sueños durante sus primeros años de vida. Por supuesto que la tenía Hagrid: él mismo dijo años atrás que Sirius se la había cedido la noche que murieron James y Lily. Recordaba haber oído a Hagrid decir que, después de llevar a Harry a Privet Drive en la moto, Sirius le había dicho que ya no la necesitaba... justo antes de ir a buscar a Colagusano y acabar en Azkaban.

- Harry - dijo Lupin, y la seriedad que leyó en sus ojos le asustó un segundo, hasta que comprendió lo que Lupin quería decirle -. Estoy seguro de que, si quieres, Hagrid te devolverá la moto. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres el heredero de Sirius... Pero Hagrid la ha mantenido oculta todos estos años porque...

- Me da igual - contestó Harry -. A mí no me hace falta, y sé que a Hagrid le viene muy bien para viajar. Aunque no me importaría volver a verla -. Sonrió, nostálgico -. Igual le doy una vuelta a mi tío Vernon para demostrarle que las motos sí pueden volar -. Y soltó una risita, imaginando el rostro congestionado de Vernon Dursley a varios kilómetros de altura.

La profesora McGonagall puso una taza de té delante de la señora Weasley, se sirvió otra y se sentó a la mesa, dirigiendo una mirada preñada de gravedad en dirección a Harry.

- Escucha, Harry. Escuchad los tres - dijo, paseando la mirada por Ron y Hermione y dejándola descansar en Harry -. Ya sé que habéis terminado los exámenes, y que sólo le pedí a Harry que volviera a Hogwarts para protegerlo, algo que, evidentemente, ahora ya no es necesario. Al menos, no de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, aunque quizá sí de los mortífagos que aún quedan sueltos. De cualquier forma, entenderé que no queráis volver al colegio, ahora que él ha muerto y que ya habéis terminado los estudios. Pero me gustaría - dijo, y en sus severos ojos Harry pudo ver un brillo cálido y suave que jamás había visto -. Me gustaría mucho que decidiérais venir, y acabar el curso, y esperar las calificaciones de los ÉXTASIS allí.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la profesora McGonagall demostrando una emoción que apenas eran capaces de imaginar que sintiera; Harry, por el contrario, no pudo contener una amplia sonrisa. Dirigió una mirada de soslayo a los señores Weasley.

- De hecho, todavía tengo un asunto pendiente en Hogwarts.

No se sorprendió cuando sintió que su propio corazón se aceleraba al decirlo.


	37. El Niño Que Vivió

Bueno... Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en colgar el último capítulo, de verdad que no pensaba estar tanto tiempo sin publicar, pero es que mi ordenador se ha rebelado en el peor momento posible... En fin, ya no volverá a ocurrir. Fundamentalmente porque este es el último capítulo... snifs snifs... Espero que os guste, y que os deje buen sabor de boca, ya que he sido tan mala durante algunos capítulos.

- CAPÍTULO 37 -

_**El Niño Que Vivió**_

Harry encontró a Ginny en el Gran Comedor, cuando todo Hogwarts se encontraba desayunando. Acababan de Aparecerse ante la verja de los terrenos con la profesora McGonagall. Cuando entraron en el castillo Harry no perdió el tiempo en dar ningún tipo de explicación: se limitó a atravesar las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor y recorrió los metros que le separaban de la mesa de Gryffindor, ignorando los murmullos que lo perseguían y las miradas fijas en él. Al fondo, en la última de las mesas alargadas, podía entrever una mata de cabellos llameantes, y centró la vista en ellos, sin molestarse en mirar nada más.

Se detuvo frente a ella.

Neville levantó la cabeza y, al verlo, propinó un codazo a Ginny, que tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre un plato lleno de salchichas y arenques ahumados y no se había percatado de la llegada de Harry ni del silencio opresivo que había provocado en el Gran Comedor. Ella miró a Neville, sorprendida, y, cuando él señaló a Harry con un gesto, levantó la vista.

Al ver a Harry de pie, frente a ella, abrió la boca, y después volvió a cerrarla. Pareció ir a decir algo, pero al ver la mirada intensa de Harry fija en sus ojos, se echó a temblar y dejó caer el tenedor y el cuchillo. Ginny paseó la vista por la túnica sucia y rasgada, por el arañazo que Harry tenía en la mano derecha y por el pelo revuelto, la capa polvorienta y la expresión indescifrable, pétrea. Pese al temblor que sacudía todo su cuerpo, no dijo nada.

Él tampoco.

Ginny se levantó lentamente y rodeó el banco y la mesa para llegar hasta él. Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó, y entonces, aún con los ojos fijos en ella, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó algo, que puso en la mano de Ginny. Ella miró los dos pedazos de la varita de Voldemort sin pestañear, y volvió a mirar a Harry, interrogante. Él asintió.

Ginny bajó de nuevo los ojos hasta posarlos en los pedazos de la varita, ignorando el hecho de que todo el Gran Comedor parecía estar conteniendo la respiración.

- ¿Ya está? - preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Harry volvió a asentir.

- Ya está.

Ginny volvió a temblar cuando levantó la cabeza, y Harry vio que tenía los ojos húmedos. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ginny le echó los brazos al cuello y, para su sorpresa, comenzó a sollozar. El rostro de Harry no varió cuando le cogió la barbilla y la obligó a levantar la cabeza y mirarle.

Sonrió, mientras le pasaba un dedo por la mejilla en una caricia y enjugaba la lágrima que rodaba por su pómulo. Acarició también la naricilla respingona de Ginny, que cerró los ojos, dejando las pestañas adornadas de brillantes gotitas saladas. Y la besó.

Su corazón entonó un canto de aleluya cuando Ginny respondió a su beso, apoyándose contra él, incapaz de oír los murmullos, exclamaciones, silbidos y risas. La abrazó con fuerza, intentando levantar la cabeza para lanzar al universo una mirada desafiante, y, en lugar de eso, se echó a llorar.

- ¿Me dejas el periódico? Gracias - dijo Hermione, y, sin esperar respuesta, le arrebató un ejemplar de _El profeta_ a Michael Corner y volvió a su mesa antes de que él tuviera tiempo de protestar. Se sentó y desplegó el periódico -. Tengo muchas ganas de ver lo que... Oh, vaya, Harry, hoy has conseguido la portada.

Harry apenas levantó la cabeza, ya que aún podía sentir toda su sangre acumulada en el rostro. Se había puesto de un color granate intenso al darse cuenta, cuando Ron le apartó de su hermana y le obligó a sentarse, de que había besado a Ginny en mitad del Gran Comedor y delante de todos los alumnos, los profesores y demás personal de Hogwarts. Entre Ron y Hermione lograron desviar en cierta medida la atención, pero aún se oían suficientes comentarios y risitas como para que el rubor desapareciera de su faz. Y de la de Ginny, también. Pese a que había comprendido que ya no importaba que les viese todo el colegio, todo el mundo entero, todo el universo, no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado.

Verse allí, en la primera página de _El Profeta_, bajo el enorme titular, la misma foto de sonrisa tímida que ya había publicado años atrás _El Quisquilloso_, no le sirvió precisamente para tranquilizarse. Hundió la nariz en su copa de zumo de calabaza y deseó poder salir de allí, por la puerta, por la ventana o hundiéndose en el suelo. Hermione ignoró su expresión desconsolada, abrió el periódico y comenzó a leer.

_EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ_

_El Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, ha confirmado a este periódico que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado murió anoche en el Valle de Godric, tras casi dos décadas intentando hacerse con el control del mundo mágico. En una conferencia de prensa convocada a altas horas de la madrugada, el Ministro aseguró, asimismo, que el autor de la muerte de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había sido Harry Potter, El Elegido._

_Rufus Scrimgeour confirmó también que el Ministerio de Magia había guardado durante años la grabación de una profecía referente a Harry Potter y a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Pese a que el Ministro no conocía las palabras exactas de dicha profecía, un trabajador del Departamento de Misterios, Jonathan Croaker, que se encargó de hacer la grabación cuando la profecía fue pronunciada, aseguró en primicia a El Profeta que las palabras exactas son las siguientes: "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes. Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida". _

_Estos datos confirman sin lugar a dudas que Harry Potter es El Elegido, ya que, como todos sabemos, nació el 31 de julio de 1980 y sus padres, James y Lily Potter, pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix y se enfrentaron con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado exactamente en tres ocasiones, según nuestros archivos. Ayer Harry Potter demostró la veracidad de la profecía al derrotar y matar a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, aunque no conocemos más datos acerca de cómo consiguió vencerlo, de forma que no sabemos a qué se refería la profecía al hablar de ese poder desconocido._

_De cualquier forma, el Ministro de Magia informó anoche de que el Comité de Relaciones Institucionales está estudiando la posibilidad de nombrar a Harry Potter miembro honorario del Wizengamot y Asesor Directo del Ministro. Lo que ya está confirmado es la instauración oficial, por parte de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, del 20 de mayo como Día de Harry Potter, mientras el Ministerio de Magia alemán ha enviado un comunicado asegurando que apoyará la moción presentada por el Ministerio de Magia italiano para erigir un monumento a Harry Potter en el Valle de Godric, donde también la antigua Calle del Oeste pasará, a partir de hoy, a llamarse Calle de Harry Potter, y..._

- ¿Cómo es que Croaker conocía el contenido de la profecía? - preguntó Ron, lanzando una mirada de soslayo al enrojecido Harry -. Pensé que sólo la sabía Dumbledore...

- No sé - respondió Hermione, con la mirada todavía clavada en el periódico -. Alguien tenía que hacer esa grabación, ¿no? Supongo que Dumbledore se la contaría con la promesa de que nunca la revelaría a nadie. Recuerda que nadie sabía realmente mucho sobre el trabajo de los inefables... Todo lo que hacían era alto secreto.

- Sí, pero ahora lo ha propagado a los cuatro vientos.

- La profecía ya se ha cumplido - dijo Hermione -. Así que ya no importa.

Harry tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, pensativo, y después dirigió la mirada hacia su derecha, donde Ginny permanecía con la cabeza gacha. Un poco más allá estaba Neville, con una expresión extraña, mezcla de confusión y el terror más absoluto. Se había quedado pálido, con los ojos desorbitados, la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la pared opuesta del Gran Comedor.

Harry suspiró y se inclinó sobre Ginny.

- Supongo que tendré que ir a hablar con Neville - susurró, de forma que sólo ella, Ron y Hermione pudieran oírlo -. Hasta ahora.

Se incorporó, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención, y fracasó estrepitosamente: además de la escenita que él y Ginny habían protagonizado instantes antes, todo el colegio se había enterado ya a esas alturas de que había logrado matar a Lord Voldemort, y era muy difícil encontrar un par de ojos en todo el Comedor que no estuvieran fijos en él. Trató de ignorarlos mientras pasaba por encima del banco y rodeaba a Ginny.

- Neville, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta? - preguntó en voz baja, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Neville. Éste dio un respingo y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, espantados. Harry trató de sonreír -. Venga, vámonos - añadió, agarrándolo suavemente del brazo y tirando de él.

Finalmente consiguió que Neville se levantara y lo siguiera como un autómata hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor, y más allá, atravesando el Vestíbulo hasta que salieron a la brillante luz del sol de finales de primavera. Cuando bajaron la escalinata de entrada al castillo, Harry se volvió hacia él y sonrió tristemente.

- De modo que te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

Neville lo miró, asustado; tragó saliva y asintió.

- Mira, Neville... -. Carraspeó -. Yo sabía que tú... que yo... que tú también podrías haber sido el de la profecía. Pero no lo fuiste...

- No lo fui - repitió Neville automáticamente, como si realmente no hubiera escuchado lo que Harry estaba diciendo. Él volvió a suspirar.

- No, Neville, no lo fuiste - insistió -. Escucha, ya sé que tú también naciste cuando decía la profecía, y que tus padres... tus padres se enfrentaron con Voldemort tres veces, como los míos. Pero la segunda parte de la profecía...

Neville clavó los ojos en los de Harry por primera vez, con expresión indefinible.

- No sé lo que significa - admitió -. Creo que... que ni siquiera la he escuchado. Después de oír lo de...

- Ya - asintió Harry -. Bueno, por resumirlo de alguna manera, digamos que Voldemort tenía que elegir entre tú y yo a aquel que iba a poder derrotarlo. Tenía que marcarlo como su igual, según la profecía. Claro que Voldemort no sabía esa parte... Pero aún así lo hizo. Me marcó - señaló su frente con un ademán -. De modo que la profecía no hablaba de ti, al fin y al cabo.

- Pero sólo porque él no me eligió - musitó Neville, y se sentó en el último escalón de piedra.

- Si lo hubiera hecho, tus padres habrían muerto, Neville. Y tú habrías tenido que matarlo a él. O morir a sus manos.

Neville se mordió el labio.

- Mis padres están peor que muertos, Harry - dijo en voz apagada -. A pesar de todo.

- Pero tú no has tenido que enfrentarte con él - recalcó Harry -. Escucha, Neville. Sé que tu vida no ha sido nada agradable, pero te aseguro que tener esta cicatriz la habría hecho aún peor. Créeme: no me siento nada orgulloso de haber matado a Voldemort. Fuera quien fuera, un asesinato es lo último que querría haber tenido que cometer en toda mi vida. Y te aseguro que no lo olvidaré mientras viva.

Neville permaneció en silencio un minuto o así, observando el camino y los árboles lejanos con un gesto sombrío.

- ¿Cómo fue, Harry? - preguntó al fin -. Matar a... a Voldemort, quiero decir.

Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa al oír a Neville pronunciar su nombre por primera vez. Y lo había hecho antes que Ron. Bien por él. Se sentó a su lado en el escalón.

- Lo maté, nada más - respondió lacónicamente -. Era lo que tenía que hacer.

Por un momento, Neville lo miró sin comprender. Después suspiró y le dio una palmada en la mano, que Harry tenía apoyada sobre la rodilla.

- La profecía te obligó, ¿no? - musitó en tono comprensivo -. Si me hubiera elegido a mí, yo también me habría visto obligado a hacerlo...

Harry apoyó el codo sobre la rodilla y miró a lo lejos, hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

- ¿Sabes?... En realidad, no. Podría haber elegido no hacerlo - contestó -. Pero aún así lo hice. Voldemort me eligió, me marcó, mató a mis padres y me ha arrebatado a mucha gente que era importante para mí. Yo elegí enfrentarme con él: nada me obligó.

Pero Neville pareció comprender que aquello no le hacía sentirse orgulloso, porque suspiró y entrecerró los ojos.

- No sé si yo habría sido capaz de hacer lo mismo, en caso de que... Bueno, ya sabes.

Harry torció la cabeza y lo miró.

- Sí, lo habrías hecho. Mírame: no soy nadie especial, Neville, no importa lo que diga la gente. Tú me conoces mejor que ellos. Y, sin embargo, lo he hecho.

Neville esbozó una sonrisa tristona.

- ¿Crees que mi madre se habría sacrificado por mí, como hizo la tuya, si Quien-Tú-Sabes me hubiera elegido a mí?

Harry pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Neville y lo acercó hacia sí. Después, ambos desviaron la mirada hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde el sol brillaba alegremente sobre las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

- No tengo ninguna duda - respondió sencillamente. Neville suspiró.

- Yo tampoco.

Harry bajó lentamente la escalinata de mármol, sin hacer caso de las miradas y cuchicheos que surgían a su paso. Después de soportar lo mismo, día tras día, durante más de un mes, se había acostumbrado a ellas, y apenas las percibía pese a que le perseguían allá donde fuera. Si antes había llamado la atención, y había habido épocas en las que ni siquiera era capaz de salir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor sin atraer miradas, murmullos, comentarios e incluso (en ocasiones que habría preferido olvidar) insultos e increpaciones, después de matar a Lord Voldemort aquello se había incrementado hasta llegar a un punto francamente insoportable. Sin embargo, Harry había optado por ignorarlo. Al fin y al cabo, se decía, él ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y pensaba llevar una vida normal a partir de entonces, hiciera lo que hiciese el resto de la humanidad. Si querían hablar de él, adelante: no tenía intención de permitir que aquello influyera en su vida.

Junio tocaba a su fin, y con él el curso y, para los de séptimo, su etapa escolar. Las últimas semanas habían sido bastante extrañas para ellos, no sólo por el hecho de saber que Lord Voldemort había desaparecido por fin y, con él, aquello que amenazaba su vida y la de toda la sociedad mágica: apenas habían tenido clases, y habían dedicado el tiempo a plantearse su futuro profesional, una vez que llegaron las calificaciones de los ÉXTASIS y supieron a ciencia cierta si podían o no hacer realidad sus aspiraciones.

Hermione, por supuesto, sacó nota máxima en prácticamente todas las asignaturas, excepto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde Harry logró, una vez más, superarla. Pero con su currículum podía elegir la profesión que le viniera en gana, como recalcó la profesora Sinistra en varias ocasiones, tantas que llegó un momento en que todo el curso se sabía las calificaciones de Hermione de memoria. Ella pasó semanas enteras vagando por el castillo como alma en pena, cavilando acerca de su futuro y preguntando a todo el que se le ponía delante qué opinaba él o ella que debía elegir, hasta que la gente empezó a esquivarla y Hermione tuvo que tomar su decisión ella sola. Finalmente, una tarde, les dijo que había elegido solicitar su ingreso en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas. No lo dijo, pero Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada elocuente:

- Quieres que el Ministerio acepte tu Peddo, ¿no es así? - preguntó Ron, con una mueca de fingida desesperación.

Hermione levantó la nariz y respondió dignamente: - Pues sí, espero que desde allí se me permita trabajar por los derechos de las criaturas que conviven con los magos, y lograr mejorar su situación laboral...

Harry soltó una carcajada cuando Ron sacó la lengua y fingió ahorcarse a sí mismo con el asa de su mochila.

De no haber sucedido lo que sucedió días después del enfrentamiento entre Harry y Voldemort, probablemente Ron habría estado inconsolable durante todo el mes, ya que, aunque no fueron malas, sus notas no le permitían ni de lejos optar a una plaza en la Escuela de Aurores. Había aprobado Pociones por los pelos, y tampoco logró más de un Supera las Expectativas en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en Transformaciones y en Herbología, de modo que, pese al Extraordinario de Encantamientos, los responsables de la Escuela no iban siquiera a tomar en consideración su solicitud. Pero a Ron no le importó, gracias precisamente a eso que sucedió apenas una semana después de la muerte de Lord Voldemort.

Cuando cayó el Señor Tenebroso y los mortífagos restantes comenzaron a caer tras él, Rufus Scrimgeour dimitió de su cargo de Ministro, y propuso al Wizengamot que nombrase en su lugar a Kingsley Shacklebolt para sustituirlo. El tribunal aceptó tanto la renuncia de Scrimgeour (motivada, según él mismo, porque "ya no es necesario tener un ministro como yo, estamos en tiempos de paz") como el nombramiento de Shacklebolt, un mago al que todos sabían capaz y que había demostrado, con su carácter sereno y afable y su buen hacer como auror, que podía enfrentarse a cualquier tipo de circunstancia.

Lo primero que hizo Kingsley Shacklebolt como Ministro de Magia, después de comunicar su nombramiento al Primer Ministro muggle, fue pedir (no ordenar) a la Oficina de los Aurores que admitiesen en su Escuela a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione, como artífices de la muerte de Lord Voldemort. La Escuela les envió a los tres un impreso de admisión inmediata, independientemente de sus calificaciones en los ÉXTASIS y de las asignaturas que hubiesen cursado, con unas instrucciones muy precisas: si querían tomar posesión de su plaza en la Escuela de Aurores, debían firmar el documento y reenviarlo al Ministerio antes del 30 de junio. Hermione, por supuesto, renunció a su plaza, pero envió a Shacklebolt un mensaje en el que, por lo que Harry había podido averiguar, le decía que, si en algún momento había una plaza libre en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, estaría encantada de aceptarla.

Ron, por el contrario, apenas leyó el documento de admisión antes de firmarlo y enviarlo de vuelta con _Pigwidgeon_, a quien amenazó de muerte si se perdía, se entretenía por el camino o retrasaba la entrega por cualquier circunstancia. Una vez que la pequeña y aterrada lechuza hubo partido, se volvió hacia ellos y les dijo que, si bien nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza rechazar semejante oferta, mucho menos pensaba hacerlo con Tonks como directora de la Oficina y, por ende, de la Escuela de Aurores. Y es que los cazadores de magos tenebrosos habían sufrido un gran descalabro con la deserción de Scrimgeour y la detención de Robards, y Tonks, como miembro de la Orden del Fénix, había sido la opción más lógica para hacerse cargo de la Oficina de los Aurores. Algo que, según dijo Ron, más risueño y alegre que nunca, iba a convertir sus años de estudiante y su posterior futuro profesional en "una gran juerga".

Harry, sin embargo, leyó varias veces el documento y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, respondiendo con un mero "Tengo que pensármelo" a las miradas atónitas de Ron y Hermione, y negándose a explicar nada más.

Lo que le sucedía, y probablemente Ron y Hermione lo habían entendido así, porque no le habían vuelto a preguntar por la solicitud de admisión, era que ya no estaba seguro de querer ser auror. Ni siquiera le animaba a intentarlo el hecho de saber que podía entrar en la Escuela sin necesidad de aceptar favores de nadie (cuando el día uno de junio llegaron sus calificaciones, incluso la profesora Sinistra se quedó boquiabierta: sólo había sacado un Supera las Expectativas en Pociones, y, el resto, eran todo "E"). Después de enfrentarse a Voldemort, tenía la sensación de haber tenido suficientes magos tenebrosos para llenar el resto de su vida, y, quizá, aún más. Sinceramente, en esos momentos lo que menos le apetecía era pensar en pasarse el resto de su existencia luchando contra ellos.

Por eso bajaba la escalinata de mármol un poco cabizbajo y meditabundo: porque estaba convencido de que la profesora McGonagall le había mandado llamar precisamente para hablar de aquello.

Cuando llegó a la gárgola de piedra, murmuró distraídamente la contraseña que McGonagall le había facilitado y no prestó atención cuando se apartó el muro para revelar la escalera móvil de caracol que conducía al despacho de la directora. Llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta.

La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, como de costumbre, rodeada de pergaminos. Levantó la mirada cuando Harry entró en su despacho, y se enderezó las gafas cuadradas en su gesto habitual, aunque en esta ocasión la expresión de su rostro, acostumbradamente severa y rígida, se veía suavizada por una leve sonrisa y un brillo titilante en los ojos color acero. Harry también se había acostumbrado a aquello: una vez pasado el susto inicial, cuando asimiló que realmente Harry había conseguido matar a Voldemort en combate, McGonagall había adquirido la costumbre de mirarlo con esa desconcertante expresión de orgullo y satisfacción cada vez que posaba los ojos en él.

Encima de ella, en su marco dorado, el rostro de Dumbledore estaba, si cabe, aún más satisfecho y orgulloso. No dijo nada cuando vio entrar a Harry; sin embargo, éste tenía muy presente la reacción de su antiguo director cuando acudió al despacho de la profesora McGonagall a contarle lo que había sucedido. McGonagall no se lo impidió, ni le pidió ningún tipo de explicación, sino que le facilitó la contraseña de su despacho y permitió que Harry se entrevistase a solas con el retrato de Dumbledore.

El anterior director de Hogwarts escuchó el relato de la lucha entre Harry y Lord Voldemort sin interrumpirle en ningún momento, y ni siquiera pestañeó cuando Harry le dijo que, según Ron y Hermione, se había matado a sí mismo, pensando que él era el último Horcrux. Sólo abrió la boca, atónito, al oír cómo Hermione había partido en dos la varita de Voldemort, y la barba plateada tembló visiblemente mientras escuchaba cómo Harry había matado a su enemigo con una Maldición Asesina. Cuando Harry terminó, el retrato de Dumbledore se quitó las gafas de media luna y lo miró con los ojos azules empañados.

- No tengo palabras para decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, Harry - dijo con voz temblorosa -. Has demostrado, como si no lo hubieras demostrado ya suficientes veces, que eres un mago, y un hombre, fuera de lo normal. Sólo puedo decir esto: ha sido un privilegio conocerte, y ser tu profesor, tu director y, espero, tu amigo. Y habría merecido la pena morir por ti, no una, sino mil veces.

Y, para embarazo de Harry, el retrato de Dumbledore se inclinó profundamente ante él, y ese fue el momento que todos los retratos de los anteriores directores aprovecharon para hacer lo mismo. Incluso Phineas Nigellus hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto. Cuando Harry salió del despacho, su mente daba vueltas, confusa y asombrada, abrumada e incrédula.

Afortunadamente, en esta ocasión los retratos de los directores anteriores se abstuvieron de hacer reverencias y señales de respeto ante él, y sólo el brillo azulado tras las gafas de media luna de Dumbledore insinuaban que, al menos, había una persona más escuchando aquella conversación entre él y la directora.

- Harry - decía McGonagall en ese momento -, me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.

Él enarcó las cejas en una pregunta muda, y se sentó en la silla frente a McGonagall, que no apartaba la mirada de él.

- Me gustaría saber - continuó McGonagall -, si te gustaría volver a Hogwarts cuando termines tus estudios en la Escuela de Aurores.

Esta vez sí, la expresión de Harry se hizo inconfundiblemente interrogante. McGonagall sostuvo su mirada.

- Como profesor - añadió.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, prolongado, durante el cual ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, evaluándose mutuamente. La profesora McGonagall esbozó una sonrisa tirante.

- Y date prisa, por favor. No creo que pueda soportar a McLaggen mucho tiempo más sin cometer un asesinato.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez, pero el gesto se desvaneció en seguida. Tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarle a McGonagall lo que tenía en mente decirle. Ella, ignorando su confusión mental, continuó hablando.

- Tengo que hacer una remodelación a fondo del claustro de profesores. El profesor Slughorn ha decidido retirarse definitivamente, y no creo que nadie sea capaz de convencerlo de lo contrario. No tengo profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y yo ya no daré Transformaciones a partir del año que viene: bastante he hecho con impartir la asignatura este año. A Dios gracias, he conseguido convencer a Hagrid para que vuelva con su futura esposa, y, por supuesto, él puede hacerse cargo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas otra vez, y Olympe probablemente aceptará dar Transformaciones...

- ¿Hagrid va a volver? - preguntó Harry, sin prestar demasiada atención en realidad a lo que McGonagall le estaba diciendo.

- Sí - dijo ella -. También he convencido a William Dawlish para que imparta Pociones, al menos este año; con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado muerto y los mortífagos cayendo como moscas, los aurores no van a tener mucho que hacer durante un tiempo... Además, él y Tonks no se llevan demasiado bien. Coincidieron en Hogwarts, ¿sabes...?

- Creía que Dawlish era mucho mayor que ella - murmuró Harry, cavilando intensamente acerca de otra cosa y diciendo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- No, no, son de la misma edad - respondió McGonagall -. Bueno, es igual. Por lo menos tengo profesor de Pociones para un año. Pero necesito un sustituto para McLaggen: no puedo tener profesores incompetentes en Hogwarts. Y tú eres la mejor opción, aunque primero tendrás que terminar tu formación, por supuesto.

- Profesora - comenzó Harry, vacilante -. Me siento honrado...

- ¿Pero...? - le interrumpió McGonagall, enderezándose de nuevo las gafas. Harry tomó aire.

- Pero me temo que he acabado un poco harto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y no sólo por Mc... por el profesor McLaggen.

La directora suspiró y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

- Imaginaba que dirías eso - dijo, y la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro -. Pero... ¿Puedo preguntarte qué piensas hacer, entonces? Porque deduzco que tampoco vas a entrar en la Escuela de Aurores, ¿verdad?

- No - respondió Harry -. Ni siquiera he enviado la solicitud. Tampoco he devuelto el documento que me mandaron informándome de que tenía una plaza, cortesía del nuevo Ministro de Magia. Ya le he dicho que, por el momento, no quiero saber nada de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Más adelante - se encogió de hombros -, quién sabe.

- Pero, Harry - insistió McGonagall -, la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras siempre ha sido tu punto fuerte, y tú lo sabes. Comprendo que quieras tomarte un descanso, pero... Pero... ¿No piensas volver a...?

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- Por el momento, no - contestó -. Si tanto interés tiene, le diré que pienso dedicarme unos años al Quidditch -. Sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto de la directora -. He recibido una carta de Viktor Krum.

- ¿K-Krum? - preguntó McGonagall, sin comprender -. ¿Viktor Krum?

- Ajá - dijo él -. Parece ser que se ha retirado del juego y ha aceptado entrenar al London Eagles. Está cansado de recibir bludgers en la cabeza, supongo - rió -. El caso es que la única condición que ha puesto es que me fichasen a mí como buscador, y el equipo ha dicho que un buscador que ya es famoso antes de empezar a jugar es precisamente lo que necesitan para aumentar el número de socios. Así que me lo ha propuesto... y yo he aceptado.

McGonagall lo observó unos minutos con la boca abierta, sin decir nada. Después, en un gesto tan poco habitual en ella que Harry apenas pudo reconocerlo, se tapó la boca con la mano para ocultar una sonrisa.

- De modo que vas a ser un jugador profesional de Quidditch... Bien, quién lo habría pensado - dijo, con los ojos chispeantes -. Si alguien me hubiera dicho cuando te metí en el equipo hace siete años que ibas a acabar siendo un profesional, no sé si lo habría creído.

- Son cosas que pasan, profesora - se permitió Harry el lujo de decir, una vez hubo comprobado que McGonagall no estaba enfadada porque hubiera rechazado su oferta. Ella sonrió aún más ampliamente.

- Sólo puedo decir que has elegido una buena profesión, Harry. El Quidditch se te da muy bien -. Enarcó las cejas -. Siempre que no te encuentres con Malfoy en el equipo contrario, por supuesto.

- No es probable... Por cierto, profesora - se interrumpió Harry a sí mismo repentinamente -. ¿Qué ha sido de Malfoy?

El rostro de McGonagall no se ensombreció pese al brusco cambio de tema, aunque su sonrisa vaciló levemente.

- Di órdenes a la señora Pomfrey para que dejase de administrarle el Filtro en cuanto supe que habías matado a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado - respondió -. Estaba en el Gran Comedor aquella mañana, ¿no lo viste?... No, supongo que no - se respondió a sí misma con un leve dejo burlón que dejó a Harry estupefacto -. Estabas demasiado ocupado viendo a la señorita Weasley.

Harry enrojeció violentamente y bajó la mirada, antes de recordar que no tenía por qué avergonzarse de nada y volver a mirar a la directora, desafiante. Ella enarcó una ceja, esperando una respuesta que Harry decidió no darle.

- ¿Y cómo es que no he visto a Malfoy desde entonces, profesora? - preguntó con voz tensa -. Ha pasado un mes...

- Se marchó aquella misma mañana - contestó ella, dejando a un lado por el momento el tono de burla y permitiendo que su acostumbrada expresión severa asomase a su rostro -. Dijo que ya no corría peligro, ahora que Snape y El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado han desaparecido...

- Profesora - la interrumpió Harry -, disculpe, pero ¿no cree que ya es hora de que la gente empiece a llamarlo por su nombre? Le aseguro que está bien muerto. Lo sé de buena fuente.

McGonagall lo miró fijamente unos segundos y sonrió.

- Supongo que sí - dijo -. Está bien... Lord Voldemort -. Y consiguió decirlo sin estremecerse -. Malfoy se marchó nada más desayunar: creo que no tenía demasiadas ganas de encontrarse contigo, y menos después de contarle que habías sido precisamente tú el que lo salvaste aquella noche...

- Ya. Bueno, en realidad yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de verlo - contestó Harry -. Sólo quería saber si está bien.

- Pues está bien - dijo la profesora McGonagall -. Un poco aturdido después de perderse casi un año de su tiempo, pero vivo, que es lo más importante.

Harry asintió, tratando de dejar el tema a un lado, pero McGonagall continuó hablando:

- Harry - dijo -, creo que deberías hablar con él. Al fin y al cabo, lo que pasó en el colegio, pasado está, ¿no?... Ambos habéis acabado vuestra vida en Hogwarts, al menos por ahora - sonrió -. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber lo que ocurre cuando dejas que la rivalidad y el odio que sientes durante la infancia se prolonguen en el tiempo. Piensa en Snape - insistió al ver el ceño fruncido de Harry -. No quiero hablar mal de nadie, y menos de los muertos: pero quizá nada de todo esto habría sucedido si él, tu padre y Sirius hubieran hecho las paces antes de salir al mundo.

- No quiero hablar de eso, profesora - respondió Harry con el ceño fruncido. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- De acuerdo. Pero piénsalo. No creo que te cueste mucho tener una charla con él, después de salvarle la vida. No debes odiarlo tanto...

Harry chasqueó la lengua.

- Le odio - afirmó tajantemente -. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez lo haga. Seguro que tiene muchas cosas interesantes que contarme.

Se levantó cuando vio que la profesora McGonagall no añadía nada más, y se despidió con un gesto. Desde su retrato, Dumbledore le sonrió ampliamente y agitó la mano en un infantil gesto de saludo que hizo que Harry tuviera unas ganas inmensas de regalarle una bolsa de chicle superhinchable. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Sabes, Harry? - dijo desde detrás de él la profesora McGonagall. Harry se detuvo en seco con la mano alargada hacia el pomo de la puerta, y esperó -. La carrera de jugador de Quidditch no suele ser muy larga, y menos aún la de los buscadores. Sólo tienes que ver a tu amigo Krum...

Él se volvió para mirar hacia la mesa, y comprobó que la directora sonreía animadamente.

- Me atrevería a decir que McLaggen debería empezar a pensar en lo que va a hacer dentro de unos cinco años.

Harry rió alegremente.

- ¿Quién sabe? - repitió -.Tal vez lo haga.

Harry se sentó en el asiento junto a la ventanilla del compartimento del Expreso de Hogwarts, y dirigió una mirada desenfocada hacia el exterior, donde el sol radiante brillaba sobre los tejados de Hogsmeade. En su interior, una horrible sensación de pérdida y añoranza luchaba encarnizadamente con la ilusión que no podía evitar sentir al pensar que en apenas unos días pasaría a formar parte de un equipo de Quidditch... un equipo profesional. Y había sido Viktor Krum, el mejor buscador de los últimos tiempos, el que le había cedido el puesto. Al menos, eso le había dicho Hermione, que aseguraba que los London Eagles, en realidad, habían querido fichar a Krum como buscador. Así se lo había contado el mismo Krum en una carta, en la que explicaba que había renunciado a ese puesto porque, como Harry había supuesto, estaba cansado de recibir bludgers en la cabeza. A sus veintiún años, Krum no era ni mucho menos demasiado mayor para aquello: pero había decidido dejarlo y convertirse en entrenador. Y quería el mejor buscador para su equipo.

Esto último había hecho que Harry enrojeciera intensamente y desease meter la cabeza bajo la mesa, aunque no tanto como el discurso que la profesora McGonagall había pronunciado la noche antes en el banquete de despedida del curso. Había sido tan bochornoso que Harry habría dado cualquier cosa por ser capaz de olvidarlo por completo: tarea difícil, teniendo en cuenta que su nombre había surgido al menos doscientas veces, y cada una de ellas docenas de rostros se habían vuelto para mirarlo fijamente con las más diversas expresiones de admiración y asombro.

Harry se recostó sobre el asiento y entrecerró los ojos para protegerse de la deslumbrante luz del sol. Despedirse de Hogwarts había sido aún más duro que soportar el banquete de fin de curso: aquella mañana, mientras bajaba el camino hacia la verja de hierro, tras la cual esperaban los carruajes tirados por thestrals que los conducirían hasta Hogsmeade, había lanzado una última mirada hacia el castillo, hacia los terrenos, el lago, el Bosque Prohibido, los lugares donde tantas y tantas cosas había vivido, donde, poco a poco, había pasado de ser un niño a ser el joven que era ahora. El único sitio al que había llamado "hogar". Y, al comprender que no volvería el siguiente mes de septiembre, se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago, y, por un momento, temió ir a echarse a llorar como habría hecho ese otro Harry que había visto por primera vez aquel lugar siete años atrás, desde un bote que surcaba el lago al anochecer.

- Entonces, ¿vendréis a pasar unos días a casa? - dijo Ron, entrando en el compartimento en el momento en que el Expreso soltaba un pitido ensordecedor y comenzaba a andar, primero muy lentamente y después más aprisa -. _Pig_ me acaba de traer una carta de Bill: Fleur y él han tenido una niña...

- No sabía que estuvieran esperando una - respondió Harry, apartando la vista de la ventana con verdadero esfuerzo.

- Estarías pendiente de otras cosas - rió Ginny dejándose caer a su lado -. Hace más de ocho meses que lo sabemos...

- Oh. ¿Y qué tal está ella?

- Muy bien - contestó Ron sentándose frente a él -. Ah, ¿y sabes una cosa? La han llamado Lily. Lily Gabrielle Weasley.

Harry no supo qué decir, de modo que no respondió. Se quedó mirando a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos. La risa de Ginny tintineó en el compartimento.

- No me importa - dijo -. La segunda llevará mi nombre, si es que Fleur sabe lo que le conviene.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Al principio le había sorprendido, pero, una vez que había tenido un instante para pensarlo, lo cierto es que el hecho de que la primera hija de Bill y Fleur llevase el nombre de su madre le parecía extrañamente apropiado.

- Iré con vosotros - dijo al fin -. Pero sólo unos días: quiero dejarlo todo organizado antes de empezar a trabajar, no sea que después no tenga mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres dejar organizado? - preguntó Ron, con la nariz metida en su mochila, buscando la carta de Bill para leérsela.

- Había pensado reformar y arreglar la casa de Grimmauld Place y la casa de mis abuelos - explicó Harry -. Ya que las tengo, y que tengo dinero de sobra, no hay razón para que no las utilice para vivir. Y supongo que es lo que Sirius, y mis abuelos, querrían.

Ron levantó la cabeza con cara de sorpresa. Hermione intercambió una mirada con Ginny.

- ¿Y... la casa del Valle de Godric? - preguntó Hermione en voz baja -. ¿También la vas a restaurar?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Lo había pensado - admitió -. Pero lo voy a dejar para más adelante. La gente de ese pueblo la conserva como una especie de santuario, o algo así: no me parece justo quitárselo para tener otra casa que, probablemente, nunca utilizaré. Por ahora.

- Es un sitio precioso - dijo Hermione, recostándose sobre su asiento -. Un buen lugar donde pasar el verano.

Harry rió alegremente.

- Por ahora no creo que me apetezca pasar mis vacaciones en el Valle de Godric. Aunque, quién sabe... - dirigió una mirada traviesa en dirección a Ginny -. Tal vez algún día tenga una razón para querer tener una casa más. Pero dos casas son más que suficientes para un jugador de Quidditch que acaba de empezar su carrera.

- Hasta que el jugador de Quidditch tenga una familia política pobre y muy numerosa - murmuró Ron, conteniendo a duras penas la risa. Harry sonrió ampliamente.

- Pensaba que no te gustaba que saliera con tu hermana, Ron.

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

- Tú.

- Oh -. Ron se frotó la nariz -. Eso era antes de saber que tenías tres casas y dos cámaras en Gringotts llenas de galeones hasta los topes, tío.

- Claro. Siempre he dicho que eras amigo mío por mi dinero.

- Por supuesto.

Ginny se levantó fingiendo indignación y repartió dos cachetes a partes iguales entre Ron y Harry, con las carcajadas de Hermione de sonido de fondo. Después volvió a sentarse, sonriendo ampliamente.

- De todas formas, no tienes que incorporarte al equipo hasta agosto, ¿no, Harry? - preguntó Hermione -. ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

- Bueno... En realidad, había pensado volver a Privet Drive.

Esta vez el silencio que se hizo en el compartimento fue sepulcral. Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo miraron, desconcertados y aturdidos.

- ¿A Privet Drive? - repitió Ron, estupefacto -. ¿Estás loco, Harry? O sea, llevas milenios intentando librarte de los Dursley, ¿y ahora que no tienes que volver, quieres volver? ¿Has comido algo en mal estado?

- No - dijo Harry tranquilamente -. Pero le debo una visita a tía Petunia.

El tren avanzó rápidamente, dejando atrás campos, montes, montañas, lagos y pequeños pueblos, mientras el sol hacía lo propio por encima de sus cabezas. Poco a poco fue deslizándose por el cielo veraniego, aproximándose a las montañas que el tren dejaba a su derecha, la luz amortiguándose conforme avanzaba la tarde. Hermione terminó de leer el periódico, y permitió que Ginny rellenase los crucigramas que publicaban en la última página; Harry y Ron se pasaron las horas muertas hablando incansablemente de Quidditch y de lo que le esperaba a Ron en la Escuela de Aurores. Aparte de la interrupción de Neville primero y de Luna Lovegood más tarde, que se pasaron por su compartimento a saludar y a pasar un rato, el viaje apenas tuvo ningún incidente digno de reseñar. Excepto uno.

El sol acababa de ocultarse tras una colina, y el tren se preparaba poco a poco para entrar en Londres, cuando Ginny, que en esos momentos discutía con Ron acerca de la última jugada realizada por el guardián de los Chudley Cannons frente a un cazador de los Tornados en el último partido de la liga, se interrumpió de pronto, dejando la frase sin terminar. Hermione levantó la cabeza de un pergamino que leía en ese momento, alarmada. Harry también la miró con sorpresa, y su estupor aumentó al ver que ella tenía los ojos clavados en él.

- Ginny, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó, inquieto. Ella tenía los ojos desorbitados, y los labios le temblaban ligeramente -. ¿Estás bien?

- Harry... Harry - dijo débilmente, levantando una mano temblorosa para señalarle -. Harry, no me había fijado...

- ¿En qué? - exclamó él, empezando a preocuparse de verdad -. ¿De qué estás hablando, Ginny?

Hermione estudió su rostro, y su expresión se ensombreció de pronto. Frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante para verlo más de cerca. Se mordió el labio. Harry se asustó de verdad.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - preguntó, desconcertado.

- Harry... - Ginny tragó saliva -. Harry, tu frente...

Harry parpadeó, aturdido, y se giró rápidamente hacia la ventana. En el exterior, la oscuridad había inundado el paisaje de las afueras de Londres, y las escasas luces apenas iluminaban algún que otro edificio bajo y alargado, alguna nave industrial, caminos rurales y postes del tendido eléctrico. A la luz vacilante de las lámparas del interior del compartimento, Harry pudo ver su propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, un joven de rostro asustado, cabello negro revuelto y gafas redondas. Levantó la mano y se apartó el pelo de la frente.

Al principio, no vio nada anormal. Pero un segundo después comprendió que precisamente eso era lo que había hecho temblar a Ginny, lo que había ensombrecido la expresión de Hermione: allí no había nada anormal. Y eso, tratándose de la frente de Harry Potter, era lo que no era normal. El rostro del reflejo tenía la frente completamente lisa.

Había desaparecido la cicatriz.

FIN

A todos los que hayan llegado hasta el final:

Muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo durante todo este viaje; que sepáis que ha sido un privilegio ver cómo, capítulo tras capítulo, ibais siendo más, y vuestros reviews más numerosos. De verdad, el placer ha sido mío, y espero veros más adelante a todos, en otro fic o en algún proyecto un poco más serio que tengo por delante...

Si alguna vez encontráis en una librería una trilogía que se llame "La Dama del Tiempo", no lo dudéis: llamad a la autora y exigidle un libro gratis y dedicado. Estoy segura de que estará encantada de enviaros cinco o seis. O de entregároslos en persona.


	38. Agradecimientos

Ante todo, me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia y la han considerado lo suficientemente buena como para escribirme para decírmelo. Más aún a los que han recomendado a sus amigos/conocidos que leyesen mi particular visión del final de la historia de Harry Potter. Sólo por vosotros merece la pena haberme llevado el disgusto que me he llevado.

E incluso a aquellos que han sido capaces de llevarse mi historia y venderla por las calles de ciertas ciudades, contraviniendo todas las normas legales, éticas y morales. Es posible que estéis ganando dinero a mi costa, pero esa es la mejor crítica que podíais haber hecho a mi trabajo. De modo que, sí, también a vosotros, muchas gracias.


	39. Mensaje

Actualizo con un nuevo capítulo simplemente para enviaros a todos un mensaje (lo siento, no tengo los mails de todo el mundo, ojalá pudiera ponerme en contacto con todos vosotros directamente y no así).

Simplemente quería daros las gracias por todas las muestras de apoyo que me habéis dado durante estos meses. Han sido inestimables, de verdad que no sé qué habría hecho sin vosotros.

También me gustaría saber si alguno puede conseguirme un ejemplar del fic "editado": como sabéis, en España no se ha publicado, aunque sea de esa forma "ilegal", y la verdad es que llevo muchos meses teniendo una curiosidad increíble.

En tercer lugar… Sé que algunos lo sabéis porque formáis parte de este alocado proyecto, pero para los que no lo sepáis, os envío el link de la última sorpresa entrañable que he encontrado en la red referente al fic: se trata de una página web dedicada íntegramente a "La Sombra de la Serpiente". Por si queréis comentar algo, o simplemente entrar y echaros unas risas ;)

www . gratisweb . com / sombraserpiente / Index . htm

Os quiero!!

Ninotchka

PD: en breve subiré un epílogo del fic. Sí, sé que dije que no lo escribiría, pero no puedo resistir la tentación… y más sabiendo que será algo que ya no podrán incluir en esa parodia de libro que venden.

Un besote muy grande a todos


	40. Chapter 40

¡Hola, gente!

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en responder, pero lo cierto es que he tenido unos meses (por no decir años) bastante moviditos... Cambio de casa, cambio de trabajo, cambio de vida... Un poco de todo, ya os imagináis.

En primer lugar, quiero agradeceros a todos los e-mails y reviews que me habéis enviado. De verdad que los leo con atención y que cada vez que recibo uno me emociono, ¡después de tanto tiempo, y todavía seguís leyendo mi historia...! No me lo esperaba, en serio que cuando la escribí fue casi por un mero pasatiempo y el hecho de haber logrado llegar a tanta gente me ha impresionado y me ha aturdido un poco. Jamás podré agradecéroslo lo bastante, de verdad que cada uno de vosotros me habéis dado un pequeño empujón más para llegar a convertirme en una persona que vive y respira literatura, y que escribe hasta cuando duerme. Sois vosotros los que me habéis empujado, y por ello nunca olvidaré este fic ni lo que ha significado para mí, ni, por supuesto, a ninguno de vosotros. Os aseguro que guardo todos los reviews como un tesoro, tengo un documento donde los tengo todos guardaditos con vuestros nombres y jamás, ¡jamás!, se me ocurrirá olvidaros.

Me gustaría además agradecerle a Pablo que me haya enviado a España un ejemplar de "La sombra". Hasta que no lo tuve en mis manos no me creí de verdad que se estuviera vendiendo... Y bueno, pese a todos los malos momentos que me hizo pasar, también debo reconocer que es algo especial para mí... Mi primer libro publicado!, aunque fuera sin mi consentimiento ni el de Rowling y aunque estuviera a punto de costarme un disgusto, hay que reconocer que también tiene su aquel. Y más cuando por ese libro he conocido a tanta gente maravillosa, he recibido tantas cartas y e-mails de apoyo, y finalmente me he animado a escribir mi propia saga de fantasía.

Por lo demás... Bueno, "La Dama del Tiempo" está paralizada, pero ahora mismo estoy embarcada en un proyecto mucho más grande. Hay un par de editoriales que están leyendo la primera novela de una saga, y espero poder daros buenas noticias pronto. Eso sí, deciros que es un género más duro que Harry Potter, aunque sigue siendo fantasía, por supuesto... Hay un poco de todo: aventura, muerte, sangre, amor, y también algo que Harry Potter, como es natural, no tiene, que es el sexo. Confío en que, si algún día llega a publicarse, os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo, y me gustaría que, si llegáis a leerlo, sepáis que cuando lo escribí os tenía a todos vosotros en mente, puesto que sin vosotros jamás me habría animado a escribir nada. El libro, si finalmente se publica, se titulará, probablemente, "Öiyya". Si lo encontráis, que sepáis que está dedicado a todos vosotros.

Del mismo modo que os he dedicado todos los esfuerzos que he hecho desde "La Sombra" hasta ahora... Todos los relatos y todas las novelas. Todo lo que escribo, lo hago pensando en "La Sombra" y en todos los que, todavía hoy, me escribís diciéndome que os ha gustado leerlo... ¡Más me gusta a mí leeros a vosotros! Sois geniales. Lo sois todo.

Es posible que no pueda seguir actualizando aquí, de modo que, si no sabéis de mí en un tiempo, podéis encontrarme en un bloguito que me he hecho, .com/ . En breve me haré una web donde podremos charlar más tranquilamente si os apetece.

Y prometo actualizar pronto ese fic que me dejé a medias, "El prisionero de Ascodán". En este tiempo he podido terminarlo, así que en breve lo colgaré. ¡Prometido!

Un abrazo enorme a todos,

Ninotchka


	41. Chapter 41

Para todos aquellos que os preguntabais dónde me había metido… estoy aquí, y sí, estoy viva, y sí, tengo muchas noticias que compartir con vosotros. Para empezar, mi noticia… Ya os había comentado algo, pero ahora ya no sólo es que sí, sino que encima es YA. El 16 de junio sale a la venta mi primera novela, La elegida de la Muerte – Öiyya, publicada por Ediciones B. Os podéis imaginar qué alegría tengo en el cuerpo. Y todo, TODO, os lo debo a vosotros. Porque si no me hubierais animado a seguir escribiendo después del batacazo de este fic, no habría llegado jamás a convertirme en lo que soy. Y como os lo debo todo, pues no me parecía justo que os enteraseis por otros medios… así que he pensado, como otras veces, que actualizando el fic igual llegaba a vosotros la noticia.

Y para seguir, y puesto que comunicarme con vosotros a través de los capítulos del fic no es muy ortodoxo, os emplazo a mi blog http: // desdelanieve . blogspot . com (quitad los espacios, es que si no el hipervínculo no sale en aka) o a la web que colgaré en muuuy breve, cosa de una semana o así, www. virginiaperezdelapuente . com (lo mismo, quitad los espacios). Ahí probablemente será más sencillo saber los unos de los otros =) y los que se hayan quedado con ganas de conocer el final del fic de Larry Motter, estará enterito colgado en la web. Es una promesa =) porque está escrito y rematado desde hace tiempo, lo que pasa es que no había tenido tiempo de colgarlo.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por todo lo que me habéis dado estos años. Y en serio, en el blog y en la web podéis comentarme lo que queráis bajo promesa eterna y permanente de respuesta, y si no, pues me enviáis un mail =) que sois muy grandes, gente. Y que se os quiere.

Un besote enorme a todos

Ninotchka – Virginia Pérez de la Puente


End file.
